Our Bloody Memories
by Athena Midnight
Summary: Relates to 'Blood On Virgin Snow'. 'Untill this night, I never thought of becoming a vampire, and living in eternity... but he offer me this to save my life as I saved his.' BrooklynxOC, R&R.
1. New Life

**This will be the first story I will type that will have more than one chapter. This idea hit me when I was listening to The Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin. That song got me influenced to write this. I wouldn't written this story if it weren't for PheonixTears25 who help me out with ideas for the story. So, a special thanks to PheonixTears25 and this is dedicated to you.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Relates to 'Blood On Virgin Snow'. A story of Brooklyn's and Jess's (my OC) views of their lives before and after becoming vampires.

**Rated: **M for Mature

**Warnings: **Spoilers (since it relates to 'Blood On Virgin Snow'), Blood, Gore, Violence, Coarse Language, and Hints of Nudity and Sexual Themes.

**Genres: **Supernatural, Romance, Horror

**Pairings: **BrooklynxOC

**Disclaimer: **StarlightAngel101, DOES NOT own Beyblade, and OCs that belong to any authors I mention along the chapters. StarlightAngel101 owns story plot, Jess (OC), and other OCs that belongs to me and mention along the chapters.

**

* * *

**

**OC PROFILE**

**Name: **Jessica Pacheco

**Nickname: **Jess

**Age:** 16-17 (Human Years), 2 (Vampire Years, Fledgling)

**Nationality: **Canadian/ Portuguese

**Appearance: **5'5", body is slim, but close to average weight and athletic. Dark brown waist length hair, crystal blue eyes with grey around the pupils, and light fair skin tone.

**Personality: **Independent, emotional, tom-boyish, artistic, silent at sometimes, assertive at often, and intelligence is above average.

**Clothing: **(Wears when a vampire) Black halter turtle-neck top, covers the waist and hips, black pants, black fingerless gloves, and black boots. When its' cold, wears a white knee length jacket with grey details. Other clothing will be known during the chapters

**Other Information: **She wears a necklace; a white and blue snowflake that her birth-family given to her. Wears another one but only when the time comes.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One:** New Life

Opening his bluish-green eyes, he wondered how long he has been in the darkness. His vision, although blurry, began to get clearer by the second. Once his vision was completely clear, he scanned around his surroundings.

He seemed to be in a room, closed with a paper door. The walls seemed to be a dark-blue color and on the right side, there are thick black curtains, and to his guess there must be a window behind it.

Sitting up, he realized he was sleeping on a futon, the blanket covering the waist down, and looked around the room once more. There was a matching set of a desk, a chair, a closet, and drawers. One lamp was on top of the desk and the other lamp was beside him on top of a little bedside table.

What was strange to him was that his room is dark, the lamps were off, and he could see everything. The dark-blue walls and the furniture's carvings coated in a rich burgundy color.

Rubbing his eyes, thinking what has happened to him, a deep yet sinister voice spoke words that got him into his senses.

_Once changed, your sight will be greater,_

_Speed will be quicker,_

_Your strength will grow when you get older._

_Your day is your night,_

_As your night is your day._

For some reason, these words made sense to him yet, the word 'changed' made him think, changed into _what_?

Getting out of the futon, he stood up and walk to the black curtains. With his right hand, he pull the curtains slowly as he stare at the view from the window. The sky was dark indicating that it is night time. The stars glitter making it beautiful.

But the question that he kept thinking is how long he has been out of conscious.

He close the curtains as he heard the paper door open to see a man in his late 20s, brown hair and green eyes. Skin tone is pale as snow.

"Are you Brooklyn?" he asked.

Brooklyn nodded, wondering how the man knows his name.

"Boris wants you at the throne room, immediately," his tone demanding as he shut the paper door.

Now so many questions came to his mind. Where was he? Who is this Boris character? What's going on?

Brooklyn straightening his clothes to make him not look like he just woken up. He wore a green-silk shirt, sleeves rolled-up, a V-neck slit collar, black pants, matching boots that he just put on and a midnight blue scarf belt tied around his waist. He combed his orange-red hair with his fingers to make it less messy than before.

He left the room he was in, as he was behind the man who was leading him to the throne room.

Passing by many paper doors in the hallway, he thought that he is not the only one. They pass through thick double doors and enter a big room with people young and old, males and females that are sitting on couches, and chairs next to round tables. Some were standing, some drinking from cups, others socializing. What they have in common was that they were pale, and they were staring at him as he past by them. Passing many wooden doors, that lead to many hallways, but both of them reach to a tall, wooded double door, carved and coated in black.

The man open the door as Brooklyn enter into a room which he believed to be the throne room. Taking a few steps while looking around, the doors he entered was shut leaving a swift breeze to past him.

Then what he saw in front of him was a man, who looks to be in his late 40s, with purple hair and dark-red eyes, sitting on the throne. He was wearing what seemed to be what upper-class families wear.

So…he must be Boris….

"I see you are awake, did you have a nice nap?" Boris asked.

"Well it was a nice nap, till I woke up. Where in hell am I?!" Brooklyn asked with hinted temper.

"You didn't remember."

"Remember what?"

Boris got out of the throne, walking towards Brooklyn grab him by the arm, dragging him to one of the sides of the throne room and got in front of the blood red curtains. Boris free hand, with aggressiveness moved his neck and kept it there. The hand that was holding his arm was release and he moved the curtains away to reveal a mirror that is a floor length.

There were a few things that Brooklyn saw on the mirrors reflection. One, what he saw on his neck was two puncture marks. Secondly, his flesh had become pale like all of the others he saw. The one thing that got him to go in fear, his eyes widen in terror to see that Boris doesn't have a reflection at all. All he could see was him and him alone.

Somehow this scene got Brooklyn to remember that he felt something goes in his neck before going into darkness. Was the mark on his neck, and the paleness of his skin had something to do with him changing into one of them?

"So, tell me, do you remember now?" questioned Boris.

"A bit…." Brooklyn replied.

Boris let got of him from his grip and walk back to his throne. That's when he stopped, a step close to his throne, his back facing Brooklyn, "Then do you remember you accept the offer of immortality and power?"

These words that came out of his mouth, made Brooklyn took a step back….it hit him.

The sounds and images of him out of the night minding his own business, a group of males came out of nowhere, knocking him out into the darkness. He was held down, and a voice exactly like Boris's, gave him an offer and he accepts it. The pain on his neck that got him to go in darkness once more and to waken up in the room he was in before…..

……and now facing the man who done this to him.

But he had one question to ask…..

"Where and what am I?"

Boris smirked, thinking Brooklyn had remembered. And so he spoke the words that is the truth, and something that Brooklyn will be scar for his life.

"You are in the home of Blood Trillium, one of the few clans in Japan. We are the creatures who hunt at night of those weak and mortals. We live in the night and sleep when the light of the sun comes upon the sky. We are the damned; we are those who drink the life source of humans, blood. We are vampires and you are now one of us. Welcome to your life of immortality."

Follow by his laugh, sinister, dark and haunting……

"_To this very day and eternity, I, Brooklyn Kingston, am a vampire serving for Blood Trillium."_

**

* * *

**

**Wow!! I'm done this in two whole days! Hope you enjoy this, and wait for the next chapter to set up… maybe in about a week or sooner. **

**See you then,**

**StarlightAngel101**


	2. Understanding

**Thanks for the reviews. And here's the next chapter of Our Bloody Memories.**

**Summary, Rated, Warnings, Genres, Pairing and OC Profiles are in Chapter One if needed.**

**Disclaimer: **StarlightAngel101, DOES NOT own Beyblade, and OCs that belong to any authors I mention along the chapters. StarlightAngel101 owns story plot, Jess (OC), and other OCs that belongs to me and mention along the chapters.

* * *

**Chapter Two:** Understanding

"_When looking for answers, find a source to help you out."_

_**FLASHBACK**_

Brooklyn tidy up some things, since his family was done telling fortunes, giving charms, and potions.

He and his family were gypsies that they travel through countries, across Europe and Asia. It was then that when they arrive to Japan, many people look to see if they will have wealth, fame, love, and recovery, and it was decided that they would settle in.

From helping his mother and father, to telling fortunes, he was busy. A lot busy to notice some girls trying to flirt with him.

Finishing the cleaning, he head to the door to go outside after he call his mother.

"Mother, I am going out for some fresh air."

"Okay, just be careful," her voice replied.

The door was shut silently, as Brooklyn had left.

"Good-bye my son," she said in pain, "Be careful in your new life…"

It was about forty-seven minutes that Brooklyn lay on the hills' grass, breathing the fresh air. It was relaxing to him, laying on Mother Nature's creations.

He got up, standing on his two feet, thinking it was time to go… but not aware that some group was watching him.

He walked along the empty streets of the neighbor hood, with the stores closed and the windows showing the dim light of the rooms.

Without warning, something had push Brooklyn forcefully down on the ground in an alley way. Groaning before getting up, he saw three silhouette figures in front of him. They seemed to be males on how their body is outline to Brooklyn.

"Well, well, well…" began the first, the tallest of the group, "Looks like we have what we needed."

"What are you taking about?" asked Brooklyn.

"We have come to take you to our elder," the second one replied, who have some hint of an accent in his voice.

"All we need is your co-operation," the final one said.

The first was to charge at Brooklyn with his hand forming a fist. His hand faced forward about to hit Brooklyn's abdomen, but Brooklyn manage to duck in time. As the first miss the shot, Brooklyn hit his back using his elbow, knocking him down to the ground.

Brooklyn stared at the other two, as they just stand there to see their member knocked by some stranger, especially in their view a mortal, their prey. Brooklyn charged at the other two, this time knocking them down with a kick……

…Which haven't made any contact at all. Instead, the last person to spoke caught his foot mid air. In a split second with some strange source of strength, Brooklyn was slammed into a wall so hard drifting him in the darkness…

Returning to consciousness, he opened his eyes to see his vision cover in black.

'_What's going on?_'

He tried to get up, but couldn't as he was for some reason pulled down by something. Where the heck is he?

"I see you have come out of unconscious," said a voice, Boris.

"What going on here?!" yelled Brooklyn as he struggle to get free, but it was no use.

"Well you see, I have been watching you for a while now, and for what I saw I want to make a deal with you."

Brooklyn stopped his struggling, as he heard what he said. Deal?

"The deal is that I give you something that everyone is dying to have. A deal of immortality, as you'll live longer and become something so powerful. The price however, is that you'll serve for us, once you accept the deal."

"And what if I say 'no'?" asked Brooklyn.

"Is that's the case, then you'll die," he answered.

"So, looks like I have no choice and you win no matter what."

"Precisely, so, are you interested in this deal, or ready to be in a graveyard?"

Live immortal, or die? Living immortal, would mean being stronger than any one who goes in his way, yet what about his family. Never to return, as he'll be serving to this stranger who offers him this deal. To die as a choice, well, he'll die young and his family will be mourning at their son…

He eventually made the choice…

"It's a deal."

"Excellent," a chuckle was heard after what the voice said.

Brooklyn heard footsteps come near to his side, thinking of freeing him from his restrains.

"Am I to be free from my bindings?" asked Brooklyn.

"Yes, but I need to do the Dark Trick on you."

With Brooklyn wondering what he was talking about, something pierced his skin on his neck, opening his mouth to hear his scream. His scream gotten weaker as his strength was fading away, darkness covering his mind. With the last breath that he took, his body went limp.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Brooklyn stared at the ceiling of his room, his arms behind his head resting on the futon he slept over the months that he was a fledgling. To him being in Blood Trillium it was boring.

He thought being a vampire was easy, and all vampires do is drink blood and fall asleep when the sun rises. Boy, he was wrong with vampire paradise.

According to the rules of Vampirism from Boris, who is the elder of Blood Trillium, a fledgling can't practice defense, can't hunt, and can't drink animal blood. Although, when he first become a vampire he was stricken with many things. However as he get older in vampire years, you get more privileges, better status and more respect.

As a fledgling, he's in the lowest part of the vampire rank, with vampires to ignore him or bully him around, just because he's fresh meat.

With that he had some training, to learn and harness his senses that made him a vampire and immortal, and doing some chores. From cleaning bottles empty of blood, to the laundry and cleaning the floors.

Brooklyn sat up from his futon, wondering what to do to kill the boredom from getting worse. It was soon to be to late for him to go out, since the sun will be rising in about three hours.

Just then, a thought hit him. He wondered how this phenomenon of vampires and clans all happen. He remembered that while he was toured around the place, there was a library. Getting out of the futon, he got his boots and head out of his room to the library.

* * *

Candles lit the huge room, but it wasn't enough to look at all books if he was a human. With a help of seeing things bright and in detailed as a vampire, Brooklyn looked for a book to help answer his questions. He trailed his index fingers along the surfaces of the books, seeing the many titles written in gold and silver.

One book caught his attention, it was red, the cover was velvet and the title on the spine was in silver saying, 'Leader of Vampirism: Kouichi'.

Brooklyn removed the book from the shelf, and found a spot to read it. Placing the book on the table, he lifted the cover, turning the pages till he found the beginning. Sitting down on a chair, he began reading, his eyes scanning every word, sentence, paragraph and pages of the book…

_**A long time ago, thousands of odd years ago, there was a man named Kouichi. He felt that he didn't belong in Japan, so, he decide to explore the world. It was in Russia that he met a gypsy named Anya, who was to believe to be his true lover. But Anya was a vampire, her lineage unknown.**_

_**So, she changed Kouichi. However, the vampire powers were a curse on Kouichi as he could not control the power. Anya saw the monster she had created and try to stop him from hurting the innocents, but in the end she was killed instead by Kouichi who had driven in madness.**_

_**It was a sudden grief over the woman who had brought him sane. So, returning to Japan, Kouichi started a coven, for he believed that if he dispersed his power then he would no longer be a monster. The coven grew over the years till it was too large to be one and so, it split into three clans. Black Rose, Blood Trillium and Dark Lillium.**_

_**Each clan had a leader and a way of life. But it was their differences in their lives that caused conflict so to settle the feud, new leaders also known as the elders were appointed. Boris, with his leadership skills is chosen as the elder of Blood Trillium. Voltaire, who follows his Japanese traditions, is chosen as the elder of Black Rose. Lastly Amber, who was the first to be change, was chosen as elder of Dark Lillium. Each elder was chosen by Kouichi, himself.**_

_**Death suddenly fell upon the clans as Kouichi died of suicide by tearing his heart out of his body. A year after that Amber's clan vanished and it was never seen or heard from again.**_

"I see you are reading the history and life of Kouichi," Brooklyn looked up to see Boris, who was the one to speak. Brooklyn nodded as a yes.

Boris grinned at this, walking toward a shelf, staring at titles of books, till he spoke again.

"You see, when Kouichi changed many people into vampires, his bloodline was form and it was the purest of all. There were other bloodlines that were in his blood but they were mixed. Anyway, over the decades that conflict came to the three clans his bloodline became weak. Meaning those who were changed from him have past away, but only three were left of his bloodline. And those three were chosen to be elders."

"So, you have the bloodline of Kouichi?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yes," Boris replied, "And you also have his bloodline."

Brooklyn was shock about this. What did it mean to him? Does he have the pure bloodline of Kouichi?

"According to Kouichi," Boris began to explained, "If any of us were to change a person for the first time, will have the pure bloodline pass down to them. Those with the pure bloodline are very strong than any other vampires. But if you, Brooklyn were to change someone, after reaching a certain age to be able to change someone, into a vampire, although they have the pure bloodline pass to them, it won't be strong when you were changed."

"Do you understand what I have told you?" he asked.

"Yes Boris."

"Very well then, I'll be leaving you at peace." With that he exited out of the library leaving Brooklyn alone.

Brooklyn peeked at the page he was reading before closing the book, done reading for the night.

It was then that his stomach growled in hunger.

"Looks like it blood time," he said, leaving the library and heading down to where the other vampires were.

It was going to be a long twenty years for Brooklyn…

* * *

**Done another chapter for this week, hope you guys can review and thank you. Stay tuned for Chapter 3: Kai.**

**StarlightAngel101**


	3. Kai

**Thanks again for you're wonderful review (though wondering how to get authors, or reader's attention in reading). Enjoy reading this new chapter.**

**Summary, Rated, Warnings, Genres, Pairing and OC Profiles are in Chapter One, if needed.**

**Disclaimer: **StarlightAngel101, DOES NOT own Beyblade, and OCs that belong to any authors I mention along the chapters. StarlightAngel101 owns story plot, Jess (OC), and other OCs that belongs to me and mention along the chapters.

* * *

**Chapter Three:** Kai

"_I meet someone who I will have a brotherly relationship with."_

It was a long thirty-one years, but it's worth it for Brooklyn as he became a toddler after his twenty-first year of becoming a vampire.

He was gained a bit more freedom. He was finally able to hunt alone, and learned a form a martial arts or defense. The con is that he isn't allowed to leave a clan to another country.

Brooklyn had been hunting every night, but sometimes like to relax and stay at Blood Trillium and do some defense.

But tonight he's in the mood.

Walking along the streets wearing what average families wear in the very late 18th century, looking for the next unfortunate victim.

Then he spotted a girl, hair in a loose ponytail wearing a long beige frilly dress. He walked towards her, and with a smile he asked, "Isn't it a bit too late for a lady like you to be out here?"

"Not really," the girl replied, giggling in a flirting way, "I've sneak out of my home to enjoy the night. And to see if I can ever possibly find a gentleman who can love me at first sight…"

"Maybe you have," he said in a seductive manner, stoking her cheek.

"True, but just to prove it," she replied, "Meet me at the park soon, but however, you must bring something romantic in order to get something from me. See you then." With that she left heading to the direction of the park.

'_She'll get what she wants,' _Brooklyn thought, _'As I get what I want as well.'_

* * *

It was a few minutes that he just arriving at the park with a red rose in his hand, finding the girl, his prey for dinner.

It took a while till he spotted her, but this time with someone else.

Dropping the rose he walked towards to get a clear view, stopping dead to see the stranger, mouth on neck, and the girl pale and stiff.

This stranger had two-toned hair, bluish-grey and black, a pale complexion, and blue shark-fins tattoos on his cheeks.

Brooklyn cleared his throat to get his attention, and worked as he stared at crimson eyes of the stranger.

The stranger grinned as he stood up he's about 6'0" tall, walking past Brooklyn before he stop.

"A little tip when hunting for prey, never leave your prey alone," he spoken for the first time, "there's some more blood left in the body if you want." He then vanished out of sight.

Brooklyn stared at the dead girl, if she was murdered and people are investigating.

'_Who is that vampire?'_

Something inside of him was bugging him. One half hoped to never see that vampire again, but the other was curious to know who he is.

Brooklyn shrugged it off as he went to do his thing, before that vampire came into the picture.

* * *

With a punch here and there, Brooklyn blocked every one of them.

Brooklyn was doing his usual training of martial arts, and he had to start with the basics, before heading to the lessons involving weapons.

Brooklyn began punching back, using powerful jabs, hooks, and upper hooks. The vampire training him blocking out every punch Brooklyn throws.

The vampire manages to catch one and with that he flipped Brooklyn down to the mats, which if better than slamming on the floor.

Seconds have past, till Brooklyn managed to get up and standing.

"Training is over for the night," the vampire said.

Brooklyn nodded, as he got his clothes back on, and headed out of the training room.

* * *

The next night, Brooklyn took a stroll around the city, thinking it was a good day to have a walk and not hunting. The town was quiet as many people would be ready to sleep, and some would be risking their lives to go out at night as he, and other vampires would drink their life.

However, Brooklyn then noticed someone that he wished he didn't want to see again… The one that gotten his prey before him.

He seemed to be walking by himself in the night, maybe done hunting.

Brooklyn was following him, for no reason, like he felt weary about him. Carefully he followed the vampire, making no sound to see what he's up to.

It was after taking a few steps that the vampire stopped and Brooklyn did the same… Silence fell upon them till he broke it, "I know that you are following me, so, why are you doing this. Is it because you want to get even for what I did?"

It was then that the vampire turn around to see Brooklyn, and Brooklyn seeing him the second time.

"Not really, but who are you?" asked Brooklyn.

He was surprise, to hear that response. This vampire just wanted to know him, unlike any of the other vampires he knew of that if you mess with them, they'll get you ten times worse. All he knew that this vampire isn't from the clan he's in.

"Names Kai, Kai Hiwatari," he replied.

"Brooklyn Kingston," Brooklyn said.

Definitely, Kai never saw him at Black Rose before.

"So, tell me Brooklyn which clan do you serve for?"

"I serve for Blood Trillium, and you?"

"Black Rose."

So, according to Brooklyn, Kai belongs to the Black Rose. But he had one question to ask Kai.

"How old are you in vampire years?"

Kai, closing his eyes, smirking, replied, "If you want to know more about me, let's make it interesting. Tomorrow night meet me at the park so we can have a competition, and if you do and he have some more, I'll tell you a bit about myself, but however you must also tell me about yourself. Deal?"

It was a while till Brooklyn nodded as he spoke, "Deal."

* * *

The next night, Brooklyn met Kai at the park, and their competition began. All he had to do is to be the first one back to the park after finding a prey to drink.

Managing to get a prey and using his inhuman speed, Brooklyn went back to the park to then see Kai, when he arrived.

"Nice try, but better luck next time," Kai said, "So, how old are you in vampire years?"

"Thirty-one years. You?"

"Thirty-three years old."

Now he knows that Kai is a toddler and almost the same age as he is but, a bit older than he is.

Then he notice Kai was looking at a different direction, and when Brooklyn look at the direction Kai was looking, he saw a woman walking towards him.

When he got a better look, she looked like to be in her 20s, her body curvy, tall, long red hair stop at mid-waist, eyes as the color of emeralds, and a pale complexion just like his and Kai's.

'_Is she a vampire?'_ Brooklyn thought, _'For a vampire she is gorgeous.'_

She ignored Brooklyn as she went to Kai, giving him a note, whispering him some words and vanishing out of the night.

"Who is that interesting woman?" Brooklyn asked.

"Well for starters she's serves for Black Rose," Kai replied.

'_So much for that,'_ Brooklyn thought.

"Her names Morganna, and she's a young adult in vampire years."

"How old is that?"

"About a hundred and one to two-hundred fifty years old."

"I see."

"Well, our competition for the night is done, want to challenge me again come back same place and time," Kai said before he was gone into the night.

'_And I will,' _he thought.

* * *

The past few nights, Brooklyn and Kai had their competition in hunting every night. And every night Kai would mainly win, they would tell a bit about themselves, and sometimes Morganna would come and give Kai notes.

What Brooklyn knows about Kai was that he was changed after stab by a group of people who were gaining up the elder of Black Rose. Kai had seen the elder when he was working at night, and Kai believed that he was a vampire.

As usual Brooklyn quickly went back to the park at the same spot expecting Kai to be there.

…But he wasn't there.

After a few seconds, Kai came, and notice Brooklyn there for the first time.

Kai smirked saying, "Looks like you manage to beat me. Congratulations, you're in my book of people I respect."

Brooklyn hearing those words asked, "So, are we a start of friends?"

Kai, closing his eyes and opening them again, walk off, but stop after taking a few steps, to turn to see Brooklyn.

"Looks like it."

* * *

Over the past few nights Brooklyn was waiting at the park for Kai, but for some odd reason Kai haven't came.

Brooklyn wait for a while to see if Kai would arrived late, but giving up on waiting he left the park to head back to Blood Trillium.

Passing by the beach, he noticed a bonfire, with people gathering around listening and dancing to the music. It was then that he saw Kai with a human female walking to the bonfire festivities. The female seemed to be in her early twenties, her hair was a brunette, her eyes were a hazel, and she wore a blue dress, a black shawl wrapped around her shoulders.

Brooklyn kept walking like he didn't seen them before, continuing his way back to Blood Trillium.

'_Another prey for Kai,' _Brooklyn thought.

But it was more than what he thought…

**

* * *

Another chapter is done, and sorry if it took a bit longer than expected. Let's say I was in the Holiday mood and want to relax before continuing. Thank you and review.**

**StarlightAngel101**


	4. Burning Time

**Here's another chapter of Our Bloody Memories, don't forget to review!**

**Summary, Rated, Warnings, Genres, Pairing and OC Profiles are in Chapter One, if needed.**

**Disclaimer: **StarlightAngel101, DOES NOT own Beyblade, and OCs that belong to any authors I mention along the chapters. StarlightAngel101 owns story plot, Jess (OC), and other OCs that belongs to me and mention along the chapters.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four: Burning Time 

"_One is dead; two is scarred for this dreadful event. One is gone and everything snaps."_

In a dark alley way, Brooklyn was drinking out the life of a female who was fooled by his words, and her price is her life.

His stomach was full of being satisfy with blood to replenish his hunger. Brooklyn carefully placed the dead limp body down, and hidden in the dark alley, as he used his inhuman speed to get out and leave unnoticed.

He walked in the night, thinking about what has happened in the past many nights. Brooklyn hasn't seen Kai lately since he last saw him at that bonfire fest with a brunette. He went to the same park he first met Kai and have their little competitions, but every night was the same as always…

Kai would never come.

Checking once more, Brooklyn went to the park this time walking there since it was near by.

The park was quiet, as no one would come by at night. Adoring how it was green all spring long, and some trees to still have flowers blooming late.

His bluish-green eyes searched for the two-toned male, to see if he would come.

The winds blow silently, making Brooklyn's orange-red hair flow freely and softly.

He sighed, giving up on Kai and turning around he met eyes of a male, pale as him, in front of him. Brooklyn have recognize him from Blood Trillium as he seen him obeying Boris's orders for things to get done.

"Brooklyn," the vampire asked.

Brooklyn nodded a yes for his response.

"Boris wants to see you, and it is mandatory."

* * *

Brooklyn entered the throne room to see Boris alone in the room, sitting in his throne. Brooklyn bowed down before went to stand up again saying, "Yes Boris, you called for me?"

"Yes I have Brooklyn, and I want to speak in a favor," Boris replied.

There was silence between them for a minute, until Boris finally spoke.

"As you see, there is another clan beside us in Japan that Kouichi once formed. Do you know which clan I'm talking about?"

Brooklyn thought for a second, and remembers what he read in the book of Kouichi's life. There were two more clans that he formed in Japan, Dark Lillium and Black Rose. However, Dark Lillium vanished a year after Kouichi's death, so, Brooklyn thought that Boris was talking about Black Rose.

"Black Rose."

"Yes," Boris said before he continued, "As you see, we, Blood Trillium are invited by Black Rose at an area where we are to end a life. The reason for a life to end is because a vampire in their clan has broken a rule. A rule Kouichi has made that never has been broken until now. A vampire must never fall in love with a human."

Yes it was true, in the rules Kouchi has made, a vampire must never fall in love with a human. However, if the vampire wishes to have that human as they are in love, they must change the human into one of them. Turns out who ever this vampire is, refuses to change the human they love into one of them.

"Now, Black Rose has invited us, but they want us to choose a member of our clan to do the execution. Since they feel disgusted enough for the vampire to break this law. As elder of Blood Trillium, I must choose someone to do it. And I decide to choose you."

"Me?" Brooklyn asked, "But why?"

"To prove Black Rose that our alliance is strong and we stand our ground through any challenges we take. Plus you have been following the rules very well which I am proud of. So, will you like to be the executioner?"

This was easy for Brooklyn, but it felt like a hard choice to make.

If he chosen to volunteer the execution, then it would make Blood Trillium look strong, and Brooklyn would feel the respect from Boris and the other members. Being able to execute someone was hard. To kill someone would scar him, feeling like a murderer. But he had murder many people in the past eleven years of being a toddler, so, it would be almost the same.

"I'll do it," was Brooklyn's final answer.

"Excellent," Boris said, "We leave two nights from now to a place they have chosen to execute."

* * *

Two nights later, it was time. It felt normal for Brooklyn like nothing was going to happen.

He lay in his futon for a bit, thinking how when the execution will take place. Will it be like a ritual that people sacrifice others for they have done bad deeds? Or will it be something cruel, dark and horrifying to watch or even to end one's life?

Feeling ready he got out of the futon he got dressed, and left his room to head to the throne room.

When he entered in he saw every member of Blood Trillium here, whispering about what's going to happen, and he noted that everyone is wearing red or black for this occasion.

Boris walked towards Brooklyn, as Brooklyn see that Boris dress the same colors as everyone else.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes," Brooklyn replied.

"Then off we go."

* * *

Through tunnels and tunnels, passing many torches that lit the tunnels, Blood Trillium walk through as the area they are in is where the execution took place. It seemed like sewers, but it was an old abandon dungeon that was empty for so long.

The vampires of Blood Trillium then came to a pair of big, old metal doors, with parts of it rusted.

It was then open by a vampire, who belongs to Black Rose since they all never saw him before. They all entered in to see many more vampires all in red or black, as they talk or walking to another set of doors that to a possibility will lead to the room where the execution take place.

"All Blood Trillium members not involve with the preparation of the execution, head to the room will it all take place," ordered Boris.

Everyone in Blood Trillium follow his commands as those not involved left to the room where some of the Black Rose members went in.

Brooklyn stood by Boris, because he was involved with it, and the one to execute.

"Ah, Boris I see you finally arrived," came a male's voice.

Both Brooklyn and Boris saw an elder man, dressed in black robes with grayish hair, and eyes dark, yet welcoming. He smiled to reveal one of his fangs.

"In deed Voltaire," Boris said before he places his hand on Brooklyn's shoulder, "I would like to introduce to the person chosen to execute the one. This is Brooklyn."

Brooklyn reach his hand out, and Voltaire responded by reaching his hand out and shaking his hand. Brooklyn was amazed that for someone to be old, he was strong as he shook it firmly.

"Nice to meet you Brooklyn," Voltaire greeted, "I am Voltaire, elder of Black Rose. It is nice to see someone to volunteer for this event, that we execute a _human_ as punishment for someone I would never have guess."

On cue, a female voice was heard, her voice in fear, desperation and help.

"Let me go please! Please I beg of you!" she yelled.

"Shut up, you _witch_!" yelled a vampire.

With that, they, Brooklyn, Boris and Voltaire saw two vampires holding a human female, roughly by her arms and heading to some doors.

The female was wearing a white ankle-length dress; the bottom of the dress was tattered a bit, and bare-footed. Her brunette hair was loose, and her hazel eyes showed the same emotions as her voice and tears were forming.

Brooklyn was in total shock, her brunette hair, her eyes, she was the same girl that Kai took at the bonfire.

Was Kai the one to break the rule?

The two vampires and the helpless, crying female went through the doors, and the doors were shut.

"Why have they called her a witch?" asked Brooklyn.

"Well," Voltaire replied, before he began to explain, "We believed it's because she has put Kai under a spell and must have happened ever since he met his eyes on her. And since she was in his life, he have become rebellious, and in need to fixing him. She will be killed for seducing a vampire's heart by her spells and witchcraft."

"Before she is killed," Boris explained, "She will be torture first, and then once that is done she will be burnt to death, and that's when you come in Brooklyn."

"As punishment for being a witch," Brooklyn said that was slightly above a whisper.

"Precisely," Voltaire said.

Then one of the vampires that held the 'witch', head to Voltaire, bowing down to then say, "She is ready for the torture, sir."

"Very well then," Voltaire said.

"By the way where is Kai?" asked Boris.

"He's chained up in the lower level, but no one is allow to see him until the time comes," answered Voltaire, "In the mean time will you like to see the witch torture?"

"It would be a good idea," Boris answered.

"And it will," Voltaire said, and then he look at Brooklyn, "In the mean time while she's torture, I'll have one of my members to take Brooklyn in one of the rooms to get prepared."

With a snap of his fingers, another vampire this time a female one came and she bowed to him.

"Take him to a room to get refreshed."

She nodded as she motion Brooklyn to follow her.

"It's an honor to meet you Voltaire," Brooklyn said, nodding as he left to follow the female vampire to a room where he'll be staying till the execution comes. And when the execution comes, he'll execute a female human who is accused of being a witch.

* * *

Brooklyn sat on a chair as he stares at the room where he'll be staying until he is called down for the witch's death. 

The room had an aura of emptiness, as if it was never been used until now. Cold stone walls and a floor, with scratches, and writing like if someone went crazy while in this room. There was a table made of wood, and on top of the table was a candle that was lit emitting a faint light and a bottle of blood, as the female vampire that escorted him here brought it and a glass with half of the red liquid in it.

The door was closed, but had a small square opening to peer outside of the room with three little iron bars.

He sigh deeply bored and depressed as he grab the cup of blood, bringing it close to his face and smelling the blood's odor.

Placing the cup on his cold lips, he drank it silently for a few seconds, letting the blood go down his throat to his stomach, before placing the cup back on the table. Licking his lips to wiped the left over blood.

Brooklyn thought about how the execution will go when it once begun. Think about him lighting the fire that would burn her to death in front of many vampires who to believed she's a witch. But mostly to execute a human female, that a vampire who have accepted Brooklyn as a friend, is in love. It felt hard for Brooklyn to do that, and once he has done it, will Kai forgive Brooklyn.

With a sudden reaction, Brooklyn had a feeling he wants to speak to Kai about it, he quickly got out of the chair and was about to head for the door, but he stopped. There was something he simply forgot, everyone wasn't allowed to see him till the execution is in place.

Brooklyn growled at that thought, and was about to return to his regular position till there was a knock at the door.

Brooklyn went to see out of the window, to meet emerald green eyes, Morganna.

"Having a pleasant night alone here?" she asked.

Brooklyn opens the door to let her in, seeing her wearing a black dress that fits her curvy body.

"Not exactly, but I need to speak to Kai quickly," he replied.

"I'm sorry but everyone isn't allowed to see him at the time."

She turns around to see him, looking how his body shows his emotion of anxiousness, and desperate. Then she smile slipping a pearly white fang, and showing a sly look.

"But I know a way to get you there and you can talk to Kai, without leaving that door."

Brooklyn looked at her bewilder of what she meant.

With that she headed to one of the stone walls, and with a sudden push on one of the stones, a passage way was revealed.

Brooklyn couldn't believe his eyes of seeing what has happen.

Morganna went up to him telling, "This passage way will lead you to the lower level where Kai is. Go there, talk to him, and come back unnoticed. While you gone, I'll stand guard so no one will take a peek. Understood?"

Brooklyn nodded, and headed to the secret passage, but he turn around to see her.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Well, let's say Kai needs a _friend _to talk to, and you are the only one that was close to him."

Brooklyn smiled saying, "Thanks."

With that he entered in the passage way, vanishing into the darkness.

* * *

His foot steps echoed down the dark hallway, as Brooklyn was walking for a while now.

This was the lower level where Kai was 'kept' till the time comes. The place was dark, parts of the area was covered in cobwebs.

'_No wonder why they don't allow anybody to see him,' _Brooklyn thought.

Brooklyn continue walking through the hallways, through empty cells, Brooklyn wonder when does it end, and where is Kai.

It was then at a distance he spotted a shadow figure in one of the cells, trying to keep quiet he quickly ran to the cell that the shadow figure was in.

With one look to see who it was, it was Kai.

Kai's head was down, and his body was against the wall chained up, and it seemed that his clothes were torn a bit, thinking that he must have put a fight.

"Kai," Brooklyn said.

He waited for Kai to respond… but he didn't.

"Kai," he said a bit louder.

It was then that Kai looked up, his eyes were dark and cold as he stare at Brooklyn.

"Look, I know what has happen, and she is being tortured as we speak, and then she will be executed, which I am going to be the one to end her life."

Kai eyes then show hatred and looked away from Brooklyn.

"They say I have to burn her, because she is accused of putting you into a spell to be rebellious, and capturing your heart. I'm here to say that once she's executed, I am sor-"

"No, shut up!" Kai yelled.

Brooklyn took aback of what he said.

"She's not a witch, Brooklyn. I don't care who said that, but it's a bloody fucking _lie_!"

Brooklyn eyes widen hearing what Kai just said. Her punished for being a witch and putting a spell on Kai was a _lie_?

"When I have seen her for the first time, I was in _love_. I don't care about the damn rules, which cause me to become rebellious; all I care about is to be with _Elizabeth_," Kai's voice became calmer, but showed his cold face.

"And now she'll be killed, because I was in love with her, and they believed she put a spell on me. What a complete joke they did."

Brooklyn then felt struggle to hearing what Kai said.

All this time Black Rose believed she was a witch and spread it to Blood Trillium for them to believe the lie. And now Brooklyn can't decide if Kai was saying the truth or was the rumors were all true.

But somewhere inside him, he felt Kai is telling the truth, and with that Brooklyn has a feeling he should listen to him.

"Kai, I-"

"No, Brooklyn don't you dare say anything. Got it! I could have known all along… I thought you were different from the other vampires, but I was wrong. You're just like the rest, a clone of the _perfect_ vampire."

Then a door was heard open and voices were heard as well.

"Go. Leave me here, and forget about me," was Kai's final words.

Brooklyn didn't know what to do, as he was feeling frozen, till the voices got louder.

"Keep moving, you witch!" one of the voices yelled.

A few seconds there was a scream fill in pain, belonging to a female's voice, Elizabeth…

Brooklyn took a few steps, before running off, returning to the secret passage. Leaving Kai alone again, with who knows what going to happen.

* * *

Crowds of vampires surround the giant room, which looks like an arena. All wearing black or red, and all were talking, and yelling.

The center of the arena, Kai was knelt down, chained to the floor with three vampires behind him.

Where Kai was looking stood Voltaire, Boris and Brooklyn, who he was holding a torch, the flames on it dazzle in hunger to burn something or _someone_.

And in between Kai and Voltaire, Boris and Brooklyn was Elizabeth. She was tied standing to a pole by ropes, her feet was covered by a pile of wood and straws. She smelt like gasoline, as some vampires have poured it down on her a while ago.

Then Voltaire step out of raising his hand up, for then the vampires fell in silence.

"Vampires of Blood Trillium and Black Rose," Voltaire began, "We are gathered here today to execute a witch who cast a spell on a vampire, who have broken the law of falling in love with a human."

"She's NOT a witch!" Kai yelled, before he got punch by one of the three vampires in the face to keep him silent.

"Her punishment is death, and her death is to be burned alive. Let the witch be dead!"

The vampires chant words as the time got nearer. _Witch_,_ burn_, and _death_ were the words that they say. Their chants got louder and faster like a heartbeat, and Boris slightly pushed Brooklyn, signaling him to do it now.

Brooklyn head to wear Elizabeth was tied, and Kai seeing this struggle to get free, but was push and pulled down by the three vampires behind him.

"Elizabeth!!" yelled Kai.

His words and all of Blood Trillium's and Black Rose's words ring in Brooklyn's ears as he came in front of her.

Brooklyn stretch out the hand that held the torch, the torch that was going to burn her. Brooklyn didn't know this was pressuring him so much, that what he is going to do will be a scar.

He looks at Elizabeth, his face showing he was sorry for what he is going to do, which then he did what he was suppose to do…

He drops the torch…

…The torch landed on the wood and straws…

…Then, it spread quickly like wildfire, as Elizabeth was burning by the flames of death.

Her screams echoed through the arena, as she was close to death.

Brooklyn stared at Kai, for Kai's face was in rage, and in pain for the lost of his love. Brooklyn face showed he was sorry for Kai, and then walked back to Boris and Voltaire.

"I am proud of you for what you did Brooklyn," Boris said with grin on his face.

"Yes…" Brooklyn said, his head down in shame as not only Kai was scarred for this event but him as well…

* * *

The past nights after that tragic event, Brooklyn has kept getting nightmares of it. Seeing Kai struggle, Elizabeth burned, and the crowd of vampires chanting for her to be gone and gone for good. 

Brooklyn silently walks to where the other vampires would drink blood and have conversations, but it was more of conversations and it was something so interesting that they are talking about.

Being curious Brooklyn went to one of the vampires, tapping them on the shoulder and they turn to see Brooklyn.

"Do you know why everyone's in a chatting mood, lately?" he asked.

"Yes," said a female vampire, "What we heard from the vampires of Black Rose is that Kai have left the clan and out of the country."

It was a shock for Brooklyn to hearing this. Kai wasn't suppose to leave the clan since he was a toddler, but he did.

But what Brooklyn didn't know was that the news of Kai's disappearance would effect everyone...

It was that these news, made everything snap...

**

* * *

I am finally done! Phew!! A long nine pages to do this in two days... Hope you guy enjoy reading ths long chapter, and stay in touch for the next chapter.**

**StarlightAngel101**


	5. Competition

**Here's the next chapter that you've been waiting for, so, read and REVIEW.**

**Summary, Ratings, Warnings, Genres, Pairings, and OC Profiles are all in Chapter One, if needed.**

**Disclaimer: **StarlightAngel101, DOES NOT own Beyblade, and OCs that belong to any authors I mention along the chapters. StarlightAngel101 owns story plot, Jess (OC), and other OCs that belongs to me and mention along the chapters.

**Author's Note:** Here is a legend to help you out when reading….

"Hello" – Talking

'_Hello,' _– Thinking

"_To be or Not To be," _– Quotes (will appear at the beginning of chapters)

_Any word that is in Italic _– Empathize the word

_**God send me an angel, From the heavens above **_– Lyrics or a letter/note (Their BOLD AND ITALIC)

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five: Competition 

"_Time went fast, yet it was a long 213 years that I was changed. I would have been dead, but I'm a vampire, someone who drinks the life of humans and lives immortal."_

A few nights after the news of Kai leaving Black Rose and Japan, everything went chaotic.

The relationship between Black Rose and Blood Trillium was ripped apart, and they have become more intense than ever before. Major conflicts happened between the two clans, as there were fights that lead to blood, and death.

It would have leave to a blood-thirsty war, if it weren't for Morganna. She was a peacekeeper between the two clans, although she belongs to Black Rose, but manages to get Voltaire and Boris to discuss the treaty that we would be at peace. Some of the conditions included that both clans had a territory, so no one would dare to intrude the area.

Everything was at peace, although still intense…

Then seventeen years later, the leader of the whole female vampires was dead. It was to believe she was mysteriously disappeared before she died. And it was hell for the female vampires for seven years. The male vampires treat them like their nothing, useless.

By the seventh year, Morganna was first mated to Voltaire, and then afterwards became the new leader for the females. And the nasty treatments from the males almost faded away.

It was a bumpy ride for everyone, especially for Brooklyn, seeing and experiencing the before and after of the turmoil between the two clans.

Brooklyn has seen Japan change during the many years that he finished as a toddler. Which then he became an adolescent by fifty-one years old, with that he was allow to drink animal blood, and compete in competitions that Blood Trillium throws.

After turning a hundred-and-one, he was then a young adult. For a young adult, he can leave the clan if interested, fight who they like and when they like, change a human, mate, and can drink simple liquids like water, alcohol, tea, coffee, and soda. His job as a young adult is to teach vampires to spy and learn defense.

Over the years, Brooklyn befriends a vampire named Garland, who was changed twenty-four years after Brooklyn. It was that after a few months of knowing each other they were close friends and like brothers.

Along the many years, Japan had many changes from having electricity, to World War II, and so much…

And now to the present time…

**

* * *

1989 – 182 years later, in Tokyo… (213 years, after Brooklyn was changed)**

Brooklyn walked along the streets of Tokyo, as it became the capital city of Japan for a long time now.

Many people were out for the night to go to parties, clubs, bars and just chilling out either warm or cold outside.

Today it was cold, as it was winter here in Japan. There was snow on the ground after a snow fall during the day, from what people heard from the weather report in televisions, radios and newspapers.

Brooklyn was heading to a dance club, as he was going to hang out with Garland and some other vampires that he knows in Blood Trillium.

They doing this since they had a night off of doing their duties, and some believe that it was to help Brooklyn out. Apparently, Brooklyn was in a depress mood, as he felt bored out of his life.

Brooklyn continued as he saw some people walk by him, and looking at the opposite side of the street he saw a couple talking and laughing, and afterwards the guy kiss her cheeks and she flushed.

He thought that maybe lately he was looking for someone to like and understand how he felt, but shrugged it off of that thought.

Passing by an antique shop he stops for a minute to look at some of the objects, that look old to some people, and yet some that look new. It was then he saw a mirror, with a gold frame, and standing for people to see behind the window case.

Brooklyn to a peak at the mirror, but it was the same as always ever since he became a young adult, his reflection wasn't there.

He learned that when you are a fledgling and toddler, you have your reflection. By the time you reach adolescent and as you age over the years, your reflection will be blurry. And once you hit a hundred-and-one and become young adult, it will be all gone.

Brooklyn sigh, as he then started walking again and going where he was supposed to go, the dance club.

* * *

"This is relaxing, all of us out and hanging out, no chores, no training, and nobody to tell us what to do," said Garland as he drinks his soda.

The dance club was very busy because it was a Saturday night, and a lot of teens would be here to party till the club closes, and find somewhere else to party in the night.

The music was booming loudly, and everyone dance, drink soda or alcohol, and socializing. The lights in the club flashed in many colors making it look interesting for everyone in it.

"Indeed it is," said Crusher.

Brooklyn just hadn't drunk much of his drink, as he was staring around to see many doing what they would do at a dance club.

This wasn't much helping him out, at all…

Crusher got Garland to see Brooklyn at his state, and Garland thought of something, that he nearly forgot.

"Hey, did you guys know that Boris is throwing a competition, but it's not going to be the same?" Garland began.

Brooklyn stares at Garland waiting to hear what he had to say.

"You see, Blood Trillium doesn't have an heir chosen yet, and so Boris said the winner of the competition is going to become the next heir of Blood Trillium."

This had gotten Brooklyn's interest, it had been a while that he did any competitions since helping out other vampires to learn to spy and train defense. So, what is he waiting for?

"When is it happening?" Brooklyn asked.

Garland forgot about that detail… But Crusher got to answer it.

"I heard it's going to happen three days from now," he answered.

"I'm in."

Then, Brooklyn saw a light-brown haired teen, which was smiling and waving at him in a flirty way.

"As soon as I done with a prey," with that he moved away from Garland and Crusher to go to her.

Garland and Crusher saw Brooklyn and the female teen talking for a bit, before she began feeling comfortable around Brooklyn.

That was Brooklyn style when hunting. He would get the prey comfortable to be around him, to the point that they want more from him. So, forth that Brooklyn would leave some kisses before going to the neck and drinking their life away.

Soon, the female stood up, and Brooklyn wraps his arm around her heading out of the dance club, and somewhere where he can go in for the blood with no one else to witness it.

* * *

The competition was three days away as Crusher had said, and many male vampires were training and practicing for this event as the winner in the competition would be claim as the next heir of Blood Trillium.

Brooklyn practice for the competition with Garland as they were going to be in it.

They mainly practice with sorts or weapons from swords to whips, and staff, offense, defense and dodging, but today they did with staffs.

Garland was in offense striking Brooklyn using the staff, and Brooklyn blocking and dodging every strike Garland gave.

One strike that Garland did, Brooklyn blocks it but grab his, as he flipped Garland, and Garland landed on his two feet, noting his staff was out of his grip.

"Good strategy Brooklyn," Garland said.

"No problem," Brooklyn replied.

It was then that they heard a vampire in pain, but not huge, and they turn to see a vampire on the ground, and after a few seconds was able to stand up, but was getting up weakly.

"You're lucky that it wasn't the competition or I'll have you in the hospitalize area," said an aggressive voice.

Then appear, a male no older than twenty-one, pale, with black hair, and blood-red eyes.

"That's Darien, for what I hear," said Mystel, for he was unpredictable as anyone will never know when he's here or not, "He has been training ever since he was allowing to. Everyone that he faces was in pain, or to chicken to face him after seeing his skills."

"You're kidding right?" asked Garland.

"No, because when I go for my training, I would see him all the time, and never skip once," replied Mystel.

"Looks like, we have to train a bit harder, incase if any of us were to face against him," said Brooklyn.

"Yes, indeed," Mystel said.

"So, Garland, ready for another round?" Brooklyn asked.

"You bet," Garland replied, as he got to staff back from Brooklyn and position himself in defense.

With that Brooklyn got into his offense position, before he got ready to charge at Garland.

* * *

The throne room was crowded with many vampires male and female, as they formed a big circle, with an empty space that they formed for the battles that they will see.

For those who were fighting, they done practicing and training for this event, as they put their skills to the test to see if they can be able to be the winner of the competition and the new heir of Blood Trillium.

What they have known for sure, that they must fight in order to go to the next round. In order to win, the opponent can drop their weapon in surrender, and must go down (by being knocked out) and unable to fight. Each participant has to use one weapon of choice, but if they win they had a choice on switching weapons.

Brooklyn made a choice on using the broad-sword. And he saw all of the other vampires participating. He see Crusher with a battle ax, Garland twin swords, Mystel a set of sais (A/N: The weapon that Raphael from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles uses, and Electra), and saw many others with swords, staff, whips and axes.

Then he spotted Darien, and notices that Darien was only using throwing knives as his weapon of choice. And for sure, Brooklyn knows that Darien might have a strategy going on, because for sure Darien won't be using those throughout the whole tournament.

All of the vampires silenced as Boris came standing, raising his hands till hearing nothing.

Then he began his speech…

"Members of Blood Trillium, today is the day that we'll find our heir to Blood Trillium, as I will be in my time of need in the further years to come. Those who are willing to get the title, have train from sunset to sunrise of long hours of blood and sweat to show what they got what it takes to declare that they are to be the heir of this clan. We wish them good luck, and let the tournament began!"

The all of the vampires yell and cheer, of his speech and eager for the first fight to be in play.

Then a male vampire appears in the middle of the circle, which seems to be a referee for the tournament, call out, "The first battle will be Brooklyn against Michael, take your position."

Brooklyn step into the circle as well as Michael, in which they face each other, and the referee was in between them.

Brooklyn draw out the broad-sword, and Michael drew out a sword as well.

"Any last words?" asked Michael.

Brooklyn smirked, replying, "We'll see who will have the last word?"

With that said and done, the referee finally said, "Ready, and FIGHT!!!"

**

* * *

Cliffhanger right there! Who will be the next heir of Blood Trillium? Then check it out in the next chapter of Our Bloody Memories.**

**StarlightAngel101**

**P.S. Check out the poll on my profile, and cast your vote.**


	6. Victory

**New chapter of Our Bloody Memories… Sit back, relax, and enjoy reading where we left off.**

**Summary, Ratings, Warnings, Genres, Pairings, and OC Profiles are all in Chapter One, if needed.**

**Disclaimer: **StarlightAngel101, DOES NOT own Beyblade, and OCs that belong to any authors I mention along the chapters. StarlightAngel101 owns story plot, Jess (OC), and other OCs that belongs to me and mention along the chapters.

**A legend to help you out when reading….**

"Hello" – Talking

'_Hello,' _– Thinking

"_To be or Not To be," _– Quotes (will appear at the beginning of chapters)

_Any word that is in Italic _– Empathize the word

_**God send me an angel, From the heavens above **_– Lyrics or a letter/note (Their BOLD AND ITALIC)

**

* * *

Previously**

Blood Trillium is throwing a tournament to find the heir. Brooklyn was interested and joins in along with Garland and Crusher. On the day that the tournament began, Brooklyn was first to face of Michael, and with that they began.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six: Victory 

"_Blood, sweat, and tears will be shown by many vampires who will compete…But one with agility, strength, and wisdom will become victorious."_

Michael began charging at Brooklyn, with his sword preparing to strike at him. In one swift movement, Michael's strike got block by Brooklyn's broadsword.

"In my view, you've just made a mistake of charging at me," Brooklyn said.

"How?" Michael asked.

"Like this," Brooklyn replied as he punched Michael's stomach, leaving him in pain and with his other hand touching where he kicked him.

This got him distract enough for Brooklyn with one swift of his sword, hitting Michael's sword, making Michael to lose his grip on it, sending the sword moving away from him.

Brooklyn kicked Michael down to the ground, and when Michael was about to get up, Brooklyn place his foot on his torso, and bringing the sword close to Michael's chin.

It was then that the referee came in and calls out, "Michael is out, Brooklyn wins the match!"

The vampires around crowd louder then before, as they cheer Brooklyn as he was one step closer to win the title.

Brooklyn walks back to the participants, where Garland and Crusher congratulate him.

"Nice job Brooklyn," Garland said as he patted on his shoulder.

"You really outsmarted him," Crusher said.

"It was nothing, that move he did was amateur," Brooklyn replied.

"Next match, is Mystel against Seth, participants come to the circle," said the vampire referee.

"Now this we got to see," Garland said as he, Brooklyn and Crusher take a look on the match that was just starting.

* * *

"Argh!" Garland yelled as he uses his twin swords to strike a vampire, whom he blocks, every movement, with the staff.

With one last blow, although the vampire block it, both of them try to push one another off, but didn't budge one bit.

"Give up Jylz, there's no way you'll win," Garland said.

"We'll see about that," Jylz responded.

Jylz back away from Garland, as he was getting to prepare to attack him. It was then that he began charging to hit him, but Garland dodges it. Jylz didn't have enough time to react in time for Garland to kick him on the back. It was hard kick as Jylz was sent flying to the ground and sliding off into the crowd.

Afterwards, Jylz wasn't able to get up, struggling but failed to do so.

"Jylz is unable to fight, Garland wins the match!"

The crowd cheers him loudly, for he won and ready to go fight in the next round.

For Jylz, he was carried to the hospitalize area, where those who are injured are sent.

* * *

The several past matches, was a thrill for the crowd, and for the participants. But it was getting intense as it was the finals. Brooklyn, Garland, Darien, and a vampire named Myles were the final vampires to be closer to their goal of being the winner.

Darien and Brooklyn still have their weapons, Garland and Myles have swords.

"Now, to know who fights who we will flip a coin," said the referee, "To the two who say the right side of the coin will battle first."

The referee went in his pocket to pick up a coin and position it so that it will be ready to flip it.

"Then what do you guys call out for?" asked the referee.

"Heads," said Darien.

"Tails," said Myles.

"Tails," said Brooklyn.

"Heads," said Garland.

Flipping the coin, catching it and placing it on the back of his hand, the referee opens his hand to see the result.

"Brooklyn and Myles are to compete first, then Darien and Garland," responded the referee.

The crowd cheers, no matter what… All they want to see is a fight, and seeing the winner and the heir of Blood Trillium.

Darien and Garland left the circle, Garland noting that Darien had a sinister look in his blood-red eyes as fiddle with his knife with his two fingers.

As for Myles and Brooklyn, they stood in the circle facing each other, waiting for the signal to fight.

The referee looks at both of them, and finally said, "BEGIN!"

Myles took the charge and offense, as Brooklyn got into his defense position.

Several times Myles strike and slash at Brooklyn, and Brooklyn block every move that Myles had made.

Thrusting his sword at Brooklyn, he dodges every move, but manages to turn the tables around as Brooklyn went to the offense as Myles got into defense.

"You are certainly not bad with this… What are you adolescence?" asked Michael.

"Try a young adult trying to kick your sorry ass." answered Brooklyn.

"Wha-" was all that Myles say as Brooklyn knock the sword out of his hand. Myles turning to face Brooklyn, to have the sword near his heart.

"Please," whispering Myles, in fear and desperation, "Don't kill me, I too young to die."

'_He's so stupid…' _Brooklyn thought, _'He's a vampire and knows that he'll be forever young at his age…Oh, well."_

"Then surrender," was all that Brooklyn said.

Without hesitation, Myles went down to the floor, signaling the referee to end the match.

"Brooklyn wins, and heads to the finals!!"

The vampires were proud to see the first finalist, and at the final step to become victorious.

"Go Brooklyn! We love you!!!" yelled the females.

Boris smile at Brooklyn's performance, this is what he was expecting… But he, Brooklyn must beat the winner in the next match in order to become the next heir, something Boris wanted to see ever since Brooklyn became of age.

Brooklyn went back outside of the circle, before he had past Garland and saying a quick few words to him.

"Good luck, Garland," Brooklyn said.

"Don't worry Brooklyn, I think I can beat him," was all he said before moving to the center and facing Darien.

Darien and Garland got into their fighting stance, waiting for the referee to begin…

"You know, it takes more than luck to beat me," Darien said.

"We'll see about that," Garland replied.

The referee looks at them to see that they were ready to battle.

"BEGIN!" he yelled.

Garland began to strike at Darien, and did it multiple times before Darien vanished, as for Garland he was shock about this.

But he wasn't aware that Darien came behind him, and kicks him on the back, making Garland crash on the ground.

Garland went to get up quickly but felt pains on his shoulder, arm, and his leg bringing him down to the ground.

He panted heavily, and he saw something red flowing in the ground, blood and notices three small daggers scattered on the ground.

Turns out that Darien has thrown the knives to injure him, and keep him lying on the ground.

Brooklyn seeing this was in fear of his companion's life.

However one of the daggers was close to Garland so Garland went to reach it fast, and shift his body to face Darien.

About to throw the dagger at him, Darien was fast as he thrown another dagger first, hitting Garland's hand that held the dagger, and the dagger to come out of his grasp.

Garland's hand bled, as he try getting up again, but this time a sword appear, and it's tip was close to Garland heart.

His eyes look up to see Darien's blood-red eyes, seeing the sinister look on his face.

"If you want to live, then I suggest for you to lie down and stay there," he said coldly.

…And that's what Garland did. His whole body was on the floor stiff, the referee notice this, calling to the crowd that Darien was the winner, and facing Brooklyn in the final battle.

They cheered, as the moment has come…

…Two participants…

…One, final battle…

…And in the end, one will be declare as not only the winner but the new heir of Blood Trillium.

Brooklyn stare at Darien, as Darien stare at him smiling. Darien is eager to face him and eager to get Brooklyn in the same fate as Garland.

As for Garland, he was able to get up, but walk a bit weakly since his injury on his leg. Some vampires escorted him to the hospitalize area, for where he would rest and heal.

His sword that he uses was on the ground but until Darien pick the sword up, and observing the object.

With a smile, he tosses the knives away, indicating that he'll be using the sword in the final battle.

Brooklyn head to the center of the circle hearing the crowd cheering, feeling that everything around him has gotten slower for what it will be expected.

His heart would have beaten fast, if he was alive, the adrenaline.

He stops at the center facing Darien getting into fighting stance.

"You know, you can turn away," said Darien with hint of aggressiveness.

"Well, I prefer not to, unless you're saying that because you are scared of facing me," Brooklyn said with a smile on his face.

Darien clench his teeth in anger, eyes showing hate and how much he is piss off at Brooklyn's comment.

"Fine then," Darien said before he say a few more words more coldly, "You'll have the same fate as you buddy."

Darien got into his fighting stance as well, and the referee got this as a signal that their ready.

"LET THE FINAL BATTLE BEGAN!"

The crowd cheers as they are finally to be able to see the final battle.

Darien rush at Brooklyn striking his sword at him aggressively. Brooklyn ended up on defense striking his sword to block every one of Darien's moves.

It was a while that the tables were turn around as Brooklyn manage to get into the offense. Darien as well blocks Brooklyn's strikes, till they crash their swords together, struggling to push one another away from them.

"My, my, you have survived longer than any of the opponents I have faced since the tournament began," Darien said.

"Well, so, do you," Brooklyn said.

Eventually, Darien has broken their swords contact, knocking Brooklyn and Brooklyn losing his grip on the sword.

Brooklyn turn to get his sword, which was a bad mistake as Darien took the advantage, and slashing his sword on Brooklyn's back. Brooklyn fell down in pain, turning around with his arms holding him up from the ground.

Then Darien charge at him, his sword ready to strike at him as if the sword wants to pierce the flesh and feel the blood flow out of it.

Brooklyn looks to see his sword not to far from him. He reaches out for the sword, and got it, in time to block Darien's sword from making contact of Brooklyn.

They had another struggle pushing each other away.

'_I need a way to get off the ground,' _Brooklyn thought.

And an idea hit him…

Out of nowhere, Brooklyn was beginning to push Darien up, till he had enough room to do what he was going to do.

He kicks Darien in the guts; send him flying down to the ground away from him.

Brooklyn quickly got up, in a fighting stance, but Brooklyn was feeling his strength was starting to leave. He pant for a bit, seeing Darien getting up on his knees, and when he saw Darien, his eye were at pure rage, that it seem to be glowing in lust to win, willing to do anything to get Brooklyn out.

Brooklyn quickly removes his shirt, cause many of the females to cry in astonishment of his well-built chest.

"OH, MY GOD!! GO, BROOKLYN!!" one of the female's yelled as she automatically fainted getting some of the vampires behind her to catch her.

Brooklyn then got into a fighting stance once more, waiting for Darien to make his move.

"ARGH!!" cried Darien as he charges at Brooklyn, taking many strikes at him, and Brooklyn blocks every one.

But one strike Darien did slash at Brooklyn's arm, blood to be release from the flesh.

Darien took a step back taking deep breaths, looking at the blade to see crimson liquid on it, and flowing down. He stares back at Brooklyn, seeing him on his knees, with his arm that didn't hold anything to be place on where the wound was made, breathing hard as well.

They were both tired, yet they had to keep going till one person is down, looks like it's the survival of the fittest.

Brooklyn manages to get up, but in a way that he was starting to get weaken.

And this time, Brooklyn charges at Darien, swinging his hardest to strike at him.

Although Darien dodges a few, Brooklyn manages to slash his arm, cheek, blood flying everywhere and splattering on the ground.

It was then that Brooklyn charges once more, and Darien was getting ready to block his strike…

…but it didn't go straight to Darien's blade.

It pierced one of Darien's legs. He screams in pain, going down to one knee and clutching his wounded leg.

Brooklyn kept his distance from him. Waiting to find out what happens next.

Darien got up with struggling, staring at Brooklyn once more, he once again charges at him.

Brooklyn got into his defense position, yet Darien didn't reach to Brooklyn.

Instead, half way through his charging, he collapse from his leg that was been wounded where Brooklyn stroke. He try getting up, his hands raising his body up, but collapse from having no strength left to battle.

Brooklyn was the only one standing.

The referee look at Darien, which then he gave one final call.

"Darien is unable to battle! Our winner and our new heir is Brooklyn!!"

Everyone cheered loudly, proud to see the winner, and the new heir of Blood Trillium.

Brooklyn drops the sword he fought through the beginning of the tournament. He stares at Boris, and Boris had a smile on his thin pale lips.

Brooklyn walk towards Boris, but each step he took was very weak, and without warning Brooklyn collapse on the ground. Darkness spread his vision as he has fallen into unconsciousness.

* * *

His eyes open, revealing his bluish-green eyes, as he looks to see where was he.

There were a lot of beds in the room, as they were in white blankets; some people were lying on it, with bandages on some parts of their body. Looks like to him it's the hospitalize area.

Brooklyn manage to get up, and he look down to see some bandages on his torso, and his arm was also bandage, but was held by a sling hung around his neck.

"Hey Brooklyn you're awake," Brooklyn turn to see Garland in a few bandages, as he head to the bed that he was in.

"What happened?" asked Brooklyn.

"You've won Brooklyn," replied Crusher as he came in with Mystel.

"Yeah that was way intense between you and Darien back there," Mystel added.

"And now you are the heir of Blood Trillium, boy, you'll be getting a lot of respect from Blood Trillium," Garland said.

"Don't worry about it Garland, just hang with me and you'll get respect as well," Brooklyn said, and with that they laugh for a bit, till Boris came in.

"Alright, you know that he needs some rest after winning, so, leave him to recover," Boris commanded.

"Yes sir," the three answered as they head out of the hospitalize room.

Boris headed to Brooklyn placing a hand on his shoulders. It was then that he said, "Congratulations for becoming the next heir of Blood Trillium."

"Thank you, sir," responded Brooklyn.

"But I want you to rest, so you can recover and be in good health, is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll leave you to rest."

With that Boris headed out of the hospitalize room, closing the door behind him.

'_Wow, me an heir of Blood Trillium," _Brooklyn thought.

He rested his head on his pillow, sensing that the sun is soon to rise and it was time to sleep.

Before falling asleep, he smiled at one last thought.

'_It will be a huge change.'_

**

* * *

Another chapter ends right here. Stay in touch for Chapter Seven of Our Bloody Memories.**

**HINT**** – The first appearance of my OC, Jess.**

**StarlightAngel101**

**Peace.**


	7. First Sight

**Alright, I want to be honest that over the past few weeks that I have updated Our Bloody Memories, I have over 170 hits. However, my reviews are in total of ten, and two authors have review. I may be happy to see the hits, but my self-esteem had drop a bit. I'm not sure why, but I had a chance to discuss this to an author and friend of mine about it, and it could be a possibility that not a lot of people are a fan of Brooklyn.**

**I'm not going to cancel this story after all the hard work I have been doing over a few months to plan this story. I, StarlightAngel101 am still continuing the story.**

**That's about it for me to say, and here's a new chapter. P.S.: Please review, after reading this story.**

**Special Thanks goes to sky d, and PheonixTears25.**

**Summary, Ratings, Warnings, Genres, Pairings, and OC Profiles are all in Chapter One, if needed.**

**Disclaimer: **StarlightAngel101, DOES NOT own Beyblade, and OCs that belong to any authors I mention along the chapters. StarlightAngel101 owns story plot, Jess (OC), and other OCs that belongs to me and mention along the chapters.

**A legend to help you out when reading….**

"Hello" – Talking

'_Hello,' _– Thinking

"_To be or Not To be," _– Quotes (will appear at the beginning of chapters)

_Any word that is in Italic _– Empathize the word

_**God send me an angel, From the heavens above **_– Lyrics or a letter/note (Their BOLD AND ITALIC)

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: First Sight 

"_When he set eyes on her, the world around him changed."_

Being an heir of Blood Trillium seemed good for many vampires, but for Brooklyn it was hard and busy.

Over the past few days after the tournament, every vampire especially the females were all over him. They would always hang out with him, even at times where he just wanted to be alone, and females would flirt to get his attention, but no luck.

Well except for Crusher, Garland and Mystel. They have been friends before he was declared as the heir of Blood Trillium.

With his duties as a young adult he had new duties. He is to learn become an elder once he has come of age or when Boris is no longer to lead Blood Trillium. Also as an heir he _must _attend all competition and _has_ to give out punishments for those who do not follow the rules.

It was tiring for Brooklyn from duties to being the popular vampire who is at a high rank.

At least the only place that he could be alone was in his room, and hunting after the sun sets and before the sun rises.

These thoughts of what happened was in his mind tonight at he went out hunting.

Going from roof to roof of Tokyo, he looks for the perfect prey to replenish his hunger.

It took a while till he found a teenage girl, who was waiting at the bus stop around one am in the morning.

Walking towards her, the girl looks up to see him, thinking he was handsome.

"Why is a beauty like you doing here, in the middle of the night?" Brooklyn asked her.

"Well, um…" she began responding, "I was on my way of meeting my boyfriend, yet I feel he's my ex after cheating me with a slut."

"You know, what if you were to get even with him, by cheating as well?"

She looked up to him, like if it was the craziest idea he had ever had. But it got her interested, because to her guess, this unknown, handsome guy might like her and want to cheat her boyfriend with him.

"Yes it could be interesting, but I don't have someone to cheat with. Unless, there is someone _right _now that I can cheat him with."

With that she eyed Brooklyn, her body language showing some flirting, signaling Brooklyn to say or do something on cue.

"Maybe I can be the honor in helping you out."

The teenage girl immediately stand up, as Brooklyn took her hand taking her to a place that to her that they would have a little passion moment, but for Brooklyn a place where he can drink the crimson liquid in secret.

* * *

He returns to his room, closing the paper door and heading to the futon to lie down and relax.

Staring at the ceiling he every wonder, about the many female preys that he fooled them in order to get their blood to drink. Thinking about what would happen if he were to be serious to liking a human, and a struggle to prevent himself from drinking their blood, and knowing of his secret. A thought, of him ever wonder if he were to fall in _love _to them.

Even if possible those girls weren't his type. To him they were egocentric, too girly, have a boyfriend, depends on other people to serve them, and to him, he must have been hunting a lot of girls who are sluts and thinks of sex.

Practically they would be the same like the female vampires at Blood Trillium.

He wasn't sure what type of girl he was interested. And he had a minute of thinking what type of girl he was interested in.

It was then that he thought he might like a girl who is independent, assertive of her beliefs and values, and maybe a girl who's into the arts, which it doesn't much matter what kind of arts she's into.

Having to think of that he then got the ideal of what kind of girl he was into.

Stretching his arms out, yawning as he was tired, he decides to call it a day.

Stripping down to his navy-blue boxers, he lifted up the blankets leaving it to cover him, he drift into slumber, resting till the sun would set.

**

* * *

Brooklyn's Dream**

He was in the darkness. It was black, empty, he was alone.

Wondering in the darkness, he thought if there would be something to end this.

It took a while till he saw something lying on the floor. Taking a closer look it was a card, a tarot card. Yet it looks like the same kind of cards his parents would use to tell the past, present and future for the customers who come by.

Flipping the card over, since it was showing the back of it. With the picture in color and a few words printed in Spanish, since his mother and father were originally from Spain, and he was born in that country.

He understands it clearly knowing what the Spanish word is. Amor means _love_.

'_Is this dream trying to tell me something,' _Brooklyn thought.

Within a second the darkness that was once there faded away, bringing him in a beach at night.

The waves coming in were calm, making contact with the sand and retreating back into the waters.

It was then that Brooklyn notices a silhouette, standing and what seems to be staring at the waters.

The silhouette was a teenage girl, with waist-length hair, flowing gracefully against the wind.

Brooklyn wanted to see who she was, but her voice stop him.

"Don't go any closer," she said, "You'll see me soon, and the card that you hold is what you're future has written for you." With those words said, she faded off, as a ghost.

Brooklyn stare at the card that he held over the past minutes, noticing the card glowed before it too was vanished just like her.

Brooklyn looks around the area he was in, noticing Tokyo was a bit different than before.

'_Is this Tokyo in the future?' _he thought.

And with out warning, it was broken like glass and he was back into darkness…falling in an endless pit.

**End of Dream**

* * *

Brooklyn opens his eyes, waking up into reality.

'_That dream…'_ he thought, _'It looks as if it was Tokyo in the future. Could it be true what she says? But who was she?'_

Staring at the clock that he have got ever since some inventors made electric clocks, he saw it was 3:24 in the afternoon. It would be a few more hours till he goes out in the night.

It took a while for Brooklyn to feel calm enough to sleep, yet it bug him that vampires usually never dream, unless about their past life, and he had a dream that seem to be in the future. But how many years will it be to see that the future is real?

Putting that question aside in his mind, he closes his eyes, going back to sleep, hoping for a dreamless one.

**

* * *

2005 – 16 years later…**

Opening his eyes, he wakens from his sleep and ready for another night as always.

Getting out of bed he opens the thick black curtains that cover the windows to see the view of the night. The night was beautiful as always even during the spring season.

He headed off to the drawers to get changed since he was wearing pants and no shirt. He manages to find what to wear for the night.

And today he was going to hunt, and explore the city.

It was the twenty-first century for everyone living in this planet, and many things have been changing so much. From amazing TV shows and movies, to the newest technology that the vampires in Blood Trillium, even Brooklyn are using, mainly cell phones. And there are many computers that take you in the internet all across the world.

Japan not only has change again, but this time creates so many kinds of technology that can be use in the near future from now.

Brooklyn getting ready, he headed to the door after getting his navy-blue and black cell from the bedside table near his futon.

Going out of Blood Trillium and staying out till the night ends.

* * *

He breathes in the air on top of the building, staring at the view of Tokyo at night time. The buildings' lights and streetlights lit up like many dazzling stars, but mainly he prefers the stars glittering at the night sky.

In his views it was amazing seeing Japan like this, and would have never known about it if he choose death at the time he was given the immortality. When looking at his life of a vampire and thinking of the good and bad sides of this, it was on the good side of being a vampire.

Staring at the view once more he notices the ocean at the distance. The water was dark and calm, from where he's at, which then remind him of the dream a while back.

Then a curiosity came to him. What if he would check to see if the dream can be true and he would be able to find someone who he'll love?

Well, one way for Brooklyn to know is to check it out.

So, Brooklyn disappears into the night, heading off to the beach.

* * *

It took a while for him to head to the beach, due to his stomach growling for blood, but at least it was off of his list of things to do for the night.

He stares off at the beach, seeing the waves come in. It was relaxing for him, but there was a reason to be here. He wanted to see if the dream was true, but like any other million dreams that people would have, it's not.

Staring at his right side, at a distance, he saw a bunch of teens, hanging around; maybe a party is going on. There were cars there, and a small bon fire was lit emitting warm light. Laughing, talking, and playing a game of beach volleyball, having fun on a Friday night in mid-May.

Brooklyn set his gaze back at ocean once more, before leaving the beach and heading back to Blood Trillium.

He turns his body to head back, until…

WHACK

Something have hit him on the head, it didn't hurt much but was surprise to unexpected that. Turning around he then notice a white ball on the sand in front of him.

Where in the heck did that come from?

On cue someone was heading toward him, running closer, till Brooklyn got a better view of the person.

A female, about 5'5" tall, and a lightly fair skin tone. Her dark-brown waist-length hair was flowing from her running, and no longer flowing as she was in front of Brooklyn.

"I am sorry about that," she spoke, "It was my fault, let's just say I hit a ball to hard while playing a game." She said this as she knelt down to pick up the ball, without looking at Brooklyn.

"It's no problem," Brooklyn said.

She got back up, to then look at Brooklyn, giving him a chance to see her eyes. And got lost in them for he have never seen someone with crystal-blue eyes dazzle as crystals, with some gray around the pupils.

It was the same situation for her seeing his eyes like the ocean in a sunny day.

An awkward silence fell upon them, a moment where they have thought to be the only ones in the world right now...

**

* * *

There you go the first appearance of Jess, and another chapter done.**

**But before the update comes, I'm going to give you some information about what's going to happen. In the next chapters you get to see Jess's life till she meets Brooklyn for the first time. What happens in her life? Well it's a simple answer read when updates come. And see you around.**

**Peace**

**StarlightAngel101**


	8. Beginning

**No Author's Notes for today enjoy reading Our Bloody Memories and Review!!**

**Summary, Rated, Warnings, Genres, Pairing and OC Profiles are in Chapter One if needed.**

**Disclaimer: **StarlightAngel101, DOES NOT own Beyblade, and OCs that belong to any authors I mention along the chapters. StarlightAngel101 owns story plot, Jess (OC), and other Ocs that belongs to me and mention along the chapters.

**A legend to help out when reading….**

"Hello" – Talking

'_Hello,' _– Thinking

"_To be or Not To be," _– Quotes (will appear at the beginning of chapters)

_Any word that is in Italic _– Empathize the word

_**God send me an angel, From the heavens above **_– Lyrics or a letter/note, e-mails (Their BOLD AND ITALIC)

**

* * *

OC PROFILE**

**Name: **Jessica Pacheco

**Nickname: **Jess

**Age:** 16-17 (Human Years), 2 (Vampire Years, Fledgling)

**Nationality: **Canadian/ Portuguese

**Appearance: **5'5", body is slim, but close to average weight and athletic. Dark brown waist length hair, crystal blue eyes with grey around the pupils, and light fair skin tone.

**Personality: **Independent, emotional, tom-boyish, artistic, silent at sometimes, assertive at often, and intelligence is above average.

**Clothing: **(Wears when a vampire) Black halter turtle-neck top, covers the waist and hips, black pants, black fingerless gloves, and black boots. When its' cold, wears a white knee length jacket with grey details. Other clothing will be known during the chapters

**Other Information: **She wears a necklace; a white and blue snowflake that her birth-family given to her. Wears another one but only when the time comes.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight: Beginning 

"_At sixteen, I left my life from Canada, to go to Japan. It's a beginning of a new chapter of my new life."_

**Mid-August 2004**

A black mini-van drove to an airport, and found a spot to park, on a busy summer day, and one going to the stop the engine was turn off.

A teenage girl sixteen, with dark-brown hair, crystal-blue eyes with grey around the pupils, and a lightly fair skin, stares at the airport, thinking of what is soon to happen.

"Hey Jess…Jessica?"

She turns around to meet her eyes with brown eyes that belong to her older sister, Chantel. She's nineteen with black mid-back length hair, and a fair tone. Her older sister has volunteered to take her here to the airport and to drop her off.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

This question made Jess not sure if she was ready, but she is after months of planning her family did.

Today, Jess was to leave Canada to go to Japan for being accepted for a scholarship for the school of the arts. Her family although were amazed about it, they had support Jess to get prepared for this day. Her father, aunt, and uncle chip in some money for her enough to last a few months in Japan, meaning Jess had to go job hunting in Japan. Jess had things cover for once she arrives in Japan, as she met a pen-pal which she sent letters to her for about two years, and her pen-pal was kind enough to give her a guide.

"Chantel, you know if I wasn't ready, I would turn it down, and get someone else to have it and be where I am now," was all she replied.

She stares back of the airport thinking about her life in Japan, away from her family, school, and those who were friends and companions. She is starting a new life alone with all the support that her family gave her for the last time.

Chantel look at her watch seeing what time is and said to Jess, "You know if you stay longer, you'll miss your flight. Plus, I need to get Ryan to his friend's party."

"So, I guess it is good-bye then," Jess said, "But as I arrive in Japan and get settle, I'll send you guys a letter, cool?"

"Cool."

Jess hugs her older sister, as Chantel hugs her back.

"Tell Ryan and Danielle I said good-bye."

"Okay."

Jess parted from the hug, and opens the door to get out. She went around the back of the van, and her sister press a button to open the van, getting her backpack, wheeled upright suitcase, and duffle bag.

Closing the van's back door, Jess headed to the entrance of the airport, but stops to look at her older sister for the last time and waved at her farewell.

* * *

After a few hours flying in the air traveling from Canada to Japan, the plane arrives at it destination. It took a while, till the announcement told the passengers that they were allow getting off the flight and enjoying their time in Japan.

Jess managed to get inside and find her luggage, but the only thing that she needs to do is find her pen-pal. Her pen-pal informed her before Jess left Canada was that she'll be holding a sign saying **Pen-Pal**.

Walking past many people, she looked for a sign to find her pen-pal. And Jess manages to catch a sign saying what she was expecting to see.

With that she head to the sign, she then saw her pen-pal for the first time.

She was about Jess's height, black knee-length hair with blue tips, braided, brown eyes, and a fair skin tone. She wore a white tank-top under a sea-green sleeveless vest, black capris and fingerless gloves, and white and black running shoes.

"Jessica?" she asked.

"Yes," replied Jess, "And you're Nicole Kyanna."

"Yeah, and I am glad to meet you here, plus to give you a tour around Tokyo and help you out."

"Cool, and thanks."

"No problem, so, you want to drop your bags at the dormitory before we begin?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Nicole and Jess head out of the airport, and got a taxi to drive them to where Jess would stay for now.

* * *

"Holy shit, is this the school that I'm attending?!" Jess asked.

"Yes, this is the school that you're attending," replied Nicole.

They got drop off from the taxi cab, and head to the school in which Jess would attend. The school is called Emi Nagasaki's School of the Arts. For a school it was huge, from the main buildings, to the field where sports is play by students, tennis courts, green houses, and lastly two other buildings next to it thinking that it must be the dormitory area.

"Let's go and find your dorm room."

Nicole grabs Jess, as she took her to the dorm building to the right, guessing this must be where the girls stay.

They entered the room in which Jess would stay in the school year. It was painted beige, and there was floor carpet. A desk with a chair was on the right side of the room and next to it is a sliding door making it the closet. On the left side is a bed, with blankets folded neatly on a mattress.

"The washrooms and shower rooms are down the hall to your left, and the bulletin board will display information for events, programs and club, and other announcements."

"Cool."

"So, I'll leave you to unpack and after that I'll get you a quick tour." With that Nicole left Jess in her room to unpack her things.

Starting at first to unpack her clothes, Jess slide the doors open to see clothing hooks on a bar. Grabbing her wheeled upright suitcase, she opens it up to see her clothes, and started removing them from the bag, to hang them in the closet.

With that done, she made the bed that she'll be sleeping with. It was then, that her cell phone began to ring.

Quickly she went to her backpack and open the side pockets to reach in, grabbing her white and grey cell.

Flipping it open, she presses a number and then said, "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Karen Lu from Moonlight Star Café;" responded the other person on the other line "Is this Jessica Pacheco that I am talking to?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so you'll be having an interview tomorrow at 2:45pm, and hope that you will become a member of our team."

"Thank you, good-bye."

"Good-bye"

And she hung up.

A while back in Canada, Jess was surfing the net on the computer, to find a part-time job in Japan which then a job for a waitress is wanted in a café. So, she a filled an online application of it and send it expecting to get a call from them, and it work. If it didn't then she would go job hunting, by highlighting from newspaper looking for a part-time job.

Looking at the room that she'll be staying, Jess thought to do the rest after taking a tour with Nicole.

Grabbing her backpack, with her camera, wallet, and her keys to the room she went out of her room, locking the door behind her.

* * *

The night time came in Tokyo, as Jess stare out of the window seeing the dark-blue sky cover in white bright stars, before she return to find something to wear tomorrow.

The tour around Tokyo went well, as Jess manage to get some photos, and knowing the streets as well. They went to a restaurant, and Jess try out some teriyaki which to her was delicious. They made plans to do some shopping, for school supplies, and clothes, but after Jess goes to the interview.

Also when she came back she met a few girls in the dorms, Meilin Tiano, Roxanna Kylonody, and Rose Haidaya. To her they seem to be okay although she met them during a small conflict with Roxanna and Meilin, something about a couple ending their relationship.

Looking for something to wear for the interview and to hang out she pick out two tops; a lavender, crossover blouse with a V-neck collar, a red t-shirt with a V-neck collar as well, and a pair of black jeans.

Placing the tops and jeans on the desk, Jess notices on her laptop, in which she had bring here was an e-mail.

Clicking to the e-mail, it was from her older sister;

_**Hey Jess,**_

_**Hope you manage to get to Japan safely and know the place well, after a few hours, we started missing you so much. Anyway, I just want to say good luck to your new life in Japan…and get good grades, even though you always do.**_

_**E-mail back,**_

_**Chantel**_

Reading the e-mail, Jess laughs a bit and started typing a reply to Chantel.

_**Hey,**_

_**Got your e-mail, and beginning to adjust my life here. So, far I met my pen-pal, Nicole, and met some new people. Also I got some pictures that I'll send by mail when I get the time. E-mail you soon…**_

_**Jess**_

_**P.S. The grades thing, coming out of someone who got a C too much, HAHAHA.**_

Finishing the e-mail, Jess hit the ENTER button and the e-mail was sent.

Afterwards, Jess turn off the laptop, noticing the time as it was 11:54pm. Jess propped herself on the bed, stretching before getting into the blankets and dreaming off to dream-land.

* * *

"Come on, when you start?!" Nicole asked in excitement, hearing the news that Jess got the part-time job as a waitress in Moonlight Star Café. And the employer doing the questioning with Jess have mention to Jess that she was the first that she hired, as she turn down some people getting the job.

"I start next week, a week before school starts," replied Jess, "And when I went there; it turns out to be a café and restaurant, so I might have to not only teas and slice of cakes, but serving meals as well. However, I need to get black dress pants, and a belt-scarf; which can be blue, white or purple."

"Looks like it's a good thing why we are here now," said Nicole, as they were walking inside the mall, looking for a store to purchase things in need for school, Jess's job uniform, and clothes for Nicole as she follows the latest trends for school.

"First, we need to get some supplies for school," Jess said.

"And what are we waiting for let's go!" Nicole replied, taking Jess to a store in which they sell some supplies."

* * *

It was around 4:27pm, when Jess and Nicole done their shopping and decide to have an early dinner.

Heading to the food court, Jess and Nicole went to get something to eat.

Nicole ordered sushi, and Root Beer (soda), and for Jess, tuna sandwich, small bag of chips, and Ice Tea.

They found a place to sit, and enjoy the yummy meal as they spent a few hours in the mall finishing their list of thing needed.

"Jess, you'll love the school that you're attending to," Nicole said starting a conversation, "The best part is the teachers, social events, and the guys. They are so HOT!"

"Wow, but I might like the first two that you said," Jess replied.

"Why not, guys?"

"Okay, one, I'm tomboyish often and I like to play sports even if it means there is minor violence. Secondly, in Canada, I have made friends with a few guys, and lastly I have only dated one guy since I became a teenager. And in the end we just became friends."

"Wow…" Nicole said, as she giggles at what Jess said.

"It's true that it's funny," Jess said, with a smirk on her face, before taking another bite of her tuna sandwich.

"But, who knows… You might be lucky to find your future boyfriend, or love here in Japan."

"You say it like the horoscopes in the magazines I read, and so far it didn't much help."

"Well, you may never know."

"True."

"After we are done eating, you want to check a few more stores before we leave?" asked Nicole.

"Sure."

**

* * *

The Night before First Day of School**

Jess was drying her head with a towel, after taking a shower in the dorms shower and bathrooms. She was in her pajamas; grey tank-top, with dark-blue pants and a matching unbuttoned sweater.

Returning to her room, she checks to see if everything is done and prepared for her first day of school.

From her backpack to what she is wearing for school, eve though she was ready for two whole weeks.

The two weeks went by so fast, for Jess had an opportunity to have some summer fun in Japan.

Nicole took her to the beach, malls, and an amusement park to enjoy. Plus Jess had a chance to work in the café, and it seemed to be good, from the customers to the pay checks.

She felt relax and comfortable in Japan, like in Canada, but felt a bit homesick of not being able to see her family soon.

Checking the time, she put the alarm of her clock at 6:45am, for it was the time to wake her up, and heading to her bed, after turning off the lights.

Pulling the covers up, she hopped in; placing the blanket on her, finding a good position to sleep Jess closes her eyes waiting for the deep slumber to take her over.

* * *

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

Her crystal-blue eyes opened up, as Jess got off the bed and turn off the alarm.

Taking a quick stretch, Jess began her first day of school by going to the closet to get the outfit she will be wearing, after removing her pajamas.

She headed to the bathroom, with her hairbrush, tooth-paste, tooth brush, and washcloth. She looked at the mirror to see herself in the outfit she had chosen for this day.

She wore a white t-shirt with a dark-blue sleeveless vest with a hood, and black jean shorts.

After brushing her teeth, washing her face and brushing her hair, she head back to her dorm to get her backpack, which had her school supplies and forms to hand in to the office, and went out the door of her room.

Jess walk down the hallways seeing the other girls out and in of their dorms, getting ready for the first day as well.

"Hey Jess wait up," said a female voice.

Jess turns around to see a girl around 5'3" tall, with black hair, dark-blue eyes, and a brown skin tone, which Jess know it was Rose Haidaya.

She simply wore a pink mini-skirt, black tube-top, underneath a jean jacket, and carrying a shoulder bag.

"Since you're new at school, you want me to give you a quick tour around the school?" asked Rose.

"No problem," Jess replied, "In fact, I am going to the office to give my forms and get my time-table. Can you lead me to the office?"

"Cool."

* * *

Jess stare at her time-table that the office given to her, sitting on her chair, in front of her desk in Math class. She got the desk close to the window, so she can be able to see the view when she felt bored, or done her school work.

The time-table they have given her was a semester period, meaning there are two in the school year and she can study four subjects each. And for her first semester she has:

Period 1: Math

Period 2: Accounting

Lunch

Period 3: Home Economics

Period 4: English

Then after that is done her semester 2 subjects are:

Period 1: Writers Craft

Period 2: Art

Lunch:

Period 3: Art

Period 4: Gym

The reason for her to have two Art classes is because it was part of the scholarship to have at least two courses involving the arts until graduation.

All she knows is that she'll be having Accounting and Writer's Craft with Rose, English with Roxanna, and Nicole is with her for one of her Art classes, and Home Economics.

Jess was broke out of her thoughts as the bell rings for school to begin. She saw her new classmates hurried to their desks making sure their in time before the teacher arrives.

After a few minutes, a teacher came in, male who looks like in their 30's, placing his brief case on his desk, before he spoke clearly to the class.

"Welcome back to those who were here last year and those new here hope you enjoy your experience in this school," he spoke, "Now we have a new student who have came overseas from Canada to attend to this school, so, Jessica Pacheco please stand up."

And Jess stood up letting everyone see her.

"Hello."

"Now Jessica can you give us a brief explanation about yourself."

"Okay, as you all see I am from Canada. My favourite subject is Visual Arts, and some hobbies include playing sports, drawing, and reading." With that she took her seat, as the teacher then spoke again.

"I am Mr. Mikage, and I'll be your teacher for Math for this semester. Now all of you get work books open as we begin Trigonometry."

'_Looks like, a good start for my first day here,' _Jess thought.

**

* * *

That's done. Hope you enjoy reading that long chapter and stay tune on Fanfiction for an update on Our Bloody Memories.**

**StarlightAngel101**


	9. September and October

**Another chapter updated, so, read and ****review.**

**Summary, Rated, Warnings, Genres, Pairing and OC Profiles are in Chapter One if needed.**

**Disclaimer: **StarlightAngel101, DOES NOT own Beyblade, and OCs that belong to any authors I mention along the chapters. StarlightAngel101 owns story plot, Jess (OC), and other OCs that belongs to me and mention along the chapters.

**A legend to help out when reading….**

"Hello" – Talking

'_Hello,' _– Thinking

"_To be or Not To be," _– Quotes (will appear at the beginning of chapters)

_Any word that is in Italic _– Empathize the word

_**God send me an angel, From the heavens above **_– Lyrics or a letter/note, e-mails (Their BOLD AND ITALIC)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine:** September and October

"_Fall, the season that the leaves changes into colors, almost like how people changed."_

**September**

"Man, what a day it has been," said Roxanna explained. She had blood-red waist-length hair, dark-pink eyes and a pale skin tone. For someone who is not only a bit cold-hearted and a hot-temper, she's good at being social.

"Tell me about it," Rose said, "So, far not only I have Math for homework, but I have as well History and Accounting. What about you Jess?"

"Well," Jess replied, "I only have English and need to write a page about myself for Home Economics."

"By the way how's your first day went?" asked Roxanna.

"Like my first day at grade nine back at Canada…nothing much really happened."

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah, well I have to get my homework done so; I don't have to worry about it when I get back from my job. See you later then." Jess said before she headed to the dormitory.

"See ya, Jess." Roxanna and Rose said.

* * *

"Here you go," Jess said as she place down what the customers ordered, "One green tea, and mocha late. Enjoy your drinks." 

"Thank you."

Jess went to place the flat round tray back where it belong, and headed to another customer, picking up her pen and note pad.

"Hi welcome to Moonlight Star Café, can I take your order?" she asked.

"Yeah, can we all get strawberry tarts," said one of the customers.

"Sure," Jess said as she scribbles down their order, "Coming right up."

Jess walks way from them, placing their order for the chefs to make them.

"Jess," said a voice as Jess turn to see Karen. She had black hair with dark-red tips, and green eyes, "You are doing pretty well with this, but anyway I'm here to inform you about you days that you'll work." With that Karen show her all of the employers with times and the certain days that they'll be on.

"Is it possible that you can come here Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Sunday?"

"Sure."

"Good and the times are 5pm to 9pm, but for Sunday it's 2pm till 7pm."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Alright then, your new shifts will start next week, and keep with you old one for this week."

"Okay."

Karen then left to get some more orders for the customers. As for Jess a chef call her out for the tart was done and ready to be sent to the customers. Jess getting the tray, places the tarts on it with forks, and headed to bring their orders.

* * *

The school was having a day where people can sign up for clubs, sports etc. Roxanna, Rose, Nicole and Jess look through the many clubs finding what to do after school. 

"I may be interested in the Green Crew," said Rose, "I hear you can get easy community service hours just to help out keeping the environment clean."

"But did I heard that, they also have a job to remove the recycle bins from the classroom and take them back," Roxanna replied.

"I, um think so."

"Any clubs you guys are interested in?" asked Rose.

"I might join in the Book Club, and Young Chef's Club," replied Nicole.

"Me, maybe Stage Crew, Drama Club, and Debating Team," Roxanna answered.

"How about you Jess?"

"Art Club and Sports Club," was all she answered.

"Looks like its official then, let's sign up." All of the girls separate to go to the clubs they desire to sign in.

* * *

Jess was in her dorm room, finishing some English homework that she had to finish for tomorrow. 

Jess had thought of her weeks of being at school and working on a part-time job. On her weekly schedule; for Mondays and Saturdays she didn't have much to do. Tuesdays and Thursdays she goes for her part-time job at 5-9pm. Wednesdays, Jess will attend Art Club after school till 4pm, to then later do some homework and get ready to go to work at same time. Fridays, she attends sports club, and Sunday she works from 2-7pm.

Jess felt it would help her be busy, and get to know some people in the clubs.

Stretching, Jess was a bit bored finishing her work so; decide to take a small nap.

Propping herself to the bed, she drift off relaxing herself before continuing anything else.

**Fifty-two Minutes later…**

Jess woken up from her nap it was less than an hour, as she check to see her English homework on where she left off.

Noticing she had to read a few pages and answer three more questions, she checks the time to see it was 5:42pm.

She had a lot of time, before heading out to get a bite to eat, maybe getting pizza after finishing her homework.

* * *

The next day, Jess was staring at the window as usual before school and Math starts. Her eyes gaze at the students doing some usual stuff before the bell rang. The boredom overwhelms her for she didn't have a clue what to kill the time. 

"You're name is Jess right?" asked a voice. Jess turn to see the person who asked her a question, and replied, "Yes."

The girl was around her height, dark-red shoulder-length hair, amber eyes, and fair skin tone. She wore a pink off-the-shoulder top, jean mini-skirt, and PUMA shoes.

"My name is Aya Mitzubasha. I was wondering if you want to hang out with me and some of my pals for lunch?" she asked as she shows Jess her friends.

There were three girls looking at Jess, two of the waving while one didn't.

The first girl Jess saw had auburn, mid-back length hair, green eyes and fair tone. And she wore a black spaghetti-strap top, dark-red jeans and fingerless gloves and black runners.

The second one had blue waist-length hair, tied in a high ponytail, dark-blue eyes and wearing eye-glasses, and lightly pale tone. She wore a yellow sweater with a hood, lime-green capris, and white runners.

The last one was blonde neck-length hair, grey eyes, and a fair skin tone. She wore black capris, purple t-shirt, a grey sweater that is zipped half-way, and black runners.

"Why?" Jess asked.

"Well we felt that you feel a bit isolated since you came from overseas," Aya replied, "but do you want to hang out with us?"

With a smile, Jess said, "Sure."

* * *

Jess, Aya and the girls hang out at the school's bench outside near a tree to give them shad as they ate their lunches. 

Jess got to know the girls names. The auburn-haired girl's name is Sakura Alvarado, the blonde is Anna Kumiko, and the one with glasses is Serenity Tsutashi.

"So, how is this school going for you Jess?" asked Anna.

"It's not bad, pretty cool in my view," Jess answered.

"Nice," said Sakura.

"You've have me surprise because I never much met a person that's different than the other girls," Serenity said.

"By the way, any guys that you like here?" asked Aya.

"Um, I haven't been thinking about them, because of school work and my job at a café. Even if I did think about them, they wouldn't be much of my type."

"Oh…" Was Aya could say before biting a piece of her sushi.

"But don't forget guys will eventually come into your mind, and need to think of getting a guy to date with," said Anna.

"That's true," Jess said.

"Hey! How about if we head to the mall after school?" asked Aya.

"Alright," Anna and Serenity replied in unison.

"I have to go to Drama Club after school," said Sakura.

"Jess, do you want to join us?"

"Why not, I'll come."

**

* * *

October**

The days got colder and the leaves was almost changed into colors, and beginning to fall down to the ground.

As usual, Jess would go to school, go to her job, and do her homework, along with her clubs at school. Plus she hangs out with her friends.

However, the only thing that gets Jess on her nerves was staying at the dorms. Frankly, some of the girls were a bit annoying, as they would yell from conflicts, stress, or play their music loud. Jess didn't get enough sleep as she was use to before, and Jess thought she needs to get out.

Jess was grabbing her autumn jacket and backpack, locking her dorm door behind her going to school as always.

She walks by the bulletined board, but Jess stopped walking and walk back to it.

Looking at some of the announcements that were posted a few days she took a glimpse of one flyer, that might have solved her problem;

_**Roommate Wanted**_

_**Interested in living in an apartment building at 3462 Rosedale Blvd.**_

_**Here's your chance.**_

_**Contact us at 678-223-0956, for further details.**_

_**Or, talk to Aya Mitzubasha and/or Anna Kumiko.**_

Jess thought about it for a minute, but decides to talk to them about her joining in.

* * *

"You want to be our new roommate?" asked Aya. 

"Yeah, but I want to know about the apartment and the cost for it," replied Jess.

Jess found out that one of their old roommates moved out, because she was moving in with her boyfriend for who she dated for three years.

"Okay, so the apartment has a bathroom, kitchen, laundry room, living-room, three bedrooms, and a balcony. My family purchases the apartment and spending 50 for the rent, so, with a third roommate, we pay the rest. However, as a roommate, we have responsibilities, from grocery shopping, to daily chores of the apartment, etcetera, and etcetera."

"Okay I'm in but how much is the rent that you family purchase and paying for it?"

"They had a good deal, since the person selling the apartment is their friend, so, it cost about $800 a month, but each of us has to pay $133.33. Are you interested?"

"Sure."

"Yay!" yelled Aya as she hugged Jess in joy, "Welcome to our flat, roommate."

* * *

It's been a week since Jess came into the apartment with Aya and Anna. Jess felt relax since she didn't have to hear anymore girls screaming, yelling, and partying in the dorms. 

Lying down on the bed she was sleeping over the past few nights, she stare at the ceiling in thought before she sat up and looks at her new room.

She was lucky that her friends allow her to take the room with the balcony, even though they didn't want to deal sleeping in the cold during winter. It has a great view of the city, even at nighttime where the lights glitter like fireflies.

The room was a navy-blue, and the furniture was made of oak, the desk, chair, bedside-tables and the closet. The bed was against the wall and the wall was next to the balcony. The blankets were purple and the pillows were white.

Jess look at the book that she was reading, that she borrowed from the library. 'The Vampire Promise 1: Deadly Offer.' The image of the front cover showed a girl black hair, and wearing a black sweater staring at a tower with an open window seeing a man's head from the shadows. It was the only book that got her interested for now at the library, and since it's going to be Halloween, why not read a horror novel.

The book had a book-mark, where Jess read and stop, and 2/3 from the book and was close to finishing it.

However, she wasn't in a mood to read, but didn't much have anything to do. She didn't have work on Friday, so, what to do to kill the time.

"Hey Jess," said Anna as she opened the door in her room.

"Yes," Jess replied.

"Do you mind making dinner tonight? Although it's my turn, I promise Serenity to help her with her speech."

'_At least I have something to do in the mean time,' _Jess thought.

"Sure."

"Thanks Jess, I owe you one."

**

* * *

Halloween**

"Guess who I am tonight?" asked Aya, and she twirl around to show off her costume. Her costume was a one-piece dress, with cob-web designs and a hood. She had make-up on her face making her look beautiful.

"A witch," Jess replied.

"But I thought witches were old and ugly," Anna said.

"No," Aya said, annoyingly, "I'm those sexy witches that you see models wearing in the magazines with the costumes and in those new movies. And what are you suppose to be?"

"A cheerleader," Anna replied. She was wearing a cropped-top with sleeves, a skirt, and pom-poms that all had blue, yellow and white. She had a wig that is pink-hair tied in two ponytails.

"Too bad that you weren't invited to the party Jess," Anna said in sadness.

"For the last time, I turn down the invitation, because I had to study for a test on Accounting," replied Jess.

A girl named Crystal was throwing a Halloween party tonight, and sent invitations two weeks ago. Jess told her while she gave one to her that she wasn't interested and have a test planned the day after the party. Lucky for her, she's not the type to hold down grudges or get even with her.

"Okay, we'll see you later, bye," Anna and Aya said in unison as they left out of the flat.

Hearing the door shut and locked, Jess thought, _'Looks like I have the flat to myself.'_

She looks at the textbook on where the test was on, about Journalizing and Posting. She didn't have much of a problem, because it was simple as tying your own shoes.

She closes the textbook and her work stuffing them back in her backpack and closing it.

Then, Jess went to the living room, opening the television and finding a good horror movie to watch. She then spotted a movie that was titled 'Thirteen Ghosts'. Thinking it would be interesting she place the DVD in, and letting it play the previews while she went to the kitchen to get some popcorn.

* * *

Two movies in a half later, Jess fell asleep on the couch in a sitting position holding the popcorn in the bowl. The third movie made her went to dream land, then keeping her up into reality. 

Silence fell in the apartment, until a sound of the door open and after a few seconds later closed, but it didn't wake her up.

Silence came once again…

"BOO!!"

The sudden sound woke Jess up spooked, dropping the bowl on the floor, Jess try to stand up and turn around to see who it was but stumbled to the ground.

Laughter was heard from her roommates, for they were the ones to scare her.

"Cheese 'n' Rice!!" Jess yelled, "I thought I would die and be a ghost for Halloween!"

Aya and Anna laughed but they eventually stop, taking deep breaths before they begin to say words to Jess.

"Sorry," they said, "but we had to do it because one, it's Halloween, two, its fun, and three, we want you to get spooked."

"Well good job with that," Jess said sarcastically.

"Okay, we are going to retire for the night, and enjoy cleaning up the popcorn," they said, "Good-night Jess."

"Good-night," Jess replied.

Anna and Aya went to their separate rooms while Jess cleans the popcorn she spilled accidentally.

'_I really need to find a way to get even with them,' _was all that Jess was thinking.

**

* * *

Chapter Nine is done, a pat in the back for me, DON'T forget to review. I got to go to bed and get ready for my exams. Good-night and keep in touch.**

**StarlightAngel101**


	10. November, December and January

**Another chapter update… Enjoy reading and DON'T FORGET TO REVEW…**

**Summary, Rated, Warnings, Genres, Pairing and OC Profiles are in Chapter One if needed.**

**Disclaimer: **StarlightAngel101, DOES NOT own Beyblade, and OCs that belong to any authors I mention along the chapters. StarlightAngel101 owns story plot, Jess (OC), and other OCs that belongs to me and mention along the chapters.

**A legend to help out when reading….**

"Hello" – Talking

'_Hello,' _– Thinking and Announcements (on radio, PA, etc.)

"_To be or Not To be," _– Quotes (will appear at the beginning of chapters)

_Any word that is in Italic _– Empathize the word

_**God send me an angel, From the heavens above **_– Lyrics or a letter/note, e-mails (Their BOLD AND ITALIC)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: **November, December, and January

"_Autumn Season Ends_

_Snowflakes falling from the sky_

_Winter Wonderland."_

**November**

"Is there anything missing for you guys?"

It was Jess's turn for this week to get the groceries, and Jess made a list.

"Can you get some radishes?" Anna asked, "I want to try out a new recipe for dinner."

"Okay," Jess replied as she wrote it down, "Aya, what about you?"

"Nothing," Aya replied.

"Aright then," Jess said as she place the list in her pocket, grabbing her purse, and heading for the doors, "I'm leaving, so, see you guys later."

And with it, Jess shuts the door, locking it from behind, and head outside of the apartment.

* * *

Wiping the table, at the café, Jess thought of December, mainly the holidays, for it would be her first time without her family. Jess had thought of getting her family gifts, and sending them to mail, however she has to get them sent within a rang from two to three weeks in time for Christmas.

After cleaning the table, Jess went to the back counter placing the dish cloth in the sink.

Jess then felt a tap on her shoulder to turn to see Karen.

"Hey Jess," Karen said, "Is it possible that you can stay for an hour longer today, because Susan is ill to not make it in for her shift, and we have Kylie to come in for her, but will be late. So, is it okay for you?"

"Okay," Jess replied. She didn't have much to do anyway.

"Alright, thank you," Karen said before she headed out to serve some customers.

Jess took a look to the people in the café, and saw a few more customers coming in, getting Jess to get ready to greet them and take their order.

"Hello, welcome to Moonlight Star Café," she greeted, "May I take your order?"

* * *

"Hey, Jess! I'm open!" yelled one of the members of the Sports Club.

Today was a Friday, and after school, Jess attends to her weekly club to play some sports for her start of the weekend.

Jess dribbles the ball a few times before she stops at her tracks, pivoting to look for her teammates in the open.

"Over here!"

Jess taking a glimpse of one guy, waving his hands, and throw the ball to him.

He caught the ball and dribble to the basket ball hoop, aiming the ball and throwing it into the hoop.

The ball hit the backboard, but manages to get in the hoop, giving their team two points.

"Nice shot!" Jess yelled.

"No sweat," the male teen replied.

They play for a good 42 minutes, and have about an extra 45 minutes to enjoy the fun before the club's done for the day.

"Here!" said a girl, as one of the teammates passes the ball to her. She dribbles a few times before she stops to pass it to one of her teammates.

She was about to throw the basket ball, but for some reason her hands had nothing to throw.

One of Jess's teammates manages to steal the ball, dribbling down to the hoop that their team shoots. Every member of the two teams went to defend or steal the ball from them.

The teammate who got the ball, throws it towards the hoop, hitting the backboard, but didn't go in.

Jess manages to get the ball, hoping to get a rebound shot.

Jumping up she was about to throw it into the hoop, when one of the teammates from the opposite team not only manage to knock the ball out of her hands, but also knock her down to the ground.

Jess fell on the gym floor, but manage to get up a few seconds later.

"You okay Jess?"

"Don't worry I'm fine," Jess replied.

They immediately continue to play for a few minutes when the teacher responsible for managing the club, blow the whistle.

Everyone stop on what their doing, to pay attention to the teacher.

"I'm sorry to say this," the teacher began, "but the sports club is done a bit early, for a meeting I must attend to. So, put everything away and head out."

Some went to the lockers, while the others volunteer to help put the basket balls away.

Jess was a bit disappointed but didn't show it to anybody.

'_At least it's better than having the club cancels for the week.'_

**

* * *

December**

'_Attention all students, this week is your last chance on purchasing your tickets to the Winter Snow Ball, or the Winter Talent Show. Winter Snow Ball tickets cost $10, while the Talent Show cost $5. Purchase them while they are available and half of the money would go to charity,' _said a student who does the morning announcements for Emi Nagasaki's School of the Arts.

"Did anybody asked you to the Winter Ball?" asked Serenity.

"A few guys, like Mark, Justin, Michael, and Ryan," replied Aya, "but the problem is that I don't know on who to pick for the Winter Snow Ball."

"What about you guys? Any guy asked you out?"

"Well, I am going to the ball with Peter from my English class," said Anna, "Plus I'm also going to see the Winter Talent Show."

"I promise Daniel that I would go with him after he helps me out with some of my Math homework," Rose replied.

"I'm not," answered Sakura.

"I'm going in groups with Meilin, Samantha, and Trixie," answered Roxanna.

"I'm heading to the talent show, but not the ball," was all Jess said.

"Why?" asked Aya.

"Well," replied Jess, "for one thing, I'm not interested in attending to the ball. And secondly, even if I did, no guy would ask me out because I'm still new to this school."

Jess then notice some of her friends' reactions. They have a feeling of being uncertain, as if they know something.

"Okay be honest," said Jess, "does one of you have something to say that I'm not aware of?"

"Um…yes," answered Rose, "You see, what you said about the guys not asking you, well, um, you being new to the school aren't one of the reasons that they haven't asked you."

"It's not?"

"Yeah," said Serenity, "You see Jess, from what we all heard, you seem to be popular with the boys. Anyhow, almost 44 of the male student population wants to ask you out to the ball, but they are afraid to ask you, and how you'll react."

"Don't forget that they some of the guys didn't know how they should act round her," added Roxanna.

"Wow…" was all Jess could say.

"Yes it is," answered Rose.

"Anyway, I'm not going to the ball, but I'm going to the talent show," Jess answered.

* * *

The mall was packed since everyone was purchasing Christmas presents for friends, family, or even loved ones for the holidays.

For Jess, with the special deals, and the stuff to buy for Christmas, it was good, but the downfall was the crows of people.

The crowd can be a pain in the butt.

Jess was doing some Christmas shopping like any other people in the mall, and she was buying gifts for her family, and her roommates.

It was a bit hard for Jess to figure out on what her family wants for Christmas, but decides on maybe some new clothes for her siblings and some cologne for her dad. As for Aya and Anna, Anna wanted a couple of CD's from her favorite bands or pop singers and Aya, the other time that they went to the mall wanted some accessories at a store but couldn't decide on what to choose. Her guess is a gift card for Aya.

But first, Jess wanted to get the gifts so, she can sent it to Canada in time.

Walking down the mall, she look at some of the clothing stores seeing the different styles and trends.

Deciding to check the store out, Jess went in to see any clothes that her siblings would like and good enough to keep at her $200 budget for Christmas presents.

* * *

'_Just need one more present to wrap,' _Jess thought.

Jess return to the mall about half an hour ago, and finish everyone's but Anna's.

Jess did some quick cutting with the green and red pattern wrapping, after seeing how much she need to use for her friend's gift.

Cutting some tape as well, Jess manages to place the tape down to hold the wrapping paper for it to cover the gift.

"Jess?" asked Aya as she knocks the door a few times.

'_Shit,' _Jess thought, _'I've to go hide the gifts.'_

"Just a minute," Jess replied, and she quickly and quietly stuffs the gifts under her bed, grabbing her book and pretending to read it, "Come in."

Aya open the door, to reveal her but didn't enter Jess's room.

"Hey Jess, I have a question to ask you."

"Okay, shoot."

"What is your favorite color?"

"Purple."

"Okay, I just wanted to know, thanks, said Aya as she closes the door.

'_Looks like my gift from Aya is going to be purple,'_ she thought.

A few seconds have past, and making sure that the close is clear, Jess went to get the gifts from under the bed, finishing off the last one.

**

* * *

Christmas Day**

Jess opens her eyes, sitting up and stretching as she yawns, knowing that today is Christmas.

Jess stare at the balcony window, noticing snow is falling down gently from the grey clouded sky.

She went to her closet getting something to wear for the day, and while finding something to wear, Anna came in jumping excitedly for today.

"Jess hurry up for opening gifts," Anna said as she closed the door for Jess's privacy.

It took a few minutes to find something to wear and putting it on, as Jess look at the mirror to see what she was wearing for the day, a simple white sweater and blue jeans.

Jess came to the living room to see Aya and Anna have a gift in front of them ready to open them.

She joins in getting a gift, given from Anna, seeing that it was from Aya to her.

And each of them open the presents that they have, seeing what they have given each other for Christmas.

Jess got a gift certificate from Aya, and Anna gave her a small make-up kit, even though Anna wasn't sure if Jess wears make-up. She did wear it, but it was on certain occasions, but she didn't wear much.

Aya and Anna were surprise to see the gift that Jess gave them; they thanked her for it and gave her a hug.

A few hours later, Jess came back to her room after having a Christmas lunch, and watching movies with her roommates.

Jess opens her laptop and turns it on, waiting till it was done.

She clicks to the internet, as her type the website that would allow her to see her latest e-mails.

Noticing in her inbox there were two, she clicks the link to reveal the two new e-mails.

One was some stupid advertisement about latest movies on DVDs, and the second one is what she was expected to get.

An e-mail from her older sister, Chantel…

She deleted the first one, but clicked to her sister's e-mail, seeing what she have send to her.

_**Hey sis',**_

_**Merry Christmas from your family! Thank you for sending us the gifts; we loved what you have given us. Although it felt like every Christmas here, we wish you were here with us, we all miss you.**_

_**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**_

_**Chantel**_

Jess smile at this as she sent a reply just simply saying, 'Happy Holidays and A Happy New Year'.

**

* * *

January 2005**

Jess went to her Math class getting ready to write the exam, like everyone else.

With the New Year, it was the start of preparations for the first semester exam. She had studied hard for the exams hoping it would be worth it when the Exam Review Day comes.

She went to her usual seat, and got the utensils needed for her Math exam, pencil, pen, eraser, ruler, and a calculator.

The bell rang as everyone got into class, getting prepare for the exam, doing some last-minute studying before Mr. Mikage arrived, but this time holding a pile of paper, their exams.

"All right, everyone knows on what to do when it comes to exams, so place your study notes away, and have a pencil, eraser, and calculator on you desk. And when you get your exam leave it until I say so."

The teacher went to every student, giving them a package of the exam on their desk.

The teacher then place the exam on Jess's desk as she observe the front page only, show the breaking parts of the exam, the instructions, and the words good luck on it.

When the teacher saw that everyone got an exam, he looked at the time to see that it was almost time to begin.

"You may now begin, and good luck to all," the teacher said.

Jess began her exam like everyone else, hoping to be easy, and answering the questions quickly before the time is over.

**

* * *

There you go, hope you guys have enjoy that chapter. Plus, I feel happy that I have not only made a story with chapters, but I reach to ten chapters in total.**

**Please review and those who review will be recognized and thankful for their support.**

**Peace out till next chapter,**

**StarlightAngel101**


	11. Seventeen Candles

**New chapter! Enjoy reading and REVIEW!**

**Summary, Rated, Warnings, Genres, Pairing and OC Profiles are in Chapter One if needed.**

**Disclaimer: **StarlightAngel101, DOES NOT own Beyblade, and OCs that belong to any authors I mention along the chapters. StarlightAngel101 owns story plot, Jess (OC), and other OCs that belongs to me and mention along the chapters.

**A legend to help out when reading….**

"Hello" – Talking

'_Hello,' _– Thinking and Announcements (on radio, PA, etc.)

"_To be or Not To be," _– Quotes (will appear at the beginning of chapters)

_Any word that is in Italic _– Empathize the word

_**God send me an angel, From the heavens above **_– Lyrics or a letter/note, e-mails, posters (Their BOLD AND ITALIC)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven:** Seventeen Candles

"_Seventeen candles for the birthday girl."_

**February **

"Hey, guys their throwing a Valentine's Day dance!" yelled Aya, as everyone went to see the poster hang on the bulletined board.

The poster had red hearts decorated all over the poster, with a silhouette of a male and female dancing. '_**Valentine's Day dance: Dancing for love and passion! Tickets are $5. Going to the dance with your girlfriend/boyfriend? How about two tickets for $8! Tickets are available during lunch period and after school till Feb.13.**_'

"And I know that I'm going to go with Ryan to the dance, because he purchase the tickets the first day it began, oh, he's a sweetie," said Aya.

Aya and Ryan was an official couple after the winter ball event. And Anna and Rose were dating Peter and Daniel, but they aren't couples, yet.

"Well, I'm not sure if I am able to go, since I got a test the following day, plus I'm able to go on a study date with Peter," Anna replied.

"I'm thinking about it," Rose replied.

Then they look at Jess waiting for her to answer.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Simple it's because I'm not interested and Valentine's Day is know as the day of rejections, as I am about to do so, since I'm not available for Valentine's Day."

"What do you mean 'about to do so'?" asked Anna.

Jess sigh at her question, before replying, "Come with me."

Jess left them to head to her lockers, but Aya, Rose and Anna follow her quickly, to see what she really mean.

It took a while to reach to Jess's locker, as Jess was putting the combination in her lock.

"You see for some odd reason, some of the guys know that I'm not going to be available on V-Day, and they are trying to get me unavailable to go to the dance with them."

"Come on, it can't be that bad like a few guys sending you a few letters wanting you to be their Valentine," said Aya.

Jess manages to unlock her lock, and before opening she said, "You don't even know."

Jess opens her locker fully, to see cards coming out of her locker. Not two or three cards, about thirty cards most. They all fell down in a scattered pile, some of them pink, red and white and some reveal Jess's name on the envelopes.

The girls were surprise to see so many cards; do these guys have a life?

"To add it up I have to carry these letters and see what they have to say, and I had a chance to see who each of these guys is, and they don't seem to be my type."

Jess pick up every card, and stuff them in her backpack, and close her locker.

"By the way, why aren't you available on Valentine's Day?" asked Rose.

"Art assignment. I need to go the art gallery to find a painting and do some research about it."

**

* * *

March**

The café seemed busy as usual, since its cold as always until spring comes near the end of the month.

Jess went to a group of girls who paid their bill for having treats and drinks, she receives the cash from the girls, plus some of the girls gave her some tips.

"Thank you, and come back to Moonlight Star Café again," Jess said.

She headed to the cash register to place the cash and coins in, but keeping the tips in her pocket.

Then she headed to the other side of the counter to finish making the hot-chocolate a customer order, with a side of apple pie.

Jess got a tray to place the plate with the apple pie and with the hot chocolate, and carry it to a table with the customer who ordered it.

"Enjoy your order."

"Hey, Jess," said a girl, with blonde hair, and honey-brown eyes.

"Yes."

"Um… is it possible if I can borrow $5?" asked Susan, "It's because I need for the bus fare to get home and I promise to repay you tomorrow."

"No problem," Jess said as she went to her bag to get her wallet.

Jess open her wallet to give Susan the amount needed, and Susan took a glimpse of something saying that Jess's birthday was on March 20, two weeks from now.

"Oh your birthday is coming up soon," said Susan.

"Yeah, I'm turning seventeen once it's comes, and I'll be another year older than last year," Jess replied.

"Are you going to plan something special?" she asked.

"Not really," Jess answered, "I may think of working, and relaxing at home."

"You know what? How about for you birthday all of us here could close the café for the night of your birthday? We can have a dinner party and go see a movie; we always celebrate our employee's birthday by doing it."

"Sounds like it's better than pretending it's another day."

"GREAT!" Susan yelled excitedly, "I'll inform Karen about your birthday."

**

* * *

March 20**

Jess woke up, as she sits up on her bed, stretching and yawning. She couldn't believe that her it was her birthday already.

Moving to one side of the bed, she place her feet on the cool floor, she look to her alarm clock to see it was 9:53 am on a Sunday.

She has until 5:30pm to meet the others at Moonlight Star Café to head to a restaurant and a movie, which she has a lot of time.

She peered through the window to see the sky cloudy, and there was almost no snow on the ground, a sign of spring that it is coming.

"Surprise!!!" two people screamed, startling Jess as she fell on the floor.

She looks to see Aya and Anna behind her with a cupcake cover in vanilla icing and a candle was place on the top, and lit with a small flame.

"Happy Birthday, Jessica!!"

Jess smile at them, replying, "Thanks you guys."

"Hurry up, to make a wish and blow out you candles," said Anna.

She never thought of what she wanted to wish for, but she quickly made a thought of her wish.

'_I wish to have something to happen in my life that would change everything."_

With her wish made she blew out the candle, and Anna handed her the cupcake as a treat to enjoy the day.

* * *

The day went by so fast that Jess came back from the apartment after enjoying a dinner party with the other employees and watching the movie, along carrying a few gifts from them. 

Jess headed up the stairs, and down the hall way to her door, getting the keys to unlock the door before entering in.

"Hey guys I'm back," Jess said as she went to put her jacket away, along with her boots.

"How did the dinner and the movie went?" Aya asked with curiosity.

"It went good," Jess replied, "I had a good time."

"Cool. By the way, we got you some presents for your birthday, and also a package came from the mail. The address was from Canada, I think it must be from your family. There in your room."

"My family?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, thanks."

Jess went to her room placing the presents she got from those who worked with her at the café, to look at the three presents on top of her bed.

One of them, she knew came from her family since it was in a brown wrapping paper that the mail workers use, and there were two presents that were in colorful wrapping paper.

She got on her bed and start opening her birthday gift from Aya, unwrapping the present to see a free spa treatment at a spa that Aya went a few times, and you can bring two friends to get a free treatment as well.

Anna gave Jess two books for her birthday; one of them a romantic novel and the other was horror.

Then she looks at the package, wondering what they gave her for her birthday, Jess got the package, placing it on her lap, as she open up the package to see not only an envelope that could contain a letter or a card, and to reveal a small, flat, blue velvet box.

Jess open the envelope first before opening the velvet box, seeing what her family must have wrote down.

_**Jessica,**_

_**HAPPY 17**__**TH**__** BIRTHDAY!! We can't believe that you are growing up so fast, and maturing to become a young woman. It was hard to celebrate your birthday without you being back in Canada... but we sent you good wishes for your birthday and a gift to show that we're with you, and we are always in your heart. Hope you have a happy birthday, and enjoy the gift.**_

_**With love and wishes,**_

_**Your family.**_

After reading the letter, Jess place the letter aside to pick up the box, slowly opening it to reveal a necklace.

The necklace was silver chained, and had a white and blue snowflake.

She remove the necklace from it's' place to lift it up and observe it. After a while she clutch the necklace close to her chest, as silent tears stream down her cheeks, a smile was plaster on her face.

'_Thank you, so much.'_

**

* * *

Aw, I was about to cry when I was writing the ending of that chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it and don't forget to ****review**

**Thanks for the reviews…. PhoenixTears25, sky d, and xLolol-chanx.**


	12. Brooklyn

**Here is Chapter 12 of Our Bloody Memories. Enjoy!**

**Summary, Rated, Warnings, Genres, Pairing and OC Profiles are in Chapter One if needed.**

**Disclaimer: **StarlightAngel101, DOES NOT own Beyblade, and OCs that belong to any authors I mention along the chapters. StarlightAngel101 owns story plot, Jess (OC), and other OCs that belongs to me and mention along the chapters.

**A legend to help out when reading….**

"Hello" – Talking

'_Hello,' _– Thinking and Announcements (on radio, PA, etc.)

"_To be or Not To be," _– Quotes (will appear at the beginning of chapters)

_Any word that is in Italic _– Empathize the word

_**God send me an angel, From the heavens above **_– Lyrics or a letter/note, e-mails, posters (Their BOLD AND ITALIC)

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve: Brooklyn 

"_All in one night, I get used by a guy that I didn't like that much, and I meet someone mysterious and handsome."_

**Mid-May**

Dabbing the paint-brush on the red oil paint, Jess stroke the paint-brush on the canvas board, that was place on an easel.

Two weeks from now that art show was happening at the school, showing the student's talents in visual arts, music, dancing and drama.

Jess was some of the students chosen to do some visual artwork. It was part of their projects along writing a critique of each artwork. They were to do at least three different artworks, in any kind of media, as long as it follows the rules of what is allow to draw and the measurements of the art courses rule.

Jess had in mind of three pictures she wanted to paint, and got prepared to use oil paints and canvas as her media.

Some music was played in the background to relax her and enjoy her while taking her time doing it.

She continue dabbing her paint-brush in different colors, and stroking and blending the paint-brush on the canvas.

Just when she thought nothing could break the relaxation she was in…

RING! RING!

'_Ugh,' _Jess thought, _'Why do every time I feel calm and happy, that noises had to interrupt the serenity of relaxation?'_

Jess manage to reach for the phone by the fourth time it rang, picking up the phone and placing it near her ear and close to her mouth.

"Hello?" asked Jess.

"Is Jess there?" asked a male voice.

"This is Jess," she replied, "And who might you be?"

"Ian," he replied, "Ian Matthews."

"Oh," Jess said with little interest.

Ian Matthews is the 'hottest' sports freak in the school. A lot of the girls were dying to be his girlfriend, but he was already taken by Ciara. Until about three weeks ago, they ended their relationship for who knows what the reason was.

All that Jess knows that Ian was huge in her view; he has blonde hair that has the hairstyle of a surfer, and dark brown eyes. She passes by him in between classes, plus during lunch being cool to his friends and being with his ex-girlfriend.

"I was wondering if you want to come with me to a beach party, which Trixie is throwing?" asked Ian.

"So, I guess that your over with Ciara and want me to go out with, huh?" Jess replied, "But I am not interested, thanks."

"No, no. Wait, I didn't mean like that. What I mean to say is just hanging out like friends."

"So, you're saying that you want me to come with you to party like friends. Is that it?"

"Yes."

Jess didn't want to fall for this stupid act. Ciara was also to attend to the party, and to make perfect sense, Ian is using Jess to get her jealous and go back together. However, there was some chance that she might not come.

Jess look at the painting that she needs to finish before the art show, but shrugged. The oil paint will be still wet when she comes back, that's the good thing about oil paints. At least she can have some fun at the party and keep her distance from Ian incases he's using her, if Ciara is there.

"Okay," Jess replied, "I'll go to the party with you as _friends_. When's the party?"

"Saturday, sunset," replied Ian.

* * *

Saturday came slow, even though it was two days since Ian called to hang out with Jess at the party.

Jess manage to finish the first one, and half-way done with the second painting, but put it away till tomorrow along with her Writer's Craft and Physical Education homework.

She got an idea on what to wear, as she was wearing a light-purple t-shirt, and mini-jean shorts, along wearing a white hoodie jacket, zipped half-way up.

Jess was putting in her cell-phone, her wallet, and a pack of gum in her small dark-blue handbag.

"Hey, Jess isn't it time to leave to hang out with Ian to the beach party?" asked Aya.

"Yes," answered Jess, "I'm going to wait at the front of the apartment to meet up with him."

"Okay then, enjoy the party."

"Thanks a lot, see you later."

Jess went to close the door after getting her bag, and locking the door with her keys, heading down to the front of the apartment, waiting for Ian to then go to the party.

* * *

They arrive at the beach, where the party had begun and the sun have vanished from the horizon, but still see the sky with hints of fuchsia and red.

"Hey guys…" everyone greeted Ian and Jess.

Jess saw some of her friends here, like Serenity, Rose, Roxanna and Nicole, and a few people from her classes.

Jess look for one person that she wanted to know that he wasn't using her, but it was just her luck as she saw Ciara, near the refreshments glaring at Ian, ignoring her.

'_Just what I thought,' _Jess thought, _'But let's see if my conclusion is right.'_

"Jess, do you want to join in for a game of volleyball?" Roxanna asked.

She looks to the direction to where Roxanna's voice came from to see a group a people looking at herself, and the volleyball net was already set up.

She smiles softly, replying, "Sure."

She headed towards the group, leaving Ian to do whatever in the party.

* * *

"Take this!!" yelled Roxanna, as she spikes the ball to their opponent side.

The ball slammed into the sand, for the other players getting it came too late.

"Yeah another point for us!" a guy on their side yelled.

The other player pass the ball to their side, which one of them passes to Jess, who was serving the ball a few times.

Jess got prepared to served the ball, when, "Hey, look!"

Everyone went to look, even Jess to see at the refreshments table, and at that moment Ian was kissing Ciara.

"Looks like their back together again," Serenity answered.

"I knew it," Jess whispered to herself.

After their make-up-make-out session, Ian and Ciara left the party, who knows where and what are they going to do.

"Who cares," Roxanna replied, "Let's get into the game, and have some fun."

Everyone nodded and got into their positions, as Jess prepares to serve the ball to the other side.

'_Don't worry Jess,' _Jess thought, _'Pretend __he__'s the ball, and use you anger to hit it over it.'_

Feeling ready, Jess toss the ball up in the air, doing over-hand surf. As Jess time the ball when it began to fall down, she use her right hand to slam the ball, to get over the net.

The ball did go over the net…

…Yet, it went too far, over the line and ended up hitting someone in the head.

"Oh my God!" yelled a girl.

"Jess! You hit someone in the head," explained a girl.

'_Oh no,' _she thought.

Jess quickly ran from the game to head to the stranger that was hit by the ball. Her feet pick up the pace, every step on the sand, till she made it to the stranger.

"I am so sorry about that," Jess spoke, making her voice apologetic, as she bent down to pick up the ball, "Let's just say I hit the ball a bit too hard."

"It's no problem," replied the stranger.

Jess manages to get up, to then have a better look at the stranger. It was then her jaw went down slightly…

He was male, about 5'10" or a head taller than her, with orange-red hair that was moved by the soft breeze, and a pale skin tone, but what made her feel breath-taking were his eyes.

His eyes were bluish-green, reminding her of the ocean. Cool, calm, relaxed. Jess couldn't let her eyes move away from them as they have like a hypnotic effect and she felt calm.

She didn't spoke anything…

…He didn't as well, guessing he was too stunned.

Silence fell among them, and feeling that they were the only ones alone.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

**Okay, this is the first time that I have to pause in the middle of the chapter, but listen up! Through chapter one till chapter seven, you had a chance seeing Brooklyn's view of his life before he met Jess, and from chapter eight till about half-way from this chapter, it was based on Jess's view. So, now the rest of the chapter is like a normal view of the story… Don't forget that they met for the first time! Enjoy reading the rest.**

* * *

Neither Brooklyn nor Jess spoke and kept staring at each other for some time now.

'_Come on,' _Brooklyn thought, _'Say something to her.'_

"Um…" Jess began, "You have amazing eyes, and they remind me of the ocean."

'_Nice way to start, Jess,' _Jess thought sarcastically.

Brooklyn couldn't believe his ears. She said he had amazing eyes. This was the first comment a girl told him about his eyes. The only comments he get is that he's strong, and sexy.

"Thanks," he said, with a soft smile, "You too have lovely eyes, like crystal dazzling of their pure beauty."

Jess flushed at that comment Brooklyn made.

'_Wow,' _she thought, _'I don't know who he is, and…um... I don't even know what word can suit him very well.'_

"Jess! What's the hold up?!" Roxanna said as she and some of the others from the volleyball game came to see what going on.

Some of the guys thought it's just another guy that Jess's hit the ball with. While some of the girls were amazed, thinking the same thing, he is so _hot_.

"Hey! Would you like to join us in a game of volleyball?" asked a girl named Trixie, the one who plan out the party, "We need another player on Roxanna's team."

"What happened?" asked Jess.

"While you were too distracted," explained Roxanna, "Paul went to get a soda, to then for some reason tripped and fell, saying he sprained his ankle."

"Sure, no problem," Brooklyn replied.

The girls shriek silently to a whisper, excited to have him join in.

"Then let's get this game on a go then," a guy replied as everyone headed out to the volleyball net.

Everybody got into their position, Jess still server, and Brooklyn was in center after he removes his jacket to reveal a dark-blue t-shirt underneath the jacket.

Jess was focusing on the ball to not realize Brooklyn staring at her moves, from throwing the ball up to making contact with her hand with force to go over the net.

* * *

The game went out fun and funny, that no one had a chance to keep score…

Jess however wondered, why he, Brooklyn always get the ball not only when it comes to him, but when it comes to her. He even does it when she said 'mine' to know that she'll get it.

The girls, who weren't playing and simply socializing, mostly gaze at Brooklyn, seeing his every move that his body could make.

For the guys, they also stare at him, but with a hint of jealousy, and they wondered what he has that they don't have. And wondered why girls look at one guy and go crazy over them.

One guy went to one of the girls, saying, "Hey Angela, what does this guy have that we don't have."

Angel replied, "I don't know. But it seems so rare that if his looks came down from the heavens."

One of the girls beside Angela moved her body at an angle looking at Brooklyn. Then a minute later, she said, "He has a cute butt."

The game went for a while till Jess calls it a break for her. She left the game to the refreshment stand to get herself a can of soda. Opening it and taking a small sip of the sugary fluid, letting it down go to her throat.

"Jess," Serenity said as she came to her, along with Rose, "Can we talk to you about something?"

"Alright," Jess replied, "What's up?"

"Um…" Serenity began, "It's about _him_." Rose made a thumb up, pointing behind her shoulder, for Jess to look who they were talking to.

They were mention about the guy that she accidentally hit the ball, and the one with the ocean color eyes.

"Yeah. What about him?"

"Have you notice?" Rose asked, "That he keeps getting the ball when ever the ball heads to you."

"Yes."

"And he keeps staring at you when you make a move in the game?"

"He stares at me?"

"No, duh," Serenity and Rose replied in unison.

"So, tell us," Rose pleaded, "What did you do or say to him, which made him want to stare at you?"

"Well," Jess began, "I said his eyes remind me of the ocean, but he complemented me as well. He said that my eyes were like crystals sparkling of showing their rarest beauty."

"He has a thing for you," Rose answered.

"If you say so, but I'm heading back to the game."

Jess places her soda on the table, leaving it behind as she went back to the game enjoying it as much as possible.

* * *

The game went like always, everybody having fun, till Jess look at the time on her watch, 11:13pm.

"Sorry guys I got to go, my roommates might be worried about me," Jess said, "I'll see you guys at school, bye."

"See you, Monday," everybody replied, but Brooklyn.

Jess immediately left the beach, but it was then Serenity notice Jess's handbag was here.

"Jess has forgotten her handbag," she said, as she picks it up.

"Too bad," one of the girls replied, "Looks like we have to give it to her at school."

"I can probably catch up to her if you want," Brooklyn volunteered, as he was in front of Serenity.

"Are you sure? But alright, if you want to give it back to her," she answered, handing the bag over to Brooklyn.

"Thanks," he said, "I even had a good time hanging out with you guys tonight, bye."

"Bye," everybody replied.

Then Brooklyn left the beach to look for Jess.

It took a while till he saw her, making it to the other side of the street.

"Hey!" he yelled, getting Jess's attention.

Brooklyn hurried to the other side of the road, to make it over, and handed her handbag, "You forgot about this."

"Oh!" Jess said, "Thank you so much for returning it to me, how can I repay you?"

Jess got her handbag, letting the strap hung on her shoulder and her hand holding the strap.

"How far do you need to walk to your place?"

"Maybe, about fifteen minutes, why?"

"So, I can ask if I could walk with you there, to keep you company."

"Okay, sure…um."

It was that Jess realizes she didn't have a chance to know his name, and yet he didn't know her name as well. Well this is odd, that they meet and forgot to do a proper introduction.

"My apologies," Brooklyn said, "I'm Brooklyn Kingston."

"My names Jessica Pacheco," Jess said, "But everyone calls me Jess for short."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jess," Brooklyn replied, with a small smile.

"And it's nice to meet you, Brooklyn."

"You know you should be heading to your place."

"Oh yes, so are you going to walk with me?"

"Yes."

* * *

The fifteen minutes went by quickly as Jess and Brooklyn came to the main entrance of the apartment building. They gotten to know a bit of each other, from schools they attend, to their friends, and their age.

Jess knows now that Brooklyn is nineteen, as he knows that she's seventeen.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Brooklyn," Jess said, before she began staring at his ocean color eyes, as well as Brooklyn staring at her crystal-blue eyes.

The feeling that they were alone in the world, and yet feeling calm around each other.

Jess took a step back, feeling odd of staring at his eyes yet his eyes are irresistible for her.

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked.

Brooklyn was thinking the same thing, he also wanted to see her, and yet didn't want it to become a habit that eventually gets Blood Trillium's feeling suspicious of him.

"I can give you my cell phone number, so, you can talk to me, as you can give the same to me," he replied, as he handed his phone to her.

"Sure, okay," Jess answered, taking his phone, to add her cell phone number in it.

Finishing pressing the numbers, she handed his cell over to him, along with her cell as she got it from her handbag to give it to him, so he can put his cell number in it.

Brooklyn returns her cell-phone, as she put back in her bag.

"I'll call you, later," Brooklyn said.

"Alright then, it's nice seeing you, Brooklyn, see you later," Jess replied, as she entered in the building, after she stare at Brooklyn once more, and showing a small smile on her face proving she mean it.

Brooklyn returns the smile saying, "Farewell Jess."

He too left, going out in the night, returning to where he belongs, Blood Trillium.

**

* * *

Phew! Finished!! I hope that everyone enjoyed it, as much as I typed it, but sorry if the last part was rushed. Don't forget to REVIEW…**

**Peace out,**

**StarlightAngel101**


	13. Phone Call

**Here's the thirteenth chapter of Our Bloody Memories, enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW.**

**Big thank you to…PhoenixTears25, xLolol-chanx, and sky d for reviewing my story.**

**Summary, Rated, Warnings, Genres, Pairing and OC Profiles are in Chapter One if needed.**

**Disclaimer: **StarlightAngel101, DOES NOT own Beyblade, and OCs that belong to any authors I mention along the chapters. StarlightAngel101 owns story plot, Jess (OC), and other OCs that belongs to me and mention along the chapters.

**A legend to help out when reading….**

"Hello" – Talking

_Memories are to cherish forever. _- Flashbacks

'_Hello,' _– Thinking, Announcements (on radio, PA, etc.)

"_To be or Not To be," _– Quotes (will appear at the beginning of chapters)

_Any word that is in Italic _– Empathize the word

_**God send me an angel, From the heavens above **_– Lyrics or a letter/note, e-mails, text messages, posters (Their BOLD AND ITALIC)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen:**Phone Call

'_Seeing her for the first time makes him think of meeting again so urgently.'_

"So, Jess who was that guy that you 'accidentally' hit the ball with?" asked Rose.

It was Monday, and some of the people were talk and asking Jess about the mysterious guy, Brooklyn that join in the party the last few nights.

"His name is Brooklyn," Jess began, "He's nineteen, and has eyes, color of the ocean."

"But what happened after he catches up to you to give your bag back?"

"Well, we talk and he walks me to my apartment, and we got each others cell phone numbers so, we can call sometime."

"You know what you should do? How about asking him to some to the art show soon?"

"You think so?"

"Yeah, looks like he's the only one that gotten near you, and don't forget how we explain about him staring at you, like he's interested in you."

"I'll think about it."

Soon, the bell rang informing the school that lunch is over.

"Well, I got to head back to my art class, I'm finishing the last painting needed before I start the critique," Jess said as she stood up from her seat, before she apart from Rose.

"By the way, don't forget to meet us after school," Rose replied, "So we can head to the mall."

"Okay, see you later."

"Bye."

Jess hurry up to her art class, before the teacher would mark her late on the attendance sheet.

* * *

Darkness…

Darkness covers the room.

The sun was setting down, waking the vampires from their resting, as they hunt, train, dance, or relax in Blood Trillium.

A few minutes past, and Brooklyn, who was also in his room, woke up, another night till sun rises.

His eyes open seeing everything, without the use of any light source.

Propping himself to sit up, the blankets that covered him, went down to reveal his torso, nothing covering it, seeing the muscle built through years of training.

He brushes his fingers through his bangs, thinking…

The training he and some vampires needs to do, hunting for tonight, and _her_.

Brooklyn stares at his cell phone, thinking of the memories that happened last night. He stared at her eyes and her every move during the volleyball game, talking to her after handing her handbag, and he got her number, promising to call her sometime.

Getting out of bed, he headed to the closet where all his clothes were set neatly, picking out something to wear for the night.

Since he was going to be training not only himself but the other vampires, and hunting, he wore simple jeans, and a black t-shirt.

He headed out of his room, going to the throne room to train, and to train the other vampires.

* * *

Jess just finished slipping on her pajamas; a grey sleeveless shirt, dark-blue pants, and a matching unbuttoned sweater.

She has finished for the whole day; two tests, one assignment finish and due tomorrow, hanging out with the other girls at the mall, along with the chores she help around the apartment, her homework, and washing the dishes for the night.

Along with those things to get her down, she has a relaxing shower, and decided to go to sleep a bit early than 10:30pm. At least on the bright side she will be refreshed and ready for another day.

She lifted the blankets of her bed, but didn't have the covers over her or was she even on the bed.

Jess turns her head to face her cell phone lying on the bedside table.

She has been waiting through Sunday, and now Monday for Brooklyn to call her. He said he'll contact her, and it felt like his words speak of truth and promise.

Jess picks up her cell phone, sitting on the bed. She opens her cell to see the newest calls or text messages for today. A few calls from Aya and Anna, text messages from Rose and Nicole. Nothing from Brooklyn…

Jess sigh, thinking maybe Brooklyn must be busy to call her or forgot about it.

All the possibilities made her doubt those things. She wanted to see him again… She wants to see his ocean-color eyes, the eyes that made her calm and ignore the things around her life, wanting to hear his voice, wonderful and strong, and how he act around her felt comfortable and had some ways a gentleman treats respect to a lady.

'_I know he'll call me,' _Jess thought, _'He promised.'_

Jess place the cell phone back on the bedside table, slipping herself into the bed, covering herself by the blankets, and finding a position that can make her feel relax to sleep.

Her eyes peer through the balcony window, locked with the white, transparent curtains inside, to see the night sky outside of Tokyo.

The moon shines like a pearl tonight, along with the many stars glittering along with it.

The vision of the night sky though the balcony windows drifted her to sleep, resting for tomorrow.

* * *

Brooklyn arrived at his room panting for breath, closing the paper doors behind him, and collapsing onto his bed, closing his eyes.

Three hours… Of heavy training for himself since the heir of Blood Trillium, along with his young adult chores to train vampires to spy, hunt and defense.

All Brooklyn wanted to do is sleep, but he was going to hunt soon, to drink the blood of the next unfortunate human, mainly a female, till tomorrow or the night after that depending on what he's doing.

Taking a few deep breaths, his breathing pattern went normal pacing he open his eyes to see the ceiling.

The night will be over soon, when the sun gets ready to shine the day, leaving those creatures of the night to return to darkness.

Brooklyn got up to get another set of clothes on, till he notices his cell phone which triggers something he promised.

'_Shit,' _Brooklyn thought, _'Jess, she must have been waiting for me to call her. I must call her fast.'_

Brooklyn grabbed his cell phone, quickly dialing the numbers, but he was half way when someone called his name, "Brooklyn, are you there?"

'_Garland.'_

Brooklyn closed his cell placing it back to it usual place, heading to the paper doors, opening it to see Garland.

"Yes, anything a matter?" asked Brooklyn.

"Some of the vampires, plus Crusher and I are going to hunt together, and I was wondering if you want to come since you are going to hunt as well?"

"I am, but I'll pass on your offer, I'm going to hunt alone. Maybe some other time I'll come."

"Okay, suits yourself."

Garland went down the hallway, as Brooklyn closes the door, sighing in relief. Too close…

He didn't want to think of the possibilities of what would happen if Garland knew, or even anybody know that he was going to call a human, even a _female_ one.

The thoughts gave him a chill down his spine, but he had to call her.

Ever since he laid eyes on her, he couldn't stop thinking about her. For some reason, with the girls he sees and the vampire females here, they all feel the same to him, and with Jess she seems to be _different_… in a good way.

The thought of her, feels addictive to him. Brooklyn felt addicted to her, like a person addicted to heroin, even though he never try it and never will.

Brooklyn retrieves his cell phone from the bedside table, flipping it open to see the incomplete number belonging to Jess.

He had to call her, without Blood Trillium feeling suspicious about him. How and where can he be alone to talk to her?

Then something hit him…

'_I can't believe I was so stupid to forget!'_

He just figured out that he denied Garland to hang out him and the other vampires, so he can hunt alone like his plan to. To make it better he hunting alone, can contact Jess without getting anybody from Blood Trillium to feel that he is up to something.

Brooklyn closed his cell phone, and places it on the bed, finding a new clean set of clothes to wear, tossing the clothes he worn on the floor, and managing to get the new ones on.

With that done, he retrieves his cell phone, placing it in his jacket pockets, heading out of his room once again, leaving Blood Trillium to hunt and to make a certain phone call.

* * *

Jess turn her whole body, her eye opening to see and hear her cell phone ringing, which cause her to wake up at 1:28 in the morning.

'_Who is calling at this time at night?' _Jess thought.

She reached out for her phone, flipping it on without noticing who called her. Pressing the talk button, she place it to her ear beginning, "Hello, who this?"

"Jess?" asked a familiar male voice.

Jess then went to shock. She quickly sat up on her bed, feeling a bit awake.

"Brooklyn, is that you?"

"Yes it's me. Did I call at a bad time?"

"I was sleeping, but its okay, anything a matter?"

She waited for Brooklyn to response for a while, thinking that he was too thinking about what to say to her.

"Not really, but I'm glad to speak to you. I'm sorry for not calling you sooner."

"Don't worry about it, as long as you have call, it would be nice to keep me company on the phone."

"Sure."

Silence fell upon them, both of them unable to talk or think about a topic to begin their conversation.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Brooklyn asked.

Jess took aback of what Brooklyn had asked.

'_Did he ask me out on a date?' _Jess thought, _'A little bit too soon though.'_

"I guess it was a little early than I thought," he answered.

"It's is," Jess answered.

Yet, his question to ask her out some weight of queasiness was gone. She really likes Brooklyn, even though they met once on Saturday, but they got to know each other. Along with that she felt relax to hear his voice again on the phone and longing to see him again.

"But sure, I'll go out with you," Jess answered without thinking a decision.

"Alright…um… Have any suggestions for us to go?"

"Didn't thought of that one, huh?"

"Yeah… It's kind of awkward to say or ask one thing without thinking."

Jess covered her mouth from letting him hear the giggles coming out of her.

However Jess had no idea where they should go on their first date, till Rose suggestion got her thinking early that day.

"_How about asking him to the art show our school's throwing? After all he's the only guy that gotten near you, and you accepted his company. Don't forget he's interested in you."_

"My school is having an art show soon, are you into the arts?" she asked Brooklyn.

"Yes, I am," he replied, "Especially the visual arts."

"So, how about going to the art show then?"

"Sure, when is it happening?"

"A few days from now during the evening, and it begins at 7pm."

"I'll be there."

"Okay, I'll text you some of the details then?"

"Yes, and I'll let you sleep till we talk or meet again."

"Okay, bye Brooklyn."

"Sweet dreams Jess."

Brooklyn hang up his cell phone from the other side, as Jess closed hers. She felt energize and yet happy because she's going on a date with Brooklyn.

'_In this condition I might not be able to sleep.'_

**

* * *

Woo Hoo! Stay tune for a new chapter on – Next chapter, Oliver appears. Why is he involved? Check it out!**

**Please don't forget to REVIEW.**

**Peace out,**

**StarligthtAngel101**


	14. Art Show

**Brand new Chapter of Our Bloody Memories…Keep Reading and Reviewing!**

**Summary, Rated, Warnings, Genres, Pairing and OC Profiles are in Chapter One if needed.**

**Disclaimer: **StarlightAngel101, DOES NOT own Beyblade, and OCs that belong to any authors I mention along the chapters. StarlightAngel101 owns story plot, Jess (OC), and other OCs that belongs to me and mention along the chapters.

**A legend to help out when reading….**

"Hello" – Talking

_Memories are to cherish forever. _- Flashbacks

'_Hello,' _– Thinking, Announcements (on radio, PA, etc.)

"_To be or Not To be," _– Quotes (will appear at the beginning of chapters)

_Any word that is in Italic _– Empathize the word

_**God send me an angel, From the heavens above **_– Lyrics or a letter/note, e-mails, text messages, posters (Their BOLD AND ITALIC)

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fourteen: Art Show 

"_Different colors, different emotions; from joy to sorrow, from predictable to unpredictable, these emotions not only display in pictures, but within people."_

The night of the art show, everything seemed amazing as you look to see the various paintings, sculptures, and other forms of art.

It was crowded at the school, mainly in the gymnasium, as they look and then awed at the artworks made.

"Wow, no matter how much I don't like doing art, I enjoy some of these paintings," Aya said, as she, Jess, Serenity, Anna, and Nicole walked, looking at the artworks.

"Jess, where's you paintings?" asked Anna.

"It's at the back of the gym," Jess replied, "You guys can go ahead, I need to go somewhere."

"Okay, see you later," Serenity said.

"See you soon."

Jess left the gym to head to the entrance of the school, where she was to meet Brooklyn.

As she wait where they were to meet, Jess open her cell phone seeing if she text Brooklyn the right information.

_**Meet me at the front of the school at 7:10, on Pine Street; it's the big building with a flag pole.**_

She stood at the entrance, seeing the parents and some of the students come in to see the art show event.

It was then that there was almost no one going inside, thinking that's all of the people attending for the art show. Not a lot of people have been interested in the arts much, but at least there. And what's better that if any guy she knows did not attend this and they say to her that they do like the arts, oh boy, she'll be saying how much a hypocrite they are.

Then something hit her… What if Brooklyn wasn't interested and he's like all of the other boys at school. Looks, and prefer to date girls who have the hot looks and not giving two hockey sticks about their interests.

Jess then laughs… What a ridiculous thought, Brooklyn seemed to be different than all of the guys at school. He seemed so polite, and gentle, almost like the characteristics of a gentleman in the 1770's or way back in medieval times.

"What's so funny?"

Jess return from her deep thoughts as she turn to see the one that she was expecting, Brooklyn.

Feeling embarrassed and scared, she wondered how long has he been here. Her face had a tint of red, trying to response his question, yet no words come out of her mouth.

"Um… I, err," Jess began, but couldn't get the words right.

She hadn't notice Brooklyn staring at her, thinking in curiosity why did she laugh. Then he replied, "Let me guess, in deep thoughts and remembered something funny?"

Jess looked at him amazed to hear him said that.

"Yeah, that was some odd lucky guess, how did you know?" she asked.

"Let's say, I can understand some of the body language."

"Okay then."

"By the way, you look very lovely tonight."

Brooklyn said this seeing Jess's outfit for the art show. Lavender, cross-over blouse with a V-neck collar, and a white tube-top was underneath the blouse, and a black short skirt. She wore also, black slip-on shoes.

"Thank you," Jess replied.

"Now shall we go in before the art shows' over?" he asked.

"Oh yes, let's go."

Jess was about to go, when she felt something on her hand, cold and a firm holding of her hand. She looks to see it was a hand and it belong to Brooklyn.

A few seconds past, and Jess responded by softly gripping his hand, and giving him a small smile.

They entered into the school, heading to the gym to see some of the art works. Along the way, Jess thought of how cold his hand was comparing to her.

But she shrugged off that thought thinking that it something had to do with the blood circulating through the hand. She heard from someone in Bio-class that your hands gets cold because the blood flowing is slow.

It didn't matter to her, because right now, she's going to the art show with Brooklyn, and hoping that both of them enjoy the event.

* * *

"These are pretty interesting art-work, something I haven't seen that is certainly original."

Brooklyn and Jess look at the different art-work display some of them amazing and funny, to emotional and understanding of the paintings.

"Jess."

"Yes."

"Are you involved in the event?"

"Yes, would you like to see what I have done?"

"It would be an honour to see it."

"I'll show you it, come."

Jess pulls Brooklyn towards her, as he was trailing behind her to go to where her paintings are place for everyone to see as they pass by.

"Hey Jess!" Nicole called out her, as she went to her and Brooklyn. Anna and Aya catch up with Nicole.

"Hey guys," Jess said, as she notices Serenity wasn't there, "Where's Serenity?"

"Oh, Serenity left early, because she just got a call to go out with her _boyfriend_," Aya replied, after seeing Jess with Brooklyn holding his hand, "and I see that you are holding hand with _someone_."

"Jess…Is he your boyfriend?" asked Anna.

"No…we've just dated, but I want to introduce to you to him. This is Brooklyn, the guy I met at the beach party a while back, and this is Nicole, Aya, and Anna. Aya and Anna are my roommates."

"Hi Brooklyn," they all said in unison.

"It's a pleasure to meet you girls here, and to see Jess has some loyal friends," Brooklyn replied.

The girls, but Jess squeals in excitement, able to see Jess dating with a guy, who in their view who is smoking hot, that he could turn off the fire sprinkler system.

"By the way, we'll be heading to the auditorium looking for good seats to see the drama and musical arts," Anna replied, "Are you going to stay for it?"

"Sure I'll be there, is it okay for you Brooklyn?"

"It's fine with me."

"Alright, we'll catch up with you guys later, see you guys soon."

"See you Jess. See you Brooklyn," they all said again in unison.

Jess and Brooklyn walk into the crowd, disappearing from their eyes by the people.

"Do you think Jess and Brooklyn will be a couple?" Nicole asked.

"We'll see about how it went, besides she lives with us," Aya replied, "We'll text you about it."

* * *

"Here are some of the paintings I did," Jess said as Brooklyn and her look at the three paintings.

Brooklyn stares at the paintings bit by bit for some time, thinking some comments about her artwork.

The first one he stares at was a painting of a sun, close to sunset. The sky was in rich colors, such as red, orange, and some fuchsia and pink. There were silhouettes of houses and trees, in front of the yellow-orange circle, the sun. Reminding him it was so long since he had seen the sun. He remember it so vividly, the sun shining through the day, as the skies were blue to as the sun sets you can see the colors of such beauty. The sun's blazing during the day, making your skin warm, the feeling that Brooklyn long for.

He moved to the next painting, which seemed to be a nature theme as he saw the green background. What emphasizes the painting was a monarch butterfly on a stem of white and pink flowers. What can you say about it? It's the cycle of a butterfly's life, sucking the nectar from the flowers, before the season to find the opposite and mate to produce eggs that will hatch into new caterpillars.

The last painting that he wondered of shows what seems to be a hallway that is dark at night. And it shows a little girl about nine years old, who looks like to be in home with no electricity, in her night-gown holding a candle that emits limited light through the darkness.

"There pretty interesting," Brooklyn commented, "Yet, I want to ask, what's the subject matter of the painting of the little girl in the hallway?"

"I was planning to make a painting of a bride," Jess replied, "but I eventually decide to do this. The story in this painting that I have made up is that this little girl was afraid of the dark, after hearing too much scary tales from her parents and siblings. She usually asked her mother and father to walk with her down the hall to go to the bathroom or a glass of water. One day, her parents told her that although it can be okay to fear of things, but eventually you have to face your fears."

"I see, like what everyone had to face in their time eventually."

"Exactly, so, one night the little girl wanted to go to the bathroom but she was afraid and didn't want to disturbed her parents, so, she got a candle along with something to burn a flame on the candle, and left her room to go to the bathroom."

"You're a creative story-teller when you look at this painting."

"Thank you."

"Well that's Jess, she is creative," came a male voice.

Jess haven't heard that voice in a while, about four years ago, she turn to see a boy, about the same age as her, with light-green hair, lilac eyes and a fair skin tone, he wore a blue beret, matching pants and jacket with gold details, and underneath the jacket was a white sweater.

"Oliver? It's been long, why are you here?" she asked.

"I was invited by the principal of the school to attend to the event. And seeing this is amazing, and why are you here Jess? I thought you were at your home country Canada."

"I was, but I got accepted here, and my dad allows me to go, he wanted me to see the world, and have the opportunity to attend and follow my path."

Brooklyn look at Jess and the guy named Oliver. How did Jess know him well? It's like that she have met him before like old friends. Yet he knew a bit of Oliver, he was from Paris, France, so how did he know Jess when she was originally from Canada?

Jess realizes that Brooklyn was right beside her, and decides to change the subject.

"Oliver, I want to introduce you to Brooklyn," Jess said as she motions her hand to show Brooklyn, "Brooklyn this is Oliver."

Brooklyn and Oliver shook hands greeting each other.

"Are you as well interested in the arts Brooklyn?" Oliver asked.

"Yes I am," Brooklyn replied, "As you see I was glancing at some of the fine paintings Jess did." He pointed at the three paintings.

Oliver took a glimpse of the paintings taking a few minutes to stare at them seeing the strokes and blending Jess has done.

"There certainly outstanding," Oliver said, "Looks like you dad was right about you attending to this school."

"Thanks."

"Well, I have to go," Oliver said, "It's nice seeing you again Jess, and meeting you Brooklyn, farewell."

"Bye Oliver."

"It's nice to meet you, Oliver."

Oliver walked off into the crowd till he was nowhere to be seen. Jess's eyes shows guilt, not sure what to do, or tell him how she knows Oliver.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Brooklyn asked.

Jess looks at his eyes, the eyes of the ocean. They were calm, no hints of jealousy, but want the _truth_.

"Can we go somewhere to talk about it?" she asked.

Brooklyn nodded a yes. With that, they both walk off finding an area of privacy to talk.

* * *

"There you go, enjoy!" said one girl as she handed two cups, on of coffee and hot-chocolate to Brooklyn. He already paid to the people in charge of refreshments, as he walks off to where he and Jess decide to have privacy to chat. 

Jess was waiting for him at the windows, where she sat on the edge, looking at the night that Japan was under. She turns to see Brooklyn with two cups in both hands, but he gave her the one on the left.

"It's for you, my treat," he replied.

Jess reaches out for the cup, saying, "Thanks."

Brooklyn sat beside her on the window ledge, taking a sip of the coffee. He gaze his eyes on her with concern seeing Jess staring at the hot-chocolate, thinking on what to say to him.

A moment past of silence till, "I met Oliver when I was thirteen, in Canada."

Jess then look at Brooklyn seeing that he was listening, she looks away as she continues.

"I was at an art gallery, attending a small program when he came as a guest. I met him while I was staring at a painting since it was interesting. He then gave me some information about it. We had a chance to know each other and we decide to hang out.

"It was then that we decide to date, but we weren't boyfriend, girlfriend. I felt happy to be with him. When it was time for him to go we decide on staying in touch at a distance, it went okay for the past two weeks, until he was a bit too busy for his life traveling.

"So, one time I had a chance to talk to him, and I told him how I feel this distance relationship wasn't working for me, and we decided that we were to be on our separate way."

Brooklyn heard every word she said, not able to drink the warm liquid.

"I haven't much date since, because I want a guy who not alone respect my boundaries and is artistic, but won't be able to be traveling far since you can easily feel alone or that they forgotten you."

Brooklyn stare at the dark-brown liquid, seeing the light of the ceiling lit the surface.

"I travel outside of the city but not out of Japan," he said, "So, if we are still going to date then you don't have to worry about me going far."

Brooklyn with one hand reached out, to make contact with Jess's hand, which was on her lap at the time she has chatted.

"Jess, you are certainly an amazing girl. No, you not a girl, but a lovely young woman, who should have a guy to be with you whenever you needed. All I can say is that I hope that you'll find the one who can be with you and give unconditional love."

He softly tightens his grip on her hand, and Jess stare at his eyes. His eyes were telling the truth, and with that she smile.

"Thank you Brooklyn," she said, "But you know, depending on how this night goes we may be able to date again."

"And how is our date doing so far?"

"Well we should be heading to the auditorium because the music and the dramatic arts are the last things going on for this event."

"That's right, and what are we staying here for?"

* * *

The art show was over after the last performance was done. Aya and the others were going to stay a little longer, but Brooklyn and Jess decided to leave as Brooklyn escorted her to her place.

It was a twenty minute walk to the apartment building, from the school. They both talk about the performing and musical arts, how it was amazing, certainly the best for Brooklyn, since he only saw the female vampires dance like strippers and fill with lust. He shudders at that thought.

They entered the apartment building, and both of them went to the door where Jess and her other roommates lived. Both stand unsure what to say since their date was close to the end.

"Well, um I had a good time Brooklyn," Jess said.

"I have a good time too," replied Brooklyn.

An awkward silence fell upon them, unable to think of something else to end the night.

"Brooklyn," Jess said, "You want to go out again?"

Brooklyn didn't do much but smiled and replied, "Sure."

It was then that Jess felt something cold on her hand, and notice Brooklyn's hand holding hers, lifting her hand up to place his lips, a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. Jess went a bit red as she giggle softly, thinking how much Brooklyn was a certainly a gentleman.

Brooklyn broke apart his kiss, and he let go of her hand, the hand that was warm and soft.

"I call you soon," Brooklyn said, "Good-night Jess."

"Farewell Brooklyn."

Jess got her keys, unlocking the door as Brooklyn walk down the hallway. Jess before she enter the place took one last glance at Brooklyn, and as expected he turns around to see her, winking as he left out of sight.

Jess smiled, feeling that there could be something more between them if they still continue their activity of dating.

**

* * *

Done for the day! Hope you guys enjoy that KAWAII (meaning cute in Japanese) chapter! Will update soon!!**

**StarlightAngel101**

**Peace Out.**


	15. Dating

**Enjoy! That's all I got to say!**

**Huge thanks are sent out to… PhoenixTears25, MidnightBloomer27, and sky d for reviewing!**

**Summary, Rated, Warnings, Genres, Pairing and OC Profiles are in Chapter One if needed.**

**Disclaimer: **StarlightAngel101, DOES NOT own Beyblade, and OCs that belong to any authors I mention along the chapters. StarlightAngel101 owns story plot, Jess (OC), and other OCs that belongs to me and mention along the chapters.

**A legend to help out when reading….**

"Hello" – Talking

_Memories are to cherish forever. _- Flashbacks

'_Hello,' _– Thinking, Announcements (on radio, PA, etc.)

"_To be or Not To be," _– Quotes (will appear at the beginning of chapters)

_Any word that is in Italic _– Empathize the word

_**God send me an angel, From the heavens above **_– Lyrics or a letter/note, e-mails, text messages, posters (Their BOLD AND ITALIC)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen**: Dating

"_When dating someone, you can feel you are closer than before, and yet feel apart. And you sometimes wonder why he/she is feeling this way, which their reason is the truth that you don't know."_

Moonlight Star Café for Jess, has been busy this week, even though it was way busier in the winter, along with school, and clubs.

At least on the bright side she had a chance to talk to Brooklyn almost everyday, one call, and they would talk for about ten minutes, since she didn't want to get the blame on why the phone bill was high.

Wiping the tables, taking people's orders, and serving and putting the cash into the cash register seemed boring to do, but it was worth getting the check since she went up to $8.35 an hour.

And today, Jess was doing the night shift, which was from 6pm-11pm, knowing that she was doing the night-shift, she made sure to finish what is needed for school for tomorrow. Even with that, she would be tired for the day, and hope she can at_ least _get a few night-shifts in the weekend.

She finishes wiping the tables needed for the new customers as she takes a glance at the clock seeing it was 8:37pm.

"Hey Jess."

Jess look to see Alice, a new employee to the team.

"What is it?" Jess asked.

"There's a customer here, but he wants to talk to you."

'_What did she mean a customer wanting to talk to me?' _she thought.

Alice went a few steps follow by Jess to take a look at who wanted to talk to Jess. Alice pointed her finger to on of the many customers and out of the 23; the curiosity had come to an end as she saw who he was.

Orange-red hair and a pale skin tone. He was reading the menu which had the drinks the café sell, and Jess knows that it was Brooklyn.

She then looks to find Karen doing the calculations, checking the sales profit.

Heading up to her, Jess asked, "Karen, is it possible that I can have my fifteen minute break?"

"Sure," Karen replied, "Besides you been working hard at night-shift and deserve one big break."

"Thank you."

* * *

Brooklyn gaze at the menu, not only to talk to Jess after one of the waitresses went to ask his order, but to at least have something that won't cause any suspicion to Jess.

He thought maybe a coffee, with milk, when sense that someone was standing beside him.

"Hi Brooklyn," she said, "Were you wanting to talk to me?"

Brooklyn turns his head to gaze at the crystal-blue eyes he had wanted to see. He nodded as he replied, "Yes Jess, you can take a seat."

Jess sat in front of Brooklyn so both of them can stare at each other's eyes, but Brooklyn spoke first before they had their long silent stares.

"Jess, you have planned out our first date, and it would be an honour for me to plan out a date to enjoy, since you and I have been a bit busy."

This was the truth in Jess's mind, and for Brooklyn, it was to cover up his truth.

Along with Jess being busy, Brooklyn too was busy since he told her that he attended a university working in the History, English, and the Visual Arts area, and he also had a job, but he was only available past 6:45pm.

"How about seeing a play, at the Kimora Geisha's Performing Arts Theatre? The play starts at 7pm, and we can take the subway since it's going to be a bit to far to walk."

"What's the play about? It's sounds interesting."

"All I heard is that the play was base on Shakespeare's Comedy of Errors."

"I heard that it was funny, maybe I'll go and see it with you."

"Sounds like a date."

"Okay, I'll see you later then."

Jess got out of her seat, and before taking one step, "Jess."

"Yes?" she asked as she looks at Brooklyn.

"Planning this date is one of the two reasons I came here."

"What's the second reason?"

"Here to order a cup of coffee with milk only."

Jess blush replying, "Oh okay. Coffee, with milk is coming right up."

* * *

The sound of the subway train passing through the underground tunnels as the lights lit the way for it.

It halts, but slowly as it made it to one of the stations that it travels. Doors open as people would come in and out, but not a lot of people are at the station since it was around 10:17pm.

Jess stare at the clock display on the station before the doors have been closed and the subway train began to move.

She sat beside Brooklyn, as he gazes at some of the advertisement, and they sat at the last car of the train, they are practically the only ones at the last car.

The play was certainly good, as it was full of laughter, tears, and a happy ending. And during the play, Brooklyn didn't know if it was okay for him to place his arm on her shoulders or by her waist and instead hold her hands. Which Jess felt tense at the touch first, but notice it was Brooklyn and she relax allowing his hand to be in place.

'_Jess, hold yourself up,' _she thought, '_Just a few more stops to go.'_

The only problem that Jess was currently in was that she was feeling way too tired. Last night, she didn't much have enough sleep hours. It was those kinds of night where you try to sleep and yet you can't till two in the morning. And what's worse is that when you do sleep you can be waken up every half-hour to hour, and may take another half-hour to fall asleep.

The tiredness had taken Jess over, she place her hand on her mouth, yawning to then get Brooklyn's attention to her.

Brooklyn stare at her noticing she was every sleepy, thinking that the date must worn her out.

"Jess, are you alright?" he asked.

Jess turn to face Brooklyn, his face of concern and willing to help whenever is needed.

"I'm fine, I'm just a bit tired that's all," she replied.

"Well since our stop is a few stations away, how about you take a small nap?"

"Are you sure Brooklyn?"

"I don't mind, I'll wake you up, when our stop comes."

"Thanks Brooklyn."

Jess leans back at her seat, trying to find where to be comfortable with, closing her eyes and drifting into her nap.

Brooklyn kept an eye on her for a bit before he continues gazing back at some of the advertisements.

The subway train has past two stations, continuing through the tunnels meaning a few more to reach to their destination.

Brooklyn bored of seeing the advertisements even reviewing it, took a glance at a sleeping Jess.

Her breathing was calm, her chest rising and falling and to Brooklyn she looks so peaceful and beautiful.

Then he notice Jess's head lean to the side, her neck exposing from her dark-brown hair.

His eyes widen… He forgot that today he was suppose to hunt, to drink something before attending to the date with Jess. Not only that, but he and Jess are the only ones at the last car, and his stomach is urging for food, blood.

Brooklyn turns away from Jess trying not to think of drinking her blood. His stomach growled in lust for blood to fully satisfy itself for the night.

Brooklyn place hid hand to cover the half side of the face, his teeth and fangs appearing clenched together to hold him.

The _temptation_…

His head hung low, the shadow from his hair cover his bluish-green eyes. Silence came from him, but only the stomach growl once more, telling him to find some blood to drink.

A moment later, Brooklyn turns to gaze at Jess; his eyes hollow, neither his pupil there nor the sparkles from the light shining above them existed.

He went close her face, feeling the breath brush his face, but he went to her neck. His finger trace her neck, his touch was cool and unnoticeable. Brooklyn's breath touches the surface of her neck, before his lips began to touch lightly, placing small feathered kisses.

Finding a place to where he could piece his fangs on Jess, he traces the veins where the blood was traveling. When he did he opens his mouth to reveal to long sharp canine teeth staring to dig into her flesh…

He heard her mumble something and she slightly move, before the P.A. went:

'_Next Station is Tsutashi Kara Station. Please bring all of you belongings before exiting the train. Thank you.'_

His eyes return to normal, snap out of the trance for blood, and back away from Jess for she moved and open her eyes to see him.

'_That was too close,' _he thought, _'I should remind myself to hunt before going anywhere with Jess at this state.'_

Jess sat up, stretching feeling a bit better, but still sleepy, and glance a Brooklyn whose face weren't looking at her.

She places her hand on his broad shoulder, and on cue he looks at Jess and smirk.

"Had a good nap?"

"Yes," she replied, she stare at his eyes once more before placing her head on his should, after removing her hand away.

"Brooklyn, do you know how long till we arrive?"

"We're almost there; it's the next stop after this."

* * *

Brooklyn walks towards the apartment building where Jess and her roommates lived. He promises to take Jess out to an outdoor restaurant which was said to be amazing. Along with that he had to tell her something important, and meaning important he means vampire business.

As he came to the front of the building, he sees Jess standing and notices her wearing a forest-green cotton sweater with a circle-neck collar, and a white mini-skirt. She carried a black handbag and wore black slip –on shoes. He also notices a necklace hung around her neck, a white and dark-blue snowflake.

Jess too notices Brooklyn was wearing a black t-shirt, and matching dress pants, and wore a white blaze jacket and black dress shoes.

He walks towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist he gently kiss her on her forehead, saying, "You ready to go?"

Jess nodded a simple yes, as Brooklyn let her free, and hold her hand to take her to the restaurant.

* * *

A few minutes past and arrive, since they went by a bus. And Jess and Brooklyn gaze at the beauty of the restaurant. Although there's a building of the restaurant the place where the customers sit and dine was astonishing. There were railings and columns surrounding the area, and vines grow on them. The restaurant was near a lake and there was a path to walk around it.

They head inside to stop in front of a podium where a waitress/host was standing looking at something till she notices Brooklyn and Jess there and she greeted them.

"Hello and welcome to the Serene Forest Restaurant. How many?"

"A table for two please," Brooklyn replied.

It took a few seconds for the host to get some things ready before she took Jess and Brooklyn outside to the place where people socialize and dine. She got them to their table, and Brooklyn pull a chair allowing Jess to sit and say thank you, before he sat at the opposite end and the host gave them two menus.

She inform them that a waitress will be coming to their table to take their orders, and she left them looking through the menu.

"Wow, I didn't know this place even existed," said Jess as she looks at the menu.

"So have I," said Brooklyn, "But a friend of mine told me that this place is good for dates and romantic events."

It took a while till the waitress came with a small note-pad and paper, saying, "Hi, I'm Rebecca, and I'll be your waitress for the night, may I take you order."

"I'll have the shrimp pasta, and can you get me a diet coke please," replied Jess.

"Just a diet coke," Brooklyn replied.

Both the waitress and Jess was in confusion, nothing to_ eat_.

"Alright then," the waitress said, "I'll be back with you drinks."

As the waitress left, Jess asked Brooklyn, "How come you're not eating?"

"I'm fasting," Brooklyn lied, "I can't eat during full moons as we have right now, its part of my religion." **(A/N: True fact: People who are Buddhist aren't to eat during the full moon days. Go to the internet and search for religions that have fasting seasons/celebrations)**

"Which religion do you practice?"

"My religion is Buddhism. What about you?"

"I'm Roman Catholic. I only fast on meat during Lent, but I practically fast every Friday during the Lent journey."

"I see."

Later Rebecca, their waitress came with two glasses of diet coke, both of them with straws and a slice of lime put in place of the rim of the glasses.

"The shrimp pasta will be ready in fifteen minutes," she said before she left to serve other customers who dine here.

"Jess after we dine, would you like to walk around the lake with me?" Brooklyn asked.

"Sure Brooklyn," Jess replied, "I would love to."

* * *

The night sky seemed to be very lovely as the stars dazzle and the full moon shines like a pearl.

Brooklyn and Jess walk along the path around the lake enjoying the view, after they finish dinner, well Jess was the only one to have dinner. They hold hands enjoying each other's company as they pass other couples old and young, some talking and a few of them lay on the grass gazing at the view and having small make-out sessions.

Seeing this made Brooklyn thought if it were possible for him and Jess to be a couple without her knowing of his life as a vampire.

"Do you want to take a seat?" Brooklyn asked, as he saw an empty bench near them.

Jess nodded a yes, as they went to the bench. Brooklyn and Jess sat beside each other, gazing at the view of the lake, glittering from the moon's light. Brooklyn trails his hand to hold Jess's, which she didn't mind.

"Jess I need to talk to you about something," Brooklyn said.

"What is it?" asked Jess.

"Well, I got informed that I have to be at the outskirts of Tokyo for two weeks."

"Oh, is anything wrong?"

The sound of Jess buying this made-up story, gave Brooklyn pain and yet he had to lie in order to keep his secret, secret.

"Yes, it's a very important family business, and along with that I'm in need to help my grandfather who is in his time of need.

"I like being with you Jess, you seem _different_ than any other girl I met. I feel attracted to you, but when I'm there, there won't be able to call you through cell phone since there isn't any service there. And the phones will be busy."

"I understand Brooklyn," Jess said as she place both her hands on the hand that held one of hers, "You family is important and must be there to help out. I would have been in the same situation, but my guess is that if it were to happen I would be packing my bags back to Canada, not only to lose the scholarship, but I won't be able to call or see you again."

"Jess, will you allow me to promise you something?"

"Yes."

"When the two weeks are done and I return to Tokyo, I'll call you as soon as possible once I have returned from outside of Tokyo. Are you okay waiting for me to call you after two weeks?"

"Yes I am okay with it."

"Jess, I want to thank you."

With that Brooklyn place a few kisses. Each of his kisses was place on the back of her hand, her forehead, and then her cheeks.

"You're welcome Brooklyn," Jess replied.

* * *

Jess finished her shift at the Moonlight Star Café, as she was heading out the doors and on her way to the flat (apartment).

It has been about four days since Brooklyn had gone up outside of Tokyo, and Jess has been missing him after a day. She felt so close to Brooklyn like never before, even thought they have dated almost a month now. And he promises to call her by the time he comes after the two week period of family business.

She walked down the side walk and it was a few minutes till someone familiar call her name.

"Jess!"

She turns to see someone she didn't expect to see, Oliver. He finally caught up, and says, "It's been a while since we met at the art show, huh?"

"Yes it has."

"Oh, I see you work since you are wearing a uniform."

Jess look at her seeing her wearing her café uniform.

"Yeah, at least I have money to pay the share of the rent with my roommates. And with that I can at least save and spend the money how I like it. How was your day?"

"The same as always, I had interviews, meeting some of the news reporters, and looking at some of the few art galleries. I am going to stay in Japan till mid July."

"That's cool."

"Hey, are you available to hang out on Saturday night?"

"Sorry Oliver, but I promise my roommates that we are going to have a girl night out. But how about if I give you my phone number so we can call sometime?"

"Don't worry about it, here."

He handed her a pen and a small note pad, as she begin writing the phone number on the note pad.

"Here you go," Jess said as she handed the note pad and pen back to Oliver.

"Thanks, I'll see you later then, bye Jess."

"Bye Oliver."

With that, they both went their separate ways, where Oliver lives his life of being famous and Jess's life was normal like many other people.

* * *

"So Jess… How long till Brooklyn will be able to call you?" asked Aya. She places the bowl of popcorn on the coffee-table, and starting their girls' night out about Brooklyn.

"I told you he said that he'll be back about less than two weeks," replied Jess.

"Hey Jess," Anna begin, "Have you notice some strange feeling about Brooklyn? Like he comes at night, he's such a gentleman as if he was learned to act old-fashion, and he rarely talks about his family."

"I have been thinking about it, that I feel that me and Brooklyn are close and yet it feels that were apart. Like there's something inside of him that he tries to hide from me."

"By the way have he _kiss_ you, and when I mean kiss I mean, kissing on the lips?" asked Anna.

"No."

"He's has a double-life!" yelled Aya.

"Excuse me?" asked Jess.

"Like if he's just a normal, handsome teenager at night and a mysterious life during the day. Like a famous celebrity!"

"You think so; I thought he would be a convict or a spy. Mainly a spy, like he's on a mission and can't talk too much of himself and have a forbidden love that ends up being kidnapped and he must save her."

'_What odd ideas my roommates are saying,' _thought Jess.

"Guys," Jess said, "I think there are possibilities that he can't be a celebrity, or a spy."

"How so?" they asked in unison.

"First of all, if he was a celebrity, then the paparazzi would be on him twenty-four-seven, and would have a picture of him and me dating. Not only that but every magazine I look at from the stores doesn't have any information of him."

"Well so much for that theory," Aya said.

"And being a spy, should the bad guys of this kind of thing kidnap me less than a month ago. Because I saw some spy movies and it takes a few days to know the bad guys have found the forbidden love between their enemy and the ones the spy is in love with."

"Now that I think of it, it sounds like it can be true," Anna replied.

"What if he was a _vampire_?" asked Aya.

All of them look at each other before a sudden burst of laughter came out.

"No way," Jess said laughing.

"He would have killed her once he set eyes on her a month ago," replied Anna.

"True, don't forget vampires drinks blood, Brooklyn is human to _drink _liquids like us," Aya said.

"Uh huh," Anna said, "By the way Jess, here's an advice, if you felt that way for Brooklyn, you should tell him."

"Okay thanks," Jess said, "By the way, are we supposed to have a girl's night out, or make turn out to be Gossip Girl: Dating Mysteries?"

* * *

Slashing…

Thrusting of weapons…

Crowds of vampires are rooting…

There were the sounds of what's happening in Blood Trillium's clan throne room. A competition was held again and Brooklyn was in the finales as he was facing Garland.

This was the reason why he wasn't able to meet Jess for two weeks. He train through until this day, almost two weeks are over, and now facing Garland in the final round.

Both he and Garland were in use of swords, fighting as the vampires cheered on, and Boris stare in amusement. Seeing his next heir battling out, which then he would know that Brooklyn will be able to face the _one_ who cause the clans to break so long ago.

Brooklyn and Garland were neck to neck on each other, slashing the swords at each other, pushing them to lose balance and strength to gain the advantage of the match.

When it looks like it not going anywhere, Brooklyn manage to strike his sword hard at Garlands that it flew out of his grasp sending it out of sight and into the crowd which no one was hurt.

Brooklyn places the sharp edge of the sword to his chin, not harming the friend he was close and like a brother.

"Nice job, Garland," Brooklyn commented, "To bad it's over now."

"Indeed it is," Garland replied.

The vampires rooted for Brooklyn to win another competition.

Brooklyn pull the sword from Garlands chin away, as he sheathed it back inside the sheath hanging on the belt he wore.

He then went to the front of the throne where Boris sat, as Boris stand up and place his hand on his shoulder saying, "You did very well, my boy."

Brooklyn nodded, yet the victory of the competition wasn't the only thing going into his head. Since this was over and done with, he is now able to contact Jess and start dating her once again.

**

* * *

Don't forget to review!**

**StarlightAngel101**

**HINT: Next chapter, a sudden upturn for Brooklyn and Jess. Something that they both unexpect!**


	16. Truth Within

**Here's Chapter 16 of Our Bloody Memories.**

**Summary, Rated, Warnings, Genres, Pairing and OC Profiles are in Chapter One if needed.**

**Disclaimer: **StarlightAngel101, DOES NOT own Beyblade, and OCs that belong to any authors I mention along the chapters. StarlightAngel101 owns story plot, Jess (OC), and other OCs that belongs to me and mention along the chapters.

**A legend to help out when reading….**

"Hello" – Talking

_Memories are to cherish forever. _- Flashbacks

'_Hello,' _– Thinking, Announcements (on radio, PA, etc.)

"_To be or Not To be," _– Quotes (will appear at the beginning of chapters)

_Any word that is in Italic _– Empathize the word

_**God send me an angel, From the heavens above **_– Lyrics or a letter/note, e-mails, text messages, posters (Their BOLD AND ITALIC)

**

* * *

**

Chapter Sixteen: Truth Within 

"_The truth of him was to be keeping in the darkness, but now she knows."_

Brooklyn was out on the rooftop of a building seeing the view of Tokyo at night.

He was relief that the competition was over, and can relax and breathe the air outside again. Along with this, he can be able to call Jess and go out with her.

With this thought, he brought out his cell phone; speed-dialing on the number Jess gave for him. He places the phone to his ear, as he heard the small and three second beep sound, indicating the phone was available at her side.

Beep…

…Beep…

…Be-

"Hello," a voice replied on the other side.

"Jess?" Brooklyn asked.

"Oh, hey Brooklyn," she said her voice a bit loud, "I see your back. How was it?"

"It was okay, nothing that was serious happened, and what about you?"

"Pretty the same as always, school, work, and hanging with my roommates and friends."

"I see, so what do you think if we can go out to unite again?"

"That's cool, is Friday night okay?"

"Sure what are you thinking?"

There was a short pause between the two, but Brooklyn had heard some pages flipping over, till "There's a movie that is in an action/romance theme. About a warrior prince in ancient times was in love with a female servant. What do you think?"

"It sounds interesting," Brooklyn answered, "What time and where should we meet?"

"The movie starts at around 10:20pm, so meet me at my place around 9:45?"

"Sounds like a plan, I'll see you Friday. Good night Jess."

"Good night Brooklyn."

When he heard her phone went off, he too turns his phone off placing it back into his jacket pocket.

'_At least I have a chance to go out with her,' _Brooklyn thought, _'I must be at her place at 9:45 on Friday, and for now I'll be hunting.'_

* * *

Wednesday came, Thursday came, and finally Friday night. 

After finishing his hunting for the night, he head to Jess's flat, to be in time for their date to the movies.

Arriving at the main doors of the apartment building, he went to the voice box to see a range of numbers and buttons for the corresponding number. Founding the number she was in room number 47, he press the button next to it for two seconds and pull back.

Waiting for a few seconds, he hears the speakers go on.

"Who is it?" Jess's voice appeared.

"It's Brooklyn," he replied.

"Okay, come in."

After she said that, a buzzing sound came from nowhere, but it was a signal for Brooklyn that it was okay to pull the doors opens, and that's what he did. He got in the apartment building, and head to the elevator.

He press the up arrow button, waiting till the elevator doors open, and after a minute or two, the doors open to see it empty and step in.

As he step in the elevator he press the number 5 meaning the fifth floor in which Jess and her roommates were at. Then he presses the button to make the doors of the elevator close, as they did automatically and felt the elevator moved up.

Half-way through the quiet ride, the elevator stops along a small ring at the third floor and when the doors open an elderly woman wearing a dark-blue outfit joined in, press the button needed for her destination. She waited standing in the opposite side of Brooklyn, as the doors closed once again, and moving up to the fifth floor.

It reached for the fifth floor, stopping and the same small ring came along with the doors sliding open as Brooklyn exit the elevator.

Brooklyn walk down the hallway of the fifth floor, as it was empty but you can still hear the noise of music, talking and arguments in some of the doors.

Reaching to door number 47, he gently knock on the door loud enough to be heard from the other side. Brooklyn took a step aside as he look at the empty hallway. It felt so quiet that you can hear some sound that is not known where it came from, even thought this apartment building was new around two years ago.

He then hears the sound of the door opening halfway, as he turn to face Jess. From her upper body, she wore a green top underneath a white low V-neck sweater that seemed to be baggy on the sleeves.

"Hi Brooklyn," Jess greeted him, "Come in, I just need to do a few things and we can be on our way."

"Thanks," Brooklyn replied stepping into the apartment that she lived in.

It was pretty big for an apartment as he thought it would be, as he looks at his surroundings.

The living room was in front of him, seeing at least one sofa and a matching chair. The couch had a crimson blanket folded and on the edge, along with tan cushions, one on each side. The single chair had a tan cushion as well. In front of the couches was a black mahogany coffee table, with two remote controllers, and magazines. In front of it was a flat screen television about 34 inches wide and was supported by a small table to support it. Below the TV was a DVD player, and next to the TV is a shelf-rack that had DVDs.

The floor was wood and polished, and a carpet was lying underneath the couches, coffee-table, and the television. There were six rooms, five of them with a door, he guess that one of the rooms without the door was the kitchen.

Jess look at Brooklyn's outfit for the night, a white jacket in navy blue trimming, yellow buttons that are put in place a belt hung loosely around his jacket and hanging. He wore white pants, a raspberry colour fingerless gloves and brown shoes.

"You can sit on the sofa if you want," Jess offered.

"Okay, thank you," he said as he sat down on it, and it was pretty comfy, he then see Jess left into one of the rooms thinking it must be her room. It was a while since Jess was in that room and a bit bored read some of the few magazines. Seeing every colour, word, pictures and titles of each magazine, and nothing was interesting to him.

"Jess."

"Yeah."

"Where are your roommates?"

"My roommates went out tonight attending a party."

"I see."

He checks the clock to see it was 9:52. He quickly got up and head to the door that Jess entered in; as he looks at the room she was in. It had a bed, furniture, and a balcony to see the city view. It felt _welcoming_. He notice Jess turning off the laptop that was on the desk, and she turn to get startled by him here in her room.

"I didn't notice you came in here," Jess said.

"Sorry about that, but we're going to be late to see the movie if we don't move along," Brooklyn said.

"Yes right," but Jess was nervous, not because of going out with him, but to ask him a question that she knew it would be easy and yet feel hard to say it to someone that you enjoy to be with.

Brooklyn was about to take one step out of her room when she said, "Brooklyn I have a question for _you_."

He stop at his spot, turning his head to see Jess, as he then notices she was wearing jeans with the tops she was wearing. But he didn't care about her clothes it was her expression. Signs of nervousness, hurt, and feeling betrayed.

"Something's wrong Jess."

"No, I just want to ask a question."

"Ask away."

Jess's eyes stare at the floor, thinking of how to ask him something about _truthfulness_. She felt to know the truth of his mysterious side and to show how she feels so close to and yet apart from him.

She then look up the then finally asked, "Brooklyn would you always tell the truth no matter what happens? Like if you had a secret that you fear and need to tell someone you care, love and protect, no matter how dark it is."

He turn his body to face her fully, astonished to here her asked that question. Even the last words she said, _no matter how dark it is_. His life was really dark for having a life of a vampire, drinking blood, waking during the night and sleeping in the day. Does she know about it?

'_No, it can't be,' _thought Brooklyn,_ 'If she were to know then she would of accused me sooner or won't see or talk to me again.'_

"Jess," he began, he was walk toward her to gaze her eyes as he place his hands on the side of her arms. He notices that Jess's eyes gaze at him too waiting for his answer.

"I would tell you the truth no matter how dark it is. Even if I had a secret like that, I would tell you, _only_ when the time is right. I feel that when there are secrets I want to tell, I do it when its' right to do so and whenever the person is ready to hear and react to it."

Wrapping his arms around her, he gave her a firm hug that didn't crush her, but showing he cares.

"Jess, I promise that if I had a secret, I would make sure you and I are ready to deal with it."

Those words that Brooklyn spoke to Jess, felt so real and understanding what he says. This feeling she has now was something that she was expecting relief and happy.

Placing on hand on his clothed chest, she rested her head next to her hand, wanting for Brooklyn to know how she felt close to him. Closing her eyes she smiles of this closeness between her and Brooklyn.

They both stood on that spot, in the same position for a while now…

The room, quiet, calm, something neither of them want to break.

A while later, Jess open her eyes, thinking of wanting to see her and Brooklyn in this embrace, she face her head to one side of the her bed that a body-length mirror was in place on the wall, that she purchase a while back.

Her crystal-blue eyes, that were calm, change dramatically…

Her eyes were in shock and fear.

Using both of her hands she quickly places them on his chest to push him away from her forcefully as she screeched in a pitch tone. She took a step back as Brooklyn did the same. Brooklyn was shock that she push him away from her, when the first minute they felt close and relax and the next minute this was happen.

"Jess, what's wrong?" he asked.

Jess didn't respond to him, as was scare, hoping this was a dream. She gazes back at the mirror and then him a few times to know this was real.

Brooklyn noting that Jess was looking at a direction a few times, he took a look at where she was looking at, to understand and something he didn't expect to see.

His ocean eyes glimpses at the mirror, where he saw one part of her room, her and what then made him realize that he didn't have a reflection. He only saw Jess's since she wasn't what he is.

He looks at her, trying to get closer to her, "Jess, please I can explain."

"Get away from me!" she yelled in fear.

"Jess," he said in a calm voice, "I know this is scary, but please I never mention about _it _because I want to protect you."

He tries to get closer to her, but Jess manages to pass by him and before she left her room she turn to face him and said these words.

"Who or _what _are you, Brooklyn?! I feel that I don't even know you, and you have been so close to me."

Her eyes began to water shedding some tears to express her feelings. To express how she doesn't know who Brooklyn is to her, feeling betrayed.

She shook her head quickly before she ran off.

"Jess! Wait!" Brooklyn yelled, hoping to stop Jess.

He ran out of her room, but he was too late as he heard the front door slammed, indicating she left the apartment.

'_What have I done?'_ Brooklyn thought this question.

He felt ashamed of himself for what he did. He expresses her in a way that no matter how dark his secret is he'll tell her or he'll be ready to face the reaction when the time is right. To then knowing he couldn't be human since he doesn't have a reflection. Jess learning through the hard way of knowing he's not human but _inhuman_.

Without thinking he head back to her room, but this time to the balcony, opening its doors to enter in it to gaze down at the streets.

The night's cool air blew his hair, as he scans the streets to find her, and he did. She got out of the building and ran across the other side, which the streets were empty of cars moving pass by, and a few were only parked. Later, she vanished somewhere on the other side.

His head hung low meeting his arms that were cross and on the railing of the balcony. He felt the pain in him emotionally and mentally that this was his fault. That if he never had a chance to see Jess in the first place then she would be safe and happy along with those around her, like her friends, classmates, and her roommates. However, after he met her and dated her, he felt he was lifted from the clouds of boredom and depression of his vampire life, and brought him that there was hope to feel like a human to others. Ever since he felt the closeness of her before this all happened, he felt that they would be together.

These thoughts were broken from him as his ears perked to the sound of a cry, a voice screaming for help.

'_That voice,' _Brooklyn thought, _'its sound like…Jess!'_

His head shots up, his eyes worried of what may soon happen to Jess's fate.

Without hesitation, and not caring what was soon to happen, Brooklyn jumped over the railing of the balcony, falling straight down to the ground. He meant to do that as he was prepared to land and then run to find her. The air was moving against him as he was closer to the ground.

His feet made it on the ground as he bend to his knees, and sprint away using the inhuman speed given as a gift to being curse as a vampire. The things around him were a blur and no one ever realize his passing by so fast, but his thoughts were on Jess, hoping he doesn't come too late.

* * *

Jess was trapped… 

She was in a dark alley that not only had a dead end, but she couldn't escape, because her way to escape was blocked by a group of five to eleven men, ranging from seventeen to early twenties.

Some of them had whistle at her, cat-calls and hooted her like she was something they have never seen in their lives.

In fear, Jess backed up, till she was against the rough brick walls, trapped for good, giving them an advantage.

"Well, well, well," one of the men said, as he steps out of the group, looking like he's the leader of the gangs or _thugs_, "Looks like we got a beauty trapped and out of hope."

Some of the men agreed, and Jess felt disgusted. She tries to push herself against the wall to stay away from them or for them to get closer to her.

"But no matter how beautiful she is, we'll have our _fun_ with her. And we can do it the easy way or…" the leader lift from his pocket a pocket knife; sharp and in search to dig into one's flesh to release the blood, the life of the unfortunate soul, as he finished, "the hard way. But no matter what she'll be like the other girls and women dead."

The whole gang then moved towards Jess getting closer to have their fun, as Jess was closer to her death.

'_Someone please save me,' _she thought, in need of someone to save her from her fate.

Then as if on cue, or someone had listen to Jess's plea of help, there was a growl, groan, and cry in pain as the leader and the rest of the thug gang turn to see three of their crew beaten up. After a few seconds, the three men who were beaten up like a pulp were thrown against the side of the alley walls and tumble into a pile, groaning in pain.

Then in a flash, someone was in front of Jess, as she notices who this person is… Orange-red hair, and white jacket, it was Brooklyn. Yet, it came to Jess's thought of _how_ did he stand in front of her now that if a second ago he was from the other side of the thug gang. Was this another _thing_ Brooklyn didn't mention to her about, but it wasn't a good time to say that to him since herself and him are now surrounded by eight members.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" yelled the leader.

"_Someone_ who's giving you options," Brooklyn replied, "Option A; leave the girl alone and never place your eyes on her again. Option B; you leave here the _hard_ way."

Some of them laugh at the words Brooklyn said to them; thinking it was a joke, but Brooklyn's face was serious, tense.

"We'll take option B," the leader said.

Without warning the leader was knocked out by Brooklyn punching him so hard that he flew and hit the ground, groaning in pain but was stable condition.

"You could have gone with option A," Brooklyn said.

"GET HIM!" the leader yelled, as his crew obeyed like robots and one guy came to attack Brooklyn first.

The guy flings his curled fist at Brooklyn a few times at him, but each time Brooklyn moved swiftly, missing his punches. Getting tired of this _child play _in Brooklyn's view, he knocked him out like the leader and the other three members, sending him to the walls and in pain.

Next, a group four members went to attack Brooklyn, thinking they have the higher advantage to fight, and boy they were wrong. One by one each of the members were beaten up by him with strength, skills, and agility that they never seen or ever thought of. Each of them landed on the ground in pain, as for the rest they were in fear of facing someone who had the guts to hit their leader and knocked out a group of guys who outnumbered him.

Jess who stood seeing this was amazed, thinking how Brooklyn did that. Yet, she was scare because she _never_ saw this side of him. This mysterious side that made him looks like a warrior fighting alone with no need of help. His _inhuman _side…

The leader manages to get up, angry by the fact that his gang is getting beaten up by this person who simply gave them options, and the one to knock him out in a flash. Not caring the possible outcome of this fight, he prepared his pocket knife, ready to attack him with a weapon and charge at him.

The leader flings the weapon at Brooklyn trying to get him pierce by the weapon. But Brooklyn didn't do much and yet the leader misses each fling he inflict on him.

It was about ten seconds later that Jess notices Brooklyn back against the wall, needless of doing this accidentally, causing the leader to strike the knife at Brooklyn's face. Instead it crash into the brick wall, and the knife was close to one of Brooklyn's cheek, but a red line appear on it, then it trail of a thin red ribbon down his cheek.

The leader see thing felt satisfy, that he was able to cause some damage on him. That he took a step back and said, "Well it looks likes you aren't untouchable as I see."

Brooklyn didn't pay attention to his comment, for he rubs his hand on his cheek to wipe the blood away from the cut and by the time he fully wiped it off, there wasn't a red line appearing on his cheek at all, or a scar to show he was hurt.

The leader was freaked and Jess was gasp terrified, the rest of the gang didn't understand since they weren't at the side were Brooklyn got cut. The leader drops his knife of the cold ground of the alley, taking a step back his breath wavered in terror.

"What kind of _freak _of nature are you?!" he asked yelling at Brooklyn.

Without any warning the leader then felt something pierce his flesh in his chest, gasping in pain as he looks what has happened to him.

A dagger, was pierce into his chest fully, and a hand held on the dagger. He then looks into a pair of ocean eyes, feeling cold as he was going into death and seeing those eyes.

Few seconds had past as Brooklyn withdrew the dagger from him, leaving a line-shape hole in his shirt and chest. Then Brooklyn pushes the leader to the side crashing into the ground in front of his members.

The members scared that their leader was soon to die but mostly of themselves if they were to face him again. Making the final choice they grab their dead leader, and flee out of the alley way and into the night.

Brooklyn and Jess stare at the empty space where the gang members once stood, Jess who was down with her knees bending, stand up slowly, scared what she witnessed tonight. And what was worse is standing in front her was the guy that she dated, who didn't have a reflection and fought a gang member on his own along of killing one of them.

She couldn't decide what to do, run or wait to see what may happen to her. One side of her wanted to thank Brooklyn for saving her life, but the other side wanted to stay away from Brooklyn because he wasn't _normal_.

Brooklyn then gaze his eyes on Jess, his eyes showing worried, concern about her safety, and wanting to know everything for what he did back there. He walks toward her slowly, as he place the dagger caked in blood away, trying to tell her in his body language that he doesn't want to harm her. She didn't move at her place but was scared, and couldn't decide what to do.

"Are you okay Jess?" was all he asked, his voice worry like if there was something wrong with her.

She couldn't respond anything at all to him to tell her she's fine or wanted to know more about him. These emotions of fear, and curiosity took her, as her vision became black and the last thing she saw was Brooklyn catching her as she falls down.

* * *

Crystal-blue eyes flutter open, but her vision was blurred, but she notices it was bright. 

'_Was I outside when I was close to being attack and then be alone with Brooklyn after he got rid of them?' _Jess thought, _'Was this all a dream, well a nightmare I'm waking up?'_

"You finally woken up, what a relief," said a familiar male voice.

Jess moved her head to the owner of the voice, but still blurred of her vision she only saw orange-red hair and a faceless face. She close her eyes for a few seconds before opening them up, and notice that her vision was getting clear.

The next thing she knew as her vision was back is that she was inside, in her apartment. No longer outside in the night. She then got a chance to see who the person is the faceless face now had a mouth, a nose and eyes. His mouth was in a warm smile, and his bluish-green eyes sparkle like a pool in a community center.

Her eyes that were in focus became fear as then she knew it _wasn't_ a dream after all.

Hurrying to stand up, Brooklyn smile was wiped away as he holds her by the shoulders keeping her into place.

"Let me go!" she yelled, struggling to be free, but his arms was in place, with Jess thinking where did this strength come from.

"Jess relaxes," Brooklyn said, his voice trying to sooth and calm her down, "Please! Forgive me for what I'm about to tell you, and it something I have been keeping from you since the day I first met you."

Although she stops squirming, Jess's eyes didn't look at him for one second. After a moment, Brooklyn releases his hands off her shoulders, and turns his head away so he too wasn't facing her. His emotion was pain and sorrow for getting Jess in this situation and to face her reaction of the _truth_.

"You deserve to know who or _what _I am, for all you have been through this night," Brooklyn said.

He took a deep breath before he tells her the secret he kept and is now going to change his and her life.

"I am not alive, nor dead. I am the damned, the one who hunts in the night to drink the life source of human blood. My life is blessed and cursed for I am what people call leeches, bloodsuckers…I'm a _vampire_."

'_He's a vampire?!' _Jess thought.

Her eyes were surprise of this, but it was all true to her. Everything has too made connections that he was a vampire. Only coming at night, refusing to eat, and the fact vampires don't have a reflection.

Her eyes then face Brooklyn, but her mouth was slightly open to see Brooklyn's face in pain and sorrow.

"Jess I'm sorry to put you through this, but I want to protect you and myself from _this_. I shouldn't deserve someone such as you…"

His hands ball into fists resting on his knees, for he was sitting on the couch next to Jess.

"I'm a _monster_."

His head bent down casting a shadow to cover his eyes.

Jess was too sad, but only because how Brooklyn call him a monster. She felt to be the blame of asking him what he is simply. Wanting to express that he isn't one, Jess moved to a position where she was to her knees but still on the couch facing Brooklyn's side.

Her warm hand touched his cool hand, for this was a fact that a vampire's skin were to be cold one arise from the dead. Gripping it softly, Brooklyn felt this but didn't made a move, which then with her other hand she place it on his cold pale cheek and moving his head to see her face.

"No monster, even if he drinks blood have a heart of pure gold," she said her voice calm. Her hand that was on his cheek went to brush a few strands of his hair saying, "But you Brooklyn aren't one. Although you killed people to live, you haven't killed me for I am here."

His eyes were shock of her words, telling him he isn't what he calls himself to be.

"Jess," he wavered, as tears began to form and shed. Something he hasn't done for too long in his vampire years. It was then he hugged her tightly, but not too much to make her not breathe, and sober.

He was crying…

Jess too was sad, but no tears shed in her eyes because Brooklyn's sadness had an affect on her. Jess wrap her arms around him returning the hug, and eventually smoothly rub his back to comfort him. The embrace they shared right now felt the same thing she felt a while ago before she look at the mirror that have started to break the wall of silence upon his secret.

"Jess, I'm sorry," Brooklyn pleaded, "I am very, very sorry for you to be scared and to know I wasn't human."

"Brooklyn, its okay," Jess said, "I forgive you to keep you vampire life a secret, but I am too sorry for freaking out and making you feel like a monster."

Both of them stay in their embrace feeling relaxed to have each other being as close as before. Brooklyn got himself to stop crying for which he needed that, but there was something he had to do right now.

Leaning close, his mouth was a few centimeters from Jess's ear his whispered, "Jess."

"Yes Brooklyn."

"Since I told you that I am a vampire, there will be some people who will cause you to be in danger. What I'm saying is that will you promise not to tell anybody, no matter what happens who I am?"

Understanding, she then replied, "I promise."

**

* * *

Awww… I want to cry at that part cries waterfalls. I'm glad that not only I finish but this is the longest chapter I have ever typed.**

**Thank you for reading and hope you can review!**

**StarlightAngel101**

**PS – Stay tuned for the next chapter of Our Bloody Memories.**


	17. Study Date

**Here's the latest chapter of Our Bloody Memories. The lyrics are from the song Lullaby (Goodnight my Angel) by Billy Joel, and it's a very lovely song and will be in the movie Twilight for those who are fans of the series.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW.**

**Summary, Rated, Warnings, Genres, Pairing and OC Profiles are in Chapter One if needed.**

**Disclaimer: **StarlightAngel101, DOES NOT own Beyblade, and OCs that belong to any authors I mention along the chapters. StarlightAngel101 owns story plot, Jess (OC), and other OCs that belongs to me and mention along the chapters.

**A legend to help out when reading….**

"Hello" – Talking

_Memories are to cherish forever. _- Flashbacks

'_Hello,' _– Thinking, Announcements (on radio, PA, etc.)

"_To be or Not To be," _– Quotes (will appear at the beginning of chapters)

_Any word that is in Italic _– Empathize the word

_**God send me an angel, From the heavens above **_– Lyrics or a letter/note, e-mails, text messages, posters (Their BOLD AND ITALIC)

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seventeen: Study Date 

"_Curiosity killed the cat."_

_**Good night my angel time to close you eyes  
and save these questions for another day  
**_

Brooklyn gently rub Jess's arm, for she was asleep on her bed. Brooklyn was beside her, but wasn't under the blankets. He stares at her sleeping, her breathing slow and quiet and looking innocent on how she looks.

'_She really deserves a peaceful sleep after what she had been through,' _thought Brooklyn.

_**I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
**_

Though he fined it that maybe her curiosity causes her to fell asleep after all she asked questions to understand who he is and about knowing some facts about vampires several hours ago.

**

* * *

Flashback**

_**I promised I would never leave you  
and you should always know**_

_Brooklyn waited for Jess to come back from the washroom, as he sat on one side of the bed._

_He looks at the area that the drama happened, and the balcony that he jumped in order to save Jess from the group of thugs._

_Quiet, he wasn't sure what they'll talk about, since neither spoke a word after Jess told him that she'll be changing in the bathroom._

_A while later, the door of her room open, to see her in pajamas, ready to sleep for the night until morning, unlike him he sleeps during the day._

_She quietly sat beside him on her soft bed, her head down and her hands together, thinking on what to say to him as he too was thinking about it as well._

_Awkward silence, fell upon them as if they met for the first time and don't know what to begin with._

_**Where ever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away  
**_

"_How long have you been a vampire?" she asked quickly._

_Brooklyn stare at her understanding what she was doing, she wanted to know the real him._

"_About more than two centuries," he answered._

_Jess was utterly shock of this, two whole centuries…wow._

"_How can you live through those long centuries?"_

_**Good night my angel now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
**_

"_Well, I didn't live alone, I live in a clan. We follow some rules of the vampirism we believe in, and also had to deal another clan that we were close to be at war with."_

"_Oh… Um, what was your life in the past, before being changed into a vampire?"_

"_I lived with my mother and father, and we were gypsies, so, we travel from country to country every few months. We end up settling to Japan doing the same as always, telling fortunes and selling good-luck charms, but about a month in a half, my parents decided to stay here for good."_

"_Wow, a gypsy. Do you still do it?"_

"_Well, sometimes usually when I'm bored and need some alone time to myself."_

_**Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay  
**_

_Silence fell upon them, for Jess wasn't sure what to ask next. When she thought about it one came to her mind and wasn't sure how Brooklyn reacted she gave it a shot._

"_How did you become one of them? Is it true that one bite can cause you to become a vampire?"_

_Brooklyn softly giggles at what Jess asked._

"_Jess, Jess, Jess," Brooklyn answered, "Don't believe what movies tell you. One bite doesn't make you one; if one is to be change then we use the Dark Trick."_

"_The Dark Trick?"_

_**And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
**_

"_Yeah, it's when the vampire's blood must go in the person's veins before the vampire drinks them, in order to change one into a vampire."_

_Brooklyn then notices the clock it was around 12:34 am._

"_I would love to explain what's not true about vampires; I have to leave now before someone is suspicious of my presence."_

_Brooklyn got up, heading to the balcony, but before he could manage to open the sliding doors, he felt something warm on his cool hand and turn to see Jess her face with worry._

"_Brooklyn don't go, stay a little longer, please. I have a-"_

_**The water's dark and deep  
inside this ancient heart  
you'll always be a part of me**_

"_Jess, I know you have some questions to ask, but how about we save this conversation for tonight, since we are at a new day, and you in need of rest."_

"_I can handle it staying up to listen, I'm not tired."_

"_Jess," he said as he hugs her gently, "It's not that I don't want to answer more questions, which I would be generous to give you real facts and not the movie facts of vampires, but because of what you been through. I felt that it must have caused you to use your energy."_

_**(Musical Bridge)  
Do do do do...**_

_Looking down, he then notice Jess asleep, with her head resting on his chest, and still standing. He sighs at this, knowing he was right. But staring at her, he smile to know she will be rested and ready for morning to come._

_**

* * *

**_

Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be 

Brooklyn comfort Jess in her sleep, continuing stroking her arm gently, feeling the sense that everything will be okay for them after telling her he's a vampire.

Sounds of the door open and hearing females talking caught Brooklyn's ears, indicating that her roommates came back.

"Boy, what a party!" one exclaimed.

"Yeah, can't believe we stood up that long for it," the other replied, "But that was the best ever, too bad Jess didn't come with us."

"Yeah, but don't forget she had a date with Brooklyn, I wonder how that went."

"Maybe we'll ask her in the morning, should we check to see if she did come back."

"Let's check for ourselves."

_**Someday your child will cry and if you sing this lullaby  
then in your heart there will always be a part of me  
**_

After a few steps to Jess's door, one of them opened half way to form a ninety degree angle as they peak at Jess, still asleep and still. The rest was empty from where they saw.

They close the door gently, not noticing that Brooklyn was behind the door, from the time they open it.

Within a few seconds, Brooklyn walk back to Jess's bed getting on top of the bed without making huge movement to wake her up. He gaze at Jess sleeping, that when he look at the clock seeing the red lit numbers at 2:43am.

'_Just a few hours till the sun rises,'_ he thought, _'Looks like everything will be good without my presence.'_

_**Someday we'll all be gone  
but lullabies go on and on  
they never die that's how you and I will be**_

Brooklyn then places a small light kiss on her cheek unnoticeable to her.

"Sweet dreams, Jess," he whispered.

* * *

The morning rays glisten from the balcony windows, as it shine on the bed, Jess slept and dream every night since she was bunked as Aya's and Anna's roommates.

The suns' rays waken Jess, as she felt it on her face, her eyes open to welcome the sunlight in her eyes. Though it was not the right move, she closes her eyes, rubbing them. Half way through her rubbing, she then realize the night before.

'_Brooklyn!' _she thought.

She looks around her room looking for him, but her eyes fell upon a note that rested on one of the pillows on her bed.

Picking up the note from her pillow, she read the words written in a neat cursive writing, thinking Brooklyn have left this for her.

_**I left while you were asleep last night. Don't worry about me, by the time you read this I'm resting till tonight. Call you later…**_

_**Brooklyn**_

All Jess could do was smile, as she place the note on top of the bedside table, near her bed.

After doing that Jess checks her calendar that hung from one side of the wall seeing if anything was suppose to happen today. Nothing hasn't been written on for today, so Jess thought it would be a good day to do finish off her homework that was assigned on Friday, after all once she's done, and she would have more free time.

Jess went out to the balcony to inhale the morning fresh air, and gaze to see the city of Tokyo wakening from the night. The streets started to get busy, and some people were outside doing some morning exercises. Jess stretch her body by reaching her hand out above her head, and then hold her hands together as she stretch them behind her back.

Soon her stomach growled, for only a second, telling Jess to get some breakfast.

With that, she hurried inside, closing and locking the balcony door. She checks the time seeing it was 9:27am and she went to her closet to get something to wear for the day, before heading to the kitchen, feeling in the mood to have cereal for breakfast.

* * *

Ming-Ming hummed a tune, as she was painting her nails a shade of pink, in her room assigned to her in the female's dormitory and after she was changed and became a new member of Blood Trillium for more than a hundred years ago.

Brushing the last nail of her pinky finger with the pink coating, she gently blows on them to make sure they were dry. Once she has done with that she gaze at her hand now completely dry and look lovely with the pink colour.

'_Another day to get those silly human males so I can consume their blood,' _she thought.

She quietly stretches as she head to her window which was covered in thick black curtains like everyone else's room. Pulling them away to see the dark-blue sky of night, and took a peek at the view she had, looking at the streets. And like always no cars or human beings are in sight, since they believe this place is abandon and haunted.

'_What a joke.'_

The only people that she would see were the vampires that come in and out of Blood Trillium to hunt, do assignments, or even help out with stealing blood packs from blood banks.

Before she was about to close her curtains, her honey-brown eyes spotted a certain orange-red head coming out of Blood Trillium.

'_Well, if it isn't Brooklyn.'_

She silently opens her window, as she perks her ears and focuses her eyes on him for interests.

She notices that Brooklyn ran and jumped to one of the few buildings, landing on the roof as he look around side to side if he was seeing if the close was clear.

Her honey brown eyes and ears were prepared to see Brooklyn withdrawing his cell phone from his pocket as he dialed some numbers, before placing it near his ear.

What she heard was something that made her wonder about it.

"Hey, how was your day?" Brooklyn said on the phone.

Ming-Ming focuses her hearing on his conversation in the phone.

"As I promise, I'll answer some of your questions that you have been asking me since last night's catastrophe… Uh huh… Sure I'll meet you there, when does the library closes? I'll be right there, see you soon. Bye."

With that he hung his phone up, placing it in his pocket as he began to use his inhuman speed, to meet _someone_ at the library.

Ming-Ming close her window and cover the curtains, her mind thinking on _who_ is the person Brooklyn was talking to on the phone.

And her little curious honey-brown eyes turn into an evilly pair, as she thought, _'Looks like I'll be spying on him to see for myself.'_

* * *

"Jess your going to the library for a study date with Brooklyn?" asked Aya, "Because the last time I heard he's in a university level and your still in high-school passing to go to grade twelve."

Jess was packing two books, a note pad, and pens in her one-shoulder-strap bag, and once she was done with it, she places the bag over one of her shoulders.

"That's right," Jess replied, "But he and I need it to do some research for our assignments. Which would be good with us, so, we can spend time while we do our schoolwork." Too bad for her that she has to tell a fib to her roommates to keep Brooklyn's secret of being a vampire secret.

"Nice."

"Yeah, see you later."

"Bye."

Jess rushed to the door, closing it and locking it as she headed down to meet Brooklyn at the library some streets away from the apartment building.

* * *

Through her speed and skill, she follows Brooklyn unnoticed as he saw him stop in front of the library that his mystery person was to meet.

Ming-Ming stares at Brooklyn for some time till she heard someone calling his name, a _female_ one.

"Brooklyn!"

Brooklyn turn his head to the direction the voice was calling as Ming-Ming hid from her hiding spot, making sure she wasn't caught.

She too take a peak to see the mystery person to know she's a girl, dark-brown hair, crystal-blue eyes, and to her height maybe small than Brooklyn. She was wearing black caprice, a white plain t-shirt to fit her curves, and a dark-blue vest unzipped with a hood. Along with that she wore white ankle-length socks and matching runners.

She headed to Brooklyn as they both gaze their eyes on each other for some time.

"Ready to answer some questions Brooklyn?" asked Jess.

"Of course I am, that's why I promise to give you answer about facts on vampires," he said in a low voice, making sure no one was paying attention about it.

Ming-Ming eyes went wide and let a small faint gasp to escape her mouth.

"Shall we go to the library before it's closed?"

"Yes indeed."

Brooklyn and Jess headed to the library, as for Ming-Ming she thought, _'I must inform Boris of what his heir of Blood Trillium is doing.'_

She left as quickly as she could, and if she were to stay a bit longer she would have seen Brooklyn wrap his arm around Jess's waist.

* * *

"Boris! I have something very urgent to tell you," Ming-Ming call out as she entered the throne room. She was lucky that no one was in here but Boris himself as he sat on his throne.

She hurried to then be a few feet away from Boris as she bowed down in respect of her elder.

"What is it about Ming-Ming?" Boris said bored out of his mind.

"It's about Brooklyn."

"What about him?"

"You see," Ming-Ming began, "I saw Brooklyn meeting someone, and this someone who's a girl, and seemed like Brooklyn told her that he's a vampire."

Silence fell, a moment pass, but Boris face that was paying a attention scowled at the light-blue hair girl.

"Is this some kind of _joke _you telling me?!" he yelled.

"No it isn't Boris," Ming-Ming said, a sound in which she is telling the truth, "I really serious, Brooklyn told her of being a vampire and he is soon to give her more information about us…even our-"

"Brooklyn would never do that! He's been very loyal to Blood Trillium and the coven of vampires. Your words don't sound enough to prove me that Brooklyn has done that. Leave now or suffer the consequences." His voice was dark, low and threatening.

Ming-Ming hurried out of the throne room closing the double doors behind her. Her back against the door, her face angry and her hand ball into a fist.

"Not enough proof," she said to herself, the pause to think on what to do or even say to Boris to show him it was the truth. Then her mind lit up, and got an idea. She hurried down the halls, unknown to what she is about to do.

* * *

"You see, vampires are not effected by religious object such as a cross, holy water or a church that is," Brooklyn explain to Jess as they both were on one computer reading some information about vampires.

"And what about the thing of garlic to repel vampire?" she asked.

"That's some make-up belief the movie makers made."

"Okay."

She then headed to a search engine and before typing what she wanted, she face Brooklyn asking, "Do you have special abilities when you get older in vampire years?"

"Yes depending on how old the vampire is. No matter what age you were once changed you will get older by the vampire years and not human. Therefore, you won't age much. Along with that we attain special abilities, for example; I am a young adult. I'm between age 101 to 250 years, and some abilities I have are that I can drink simple fluids, take flight, and won't get some damages easily."

"Oh, not wonder you can drink like water, soda, and coffee, but not food. Wow."

"But do you want to see some of the abilities depending on you years of being a vampire?"

"Sure."

"Try typing 'vampire powers'."

"Okay."

Jess and Brooklyn were too fixed on the computer and looking some information about vampires, that they haven't notice a pair of honey brown eyes staring at them through a small space between a few books. And a few books beside her a pair of eyes too stare at them, but they were icy blue eyes.

"See I told you. Brooklyn has given his secret to _her_ and telling many more secrets of vampire. So, what about that _Garland_," Ming-Ming whispered with annoyance in her voice.

Both of them pull back from their spying place, placing the books they remove back to where they belong.

Ming-Ming saw the look on Garland's face as she knew what would be his reaction, shock. Shock to see his friend, and their heir to Blood Trillium once Boris was to be gone one day telling the secrets to a human person.

"I can't believe it, why would he do that?" Garland asked.

"Don't ask me why all I care about is informing Boris about this and him to deal with Brooklyn. That's why I asked you, because you'll be my witness to seeing something that Boris didn't believe me at. Now let's go."

Ming-Ming grab Garland by the arms as both of them left the library leaving Brooklyn with Jess unnoticed of their presence.

**

* * *

9:42pm**

Brooklyn and Jess exit the library, for they were done with learning about vampires, but in Jess's view it was like an interview with a vampire.

They both walk down the streets, to head to a park where it was empty from children, and parents having fun and doing some family bonding since it was night-time.

Only a few couples were there, walking while holding hands and talking, sitting and making out or gazing at the night sky.

Brooklyn and Jess found a bench to sit and relax from sitting in front of the computer at the library, and enjoy the night sky and fresh air.

The wind flew by them, letting their hair move freely.

"Hey Brooklyn, thanks for answering some of my questions, but I have one question to asked."

"What is it Jess?"

"How does Blood Trillium, your clan work?"

"Well," he replied, "Blood Trillium follows a coven that was passing down by the founder a very long time ago. The rules are strict and along with that Blood Trillium isn't the only clan living in Japan. Each country across the world has a maximum of three different clans of vampire, in Japan there's Blood Trillium, Black Rose and Dark Lillium, but Dark Lillium was gone along ago."

"All of those clans have at least a type of flower in their name. Is their name also their symbols?"

"Yes, as you see…" Brooklyn added as he moved one sleeve of his jacket to show her the tattoo embarked on his skin for life. The image was faint but noticeable to see the outline and faint colour, "this tattoo is engrave to us for life, but it identify who the person belong to."

"Oh."

"Indeed it's amazing." He covers the tattoo on his wrist and drops it to his lap.

Then, a sudden hum came out of nowhere, as at first Brooklyn check to see it was his cell, but he caught a glimpse of Jess getting her cell from her pocket and opening it to see a text message.

After a few seconds she closes her phone and places it back in her pocket.

"I'm sorry Brooklyn," Jess apologized, "I have to go; apparently my roommates are worried about me." After that sentence she began to giggle slightly saying, "I feel that they are more than just my roommates and like a second sister in my view, at least it comforts me when I feel homesick in Canada. Anyway, I'll see you around right?"

"Don't worry, I call you."

"Thanks Brooklyn," she said as she got up from the bench, "Bye."

"Bye Jess."

Jess walks away from Brooklyn as she soon head back to her apartment. After a while looking at her leave, he too stood up and walk away as he headed away from the park to who knows where.

It was then that a light-blue hair girl came in front of him and he knew it was Ming-Ming. And he thought that she was here to get his attention and to make him like her, which every time she did that, he just ignores her because he didn't like her since she was the same as _all_ of the females in Blood Trillium.

"What is it now Ming-Ming?" Brooklyn asked.

"Boris wants to talk to you in private," she replied in her cheery voice, "right now."

"I'll go then."

With that said, he use his inhuman speed unnoticed to humans but those who hunt at night, returning to the same place that he was changed and lived many years ago.

* * *

Small knocks came from doors shut, as Boris was in his study room writing something on papers, as he heard and hope to be the person he wants to speak with.

"Come in," he called out.

The door open slowly at first, but eventually the door finally opens to reveal Brooklyn as he enter in his study room and shut the door behind him.

"Sir, you call for me?" he asked.

"Yes, now please take a seat."

Brooklyn obeyed as he came and sat on the chair in front of the desk as he saw him sitting at the opposite side of the desk continuing writing the paper in ink and a feather pen the old fashioned way in the medieval times.

Brooklyn had a chance to see the room he was in, even though he seen it a few times in his life.

On one side of the wall stood shelves of books, many were old and a few were new. The floor was cover in wood tiles. There were a few lamps, one on Boris's desk and the others were wall lamps hung from both sides of the door and one on the ceiling. And along the rest of the two walls were some different paintings from many years back.

There were windows behind curtains cover in curtains of darkness, unable to reveal the sun when it's daylight. But tonight the curtains were open to see the scenery outside and the starry night keeping company of the crescent moon.

Soon Boris stop for what he has been doing as he moved the papers aside, placing his arms on the empty space of the desk that once the papers were and his hands together, letting his chin to rest on them.

"Brooklyn what were some of the things that you must follow as being a member of vampirism and Blood Trillium?" he asked.

"Must follow the rules of the coven, and knowing that humans are your prey to consume their life source; blood," Brooklyn replied.

"You are a very smart lad, Brooklyn. And I believe you have done well to become the heir as you use not only your strength, but skills, agility and wisdom."

Boris suddenly stands out of his chair, and he faces the windows of his study room seeing the view of the night in Tokyo.

"Humans are what keeps us alive, and will never know that we exist on Earth. As for us we were meant to stay in darkness, unable to tell our secret or fall in love with our prey. Yet, somehow you manage to break one of the sacred rules of vampirism; the rule of never telling you life as a vampire to a human, and not only that a girl."

Brooklyn token aback of what Boris had said.

'_How does he know?'_ Brooklyn thought in his mind.

After one night of telling Jess his secret, Boris knew what he has done.

"I've heard it from a few who has saw you with the human, but they have made a contract with me that they'll keep it down, and if they ever tell they would be punished. As for you, I'm giving you a choice to do what you have done. Either to change her into one of us or get rid of her before our vampire race is known to the world. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," Brooklyn replied.

"Good, you may go now."

Brooklyn got up from his seat and left Boris study room. Once he closed the doors, many thoughts came into his mind.

Who was the one to know what he, Brooklyn has done?

The worst part of it is that he has to make a choice to choose Jess's fate. Either to change her or kill her, but either way he didn't want to choose her fate.

**

* * *

Done! Hope you guys enjoy reading this. And stay tune for the next chapter; what is Brooklyn going to do?!**

**Review!!**

**StarlightAngel101**

**Peace out!**


	18. A Night To Remember

**New update on Our Bloody Memories!**

**Enjoy the reading!**

**Summary, Rated, Warnings, Genres, Pairing and OC Profiles are in Chapter One if needed.**

**Disclaimer: **StarlightAngel101, DOES NOT own Beyblade, and OCs that belong to any authors I mention along the chapters. StarlightAngel101 owns story plot, Jess (OC), and other OCs that belongs to me and mention along the chapters.

**A legend to help out when reading….**

"Hello" – Talking

_Memories are to cherish forever. _- Flashbacks

'_Hello,' _– Thinking, Announcements (on radio, PA, etc.)

"_To be or Not To be," _– Quotes (will appear at the beginning of chapters)

_Any word that is in Italic _– Empathize the word

_**God send me an angel, From the heavens above **_– Lyrics or a letter/note, e-mails, text messages, posters (Their BOLD AND ITALIC)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen:** A Night To Remember

"_Closer than before, they understand that they need each other."  
_

'_What has happened Brooklyn?' _Jess thought, _'It's been several days since he has talk to me back at the library. I hope there's nothing bad to happen to him.'_

Jess was staring at the view of her balcony, before she enters back into her room closing and locking the balcony sliding windows.

She sat on her tidied bed, where her cell phone was lying before her eyes. Picking up the cell phone she flips it open to see if there were any text messages from him, but it was the same as always for the past few days. Nothing…

Sighing at this, Jess got her bathrobe and a new change of clothes as she then headed to the bathroom, wanting to take a steamy warm shower to relax her in.

* * *

Not far from her apartment and on the roof of a tall building lay a silhouette figure under the moon. Brooklyn sat on the edge with one leg hanging while the other was bent with his arms wrapped around it, as he gaze at the building.

His bluish-green eyes were emotionless, but a serene of sadness was in him. Feeling ashamed of not to be able to spend time with her, but he had to do it for her protection.

He had lied to Boris that he had _gotten rid _of her, which he didn't and as a proof he had to bury her in front of Boris's eyes. Which however Boris didn't know that the one he buried was the one to just fill his stomach for the night.

He remember that it was raining out the night he found a decoy to be the one he told his secret and he had chosen her fate to kill her. Once he was done he informed Boris about it, and on the same rainy night, he buried the decoy in the dark, damp, cold ground in a cemetery that was untouched for years.

The thought of it made him felt queasy as he thought if Jess was being buried by him, and killed by him.

'_Jess,'_ he said in his mind, _'I'm sorry for you to be at this state, but it's mainly for you own good. I don't want be to the one to choose you fate, I want you to live. I care for you.'_

That's why he hadn't called her or meets her after Boris confronts him of telling of vampirism to someone, Jess, that was a human their prey. It was even a good thing that they didn't know her name for she would be G-O-N-E, gone if they knew.

At this rate, although it would fool them, he would feel the pain of her being worried and lonely, as him for he felt the same as before he had met Jess for the first time.

Brooklyn sat up as he stares at the apartment building once more before he left and went back, another night of being lonely.

**

* * *

**

Brooklyn's Dream

A door was facing Brooklyn, old wooden medieval door. There were no walls to support it, as he was in black darkness but it was facing him wanting for him to open it.

Somehow he didn't want to open the door but wanted to see what would be behind it and all.

He walks to the door, but before he had a chance to let his hand touch the wooden surface, the door seemed to open as if reading Brooklyn's mind.

The door open slowly and eventually open to reveal what's to believe is a church.

The room was with benches untouched and empty, there were candles lit to the altar of the church as a path to show Brooklyn to go there. The flames lit dull so it was hard to see what was soon ahead of him.

He walked silently to the altar, every step was slow and quiet walking on the red carpet. He then to a glimpse of the altar and saw someone on white, seemed to be a bride standing there in the altar alone.

When reaching the steps of the platform of the altar, the bride stood there doing nothing, her back facing his.

"Excuse me," Brooklyn said, "Who are you?"

A sudden tap on the bride's shoulder came from him, as at first she flinch but stop. She slowly turns around, and Brooklyn suddenly freak out for it was Ming-Ming in the bride dress.

"Brooklyn, you silly," Ming-Ming said, "I am to mate with you since Boris punishment for you was to arrange someone to mate with you. After all, you cause a human to know about this and now _she_ has to die for it."

"No!" Brooklyn yelled, "I can't be."

Brooklyn hurried out of the church, passing every candle down the aisle. Each candle that he passes would lose its' flame making the church darker every inch of it.

He opens the doors that lead him to the church's hall hard, hoping to be back in the darkness that he appeared from…

…but he wasn't.

He was outside the stars glitter, but no moon came, there were hills with grass covered by the night's blanket. One hill got his attention, for what he saw up the hill was a cross.

Curiosity took over him as he hurried to the hill with the cross at the top, which seemed to be the highest of all hills.

Each step he hurried to the top, his steps on the wet, sweet-scent grass, but halfway through the hill he stops and his eyes widen into fear.

The cross was at the size to tie someone up which it did held someone into place. Ropes tied tight on the person's wrists and feet. Scars that seemed freshly made were shown on parts of the body not cover in a white knee-length sleeveless dress. The person was a female due to the dress she wore, her head hung low only seeing the dark-brown hair covering her face.

The cross was with hay and dried wood at the bottom where it stands, as Brooklyn couldn't believe that she'll be burn to death.

Suddenly Brooklyn saw the face of the girl, as she lifted her head to see crystal-blue eyes. The same eyes that he met for the first time; it was Jess.

"Help me," Jess whisper, "Please Brooklyn."

With the word of pain and despair, then a sudden spark was made and the red flames appear, forming a barrier between her and Brooklyn.

Brooklyn gaze at it in fear, for he knew Jess was going to die in the fire, just like what happened to a human girl a long time ago.

The screams of the innocent Elizabeth and the vampire's chants rang in his mind like bells-ding-ding- over and over again.

The sounds were something he couldn't stand of but most he couldn't stay there and see her die from it.

He hurried into the fire, not caring if the burning flames burn his pale skin, as long as Jess was out of there before it's too late.

He came in front of her, telling her, "Don't die Jess I'll get you out!"

He went to the ropes that tie her left wrist and with a snap the ropes were free, he went to the right wrist, seeing the flames lick his arms and hands but it was strange to see that it did not burn and scar. Nor his clothes caught the fire.

Managing to free both of her hands, she had her body to lean on his shoulders, so that he finally unties the ropes that kept her legs against the wooden cross. By the time her legs were free, she hung over shoulders and escaped the fire, before the cross was then burn swiftly.

Not far from the burning cross, Brooklyn gently lay Jess down beside a tree, as he first stare at her body seeing if there were new marks of burns or scars from the flames. There were a few on her legs and arms, but nothing more, thinking she must have survived from the fire of her death.

"Jess," he called her name, as he gently shook her on the shoulder.

He looks at the limp Jess, waiting for a movement or a sound from her…

…but neither came.

"Jess," his voice went on a mild panic.

'_Please,' _he begged in is mind, _'please, don't leave me.'_

He then hurried to feel and hear the breath from her, leaning the side of his face near her small-parted mouth…No air was exhaling from her mouth. He hurried to then press his ear on her chest to hear and again feel the heartbeat to so if she was okay. He waited to hear it…yet it was the same. No heartbeat. No breathing.

Brooklyn moved from her chest, as he stares at her in pain and in sorrow. She was dead, not by the fire burning, but the fact that she has inhaled the smoke.

His eyes water from the fact that someone he cares for have died in front of his eyes. He was too late to save her from her death.

Soon, tears escape his eyes, resting his head on her chest once more, crying in mourning of her past away.

"This is my fault! I'm sorry Jess! I'm sorry!"

…Eventually he was in the black pit less darkness…

"Brooklyn is you okay?"

His eyes stirred for a moment, before opening his eyes. Blinking at first he couldn't know the person in front of him at first but after seconds his vision clear to see the dark-brown hair, the crystal blue eyes, and the fair skin tone, no scars in sight.

"Jess."

He got up and sat with his legs sticking out, meaning he was lying on the ground, and look at his scenery.

He and Jess were at the beach, and it was the same beach he had met her the first time. The waves of the ocean were crashing calmly on the sandy surface. It was night time making the ocean look endlessly deep.

"You were asleep Brooklyn," she said, "At least you need it after you had been through saving me three times."

"Three times?" he asked in curiosity, "I thought I save you once and that was from those thugs."

Jess turn around to face him and told him, "You'll have to wait and see."

With those words said she smile showing her teeth, but then Brooklyn notice something that he got spooked, a fang appeared as it glistens like a star in the sky.

**

* * *

**

End Of Brooklyn's Dream

Brooklyn's eyes shot wide was he quickly sat up from the futon he slept, panting for breath.

Realizing where he is, he calms down taking deep breaths.

'_What a nightmare I had,' _he thought.

He quickly got out of bed and check his cell phone to see the time; 6:33pm.

He then remembers the flashback of him and Jess exchanging phone numbers on the first day they have met.

"_I can give you my cell phone number, so, you can talk to me, as you can give the same to me," he replied, as he handed his phone to her._

"_Sure, okay," Jess answered, taking his phone, to add her cell phone number in it._

_Finishing pressing the numbers, she handed his cell over to him, along with her cell as she got it from her handbag to give it to him, so he can put his cell number in it._

_Brooklyn returns her cell-phone, as she put back in her bag._

"_I'll call you, later," Brooklyn said._

"_Alright then, it's nice seeing you, Brooklyn, see you later."_

Along with that memory, more came tumbling down his mind, all of them were memories of her and him.

_Brooklyn with one hand reached out, to make contact with Jess's hand, which was on her lap at the time she has chatted._

"_Jess, you are certainly an amazing girl. No, you not a girl, but a lovely young woman, who should have a guy to be with you whenever you needed. All I can say is that I hope that you'll find the one who can be with you and give unconditional love."_

_He softly tightens his grip on her hand, and Jess stare at his eyes. His eyes were telling the truth, and with that she smile._

"_Thank you Brooklyn," she said, "But you know, depending on how this night goes we may be able to date again."_

And of course the first date became a few more dates…

…And eventually she then knows his true life as a vampire.

"_I am not alive, nor dead. I am the damned, the one who hunts in the night to drink the life source of human blood. My life is blessed and cursed for I am what people call leeches, bloodsuckers…I'm a vampire._

"_Jess I'm sorry to put you through this, but I want to protect you and myself from this. I shouldn't deserve someone such as you…"_

_His hands ball into fists resting on his knees, for he was sitting on the couch next to Jess._

"_I'm a monster."_

The words that she said at night were then repeated in his mind.

"_No monster, even if he drinks blood have a heart of pure gold," she said her voice calm. Her hand that was on his cheek went to brush a few strands of his hair saying, "But you Brooklyn aren't one. Although you killed people to live, you haven't killed me for I am here."_

The thoughts of these memories flooding him, made him wonder was his dream telling him something?

It came to his mind then, that all this time from the first meeting, the dates, his confession and saving her; he done this because he cares her too much and he had made her feel safe and happy. Now since he was trying to save her life by avoiding him; he feels responsible for causing her to feel sad, and he couldn't stand her being upset or even worse him being away from her.

He _cared_ for her.

'_I can't let Jess take this any longer. I don't care about Boris, Blood Trillium or the fact I am a vampire! I only care for Jess and to be happy, and I will be with her…no matter the costs to myself.'_

* * *

It was dark and the middle of the night for Jess, as she slumbers on her bed, tossing and turning from her dreams she slept in her mind. It was been like this for about a few days, and it was to her belief that it was thinking of Brooklyn too much. Yet every time she stops thinking about him, she begins to worry more.

She turn to one side on the bed, but she eventually woken up as she open her eyes to gaze at on the walls of her room; not facing the balcony. But something had caught her eyes…something she never saw when she went to sleep several hours ago.

Sliding the blankets off of her she got out of her bed, and walked toward the wall barefooted, till it became clear.

It was an envelope. Taped to the wall and had her name written on it.

She reached for the envelope, pulling it out of the wall, as she stares at it front and back.

'_Who could have sent me this?' _Jess thought, _'I just hope it's one of Aya's or Anna's pranks.'_

She looked at the time on her alarm clock seeing it was 2:17am. She didn't care about the time; all she cared of is who sent the letter, and what it's going to be.

Tearing the envelope, she notices a beige colour paper folded into it. Reaching out to the paper inside, she head to her bed and sat along the edge. With it out of the envelope, she dropped the torn envelope beside her, as she unfolded the paper to see writing in black calligraphy ink.

She read the first few sentences, but her facial expression of curiosity change to surprise and sadness of joy. She read the beginning again to see every word, wrote in ink that _someone_ she knew wrote.

_**I am sorry for not being able to see you the day after we met at the library, nor the many days after that. I had to avoid you because **__**they**__** knew about me telling my secret to you; though they don't know who you are, but a human girl. I did it to protect you because I care for your safety. But you feeling worried about me and feeling sad are my entire fault. With you sad, I feel sad. No matter how much I stop thinking about you; in order to protect you, I can't. I care too much to forget you.**_

_**I am sorry…**_

_**Brooklyn**_

_**If you forgive me for what I have done, go out to the balcony by the time you read this sentence.**_

Jess places the letter aside as she hurried to the balcony sliding doors. She open the lavender curtains wide; for it was covering the moon's light to shine in her window to see what was or who was in the balcony.

Her eyes were then forming tears of relief and hope once again. Happiness came to her face. For what her crystal-blue eyes saw in front of her; on the edge of the balcony sat Brooklyn with his arms crossed and his expression on his face show he long to see her once again.

Only the glass doors leading to the balcony outside can decide if she forgave him, for what he has done or not.

Her decision was made…

She open the glass doors of the balcony, and ignoring the fact it was open, she hurried to Brooklyn as he stand up and took a few steps from the railing. Once again, both Brooklyn and Jess embraced in a hug for the first time since Brooklyn tried to keep his distance from her to protect her.

She nuzzles into his chest, tears shedding in her eyes for joy to see him. It was the same for Brooklyn as he held her tight, never wanting to let go.

"Brooklyn," she voice wavered as she cry, "I miss you so much."

"Jess, I am sorry to put you through that," he answered, his lips on her head, giving her a light kiss.

"Don't worry about it, as least you have said your apology and I forgive you."

Jess manages to stop crying but she was in bliss of being hugged by him.

"All I care about is to be with you right now for this moment."

Both stood in the silence, feeling the moment of being one once again, and being happy to be in each other's presence.

"Jess, I want to see you again, but I can't let my clan go suspicious about me," Brooklyn whisper to her, "Is there a possibility that I can see you soon, and then go out a few times a week to start it low?"

Jess thought for a minute, thinking what should be a good day to go out with Brooklyn, and then she thought an idea.

"Saturday night, I have not a lot of plans made, even for the night," she replied, "My roommates are going out that night, so, I was wondering if you want to come over and watch a movie with me? At least no one will know, and we can spend being together at last."

"That's sounds like a date, what time?"

"How about 7:30pm?"

"I'll be there, any way I have to leave, but I'll see you Saturday."

Brooklyn then kiss her forehead, but before he place his foot on the railing, he turn to face to Jess and he said, "Jess, do you forgive me for what I did to you?"

"Brooklyn, I wouldn't be with you right now if I haven't left my room."

"True…"

Brooklyn then stood up on the railing without anything to hold on, and with good balance.

"Good night."

"Farewell Brooklyn."

With the exchange of words of farewell Brooklyn then jumped down from the balcony of the apartment building gone in sight.

**

* * *

**

Saturday Night…8:03pm

Jess got some things prepared for their home-movie date in her living room. She got a text message from Brooklyn saying that he was going out to hunt and might be late to come at the exact time recommended.

At least Jess used the time well to hurry and get rented some movies, along with getting a few snacks and cans of soda; for she knew Brooklyn could drink simple liquids, and couldn't eat solid food.

She checked the movies she rented, reading each of the summaries and seeing the title of them; Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid, A Cinderella Story, The Day After Tomorrow, and The Notebook.

She didn't know what Brooklyn would like to watch but she thought with those movies he can figure out what they should watch.

Jess went to check the mirror in her room to see if she was wearing seemed fine. Wearing jeans that hugged her legs and a purple spaghetti-strap top fitting her curves as well.

It was then that she felt a sudden breeze of the night's wind against her skin. She faces to see the balcony for which it was the only window and way to go outside and look at the view.

The sliding doors were open, but the only problem was she didn't open the windows at all this night.

She went to the balcony to close the sliding doors and locking it. Feeling that there was something was here in the apartment.

Walking out of her room, she returned to the living room to see that everything seemed the same. So how did the balcony open with no one around?

"I see you are trying to find out what or _who_ managed to open the balcony doors," said a voice, sounding familiar to her.

Jess turn around to see who was behind her to see no one. Then a tap one her shoulders made her to turn back where she faced to see Brooklyn. Her expression went calm, yet a little tick that he did that trick on her.

"I thought it was fun to fool with you around, but I needed a way to get in for what happened," he told her.

She didn't get at first what he meant by that last part, but when she looked at Brooklyn it was then she knew what he means.

Brooklyn; was wearing dark-blue jeans, and a matching t-shirt that fits his torso but the shirt wasn't clean or brand new at all.

His shirt was covered in dirt and blood, and it was torn out. There were small holes in the front and back of his shirt, also on the back of his shirt; there was a rip that went down just pass his shoulder blades, but Jess didn't know about it since she was facing him at the front.

"What happened?" she asked, curiously.

"Let's just say, during my hunting I got in a fight with another vampire, and this is what has happened in the end," Brooklyn replied, as he stretch his arms out to see the damaged shirt.

Jess stare at the shirt, for a moment thinking that with that shirt he can't be able to go out without anybody knowing what happened, and boy if they saw him they judge him like a book and call him a murderer. Even though he had a reason to kill; he kills to survive by drinking the human's essence of blood.

"How about if I clean and sew your shirt," Jess suggested, but it was more if she was volunteering to do it for him.

Brooklyn gazes at her eyes seeing she was serious of her offer.

"Don't worry about it, Jess," Brooklyn answered, "its okay, no one haven't saw me, and they'll never know about it."

Jess simply shook her head a no, then said, "Come on Brooklyn just let me wash it for you."

She headed to Brooklyn trying to get near to him and the shirt. Somehow along her walking she loss her foot balance and tripped as she fell forward towards Brooklyn. Her fingers stretch out to hang on Brooklyn's collar of his shirt. The collar sudden made a rip just past Brooklyn's collarbone, but not all the way down. It was then that Brooklyn was pull down because of Jess hanging on to the collar, so he was then falling towards her, as she was hang on and fell down with her back heading to the floor.

Thud…

It felt like minutes have past between Brooklyn and Jess as both of them ended on the floor, for it had been a few seconds.

Brooklyn was on top of Jess, his arms were between Jess, their leg somewhat tangle together. Their lips were inches apart and they both felt each other's breaths.

Jess was the one to be blushing some pink on her cheeks. The feeling of the awkwardness was what she felt.

But she then got redder, as she have notice that the shirt somehow manage to fall down, but not completely to see Brooklyn's flesh. His chest was muscular, as if he was a god, and was damn gorgeous.

'_Cheese n' rice,' _Jess thought, _'He's breath taking.'_

It was then that Brooklyn was the first to get up from the floor and to get off on Jess, for she stay there shocked and blushing. Once he was on his feet, he reach out his hand to Jess, and she looked at his hand at first, but reach her hand to touch his cool hand and he pull her up to stand up to her feet.

She stares at Brooklyn for a minute before she remembers seeing his chest revealed by the shirt. Jess turn around her back facing his so he wouldn't be able to see her blush as red as a tomato or worse a stop sign.

Brooklyn stares at her in curiosity wondering why he turns around for.

It was then that Brooklyn looks down to see his shirt not covering his torso. He smirked at this; maybe that's why she had turn around.

For a tease, Brooklyn got his hands to touch the hem of the shirt, and pull it off over his head so his chest was completely exposed.

With the shirt that was worn, he stretch out his arm so Jess was able to see his hand holding the shirt. Along with that he lean in so his hair touch hers, as his mouth lean to her ear indicating he wanted to tell her something.

"Here," he said, "You volunteer to wash it for me, so I want to say thanks for that. By the way, you look too cute when you blush."

Those words he said to her made her blush more thank ever. Grabbing the shirt, she hurried to the laundry room, but later came with a new t-shirt, a large grey t-shirt and gave it to Brooklyn before hurrying back to the laundry room again.

Brooklyn stares at the shirt, but he knew he made Jess felt embarrassed to let him see her blush madly. He was satisfied with that, so, he put the shirt on. The shirt was a bit loose, but very comfy to him.

The sound coming from the laundry room indicated that Jess was cleaning his shirt. But this wasn't suppose to happen this way, he was here for a home-movie date with Jess.

He walks into the laundry room to see Jess placing some kind of liquid in the washing machine. Once she was done with it, she closes the lid, turn a knob, and press a button to start the washing.

With her not aware of his presence, he sneaked behind her and with out warning she jumped a bit as Brooklyn snaked his arms around her waist. With that he place his head on her shoulder and Jess wasn't sure what she had to do, but she felt the urge to blush and that's what she did.

Another silence fell on them, but Brooklyn turn her to face her so he can tell her something.

"You know we aren't here to wash my shirt," he said, "we are here to watch a movie as you planned, right?"

Jess couldn't believe she forgot about that, but nodded as a yes.

"So, let's go and watch the movie," he answered as he lean close to Jess's face, making her thinking he's going to kiss her. However, he gently kisses her cheek with his cool lips, pulling away, not letting go of her from his grip. He moved as well as Jess for she was in his grip, out of the laundry room, to watch the movie together.

**

* * *

**

10:42pm

They were watching another movie, as he was interested to stay a little while, due to his shirt was being fixed.

Brooklyn taking his eyes off the movie for the minute to see Jess sitting beside him on the couch, her eyes weren't on the movie, but the shirt.

The shirt was washed and dried, but now it needs sewing to take care of the holes and rips. Jess although didn't have a mother when she was young; that fact that her mom past away at the age of five, to sew clothing or teach her, she had a chance to learn how to sew. So, Jess was now sewing the shirt with a needle, and dark-blue thread to match the shirt, and several times she would glance at the movie before she continues to sew again.

Letting the needle with the thread attach to it, going through in and out of the shirt, to make the holes and rips back together, revealing the stitches pattern she had created.

"You certainly a good sewer," Brooklyn commented, "Now I know where to go when I have my shirts ripped."

Jess smile, thinking it was pretty funny.

"Better not do it every night," she said, "Don't forget that your clan would feel suspicious if you are out every night."

Several minutes have passed that Jess finished the last rip, and once she did she show it to Brooklyn of it.

"There you go, still in use to wear it."

Brooklyn took the shirt from her hands and places it beside him on the couch, "Thanks."

It was then that somehow Brooklyn, felt the urge to kiss her again, so, he does what all guys do.

Brooklyn softly places his hand on her shoulders, to gently push her down on the couch, which Jess's heart skip a beat. Her head gently lay on the cushions that were beside her, as Brooklyn carefully went on top of Jess, supporting his weight so it wouldn't hurt Jess.

Jess felt it was déjà vu all over again because it reminds her of the shirt incident that made him end up on top of her, but however there would be a huge difference between that and now.

'_Is he going to kiss me?'_ Her thoughts asked the question that most common girls would ask if about to have their first kiss, since Jess never have been kiss before in her life.

It was then her thoughts were broken as she saw Brooklyn leaning in to her face, his lips inches, then centimeters apart. His lips were so close to her lips, their breath mingles together. His bluish-green eyes then look at Jess's crystal blue eyes for a moment, seeing her eyes play a role in curiosity, and nervousness, her cheeks were red for this moment of the closeness.

He broke apart from the eye gazing as he became to go down for the kiss…

**

* * *

**

CLIFFHANGER! CLIFFHANGER!

**Did he kiss her? Or did something break it up? These questions will be answered soon in the next chapter of Our Bloody Memories.**

**StarlightAngel101**

**Peace**


	19. Love

**Summary, Rated, Warnings, Genres, Pairing and OC Profiles are in Chapter One if needed.**

**Disclaimer: **StarlightAngel101, DOES NOT own Beyblade, and OCs that belong to any authors I mention along the chapters. StarlightAngel101 owns story plot, Jess (OC), and other OCs that belongs to me and mention along the chapters.

**A legend to help out when reading….**

"Hello" – Talking

_Memories are to cherish forever. _- Flashbacks

'_Hello,' _– Thinking, Announcements (on radio, PA, etc.)

"_To be or Not To be," _– Quotes (will appear at the beginning of chapters)

_Any word that is in Italic _– Empathize the word

_**God send me an angel, From the heavens above **_– Lyrics or a letter/note, e-mails, text messages, posters (Their BOLD AND ITALIC)

**

* * *

**

In the last chapter…

Brooklyn and Jess decided on a home movie date at her apartment. It all started with a shirt and the next thing we knew, Brooklyn was leaning in for a kiss. Did he really kiss her?

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen:** Love

"_Darkness may hide the trees and the flowers from the eyes but it cannot hide love from the soul."--Kahlil Gibran_

Ring…Ring…

The phone was making a sound indicating someone was calling.

Brooklyn stops from what he was going to do, and at first either he or she didn't know who should do something. But then Brooklyn got himself off from Jess, and motioning her to go and get the phone.

She did so, getting off the couch and hurrying to the phone, and by the fourth ring, she picked up the phone and went, "Hello?"

"Hey Jess, do you know who I am?" asked the person on the other line.

"Hi Oliver, what's up?"

"I'm good, I have been certainly busy all week, but however I get a few days off, so I come to ask you if you are busy?"

Jess turn to face Brooklyn as he was staring at her, with her thinking that he knows it was Oliver, but Brooklyn smile and nodded his head before saying, "Don't worry about it. Go ahead."

She smile in return and went to continue on the phone.

"Well I have to go to work on Sunday, and along for the next week, I am going to get reviews for my subjects for exam week. Maybe I can ask you, what are you thinking?"

"Hanging out just like friends," he replied, "There's an outdoor play going on at a park; if you want you can bring your friends to come see it. It's happening Friday night, next week and starts around 7pm. You want to come?"

"Okay," Jess answered, "I'll go check with my friends about it, thanks Oliver, see you soon."

"Farewell, and see you Friday."

Then the long beep came, indicating he hang up.

Jess place the phone back, as she headed back to the couch where Brooklyn was watching the movie, that was close to the end.

She gently sat down, on the couch as she cast her eyes to the television seeing the rest of the movie, till Brooklyn wrap his cool arm around her, and pull her close him.

"You know," Brooklyn began, "If we are to continue to date, I don't mind if you have friends that are guys, or hanging out with them, even if it's your ex."

Jess look up to Brooklyn seeing his ocean color eyes, "Oliver hasn't been a boyfriend, we have just dated that's all, he never kissed me."

"So, you're saying that in order to become an official couple, you must kiss someone you dated for a while, and yet to like him, is that right?"

"Yep," she answered, "Before Oliver, there were some guys back at Canada and even some of my guy friends asked me out to dates. And yet I didn't go out with them; two were threatened by me and one person had asked for it."

"And when you mean 'asked for it' you mean…"

"I punched him in the guts."

"Wow, no wonder some guys would ask you out too much, you seem to be feisty and independent."

"Even if I were to go out with him, all of them aren't my type of guy I want to date. I use to have a feeling that I'm interesting in certain kind of guys and yet I can't lay a finger on what kind of guy I would like; but I had an idea the guy would be into the arts, like you. And I'm having a good time with you Brooklyn."

"Same."

It was then by the time they gaze at the movie, the credits rolled on; the movie was over.

"Well I had a pleasant night with you, Jess," Brooklyn commented, "It's been a while since we have been alone."

"Yes it has," Jess replied as she saw Brooklyn getting off the couch, grabbing his shirt that Jess sewed him a while back.

Jess followed Brooklyn to the door, till she stop a few feet away to then gaze at Brooklyn's back gazing at the muscles moved, from him removing the shirt Jess had lent him. Faded flushes through Jess's cheeks, as Brooklyn gaze at her, smirking as he teased her, "I like the way you blush, and it makes you so sweet and cute."

Jess turns her head away, feeling the urge to blush more, and by the time she did so, Brooklyn got his fixed shirt back on to cover his sculpted torso.

With that done, he went to face Jess as he wraps his arms around her giving her a hug. She looked up to face him once more, but it gave Brooklyn an advantage as he places his lips on her forehead, and pull back.

It was then that she notices the shirt she allow Brooklyn borrowed for the night was place on her shoulders.

"Jess, when is it a good time to meet you again?" he asked.

"You see," Jess began her answer, "With next week coming up, I have exam reviews till my exams the week after that. I might not be able to see you since I plan to spend my time studying, and I might be available when my school is closed for the summer."

"When's that?"

"On June 27."

"How about this, the day after you school ends, you want to go out then?"

"Sounds like a date."

"Okay, I'll see you at that day; I'll text you about the details once I got what I have planned."

"Okay, but you can call me anytime, but not on the exam week."

"Alright then, I'll be leaving now, see you then and good luck."

"Bye Brooklyn I'll see you soon."

Brooklyn broke the hug, as he parted from Jess, and heading out of the door, leaving Jess alone in the apartment.

* * *

In the dark shadows of the alley way, Brooklyn's mouth was on a teen's neck; his fangs were sunk into her flesh a while ago. Blood; the crimson liquid was sucked and flowed from his mouth to his throat, and to his stomach to silence the pain of hunger growing in him when he woken up for the night.

And she would be close to the world of death, with her blood drain from her body.

The hunger for blood faded away completely, as Brooklyn withdrawn hid mouth from her neck. Seeing the two puncture marks on her neck and trails of blood escaping from the wound made.

He gently laid her against the wall gently; he stands up to stare at the girl in sympathy since he has ended her fate, and not only that but was too innocent to deserve to die in this cause.

It has been almost more than a week that he and Jess were separated due to the fact she is in need of to study for her exams, by the next week.

But he remembers that Jess told him that he can call her, but not during the exams…

Getting his cell phone, he walk deeper into the alley way, letting the darkness swallow him up, so he was in secret to talk to Jess.

He dials the phone number, and afterwards presses the talk button to then place it near his ear, hearing the temporary beeps and waiting for Jess to pick up.

Beep….

…Beep…

…Beep…

Bee-

"Hello, this is Jess," she replied on the other line, "May I ask who this is?"

"Hey Jess this is Brooklyn," he said.

"Oh hi, how are you doing? I mean it must be hard that we can't see each other due to my exams coming up."

"Yeah it is. Everything seems okay, and so far no suspicions on my clan about me. How are you?"

"Getting a headache from studying I may take a break sooner or later. Even with Art: knowing the time periods of the history of art, along with that knowing the characteristics of it, including knowing the title of the painting and the artist who created it."

"It's certainly going to be challenging for you, by the way how is your roommates doing?"

"You sure you want to know about how they are doing?"

"Yes."

"Here."

* * *

Jess got out of her bed, which was filling with books and notes of her subjects, since she is using it to help her study along with her review notes. She went to the door of her room, carrying the cordless phone for Brooklyn to hear the sounds from her roommates.

She opens the door a few inches, and moves the hand out for a minute for Brooklyn to hear the roommates.

"This is getting on my nerves!" yelled Aya.

"Well, at least you are not dealing with calculus and chemistry in university level," Anna replied.

Jess pulls the phone back to her room, as she places back near her ear to talk to Brooklyn.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied, "more than I bargained for."

Jess giggle at that comment he had made, before she continue she conversation with him.

"Well at least it's going to be worth it once it's over," she said, "with that done on my agenda, then the only thing on my list besides celebrating my friends for the last day of school, is that date we plan to have it the day after."

"Indeed, but it's going to be a surprise, so you'll have to wait and see," he replied with a hint of teasing.

"True, anyway I got to go, I going to take a break from this studying. It's nice for you to call Brooklyn, thanks."

"No problem."

"Have a good time at your clan. Good night Brooklyn."

"Pleasant dreams Jess."

Jess pulls the cordless phone away from her ear, as she presses one of the buttons to end the conversation on the phone. She place the phone back to where it was, letting it charge and rest there till she is in need to use it.

She stretch her hands up above in the air, before letting them go down to her sides, as thought, _'With all that studying, I am in need to have dinner right now.'_

* * *

Brooklyn places his phone back into his pocket, as he was in deep thought of their next date. Where should be the good date, and what events are happening on that day?

He had many days to come for him, so he better find a plan for their date as soon as possible. He wasn't the type of guy that would relax to then plan by the last minute.

Getting out of the shadows that once engulfed him after being fed; he gazes at the night sky seeing it dark and lovely as always. Not a cloud in sight for this night.

A lovely night that would be stupid to waste, for the next night can be unpredictable for some or many.

With his eyes finish taking a glimpse of the night sky, he headed back to the place he was once changed and raised in; Blood Trillium.

* * *

Pencils were busily written by the many students who were now under their exams for Gym/Health.

Their pencils wrote words, and fill in the bubbles of multiple choices given by each question. The teacher was busy marking those who previously took the test the other day, and trying to pay close attention to those who would have the urge to cheat on other people or by notes that kept secret and only to be in use when the teacher doesn't look.

The students work very hard to get much of the marks as possible to pass not only this but their subject as well. Some were going quickly as they knew the answer every bit, while some struggle with questions and skipping it to find other easy questions.

Jess was currently in the short term answers section, reading each question and writing her best possibly answer. They were easy to her since some of them asked: What are the best possible solutions to avoiding sex? Knowing what are the differences between an assertive, passive or aggressive conversation. Also knowing what's healthier to eat; unsaturated fats or saturated fat and explain why.

She took some thinking before she answers the questions she knew, incase if anything would come into her mind about it. After a while, she then began to write her answers on the space with the lines given to her.

She finish the exams by 22 minutes to spare, and thinking she was confident enough that her answers were right, she got off from her desk going to the teacher's desk and placing her exams in front of him.

The teacher seeing this, then told Jess, "I see that you're done. Are you sure you don't want to check your answers?"

"I'm fine as it is," she replied.

"Very well then, enjoy your days off, but don't forget to attend the last day of school."

"Thanks."

Jess made her way to the door of the classroom, and exits out, finally finish this important part of her semester and her school year, and worth it after a week of studying for this to come and end.

* * *

Ding-Dong…. Ding-Dong…

The school bell ring at Emi Nagasaki's School of the Arts, for it would be the last bell the students would hear till two months from now.

The doors open as students exit out, glad and happy that school was gone and the summer vacation has started.

Many on them hang out at the school one last time, getting last minute signings for their yearbook they purchased it long ago, since it was part of the payment with the fee of the student activity card.

"Wow, that year went by so fast, did it Jess?" asked Nicole as she, Jess, Aya, Anna, Rose and Serenity were walking together along the school yard.

Jess was too focused with her eyes seeing her yearbook, the pages with the autograph and the inside of the front and back cover was filled with words from her classmates and people who she knew or says hi to along the hallways.

Some of them say: "Have a good summer! See you next year!"

While others went: "It was fun having you in my class Jess. Or even Friends Forever!!"

And Jess find it strange yet funny to see guys giving her their phone numbers, expecting them to call them and later go out to dates with them.

'_I guess they haven't heard the news I'm dating someone else,' _she thought.

"Jess, are you there?"

Jess then returns to reality from her thoughts, as she close the yearbook.

"Sorry about that," she apologized, "I was a bit deep in mind about the yearbook. What did you say Nicole?"

"That this school year went by so quickly."

"Indeed it has."

"Hey, guys, what are you guys planning to do for the first summer weekend?" asked Rose.

Everyone gaze at Rose, thinking why she would ask that.

"The only plans I have is still working at the café but maybe during the weekdays, and tomorrow with my date with Brooklyn," Jess replied.

"Besides of my spending time with my boyfriend no," Serenity added.

"Nothing much here," Aya said.

"Me too," Anna replied.

"Make that three," added Nicole.

"So why are you asking that Rose?" Aya asked.

"Well," Rose replied, "my parents are gone for the weekends, and they told me if I want take the advantage of having an all-girl sleepover. I was wonder if you guys are interested in going."

"Are you kidding?!" Nicole asked aloud, "Of course I would love to come, and you know I like sleepovers even in your mansion."

"Wait a mansion?!" Aya, Anna, and Serenity asked.

"Yeah, my parents are CEOs of a company, and get good pay-checks."

"Okay! I'm in, who's with me?" Aya answered.

"We are!" Serenity and Anna added in unison.

"How about it Jess? Do you want to come to the sleep over?" asked Rose.

Everyone faces to Jess with her thinking they wanted an answer.

"Yeah, I think it wouldn't be too bad to attend a sleep over."

"Great!" Rose exclaimed, "I'll tell my parents about it, and then I'll give you guys the details. Any way had to go now, see you guys later."

"Bye," everyone said, as Rose hurried out of the school grounds.

"Well same here," Serenity added, "I'm going to visit my grand-parents in another city near by here, but I'll be back for the sleep over. See you."

With her gone, there were only four more left.

"How about we celebrate our last day of school with shopping and karaoke?" suggested Anna.

"Cool, okay."

"Sure why not."

"What about it Jess?" asked Anna.

"No thanks, I need to go back and place some of stuff that was in my locker a year ago back in at the apartment," Jess answered, "But how about that tomorrow before my date, lunch and an arcade, my treat?"

"It's okay."

"I agree."

"It would have fun with you, but oh well, see you then."

"Bye guys," Jess said, and she walks away from her friends, and on her way to the apartment building about seven blocks away from here.

The sun beat down, but it was a warm and beautiful day for the last day of school and the start of the summer. The sky was clear and not a cloud in sight.

It was then that Jess heard a hum sound; someone either was calling her or giving her a text message. She got her cell phone out from her backpack that she carried, and when she flip it open it show her on the screen: new text message(s): one.

Jess stops on the sidewalk as she press a button that allow her to read the text details, which then she knew the text message was from Brooklyn.

_**Be at your apartment by 8pm. I'll be there to pick you up for our date.**_

_**Brooklyn**_

Jess smile at this message, thinking that Brooklyn's got the date set up for tomorrow night.

She closes her cell phone, and place it back where she once had put it, as she continue her walk back to her place.

**

* * *

**

A day later: Night-time; 7:53pm

The silence in the apartment was a good thing to Jess, since her roommates won't be there to see where Brooklyn will be unknown to expect to enter the door, acting like a human, or appear in the balcony of her room.

She was brushing her hair in the bathroom, brushing out every tangle, leaving silky and smoothness behind for her hair.

Once done, she places her brush back as she gazes at the mirror, seeing her body from the torso and up.

She was wearing a cherry-red strapless top that was a few inches below her hips, black caprice, and a silver chain belt wrap around her waist making her look like a hotter girl, but in a rocker style way.

Today, she heard that there was a celebration going on, that although not known in a calendar it was a special day to many people in Japan. It was heard that what they celebrate, they celebrate with fireworks and they would set it up and fire away once it's at the ninth hour of darkness.

She wondered if Brooklyn was going to take her outside to see the fireworks or that their date was going to be indoors.

What ever his plans for their date is, expect the unexpected.

A tap on her shoulders, something that was cool and quick , made Jess freak out as she turn around and about to punch who ever it was, till her hand that was formed into a fist was caught unable to punch the person. When she looks who it was a relief came to her and yet _he_ has done it again.

"Brooklyn you scared me!" Jess exclaimed, "I thought you were an intruder."

"Well should an intruder in your view should have a _reflection_," he suggested.

'_Oh, right,' _she thought.

She looks at the mirror for a minute to see only herself in the mirror, but not Brooklyn since he was a vampire, his reflection was long gone. She turns to face him seeing him, as if he came from thin air.

He seems to wear black pants, and a black silk buttoned shirt, underneath his black jacket similar to the one he wore when she knew that he was a vampire; but the trimmings were red, and the buttons were the same yellow colour.

"Jess, should we be going on our date?" he asked.

Jess only response was a nod, meaning yes.

"Then let's go."

His cool hand made contact with her warm hand, as he guided her out of the bathroom to her room and out to the balcony.

"Brooklyn, um what are you doing? I mean you came this way, but were we supposed to go out in the 'normal' way."

"Actually, the place I want to take you has the best view, but it's about two hours to get there _normally_. So, I am going to do something that would be your first experience ever, but first get on my back."

It was at first Jess, took a peek below seeing the ground. Her expression shown nervousness and frighten on her face.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked.

Brooklyn shook his head no.

"If you want," Brooklyn said as he brought out a long silk scarf, "you can cover your eyes from not seeing me jumped, but I have done these many times, so the possibility of us killed is slim to none. Does that make you feel better, or you want to use _this_?"

Jess thinking of the words Brooklyn said, along staring at the scarf he held in his hand. Frowning at this thought, she stares at Brooklyn replying, "No, but let's get this over with."

Brooklyn bent down in front of her, signaling her to get on his back. Jess obeyed Brooklyn by getting on his back; her legs were on each side of his waist, her hands hanging on to his shoulders/arms and Brooklyn held on her legs.

Brooklyn then got up to his feet as he walk to the balcony railing and got up on the balcony on his two feet. Jess peered over his shoulder seeing the state they are in.

'_This really reminds me of The Drop Zone in Canada's Wonderland,' _she thought.

She was definitely scared of what soon going to happen any second now.

"Jess," Brooklyn said after a while of staring in silence, "The moon seems to be bright right now."

"It is?" Jess asked as she tries to look at the moon. But she couldn't see it as she look around turning her head to find it. There were only clouds covering the night sky tonight.

"Brooklyn, there's only clouds in the sky-YYYYYYEEEE!"

The distraction that he gave Jess went perfect at he have leap off the balcony railing and he and Jess both were falling down from the building to the ground.

Their hair was blowing wildly up in the hair, Jess held on to Brooklyn tight afraid to lose her grip, her head press close to his back as she close her eyes tightly.

The ground came closer by the second, and once again Brooklyn landed perfectly on two feet once making contact to the ground.

Brooklyn try to look at Jess, seeing if she was alright from the big fall they had, noticing her eyes were close and her side of her face was press to his back.

"Jess, you can open you eyes now," he said, "We have landed."

"Brooklyn, I'm still spooked, just let me close my eyes a little longer," she replied, "Also I want the place to be a surprise so, is that okay?"

"Okay, suits yourself."

It was then that Brooklyn using his inhuman speed, one of the many gifts given as an immortal vampire took Jess to the place their date would be.

* * *

She couldn't remember how long she has closed her eyes. Or even knowing how long she and Brooklyn took to get to their date spot. One thing for sure, she wasn't going to open her eyes till her say so.

She felt the wind pass by her, but it was the cause of Brooklyn going too fast and unnoticed to the human naked eyes. Jess kept her grip on him, still a bit afraid to let go while he runs at a great distance.

A while has past till she felt the wind against her gone, but she heard sounds of crickets and birds slightly chirping for which they were ready to sleep for the night. The scent of nature was inhale by her. Has Brooklyn manage to stop at their date spot?

"Jess you can open your eyes now, were here," Brooklyn said, his voice relax and not panting for breath from the great run he has done.

Opening one of her crystal-blue eyes, she took a peek at her surroundings, for a second to see where they were, and then both of her eyes open to see it all.

They were surrounded by a thick forest; the tree's leaves cover in the shadows of the night, making it a darker-green. No animals from the dangerous kind or the timid and harmless were at sight. Small swarm of fire-flies flew all around the forest making look like a sacred, peaceful and lovely. With their little small light, they glistens the faded light from tree to tree, dazzling like glowing dust of a fallen star from the sky.

"Is this it Brooklyn?" Jess asked, "It's certainly beautiful are we going to have our date here?"

"I'm afraid not," Brooklyn replied, "but we're almost there."

"Almost?"

"Yes, a few feet away in that clearing there," he explained as her pointed his finger to show they were up ahead, "You want to get down?"

"Oh yes thanks."

With so Brooklyn bent down once more, allowing Jess to detach herself from Brooklyn, and getting her feet to the dirt ground, which she realize to be a dirt road that would take them to their destination.

"Let's go."

Brooklyn got Jess's hand as coolness made contact with the warmth of her body temperature.

They headed down the dirt road, taking every step of the forests grounds that seemed to be untouchable for months or even years.

Through their walking, Jess notices a clearing in the woods that looks like an opening in the middle of the unknown to her but for Brooklyn he knew. As they got closer, she recognized some kind of brick walls cover in the forests leaves, vines and bushes. Old brown bricks cemented to form the walls, but it was a mystery of what it is.

They made through to the clearing passing the trees, bushes and plants that cover some parts of the road/trail of dirt. And what her eyes have seen in the clearing that solve the mystery of brick walls cover in the forest, was something that you would see in dreams when you sleep, movies depicting a fantasy theme, and something you would see in a picture book from a fairy tale.

This place was beautiful, serene, ancient, and untouchable from people so long ago.

Standing in front of Jess and Brooklyn, was an abandon cathedral with some of its structure broken away long ago. The body of the church was partly broken on one side that they face showing the inside of it. The roof existed as it was useful for people to walk on it **(A/N: Try to think in The Hunchback of Notre Dame, you know where Quasimodo tries to run from Esmeralda and gave her a tour.)** and there was one tower on the west side of the cathedral. There were pillars standing around the building with vines to cover all around it. The church was too covering in vines, but as well bushes; the bushes weren't ordinary ones, but they were rose bushes. Roses grow and stand out making it lovely as every and their colour was pure and beautiful; white. There were many of the same colour bushes around the cathedral, and the pillars, but all did Jess thought was that it was beautiful.

"What do you think?" Brooklyn asked, as he gazes at the surprise Jess. Her eyes wonder to look at the whole scenery facing her. She faces to Brooklyn to then reply her answer to his question.

"It's beautiful."

Brooklyn walks up to her, and before while she was gazing Brooklyn had the opportunity to pluck a rose from one of the many bushes scatter around the pillars. His hand was held out in front of Jess to reveal a white rose bloomed with a leaf hanging on to its stem and the stem was thorn-less, thinking Brooklyn must have removed the thorns himself.

"This is for you."

Jess accepts the rose from Brooklyn, and with a inhale from her nose the rose's scent whelm her.

"Thank you Brooklyn."

"No problem, but our date isn't over yet," he added, "We have to go to the roof to where the surprise is at."

"Okay, so where do we go to reach to the top?" she asked.

"Follow me."

With that he rush to the church leaving Jess close to being all by her when she realize, it was going to be cat and mouse.

"Wait up!"

She hurried herself to the body of the church, trying her hardest to catch up with Brooklyn to take her up to the roof.

* * *

How long have they watched it?

Brooklyn and Jess was near the edge of the roof of the cathedral, staring of the even going on as they witness it in their eyes.

From far as they can see, they saw the many little buildings of Tokyo and another one on the opposite side of them, but they focus on the Tokyo district. The sky was filling with clouds, but yet tonight, the stars that glitter were now filling with the light and sounds of firecrackers. Firecrackers exploding in the air and once they did they form out in amazing patterns, and pretty colors.

The other side was too have the fireworks going on celebrating of what is unknown to Jess, but maybe for Brooklyn.

Jess remembers back in her country when it came to Victoria's Day and Canada Day when she was little. She believe that the fireworks seem to be the stars of colour, since although they bright, it was close to reach for the stars and the heavens above. Looking back of this she feels that she and Brooklyn are surrounded by an astonishing view of the stars of colour.

Both Jess and Brooklyn held by each other's hand, standing beside each other enjoying the view as they speak. She held the rose on her other hand, the one Brooklyn have to her a while ago. Her head was leaning and lying against Brooklyn's shoulder, but he didn't mind of it, too focus of seeing what's going on in the sky and the fact they were both together to see this event going on.

"Brooklyn, I have to say this is the best date I have ever been to in all my life and with you. I'm happy that I'm spending time with you."

"Same here Jess."

Eventually only a few of the fireworks came out from the grounds to the sky. To then one by one make the sky no longer fill with the colorful lights that dazzle in the cloudy sky.

Yet, Brooklyn and Jess did not break the moment they have, and stay with their position a little longer.

"Jess, this date although this was part of it, it's not over yet."

"It's not?"

"Yes, it's not complete."

They broke the moment together, as Jess was curious what it is that makes the date over. Brooklyn and Jess made contact with each other's eyes. Her Crystal-blue eyes meet his bluish-green eyes; his eyes the colour of the ocean as for her the colour of crystals, gems.

"What is it Brooklyn?"

With the question in need for an answer, Brooklyn lean in, as his cool lips brush against her warm ones, his eyes close and his hand on her cheek and along her jaw-line, and his other hand managing to wrap around her waist.

Her eyes widen at the moment that his lips made contact with hers, and her thought came to think; doe he loves me? Her cheeks flush in pink for not only that question came to her mind but it was her first kiss.

However, with the question she asked in her mind she felt as if he accepted her to be in his love life as for him to be welcome in hers. Because the very thought that got her to think a while back when Brooklyn tried to separate her for her own protection her feelings came to mind that she really likes him; love him.

Jess's hand that held the rose open up, letting the white rose fall to the ground beside him. Her arm stretch and slither around Brooklyn's neck, holding them of their embracing. She was giving her love in return to Brooklyn. Brooklyn's hand that touch her cheek and jaw-line, went to wrap itself around Jess's waist like his other hand and Brooklyn and Jess were in a world of love ignoring the scenery around them.

One drop of water then fell down to the ground, and then a few more drops came and eventually many more. Millions of water drops came from the sky, for it was raining, but it didn't interrupt their kiss, as they allow the raindrops make contact to them, letting themselves to be wet from it. All they care was that their kiss was to show their feelings of love.

* * *

Footsteps came to the front doors of the apartment building where Jess has been living there for some time with her roommates. Brooklyn and Jess return from the scenery of the ancient cathedral in the forest, and this time Jess open her eyes to see the fast pace Brooklyn have ran from were they were to the city, and it was much a good ride. Jess was cover in Brooklyn's jacket to keep her from getting even more wet from the rain and to get sick.

She didn't care of getting sick, all she thought of is that she and Brooklyn were one; a couple.

Lucky for Brooklyn and Jess, the apartment building has a canopy in the entrance from getting wet.

Jess faces Brooklyn once more before she left inside to then make the date end.

"Brooklyn it has been lovely time being out with you, it was romantic," Jess replied.

"Yes it has," Brooklyn answered, "And I want to thank you for responding to my feelings for you. I'll see you later then?"

She nodded a yes, but then added, "But this weekend I'm not available because I'm attending a sleepover with one of my friends at their place."

"Alright then, I call you sooner or after the sleepover okay?"

"Okay."

Jess then went up to Brooklyn, her lips making contact with his for a small kiss to then pull back. She notice then she was still wearing his jacket, and since he might need it back, she remove it from her and handed to him.

"Thanks for the jacket Brooklyn, here."

He then accepts the jacket and put it on, but not buttoning up leaving it to see his silk shirt.

"Sweet dreams Jess."

"Pleasant dreams Brooklyn."

Brooklyn and Jess left for their separate ways, as she headed inside of the apartment building, and Brooklyn left out of the canopy and into the rainy streets of Tokyo.

For the first time in his life, he felt alive and happy then ever. He was in love, and the girl he had dated for two months now has accept his love and loves him back. He walk along back to Blood Trillium, but when he saw the abandon building of it flashes of memories came to him.

Memories of pain, sorrow, betrayal, and death came to him like lightning. Pictures of a girl screaming in the flames came to mind.

Brooklyn's eyes were widening in fear for what he has done.

He broke the rule of never loving a human, a prey. The same rule that was broken years ago, and to make it worse if anybody knows of his secret love-life, Jess would be in grave danger.

"What have I done?!"

**

* * *

**

Phew! I done it I got them to K-I-S-S, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS! But what is Brooklyn going to do?

**Please Review!!**

**StarightAngel101**


	20. Gossip

Summary, Rated, Warnings, Genres, Pairing and OC Profiles are in Chapter One if needed

**Summary, Rated, Warnings, Genres, Pairing and OC Profiles are in Chapter One if needed.**

**Disclaimer: **StarlightAngel101, DOES NOT own Beyblade, and OCs that belong to any authors I mention along the chapters. StarlightAngel101 owns story plot, Jess (OC), and other OCs that belongs to me and mention along the chapters.

**A legend to help out when reading….**

"Hello" – Talking

_Memories are to cherish forever. _- Flashbacks

'_Hello,' _– Thinking, Announcements (on radio, PA, etc.)

"_To be or Not To be," _– Quotes (will appear at the beginning of chapters)

_Any word that is in Italic _– Empathize the word

_**God send me an angel, From the heavens above **_– Lyrics or a letter/note, e-mails, text messages, posters (Their BOLD AND ITALIC)

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty:

Gossip

"_A promise is a promise."_

The running water from the shower of the male vampire's bathroom ran down on Brooklyn's bare body, letting the water made contact to his flesh and go down the drain.

He was the only one in the room which was something he needed. He needed to think, and relax at the situation he was in.

He was in _love_ with Jess. Jess is a human; their _prey_. A rule in vampirism stated that a vampire must never fall in love with a prey, a human.

He broke the rule.

If any one was to know this, not only he'll be punished, but Jess as well will be punished; condemning to death.

Brooklyn with a bar of soap he rubs it against his flesh letting it get rid of the filth on his body.

What have he done? He really put himself but mainly Jess in danger for; one she knew who or what he is, and secondly he was in love with her as she was in love with him.

Unless if they were caught, they allow him to make of choice of her fate, like what Boris offer him to make a choice for Jess the first time when he somehow knew that he told her secret.

He could change her to become one of them.

The water kept running down as Brooklyn was in deep thought about this solution to the problem.

Although it could allow Jess to live and he can be with her for eternity, the only problem was that if he chose it now, then Jess would never get to experience the human teenage life she could ever have. Attending her last year of school and graduating, to her first experience of being in adulthood.

With this choice to make he thought, what if he kept her human till the time is right to then change her into what he is now; a vampire.

This would be his plan, unless anything, in which he did not want it to happen, he would change her until she is ready.

Brooklyn rinses his body in the shower getting rid of the bubbles of the soap. With it done, he turn off the shower, got the towel near by and outside of the shower, wrap it from the waist down, and got out.

He grabs another towel to dry his hair as he headed to the change rooms to get a new set of clothes.

* * *

She couldn't sleep.

She couldn't sleep at all after what she has experience in her life, and she was in deep thoughts about her situation.

Jess was in her pajamas, after taking a warm shower from the cold rain she felt outside, resting on the bed in her room, but she couldn't sleep.

Her mind replay the moment of their date when Brooklyn gave her a kiss; her first kiss and confess her was in love with her.

**

* * *

**

Flashback

_The rain drops fell fast and hard to the ground and anywhere the water lands on the surfaces._

_But it did not break the moment between the kiss Brooklyn and Jess shared, or it broken their embrace._

_The rain kept continuing to fall and it soaked their hair, to their skin and clothing they wore._

_Brooklyn open his eyes, as he pull his lips back from Jess's, breaking the kiss. Jess responded by opening her eyes to face him. Her eyes were in wonder of Brooklyn's actions, but were broken when she felt his hands on her both sides of her face. She saw the little drips and drops of water sliding down to the tips of his hair._

"_Jessica," he finally spoke, but it was the first time he said her name instead of her nickname, "From the top to the bottom of the heart, I am in love with you. Jess you are the sun in my life, when I sleep it night and dark all around me; I feel I live in the dark times of my past. But you brighten my day; you set me free from my world of darkness."_

_The words made her had a vivid thought that she brought light to Brooklyn in the darkness. His words had touched her…_

"_Brooklyn," she said, "You words felt truthful and breathtaking. It made some of my words; which I'll tell you come out of the surface of the ocean in my mind, where my deepest emotions lay hidden. I love you too Brooklyn."_

_Her words have made Brooklyn smile, as Jess saw the small pointy edges of his fangs._

_It was then Brooklyn wraps his arms around Jess and brought him close to his body. Jess felt her head rest on his chest, as she felt him breath in and out of his lungs._

"_Jess I want you to listen to my heart, and tell me about it," he told Jess, calmly and gentle._

_Jess lean in to his chest, trying to hear of his heartbeat. She could only hear his breathing, but she listen hard for the sound of his heartbeat pumping._

_She couldn't hear it at all._

"_Brooklyn, I can't hear your heartbeat."_

"_Because I don't have my heart to do it functions anymore. Don't forget I'm a vampire, and we are the undead. When we die our hearts stops, and once change although we walk on the earth, we are different to humans in so many ways, and us having no heartbeats is an example. But if my heart were to be beating, it would be beating fast for my deep confession of my love to you and the moment we embrace and feel close."_

"_I didn't know about that part of being a vampire."_

"_But you do now."_

_They stood in their position for some time till Jess spoke again._

"_I don't care if you are a vampire or not. It's the inside that counts, and if you feel your heart is telling you to love me, and then be it. And no matter who or what you are, I will always love you."_

"_Jess?"_

_She look up to him once more, seeing his eyes._

_A second later he smiles once more, saying "Thanks."_

_The next thing Jess knew was that his lips came in contact with hers, as they share another kiss of their love to one another._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Her words that she told to him made her wonder of their relationship.

He was a vampire; the monster everyone saw at old horror movies till today, to believe they sleep during the day and drink blood. They are bloodsuckers that never have existed, and are just myths.

Although that they believe they don't exist, in her crystal-blue eyes and in her heart they do exist.

It's hard to believe that you know a vampire for sometime, with them to drink your blood, but even rarer to fall in love. She founded a surprise that her first love and relationship would be someone who is a vampire for over two centuries.

The thoughts in her mind made her feel that their love was _unique_. Common in many movies, and books of human females or males in love with someone who are vampires, but never been experienced to see the relationship.

'_Brooklyn,'_ her mind wondered before she realized she had fallen asleep. Her mind drifted to dreams unreal, but her relationship with Brooklyn was real.

* * *

The sun's rays bathed on Jess, who was asleep on her bed.

Her crystal-blue eyes flutter open before she was wide awake and was sitting on her bed with the covers.

She stretched as she yawns, ready for another day, but this day was different.

Getting out of bed, she walks towards her calendar, passing her duffle bag packed with her clothes, new set of pajamas, and hygiene products as she looks at the date today. It was Saturday, and today she, Aya and Anna were going to a slumber party at Rose's mansion and Nicole and Serenity was going to be there.

Her thoughts weren't on the slumber party, but were on about her date with Brooklyn and their first kiss a few days back.

'_It feels like yesterday when we kissed for the first time that very night,' _she thought.

Jess hugs herself as she imagine the vivid moment of Brooklyn and herself being embrace in a hug when they share their first kiss.

It was then that a knock at the door appeared, and a few knocks the door was open to reveal Anna sticking her out of the opening of the door.

"Morning Jess," Anna said, "Just to let you know, we are going soon, but Rose told us that we are going to the beach for the afternoon."

"Cool, okay," replied Jess.

"Well hurry up then, and also we can head get some breakfast on the go, before we arrive at her place." Then Anna closes the door, leaving Jess some privacy.

'_Looks like I got to pack my swimsuit then.'_

* * *

The weather was hot, but not too hot to stay in a air-condition home, but good to chill at the beach. The wind of the sea's scent blew against Jess, Aya, Anna, Rose, Nicole, and Serenity, when they made their foot step on the warm sands of the beach.

There were people enjoying the time under the hot sun. Swimming, making sand castles, playing beach volleyball, and getting a tan.

"Let's get set up before we figure out what are we doing for fun!" exclaimed Aya.

The girls found a good spot on the sand, as they begin to set themselves up to have fun for a few hours. Setting up some beach towels on top of the warm sand and placing the coolers of snacks and drinks beside the towels. They set up two beach umbrellas; one was big to shade three people from the sun, and they were finished making their spot for the beach.

"Wow, I can't believe there are so much cute guys here!" Nicole exclaimed.

"I bet their just wanting to check the girls in bikinis," replied Jess.

"Too bad I'm already taken," Serenity answered.

"Not me I just want to have fun, and flirt with the boys," Aya replied, "And there's a cute blonde boy I have my eyes on right now. Excuse me while I am going to get his attention."

Aya then left the group to head to the blonde cute guy she was mentioning about to then start a conversation with him.

"I'll be relaxing here for a bit, I need to wait at least twenty minutes to head into the waters," Rose explained.

"No problem," Serenity replied, "I'm going to take a good swim, who wants to join me?"

"I'm in," Jess replied.

"Me too," Anna added.

"Then let's have some fun at the beach!"

Serenity, Anna, and Jess strip down to their bathing suits; they have worn it under their clothing.

Serenity was in a one-piece swim-suit that was lavender with white floral patterns on it. Anna wore a red bikini. And Jess wore a dark-blue two-piece swim-suit; the top was a halter, as the bottoms were mini-swim-shorts.

They hurried to the waters of the beach; the ocean as far from the horizon. Their feet made contact with the cool water and at first Serenity feeling it cold step aside from the water. Anna went knee-length before she started to slowly walk her whole body into the water, but for Jess by the time she was in hip-length of water, she dived into the bluish-green water. A few seconds have past till Jess popped her head out of the water, her hair, skin and bathing-suit was soaked by it.

She had a chance to see Anna dived into the water and coming out after a second, now adjusted to the water temperature. Serenity was still near the shores, but her ankles were cover in the water, maybe wanted to adjust to the water slowly.

'_It would be funny by the time she is adjusted we would be packing and heading home,' _Jess thought, as she made a mental laugh till she dive in the water once more and swam freely like a fish.

* * *

It was an hour or so that she was in the waters, that's what Jess thought how long she has been in the ocean for.

Serenity and Anna left the waters about like forty-five minutes ago, and yet she is still in the water. However, Jess felt relax in the water as if it soothes the stress and dark emotions that rage in her and came calmness and relaxation. And the thought that when she saw the ocean's color as they first have arrived, it reminded of _his_ eyes.

Jess floated on the water with her back on the watery surface, her eyes looking at the light-blue sky, but not seeing the sun since she was looking at the opposite direction of it.

Her thoughts wondered what Brooklyn was doing right now, with her enjoying the daylight as he must be in darkness when the sun rises till the sun sets. Probably sleeping, or maybe doing something that didn't involved going outside.

She then imagines what if Brooklyn were to be allow being in the sunlight, maybe he would be at the beach with her. Felling and smelling the sea-scent air blowing touching their faces, and running into the cool ocean as they dive in. Swimming, splashing and laughter of joy, and maybe a sunset they gaze on as they share their kiss of being a couple and happy.

The trailing thoughts then vanished, as Jess decides to head back to the shores, maybe getting an ice-cream cone, and relaxing on her beach towel. She stretches her arms out and moves it in circles as she swam up to the point where she was able to walk herself out of the ocean.

Her feet made contact with the warm sand as she walks to where her friends made their spot. Some of the sands were sticking to her feet since her feet were mostly in the water for the day.

She went to be bag, and got out her small wallet, and before leaving she wrap herself in a black sarong around her waist and getting her flip-flops. With that done, she headed to the food stand a meters away from them and off the sands of the beach.

* * *

"I can't believe you and Brooklyn are a couple!" exclaimed Aya and she was surprise and happy of the news, "Tell us how long have you been a couple? And your first kiss of him. Don't leave out the details!"

Rose, Aya, Nicole, Serenity, Anna and Jess were at Rose's mansion all of them dressed in their pajamas, and getting ready for their sleepover event to begin. It was that back at the beach they just found out that Jess and Brooklyn are hooking up for good.

It happened when Jess was at the stand getting an ice-cream cone, and this one cute guy in all but Jess's view thought he was went beside her. He try to make a move on Jess, but being assertive she told him that she's already taken and to added it up that if he wouldn't leave her alone, then he would have asked for it. This then got him to leave Jess alone.

"Well, you see," Jess replied, "we were in this very historical area surrounded by a forest that looks like an ancient grove. We gaze at the fire-works going on that night and once it was done he kissed me and that when it rained and we still her embrace by the kiss."

"Oh so romantic," commented Nicole.

"Indeed," Rose added, "but I can't believe someone like him who is drop-dead gorgeous, mysterious and in my view so romantic would be going out with someone like you who is tomboyish, assertive, independent and artistic."

Aya, Anna, Serenity, and Nicole snacked chips, chocolates, pastries and sodas, waiting for Jess to respond.

"Brooklyn and I have the same interests in the arts, but beside of that I guess it was as if we were lost soul mates, like if fate brought us together to be together."

"Wow, that's interesting," Anna replied as she finishes drinking a sip of her soda, "All that info you gave us right now seemed like to be in those romantic movies with them feeling they were soul mates since they have in common."

"But they don't _have_ some guy wanting the girl since he was dumped by his ex-ex-girlfriend," Nicole explained.

All of the girls stare at Nicole thinking, what did she mean by what she said?

"What are you talking about Nicole?" asked Jess, as she places a piece of chocolate with the caramel filling in her mouth.

"Well apparently, I have heard a rumor from the school before school has ended for the summer about Ian."

Jess frown about what Nicole said, _'Ian.'_

"You mean Ian Matthews, the blonde sports player who was a boyfriend to Ciara?" Serenity asked, "The one who was dumped during May and then hooked up again mid-May?"

Nicole nodded a simple yes.

"Oh, I think I may know what you're talking about," replied Aya, "Is it about her dumping him again?"

"Uh huh," Nicole replied, "Apparently Ian in Ciara's view was being too possessive to her, and her proof was that she was to go somewhere and Ian snaps saying she was going out with a guy behind his back. But turns out she was getting her older cousin together with some girl that have some common traits with him. With that she had ended their relationship saying he has gone too far, and prefer someone who isn't an over-obsessive bastard.

"Here's what I didn't get. A few days later, he was looking for a certain someone, and what I heard, he was looking for you Jess. Do you have any idea why he was looking for you?"

All of the girls went back at staring at Jess, which her face was emotionless and a sense that she was ticked off.

"Okay," Jess answered, "The night I met Brooklyn Ian call me to hang out with him at the beach party as some of you guys remember. He was simply using me to get to Ciara. So, in my view, he wants me to either…Option A; to get her jealous again and that they can be together again, or Option B; he's stupid enough to believe that we even had chemistry and is looking for me to be his new girlfriend. Too bad for him, Option B wouldn't be much helpful for him since now I have a boyfriend."

"Oh," they all respond in unison.

"But enough about that, a rumor is just a rumor. Are we here to have fun or not?"

"Yeah that's right!" exclaimed Anna, "But as to begin our fun how about….PILLOW FIGHT!" She raised a pillow and attack Nicole since she was right besides her, knocking her to the floor but immediately sat up and grab the nearest pillow near by.

"Oh, no you didn't!" she yelled as she gives it a swing at Anna, but she misses and instead hit Rose.

"Now it's on!"

All of the girls got their pillows and then everyone was under a pillow-war against each other. They got hit, they dodge and mostly throwing the pillows.

There were feathers flying everywhere from one of the pillows they hit and throw, it stitches unwoven and the feathers move freely in the air. Along with that, there were screaming, laughter, and fun.

But it was going to be unfortunate that this was the last time, and smile of Jessica Pacheco being with her friends.

**

* * *

**

Done! Hope you like it!!

**Stay in touch for what might going to happen.**

**Peace Out**


	21. Witness Of Vampirism

**Please, enjoy and DON'T forget to review!! Thank you!**

**Summary, Rated, Warnings, Genres, Pairing and OC Profiles are in Chapter One if needed.**

**Disclaimer: **StarlightAngel101, DOES NOT own Beyblade, and OCs that belong to any authors I mention along the chapters. StarlightAngel101 owns story plot, Jess (OC), and other OCs that belongs to me and mention along the chapters.

**A legend to help out when reading….**

"Hello" – Talking

_Memories are to cherish forever. _- Flashbacks

'_Hello,' _– Thinking, Announcements (on radio, PA, etc.)

"_To be or Not To be," _– Quotes (will appear at the beginning of chapters)

_Any word that is in Italic _– Empathize the word

_**God send me an angel, From the heavens above **_– Lyrics or a letter/note, e-mails, text messages, posters (Their BOLD AND ITALIC)

**

* * *

**

Lyrics of the songs displayed are: Break the Ice – Britney Spears, What Hurts the Most - Cascada, and God Send Me an Angel – Amanda Perez. I don't own the songs!

**Chapter Twenty-one: **Witness of Vampirism

"_Until this night, I never thought of becoming a vampire, and living in eternity... but he offer me this to save my life as I saved his."_

**

* * *

**

Flashback

"_Are you sure about this?" a male voice asked on the other side of a cell phone._

"_Indeed Brooklyn," Jess's voice replied._

_She got the call from Brooklyn a while now, maybe almost ten minutes. They were discussing what to do on Saturday night._

"_I kind it pretty odd that you are interested in going to a place like that. What made you thought of going there?"_

"_Well I thought about it, after Aya suggests me to go there with you since it's a special event and ages sixteen to twenty-five are allowed."_

_A moment of silence fell to them till Brooklyn spoke once again._

"_Are you sure? Although it's a good place to go, it's pretty dangerous. Have you ever heard of girls being drugged by men and they did so by spiking their drinks and then rape them with no memory of what happened?"_

"_Yes, but is it also true that those girls were raped because they either left their drink without paying attention or that the men that raped them brought the drinks over for them?"_

"_Touché," Brooklyn responded._

"_Besides if any boy or men try to do that to me, I have you on my side and all I can say to them is, 'you have to deal with my boyfriend first'. Or 'sorry I accept only drinks that my boyfriend gave me here'."_

_A small giggle was heard by Brooklyn on the other line._

"_Yes, as long as I have my kisses from my girlfriend for thanks."_

"_You will Brooklyn, so, I guess it's a date then there, huh?"_

"_Yes it is Jess."_

"_How about picking me up at 9:45?"_

"_Sounds okay, see you Saturday night. Goodnight my love."_

"_Love you, Brooklyn."_

_All what Jess heard from the other line was a long beep, indicating he has hung up his cell phone._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

She sat on the couch, patiently for Brooklyn to come.

He was a few minutes late, but Jess waited for she knew he would come for their date.

Her roommates were out dating as always on Saturday night, leaving her along in the flat to do whatever she wanted, but eventually she was going out soon, leaving the apartment dark and empty.

There lay a note on the coffee table that Jess wrote, hoping her roommates will be able to know why she wasn't here.

_**Hey guys…**_

_**Gone out for the night, be back soon.**_

_**Jess**_

She silently yawns, as she was bored waiting and not doing anything to kill the time.

At least she was prepared for the night. She wore a black, turtle-neck halter-top that cover her torso and fit her curves, and black pants. Her only accessory was the snowflake necklace her family gave her on her birthday several months ago. It wasn't much, but it should do, since the place their going didn't have any dress codes at all, so it was okay to wear anything you like, even for those who wear those slut outfits.

It was then that there was a few knocks on the door, that gotten Jess's attention. She got out from the couch to hurry to the door.

After a while to unlock it, she opens the door to then stare at someone who she was expecting, Brooklyn.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologized, "I had a few errands to run for my clan."

"Don't worry about it," Jess explained, "At least you came for our date."

"Indeed I am. So, are you ready?"

"I'm going to get my keys, and I'll be out for the door."

"Okay then."

Jess hurried back to the living room, grabbing her keys, and making sure her note to her roommates is visible for them to see and then know where she is.

She exit out of the apartment door, closing it behind her and then to lock it. She places the keys in her pocket of her pants and she looked at Brooklyn to see what he was wearing for the night.

It was the same thing that he wore on their date where they have had their first kiss, but the outfit made him mysterious and handsome.

Jess went up to him her hands on his clothed chest, as she lean in a place her lips on his in a sweet tender kiss. Brooklyn responded with his eyes close and his arms wrap around her waist, returning the kiss.

They broke apart a few seconds as Brooklyn commented her, "You look…lovely and yet sexy in black."

She could just giggle at his comment, for she felt comfortable with Brooklyn saying sexy; even though she was assertive she felt self-conscious about when other guys say that.

"Should we head to the dance club then?"

"Yes, let's go."

_**

* * *

**_

It's been a while  
I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting  
But I'm here now

The night club was known as Moonlight Rose, and it said to be the best couple hot-spots dance clubs in Tokyo. The neon billboard of the club's name was in an electric-blue color, and the image shown a full moon in yellow, with a red rose with a green stem to curve around it half-way.

Many teens and young adults; mainly couples, boyfriend and girlfriend seeking people entered in Moonlight Rose. There were two body-guards outside of the entrance way making sure no violence was occurring for this night and hoping every customer entering in there would have a good time.

_**I know it's been a while  
But I'm glad you came  
And I've been thinking 'bout  
How you say my name  
Got my body spinning  
Like a hurricane  
And it feels like  
You got me going insane  
And I can't get enough  
So let me get it up**_

**_Ooh, looks like we're alone now  
You ain't gotta be scared  
We're grown now  
I'm a hit defrost on you  
Let's get it blazin'  
We can turn the heat up if you wanna  
Turn the lights down low if you wanna  
Just wanna move you  
But you're froze up  
That's what I'm saying_**

Inside of the dance clubs, lights cover in transparent shades of colour dance around the dancers, waiters/waitresses, customers, enjoying their time here with the loud dance beats played by a Dee-jay.

It was loud for everyone to yell at each other to communicate with one another.

_**Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Once you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Once you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel**_

**_So you warming up yet?_**

There were seating booths for people to sit, listening to the music and enjoying a nice drink of whatever they have ordered. Along with that there are some areas about ten or seventeen of them covered in transparent red curtains, and one couple would go in and out of the area; making look like an area for them to have a make-out session.

Down at the dance area, everyone; from the teens to young adults dance like never before. Through dirty dancing, break dancing, or any style they prefer or do best. No matter what they were having fun while the night is young.

_**You got me hypnotized  
I never felt this way  
Got my heart beating  
Like an 808  
Can you rise to the occasion?  
I'm patiently waiting  
Cause it's getting late  
And I can't get enough  
So let me get it up**_

_**Ooh, looks like we're alone now  
You ain't gotta be scared  
We're grown now  
I'm a hit defrost on you  
Let's get it blazin'  
We can turn the heat up if you wanna  
Turn the lights down low if you wanna  
Just wanna move you  
But you're froze up  
That's what I'm saying  
**_

Brooklyn and Jess were having a time, even though they stay in place swinging their bodies around in circular motion. Brooklyn hands were place on both sides of her hips, as Jess didn't mind of him doing that.

His head lean to the side to say something to her ear.

"I guess this isn't as bad as I thought," he said.

_**Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Once you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Once you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel**_

"I told you," Jess replied, "By the way, I never thought that you can only dance like to old days."

"Come on, we have to adjust the new time eras all the time, so, it doesn't leave suspicions, and it doesn't make us in what teens would call it; weird."

"Oh ok."

"Hey, do you want to go get a drink with me?"

_**I like this part  
Feels kinda good  
Yeah**_

"Aw, what's the matter? Can't handle to dance longer? I thought you have great stamina to last long."

"Are you challenging me?"

Jess smile that she hit the nail on the wall.

"Just stay with me with one more song and that's it. Okay?"

Brooklyn then nodded, saying, "Okay."

The song played by the amps high and low continues to play it by the Dee-jay. Everyone, even Brooklyn and Jess were having a good time, hoping the music won't end till dawn breaks.

_**Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Once you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Once you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Hot**_

* * *

Where was _he_?

It was the only question that repeated through Garland's mind.

He leaps from roof to roof of each building, and uses his inhuman speed of being a vampire to aid him for his search quickly.

Leaping in the air from the edge of the building to the next, he landed on both feet without falling down to the ground. His foot making contact with it, made no sound at all.

Every few buildings he leaped at he stop to look for any signs of his orange-red head friend Brooklyn, and the heir of Blood Trillium.

The summer's night air was cool for the night, something he didn't expect to happen. The sky was perfectly clear to see the stars, but it was no time to gaze at them, not even a simple glimpse.

"If I were Brooklyn, where could I be?" he asked himself.

He was in search for Brooklyn to tell him something that made make him feel interested in it, after all according to Garland; it is time of night for Brooklyn to be hunting for the nectar that kept them alive for the many years of being an immortal.

_**

* * *

**_

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend i'm okay but that's not what gets me

The dance club seemed to get crowded by the minute; many people go in here but not many go out.

Brooklyn and Jess sat at one of the many tables where customers rest from the dancing, to enjoy listening to the music and a quick drink of soft drinks, and alcohol for those legal to drink it.

They both have already order soft sodas, which were given to them by a waitress who worked at Moonlight Rose, since she wore a uniform. Brooklyn paid for the sodas and a tip for her, before she left to serve some more drinks and encounter hooting and cat-calling boys.

_**What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do**_

Both of them took their cups, and place it on their lips, consuming the sugary, bubbly liquids into their mouths and on their way down to the stomachs. After a few sips, Brooklyn remove his cup from his lips to place it back down on the table. He stare at Jess for she was still drinking it, and by a quarter done of her cup, she place it back down as well.

The lights still continue to dazzle upon them and the dancers, letting the different colour lights blanket their bodies. The song play now was half way done, so, to then let a new song to be played on the amps.

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But i'm doin it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and i'm alone  
What Hurts The Most lyrics found on  
Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, livin with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken  
**_

"I can't believe it's started to get crowded by the minute here!" yelled Jess, since she knew if using her normal volume of her voice, it could be hard for Brooklyn to hear.

"Indeed it has," Brooklyn agreed, "this adds Saturday nights with Friday nights as the crowded days for the dance club managers."

"The bright side to them is that they are getting a lot of profits from doing this."

_**What hurts the most, is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do**_

They gaze as more people dancing in the dance zone, and eventually they got a glimpse of a small fight. Later one and then a second security guard went down to stop the nonsense. Which then, they dragged two guys, one who looks like to be in his mid 20s' and the other whom is around nineteen years old to the entrance of the dance club. Follow by a girl who seemed to be their girlfriend or date to one of the men, her face was in shock and yet tick.

"But they need to pay the security for their duties as well, so, make that one on the wrong side," Brooklyn added, "But at least they got everyone to be happy and enjoying the night dancing."

"Uh huh," Jess responded.

_**What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do**_

It was then that there was a CD scratching coming from the amps after the song was done. The dancers, the people at the tables and make-out rooms, even Brooklyn and Jess look to the D.J. whom was responsible to cause the sound.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is D.J. Music Savior," the D.J. greeted, before he continues, "I hope everyone is enjoying their night at Moonlight Rose."

On cue, the whole crowd has scream and cheer to agree with him. Then one of them has yelled to the D.J., "Yeah! But put the music back on!"

There were some laughter from the people who heard them and even Jess giggles and Brooklyn made a bluff.

"Okay, okay," the D.J. responded, "This next song is for all of the couples here tonight, so gather around for this next tune."

The Dee-jay got the CD with the song to be in place, and all they heard if the openings of a slow dance song. The crowd has split with couples and non-couples; as the couples came down to the dance floor, as they got in motion to dance the song away.

Jess stood up, as she pull Brooklyn up by his arm; he responded by getting up as Jess brought him out of their table to the dance floor.

"Come on, let's go," Jess said.

Brooklyn didn't hesitate, for they headed to the dance floor with the other couples, just when the first verse of the song was heard.

_**It's been 5 months since you went away  
Left without a word, nothing to say  
And I was the one who gave you my heart and soul  
But it wasn't good enough for you, no  
So I asked God**_

Finding a good spot to dance, Jess wraps her arms around his neck as he responded with his arms around her waist. Both of them stare into their eyes, before Brooklyn places a kiss on her lips. She returns the kiss, and after she pull back and place her head on his chest loving the embrace they are in together.

They move through the rhythm of the music, swinging their bodies slowly and around in a small circles. The music felt calm, romantic and happy for those who are enjoying the moment between their partners.

Somehow, the thought of kissing Jess came out of nowhere in his mind and he was in the urge to kiss her. But how will she response and _where_ to kiss?

With one of his arms unwrapped itself from her waist, which Jess responded by removing where her head a resting to look at Brooklyn.

_**God send me an angel from the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart from being in love  
Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes**_

She felt his cool hand touch her warm cheek, as he gently stroke it with his index finger; moving up against her soft flesh, and removing it just a half a centimeter from her skin. He went down to where he begin his stroke and stoke it back up again.

Her hands and arms slid down to rest on his chest, his other arm was still in place around her waist.

Their eyes stare at each other for a moment, not wanting to break the hypnosis of their love for one another.

Brooklyn stops with his finger stroking her cheek, as he cupped his hand on it this time. His head lean in an inch to Jess's face, but stop if he was hesitating; whether it was okay to go in or not.

_**And I know that it might sound crazy, but after all that I still love you  
You wanna come back in my life, but now there's something that I have to do  
I have to tell the one that I once adored that they can't have my love no more  
My heart can't take no more lies and my eyes are all out of cries  
So God**_

Ignoring his hesitations, he leans in to softly place kisses from his lips on her other cheek, for Jess felt to coldness at first but subsided into a small sting of love and pleasure. He trailed the kisses to her jaw line, and then moved down to places more kisses on the flesh of her throat and neck.

_**God send me an angel from the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart from being in love  
Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes**_

Her heartbeat quickens, as her breathing was slightly fast than normal that Brooklyn was kissing her at where it's said to believe an intimate spot to kiss. But there were a couple, and Jess didn't mind of him doing this. He was the only one who would be allowed to kiss her on that certain spot.

She closed her eyes in bliss a soft moan escaped her small parted lips, as her arms went back around his neck, stroking his hair; the colour of the fire burning, burning in desire and pleasure. She held him close as if she was about to lose him.

"Brooklyn, kiss me more, please," she begged.

_**Now you had me on my knees, begging God please, to send you back to me  
I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, and you made me feel like I could not breathe when I  
All I wanted to do was feel your touch, and to give you all of my love  
Took my love for granted want my loving now, but you can't have it o god**_

Brooklyn continues his trailing kisses on her throat, but move to one side to kiss the side of her neck.

The music and the sounds of the couples didn't existed, as the lights and the many people dancing with their loved one was a blur for Brooklyn. His mind wondered off, but he couldn't know what he was doing.

But the deep thoughts and his kisses were in a halt, as the scenery he was in was no longer a blurred illusion, but reality. His mind was snapped to it by his stomach growling in hunger; hunger for blood. And then he realized if it weren't for his stomach to growl he would have puncture Jess on her neck to drink her blood. The tip of his fangs was touching her skin surface, almost to pierce it her neck. His eyes widen into fear, hoping nobody have seen his fangs.

He quickly retrieves his fangs in his mouth, pulling away from Jess's neck, and from herself, breaking their embrace.

'_I can't believe I was stupid enough that it was my night to hunt,'_ he told in his mind.

_**God send me an angel from the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart from being in love  
Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes**_

His ocean color eyes then gaze at Jess who was in confusion of Brooklyn's last action of pulling himself back from her.

"I'm sorry about that," he apologized, "But I got to leave; need to get my nectar."

At first, Jess didn't know what he was talking about, but then it hit her that Brooklyn was a vampire. He needed to drink human blood to live an immortal life.

"Okay Brooklyn," she answered, "But are you coming back once done?"

"Yes I am. I'll be back as soon as possible to finish our date off for tonight."

Brooklyn places his hands on her shoulders as he places a quick kiss on her forehead before he parted away from Jess. He went through the crowds till he was no more, going to the entrance and out to hunt.

The slow song have finally finished and once it was done a different exciting beat came from the amps as everyone got in to the dance floor to have some more fun. Jess stood at her place, but she eventually got herself to one of the tables to take a seat for a while till Brooklyn comes back from what he must do.

**

* * *

**

Twelve minutes later…

She waited silently in one of the tables she sat at, as she fiddles her necklace that her family gave her for her seventeenth birthday. She continues to stare at the people having all the fun with their friends, boyfriends/girlfriends, or flirting with strangers to get attention. The lights flicker with various colors of the rainbow, and the music boom for everyone to dance, there was even a small crowding of people doing break dancing and many went 'awes' and 'woo hoo' of the many moves the break dancers were throwing for performance.

Even thought it was fun to watch, she had one person in her mind that she was worrying about, Brooklyn.

'_I hope nothing bad has happen to him,'_ she thought.

Jess took a peak of a clock hanging from the wall of the dance club to help those in need of knowing the time. It was 11:07 pm.

With the clock to answer her question of her time, she got up from the table, and decides to head out of the dance club and wait for Brooklyn out there. And she thought that once he comes back to meet her he could take her home, since she felt she's been out long enough at the dance club for the night.

She pass many people dancing as she headed to the entrance which too served as an exit to get out of the club. She bumped into some of couples and people dancing as she got her way through the crowd, saying 'excuse me' or 'sorry'.

Reaching through the doors to the Moonlight Rose, Jess got out of the club and the first thing she felt was the cool wind of the summer night, making her wrap her arms around herself for warmth. Her dark-brown hair moved softly and freely against the wind. The sky was clear and midnight-blue, the stars were white dots and the buildings she saw, all the lights were out except for one building. People got in the building and a few got out a bit buzzed; drunk, indicating that it was a bar.

* * *

The sound of the soft and yet unrecognizable music was played in the bar, since he had got here and currently was in now.

The bar look like those traditional bars in the 1950's with a juke box, even though it was use as a decoration to make it look how the bar looks, never have been used. The lights were lit, and some of them have the green glass shade around the light-bulbs. There were a few pictures that displayed on the walls for decorations, and some dart boards to play with the darts to who are interested.

There were about thirteen to seventeen people, including himself who are drinking, smoking, or playing games and socializing.

The smoke from people's cigarettes has intoxicated the air in the bar, as you can see the gray color smoke from it.

There were two pool tables close to one of the many windows around the bar, so customers were able to see the outdoors of the environment they were in. A few strangers were playing with one of the pool tables while the other was untouched by people who come in and out of the bar.

He played some pool with the other bar customers and a few times, he have won; and winning he means cash. He peered through the money he receive from his last game seeing it was enough to get a couple of beer, alcohol, anything that can help him get over what has happened to him the past weeks. Playing pool with the other strangers wanting money more than him was not enough.

He headed to the bar counter were there were high stools to sit, so, he sat on one that was close to the left end of the counter. The bartender saw him come and take his seat, so, he approach to him and asked, "What can I get for you?"

The bartender eyes had look at the male, gazing at the choices of drinks he could get with enough money. To his view he thought this customer was a little too young to be there, even though he had a drink before he played some pool. His blonde sandy hair, dark eyes, and his appearance show that he could be a high school student.

"Beer, please and thank you," he answered, his voice slightly slurred, but not much to see if he was drunk or not.

"May I see your ID?"

The blonde male reach into his pocket of his sleeveless vest he wore, reaching out a card and giving it to the bartender to see.

The bartender took a few glimpses of the ID card and then at the customer, seeing to see if the image of him was somewhat different and to identify it as a fake ID card. The ID card showed his image, and his name, height and age. Ian Matthews, height is 5'9", age 23.

It was then that the bartender returns the card to Ian, and he places his ID card back to his pocket.

The bartender then got to the fridge and brought out a bottle of beer and gave it to Ian after he open the cap of the beer open. Ian got the beer, mouthing the word thanks to him as he place the bottle to his lips, drinking the beer away and to his stomach.

Half-way done, he places the beer on the counter, as the bartender begins a small conversation with him.

"So, what got you in a bad mood today, Ian?" he asked.

It was a minute that Ian has responded, "Well it's what got me in a bad mood weeks ago."

"Oh, what cause it?"

"My ex-girlfriend, we were together since mid May when we got together after our other last break up. Apparently, she said that I was too obsessed with her and saying I'm out of control."

He drank the last half of the beer from the bottle and asked for an extra beer.

The bar tender returns with another cold beer, and gave to Ian with the cap already opened.

"All I know is that _girls _are picky and sluts when it comes to dumping their boyfriends to then have another to go have _sex_ with them."

"Woo, a little overboard with that, that's stereotypical," the bartender called, as Ian drank the whole bottle this time before placing it back on the counter, "My wife have had multiple boyfriends before she met me, but she had moved to one boy and the next because they didn't have something that she wanted to see in a boy. There are other females out there who aren't sluts or picky about boyfriends, so, don't go prejudging."

Ian ignores that comment, but he reach into his pocket to get the money he won from the pool, to pay the two beers, and another one that he wanted.

"One more beer," he pleads, his voice starting to get slurred from the alcohol.

The owner of the bar brought out one more beer to him, as he receive the cash from Ian and place it into the cash register.

Ian silently drank some more, but stop as he gaze around the scenery around him. People were socializing as they talk and one of them laughs, thinking that they were laughing at a joke made; good or bad. The other strangers at the pool table still continued their game and there were only a few balls to place in the holes to receive points and win the games.

He sighs as he then took the bottle once more to drink the remaining liquids of the beer bottle into his mouth. As he drank it in his throat he gaze at the window to peer through a dance club seeing people going in and some going out after having fun in there.

But then his eyes gaze at someone, who he realizes at first who it is, and _someone_ who he wanted and finally found.

It was a female with dark-brown hair, with crystal blue eyes, and a slightly pale skin complexion. She hugged herself from being outside of the club, and she look around, seeing her head turning one side of the streets and the other side.

'_Jess,'_ he thought. He places the beer bottle to the counter, as he headed outside to catch up to Jess. He was going a bit off balance, knowing that drinking four beers, he was under the influence of alcohol and its side effects.

* * *

"Jess. Jess!!"

The male voice screamed at Jess, for Jess stop at her feet to then turn to see who was calling her.

'_That voice,' _she thought, _'It can't be Brooklyn. Who's calling me?'_

At first the person's body was in shadows at a distance, causing Jess to feel unsure on whom the person is. Eventually the shadow covering the person's body faded away, as the full appearance show.

Jess's face of curious came to a small frown as she said the person's name, "Ian."

But she notices that Ian was walking a bit off balance, and the sound of his voice calling her name was slurred in her view.

'_Has Ian been under the influence of alcohol?'_

"Jess," he said normally as he finally reach to her, stopping in front of her, "I need-I need- to talk-talk- to you about something."

'_Its official Matthews is drunk,' _Jess thought.

"Ian, you're drunk," Jess said getting to the point, "You are in no condition to talk, _or_ even walk at your state."

"I don't give a shit Jess, I want to talk to you, but first let's find a place to talk."

Ian grabbed Jess's shoulders as they both walk to the end of the block, but a dead end to the street. Far away from where no one will be able to interrupt their conversation.

"What is it?" Jess asked her patience to him was beginning to get thin, since she needed to wait for Brooklyn to come back. Her arms crossover her chest, waiting to hear what Ian has to say.

"I-I-I saw my ex-girlfriend with another guy-another guy- a few weeks ago, and I had to end the relationship," he answered, but he was lying to Jess, "So, even though it was over I felt not happy, but-but-but- when I saw you at the bar, I am in love with you. Please-Please- do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Jess stares at him thinking how dumb Ian has said that not only to waste her time, but an excuse that Ciara was cheating on him and he ended the relationship. Apparently Jess knew the truth. Secondly the way that he asked her to become his girlfriend sounded as if he was threatening her in order for her to be scare and be his girlfriend with no harm done. Of course Jess wasn't the kind to get the wool cover her eyes with lies.

"No," was her answer.

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me loud and clear. I said no."

"Why is that?! Why are you denying this offer to be with me?"

"Ian gets this straight. You're drunk. Secondly, that excuse you made was bullshit! I heard what my friends have said, it was Ciara who dumped you for being too possessive with her, and she couldn't take it any more. And lastly, I'm not into guys who are just the 'jocks' and wouldn't be caught being a girlfriend or better dating someone like _you_."

Jess turn away, so that her back was at his face as she begin walking away from him and heading back to the dance club.

"Fine, but you're nothing but a _slut_!"

Jess stopped from walking away from Ian, as she face him, "Excuse me?!"

"You heard me!" called Ian, "YOU ARE A SLUT!"

This really crossed the line for Jess, as she walks towards him beginning to fight back with words.

"You really have bark at the wrong tree Matthews! I am not a slut; you only say that to those who have multiple intercourses with other males. You say that if a girl is cheating behind a boyfriend. Hello! I am a _virgin_! You however are a _player_ who used girls to get ex-girlfriends jealous to be together again. And if the ex-girlfriend dumps you for good, you go up to the one you use to be their girlfriend. Of course they say no to you because you've been an asshole! Another thing, I wouldn't be caught dead going out with you."

"But you don't have a _boyfriend_. There's no point in saying what you said since you don't have a boyfriend you idiot!"

"That's where you have been proven wrong! I do have a boyfriend, unlike you he's a gentleman, and knows how to treat a girl with respect and dignity through romance and he loves me as much as I love him. You; however through romance you insult a girl for who they are and wanted to be in order for them to go to you and be your girlfriend."

Jess look at Ian, anger spread across his face through his drunkenness. He knew that he had lost this argument through, insults and lies he has given to her. And she said all of her best to prove him wrong with facts, and he voice and posture to be assertive.

"Now if you excuse me, I need to meet my boyfriend who is going to sorry about me for where I am at."

Jess turn away from Ian as she took a few steps before she felt a hand grab her arm tightly and hurting her.

"Let me go!!" she cried, but Ian managed to drag her into a dark alley way, and slammed her against a brick wall of the building.

"Help! Someone hel-" but she was cut off by Ian's mouth covering her own, silencing her in a rough kiss. The taste of alcohol coming from Ian's mouth made her felt disgusted

With her arms free, she using the best of her strength push Ian off of her, his mouth parted from her as she then cried out loud to get anybody's attention.

"Anybody help me!! Brooklyn!" she shrieked. But Ian tries to get her arms as she still continues her plea of help, "Stop it! Save me!! Help!"

"No one can not save you!" with that, Ian manages to hold both of her arms with both of his slamming her again to the brick wall, and pressing her lips from his to another rough, bruising kiss.

Jess struggle to get free as much as possible, tears coming down to her eyes hoping for anybody, even Brooklyn to hear her previous cries and save her.

Ian continues to kiss her before he felt a tap on his shoulders. This was a bad move to do, for when he parted her lips and turn to see who it was; a punch was given to him in the face. Making him at daze, two hands grab Ian and push him to the wall hard enough to then later brought Ian to slide down to the ground.

The savior, then grab Jess's hand and drags her out of the alley way and to the opening of the dead end street.

After they stopped, Jess look at her savior to find out all this time it was Brooklyn.

She then hugged him tightly, as he wraps his arms around Jess returning the hug.

"Are you okay?" he asked his voice was with worry, but calm.

"I'm fine now Brooklyn," Jess replied a soft smile spread her lips a bit, "Thank you, you're a life savior."

Brooklyn then gaze his eyes at the dark alley way, to then after a few seconds he got in front of Jess. Jess's eyes saw the direction where he was seeing and saw a very mad and still drunken Ian coming out of the alley-way.

As he walks toward the couple, Brooklyn commented, "You know the way you acted won't get the respect from a lady in order to like you."

"I don't give a shit!" he yelled, "She was with me, she got kiss by me and she's a slut!"

"You forced her!" Brooklyn said louder, and with anger to know Ian how mad he was, "She told you she didn't like you one bit, and she said she was dating someone who gave her much respect and acts like a gentlemen. When she says no, she _means_ it."

"Then who's the bastard that taken Jess I want to deal with him."

A moment has past and Brooklyn could feel the heat coming from Ian's body, radiating the anger showing from his body.

Silently Brooklyn got Jess's hand with his holding it softly, and as a response Jess move to face him and rested her head on his chest, and he hugged her.

"I am."

Ian then was at rage…

…He couldn't stand this any longer…

…The way Brooklyn have had Jess in the hug, the way he protects Jess, and worse of all…him being her boyfriend.

Ian went in his vest pulling out a sharp blade, secretly; his motive…to _kill_ Brooklyn.

He begins to run towards them and with the blade he begins to strike…

Plunge the knife in the body…

…pull it again to stab…

…Twice…

…three times…

…and one final strike in the body, letting the blood runs free.

Ian pulls the blade out to see it caked with the dark crimson liquid. Smiling thinking he has killed Brooklyn, but looking to see Brooklyn on the floor; his face came then into terror. Something he couldn't believe at all, dropping the blade he held long ago and use to stab the flesh, he began to run for his life.

Brooklyn gazes at the spot where Ian has stood before he flees. He went into confusion, thinking what made Ian shocked and what had just happen. There was blood on the blade he uses to held, but the thing is that Brooklyn didn't felt him being stab four times. But then his mind of trailing thoughts broke as he hears sudden fast breathing and notices Jess in front of him.

"Jess?!" his voice wavered at the thought that Jess must have gotten between them to take the damage that was meant for him. He didn't want to believe that she has done that; risking her life to protect him. Did she remember he was a vampire and he could take any damage from a human?

He notice Jess was standing, her arms stretch out in front of him, but she was trembling, in pain. She staggers back and almost stumbles down to the floor, but Brooklyn caught her, and he gently laid her on the ground.

He took a look at Jess as he notice she was breathing shallower by the minute. Her voice in pain called his name. She tried to move up but was put down by Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn, I don't know how long I have."

"Jess! Please don't speak and move, you'll make it worse."

Brooklyn gazes at the abdomen seeing some blood leaking out from it. Brooklyn grabs the hem of her shirt and tore it to reveal her flesh on her stomach only. His eyes were in fear and this was serious; four thin and deep wounds, blood seeping out by the minute; a minute close for Jess's fate. The future that Jess would have dream of having from a little girl to be gone by death. He didn't want this to be Jess's fate.

"Jess, let me _change_ you, please?!" he begged.

_Change_...Change into a vampire; a creature that he is now and forever be.

"No… No I can't!" Jess answered, "My family, my friends!"

She couldn't have a chance to see her family members again since it was almost a year, and her friends would worry of what happen to Jess. She prefers to die than change; at least they would know of her fate.

"Jess, please!" he begged "I am not ready for this to come; I was hoping this wouldn't come at all. Jess I love you, I don't want to _lose_ you because of me!"

Jess was shocked at the words he said, he didn't wanted to lose her; that's how much he loves her. Then she notices if she weren't to change and die, all the people she knew and love would mourn in pain and sadness. But unless change at least she had someone to be happy; the one that loves her as she loves him.

"Brooklyn," she said softly, she smile and nodded, "Please change me."

With out hesitation, Brooklyn held her hand tightly and said, "Jess, this will be painful at first, but once you are change, you day is your night and your night is your day. You'll have the beauty that is rare and unnatural; you'll live an immortal life, but you must drink blood to stay alive. Now, it's time."

With the hand he held her hand he brought it up to his lips, his fangs pierce her flesh and some of the blood drip slowly from the fresh new wound. Once the wound was make he then bit his own wrist, hid bloody seeping out, but he suck his blood in his mouth, enough to let it course through Jess's body before he drinks her dry.

He place his mouth back to Jess's wounded wrist, and he spits the blood into her wrist hoping that the Dark Trick will work. He removes his mouth after pushing the blood into her veins and arteries of her wrist, and waited a few moments before he had to do the finale.

"Jess."

Jess's eyes gazes on Brooklyn's eyes for a moment. The love in them was strong in the time that Jess's fate must come. Brooklyn leans in and captures her lips softly, giving her one final kiss in her human life. He pulls back after a while knowing what he must do and told her, "What ever happens, I will still love you."

* * *

Not far from the roof of the building, Garland finally found Brooklyn. However, Garland was confused of what Brooklyn was doing. He was kissing a girl, who seemed to be stabbed, but maybe not from him.

"What are you doing Brooklyn?" Garland asked as his icy-blue eyes saw the scenery in front of him.

It was then that he notices Brooklyn held on of her arms, and cover his mouth with her wrist, thinking that Brooklyn was going to drain her blood. He senses that the girl's death was nearer than a second as Brooklyn drank the crimson liquid, letting it go down to his stomach.

But he notices her other arm that was aside and beginning to get limp was bleeding.

'_Wait a minute,' _Garland thought, _'is Brooklyn going to change her?!'_

His thoughts were broken when he saw someone, _someone_ who seems to be watching what's going on. A male, has light-green hair, and lilac eyes was looking at Brooklyn and the unknown girl, eye-wide.

'_Oh, no! If he knew that Brooklyn's a vampire, then he might inform them and we'll be history. I got to kill him!'_

* * *

Once Brooklyn finished drinking, he let go of her hand, gently resting it on the ground. He has to let her die of blood loss now, and it would be very soon that she be in the eternal darkness of death.

Jess looks at Brooklyn's ocean blue eyes, as she saw it watering, almost beginning to shed tears of sadness and pain.

'_At least he'll be the only one to be happy of my fate,' _Jess thought, _'my family, my friends, and God…please forgive me for my choice in life.'_

"Brooklyn, don't worry. I will be fine. I will see you soon."

She moved her head with the only little strength as she could do, since she was coming to the death realm. Her eyes stare in fear, as she recognizes someone who is staring at her right now.

'_Oliver?'_

But then she notices a shadow; a silhouette of someone coming behind Oliver and notices something sharp, glitter in the small dim light; a dagger.

Her eyes then became scared that whoever the person is; he wants to kill Oliver.

'_Oliver, please look behind you!'_

But it was too late…

The shadowed person struck the dagger at Oliver, his chest bleeds with his own blood. And a few moments, Oliver fell down to his knees and then flatly on the ground.

'_No…'_

Jess's vision then fades into the darkness; her last vision before death. Oliver killed by someone covered in shadows. Something she didn't want to see before she die, but was too late. The darkness swept over her vision, as she close her eyes; her heart beating has come to a halt and her breathing was no longer existed.

She was dead…

**

* * *

**

Holy cow! That was one of the longest chapters I have ever type! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and keep in touch.

**StarlightAngel101**

**PS – Get your friends to read it if they are fans of romance and/or vampires! LOL**


	22. Blood Trillium

**

* * *

**

Please, enjoy and DON'T forget to review!! Thank you!

**Summary, Rated, Warnings, Genres, Pairing and OC Profiles are in Chapter One if needed.**

**Disclaimer: **StarlightAngel101, DOES NOT own Beyblade, and OCs that belong to any authors I mention along the chapters. StarlightAngel101 owns story plot, Jess (OC), and other OCs that belongs to me and mention along the chapters.

**A legend to help out when reading…**

"Hello" – Talking

_Memories are to cherish forever. _- Flashbacks

'_Hello,' _– Thinking, Announcements (on radio, PA, etc.)

"_To be or Not To be," _– Quotes (will appear at the beginning of chapters)

_Any word that is in Italic _– Empathize the word

_**God send me an angel, From the heavens above **_– Lyrics or a letter/note, e-mails, text messages, posters (Their BOLD AND ITALIC)

**Chapter Twenty-two: **Blood Trillium

"_He knew what he has done; now he has responsibilities. Not only to train her but guide her with his protection under the clan's orders."_

He wept in tears, as he held her close and tightly. His hands shaking of the deed he has done.

He _killed _her…even though he knew that it was the process of her to be one of _them_.

Brooklyn gaze at the limp body of Jess, her body temperature was cold, due to the fact that her heart no longer beating blood throughout her body. Her face looks like she was sleeping as he remember the night that he comfort her to sleep after his secret was known to her and she was save by those thugs. She looks like an angel sleeping, and was lovely even when death have took her away from him.

His ears perked as he heard footsteps behind him. As well as something being dragged on the ground.

The sounds stop as he senses that whoever or what it was, it is right behind him.

"Brooklyn," came a voice that Brooklyn recognize instantly; his friend Garland.

Brooklyn immediately stands up, to face Garland. He held Jess bridal style, as Garland notices this. Brooklyn too notices that a dead human Garland had held on one hand, and recognizes him instantly.

'_It's that Oliver character that Jess, once dated,'_ Brooklyn thought.

"You know you were close to being caught doing that, if I weren't here looking for you," Garland explained to Brooklyn.

"I would have seen if anybody was there; but I have and I didn't do anything because I was busy with a little something that can't be done twice to the same person," Brooklyn responded.

"But why are you doing this to a _girl_ you don't _know_?!" exclaimed Garland. His face with some sense of anger change into confusion as something hit him. "Brooklyn, is there something that you have between her and you?"

"Now it's not a good time," Brooklyn explained, "We need to get her to a place safe, with less people around, and blood."

"Blood?" Garland asked dumb fully.

"Yes, didn't you remember once you change the first thing in your mind is drinking it?"

"Oh, whoops."

"Garland I need you to find some blood and meet me somewhere before she wakes up, in the mean time do you know a good place to let her rest, and not a lot of people will be involved?"

"I thought I saw a motel, near by. Although the motel looks new, doesn't serve a lot of people."

"Thanks, meet me there once you get the blood."

Brooklyn began to run, still holding the dead Jess in his arms. He manages to jump onto a building in search for the closest motel.

Garland watch to where Brooklyn was on top of the build, even after he was gone in sight from a humans view.

"There must be something between Brooklyn and that girl, could be a possible reason why he change her."

* * *

It was the same as always for the security guard, working at the hospital security every night for his work shift. Wearing the same uniform every night, and on his chest shows a tag with the name Charles. He opens the door to be greeted by another security guard working there too; wearing the same uniform and a tag, this time with the name Andrew. They were in a room with a bunch of small TVs; use to look at the areas that cameras are displayed in the hospital.

"Hey, I'll be back with a cup of coffee," said Andrew who was sitting, but stand up and headed to the door, "Do you want a cup of coffee?"

"Yes please," Charles replied, "I would need it for the night as always."

Andrew left the room as he closed to door to head to the local café shop outside of the hospital, to be able to get some coffee.

Charles sat down on the other chair as he places a small snack box on the table, and began looking at the TVs of the hospital in ever view that the camera displayed.

It was the same view as always, and nothing really much happens here; besides emergencies of patients close to death. Doctors come and go with clipboards of data shown of the patient conditions. Nurses hurried to one room to the next to treat and getting things that the patient is needed. Although the TVs didn't provide sounds he could imagine the patients complain, ordered, screaming, and moaning in pain; especially for the new mothers in labor.

Every few seconds he would take one glimpse of on of the few TVs then the next to see if any is not following through the hospital rules.

"What the...?"

He gazes at one of the TVs displayed to him as the camera use to film it right now was used for looking at a hallway thought patient's rooms. Displayed on the screen was a blood bag; it was floating. No one was holding it, it was thin air and the blood bag was moving down the hallway.

The blood bag vanishes in the screen; as he hurried out of his seat to find his partner for the night shift.

His partner was down the hallway carrying two cups of coffee in his hands, as he carries it down to the room where they would be watching the hospital at.

"Andrew!" he called, "You have got to see this. I saw a blood bag floating. No one was carrying the blood back down the hallway.

He grabbed his buddy, to the room and pointed his finger at the TVs. Andrew look at every television displayed in the hospital, but none show a floating blood bag.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, and I'm serious! I saw a blood bag with no one holding it, floating!"

His buddy didn't much believe him one bit.

"Man, you should cut off the caffeine."

* * *

'_It's working,'_ he thought, _'she's going to be okay.'_

Brooklyn was sitting on the edge of a bed where Jess lay on it. The room of the motel he had booked in was plain but good since not a lot of people were here as Garland has explained to him. The room had a bedroom, and a bathroom only; both had pale yellow walls.

The bedroom had two twin beds as one was occupied by Jess who was sleeping on it. The beds were neat and tidy with dark brown sheets, and white pillows. In between the two bed were a bed-side table where a lamp was lit and on top of the table's surface. It was dimmed, but bright enough to see the whole room, and unnoticed from the outside.

Jess, who lay asleep, had all of the wounds; from the stabbing to the puncture marks from Brooklyn's fangs were fully healed, though it was healed before Brooklyn booked a room for them. The pale skin was shown, as well as the unnatural beauty; that all vampires received as one of the few gifts given to them.

Her silent breathing was there, as her chest rise and fall, though a vampire had unlimited breathing through the lungs, but her heart no longer beats as before, since a vampire is the undead.

He gently strokes her cheek, without her moving from the reaction of her touch him. Eventually she will wake up, and must have her first drink of blood. With that out of the way, she will be ready to go where she will stay for eternity; Blood Trillium.

Brooklyn got up, after he was kneeling beside the bed, keeping an eye on Jess for some time. He took a few steps to the bathroom and closed the door silently, as the sound of water was made. He was using the sink to wash his hands and face.

In the depths of Jess's mind and dreams, images came in her mind. Images that a few she remember, but the rest _weren't_ hers.

Her images that she remember, was Ian stabbing her after she risked her life to save Brooklyn, since the stabbing was meant for him. Then way before that was her and Brooklyn on their first kiss at the abandon cathedral in the middle of the forest. Some show them on their dates, both of them enjoying the moment. Many flashes came to her such as, attending her school in Japan, her family, and some childhood memories. The memories of her life were full of love, happiness, sorrow and pain.

Follow by her memories of her life, the images that didn't belong were in the dark mysteries she didn't get. She could hear the sounds of people dieing from people who she believed she was viewing in their eyes. People who are fooled, and killed and in the person's view she was in, this person was responsible for it, this person is a vampire. She hears many voices unknown to her. These images have shown pain, darkness, and so many _deaths_. One image has shown red hot flames and a girl screaming as if she was burned to death.

Jess couldn't handle this any more… but before she tried to wake herself up from this nightmare; a scene came to her a room as if it was a throne room in her view, and a voice sinister like in her view, and a silhouette of a person saying, 'you are now a member of _Blood Trillium_. You are now a _vampire_'. The silhouette of the person had pure red eyes; like a demon.

Her scream rang out to reality as she woken up by the spells of her nightmares and dreams, her eyes in fear and pain. As she woke up she got up so that she was sitting up with her legs stretch out. Her arms supported her upper body from the bed she laid, but she thought that she had lay on the ground _outside_.

Getting out of the bed, she looks at her surroundings, wondering how she had been here. Then it occurred to her. She remembered being stabbed by Ian on her stomach, so, she check to see the wounds on her stomach. Noticing that the lower part of her halter-top was torn to the center up until above the belly button, no scars or wounds appear on it.

'_Where are the wounds?' _she thought, _'I knew I was stabbed, I remember it, but why aren't they here?'_

It was then that when she saw her hands she saw them pale, and not her actual tone. She raises her hands above the chest to examine them from the back to the palm of her hand. She too recognized her arms were pale as well. Pale, like the snow in the winter time.

Then a thought came to her mind, _'Brooklyn!'_

Jess remembered just before she died, Brooklyn offer her to save her life. It did work, but there was something she remembers that made her gotten into shock. She returns to life once more, however she was no longer a _human_.

Her jaw dropped slightly into shock, as she covers her mouth with her hands.

'_Am I…what Brooklyn is?'_

To make sure that this wasn't real, with the tips of her index finger, she gently touches the tips of her front top teeth. Touching the incisors tips, and then her canines' tooth, she felt something sharp at the tip of her canine tooth, but notices that it was a bit longer than her other teeth. _Fangs_...

She was one of them… a vampire.

She couldn't believe it; tears almost form and shed out of her crystal-blue eyes.

"No… No. No!!" she yelled as she covers her face and going down to her knees, as she cried. Tears of sadness had shown as she now know that she will never see her family or her friends again…in the daylight. That she has to take lives away to drink the crimson liquid to keep her immortal for the many years she'll live.

The sounds of her cry caught Brooklyn's attention from the bathroom as he opens the door to see Jess weeping on the floor.

He rushes to her, going down to his knees and gently wrapping his arms around her. Jess was startled that someone was in the room with her, but when she took a look on the person's face, she felt safe, though crying when she saw Brooklyn's ocean eyes.

She buried her face on his chest crying, as Brooklyn rubs her back for comfort.

"It's alright, Jess," he said fondly.

"Brooklyn, I'm not feeling okay," she answered, "My family and friends will worried about me. And I can't no longer be in the daylight, or ever see them again, or even be able to graduate and being an adult."

"Jess," he said as he kiss the top of her head, "I'll be with you, don't forget that if you were to die then, it makes everyone sad including me, but what you have done, although sadness will bring to those close to you, at least one will be happy that you are safe and _alive_."

Eventually, Jess stop with the tears and sobbing, but didn't say anything at all to Brooklyn. Her face was in pain, and sorrow, even with the tears gone for now.

Brooklyn got up, as did the same and follow him since she was holding her in his arms. He guided her to the bed, both sat at the edge, and Brooklyn comfort her some more, trying to relax her more to feel comfortable.

"Jess, what we have done, we cannot change the past. That's why we must move on through the present and future."

"Brooklyn," Jess said, wanting to change the subject, "I had dreams of my memories previously and long ago when I was back in Canada. But there were others that seemed like a _nightmare_, but it felt so real. I heard people dying, everything was dark, and one I saw a girl; couldn't tell how she looks like, but she was burn alive in front of so many vampires chanting her death. Is this _normal_?"

"Apparently, those things that you saw are memories of my past, and Boris's. The memories are passing down to fledglings; those who just change into a vampire, by the blood from those who have change the person into a vampire."

"Boris?"

"He's too a vampire; but an elder of a clan named Blood Trillium. I and now you belong to this clan in which he rules, and one of the few clans in Japan. And to indicate if a vampire belongs to a clan is a _tattoo_ that symbols the clan's name."

With that he touches Jess's right hand and show the back of her wrist, a tattoo of a very faint red trillium. For something to be very faint Jess could see it very well. Then Brooklyn rolls his sleeve up to expose his wrist to show her the tattoo he had as well. It was the same as hers, but his was more clear and darker, and she could see small vines spreading away from the flower by a few centimeters.

Then Brooklyn explained, "This is the tattoo that we belong to Blood Trillium, and this tattoo is engraved to us for the rest of our immortality."

Jess has withdrawn her hand slowly away from Brooklyn to look at the tattoo on her wrist. It will be _engraved_ in her skin for eternity.

She broke the trance from her tattoo, to look at the door, which someone had knocked a few times.

"Who is it?" asked Brooklyn.

"Garland," the voice from the other side of the door replied.

"Come in."

The door opens for Jess to see a boy around eighteen, nineteen most. He had a very-pale blue hair, icy blue eyes and a tan complexion. He carried a bag that had red liquid; blood. Garland was wearing a dark-green sleeveless shirt that fit his muscular, black pants, orange fingerless-gloves and running shoes.

"Here's the blood Brooklyn," he said as he tosses the bag to him. Brooklyn caught it and replied thanks before he went into the bathroom and then later came back with a glass of the crimson liquid. He sat beside Jess, as he handed to her; she accepted the cup but didn't drink it.

Jess knew in the back of her mind she was thirsty; hungry for this blood, but the other side of her told her not to since it's blood from someone who either was in need of it to live or died since their blood was no longer in their body.

"I-I can't Brooklyn," Jess replied, "I can't drink this."

"Jess you must drink it."

"Please Brooklyn; I can't handle drinking blood from someone who has died or in need of it than me."

"Jess as a fledgling, when you wake up from the dead you must have to drink blood for the first time before two things can happen; either you die instantly or become a rogue _monster_ and kill many innocents since you hunger can control you. Are you going to risk to then kill more innocents to receive the blood needed, or drink this now and although you drink a dead human indirectly, at least you killed one than many."

'_He has a good point,' _she thought, _'But I can't help it to think of the people whose blood are gone because of me, being a vampire. God, I am sorry for what I have done.'_

Jess hesitated at first to place the cup on her lips, but eventually the rim of the glass cup touch her lips. After a few seconds, she tilts the cup up for the blood to go into her mouth and travel to her throat and then her stomach.

The taste of copper-flavored blood, was disgusting to Jess's view, but none of less her other side is telling her to drink more of it. The taste of it made Jess drank more of the blood than one simple drop of it. Her stomach in hunger began to fade away by the time Jess drank the cup completely.

With the empty cup that was little remaining of blood; not enough to drink, she handed to Brooklyn.

Brooklyn place the cup aside from the bedside table, he hugged Jess and comfort her.

"Jess," he said, his voice as a whisper, and he knew Garland would here this and witness what he was doing, "You did the right thing, but please, this is not _your_ fault, it's _mine_."

Jess look up to him and asked, "Why are you saying that Brooklyn?"

"Because, it was my night to hunt and I completely forgot. If it weren't for me to forget, I would have been enjoying my time with you. So, you won't have to wait for me outside and get you touched from some possessive bastard that wants you."

"That reminds me," Garland said, joining in, "I was looking for you because Boris was taking the whole clan out on a _massive_ hunt. Some new tourists came from different countries to enjoy a festival, and Boris thought it was an opportunity to feast together as a clan."

The words Garland said, made Jess frighten. She pushes herself closely to Brooklyn and Garland saw this. He ignores the gesture made by Jess as he continues his story.

"Boris sent me to look for you, but he wanted to speak to you as of why you weren't with them at the hunt."

Brooklyn stare at Garland before he gaze his eyes on Jess; this will be her first time going to Blood Trillium, as well the only place that will accept her for who she is now. A place in which she can sleep from the sun and be awake by daylight, food; blood will be provided to her and many other vampires. She'll be safe there, like he have felt during his twenty years of being a fledgling after being changed by Boris for so many years.

"Jess, are you ready to go?" he asked.

Jess look up to him and nodded, though she felt uncomfortable and nervous for what is soon to come to her.

"Then let's go."

* * *

The building that was made for the Blood Trillium vampires was old. The concrete walls and it seemed to be abandon for many years, untouched by the humans. The gates creaked as Brooklyn open one of the gate doors. As Jess, Garland and Brooklyn got in the property of the building. Brooklyn closed it making the sound of metal hitting metal.

They walk along the dark path toward the building, as Jess looks at the wild plants growing over the dead ones that never been removed ever. She gazes at the building and notices that vines crept on the walls of it, making it look old, as well she notices some flowers bloom in the vines.

Reaching to the steps, Jess wondered what the inside of the building look like in her view; thinking for one simple thing that there would be vampires, and maybe seeing old traditional things that Jess would have to be accustomed to.

The knocking of hard wood brought Jess back, as she notices Brooklyn was the one responsible for making the sound. They were at the front of the door of the building; it was pretty big and in fact two doors and it a few seconds later that the door was open by someone. The person was around the mid twenties who was a male with brown hair and hazel eyes.

He gazes at Brooklyn and Garland and allow them to come in but when Jess was about to step in he extended his arm out to prevent Jess going further.

"Don't worry, she now one of _us_," Brooklyn explained.

"But lets see the _tattoo_ if she really on of us," the male vampire said as he gazes at Jess.

She, nervously show her right wrist in which it was where the tattoo is and show it to him. He looked at it for a while till he spoke, "You may go in _fledgling_."

She hurried up to Brooklyn, as he notices that Jess was getting nervous by the second, so, he held her hand and respond to her, "Stay close with me."

Garland, Brooklyn and Jess walked down the hallway of the entrance; as Jess have noted that the hallway was dark, and for some odd reason she could see everything without any light source to help out.

Then they made it to another set of doors, but this time it was normal size. Garland and Brooklyn open both sides, as Jess got a good look at the room in front of her very eyes.

It was a huge parlor room, with the walls of it in a mahogany color. There were tables and chairs made of dark wood, along with crimson sofas. As she gaze around herself there was a stairwell leading to the second floor as it was attach to the catwalk that lead to a hall with rows of doors. There were many hallways in the parlor, as Jess noted some girls going in and out of one hallway to the right as well as the boys at the other hallway to the left. There were two more hallways, but it was unknown to Jess where it leads to.

Her eyes scan at the people that were in the room. Males and females who are young and old; latest is late thirties. All of them are pale, except for those whom she guesses their background was from Africa or from South Asia, with the unnatural beauty and flawless features of their appearance. They were vampires, just like her.

And somehow the males and females were a bit separated and spilt up. There were a group of males who talk, making and laughing jokes. The females too talk on the opposite side, sitting on couches or standing up and socializing. She notices some were smoking, as females smoke with long cigarette holders, and the males simply hold the simple cigarettes in their hands. But the most common thing she saw was that some have cups, glasses of a red liquid; blood. Some drank from it, while others left it there until they wanted to drink more.

It was then that Jess, felt being pulled forward, and as she realized Brooklyn was in hold of her. His hand and in grasp of her arm, but not hard to hurt her, noting that he have been keeping her close to him when they were passing down the parlor. They walk pass through and she didn't recognize some the many vampires were glaring at her; she was _new_. Some of their eyes gaze darkly, while some stare at boredom or curious on how the new fledgling will act.

Brooklyn, Jess, and Garland, headed to one of the hallways unknown to Jess, away from where they entered, as they pass down door and doors of the hallways. All of the hallways were dark. It was about three to four doors that they pass through; seeing the wall were the same color of mahogany, just like the parlor room. The walls had paintings from old traditional times from the 1500's to the 1900's, and when they reached to the final hallways, there were shelves to replace the traditional paintings of hypnotic colors. On the shelves are jars of blood, untouched as the jars were covered in ancient dusts and cobwebs.

They came to a halt in front of tall double doors, made of wood and are carved in beautiful markings, coated in black shade. What ever was behind those doors, it seemed to be important for _fledglings_ to go in Jess's view.

Garland, open one of the doors, as Brooklyn and Jess took a few steps in. But before the completely got in Brooklyn said to Garland, "Thanks for helping me out."

Brooklyn and Jess enters in the room and after a few steps the door were shut closed leaving a cold breeze past by Brooklyn and Jess. She felt the shiver of coldness the most since wearing without any sleeves at all. The sound of the door shut caught attention to some of the vampire's attention to whom has entered in.

Having a quick glimpse of the room, Jess realize it must be the throne room, after all, she saw a grand chair on the raised dais and someone sat on it, indicating that it must be the elder Boris, the one Brooklyn mention to her when they were back at the motel. She saw blood-red curtains hung along the walls covering what ever is behind it, the floor was made in tiles of soft pale beige color, marbled and clean. As if to see closely, you can see your reflection on it. The room was huge, and thinking it must be huge since she saw vampires stopping what seemed to be practicing with weapons like swords and bo-staffs. All of the fighters were males; not a single female in sight.

There were stone columns as well that was attach to the ceilings and floors, two on each side of the throne and the dais. It was then that she notices there were catwalks with a door on each catwalk, and two boxes, one on each side, looking like the ones in the movie The Phantom of The Opera. Then she realize at both ends of the throne room, away from the throne was two doors; one on each side. It was unknown for where it would lead to, and Jess didn't want to know until then.

This was the first time Jess will be in this room, as well as meeting Boris. Same thing happened to Brooklyn when he was a fledgling long ago.

He motions Jess to come with him, even though he was half-dragging her to the throne to meet the elder. Jess got a clearer view of which the elder look like who sat on the throne and boy when she saw him she felt scared from the head to the toes. He was death pale; ghostly white skin, his eyes pure blood-red and purple hair, the sense of feeling a sinister aura around his features. He wore what seemed to be the uniform of a general. But the thought to scare her more was that when he stand up he looked over six feet tall compare to her as being 5'5".

As Brooklyn and Jess came a few steps away from the raised dais and the throne, Brooklyn motions Jess to bow down as he did the same. It was sign of respect for one who is superior of all of the vampires of the clan.

They, Brooklyn and Jess still down, their heads bow down, waiting for a response.

"Brooklyn," Boris began, finally responding, "I see that you weren't with us at the massive hunt, where did you go?"

The sound of his voice can show traces of his character, the feeling that he's sinister. His voice was in a demand when he asked that question, but Brooklyn's face did not lay a trace of fear. Jess felt her fear rising by the minute when she had her eyes on Boris, and his voice scare her.

Brooklyn stands up to his feet, possibly meaning he was allow speaking and breaking his bowing.

She heard Brooklyn responded, "I have been out hunting, on my own."

"I see, and I too see that you brought new _meat_."

These words Boris has said made Jess flinch; new meat.

"Stand up fledgling," Boris commanded.

Jess moved her head up to face Boris. Without hesitation Jess stand up. But when she did stand up, she felt he legs shake in fear and queasy about this elder, Boris. His eyes pierced hers; Blood red eyes, staring at crystal-blue.

_Run... Run away…_

She felt her body told her to run. Run away from this situation.

She felt her body control her mind as she felt one of her legs took a step back. Brooklyn notices this but with his hand he held her shoulder, and gave her a push forward. She has stared at Brooklyn for some time with nervousness and curiosity of why he did that. But she gazed her eyes back at Boris.

'_Looks like this one, is afraid,' _thought Boris, even though he can sense the fear from her body. It was then that Boris sniffs a scent from her that, he knew didn't caught it at first since she was at a distance.

He had recognized the scent, not only that but it was all over her. His eyes gazes at Brooklyn and demanded to him, "What have you been doing at your age?"

Brooklyn responded to him, "I have thought that we are in need of some new members in our clan to serve you, sir. After all we haven't changed someone to be part of vampirism over seventy years. "

"And you had chosen a _female_!"

"She had the potential to become a vampire, and deserve to receive the gifts given to us like Kouichi have passed down for many years. Also, I offered it to her alone and she has accepted to join and become one of us."

Boris hearing Brooklyn's reasons, then stare back and Jess.

"What is your name?"

Jess silently gulped and replied, "Jessica…Jessica Pacheco."

"You don't seem to be from Japan, since your last name doesn't sound like it belongs to someone with a Japanese background. Where were you from?"

"Canada, I came here to-"

Boris made hand gesture as a halt to silence, and Jess was silent immediately.

"Do you have any thoughts of becoming a vampire would do?" he asked.

It was a second of silent before she responded.

"That with the gifts I have received as a vampire will lead me to great responsibilities," she began to regain a bit of her confidence, trying to break the glass of fear that cover her, "With it to control and using it, it will give me the freedom that no humans ever experienced and to serve and help for them whenever in need."

"Hmm, impressive words for a fledgling," commented Boris, he looks at Brooklyn and replied to him, "I see you may have done a wise choice, I am proud of it."

Brooklyn nodded and said, "Thank you very much."

"For you Jessica," Boris added, "Although with these things to lead to your freedom, your freedom is a long way, and in order to receive the freedom and respect you must earn it, through what ever is in need of help from this clan."

He went in front of Jess; taking her wrist he held it up for him and her to see the fainted tattoo of the red trillium.

"This mark is to show you belong to this clan and _this_ clan alone! You must serve this clan when ever is necessary. You belong here because you are a vampire of Blood Trillium."

He let go of her wrist, and then he told Brooklyn, "For you Brooklyn, you have some new responsibilities. Since you were the one to change her, you must help her to harness the powers and gifts she is given by us. You have only a week to do so is that clear?"

"Yes sir," Brooklyn replied.

"Jessica, welcome to your new home; Blood Trillium. The home you'll be staying for eternity. Ming-Ming!"

It was then that the doors both Brooklyn and Jess entered was open to allow a female to enter in and hurried to Boris. She had aqua blue hair tied in two buns covered in a white fabric and her bangs fell on her honey-brown eyes. The beauty of her tan skin and short dress made her look like she should be in a supermodel company.

"Yes Boris," Ming-Ming replied, her voice sounding like a girly girl.

"Take this fledgling to her new room in the girls' dorms," he commanded.

"No problem, sir." With that she motions Jess to follow her out of the throne room.

"As the rest of you, get to you regular activities till the sun rises."

**

* * *

**

I am done with another chapter updated for this story. Hope you guys stay in touch, and don't forget to review, and/or check out my profile for polls, and seeing the stories I have made!

**Peace,**

**StarlightAngel101**


	23. Monster Within

**Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoy reading this next chapter.**

**Summary, Rated, Warnings, Genres, Pairing and OC Profiles are in Chapter One if needed.**

**Disclaimer: **StarlightAngel101, DOES NOT own Beyblade, and OCs that belong to any authors I mention along the chapters. StarlightAngel101 owns story plot, Jess (OC), and other OCs that belongs to me and mention along the chapters.

**A legend to help out when reading…**

"Hello" – Talking

_Memories are to cherish forever. _- Flashbacks

'_Hello,' _– Thinking, Announcements (on radio, PA, etc.)

"_To be or Not To be," _– Quotes (will appear at the beginning of chapters)

_Any word that is in Italic _– Empathize the word

_**God send me an angel, From the heavens above **_– Lyrics or a letter/note, e-mails, text messages, posters (Their BOLD AND ITALIC)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-three:**

Monster Within

"_Blood; the life source for all vampires... One who refuses to drink will pay the ultimate price, releasing the monster within oneself."_

"This is the room that you'll be staying in," Ming-Ming said as she open the sliding paper door, the door leading to Jess's new room.

Jess entered in even though she felt queasy after being staring at some of the vampires. All gave her the dark, coldness, and terrifying glares of all, like a hawk eyeing on their prey.

She took a glimpse of the room that she'll be staying for eternity. Her eyesight that was vastly greater than any human eyes got a good view and saw some details of the furniture.

The walls were a dark crimson, red, and she saw black curtains hung on the opposite end of the wall, covering a window. The floor was made of dark-wood and polished, as well as the furniture, including the bedside table with a lamp, a desk, a closet, and a chair. The bed was a futon, with white sheets and pillows neatly.

Jess went to the window, opening the thick black curtains; she felt the touch of heavy velvet material, to gaze out through the windows. The window was covered in black iron bars, preventing those to escape out of the window. The night sky was clear, but she would remember this night as it was the night that changed her life.

"Now, let see," Ming-Ming continued, "With willing to open the windows…you must always make sure to close them tightly and close the curtains at _all_ times before you fall asleep when the sun rises."

Jess looks at Ming-Ming before she close the curtains to cover the window, and sat on the futon.

"Oh yes the rules, since your new, fledgling. You must always obey the elder's commands, and you have several of chores for your status. You must give respect to all vampires at higher ranks than you, which is almost everyone here. And of course in order to receive the respect you must work your way up, so, if you think that I'll be helping you, forget it."

Her words were following by a small laughter, escaping Ming-Ming's lips.

"You are allowed to go outside at night and be back an hour or so, before the sun rises, _but_ as a fledgling you are not allow to hunt. Why? Because you're inexperienced and by the time you turn 21 in vampire years, you'll have to hunt in groups, which is even harder since you won't have anybody to guide you. Ha, ha, ha."

With that Ming-Ming closes the paper door, leaving Jess alone in her new, dark room.

'_Man, she's so stuck up and conceited,' _Jess thought, _'I wonder who would ever be her friend, of course it's not going to be. And I bet she would pay some money to ask people to pretend that their friends with her.'_

Jess looked around once more, of the room, before she took a look in the closet. Opening the dark mahogany doors of the closet it reveals a dark shadow inside of it. It was hallow, empty, and nothing was inside.

"Hey."

Jess turn around to see who the female voice belongs to, and it was some girl pale, almost like everyone else. She had dark-red waist-length hair and golden eyes.

"Brooklyn wanted to see you, fledgling…at the front of the entrance."

Jess exited out of her new room, and headed down the hallway, passing a few females talking and laughing. She completely ignore them as she headed to the entrance way.

She noted Brooklyn was at the entrance way, but she realized there were a few things on the floor. Bags… Some of them she instantly recognizes that she used when she arrived here in Japan.

"Brooklyn…"

"Would I think you would be wearing the same clothes, and besides your shirt is still ripped," Brooklyn explained.

It was then that Jess realizes her shirt was ripped, and blushes at his comment. Brooklyn simple chuckle softly, unable for the females to hear.

"Anyway, here's your stuff. Your laptop is in your backpack, so, don't worry about it."

Jess went to get her duffle bags, and her backpack, "Thanks Brooklyn." She was about to leave when, "Jess…"

Jess turn around to face Brooklyn, seeing Brooklyn was reaching something in his pocket. Once he has found it, he stretches his hand out to Jess and showed her, her grey and white cell phone. She retrieves her cell phone from his hand and replied, "Thanks Brooklyn."

"No problem, I see you tomorrow night, to start you training as a vampire."

Brooklyn, left leaving Jess walking back to her assigned room, carrying the bags with her stuff in it. And this will take at least an hour to unpack.

She opened both of her bags, and her backpacks to see some of her clothes, her toilettes, some of her other things; her make-up (she rarely uses much), accessories (necklaces, bracelets), books she reads that were her favourite, her sketch books filled with her drawings, her laptop, and then she notices something that shines dully in her bag.

Her hand went in the bag, digging it out through a few clothes till her hand made contact with something cool; connecting to a chain and the object had smooth edges. Holding the object, with her hands balled into fists, she pulls the object out, with the chain hanging out from the openings of the fist.

Staring at the fist she made with the unknown, yet familiar object for a moment. She opens her hand; her eyes were in sorrow, and regret.

It was her family's gift to her for her seventeenth birthday. The white and dark-blue snowflake necklace, it was to remember them while she was half-way around the world.

But she remembered that she was wearing it the night she was stabbed by Ian, to protect Brooklyn. Her thoughts for a guess are that it dropped for some reason, and Brooklyn manages to get it for her and stuff it in her bags.

But the necklace made her remember what is soon going to happen after what Jess had chosen.

Tears formed once again in Jess's eyes, as she cry silently, not for tears of joy, but the tears of pain she will received as well as the pain her family will get soon enough. Her head hung low, shadows from her hair covered her crystal-blue eyes, only the tears that began to shed, came rolling down her pale cheeks.

Her family will never know that fate she has chosen, they never see her in daylight again, and they will then look for her, thinking of kidnapping had taken place in the mystery of their missing family member. Never knowing that supernatural exists in the world, never know that there are vampires, and knowing that she is one of them.

Then the thoughts came to her that she will be _alone_. That is what she is feeling; the sense that nobody that knew or loved her won't be there by her side. There would be nobody to support her, and nobody to care for her.

Almost nobody…

**

* * *

**

A Night Later…

The sounds of slow, long breathing came from Jess, sleeping on the futons. No blankets was covering her, and wearing the same clothes, she was in the moment of silence in her room.

Small murmur sounds came from outside of her room, as the females were up, and started their conversation on the latest gossip they heard. Something the female vampires have always done when they are bored.

Jess was almost completely done packing, but she was in need to organize her books, sketchbooks, as they scatter on the floor.

With sudden movements on her legs and head, Jess was beginning to return from her deep unconsciousness of sleep, ready to be awaken for a new night. The first night Jess has stayed at Blood Trillium, as well her first sleep during daylight; the life of a vampire, even for a fledgling.

Her eyes open slowly, and soon fluttering them, revealing her crystal-blue eyes. Her eyes took a peek at the black curtains covering the window. Black velvet material is covering the windows when daylight shines, protecting those who can be burn when they are bathe in the sun's rays.

She got up from the futon, and moved her body to the edge of it, placing her pale feet on the cool, polished wooden floors. She stood there for a few minutes, breathing deeply and calmly, regaining her memories that all happen last night. Memories of the dance club, the confrontation, the stabbings, the Dark Trick, and entering the doors of Blood Trillium.

She scans at the dark room she was assigned to, seeing the books and sketchbooks on the floor. It was going to be the first thing she'll needed to do, as well as setting her clock up since she didn't hook it up, nor even know the time. Looking at her cell phone that lay on the bedside table, she reached for her cell phone and check the time on the screen. 8:53 pm. The sun would already been down several minutes ago.

Jess went to the closet, trying to find a comfortable outfit to wear for the night. Her hands made contact with the wooden knobs of the closet, and open to reveal her clothes, mainly her tops. All in different colors, patterns, and cuts and styles with sleeves, spaghetti-straps or no sleeves at all.

Glimpsing at the tops, she has decide to wear a purple, V-neck t-shirt, and the white, zipper hoodie. With the shirts chosen, she opens a drawer to show some pants, shorts and jeans. As well she decides on black jean shorts, since she feels the night air would be warm for the summer.

Closing the closet cabinet and the drawer, she tosses the clothes on the futon, as she stripped down to her bra and underwear, tossing the clothes she wore on the floor, as she noted she was going to sew her black top. Under two minutes she got her chosen outfit on herm as she finished zipping up the zipper half-way, below her bust.

On cue, someone open the paper door, as it revealed Ming-Ming, with her light-blue hair, tan skin and honey-brown eyes. Along with the outfit she wore a pink strapless top and a black flaring mini-skirt.

"Hello, fledgling," Ming-Ming greeted Jess with a hinted attitude, "Brooklyn wants to meet you in half an hour for you training. So, better be prepared." She immediately closes the paper door shut, allowing Jess to have her privacy back for now.

'_What's up with these vampires calling me a 'fledgling','_ thought Jess, _'I have a name, you know.'_

But at least, with the time, she would be able to finish unpacking, cleaning her books, making the floor a lot less messy, and setting her alarm clock.

**

* * *

**

Half Hour Later…

Jess walk to the parlor area, as she saw the many vampires doing the same thing as always. They were drinking blood, smoking for a few, and talking, with the males and females separate into groups.

All that came to her mind was seeing Brooklyn, after all Ming-Ming told her that she was to meet him.

She lay against the wall as she crosses her arm, as she begins waiting for Brooklyn to come.

Some of the females from the dorms passed by Jess, but they look at her in curious, but then giggled away in laughter, as they talk within their group.

She caught some of the words with her ears that she couldn't hear as a human. They were saying how silly her outfit is.

'_Well at least I don't wear like a slut,' _she thought, seeing how mostly all of the girls were wearing clothes that were to short, revealing, and disturbing.

"Hey Jess," came a knowing voice that Jess waited for.

Her eyes gazes at Brooklyn's eyes and replied, "Hi Brooklyn."

"It's time for me to begin training you, follow me."

Brooklyn began walking, as Jess follows him a few steps behind, wondering where he's going to take her for her training.

Both past many doors and hallways like they did to enter the throne room, but they went to a different direction. Both came to a set of doors, but this time it wasn't tall, just at the normal size for all normal doors.

"Jess," Brooklyn began, after the breaking the silence when they headed here from the beginning, "Have you already fed yet?"

He looked at Jess for her response. She shook her head and replied, "No."

"But Jess, you must be fed once you wake up. It's a life of a fledgling. I have been on that road before, even though I wasn't going to dare myself for not drinking blood for one day as a fledgling."

"Brooklyn, please! You don't understand!" Jess exclaimed, "I can't stand drinking blood, for which I would know that it came from someone who will never live or in need of blood to live. Just looking at it I feel scared and in pain, even though blood is going to be a part of my life!"

Her head went down, for her bangs to fall down and cover her eyes and face. Hiding away the sadness and pain from him.

Brooklyn gazes at Jess, feeling that he understood her words. She was still under the sympathy for humans to die because of their existence. But with the thought to be moved away with an idea, he place both of his hands on her shoulders and Jess look up to see Brooklyn's eyes.

"Jess, if you want how about I join you with a glass a blood? Is that okay?" Brooklyn suggested.

Jess turns her head away from Brooklyn and said "I guess so."

"Okay then, just enter that room and I'll be right back," with that, Brooklyn walked away from Jess, leaving her to face to door alone.

Jess stares back at the door, and after a while, she twisted the knob, and pushing the door slowly to see that the normal doors doesn't help show the room was huge like the throne room. Maybe it is the second largest door in the building.

The room had a few chairs but all were pushed to the one side of the walls. There were a few pillars in the room, but most of them have markings, scratches and dried blood, a thought that Jess wondered if it was used more than just training.

There were also windows, that aren't covered in iron bars, and not covered in curtains as it must be the only room to be use at night and nothing more.

She quietly walks toward the windows, as she observes the scenery in front of her eyes. The sky was covered in thick purple clouds for this night. And the area seems deserted, a good sign for vampires, since their existence won't be know to humans.

Jess silently opens the window, and the night's air hit her face. Looking down she notices the ground below her was grass, as well she then notices some thick, vine bushes growing on the walls of the building. The vines grow so tall that it passes by the window she's in and grows further up.

'_Maybe I can get out of here with the vines on the wall,' _thought Jess, _'But what about Brooklyn?'_

Jess looks back at the door in the room; the door that Brooklyn may come in any minute, or second with a glass of blood for her to drink. He would be wondering what happen to her and suggests that she should stay. But the other side of her wants her free from this area; show them that she could still live and walk like a human being, even though it will only happen at night, and don't need to drink blood everyday.

Her head turn back to the window; open out for the night, as she observes the view.

'_I'm sorry Brooklyn.'_

Jess climbs over the window, hanging on to the vines, as she begins to head down to the ground floor, getting away from this place.

* * *

The sounds of thunder was approaching, a possibility of a thunder shower approaching the city of Tokyo.

It must have been what ten to twenty minutes ago that she walked. On a second thought, when she tries to run off, she couldn't believe the huge amount of speed she was using. And by the time she try to stop she tripped and fell to the ground, and what was interesting that she didn't break a sweat or even was breathing hard from it.

She then walks along the streets of Tokyo, wondering where she would go.

Step by step on the concrete floor, she let her feet wonder off to guide her to a place at least to calm her mind, from what's going on. Some people pass by her, but completely ignore her as they mind their own business of life.

Her feet later lead her to a park. Her head looked at the empty, dark park. Swings and slides are empty from children swinging, and sliding during the day time, enjoying their young lives. She felt they were lucky to not know that vampire exists or even believe they don't exist. The sand boxes were only will with sand and there were some torn sand castles.

Everything was quiet…

The thunder got louder than before, as the storm was getting close to be prepared to wet the city, and scare people in fear of its loud voice, especially to scare the children.

Her ears then perked to a sound. It's sounded like someone was crying. It was soft and someone was sobbing. It was then that she heard and voice, and what the voice was saying.

_Mommy… Mommy… Where are you?_

It was the sound of a child, a male child, crying for his mother.

'_But where is it coming from?'_

Jess took a look around the park, finding the owner of the child voice. It was then with her eyes greatly with better vision than a normal human being, she saw something small sitting on the bench near by. Carefully toward the unknown stranger, Jess realizes that it was a child sitting on the bench, crying.

The child looked up to Jess, as at first the child was startled by her, but relax and yet sad for he was expecting someone else. The child went back to crying turning his head away from Jess.

Jess looked at the child; the child had brown hair, and matching eyes. He was scared and sad.

"Hey there, what's wrong?" Jess asked as she bent down beside the child.

The child looked at Jess, eyes were watery, but the child wipes away the wet tears from his face with his hand forming into a fist.

"My mo-mommy, she went off," the child replied, "Try to catch up, b-b-but I got lost."

"Oh, how long were you lost?"

"In the a-afternoon."

All alone all day, Jess felt sorry for the child to be lost from his mother. But the mother should be calling the police or even have a search party for the little one.

"Hey, how about this? I'll keep you company till your mother looks for you hear. It could be a possibility that she'll retrace her steps to find you. Is that okay?"

The crying from the child eventually stop, and the child felt lighten up, but did not show a smile.

"Okay," the child replied.

"By the way, my name's Jess. What's yours?"

"My name is Riku."

"Well it's nice to meet you Riku."

As if on cue the thunder was louder then ever, and Jess felt a drop of water on her pale cheek. Many drops came by after that; it was pouring rain hard enough for to rain cats and dogs.

Jess quickly looks for some shelter in the park, and that's when she spotted a wooden gazebo near by; good enough to keep them dry for now.

"Let's head to the gazebo there, and hurry."

The child replied a yes, as Jess held on to the child by her hand and both ran toward the gazebo. Jess was unaware that her stomach began to growl in hunger…

* * *

The rusty gold knob was twist, as the door was slowly open into the training room.

"Jess I'm back," said Brooklyn as the door was open with his back pushing it. He wasn't able to push it by hand due to two glasses of blood was occupying his hands, "Sorry it took to long, but had a run-in conversation with a friend and-"

The door was fully open, as Brooklyn turn to face the room expecting Jess in front of him in it. His eyes calm and ready change unexpectedly into shock and fear.

The glasses held by his hands were dropped to the ground. Blood was spilling from the glass, before the glass itself mad contact on the ground. Once the glasses had made contact to the floor, cracks began to form and it shatters into pieces. Shards of glass and drops of blood spread out till hall of the pieces were now on the floor.

Brooklyn walk around the room, not caring if his feet walked on the floor of blood and glass, and trailing bloody glass prints all over. He hoped that Jess was just hiding from him behind the large columns for teasing. Observing every pole, he didn't find her, and the panic of Jess's absence was rising.

'_Where is she?!' _Brooklyn thought as he walks into the center of the room. His ocean-green eyes scan all around the room till his eyes stop and focus on one of the windows in the room.

The window was not shut like the other windows, as Brooklyn began to fear if Jess must have escape from the window.

He hurried to the window, as well he observe the dark cloudy night. It was raining hard, thunder was heard and lightning flashes for a second till vanish into thin air.

'_She must have gone down from here, but where did she go?! I must find her quickly before it's too late; since she isn't fed yet.'_

Brooklyn swoops over the window and fell on to the ground, and landed perfectly on two feet. Once he had landed with his speed he hurry to look for Jess, as he smell her scent and follow the trail to where she had gone to.

* * *

Her stomach was hungry; hungry for blood, but Jess try to resists her stomach plea. Jess observes the rainy scenery, hoping to find Riku's mother quickly.

Ruki was sitting with his back behind Jess, as her legs were spread for him to sit. He too was looking hard to find his mother, hoping she comes and wanting to be in his mother's embrace. Her words would repeat 'I have been so worry about you' to his ears and taking him home. Warm, cozy, and a home he feels belong to.

Jess didn't know how long they have been waiting, but she hoped it was soon. It was because she doesn't want Riku to know about her stomach pleading for blood. Yet this time her stomach growled louder causing Riku's to hear it and trying to look at Jess.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Jess nodded, saying, "I'm fine, keep on looking for you mom." But she was not okay.

The craving for blood was beginning to get stronger than before, as Jess tries to fight it off. She wanted to show them that she can survive a day without being hunger, being tempted by the blood scent to consume and be satisfied when full.

Her eyes closed and her teeth holding down, revealing a bit of her fangs, but not a lot to be notice as fangs.

It was then that Jess felt she was beginning to feel controlled by her stomach then the other way around.

'_I can't hold it much longer,' _she thought, _'but I need to control it, prove them wrong, and for Riku's sake.'_

Her head fell down, a moment past that she held her head down. But a few seconds later, her head tilted up so her eyes were revealed. No longer her crystal-blue eyes, but replace by a pair of blood-red eyes. Lightning flashed in the sky making her image shown in black and white, but the eyes were still red.

She has lost it, but worst…she has _unleashed _the dark secret; the dark price.

The blood-red eyes focus on the little boy's neck; wanting to kill and feed him.

Her head leans forward toward Riku, her lips going as close as possible to the child's neck. Fangs were revealed; long, white, sharp, and wanting to pierce for blood.

Everything went so fast of what happened…

…The thunder boom loudly, as if an explosion have occur in the sky. The lightning continues to flash more than usually for the night. More heavy rain kept falling from the dark clouds.

Blood have seeped from the little boy's neck from the fangs that pierced him and killed him. Jess continues to drink the blood, her hunger fully replenish and its pleading has come true.

Jess's eyes open (for they were closed during her feeding), to reveal the blood-red eyes; but in a flash they have change back into her eyes. Crystal-blue return, but this time, the iris in her eyes have emphasized; glow from the feeding.

The boy lay limp and dead, for he will no longer reunite with his mother nor walk on the Earth again.

With her hunger full, Jess retrieve her fangs from the boy's neck, showing the dark ruby coating on them and two puncture wounds left on the boy's neck. She let go of her grasp of the child, letting the child fall down to the damp, grassy ground.

A soft smile have spread on her face; a succeeding in her kill. The glow of her crystal-blue eyes faded away to normal, still staring at the limp body.

But then the smile that plaster on her face and her expression went shock, fear, and terrified of what has happened.

'_Riku,' _Jess thought. She knelt down beside Riku, scared to touch him so see if he was alright. Hoping she hasn't killed him _fully_, she outstretches her hand towards Riku. Her hand made contact with his arm gently squeezing it and shaking it gently, seeing if he was going to wake up. Unleashing her grasp, she hopes to see a reaction or even hear him say anything at all…

…There were no words, and no movements. He was dead.

'_I-I-I killed h-him. I don't remember what happened to me. What happened?!'_

Jess then screamed, terrified of something she couldn't remember what happened. Screaming to her was the only thing for her to react. She walked backwards; away from the body, her eyes till terrified.

The rain was soaking her and the dead Riku, and Jess didn't notice she was getting wet.

"Jess!!" yelled a voice.

Jess heard it, and she knew it belong to Brooklyn. But she was traumatizing of the scenery in front of her.

Brooklyn ran to Jess quickly, for he heard Jess's scream, and as well follow her scent to the park.

Finally reaching toward Jess, he went in front of Jess with both hands on her shoulders. He couldn't know what to say to her, but his voice went faster than his thoughts.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he asked, but mainly yells. He notices that Jess hadn't move a bit nor wasn't paying attention to her. Curious he gently shook Jess to get her attention.

"Jess…Jess what's wrong?"

"I-I…thought I could last at least a night without blood," she answered, "I don't' remember what happened after _that_."

She tilts her head to see the dead body once more, but seeing it have given her more pain than ever. Brooklyn noticing this too turns her head to see what the scenery laid upon him. A gazebo, but on the grassy ground lay a small child. Blood escape from two puncture wounds on his neck, his eyes were closed and pale.

One conclusion came to him…

"Fuck," he swore under his breath. He turns to face her and saw Jess was scared of what has happened upon this stormy night. Yet, he feels sorry and worried for her cause one; everything around her life from yesterday and now has cause a dramatic change for Jess. And two; if anybody in Blood Trillium knew of her; a fledgling that went out to then later kill a human for feeding, severe consequences would be made.

He didn't want Jess to be punished early so young for what she did. Brooklyn looked back at the body, trying to think of a possibility to somehow _cover_ this mess up. Then, an idea hit him…

"Jess," he said as he turn back to face her, "listen to me."

Jess then react to his words, and look at him with worry and unsure of what to do. But she was depending on what Brooklyn has to say.

"I need you to help me out cover the _evidence_ with me, but once done I'm going to cover up the truth, so you don't have to experience the huge wrath of Boris. Is that clear?"

She slowly nodded, but unsure of might soon happen…

* * *

"What the hell has been going on? I want an explanation from you Brooklyn!" commanded Boris, as he slams his fist on the desk in his study room.

Jess winced of the loudness in his voice as well the sound of his hand contacting on the desk. She couldn't stand of what's going on once she came in to the building once more.

Both she and Brooklyn managed to hid the evidences of the child's murder, so, know one would know what has occur in the park tonight, and once they have completed it, both went back to the building. Someone she didn't know had told her and Brooklyn to meet Boris in his study room, for he was outrage and wanting to know what's going on. The person mainly stare at her the most, with the most dark and hatred eyes ever like she was the one to be blamed for what is going on for this night. But she knew it was true that it was her fault, but she wasn't to react or respond to anybody at all of what happened. Then when she and Brooklyn were on the way to Boris's study room, many of the same vampires she saw earlier, had the same eyes looking at her. They were full of dark, and hatred.

Her head hung low, but not low enough to cover her face in shame, for what's going on at the moment now.

"You were the one responsible for her, and the first night she manages to escape, but I want to know what _happened_."

Brooklyn knew what Boris had said means. He means if she ever have killed a human for feeding. It's one of the many rules that mainly a fledgling has to follow; never to hunt in their first twenty years of being a vampire. No fledgling dared to break this rule for it proceed with major consequences, and Jess didn't meant to kill the child. She explained to him that she tried to fight it, and the next thing she knew that the child was dead on the floor.

And he hopes that the words that would come out of his mouth would be good enough for Boris to buy it.

"Boris," Brooklyn began, "She did managed to escape from me leaving her unsupervised, but I caught her scent and followed it. By the time I did, she was about to kill a human child. I managed to _stop_ her, but at the same time, I _killed_ the child and cover any evidence of our presence and the child's presence."

Boris' dark-red eyes still stare at Brooklyn's ocean green eyes, trying to find if it was true or not. But why would his "star" heir lied to him, after all, Brooklyn had always been honest and told the truth.

Then his eyes look at Jess.

"Is that true?"

Jess quickly looks up to meet Boris' eyes, and replied after a second or two, "Yes, he's telling the truth."

Boris turns away from Jess and Brooklyn; his back facing both of them as he looked at the window. It was still raining, but there are some more hours to go before the sun rises.

"Very well then," Boris replied after a moment of silence, "Both of you are dismissed."

Both Brooklyn and Jess got up from their seats, as they headed out of the door of his study room.

"And Brooklyn…"

Brooklyn stops from walking and turn to face Boris for he still has his back against them. Jess, unaware of Brooklyn stopping opens the door, exiting out, and closing it shut.

"Yes Sir," Brooklyn replied.

Finally Boris turns his head so he can see Brooklyn as he said what he wanted to say.

"You better keep that fledgling on a shorter leash next time, or I'll have to do it myself. Understood?"

"Understood."

**

* * *

**

Man, I'm done. Sorry for taking so long with the update, but it was worth it, cause I finish my CAT assignments, and need to do two more exams. I'll be able to update more in the summer; I'm hoping to finish this off near the end of the summer to be able to challenge myself with multi-story tasking. Please REVIEW!!

**StarlightAngel101**

**Peace**


	24. Jealousy

**I'm sorry for not updating it for a while because of some things. One was attending summer school for a month because I wanted to advance up to University level in Grade 12. Secondly for the long waiting was the sudden death of my grandmother on August 1****st****, and the funeral burial on Tuesday. REST IN PEACE!! And thank you for those who have review my story and giving sympathy for my loss.**

**Here is a new update for Our Bloody Memories!**

**Summary, Rated, Warnings, Genres, Pairing and OC Profiles are in Chapter One if needed.**

**Disclaimer: **StarlightAngel101, DOES NOT own Beyblade, and OCs that belong to any authors I mention along the chapters. StarlightAngel101 owns story plot, Jess (OC), and other OCs that belongs to me and mention along the chapters.

**A legend to help out when reading…**

"Hello" – Talking

_Memories are to cherish forever. _- Flashbacks

'_Hello,' _– Thinking, Announcements (on radio, PA, etc.)

"_To be or Not To be," _– Quotes (will appear at the beginning of chapters)

_Any word that is in Italic _– Empathize the word

_**God send me an angel, From the heavens above **_– Lyrics or a letter/note, e-mails, text messages, posters

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

**Jealousy**

"_Envy grieves. Jealousy rages." _- _Mason Cooley_

She could feel the soft, silky scarf tie around her eyes, making her unable to see anything anymore.

"Can you see anything?" asked Brooklyn.

"No. I can't see anything," replied Jess.

All she knew that after the huge incident at the park that she would be wise enough to drink blood for now on, so no more innocent people will be dead because of her. As well, today was the start of her training her senses and gifts of a vampire. And her first training skill is to harness her hearing, and her six senses; which at first she thought of being psychic and all.

Her depths into her mind was broken as she felt Brooklyn tie the scarf at the back of her head, so it wouldn't be able to slip off during her training.

Once done, with his hands on her shoulders Brooklyn walks towards a small low-beam. Jess wasn't aware of what's going on, but she let Brooklyn lead her to which they can begin her training.

"Jess, I need you to step on the low-beam," Brooklyn requested, as he got her in front of it.

"Okay," Jess responded. With one of her feet, she lifts it up and tries to touch the surface of the low-beam. Once she felt the surface on her foot, she pushes herself up to the level of the low-beam, and instantly places her other foot on it, keeping her in balance.

The whole time, Brooklyn had his hand grip on her loosely, and by the time she made it to the low-beam level, he let go of her hand.

"Stay there." It was all he said before heading to the end of the room to lift a metal pole, but it has two buckets, filled with water attach to it. How he lifted it, show that it was easy to lift; light as a feather. But for humans to lift it must take a few ounces of strength to lift it effectively. Fledglings were different… Although they are gifted to the great strength, they are given little of this gift of immortality.

Jess suddenly hears Brooklyn's footsteps, but was well the sound of water moving, and small sounds of metals creaking of rust.

"Brooklyn, what's going on?"

"Don't worry its part of your training. Here…"

Brooklyn passes the pole with the buckets to Jess, in which to her was heavy. She almost drops it but with a few ounces of her energy she was able to keep it in place. The little shakiness of the buckets is shown that she was struggling a bit of it.

"Okay, what I'm supposed to do with two buckets of water, attached to a pole, and I, standing on a low-beam, blindfolded?"

"Simple," Brooklyn replied, "You need to cross to the other side of the low beam; blindfolded and not letting a drop of water escape from the bucket."

"That sounds easy…"

"It does, for more experience vampires and how it might look from people doing it. But it's a challenge… and I'll explain to you why later. So, walk to the other side of the low-beam."

"Okay, if you say so."

Her body faced the low beam, even though she couldn't see how far the other side ends. But at least she can take small steps to be in contact with the beam to prevent her from not falling. At the same time, she's carrying two buckets of water that can't be spilled.

She's going to do it…

With her left foot, she lifts it a little bit up in the air. Her leg stretch over by a couple of centimeters away from her, slowly her left foot carefully reach down to the surface of the low-beam. Her toes felt something smooth and hard, and thinking that it's part of the low beam, she places the sole of her foot on the beam. The buckets attach to the pole made rust creak sounds and water splashing.

She was getting nervous and to panic a bit, did she spill the water?

"Jess, relax," Brooklyn's voice answered. His voice of gentleness sounds a bit far from her, but she listens as he spoke, "No water has spilled, _yet_. Keep on going, you're doing great."

Jess sighs in relief, of what Brooklyn said. Which then she felt a bit more confident than before. Still balancing with the pole and buckets, she took another step, but now her right foot. Moving up in the air, over her left, and then back down to the low-beam. Each of her steps became better and a bit faster than her first few steps.

The buckets creaked, and the water splash against the bucket's barriers and Jess ignore it. Hoping none to spill, but not to think too much of it, as she felt she'll jinx herself from doing this. She was ambitious to reach to the other side and do so without the need of the water to spill.

Her mind has broken once again, with a hand touching her arm into a halt and Brooklyn's voice to speak.

"You've reached the other end of the low-beam Jess. Congratulations."

"Yes!!" she yelled in excitement, "So, is that it?"

"Not exactly," Brooklyn responded, "Same thing as before, but this time faster than what you have did."

"Faster?" she asked as Brooklyn gently move Jess around to then face the new end of the low-beam. Her feet moved her around slowly and steady, making sure she didn't spill any water with Brooklyn to help her out.

By the time she face it, Brooklyn let go of her, and walk to halfway on one side of the low-beam.

"Are you ready Jess?"

A moment of silence passes, till Jess responded, "I am ready."

'_I can do this,' _she thought, _'it's easy to walk with the buckets…How hard can it be?'_

Jess slowly took one of her foot up in the air to touch the low-beam's surface. It was then that she begins to run along the beam quickly, trying to keep the buckets in balance for no water wouldn't be spilled.

A few quick steps and Jess felt that she can do this faster than expected.

'_I can do this!! I can be able to make this…I-'_

While in her deep thoughts of confident boosting, she managed to be distracted enough to have one of her feet slip off the low-beam. With her foot to loose the balance Jess began to fall to one side of the low-beam. Her hand loss the grasp of the pole, letting the water escape from the buckets, and washed up the floor.

Brooklyn saw what's going on, and he hurried to catch Jess from her fall to the wet floor. Hopping to the low-beam, he reaches his arm; his hand managed to grasp her hand with firm grip, and pull her up to him.

Jess felt her hand caught by someone's hands; Brooklyn's and he pull her up and crush against someone, like a girl treating their own rag-doll with care and protection.

Silence fell after that major mistake Jess had did. And it end up like this, water to be splatter on the floor, and Brooklyn to hold her from her fall.

Brooklyn kept hold of her, with his grasp for both of them were on the low-beam and he just want to make sure she wouldn't fall down, if he let go.

"Brooklyn," Jess began, "I really blew it…didn't I?"

"No, you're just a beginner," Brooklyn answered, "It will take time till you can really do it. And we are in need to get you through it before the end of the week. As well, there is more training to do and you have your final test days from now…"

* * *

There was more training then ever…

But not better as expected from Brooklyn.

The next training with Jess was worse than the low beam crossing.

It was about the third time, that she had to go through this but it's a must for her reflexes as a vampire.

"Jess, are you ready?" he asked.

How could he asked that to her since she wasn't ready the first two times?

She was still blindfolded, but this time, it's no longer on a beam with a pole of two buckets full of water and the object is to cross without any water spilled. On a second this part of the training included not spilling drop water from the bucket, but this time the bucket is now on her head! Standing on the ground _this _time, with a pole; nothing is attach to it, in her hands. Without spilling the water on top of her head, at the same time, she must hit and dodge small stones heading toward her.

The first time this happen, Brooklyn didn't need to throw any stones at her. Before her training even start she had spilled the bucket to not only wet the ground but her as well.

The second time, he did throw stones at her, but she barely hit a single one and wet herself, again.

And now, it was the third…

"I guess I am…" Jess responded.

'_No. I'm not ready…'_

Brooklyn with one of the small stones, he held it very tight making a fist and his eyes made contact with Jess whom was still blinded. Feeling it's time, his arm stretch out and threw the small pebble towards Jess.

Jess's hearing had sense the stone heading her way, got her self ready to hit that stone back.

'_You can do this, Jess...'_

Feeling the sense that it's the right moment to hit the stone, Jess swung the pole at where the stone would be. Apparently, she hit too soon and as she turns she heard some water spilled… Not good.

Another stone head her way, and another. About seven stones, at a time headed to her, but it was all the same.

She miss…and miss, and….miss. Jess would miss too soon, or too late, the water was spilling, and it all came down. This time with the bucket now fallen over to her head, making look like a helmet she's wearing and herself all soaking wet.

The last stone came, but this time she hit it, but it was too late…

The stone reflect back at Brooklyn, but Brooklyn didn't have to move since the stone miss him a couple of centimeters before landing on the ground.

Brooklyn observes the scenery in front of him, as Jess, with one of her hands; lift up the bucket around the rim from her face. Lifting the bucket from her whole head, she drop it beside her, and Brooklyn have saw the same expression on her face the past days that she have become a vampire that night. Eyes full of loneliness, sadness and low-self esteem.

Brooklyn saw her remove the scarf, from her eyes were no longer full of the goodness, he had seen before all of this had to happen to her.

"Jess," Brooklyn answered, he hurried up to Jess hoping that she didn't come down with something or even have something in her mind. "Are you okay?"

She simply shook her head and replied, "No…"

* * *

He swerves the cup of blood around, seeing the blood move in movement. The red, thick liquid swerves around the glass, caking it with its color.

Brooklyn was in heavy thoughts, not being able to drink at a time like this. He knew that he has a week to train Jess. At the same time the thoughts of seeing her depressed moments of failure made him wonder if she was _even_ ready to become one of them.

He has only four days to train her, and then she is able to serve for them.

Maybe it was possible that he could at least train her with simple tasks, which can help her with her balance and flexibility. To later, then do the training that she didn't pass yet.

The thought that made him think that she's isn't ready to be one of them, got him to wonder… what if, she wasn't change and she were to die on the spot that night?

His head shook of that thought, not wanting to know of an alternate ending for Jess. All he knows is that he'll be heart broken of seeing her long gone. Nothing could be change now… it was too late for that.

It was then that his ears perked up to a sound of a small crash of metal, and the sound of water splashing.

'_Jess?'_ he thought.

He places the up of untouched blood, on the table and hurried to the training room. Down he went to the many halls till he reaches to the door. Before he even opens it, he presses his ear to the door, listening to anybody in there.

"Damn it again!" cried a female voice.

Brooklyn knew it; it was Jess, its sounds as though she failed again. Then he heard of the rusty creak sounds of the buckets, being removed, and then replaced by new ones fill with water as he heard some water splashing against itself from its imprisonment.

Wanting to take a peep, Brooklyn twists the knob of the door, and opens slightly so that his eyes can see what Jess is doing.

He sees her, with the two full buckets, on the floor and attaches to the pole, as Jess ties the dark colour scarf around her eyes to cover her sight.

"I can do this, I can do this," Jess said to herself, repeating the same words, as she finished covering her eyes. She lifted to pole up, carefully not wanting any water to spill out. She propped herself up to the low beam, without guidance of anybody, and maintain her balance before she begins to run across the beam.

"I'm not going to give up! I will be able to make it, and I won't have Brooklyn to feel down because of my failings."

Brooklyn, hearing this, had felt it in his heart, thought it no longer beats like human hearts does. He looks at Jess, and one little thought came to his mind, that would have been the thing that got to change everything…

'_You can do it, Jess,' _he thought, _'believe in yourself.'_

'_Believe in myself,' _Jess thought, _'I can do this!!'_

On cue, Jess begins running across the low beam, as fast as she could. Each, quick step touched the surface of the low beam, but pick up away as she run across blindly. Balance is the key for this training, and she will pass this. She will be able to balance herself along with her senses to guide her for the years that she'll be a vampire.

'_I'm going to do it!'_

When she felt that she had gone, far enough to the other end of the beam, she manage to slowly and eventually stopping herself, as well keeping any water in the buckets.

Being cautious, she lifted on of her feet to feel the surface of the low beam.

Her feet moved around, making a few circular motions, noticing it was thin air. Carefully she got herself down to the floor level, and once her two feet her on it, she places the buckets attach to the pole down in front of her.

With her hands free, she removed the silk scarf from her eyes, and her eye adjusted them to get a good sight again. It was then that her eyes saw that she made it across the low beam, without spilling any water. Her eyes lit up with its sparkles shining bright, filled of hope that she can do this.

Her ears then perk up to a sound of clapping, as she turns to see Brooklyn applauding of her success. She felt a bit embarrassed, thinking how long have Brooklyn been watching her?

"Bravo, Jess," Brooklyn responded. He stops clapping after a few seconds of saying those words to her. "You have learned to balance with your senses… Are you ready to finish off you training?"

Jess did a simply nod, meaning yes, that she was ready to do her training.

"Then let's get started, before our days are up."

* * *

The past few days, have been better than the first few days of her training. Jess really improved her senses, as her training went to the next level. But today it is her final day, and the big test that Brooklyn explained to her about on the first day.

Her final test is going to be finding Brooklyn, in the middle of a forest. The forest was dark, as the animals slept in peace under the dark skies. There were a few fireflies scattered in the area, lighting up very dim. However, their light isn't bright for the big forest. He had explained to her that she is against time to find him, however there would be obstacles in her way to get him. And if she didn't make it on time, Brooklyn will blow a whistle as a signal. Brooklyn did tell her that whether she got him or not, at least she will pass when it comes to honing her senses.

"Okay Jess," Brooklyn said, "just count to five, and once you do, come and look for me before times up."

"Five, why not ten?" she asked.

"Trust me…" Brooklyn responded, "Now go and count."

"Alright then, if you insist."

Jess found a tree to cover her eyes and count to five, just as Brooklyn wanted.

"One… Two… Three… Four… Five! Ready or not-" Jess quickly turns around, and notices Brooklyn had gone out of sight, into the dark shadows of the forest. This may be more than just a simple hide-and-seek game.

She observed the area around her so far, but it was then that she picked a scent. The scent was earth like, but had hints of ocean breeze and a faded scent of cologne.

'_It must be Brooklyn's scent,' _she thought. She tries to follow where the scent is strong, hoping to get a direction to start looking for him.

Then his scent got stronger than before, and Jess realized that he must have gone north-west from here. Jess quickly, with her inhuman speed rush down into the deep depths of the forest to find Brooklyn with his scent.

The scent became stronger than ever to Jess, as she runs deep into the darkness, but then a thought hit her. She stops herself, before she observes her new surroundings.

'_The_ _scent is too strong,' _Jess thought, _'Does that mean I may encounter an obstacle soon?'_

Her ears then perked up to a sound that is coming towards her behind. Her reflex came in role to her dodging what was going to hit her within a second. As she saw that small stones were going to hit her. She quickly saw a shadow above the trees, and she took a guess it was Brooklyn, but in a blink of her eye, the shadow was gone.

Without hesitation she follow the direction that the shadow was a few seconds ago, and she search for Brooklyn.

'_Looks like I'll be able to catch you at this rate.'_

But then another, booby-trap encounter her, but this time she jumped over, and she saw the ground formed a hole deep for a person to get out. She made it to the other side of the hole but kept running hoping to find a sign to look for Brooklyn.

Then she caught his scent again, it was faint but she could smell it in the east direction. She made a turn head east, and hurrying up before time had run out.

* * *

Brooklyn ran with his inhuman speed as far from Jess as he could. He was almost caught from the first obstacle he gave her.

'_She's getting good than I expected,' _Brooklyn thought, _'but her test is ending soon, so I have to act fast.'_

With that he jumped on a tree branch, and keeping his balance, he jumps from one tree to the next finding a new area to set an obstacle. With the wind against his face, he hurries to get far from her as possible. A few cuts came on his face from the tree branches, but all the small cuts healed quickly.

Along with this chase, he grabs from his pocket, a small vial of a golden liquid; a cologne. Removing the cork-like lid, he pour a little of the scented liquid on his hands before he flick the droplets below him. As well, he touches every tree on their rough barks to give them the scent.

'_This can help her out where I am at.'_

He places back the shut vial into his pocket as he found a good clearing for his next obstacle. He checks the time with the watch he was carrying and noted that it was 2:38 in the morning.

"It looks like she has about 22 minutes to catch me, until time is up. And a few hours till the sun rises. I'll have enough time to set a few more tricks, till fate comes, whether she catches me or not."

* * *

She didn't how long she has, till Brooklyn blows the whistle. Yet, she dodged about four to six traps, and caught some of the cologne scent again. This time, she was now heading south-east in the forest. Hoping she was able to catch Brooklyn soon.

About a few seconds of running with her inhuman speed, she stops in another unknown area of the forests. Her eyes observe the scenery, seeing any shadows, but it was completely dark.

Her sight wasn't going to help her out for now, so, she gently closed her eyes as she uses her hearing and concentrate. She hopes to find any sound that doesn't belong in the forest. The leaves were rattling against the soft wind blowing on this dark night. Bird's were flapping their wings, taking flight. Her mind went deeper as she felt the scenery was gone into darkness. She was the only one in this unknown darkness, yet she is looking for Brooklyn as she tries to make an image of him and where he was.

Then, a twig snaps at the distance.

Jess broken the concentration, and open her eyes once more. She took a quick turn to the source of the sound. Now in the north direction, so she hurried to find Brooklyn, before her time was up.

Rushing in the forest she saw a clearing ahead of her. Some of the area was a bit had colors of grey, and as she got closer, she realize that it was some kind of a cave. Yet, her senses were telling her not to enter in the cave.

'_It could be possible that Brooklyn may have set a trap in there,'_ thought Jess. She stares at the cave once more thinking, whether or not to go in. _'His cologne scent is certainly strong here, so, he must be here... somewhere. Unless, there is another way to get in the cave without encountering any traps. It's worth a shot.'_

Jess ran around the rocky cave, hoping to find another exit, but unaware that in the darkness, eyes were watching her moves.

When it was clear to come out, Brooklyn exits out of the cave of darkness and into the night's light. The whistle was held in his hand, for which time has come to an end for Jess.

'_She did very well, even though she didn't catch me,' _Brooklyn thought.

"But time is up her," he said. He got the whistle ready to his lips to blow the high pitch sound, when he felt two hands tap on both his shoulders. In bewilderment, he turns around to see Jess, with a sly smile on her face.

"Did you think I was stupid enough to go around the cave?" she asked, "Oh, by the way… I caught you on time."

The shock on his face was replace by a smile, as he said, "Congratulations, you've pass your training and test, but there's one more thing I have for you, first we need to get back to Blood Trillium."

* * *

They return to Blood Trillium, after ten minutes of Brooklyn running with his speed from the forest which was about ten kilometers from here. Inside of the same room that Jess once started on the first day of training.

Brooklyn was in front of Jess, and as for Jess her eyes were shut. Brooklyn has told her when they came in that she had to close her eyes, for a _special_ prize for finishing the whole week of training. He hopes that this surprise can help her out and him when it comes to giving it to her.

Jess wasn't sure what the prize is but she was a bit anxious for it to be reveal in some way.

"Jess, are you ready for the surprise?" he asked to her.

"Yes I am Brooklyn," she replied, "But Brooklyn; can you give me a hint so I can wonder what it is?"

"Let's just say it's something that you haven't had in for a while…" Brooklyn answered.

"Okay."

After a few seconds of silence, Jess then asked, "Are you ready to give it to me?"

And without hesitation, Brooklyn leans in and his lips capture hers in a small soft kiss. Jess reacted in surprise, which she pull back, but fell on the floor; her bottom breaking the fall. She quickly stares at Brooklyn in confusion at first, but then Brooklyn softly giggles of what had happened. Eventually, he began to laugh which was something he hasn't done for some time. Jess then giggles and she too laugh, thinking that its' too funny when you thought of it.

Brooklyn still giggling helps Jess up to her feet, and once he did, he stares into her eyes, and found what he wanted to see for a long time since she was changed into a vampire.

Her eyes were sparkling like jewels and full of life. Her loneliness and low-self esteem were gone and replaced by happiness and relaxation.

"Jess," he began, "Your eyes are shining bright again. Something I long to see once more, the same eyes of you that I fallen in love with that night."

"Oh, Brooklyn…"

Jess rests her head on his chest, and his arms wraps around her, holding her close. They stood in the position for a while, not wanting to break the embrace that got them to feel under bliss.

"Jess I love you, although we have to live as vampires and at different ranks, I want to let you know that you're the only one that my heart belong to."

"Brooklyn, thank you for your words," Jess commented, "Your words, made me feel safe and happy… I love you too with all my heart."

Brooklyn and Jess look up to each others eyes. Their eyes were full of love, care and truth. Brooklyn leans in once more to kiss the lips of his love, as Jess accepts his love, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Both of them weren't aware that a pair of honey-brown eyes stares at them in envy and disgust. Behind the door leading to the room _she_ saw them embrace, but of all the females Brooklyn had to kiss, he had to kiss a _fledgling_! Although Blood Trillium didn't have rules that fledglings aren't aloud to be with those at higher ranks, many disapprove these kinds of relationships. Mostly it wasn't allowed for higher rank vampires to mate anybody whom are at a lower rank.

'_I better find a way for that little brat to be separated by him, or else!'_

It was then that the one with the honey-brown eyes shut the door quietly that Brooklyn and Jess didn't hear it, for they were still in the loving embrace that many are jealous of.

* * *

"Here's one of the many halls that you'll be mopping," Ming-Ming explained, as she walked down the hall she mention to Jess. She turns around to see Jess dragging a bucket fill with soapy water, and a mop with a attach device to squeeze the water out.

Jess looked at the hallway, and saw it was pretty huge enough to take about half-an-hour to mop the whole floor of the hallway, and do so with the other twelve to twenty hallways as well.

"You must do the following things as of today, and every other day: Mopping, dusting, polishing, organizing anything needed, and sweeping. One chore you need to do once a week is the girl's laundry, the guys have someone to do their dirty load. And the chores to do everyday are cleaning and filling the empty bottles used for blood, lighting and putting out every candle in the building, and lastly _stay_ _away_ from Brooklyn."

Jess simply looks up at Ming-Ming in confusion….

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me fledgling, forget about Brooklyn, because one: he's so out of your league. And two: Everyone and I know that I am meant for Brooklyn. So, what do you say?"

"Um… No."

Ming-Ming stares at Jess with attitude, and a sense of anger.

"What did you just say?!"

"I said no. I don't know why you are telling me to stay away from him, but I know for sure is that I really like and him and he likes me as well. So, if you have a problem with it… get use to it."

Ming-Ming's honey-brown eyes glare at Jess's crystal-blue eyes in anger and disgust.

"Why you, no good, little-"

"I see that you have given the fledgling of her responsibilities."

Jess and Ming-Ming turn to see Boris walking down the hall, with some sheets of paper in his hand.

Ming-Ming dramatically change into a little innocent girl; a hypocrite.

"Yes indeed Boris," her voice, sounding cheering and attractive, "I was just finishing her list of responsibility of serving Blood Trillium."

Jess wanted to puke at the hypocrisy Ming-Ming was saying, and even acting.

"Good," Boris commented, "By the way, I have an assignment for you Ming-Ming. Come with me to the throne room for the details."

"Yes sir," she responded. As Boris began to walk away from Ming-Ming and Jess, Ming-Ming called out, "I am willing to accept the assignment."

It was then that Ming-Ming faces Jess once again, the anger and disgust plastering on her face, and called Jess, "_Bitch_!"

With that she left Jess behind, and followed Boris to the throne room.

"What's got up with her?"

It was a minute that Jess shrugs that question out of her mind, and began mopping the hallways. The mop dipped in the soapy water, and then place on the floor ready for Jess to move it against the floor for a nice, clean result.

* * *

Air, nice fresh cool air was relaxing for Jess. It has been a while that she had been outside in the night. Ever since she has received all those chores, she never had a lot of free time. The chores in her view, was a pain in the behind, because of certain vampires, trying to make jokes out of her.

Especially the males, when she mops the floor of the hallways. When ever they come by her mopping away, they would whistle and say to her, 'Hey runt, do you want fries with that shake!' and leave off laughing their heads off…idiots.

Sitting on a dark grassy hill, her eyes view the night of Tokyo, her mind in deep thoughts of what might be going on as Jess was changed.

Her first thought was on Brooklyn. Thinking of the life he's been a vampire, living for over 200 years in Tokyo. He must have seen Tokyo change dramatically in the 1700s. Or even been doing the same thing she was doing as well. Wondering and seeing the night sky. Yet, she's been wondering if Brooklyn must have felt _alone _every time he sees the night.

Her mind then trails off to then think of her friends and family. She felt sadden, because she and Brooklyn knew that she'll never be able to be with her family or friends again. At the same time, she would know that right now, her friends are looking for her, her family asking the police of Tokyo to search for her. But they will never find her, even if they search during the night time, she'll be hidden in a shadow.

A deep sigh escapes her lips. The sigh was full of sorrow for her family and friends here and in Canada. Even more depressing that she'll never be able to go back to the country that she was born and raised again.

With the reflection of what will happen with her as a vampire, Jess took one last glimpse of the night sky before returning to Blood Trillium.

She got up, and dusts off the blades of the grass off her pants. It was then that she saw shadows that didn't belong to her. About a group of seven shadows, those cover her shadow. She turns around to see the owners of the shadows, and Jess' expression was surprise, and then back to boredom.

In the middle of the group were the hypocrite, Ming-Ming, and then six more girls from Blood Trillium. Possibly be Ming-Ming's little group of friends or even followers.

"What do you want Ming-Ming?" Jess asked, with a hinted attitude.

"Very simple," Ming-Ming replied, "Though you didn't listen to me the first time, _STAY AWAY_ from Brooklyn!"

"Yeah," all the girls of Ming-Ming's group said in unison.

"My answer was still a no," Jess answered, "and I can guess right now on why you girls are telling me to stay away from him because you're all jealous that Brooklyn is noticing me instead of all of you."

"What?!" all the girls replied as they got a step closer to Jess. Jess took a step back, but no signs of fright came across her face.

"Watch it fledgling! Or else your going to pay for that!" exclaimed Ming-Ming.

"Oh, I didn't know you guys were to get offended by that," Jess explains, "I thought it was either that, _or _because he's the only male that you little _whores_ didn't _fuck_ with."

"That's it, get her!!"

Realizing what Jess has done, she quickly began to run away from the group. She literally pissed them off from what she has said to them being whores and all. Ming-Ming and the other girls ran after her, not letting Jess get away from what she had said to them.

'_Man, I need to find an area to hide from,' _Jess thought. With that she picked up her speed, as she ran as fast as she could in seek for shelter to hide.

* * *

In the middle of the intersection of two deserted roads, Ming-Ming and the six girls came together in a group. All were ambitious and in rage for one reason: the fledgling.

"Did any of you found her yet?" Ming-Ming demanded.

Some shrugged, as others were replying no.

"She's pretty good in running off and hiding from us," said the girl with blonde hair. All of the girls stare at her in anger.

"I don't give a damn," Ming-Ming exclaimed, "all I care is that we get her once, and for all!"

"Last time I remember, she was heading up north," replied another girl with dark-red hair, "Near the abandon buildings."

"What are we waiting for?!" yelled one with black hair.

All of the girls headed up north, going as fast as they could to get Jess. Their speed of being a vampire went unnoticed for any humans to see. Quickly heading north, they saw the roofs of the buildings that lay abandon for many years. As they make it to the abandon neighbourhood. One of the girls caught a glimpse of someone heading to one of the buildings.

"Hey, I think I could see her," called the one whom has spotted her.

As all of them focus at one of the buildings, they too got a clear view on the person. Indeed it was Jess they saw, as they saw her opening the door of the abandon building, Jess looks around for a precaution if they have saw her or not. When it was clear for Jess, she immediately closes the door shut.

"Oh we got her now…" Ming-Ming said.

* * *

Jess presses her back against the wall, panting for breath and yet, she feels that _they'll_ catch her.

'_I need to hide…' _Jess thought, _'I think I can be able to hide upstairs.'_

She hurried up the stairs which creaked eerie sounds, and dust is spread free from laying there for some time. Reaching up to the second floor of the building, Jess heard a door opened loud and aggressively and she heard the voices that she didn't want to hear.

"We have got you, fledgling!" yelled Ming-Ming, "You can run, but you can't hide from us forever!"

The panic began to rise for Jess, as she made a quick decision going up. She rushed up the flight of stairs going up to the third floor, fourth and now fifth floor of the building. Once she made it up to the fifth floor, Jess hurries down the hall to find a place to hide, and she hopes that the hiding place would be damn good to be unnoticed.

She turns her head to see if the group had made it to the top and now on her tail, when she bumps into something or _someone_. Jess backs up a step to see what she hit, to realize that she hit a person.

It was a woman, somewhere around her twenties, with pale white skin. Her hair was long and red which reminds Jess of the flames of fire. Her eyes the colour of emeralds, stares at Jess in curiosity and darkly to her crystal-blue eyes. The woman was wearing a black corset top that suited her curves, and a dark-green long skirt with a slit going up to her mid-thighs on the right side of her body. It was then that Jess saw a tattoo on her arm, vines with leaves and thorns and on her wrist was a bloomed black rose.

Jess didn't know what to react or say to the woman. She would have apologies to her for bumping into her, and yet a group of angry girls are after Jess right now this moment.

"There you are you little bitch!!"

Jess turns around to see Ming-Ming and her crew several feet away. Ming-Ming looking very pissed for the comment and now this whole chase. They began to run toward Jess, and before Jess could turn and run away the woman came in front of Jess, and on cue the group of girls came into a halt.

Jess takes a look at the girls that stopped chasing her, and saw them with hinted fear on their faces.

"What is the meaning of this?!" declared the woman, "Why are you girls chasing a fledgling?!" Jess stares at the woman with shock. How did she know that Jess was a fledgling? Could she be a vampire? But the one thing that Jess could have known is that she never saw the woman in Blood Trillium.

A moment has passed till the woman spoke again.

"Well?!" then she looks at Ming-Ming, "Especially you, Ming-Ming! Tell me the reason why you are chasing her."

Ming-Ming took a step forward, and replied, "Morganna, I can explain, you see _this_ fledgling"- as she points to Jess-"has made a rude comment on us after we told her not to be with Brooklyn and she refuses to listen to us! I don't know why Brooklyn, who is the heir and at a higher rank, would go for a girl like her, who is at the low rank. So, I suggest her to forget about him, because one: he's so out of her league. And two: I am the only one meant for Brooklyn."

"Hey Ming-Ming," Jess called out, "The sentence that you mention about me in a low rank. It's _whom_, not who because whom is used (in literature) when a person that is unknown or a career professional, such as a teacher, _whom_ you don't know of."

Ming-Ming was fuming with rage now, and said in attitude, "Excuse me, since when do low ranks like you, tell me of my errors?!"

"Maybe the ones that were properly educated in a school, rather than taught in the _whorehouse_!" exclaimed Morganna, "You girls must better leave this fledgling alone or else!"

"Or what?!"

Morganna then stares at all the girls very darkly a sense that she'll make them suffer in pain, her emerald eyes have emphasized. The girls were beginning to get scared and not wanting to stay in the building for a while longer, they all fled down the stairs.

"Like I said, leave the fledgling alone or else!"

The sounds of foot steps on the stairs began to fade into silence, indicating that they must have return to the main floor and got out of the building. As for Jess, she stares in amazement, but wasn't aware what has happened since she was behind Morganna. Morganna then turns around to see Jess; her eyes back to normal and she tells her, "Come with me."

Morganna past by Jess as she walks down the hallway to open one of the doors at the left side. Jess hurries to catch up with Morganna and enter in the room where Morganna had entered.

Once in, Jess observes the room she was in. The room had a window at the opposite side of the door she enters, covered in tattered red curtains. Cobwebs hung all over the place, from the corners of the room, and on the pieces of furniture left in. The furniture covered in old ancient dusts, untouched for some time. The only things that were new were the two red loungers with a dark maroon coffee table in between the loungers.

Morganna sat on one of the red sofas, looking at sheets of papers on the small table with a lit candle to shine faintly in the darkness.

"Take a seat," she called Jess. Jess didn't hesitate but took her time going to the sofa that was on the other side of the coffee table and took her seat. It was a while that she waited for Morganna to speak or do anything, but she simply read the papers as if she never notices Jess was here in the first place.

"How long have you been a vampire?" she asked her eyes still on the papers.

"Almost two weeks ago," replied Jess.

"And in a short time, those girls had huge issues with you," Morganna commented as she looks up to Jess, "Also I wonder why they have picked on you. Can you explain to me about that? Oh, by the way, I am Morganna. But I prefer Morgan; it's short and suitable for this century. I am the leaders of _all_ females of Blood Trillium and Black Rose. Black Rose is the clan I served for many years, and this building that we are in is a neutral territory for the clans. So, tell me about you; your name, background, you know the rest…"

"Well," Jess began, "My name is Jessica Pacheco, but I don't mind people calling me Jess. I am seventeen years old, was born and raised in Canada, and it has been almost a year since I came to Japan for a scholarship in the visual arts."

"Keep going."

"So, about three months ago, I met Brooklyn at a beach party…Brooklyn is-"

"Don't worry about explaining him, I know who he is. He's a vampire, a young adult and the heir of Blood Trillium."

'_Brooklyn never have told me he was an heir,' _Jess thought, _'Maybe I'll ask him about that.'_

"Anyway, I got to know him well and we have dated till I found out who he really is. He told me to keep his secret a secret, and that was a promise I have kept till _that _day. Some guy tried to kill Brooklyn, but I got in the way and I was going to die. But Brooklyn offers me to become a vampire, at first I didn't want to, but I changed my mind when he said he cares for me…So, I am now a vampire as of today, and the many tomorrows I'll be awakening to."

"My dear, can you explain of Brooklyn caring for you? What do you mean by that?"

"Um…Brooklyn and I are in _love_ with each other. Ming-Ming and the others were ganging up on me because Brooklyn was paying attention to me since we are together and in love…"

Morgan's reaction was in shock and of embarrassment. She didn't know what to say about that. But like people would say back in her time, once a couple is in love, they are in love till the end of time. At the same time, the theory that she believes for the reason Ming-Ming and the other girls were up on Jess' throat, because of the age and rank differences in vampire years. Of course for humans, they wouldn't mind since Brooklyn was nineteen and Jess is seventeen years old a little gap of age difference. But in the world of vampires, it's a major difference. Brooklyn is close to about 230 years old, a young adult and an heir and Jess just became a vampire and starting at the rank of fledgling.

"Jess," Morgan explains, "I believe it's very nice that you and Brooklyn are together and in love, especially for Brooklyn since he has been independent for many, many years…but here's a little word of wisdom for you to think about. Although you and Brooklyn are happy about it, as shown with the females you were running from, they didn't approve of it. In the rules, even it's technically not written, although relationships with major differences of ranks can be found, not many enjoy it. What I am saying is that I want you to keep you relationship close to Brooklyn, but be careful… many things can turn into consequences of what you are doing right now."

"Oh, I think I understand now…" Jess trailed off, "I'll try to be careful with my relationship with Brooklyn."

"Very well then, in the meantime, you must go back to Blood Trillium. The night is going away in a few hours, and this is not a good place to stay over the day. But if you have any concerns or questions, come to this place at any night, I'll be here to help out."

"Alright I'll go."

Jess got up from the seat, and hurries to the door to exit. Before she did, she turns to Morgan and called her name, "Morgan."

"Yes, what is it?"

"I want to thank you for everything you did for me."

"It's no problem, but now you must go."

Jess simply nodded a yes, and exits out of the room, closing the door shut. Morgan was the only one left alone in the room.

"I can sense that she is _different_ than the girls I see and grew with in Blood Trillium and Black Rose. I believe it's her differences that Brooklyn loves her for who she is, instead of who she is not."

**

* * *

**

Fin!! It's French for End!! Sorry again for the update due to many things I explain to you about before. Please forgive me and don't forget to review!!

**P.S. Please tell you friends or other authors in reading this!! Because there will be something going on that will shock you!!**

**Starlight Angel101**

**Peace Out.**


	25. Jylz Draus

**Sorry for the long wait... Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. P.S. ASK PEOPLE TO READ IT!! Long story short, I know some may not like Brooklyn, but please give it a chance and read it, is all I got to say. Besides I'm desparate for some reviews LMAO!!**

**Summary, Rated, Warnings, Genres, Pairing and OC Profiles are in Chapter One if needed.**

**Disclaimer: **StarlightAngel101, DOES NOT own Beyblade, and OCs that belong to any authors I mention along the chapters. StarlightAngel101 owns story plot, Jess (OC), and other OCs that belongs to me and mention along the chapters.

**A legend to help out when reading…**

"Hello" – Talking

_Memories are to cherish forever. _- Flashbacks

'_Hello,' _– Thinking, Announcements (on radio, PA, etc.)

"_To be or Not To be," _– Quotes (will appear at the beginning of chapters)

_Any word that is in Italic _– Empathize the word

_**God send me an angel, From the heavens above **_– Lyrics or a letter/note, e-mails, text messages, posters

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-five

**Jylz Draus**

_"A real friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out."_

"Here you go Jess," Brooklyn said, as he handed Jess the book that got him to know more of Blood Trillium and the history of vampires: "Leaders of Vampirism: Kouichi".

He places the book on top of the four books that he suggests Jess should read in order to understand more of the vampire's life. Jess was observing one of books, reading a bit before she looks up to Brooklyn with one more to read.

"Wow, all these books to understand the life of vampires?" she replied.

"Yes, from history, to laws, and a book about blood," he explains as he looks at the cover of the book Jess is reading.

"Different kinds of blood," Jess added, "Especially the _ancient_ blood, you have it right?"

Brooklyn sits beside Jess, and observes the page about the ancient blood.

"Yes, I do have it," he replied, "the blood that runs in my veins is ancient for over a thousand years since Kouichi became a vampire. This ancient blood is said to be powerful, therefore those with the blood are powerful. Those with the ancient blood today are me, Boris, Voltaire and… _Kai_…"

Jess looks up to Brooklyn when he said Kai. It was full of sadness, and concern.

"Brooklyn, can you tell me who Kai is?"

"Kai was a member of Black Rose, and Voltaire's heir to being the next elder. He and I had these competitions when we first met, when Blood Trillium and Black Rose got along at least. Until _that_ night… it was said that he left the clan, even though he wasn't allow to at his age."

"Does anyone know why he did that?"

Brooklyn shook his head and replied, "No… not even the elder knows why Kai have exile himself."

Everything went silent after what Brooklyn has said about Kai. Jess felt it was her fault for asking that question of the ancient blood. Now, Jess wanted to change the subject to lighten the atmosphere.

"Brooklyn," she started, "Ming-Ming has recently told me about you being the heir of Blood Trillium. I believe it is true, but why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I think I may have forgotten to explain to you about that," answered Brooklyn, "when I told you my secret. If I did have a choice, I wouldn't tell it, because I don't want to end up suffering like the celebrities in Japan and America. You know the fans and the paparazzi."

"I bet it was mostly the fans, not the paparazzi you didn't want to suffer in. And when it comes to fans, I believe this especially involve the _girls_ in Blood Trillium."

Brooklyn slid his arm around Jess' waist, smiles to her and said, "You're right about that, but there is _one_ girl I have who is a fan, and it's someone that makes me feel relaxed…You."

Jess smiles back at Brooklyn, as Brooklyn cups her cheek with his unoccupied hand, and place a quick kiss on her lips before pulling back. She rested her head on one side of his chest as he wraps the one that held her cheeks around her waist, and held her close to him. Both stay at their place in bliss, not wanting their loving moment to end.

"I'm glad we were able to have the night off, for this," Brooklyn said.

"Even I am relieved," Jess replied, "Having to do those chores around the clock. I managed to get up early to clean and refill the jars with blood, and labeled them whether its' animal blood or human blood."

Brooklyn softly laughs at her, even though he had been in her shoes to have done all those chores.

"Don't worry Jess, _eventually_ when you get older in vampire years you'll be free from chores and have fun in the night."

* * *

Over the next few nights, Jess has been reading the books, to help her gain more knowledge and understanding of vampirism, especially how Blood Trillium runs. Once she had discovered, that females had to work harder than males in order to get the respect and higher ranks, it was running by sexism. This got on her nerves, and some of her friends back in Canada said that she was a feminist. She got to agree on that because she tries to convince the girls to beat the guys in girls against boys' volleyball game. But they lost in the end, and she was piss off about it.

Even if Jess spoke her voice about how the clan rulings were sexist, there was no point. Maybe if she was at Brooklyn's age and an heir she would, but at her rank it was the lowest in the pyramid and being a female was different.

Jess deeply sighs of the life she had to be use to till she gets to a higher rank, with more respect among the people she'll be growing up with.

She looks at the book, that she has been reading but she decides to read some vampire history. Searching for the book Brooklyn gave her to read, she found it beside the futon that she was lying on top of. The book was red and a velvet covering and silver letterings at the spine of it. "Leaders of Vampirism: Kouichi".

Jess propped herself up so, that she could sit with her legs crossed and the book set on her lap.

Flipping the cover over, the first page she saw was the title again, only in black calligraphy ink. Then the next page was a little introduction about Kouichi. Jess begins to read on what the person wrote about him.

_**This is about a leader who starts it all… A leader that has begin his journey for acceptance… But he was blessed with power, immortality and love. Everything that seemed to give happiness had a price, and he lost everything by the power of raging darkness. Thus he created the community of vampires, that live on to this very day…**_

_**It was started long ago, when Kouichi was just a human, a mortal…**_

* * *

By approximately twenty-seven pages, Jess finished reading of the history of Kouichi. Her reflection on him can be described as longing to belong, and yet not happy for what happened to the love of his life, and even giving parts of his power to the many humans wishing to become vampires. Even worse that he committed suicide, indicating of his low self-esteem to keep walking among the earth, and the disappearance of the third clan formed, Dark Lillium.

Jess decides her choice of not continuing the book, for now, because of the reflections and thoughts happening in her mind. On the bright side, she'll have something to do whenever she gets the free time from the chores and all. Right now, she wanted to relax with a minute or two of fresh, cool night air of October… About three to four months she had become a vampire, and so far not a lot of things have happen lately.

She went into her closet, to wear something warm for the cold October night. After a few minutes of finding something to wear, she got change quickly, and fixes her hair at the mirror. Wearing a green t-shirt, jeans, and a black sweater-like jacket zipped half-way up along with white runners. But looking at herself at the mirror, she found it astounding that people would easily fool themselves believing that she is a normal human being. But many years from now, she'll lose the reflection of herself, and she would be closer away from no longer having the properties of being a human.

Exiting the room, she past by the girls that are her dorm mates down the halls. Jess could sense them glare darkly at her, but they haven't done any harm to her since their whole encounter with Morgan. Finally exiting out of the female dorms, she enters into the foyer/lounger room, to then hear voices of males.

"Come on Jylz, admit that you are a loser!!" called one male.

"No way!" replied another voice.

Jess looks for the owners of the voices, to see a group of males ganging up on another male. The one that's getting picked on has blond hair, and grey eyes. Like all of the rest, he was pale. But in his eyes, it shows some sense of fear but defending himself against a group of people that are like him.

"Come on, say it!!"

"And I said no!"

Without warning, the supposed leader of the male group, grabs the blond teen by the collar of his shirt, lifting him up to then push him against the wall hard. He slides down to the floor, and as he looks up, he felt small from the gang.

"So, Jylz, are you going to admit now?"

"Leave him alone!!"

All the males, including Jylz look up to see Jess running towards them. Once she reaches to them she stops in front of Jylz and spreads her arms out.

The male vampires that were now in front of Jess and Jylz, were amused of her actions.

"Excuse me fledgling," the leader said, "but you have to move aside, because were pressuring this little punk that he is a complete loser."

"No way," Jess replied.

"What did you say?" he asked with attitude.

"I mean to say is I'm not moving, pick on somebody your own size and rank!"

The group began to laugh, as if Jess' words were a joke. Jylz just stares at her, a fledgling trying to save his butt from all of this commotion.

"Hey Jylz, do you need a fledgling to help you out from us, that is just pathetic!!"

They laughed harder, than ever it was then that Jylz tries to convince Jess to get out of here.

"Go away," he said, "I can deal with this on my own."

"No, I am not leaving…" Jess replied.

"Okay, but I'm serious!!" the leader explained, "You better move right now so we can deal with the little bastard."

"MAKE ME!!"

Jess must have felt that she should of regret on what she said, because the next thing she knew the leader of the group aggressively pushes Jess hard against the floor. It hurts for Jess as she too slides down on the floor in a mild pain that wouldn't be easy to recover fast.

Jylz couldn't believe that she had gone through, to end up like he was right now. But she was trying to stand up for him, which he felt glad that one person has the guts to stand their ground. To return the little favor, Jylz got up and then punches the leader at the chest.

The leader backs up from Jylz, and he stood perfectly fine, and then laughs at Jylz.

"Dude, you hit like a girl!!" he exclaimed. The groupies that hang with the leader then laugh.

Jess looks up to see Jylz, getting humiliated at, and feeling that she couldn't do anything for him.

"You know what," one of the groupies said, "If he hits like a girl, he could then join the girl's dorm."

"Oh wait!" called another, "They don't accept _fags_ like you!!"

All of them laughed like demons, as they leave the lounger room. People that were there and saw the situation didn't do nothing, or say anything. They continue with their activities, as if the problem never exists.

Jylz, seeing them gone turns around to see Jess. Jess manages to get up from the floor, and when she saw Jylz's face, his expression was emotionless. She felt ashamed for being involved in the first place, and to help herself to get out of his sight Jess walks past by Jylz and headed outside for the night.

His emotion then turns to sympathy for the girl that left in shame…

'_She was trying to help.'_

* * *

"Basically, the guy that tried to get the girl so he can rape her, ended up at the hospital after I have beaten him up," Garland explained as he, Brooklyn, Crusher and Mystel were playing a game of President. They were at Garland's dorm room, to chill out for the night. "So it turns out that the girl was drugged at a bar, so it was an opportunity for me to drink her, but I left her out in the cold… I'm not sure what happened to her after that."

Garland then place a pair of threes' on the table, it was then Crusher's turn. He then places a pair of sevens' on the pile. Brooklyn observes the cards that Crusher played, and after put in a pair of jacks' on the pile.

"Hey guys have you heard that the new fledgling tried to stand up to a group of guys here?" asked Mystel.

"Who is the fledgling?" Garland asked, but then remembers the girl that Brooklyn changed a few months ago, "You mean, the girl with the dark-brown hair; the fledgling?"

Brooklyn looks up at Mystel, for he knew that they were talking about Jess.

"Uh huh, well the fledgling tried to defend Jylz, you know the youngest male member in Blood Trillium. It didn't turn out good, when the leader of the group pushed her against the wall. Jylz reacted by punching them, but the group left in laughter."

"What happened then?"

"The fledgling left Jylz alone in shame, and she was heading outside last time I check."

Mystel places a two on the table, meaning it was the highest number he could place. He moves the old pile away for a new pile and place three nines' on the table. Garland and Crusher saw the cards play, and both of them pass, since they don't have higher cards to beat it.

Brooklyn smirk at the cards played, it was according to his strategy. He places two twos' on the pile canceling the triple nines'. Thus with the new pile to be made, he place one more two in, then four aces' and lastly a pair of kings' on the pile. Brooklyn, has no more cards in his hand the first, therefore he have won the round.

"Looks like I am from Vice Janitor to President, now," he answered.

"I guess you're pretty good, than we thought," Garland answered.

"Yep, that's why I'm going to take a break and get something to drink; I'll be right back for the next round."

Brooklyn got up from his seat and headed out of Garland's room, closing the paper door behind him.

However, Garland got a good guess, where Brooklyn might go to… to see the girl that he changed long ago.

* * *

Jess stares into the deep waters at the beach. Her feet gently touching the surface of the cold water, her shoes and socks were neatly set beside her on the wooden docks. The air of the salt water overwhelm her, it was so relaxing at this time of night. No one to bug her, as she won't be bugging any people, or vampires, everything was certainly peaceful.

Her eyes observe her reflection on the water, the water unsteady, as it made her face look like different shapes.

It was then that she saw, another reflection on the ocean. It wasn't her reflection, but this reflection was blurry as if it didn't want to see its' owner's face.

Jess turns to see who it was, and once she did her face went emotionless. It was the same guy that she tried to defend.

"Uh," Jylz began, "hey there."

Jess quickly got up from where she sat, and put on her shoes and socks. Finishing putting on her shoes, she goes in front of Jylz and then replied, "Listen, I am sorry for being a _bother some_ person. Okay? I'm sorry to interfere on what has happened, and if you want me to get out of your sight for _good_, you don't have asked."

She was about to walk past Jylz, when he gently grabs her by the arm, not letting her go for her to listen to him.

"Let go of me…" Jess requested in a low tone.

"Not, if you listen to me first," Jylz replied.

"Fine… I'll listen," Jess added.

Jylz, let go of her arm as soon as she said it, which cause Jess to find it odd. He had let go of her after she promises to listen to what he has to say. She would have probably thought that he would keep a grip on her till he was done saying what he has to say. Now with that little action he did, Jess may have some second thoughts about him… but now she has to wait before judging to hear his words.

"Look, about the little conflict I had with those _bastards_, I am sorry for seeing you get hit by them, and as well for me to tell you to stay off. As well, I want to say thank you for trying to help me out, though it didn't went well as you probably expect to be. At least someone had the guts to stand up for probably everything."

With the words he said, apologizing and thanking her, Jess felt sorry for giving him, an attitude before he grabbed her to talk to her. She deserves to give him an apology.

"Wow… I'm sorry to give you an attitude problem a while ago," Jess replied, "But I thought you would be like the _rest_ proud to be at a higher rank, and shunning and picking on those who are lower than them."

"You're telling me," Jylz commented, "Honestly, the people I have been with for so long are like proud of their ranks as if we are in high school and they believe they are popular."

"Not _everyone_…" Jess explains, "I don't want to be popular, but I want my voice to be heard to show them that I can do everything and anything."

"I thought you _are_ doing everything," Jylz commented, as he laughed at the joke he made.

Jess realizes what he meant and she begins to giggle and laugh, at his joke; it was funny.

"But I understand on what you mean," Jylz replied, "By the way, I'm Jylz Draus."

His hand stretches out in front of Jess, a sign that he wanted her to shake her hand as an introduction.

"My name is Jessica Pacheco, but I prefer Jess," Jess explains as she gave Jylz a hand shake of peace, introduction, and a new beginning of them being friends…

Not far from them, Brooklyn gazes at the scenery in front of him.

Jess and Jylz shaking hands, and once they were done; they continue to talk more, maybe about themselves.

'_Looks like Jess have found a friend,' _Brooklyn thought, _'At least she has someone beside of me to talk, and be with.'_

He softly smiles, of Jess to have a friend, and thus left the two alone in silence…

* * *

"Jess!" Brooklyn called, "Wait up!"

Jess was walking back to Blood Trillium, after having a good conversation with Jylz. When she heard Brooklyn's voice, Jess stops walking and waits for Brooklyn to catch up with her.

Brooklyn managed to meet up with her, his breathing pace was a little out of normal since he didn't use any inhuman speed to get to her sooner.

"Hi Brooklyn," Jess greeted him, as both of them embrace each other. It was at least to keep their love in a small secret from anyone else.

"I'm glad I caught up with you, cause I want to ask you something," Brooklyn explained, "You see, Blood Trillium at times throws competitions for those willing to fight, and winners receive prizes in the end. Anyway, I want to ask you if you want to come and see me in the competition. Of all the faces that I will see, I want to see you cheering or hoping for me. So, will you come?"

Jess simply smile and replied, "Sure, I will… When's the competition?"

"It's happening two days from now. But I'm glad that you'll come."

"You're welcome Brooklyn," Jess said as she places a kiss on Brooklyn's cheeks.

They believe that they'll see each other in the competition…

* * *

"Attention all Blood Trillium," Boris said, as all of the members that served the clan look up to him with respect. "The competition is now ready to begin, thus those who are willing to attend may come into the throne room."

Hearing the announcement, all of the vampires went to the throne, and even Jess. Hoping to see Brooklyn win another competition, after all he was the heir to Blood Trillium and he won ever competition he's been in,

Jess blend in with the other vampires, hoping to get in without any bruises, feeling them pushing her around…more like punching to her, but the pain didn't hurt much.

Two vampires were at the door, letting all the vampires come in as if they are the guards of the throne room. They see every male, female, old and young head into the throne room and allow them to pass. However, they spotted a person that wasn't allow to go in, thus one of them stretch his arm out and explain, "I'm sorry, but you can't go."

"Excuse me?" Jess said, "Why can't I go?!"

"Because…" the other vampire answered in a low dark tone, "You are a fledgling. According to the rules of vampirism, fledglings aren't allowed to witness, learn or use defense or how to fight, but especially for _female _fledglings."

"So, you must leave or else you can suffer the consequences."

Jess was shock, upset and angry all together. Giving up beginning to argue back at them, she turns her back against them around and walk away from the doors to the throne room. She wouldn't be able to see Brooklyn fight his way in the competition, as he wouldn't be able to see her in the crowd.

"Oh, by the way…" called one of the "guards", "There's some blood jars that needs to be filled, so do it!"

Boy, she wanted to beat the shit out of them…

* * *

The lounger room was certainly empty, that a single pin drop can make it echo through the room. Only Jess was the only one left, alone and unable to see the tournament going on. But a few times she heard the sounds of screaming fans and a voice to declare the winner of the rounds… apparently, she couldn't hear it clear on who's winning or not.

With the jars filled and done, she had nothing else to do, besides to wait for the tournament to end.

She sighs deeply…

"Jess?"

She quickly looks up to see, who the person is. Only two people are wise enough to call her actual name, besides "fledgling", Brooklyn, or Jylz…

It turns out to be Jylz.

"Hi, Jylz…" Jess said, but yet bewilderment came to her. Why wasn't Jylz at the tournament? Jylz was old enough to go and witness, learn, and use self defense; he was around 72 years old in vampire years. "How come you aren't seeing or joining the tournament going on?"

"Well… I wasn't interested to see the competition, or even joining it," Jylz replied, "Why are you sitting here alone?"

A pause moment of silence fell on her…

"Let me guess… You can't see the tournament, because of your rank, so they kicked you out."

"And looks like we have a winner," Jess responded sarcastically.

"Come on Jess," Jylz explained as he sat beside her on the couch, "Everyone has been through it, even I. But look on the bright side, once you out of your fledgling rank you can then learn, witness and use defense. Then when you join tournaments, you can kicked people's butts dead, and prove them a girl can do anything!"

She felt lighten up on that small speech Jylz had given her. She smiles to Jylz, and said, "Thanks…"

"Anytime…But to kill the time of twenty years," he said as he reach out from his pocket a deck of cards, "How about we play a card game?"

* * *

The crowd was cheering for him…

He had gone too far, to quit as he was against his opponent for the number one title, as well claiming the prize of this tournament.

Brooklyn has been battling for less than five minutes and now he's ready to take his enemy out. Brooklyn's been studying on his every move, though he thought that his opponent had no moves since he's been focusing on offense the whole time. No defense or agility, but for sure, one mistake and then he's down like a dog.

Two swords collide, making screech sounds… but it wasn't loud enough over the screams of witnesses seeing the tournament from the beginning. But mostly they were there for one… the heir of the throne.

So, it was time for him to do so…

As his enemy, went on one strike with his sword, Brooklyn defended himself with his sword, then moving it against his enemy's sword. Just when the male competitor thought he was able to retrieve his sword to attack again, Brooklyn manages to punch him in the abdomen.

His opponent was sent flying against the floor, a few feet away from Brooklyn. A few seconds later, he tries to get up from the ground, but collapse completely to the floor.

When it was clear as a whistle, the referee then responded, "Jonathon is unable to fight, thus Brooklyn is the winner of the tournament!"

The crowd cheered in joy that their beloved heir had once again won another tournament.

As the crowd cheer, Brooklyn observes the room of people, till his expression of being victorious was wiped out eventually. The one that he was looking for wasn't in sight… Where was _she_?

* * *

Playing card games really kill the time fast. She heard the crowd roared loudly, thinking that someone must have won… To bad for her she wasn't able to see Brooklyn fight his way to the top.

"Jess, it's your turn…" Jylz said.

"Thanks," she replied, she needed someone to keep her fro being distracted from the thoughts that came to her. She observes the cards she have received; a jack of spade, two red twos', and one club of seven. She and Jylz were currently playing Crazy Eights Countdown, and this was their fourth game. Jess taught Jylz of how the game works, and the rules of it.

Looking back at the pile, the card that was laid was a red diamond of four… Thus, she placed the two red twos' on the pile, with the diamond of two at the bottom and said, "Pick up four."

He obeyed the rule of the twos' and picked up four cards from the deck, and placed it in his hand. He had about nine cards in total, and he knew he sucked at this game, but he was a beginner. Just like Jess being a beginner as a fledgling in Blood Trillium… Everyone must have to be a beginner at some time in their lives.

With both of them not aware of the scenery in front of them, Brooklyn comes into the empty lounger room, buttoning his black coat, to see Jess with a guy playing cards. At first, Brooklyn kind of finds it odd, that a male would play a game with Jess, a girl who had been a fledgling for a few months. But there was only one way to find out…

He went towards them, but behind Jess and with both of his hands on her shoulders, she quickly turns around to see him.

Jess felt happy to see Brooklyn once again, but at the same time, she was upset that she didn't saw or even been there for support.

"Hi Brooklyn," Jess said, her tone was quiet.

"Hey, what happen with you Jess?" Brooklyn asked, "Where were you at the competition?"

"…I didn't go," she replied.

"What? You didn't go why?"

"I didn't have a choice Brooklyn. The people who were at the front of the doors told me I wasn't allow entering because of my rank. I'm not allowed to witness, learn or use defense or weapons."

His head cocked slight back, "Oh…now I remember. I'm sorry that you weren't there to see me fight my way to the top."

"It's alright…" but then she realized that Jylz was there, feeling that it was rude; she decides to introduce Jylz to Brooklyn.

"Oh Brooklyn, I want to introduce you to my new friend. This is Jylz."

Brooklyn looks up to the blonde and he knew in his mind this was the guy Jess tried to defend from the male gang.

Jylz's eyes stare at Brooklyn and he greeted, "Hello there, Brooklyn."

"Nice to meet you Jylz," he replied but then went back to Jess, "I want to ask you if you have any chores for tomorrow night."

"Well, tomorrow, I'm going to do the girls' laundry, which included sewing and washing… that's it, why?"

"Because," he said as he holds Jess' hand with his, "I want to have some quality time with you." His lips gently kiss her hand.

Jess' cheeks flush in pink, but she wasn't aware that Jylz was witnessing this little moment. Was there something more between Brooklyn and her?

"Going to the docks, rocking in a boat, and admiring the autumn season…It's going to be the last week for renting and rowing boats. So, I thought it would be an opportunity for us to try it out before winter comes."

"Sure Brooklyn, I'll go."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow night." He places a quick kiss on her cheeks, before leaving out of the lounger room. As well in time before a few more people join in for a cup of blood or two.

"Jess," Jylz said.

It was then that Jess realizes did Jylz saw what was going on?

"Can you tell me what's between you and _him_?"

She feels it was time to tell Jylz her secret relationship. However her mind gave her possibilities of what would happen if she did tell him. Would he tell? Or would he laugh it off and respect her love life? She's going to take the risk.

"I would, but I need to tell you it in private…" she answered, "It's not really _safe_ if I tell you it here and now."

Jylz mouthed an 'oh', as he nodded in agreement that they should take it somewhere else.

"How about we take it outside?"

* * *

It was one of those nights in October that it would be colder. So cold that your fingers can't move, and you could be able to see your breath escape from the warmth of your mouth.

Jess and Jylz sat beside each other at a bench in a deserted park. Children and adults no longer play in the night, especially in a night of October.

She shivered from the cold, regretting of changing her mind for not wearing a thicker sweater. But the cold did not stop her to tell her secret about her and Brooklyn being a couple. Explaining how she met him when she was a human, and their first kiss. As well how Brooklyn saved her life, after she attempts to save him from _Ian_. She even told him about the time of the jealous females in Blood Trillium, and Morgan's advice of her relationship.

"And that's why I told Brooklyn that we should keep our love a secret," Jess finished her story.

She looks up to Jylz to see his reaction, if he has understood or not.

Jylz was shock, and amazed all over about Jess' story of her and Brooklyn. But he understand that many doesn't approve different ranks to be in love or have a relationship at all in all of the clans, even though they didn't made a rule about that.

"Wow… I must agree with Morgan about the elders and most members not approving of your love with Brooklyn," he said, "but here me out, I say it was wise for you and Brooklyn to keep it a secret."

"You think so?"

"Yeah…Here's an idea, I'll compare your story with Cinderella."

A sound of bluff came from Jess' mouth and she said, "Cinderella?"

"Well, it was either that or Romeo and Juliet. But Romeo and Juliet isn't good cause of two things. One… neither of you too ever met each other's family, so that crosses out family feud. And secondly, both Romeo and Juliet died, but you and Brooklyn have died once and now still alive as vampires."

She giggles and laughs, at the explanation Jylz had said.

"Okay, okay, so tell me how am I compared to with Cinderella?"

"Alrighty then, so here's the story. At the beginning of Cinderella, her two evil step-sisters and step-mother forced Cinderella to do all of the chores around the house. You, Jess are _Cinderella_. Like her, you are just a fledgling who do all of the chores needed in Blood Trillium, and the females would be your-" he made his hands to form quotation marks, "'_step-sisters_'.

"But one day, the _prince_… that's Brooklyn, needed someone to wed, so a ball was thrown and all were invited. The step-sisters were excited about the ball, and so was Cinderella. But both the step-mother and the step-sisters, manages to make you busy, that you wouldn't go. Thus, they left as you wish you would go to the ball.

"Then your _fairy godmother_ appears to help you to go to the ball. With a beautiful gown, and the glass slippers, including transportation, you managed to make it to the ball. During the ball the prince saw you, so he goes up to you and both of you two dance the night away, and kiss, until the clock strikes twelve. You flee, to leave only a glass slipper as a clue for the prince.

"The next day, rumors back and forth came to the place that you are labeled a maid, about the fitting of the glass slipper. That those who ever fit will be suited for the prince's bride-to-be. Some how the _step-mother_ suspiciously know what you been up to, so you are faced an obstacle; Cinderella was locked in her room so she would never go out to try the slipper.

"But eventually, with help, you managed to go and try the slipper. It fits, thus, you and Brooklyn will be married and lived happily ever after…"

"I say you are pretty good with story telling," Jess commented, "Was there something behind this little explanation?"

It was a moment till Jylz spoke…

"All I could say is keep your love a secret," he said, "but eventually, they will know and maybe by the time it comes to be revealed, you and Brooklyn will be happy together at last."

Without any warning, Jess hugged Jylz, and he went blushing and feeling awkward.

"Jess, what are you doing?"

"I'm hugging you as thanks for everything… You know, I feel as if you are an older brother to me."

"Wow… that's the first time someone made a complement to me since ever…"

Jess parted from the embrace of her hug, and looks at him with confusion.

"No one ever complemented you?"

"Well… there was one time that I felt complemented to a girl, but I was a fool of love."

"What happened?"

Jylz leans back at the park bench, taking a deep breath of the cold night air ready to tell Jess what happened to him.

"Before I was a vampire…" he began, "it was 1928, and at the time I was in Poland. I had a family; a mother, a father, and a little sister. Like very day of my life after the World War I, I spent a lot of time with my friends. It was one night that I met the loveliest girl ever. She had a pale complexion that the moon shines her as if her skin glowed in the night, midnight-black hair, and eyes like the leaves of summer. Of all of the friends I have, she chosen me, because she said I was certainly kind and respectful than all of them.

"We went to the lake, restaurants, and shows, and we have a blast. I fell in love with her after we dated a few times during the week. Then one night, she asked me if I wanted to be with her forever… Of course I said yes, absolutely, she told me to close my eyes and I respond. At first I didn't know what was going on, but then something sharp pierce my skin, and the next thing I knew I was in total darkness.

"She was a vampire?" Jess asked.

"Yes, she was…" he answered, "By the time I woke up; I was in a place I never knew of. It was dark, but when I got into a room with other people I asked where was I. Their responses were Blood Trillium, in Japan, and I am a vampire just like them.

"The next thing I knew, I wanted to speak to Jade; that was her name. I managed to see her with a group of girls, so I went up to them… They stared at me, like I was a stranger, disgusted, but then they laugh… the laughter was so sinister-like, I didn't know what's going on. The one I thought she was in love with me explain to me that I was a tool for a bet, and she won."

A flashback of his life 77 years ago went past by him, hearing the cold words Jade told him.

"_Jade I don't get it…" he said, "What are you laughing? I thought you love me…"_

"_You are such a fool. I was pretending to like you because I wanted to win the bet of being the first to change a human male. And please, I wouldn't be caught dead being in love with a __loser__ like __you__!"_

_The girls continue to laugh, as Jylz ran away from them. He went hiding in the shadows like a loser. He was one of the people who are usually used as tools for one's advantage._

"Jylz…are you okay?"

Jylz snaps back from the dark memories of his past, and he looks back at Jess. She showed sympathy for him being like a puppet on strings, letting the person to control at their will.

"I'm fine…" he responded, "but my life was never the same. Being far away from the family I was raised, I had to suffer of each of them being dead as I lived on. And what was worse is that I have been the victim, a toy to be kicked around in the dirt."

His expression was sad and lonely. He turns to Jess, as she saw his face, his eyes begin to water. He quickly wiped away the water in his eyes; being an idiot to show how sensitive he was look back in the dark days.

"But Jess," he said, facing her once more without the depression on his face, "I want to thank you for hearing me out. At least _one_ person has the sympathy and loyalty toward those who are low-ranks…well high-rank for me and Brooklyn."

He then quickly hugged Jess, which surprise her at first, but she return the embrace of comfort.

"It's been too long since I have last seen my little sister," he explained, "yet you remind me of her, like you are a sister to me than a friend. Thanks…"

"No problem Jylz…"

The friendship between the two was strong from the last few days, growing like a sister and a brother in a place that is dark and now their home… How long will it last?

**

* * *

**

I am finally done!! Hope you guys review, and stay in touch for the next chapter of Our Bloody Memories!!

**Peace Out, StarlightAngel101**

**CLUE: Grieving and loneliness overwhelm the atmosphere… But what is worse if one person sees the bond between two lovers, and now the person is now in lust from envy… What is the mystery to this bond and why? **


	26. Discovery

**Summary, Rated, Warnings, Genres, Pairing and OC Profiles are in Chapter One if needed.**

**Disclaimer: **StarlightAngel101, DOES NOT own Beyblade, and OCs that belong to any authors I mention along the chapters. StarlightAngel101 owns story plot, Jess (OC), and other OCs that belongs to me and mention along the chapters.

**A legend to help out when reading…**

"Hello" – Talking

_Memories are to cherish forever. _- Flashbacks

'_Hello,' _– Thinking, Announcements (on radio, PA, etc.)

"_To be or Not To be," _– Quotes (will appear at the beginning of chapters)

_Any word that is in Italic _– Empathize the word

_**God send me an angel, From the heavens above **_– Lyrics or a letter/note, e-mails, text messages, posters

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-six:

 **Discovery**

"_Discovery can be proclaimed as a moment of joy and celebration of something new… But there are discoveries that can lead to tragedy and darkness, and has consequences."_

Morgan scans the two lists, in which a few months from now, she must make a decision that impacts to the female vampires. The two lists consist of all of the females, who are old enough in their vampire years to be eligible to become her _apprentice_.

It was one of the few rules that was made young than all of the rules that were passed down for a thousands years since Kouichi's commitment of creating a vampire community hidden under the human world. Ever since the sudden death of the previous female leader, it is accustom to choose a successor. Yet, until the leader of the female vampires past on, the future leader must follow the rules and expectations of becoming one.

This was a frustration to her, because she has seen all of the vampires of Blood Trillium and Black Rose, and she felt all of them were the same. All were power-hungry to become her apprentice.

"You know you have to choose… no matter their motive or who they are," said a male voice.

Morgan turns to see her mate, Voltaire, elder of the Black Rose.

"I am aware of that, but these girls don't have the potential to know the values and duties of being even an apprentice."

"But don't forget it's now part of the rules to choose one who have experience many years of being a vampire, as well knows music and dance."

"Of course…"

"Don't forget that you have a few months, and there could be possibilities that you may found a female suitable for this opportunity… it that understood?"

"Yes," she responded.

"Good. Now if you excuse me, I'll be heading to the throne room to see how my clan is developing…"

Voltaire headed out of the room that she and he rest during the day. Closing the paper-doors behind him, Morgan went back to the lists. She thought for a moment of what Voltaire had told her, with her decision she decides to not think about it for a while.

'_Maybe he's right…'_ she thought, _'If I leave it alone for a while, and see how the females are doing, I may be able to find out who is wise and reliable enough to take this major role for the clans of Japan…'_

* * *

At Blood Trillium, Boris was currently working on some papers in his study room. It was almost the same thing he had always been doing when ever there's no competitions, celebrations, or bored out of his mind to observe his clan growing stronger than ever.

Winter in Japan was going to an end and then spring would finally arrived, something Boris didn't like. The long darks days of hunting will be gone till next year, and the overcast of cloudy periods almost everyday will be gone.

His thoughts were interrupted by a few knocks at the door.

"Come in," he called.

The door was opened to reveal one of his many good-rank vampires.

"Sir, I come in with some news," he said.

"And what is the news you have?" Boris demanded.

"That one of the male has committed _suicide_. We've had a feeling about it after his room was all clean and he was gone for over a few days."

"Who is the one to be killed?"

"The youngest of the male vampires…"

No signs of sympathy, or even sorrow for a loss cam upon Boris' face.

"Oh well, as long at it isn't someone well known here… besides we can be able to replace him with some human willing to have immortality. So, off you go."

"Yes Boris."

* * *

Winter's final snowflakes were falling down gently, as for the cold wasn't going to warm up for a little longer. For Jess, she didn't stop to admire the moment, because she was looking for Jylz. She was searching for him, and for so long she was starting to worry.

'_This isn't normal for Jylz not showing up,' _she thought, _'I need to find him to know if he's okay.'_

Jess quickly paces her walking, to running, trying to figure out where Jylz could be.

Going from one place to the next… Heading to the docks of the icy waters of the beach, she observes the scenery hoping to find a silhouette, or anything that could be a sign Jylz was here.

"JYLZ!" she called out. Her voice echoing the area, she waited for a response.

One second…

…Two seconds…

…Three seconds…

There wasn't a voice that replied back to her. Jylz wasn't here.

She then hurries to the next place where she may be able to see him, the park.

Some people were still awake at this hour, 1 AM in the morning. Some were walking drunk from parties or bars that were closing for the night. But she didn't care of the people around her; all she cares about is her friend.

Within a few minutes, she arrived at the park. Cover in blankets of winter's white snow, the park was empty, but it didn't help her much. There were footprints everywhere, many were children, others were adults and she couldn't tell whether Jylz came to this place or not.

Not giving up on her search, she walks in the park, her footsteps crunching in the snow. Her footprints trailed along with hundreds of people who come here to play in the winter time.

"Jylz," she called, out once more. She waits for a reply or a sign, as she continues to walk around the park. "Where are you?!"

No one answered.

There wasn't any point in going to some of the shops, or the arcades that she and Jylz hang out, seeing the latest games, items and having fun till they closed. With a defeating sigh, she gave up searching for him, and head back to Blood Trillium.

'_Maybe he's sick and didn't show up,'_ she guessed, _'Or he haven't had a chance to tell me he wasn't going to come at all. After all he's been absent for a few days now…'_

* * *

The paper doors to her room slid open, as Jess enters in, closing the paper doors behind her. Everything seemed to be where it should be.

Jess went to her little closet, to remove her white, knee-length jacket and put it there till when she needs it.

Her room would have been the cleanest room ever, if it weren't for her tidying the futons. The covers messed up and her pajamas scattered on the bed.

But something has caught her eyes, and it was something she didn't see before.

Jess took a few steps to the futon, bent down and picked up a white envelope from underneath the bed. She looked at it front and back and notice it showed her name only.

Curious of what the envelope contains, Jess tears the edge of the envelope. Taking a peek at it, it was covering a piece of paper; a letter, she thought.

With her index finger and her thumb, she pulls out the paper in the envelope and drops the opened envelope on the floor. The paper was beige, and folded, so, Jess unfolds the paper to know instantly it was a letter.

'_It's from Jylz…' _she thought.

She reads what Jylz has written to her about, as she thought it was a long apology letter for him not to be able to show up tonight. But every word that she read, her expression went dramatically. She shook her head, it couldn't be true. Tears begin to for her eyes, till to the end of the letter that she couldn't stand, his final good-bye to her.

"No…No!!!" she cried.

She collapses on her bed, letting go of the letter. The letter fell to the floor gracefully, but she didn't care. She laid on the futon, crying and sobbing, letting the tears of losing a friend escape her crystal-blue eyes.

She couldn't believe it…

Jylz is gone; he had committed suicide.

"Why have he done it?! He's the only friend I ever had in this crummy place; he's the only one that notices me as being a person… Not a fledgling!"

Tears continue to fall down, and wet her pillow, but she didn't care. She lost a true friend…

* * *

Brooklyn observes the scenery of the lounger room, from the second floor catwalk, leaning on the rail. Looking for his love, Jess, a petite brunette; seeing her somewhere in the crowd of vampires. He was starting to worry about her since he hasn't seen her for a few days.

'_She has to be here,' _he thought, _'I need to keep searching.'_

He hurried down the stairs, trying to figure out where she could be. He knew for sure she wouldn't be in the throne room since the other male vampires are training defense in there. Then his eyes glance at the hallway that leads to the girls' dorm.

It could be a possibility that she is still in there, but he wasn't allowed to go in for reasons of privacy for the females. But incase if he isn't sure of Jess's whereabouts then it would a desperate measure to sneak in that she is okay and fine.

He quickly headed outside of Blood Trillium. The cold air hitting his face, he walked around the block to see if Jess, must have needed some fresh air.

He walked a few steps till, second thoughts came upon him. Even if she went outside, then it would be even harder to find her. He wasn't sure where Jess would be at a time like this, or what she does outside of Blood Trillium.

A little, small sound then caught his ears. His ears perked up to listen carefully of this quiet noise. There was crying, sobbing that was pitch, and a voice that kept repeating the same words over and over again…

Why?

Why?!

He took a few steps forward and backwards to know where the source of the noise came from, and who is crying. It was then that Brooklyn got an idea where the voice came from, in the outdoor garden of Blood Trillium. He hurried to the walls where the garden would be, as the person in sorrow continued to weep, louder as he got closer, till he recognized the voice.

'_That's Jess,'_ he thought, _'why is she crying?'_

He climbed the wall of the garden, till he reached the top and sat on the edge of the wall. The view of the garden was plain and dead. Snow mostly covered the ground, but the plants that would create a forbidden beauty in Blood Trillium were long gone. What were left of it were brown, frozen, dead leaves and stems standing out from the soil ground.

Brooklyn's eyes scanned the dead garden of Blood Trillium, till he caught his eyes on a small figure sitting on a grey stone bench. A small garden of dead plants was behind the bench. He knew it was Jess from her voice and her sorrow.

She, in her white knee-length jacket, had her hands covering her face, sobbing and crying. Crystal salt tears, escaping her eyes, and letting it roll down her cheeks, dropping into the white snow becoming small ice on its surface.

Hoping down from the walls and into the garden, he walks towards Jess, and his feet made crunching sounds to the forbidden snow of the garden. Jess wasn't aware of Brooklyn coming towards her since she was distracted by her own waterworks.

But a sound of a loud crunch in the snow, caused Jess to pull her head back, and looked to see Brooklyn standing beside her. She tried to wiped the falling tears away, trying to show she was fine, but her face; her expression and in pain and sadness.

"Jess," he said softly, "What's wrong?"

She opened her mouth, but quickly closed it; she didn't dare to say those words to him. The truth would be even more real after receiving the letter of Jylz's final words. It would been a defeat to her that it isn't real, that Jylz's letter didn't mean nothing, but in her heart it was the full truth and it did happened.

Her tears came down to her cheek like rain, she couldn't be able to let Brooklyn see her like this. She quickly covered her face and bend down crying.

Brooklyn immediately, bends down to his knees, his hands gently touching her shoulders. Trying to get close her to know he was here with her.

"What happened? Please tell me…"

She didn't respond to him…she kept weeping her eyes out.

"Jess, please tell me," his voice was bold and loud. Demanding for her to answer his words, yet she still didn't say anything.

"Tell me!"

Jess then collapsed into his chest, crying miserably and sobbing. Brooklyn was shock of her reaction to be held close to him. Brooklyn wraps his arms around Jess, and he smooths her back gently, trying to comfort her.

"He's dead," she answered.

He was surprised, and yet confused.

"Who died?" he asked softly.

Jess choked, trying to say his answer with tears to fall down her cheeks.

"J-J-Jylz… He committed s-suicide…"

Brooklyn became shock of the news, she had said.

The next words, Jess have said was calm and no longer shaking, striving to make sense.

"There was a letter in my room, and he explains that he couldn't take it anymore. That death was his option to end his years of pain and misery. He told me to forget about him, let him go like a bothersome problem, but I can't… he was a friend to me, a brother, and it felt I lost a family member although we aren't siblings biologically."

"Sshhh…. It's okay, relax."

Brooklyn gently rubbed her back to comfort her for her loss of a friend. He felt frighten and worried about her mental, and emotional state. At the same time, he felt anger in his body, because he could have made the situation better than what his actions did to know she finally snapped.

"Come with me inside," he said softly, "It must be a bad idea to cry outside in the winter cold."

* * *

His pure blood eyes stare at the scenery in front of him. Boiling anger was rising to see something that was odd and disturbing.

His heir of Blood Trillium was with a _female_ fledgling and embracing her. His fangs slid out of his mouth to show the anger going on.

Boris hid in the shadows of the building; this moment distracted him as he was observing the cold night of early March. This was uncommon for someone at a higher powerful rank, to be with someone at the lowest rank ever. He did not dare go in and interfere them, because, some how he wanted to see the possibility of what's going on.

Especially wondering why, Brooklyn who could choose the higher ranking females in Blood Trillium, prefer to be with a little fledgling; she hasn't been a year old.

He hid deeper in the shadows, still keeping an eye on them, as he saw Brooklyn escorting Jess back into the building. He noted how Brooklyn's arms were around her shoulders and comforting her. Her face show sadness, but her head barely resting on Brooklyn's shoulder…

'_There must be something 'special' about her,' _Boris thought, _'I must figure out what...'_

* * *

The fainted color of orange and purple was rising in the dark sky. Dawn was soon to come and eventually the sun would shine through the glistening snow, and the streets of Tokyo into daylight.

Jess deeply sigh of this, she long to see the sunlight, that woken her up when she was once human. But now, as a vampire the sun would harm her; kill her if she was exposed to the warm light.

She covers her window with the thick, black, velvet curtains, after making sure that the windows were locked. With a few hair clips that she had, she clipped two of them with the velvet curtains, so no light would shine through completely in her room.

Her eye sight then adjusted fast in her room, as if the lights were still on, in the middle of the night. From looking in her room, it made her feel lonely. With Jylz out of the picture, she doesn't have anybody else to talk to whenever she felt alone or in need of guidance. He felt like a big brother to her, and she thought he could do a better job than her older sister…

'_My family,'_ she thought.

She went to her desk, and an article of a newspaper lay on top of it. She picked it up as she looked at the entire thing. She had kept this article for some time now, as the date it was formed was from August, last year.

_**Praying For Her Return**_

_**It has been a month since Jessica Pacheco has been missing since early July. The only thing that was left from her was a note saying she was going out for the night, and never return. A strange event happened a few hours after Jessica left, all of her stuff disappears out of sight. No evidence has been claimed to what happened or who is responsible for her absence.**_

_**Her roommates and friends has gone in search of her through search parties, as her family back in Canada is worried and praying for her to be out of harms way. If anybody has seen her please contact us. There is a possibility a reward will be held for those to return her safely. Her description and other information are shown on the next page.**_

Fresh tears began to escape her eyes, as she wiped them away instantly. Why did fate have to make her life, into a sad ending? Being all alone, with no family and friends, it was the ultimate price that she chooses when her time of death was near. She remember the times she was alone as a child to her pre-teen years, it felt like nothing and was a habit to her to have a few close friends and becoming independent. Now being alone made her feel scare and sad, and she needs someone to be with her. Talk about living in you mirror world.

She saw, in her mind Brooklyn… He has been with her since the day they met, and the day that she was to die, and helped her save her own life. Brooklyn tried to be with Jess as much as possible to keep her company and feel happy. Jess longed for the embrace of unconditional love, and hope. To be kiss with passion and to know he still loves her.

The thoughts made her felt comfortable and smile softly of her unconsciousness. Taking herself to the futon, to end up covered with the blankets to fall asleep.

**

* * *

**

Three Hours Later…

Dark and silence were in Jess's room, as she slumbers peacefully. Tossing and turning comes at times in Jess's sleep, as it was a few nights after knowing of her friend's death.

She was mumbling words, tossing and turning, making the blankets a mess.

"Do-… Don't leave me," she would at times say.

As she was calling out all of her love ones in her dream, Jess fears of losing all of them.

A small sound of sliding doors open slowly and quietly, was heard but did not awaken Jess's sleep. Two footsteps were heard before the paper doors were shut. A pair of feet walks into the room, turning around to see the room.

The eyes of the stranger caught Jess turning on her futon, as he got closer to her bed. His pale hand, reaches out to her the gentle coolness, caressing her cheek.

Her hand, reaches up to his hand, feeling as she feels relax and comfortable with this person in her sleep.

"Brooklyn…" she said softly. Her hand slides away from his hand as she then turn around and sleep, peacefully, with out any words of worries escaping her mouth.

'_Good,'_ Brooklyn thought, _'she's still asleep.'_

His eyes took a look around the room. Her room looks so ordinary to the one she used to live back in the apartment. Possibly she didn't want any changes, feeling satisfy with the way it is.

It was then, that he saw a folded paper on the floor. He picks it up and unfolding it to see what's inside of the note. Black printed words were on the paper and it was for Jess.

'_This must be the letter from Jylz.'_

Sitting on the chair near the desk, he begins to read what Jylz's has to say in the letter.

_**Dear Jess,**_

_**By the time you have received this letter… I am gone from this world. I can't stand it any more; the guys here are picking on me like no tomorrow. I don't belong here, I belong to my family. I have to suffer, knowing that my family is dead and I am still alive in this place I called hell. But since you came into my life, you reminded me of my sister, curious and a good hearted person. I had a good time hanging out with you and valued our friendship, but the more I hang out with you, I feel worse of my little sister; my whole family. I feel that I am a restless person, walking dead on the earth, and I need to die to be in peace. What I have done is for me to be in peace and be with my family… but I'll always remember you as a true friend. Don't forget you have Brooklyn with you whenever you are alone, keep up with you relationship with him.**_

_**Good-bye…**_

_**Jylz**_

Brooklyn saw Jess, after reading this letter; it must have really hurt her to cry for nights after knowing Jylz is gone for good.

"Don't worry Jess," he whispered, "I'll make sure I'll be with you to know that I care for you."

* * *

"And then what happened?" a female vampire asked Ming-Ming as she was telling some of her "adventures" with her latest victim.

The girls huddle in, as their "mighty" leader Ming-Ming tells her story, in the lounger room.

Jess, at a distance from the girls, was reading a book. It was something to kill the time, but Ming-Ming's disgusting stories of her being a tramp to her victims was something she couldn't stand of.

"So," Ming-Ming began, "It was kiss there and kiss here, and then I go and do my famous strip tease, to get him horny. This, of course did work… We undress each other, and had a good time, I really wore him out. So it was then that I told him there was something that I need to do on him to complete our sex session, and that's when I got him around my finger and drank all of his blood away. It's such a shame; he could have been my boyfriend…NOT!!!"

All of the girls laughed with Ming-Ming, thinking all of her stories are the coolest.

"Of course that has to be true," another said, "You and _Brooklyn_ were meant to be together for eternity."

Boris above them observes the scenery from the catwalk on the second floor.

Hearing all of the girls' conversation, he notices Jess sitting far away from them, reading a book silently, a possibility she wanted to be invisible in the crowd. It was something that doesn't need effort; after all, she was a fledgling.

As he studies her with his intense blood eyes, he compares her to the other female vampires to see some of the things that contrast them in different ways.

The most obvious difference between them and her was the clothing. They all wore revealing outfits to show all of their womanly curves, to get the attention from the male vampires. As for Jess, she was wearing a light-blue sweater with a hood, blue jeans and white running shoes.

As for their activities, it was way different. Ming-Ming and the other females were talking about their sex lives. They were saying explicit moments between them and their prey. Socializing like butterflies, as if they are the popular girls in high school and the center magnet for boys. Jess was reading quietly, away from them and as before being invisible as possible so no one would notice her.

Boris went hiding in the shadows, as he saw Brooklyn enters in the lounger room. Most of the male vampires were at the throne room right now, practicing their defense for unexpected tournaments. His sinister eyes, scans what was going on at the moment so no one would know of his presence.

Brooklyn headed towards Jess, she wasn't aware of the feeling that Brooklyn was near her. His shadow must have cast over her, for he was standing up, looking at her below. Seeing her read a book, quietly as a mouse, Brooklyn was standing there for a minute, till he left her side and headed away from her.

The Ming-Ming's crew saw him heading towards them, so they all got pretty and prepare, trying to get Brooklyn's attention. After all, he was one of the most powerful vampires besides Boris.

"Hi Brooklyn," they all said seductively. They use their voices to make them sound sexy to make Brooklyn come to them.

Brooklyn passes by them as if they were invisible. His footsteps echoing through the room as he headed to the doors of the throne room.

All of the girls were utterly speechless, seeing him walk pass by them like poles along a street.

The doors heading to the throne room was shut, as the girls all look at Jess with full of hate and envy. But they aren't allowed to harm her physically, from what Morgan told them, that it was pathetic that they are chasing a fledgling months ago.

Jess didn't notice the dirty looks she is receiving as her eyes were on the black printed words of her book.

Then the girls quickly began chatting again, like the moment with Brooklyn's actions didn't exist at all.

Boris still hides in the shadows above, spying on what's going on, but mostly on Jess.

The next actions that he saw Jess do was something that got him curious then ever.

She places the book on her lap, and on top of the pages she was currently reading was a white folded note. Picking up the note, she unfolds the paper, and once she completes it she begins to read. All along Brooklyn must have dropped the note on her book, so who ever saw Brooklyn back facing them, wouldn't see the sudden movements between the two.

After reading the note, she places it on the book, closing it and leaving the girl to blab on their usual topics.

'_Looks like I have to do some more "research",'_ Boris thought.

**

* * *

**

A Few Nights Later

The nights were still chilly, from winter's final wrath, as Boris stands on the roof of the clan's building, watching for the next events to open up.

The moon appears on a clear night, as faint stars glistens the sky like a dark jewel.

Today was the night that Brooklyn and Jess have a night off from their chores as a vampire, and enjoy the night, while it lasts.

His eyes peer down to see who he was expecting. Brooklyn and Jess… he keeps a good distance from them as possible, so none of them would catch sight, hear, or smell his presence.

Both walking down the abandon streets, Brooklyn leading the way, as Jess's arms was wrap around Brooklyn's arm, holding him tight and following him somewhere.

What ever this place is, Boris was going to see their every move for tonight… He leaps of the roof, and to the street, landing of both feet perfectly like a cat landing on four feet after a fall. No one doesn't know…

The waves crash the sands of the deserted beach, and slipping back into the deep ocean. The color of the sky along with the color of the waters made it look like Japan was floating high above the heavens.

Brooklyn and Jess sat on the docks, their legs over the edge, but barely touching the cold ocean. He held her, with his arms around her waist, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

The view of the waters was peaceful and relaxing. None of the two have spoken a word, as Brooklyn felt that she was still under depression of her decease friend.

Boris, at a distance, saw them in the shadows of a building. He's able to see them, and wonders, the connections between the two. His ears perked up to the question Brooklyn asked Jess, and waiting for her reply.

"Jess," Brooklyn began, "Are you still thinking about _him_?"

"Yes," she replied, "…Brooklyn I'm sorry for not talking a lot lately during our date. It's just that I'm still depressed of these events going on, and how its hard to know that he'll never be there by my side, and I would have fun with him, like a sibling relationship between a brother and a sister. But me feeling depressed will not change anything, it may have been what Jylz did not want me to do."

She gazes at Brooklyn's eyes, seeing the only colour of eyes she desire. Knowing she has an _ocean_ to look at.

"He wanted me to move on in my life. Even though that Jylz is gone, he still looks upon me to keep on going. To let me know he's happy to belong to his family once more, in the heavens above us."

She softly smiles at Brooklyn, something that Brooklyn hasn't seen her do for a while. He simply smiles back in return.

With out realizing, Jess leans in to kiss Brooklyn on his pale cheek, to then rest her head on his chest.

"Brooklyn, thank you for listening to me…"

"Anything to make you feel happy…" he responded.

Boris stood his ground seeing Jess kiss Brooklyn. His rage was burning like fire, seeing a fledgling being hold and kissing someone powerful than her. Most of all, she was kissing his chosen heir being the next elder of Blood Trillium.

More spying must be done… But somehow, the answer seems to be in front of him, but he couldn't recall what it is…

* * *

The library was quiet for Jess to do her favourite activity; drawing. With her sketch book open and various pencils, pens and pencil crayons, she would be able to do some pictures.

She sat on a chair that was next to a polished table, in between two huge shelves of books. Many of these books were from hundreds of years, as there are rarely some on the present time.

With a clean page in her sketch book, Jess begins to draw quietly with her vision bright than any human, as she draws in the darkness of the deserted room.

Pencil strokes, tainted the clean white paper with lead marks, creating an image that was open from her mind. The image she created was a little candle, lit of a small flame, as she sketches out of the shapes of what her vision is. Rough lining the candle, and its holder, she draws along a table with a person sitting besides the table, and a window to show the weather. Winter's storm would be what is outside of the home, showing its wrath and rage among the people living it.

The image seemed to be something that she has told Brooklyn about, of moving on even though the darkest times are still storming. Have hope that everyone is alright, whether awake or dead, and move on knowing that every one is happy about it.

A sense tingle her, as if something had just disturbed the silence upon her. A presence that made if feels like she isn't alone. Jess drops, her pencil as the pencil fell on the surface of her drawing.

Quickly standing up, Jess look around the library with her eyes, taking one step at a time quietly.

"Hel-Hello?" she called out in the library. "Is someone there?"

Silence, was the only response to her answer, but yet she felt that someone was in there. She checks everywhere in the library, carefully and looking in between the bookshelves, for anybody, just there to observe a book to read. But it was unlikely, because it was either she or Brooklyn who comes in the library room, mostly.

No one was in here, and she was starting to get nervous about this. Her mind was fighting a battle to stay or go. One side suggests staying, maybe she was over reacting, and need to relax and chill out. Continuing on her drawing, and be in peace. The other side told her, to leave. If one sense it, then follow it, don't forget that all along she is a vampire and now can feel things around her. Leave… while you still have a chance.

Her mind was made up as she, return to the desk containing all of her art supplies. Jess was collecting them in a swift moment, and closing her sketchbook. Placing the book underneath her arm to hold it, she hurries out of the library, closing the door shut. Letting the room be cover in darkness.

Someone came out in the darkness of the library. Boris's red eyes stare at the door that his "subject" had gone out from. From knowing of the information from her actions and words, he had figured it out, of her attention and infatuation from Brooklyn.

'_Let's just make sure if it's really true,'_ he thought…

* * *

It was the fourth night, since Brooklyn was keeping an eye on Jess during her sleep. He wasn't allowed to enter in the girls' dorm rooms, but he didn't care because all that he cares about were Jess's emotional and mental self.

The room was quiet, dark as Jess sleeps on her futon. It was daylight outside and thus most of the vampires here were sleeping or staying indoors. He was just simply check on Jess, and leave out of the dormitory, without being caught by anybody.

The room looks as if anything hasn't changed over the past few days. Nothing that can lead suspicious to her behavior patterns going strange.

He moves towards Jess's futon, sitting at the side of it, and looking at her peaceful and flawless face. She continues to slumber, and her chest rising and falling underneath the pale sheets covering her. She looked young and innocent, as she sleeps, that Brooklyn thought maybe, she wasn't the kind of girls to feel so depressed to do some harm against her, like cutting, starving, or even suicide.

Brooklyn shakes those thoughts out of his head, as he saw Jess's sketchbook on the bedside table. He retrieves the book from the bedside table, as he opens the cover to reveal some drawings.

These drawings were made some years ago. The oldest one to be from 2002 and it was a picture of a portrait, of a woman and a man. The image was in shades of grey, because the drawing was composed out of pencil. From the looks of it, the couple must have dark hair and dark eyes.

The title of the drawing was above them was "Anallia and Jose Pacheco."

'_Pacheco?' _Brooklyn thought, _'Are they Jess's parents?'_

He recalls back to when they started to know each other, that Jess told him she had a father, two sisters, and a brother. She never mentioned to him about her mother one bit. Was she a child who was motherless? Adopted? Or, her mother abandons the family so then her father took on a role as not only a father, but a mother as well.

He flips over the pages to see some more drawings that she drew over the past few years. All of them were unique, beautiful, and amazing for pieces of artwork.

Closing the book, he places it back on the bedside table to once more, observe Jess sleeping undisturbed of his presence. Admiring her state, Brooklyn gently strokes her cheek, not waking her up.

A smile crept on her lips, softly, as she called his name in her sleep, "Brooklyn."

Without any warnings that would cause the next actions, Jess took hold of Brooklyn's hand and then arm, and pulls him towards her on the futon. Brooklyn was startled as he felt himself being pulled, he tried to be careful of not crushing her from the weight of his body so, and she would wake up and overall can lead into hot water for him.

His other hand was on the futon, holding his torso up, so it wouldn't crush on her fragile body. His mind was pacing with thoughts on how to get her to let go of him without any disturbance of her sleep. A thought then hit him.

Gently, leaning in to her ear he whispers to her, "My love, if you hear me, let go of me… but I promise to come back to you…"

It was something that he remembered in a book about dreams, and dreams spells. If one talks to the sleeper and gives a command, the dreamer would obey that command whether awake or not.

Brooklyn waited for a response or some kind of sign that shows that the trick would work.

Jess's voice then responded, "Alright, Brooklyn…"

Her hand slid away from his arm, letting it rest beside her on the pillow. His request was listened, and she wasn't awake. This was a good thing…

He got out of the futon, without disturbing Jess, and quietly exits out of her room. Now the problem was to get out of the girls' dorms. But as he observes the hallway, there was no female vampire in sight. He sighs in relief, thinking that they must have all slept during the day.

Sneaking out to the doors, Brooklyn's footsteps creates silent thuds on the carpeted floor. He was close to his exit that he hurries out, opening the door and getting out. He shuts the dorm firmly to silence.

Just then one of the sliding paper doors opened, to reveal honey brown eyes. Her eyes were peering at the door that made the sound. A scent overwhelms her, the smell of the ocean and forest, a scent of a _male_ vampire. She recognizes the scent easily, as she knew who it was…

'_I knew it! Brooklyn has come to visit me!'_

* * *

It was the latest talk among the girls at Blood Trillium. They were talking about Brooklyn's visit to the girls' side yesterday. Every girl, but Jess knew why Brooklyn have risk himself to go in their hallways, it was because he was trying to see _Ming-Ming_.

"I never had known Brooklyn was a risk taker," Ming-Ming said, "But smelling his scent, told me he came to see me. I knew it all along that Brooklyn will eventually be overwhelmed by me one day."

"Ming-Ming, you are the luckiest girl ever! To have the heir of Blood Trillium to seek you in your sleep, oh! It's sounds so romantic!" explained one of her groupies.

Brooklyn hid in the shadows on the catwalk, seeing them from above. His arms crossed over his chest, leaning back against the wall, observing the scenery before him. Too bad he wasn't after Ming-Ming. Ironically, Ming-Ming's room was next to Jess's, so everyone has thought it was her that Brooklyn was spying during daylight.

'_Still, she doesn't get it,'_ Brooklyn thought, _'of all these years living in the same roof, Ming-Ming doesn't get it that I am not into her. I don't like her at all, and she is blinded to the fact that I may even have the infatuation for her. Doesn't she wonder why I spend my time with Jess; instead of her…it's simple. I am in love with Jess…'_

"Brooklyn."

Brooklyn's eyes turn to face his friend, Garland. Garland's expression was still and emotionless.

"I see that you are the latest "talk" in the females' side, sneaking in and all…"

"Wasn't I the _gossip_ among the girls' side from the beginning, after I was declared heir?" Brooklyn asked sarcastically.

"Anyway, Boris wants to talk to you at the throne room," Garland explained, "About your _spying_."

"Very well then," Brooklyn departed the wall, "I'll see him this instant."

He walks away from Garland, heading towards the throne room.

* * *

Boris heard the doors open, as he sees, who he was expecting, Brooklyn. Brooklyn closes the doors, as he heads towards Boris. He stops a few feet away from the dais, gently bowing down in respect, and returning back up saying, "You wanted to see me sir."

"Yes Brooklyn," Boris replied. "There were some rumors that surfaced up, about you going into the girls' dorm rooms… Is that true?!"

"It's true…"

Boris' thoughts reflect on, the possibilities that Brooklyn could have gone to the female side. Only one thought hit him, the _fledgling_. It was surely a high possibility that Brooklyn has gone in to check on her, after what he had witnessed. He sees her, being embraced by Brooklyn, and Brooklyn allowing her to kiss his cheek. Most of all, Brooklyn doesn't treat her like the others would do to a fledgling. Ordering around them like dogs.

"Since this was you first time to… invade the female's privacy, I am leaving you with a warning. But if it repeats again, then punishment will be made. Is that understood?!"

"I understand…"

Boris pats Brooklyn on the shoulder, as he said "Good. You are dismissed."

Brooklyn bows to Boris one more time, before leaving away from him, and heading out to the doors. As the doors shut once more, Boris neutral expression changes to danger and sinister.

'_Now I must find a way to interrogate the fledgling to know the exact truth about it,'_ thought Boris, _'I can separate them, do none of them would ever know what's going on. And besides this is something I haven't done for a __very__ time…"_

**

* * *

**

Done!!!! Sorry if it took too long, but I am sooooo busy with school work and it's not funny… Stay tuned for the latest Chapter of OBM.

**P.S. Please!!!! I am desperate for reviews so get at least some fanfiction authors to read and review!!! Peace Out.**

**Clues – The hunger of lust rages him on, as he is tempted to the scent of sweet blood… Most of all stealing something that is the dearest treasure of all females… Chapter 27: Tempted By Lust**


	27. Tempted By Lust

**

* * *

**

I AM SO SORRY TO KEEP YOU GUYS WAITING!!! I have been busy with school work it wasn't even funny! I hope you guys can forgive my delays, and I hope this chapter will help out. By the way, the lyrics to the song is called Diva's Song from the animated series Blood +. I thought about it and and discuss it with my friend, Phoenix Tears25, it was a good song to use. Listen to it and read it along this chapter you'll love it its soo sad.

**Here's the link to it: .com/watch?v=JFECcFhrsXI**

**So enjoy the reading.**

**Summary, Rated, Warnings, Genres, Pairing and OC Profiles are in Chapter One if needed.**

**Disclaimer: **StarlightAngel101, DOES NOT own Beyblade, and OCs that belong to any authors I mention along the chapters. StarlightAngel101 owns story plot, Jess (OC), and other OCs that belongs to me and mention along the chapters.

**The Legend to Help You Read, is in the first 26 chapters. From now on then….the Chapter begins quickly!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-seven:

**Tempted by Lust**

"_Lust, it is one of the seven deadly sins…An intense desire, a darker side of love."_

"_Boris wants to see you right away in his study room fledgling. You better go right now or else you can suffer the consequence of disobeying the elder!"_

Jess fast walks down the hall that lead to Boris' study room. What would Boris want from her this time? Although this was her third time going into his study room, she hasn't done anything rebellious or even gone into trouble such as entering into the Black Rose territory. The first time was of course Brooklyn being to blame for her actions to kill an innocent child, since she refuses to drink blood. And the second time was Brooklyn approving her that she is now fully ready to serve for Blood Trillium.

Unlike the first couple of times she has been in the room, it was the first time going in _alone_.

Passing many doors and paintings, along the way, Jess couldn't stop and take a glimpse of these ancient arts.

Reaching to the doors of his study room, a tinge of nervousness came over her. It was a burden to her after she saw the door, but knock a few times with her pale knuckles softly. A moment of silence came after the knocks, but a rough voice begins to reply.

"Who is there?"

"It is Jess… the fledgling," she answered.

Foot steps head towards the door, and Jess took a step back; as the door was unlock to reveal Boris. His eyes, gazes at the one below him, the one he was expecting to see.

Opening the door fully, he moves aside and with one arm he extended it into the room.

"Come in," he added, "and take a seat."

She could only obey, as she enters into his study room. Each of her steps was heavy, as she got her entire body in.

As she heads down to the chair in front of the desk, Boris secretly, without her hearing locks the door. A key in silver was brought out of the key-hole, and place into his pocket of his jacket.

'_She won't be able to get out, after I get what I want,'_ Boris thought.

Boris heads to his chair, as he took note of Jess's clothing. She was wearing a light-blue, off-the-shoulders sweater, revealing the flesh of her shoulders, but mostly her neck. Black pants, loose but fits her thighs perfect as its second skin, and white running shoes.

His eyes saw her soft pale neck, but quickly ignores it was he took his seat behind his desk, his chair turns so that she was looking at the back of the chair before he begin to speak.

"Since you are living and serving Blood Trillium," he began, "you must know there are rules to follow…"

Jess had already heard the rule before from Ming-Ming. There were some expectations for her at a low rank of the vampire community. So why was he telling her this again? On the other hand, she knew that he's the elder of the clan so it was better to shut it, and listen to him for what he has to say.

"Since you begin at a rank of fledglings, you must know what you have to follow and be restricted. The rules that apply to you are: No hunting outside of Blood Trillium. You must not be using, witnessing or learning defense. Lastly as a member of Blood Trillium, you must never leave the clan since you are inexperienced and overall received the mark or our name."

Boris paused for a few moments, as he saw the night sky behind the window that has blinds partly covering the window. He knew she was listening to every word, which was a good thing that she is obedient. He then continued to get to his point.

"As you stay at Blood Trillium, there is a lot of work for a fledgling, mostly the chores that you have been doing for months. But as you advance up in the ranks more jobs, as well freedom will be given. Last, and simply not least you must respect and obey every one who is above your stats. Communication, greetings, and interaction are only permitted whether the older one allows you to speak or when you reach at a rank with good sense of respect towards the other vampires here. Do you know why you are here?"

"No," Jess answered, "I do not know."

"Apparently, although this rule isn't official by the laws of Kouichi, many of us tend to follow it, that fraternizing with older vampires isn't acceptable to younger vampires. From what I recall, I saw something that show how this "invisible" law was broken. I saw someone, embracing this other person, at a distance… It turns out that I saw _you_ bring embraced by the one which I thought would never broken the rules, overall my heir to the clan; _Brooklyn_. You have been interacting with him for the past few days after I have seen you too at the garden."

Jess couldn't believe what her ears were hearing. Boris has seen her and Brooklyn _together_. But not just once, but the times that she and Brooklyn were dating, some time after Brooklyn knew that she cried of Jylz's death. Does he know that she loves Brooklyn? She feared of their secret love to be shattered as he could tell if they loved each other.

"Can you explain to me why Brooklyn is fraternizing with you?" he demanded.

Jess didn't know what to say, she doesn't want to let him know that she loves Brooklyn, as Brooklyn loves her back. She has to make up something; a lie to protect this secret.

"Well?!"

"I have no clue," Jess lied, "It's not my fault that Brooklyn is paying attention to me."

"Then why does he give his attention to you?!" He turns his chair to see her reaction, to his command.

Jess could only bite her lip gently, and turn her head away, so she wouldn't see Boris. From the bottom of her heart she knew the reason and why, but she must hold her tongue preventing anyone to be hurt, but mostly to get herself hurt.

Observing from his view, Boris thought he have hit a nerve. With this reaction, he suggests himself to tell her his reasons. He stands up as he observes the window, his fingers pull down the blinds gently to get a better view outside.

He then explains…

"Well from my view, I believe it's understanding to why Brooklyn pays attention to you only and not the other females here, who were older than you. I have been comparing them to you, from hobbies, likes, dislikes, and overall appearance. Thus my thought had come to an answer. I ponder my answer, and it can also be the reason to why Brooklyn has changed you with his scent all over you. You are pure; undefiled; unmixed; fresh; untouchable; and innocent. All of the definitions that make you of interest to Brooklyn, because you are as many people would say a _virgin_."

Her eyes widen in shock, but in confusion.

'_How does my virginity be the reason to why Brooklyn is paying attention to me,' _she thought.

"I see that you are bewildered of this reason," Boris said, "yet, you aren't convinced about it. Have you ever thought the way Brooklyn sees you through his eyes?"

He began to walk towards Jess, as she wonders why Boris thinks of it to be the reason.

"The eyes that burn bright in desire for your purity… The way he holds you like you are his treasure, his prize-"

Boris was behind Jess, and places his cold hands on her bare shoulders. Jess flinches of the sudden touch. "To have him feeling your soft, delicate, snow skin with his fingers, wondering and visioning your body pure without the clothes to cover the innocence."

Her mind begins to race of nervousness, fear, and panic. Her breathing was shallow and fast pace. Boris stokes any bare skin exposed from her. Feeling it as it was what he described. A burning desire was beginning to form in his dark heart.

"And your scent," he said, as he gently moved some of her dark-brown hair to reveal her small neck. He caresses it as chills went down Jess's spine. "Irresistible… Tempting…"

He licks his lips; the scent of her was overwhelming him.

"Why are you wasting your time with Brooklyn? Out of all of the powerful vampires, how about if you could have _me_?" he asked seductively.

'_Run away Jess...' _a voice in her head replied, _'while you have the chance. Don't let him seduce you for his pleasures…'_

He leans into her ear, in a soft but lustful voice, "I want to show you how a vampire _loves_."

'_Run!!!!'_

It was quick, as Jess spins around to face Boris, her eyes of fear and terror. She was backing up, till she was against the edge of his desk. His smiled at her his fangs revealing from his lips, a lustful look in his eyes.

She wouldn't be dared to be in love with this _creature_. She had to get out of here; the door was the only way out.

She went around Boris, as she heads to the door. Her hand was reaching for the knob, as she twists to open it up. Half-way, it moves no more.

'_What?!'_ Jess thoughts came. She tries to open the door again, but it didn't allow her…

She was locked-in.

She was trapped.

Boris didn't even turn around; he knew that he have locked her in from the beginning. He said to himself before that he wasn't letting her out of the room after he gets what he wants.

He turns to see the frighten female in front of him as he head towards her.

Jess didn't know that Boris was heading towards her, as she struggle against the door knob to get the door open. To allow her out from this room, a room that became her trap; she was the mouse that has been caught.

'_Wait, someone could pass by...' _she thought, _'if I can get their attention they'll call for help. Oh, please be help!'_

Her hand turns into a fist, as her hit the door. Once, twice and three times…continuing on, hoping someone would hear it. Her voice cannot speak as the terror going on was frightening her to say anything.

Her mind went racing and panic rise dramatically. A shadow then covers her, consuming her into darkness. She turns to see Boris just near to grasp her; she was scared to what may happen to her.

The only thing she could do, before Boris had a chance to do so, was bang the door a few times, and let out a scream. The scream came into a choke cry, unable to go through the doors.

Boris grabs her wrist, spins her around and forces her back against the wall. His unoccupied, rough hand covers her mouth to silence her. Her fear on her face gave Boris satisfaction.

Leaning in, he tells her, "Screaming won't help you at all, my precious kitten."

He let his hand let go of her mouth, leaving his index finger on her soft lips. He begins tracing her lips, as he moves his finger, feeling the soft texture; a dark desire to kiss her lustfully.

However Jess had a quick reaction, a feisty one as she bit his finger with one of her fangs.

He hisses in pain as he withdraws his finger to observe the small cut she has made. A small of pearl blood escape his flesh as it drip down his finger. The wound lasted a few seconds before it healed itself without scar. His eyes were at anger as he sees Jess backed up against the doors.

Jess taste the blood, it was disgusting. Never mind the copper-flavor, but it tasted like tar. How did he even get his blood to be taste so nasty? Her eyes in fear of Boris' action cause Jess to make a decision.

She tries to run from Boris, but he grabs her by the shoulders, and slams her against the wall. He nails dig deep in her flesh, as she closes her eyes and grit her teeth from the pain. He lifts her up so that her face could see his eyes that rage and burn.

"You should never do that child! To do a move like that will give you punishment. I suggest that you don't do it again or you'll face the _wrath_ of a vampire!"

Boris drops Jess to the floor; she clutches both her shoulders and rubs them to relax the pain, as her eyes stare to see that Boris pulls out a small silver key. Letting the key into the keyhole, he twists it, to unlock the doors that would have led to Jess's freedom.

Gently pushing the doors open, his hand extends out to her freedom. She was allowed to go. Pulling her-self up by her two feet she quietly walks to the door. Scared and horrified of the events that happened so fast and brutal.

Before taking a step outside of the study room, Boris holds one of her arms. He pulls her back so he would lean in to whisper something to her ear.

"Never mention this to _anybody_ of what happened…"

A start of a vivid nightmare…

He lets go of her, as she hurries off down the hall. The sound of the door went shut, as she didn't care as long as she was out of that hellish event. Once she feels she has gone far enough she supports herself against the wall, panting for breath. Her eyes in spook of what he was trying to do…

She wishes it was all just a dream…

…but it didn't…

…it continues on.

* * *

The throne room was empty, and Boris sits on his chair of royalty. He waits for _someone_ to whom he was hoping to see; the fledgling. He even sends someone to inform her that she must come immediately to the throne room.

That was the easy part. The other part to get his plan to work was to make sure everyone wasn't in the throne room at the time she would be arriving. He told those who were usually in the throne room for training that they are allow having a day off, for their excellent effort.

He even assigned Brooklyn for a few errands, to keep him out of Blood Trillium for a while.

His thoughts were broken off as he heard the doors open. Footsteps were heard, and a person was walking toward the throne.

Boris had a smile on his face, as Jess headed toward him. She stopped a few feet from the dais. Her head turn away from his eye contact.

She didn't know why he wanted her here. She didn't even want to be there, but it's all because of the tradition here that she must obey, or else punishment will be in place. To be with a bastard who made her uncomfortable, with his touch and voice of seduction.

Jess then realized that they were all alone; there is no one in the throne room. This was strange, and yet to her scared, because no one will see or hear her for any help.

Footsteps were heard, as she then senses that Boris was in front of her.

He lifts her chin, as Jess felt a shockwave from his cold hand. His eyes pierce their gaze on Jess; blood-red against crystal blue.

She thought of what is Boris trying to do. Hypnotize her? Or reading her thoughts?

Her thoughts broke off, from Boris letting go of her chin. Taking a few steps away from her, he halts and turns to see her eyes again. He lifts his hand up, and moves only his index and middle finger together in unison.

"Come," he demanded. He wanted Jess to follow him, but where?

Her fear became her only emotion, for she does not know what will become of her if she follows. Taking only one step away from her, her left hand grasp on her right arm and turn her head away from his dark gaze. She feels like a wounded soldier in battle.

"Do you want me to make you come here?!" he threatened.

Jess winces… she has to obey. Or else, the next time he tells her, she feels it would be through physical aggressiveness.

Gaining herself over her fear, she walks quietly towards Boris. Boris turns his back against her, and continues to the right corner of the throne room, and away from the entrance door, as Jess noted that there is a door that she never saw.

He grasps in his pocket a set of seven keys, as he picked out one key; a bit rusted than all of the others.

Inserting it in the key hole, it took one twist before the door was opened to reveal a hallway.

Jess observes the hallway; it would have been completely dark, if it weren't for the candles lit faintly along the walls, thanks to the sconces.

"_Ladies_ first," Boris said, he moved aside for Jess to go in. This was irony in here.

She took a step forward into the hall; she really had a bad feeling for this. Then she continues down a few steps before the light from the throne room was shut. Boris closes the door, and locks it up.

Jess quickly turns around, but it gave her fright to see blood eyes glowing. This was freaking her out.

"Keep moving," Boris demanded, and Jess responded by walking down.

He knew this was part of his plan. He knew that if she were to be behind him, she would dare to try an escape. Too bad that even if she did dare to get out, the door was locked. Even as a precautious, he hunted so that the temptation wouldn't go strong.

They both continued their walking; their footsteps were the only sound makers to prevent it to be dead silence.

Cold chills went past by her though; no wind came from the halls. Jess crosses her arms, to help her keep warm. She knows Boris was staring at her as he walks, making sure she was heading to where he expects her to go. Her eyes went forward, as she notices the end of the hall was here.

It was then that Boris clasps at her shoulder stopping her, as they were both here.

Jess turns to see a door, dark burgundy color, with a silver door handle. Boris, with his set of keys, unlocks the door with a key made of a silver metal; its torque a diamond shape.

The door opens to reveal a room, but as Boris motions Jess to go in, if she were a human, her heart would have skipped a beat. This was his _private chamber_.

Like the hallway, the candles were only the light sources in his room. They hang from the sconces on the walls, some on the candlesticks of a bookshelf, and others on the bed side tables. Some have been light up new, as other are short, and mountains of melted waxes rolled dryly on the candle.

The room, as she gazes at it seems to scare her more than ever. What is Boris trying to do anyway? This was really scary enough.

The bed was a large four-post, king-size, with blood-red satin sheets, and large feather pillows; locating at the right wall. Two chestnut-brown bedside tables were on both sides of the bed. A few candles were lit on a glass tray on both of the bedside tables. There was a black trunk in front of the bed, unknown to what it has inside.

The opposite wall from the door, shows hung pictures of dark landscapes. There was one, long bookshelf, containing three rows of books, many that Jess never heard of in her life. The top of the book-shelve has a group of eight candles clutter together.

For the left wall of his room, near the corner to the opposite wall is a door, same color as the door she has entered. However, the opposite end of the left wall there's a table, a glass pitcher, a wine goblet, and a few more candles were on top of it. The pitcher held a quarter of dark red liquid; blood, he must had a drink before she was called down to see him. There is a chair tucked in; both of the table and chair was too made of chestnut-brown.

The walls were wainscot, of dark-umber, and the paint of the other half were wine colored. The floor was carpeted in black.

Boris entered in the room, and closing the door behind him. He was so close to his plan; to break her _spirit_, but overall her _virginity_.

"Take a _seat_," he tells her. Jess didn't know where to sit; either on the chair or on the bed. At first she walks to the left side to take the chair, but Boris grabs her arm, and pushes her to the bed. Jess who is scare in fright backs away from Boris and sits on the edge of the bed. The comfort of the mattress didn't help her, as she isn't sure what is going on.

Boris headed to the door on the left wall, opening it and entering in the darkness.

She wraps her arms around herself, as she continues to feel chills going on in her. What is going on with her? She used to stand up for herself, when she was a human being, what happened to her? Now several months after being changed into a vampire some part of her seemed to be lost. It couldn't be her assertiveness, since she stood up to Ming-Ming and her posse, and to defend Jylz, while he was being bullied. Jess knew that it was something she experienced some time ago.

But what was _it_?

Her mind broke off, as something was tossed onto her lap. There were two pieces of clothing; one in red, the other in black.

Jess takes a look at Boris as he extends his hand to the door on the left wall. The door's open with only darkness inside.

"Go in there and be out here with the outfit given," he explained, "By the way, there are no windows for you to escape, so you have no choice."

Jess got up to her feet, carrying the clothes, and hurries to the door. She closes it as she got in, and to her wonder, this was a closet.

Each the two sides of the wall from her left and right, hold a row of his clothes. Most of them are in dark colors. She didn't need a light to see them, since she was gifted to see the darkest rooms. There was another door that was shut, but Jess didn't want to see what's behind it.

Her back against the door, as she slides down to the floor, her breath deep and shallow Jess didn't know what's going on.

The clothes that Boris gave her, was being clutched by her own hands. This outfit is what he expected for her to wear once she gets out of the closet. Curious to see what he wanted her to wear, she lifted them up, to see the designs.

Her expression was shock and in disbelief.

'_Does he want me to be wearing __**these**__,'_ Jess thought.

She looks at the two pieces of clothing, thinking that Boris really is a _pervert_. The top was black halter, and draped, so if she wears it then it would form a cleavage to her breasts. The skirt was nothing better than the top as it was a red mini-flare. Did she have to wear it?

Jess could have stay in the closet, and not go out as she refuses to wear _slut_ clothes. She then remembers that the door is unlocked, and she thought what if Boris barges in to see her not wearing it.

The thought scared her to death, which leaded Jess no choice.

Standing up, she begins to strip down her sweater and pants to be only in her bra and underwear. Her hands nervously shake as she removed her clothes bit by bit. She then retrieves the skimpy outfits, as she places them on her body. They feel more than a second skin to her than clothes. She regrets on wearing slip-on shoes and no socks this night

Now the thing that makes her afraid is entering back into his bedroom…

* * *

The door opens, as Boris perks up to see Jess come out from the room, but the room lay dark, and she didn't come out.

Patience wasn't something he holds for a long period of time, so he went in the room. Grabbing her arm, he drags her out of the room, and pushes her to the center of his chamber.

Jess regains her balance, before crossing her arms over her chest; her hands on her shoulders, forming an 'X'. She felt Boris' eyes stare at her like a vulture hovering below a piece of meat.

Boris smirks, and a fang slip out of his lips. Amaze to see her fit perfectly in the outfit chosen for this occasion.

He took several steps around her, seeing every detail of her body. Boris sees the curves of her legs; calves and thighs. Her hips and stomach shows a desirable hourglass. He notices her arms covering up her torso; a sense of insecurity rises in Jess.

Jess feeling him stare at that place she quickly turn around avoiding his eyes once more.

'_If she wants to avoid my eyes, then I'll make her see my eyes…'_

Taking a step around her, he strokes his index finger on her bare shoulder gliding down to her arm. Jess flinches at his icy touch, turning away from his fingertips.

Panic rises within her, as she flinches from his touch on her arms, and her bare waist. She didn't know what to do now. Feeling surrounded by something dark within the atmosphere. She's not sure what will happen to her next…

Then she senses something, and quickly turns around, but this was an opportunity for Boris. He shoves her so that her back is against the wall, and his hands were between her head.

His over 6 feet body towers her 5'5" frame, made her feel so small; a prey. Her eyes stare at his eyes, the glow was fading away, but they were sinister and full of lust. She felt terrified, that she turns her head away from him, but another bad mistake.

One of his hands took hold of her chin, tilting her head upward, as his other hand held on to her arm. He leans in toward her neck, the scent overwhelm him as he sniffs on her pale flesh.

"Ah… your blood _sings_ to attract so much attention to vampires….especially for the _males_," Boris said. His breath on her neck made her breath heavily, her chest rising and falling rapidly. "Brooklyn must have been strong to resists biting you. It is curious to see how your blood _tastes_."

'_Is he going to bite me?_' she thought. She tries to struggle from his grip, to be free, however his strength was hard to move since he's a middle-age vampire; about 843 years, unlike her strength as an eighth-month old fledgling.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he added, "it just makes your blood bitter, than sweeter. As well struggling will make it worse; who knows, I may _accidentally_ slip my fangs in your throat."

Jess stops, as she closes her eyes, unable to believe this night, she wishes it would be a nightmare, that she could wake up and be in peace. Too bad it wasn't a dream…

Boris smiles at his satisfaction to stop her…

'_This seems easier than I thought,'_ his mind said, _'she is obeying me, this is good. I may have a chance to take it all in one night.'_

He then opens his mouth to two large fangs, going closer into her neck….

Beep…..

Boris pulls his head back from Jess, as he turns to see the door that leads out of his chambers and into the throne room. The intercom has beeped a while ago. Taking hold of Jess, he heads to the intercom as he's going to respond to the call.

This gave Jess some hope…if someone was able to hear her scream, then they could come down and save her. She hoped it would be Brooklyn to save her from this nightmare.

As he was close to the intercom, Boris covers her mouth to keep her silent from the communication that will be going on soon. No one will know that she was here with him. Jess squirms, struggles, trying to make a sound to let loose from his grasp, only to get slam against the wall his hand covering her mouth still. Boris gave her a glare of daggers, which made her silent and hush.

Boris, with his free hand presses the response button on the intercom, and responded, "Yes…What is it?"

He releases the button, as a response came from the other side.

"The members have come back from the errands assigned to you," a voice replied from the other side, "They come to see you for their reports."

Pressing the response button again, Boris said, "I'll be in attendance…"

"Yes, sir…"

He stares back at Jess to then say to her, "I'll be out of the room for a bit, but I'll be back to where we left off."

Boris grabs Jess by the arm, and pushes her away with a strong force that she was knocked down to the carpeted floor. Recovering from the fall, she supports herself up with her two arms to turn to see Boris outside of the room.

"A word of advice, the intercom only works if the person on the other side activates it; so this will not work for your chance of freedom. And to make sure you won't escape at all…"

He slams the door shut, and a moment a click has come and goes. He locked her in his room.

Jess hurries to the door, banging and screaming her lungs out.

"Someone help me!!!! Please!!! I'm trap in this room, can anybody hear me?!"

Each minute, she slowly stops the banging, and with one bang, she slid to the floor. One of her arms on the door, as the other was resting on her leg.

This was no use…She'll never be out free, and away from the elder. He'll come back and go on to his pleasure to creep her out. She needed to get out, somehow…

The thoughts and her fears has consumes her so much, she really needed to rest. But how can she rest, if this would be the area of God knows what would be happening here soon.

Her hand brushes her dark-brown hair, as a way to release her stress. A few times she brushes her hair for relaxation, till she felt something thin and cold on her fingers. Gently pulling it out, a thin black metal appears in her eyes.

In its full form, it was a bobby-pin. An idea lights up for Jess; she could use it to unlock the door that would take her to freedom. Her heart of agony would lift into relief.

She quickly glances at the doorknob seeing it has a key-hole. Her hope rises. However, she notices that she has only one, as she searches for any bobby-pins in her hair.

She pulls the two tips of the bobby-pin, and pulling it from opposite directions, she forms a long straight line. Twisting the pin at both ends, it took a while till it broke in half; mostly.

Getting up to her knees, she begins her test to pin-lock the lock. Little twists and turns, has to be careful since the bobby-pins would easily break if there was heavy pressure. It took a while till she hears a little click. Her nervousness is rising of the plan to back fire. Going deeper in the key hole, trying to reach for the final click, a sound came to her.

Her breath was taken away as she found out, by twisting the knob, she was free. A smile spread on her lips, tossing the "bobby-pins" aside, and standing up.

'_Ha, I did it!!! So long Boris!!!_'

Turning the knob, she opens the door, taking a step forward she bumped into something hard and solid.

She takes a step back, as she gasp in horror; Boris has come back, and now his eyes flashes in temper.

Boris shoves her back into the room once more, making her crash into the floor once more, as he shuts the door.

"My, my," he said, "you have disobeyed me as I told you that you must stay here till I have come back from my duty."

She stands up, as she turns to see Boris. She takes a step back to create some distance between the two. Her eyes began to regain some of her assertiveness, to stare at him with an emotionless mask.

"So now you must face the consequences, for doing so…"

Boris taking a step forward, Jess runs towards him to fight back with a punch. Boris smirk at this and with one hand, he caught her fist. Jess shock by this was a distraction as he twists her arm, she screams in pain going on her knees. He hasn't broken her arm, but seeing her in pain have him pleasure.

Thinking she's at a weaken state he pulls her up, with her arm, and pull her body against his; her back against his chest. She struggles free, even though she has her arm in pain, but Boris chuckles a sinister laugh at her attempt to escape.

"What a feisty little beauty you are…" Boris said to Jess. Jess' only responds was her breathing, she didn't want to say anything to him; a perverted bastard.

"But I'll make sure you won't get away like you did this time."

He drags Jess towards his bed, and Jess seeing was scare to death as she struggles harder and screaming to get any one's attention. She didn't want this to happen to her; she screams hysterically and cries her pleas for help.

Boris was enjoying this by the minute, laughter rang the room. As they were near the bed, Boris retrieves a chain from one of the posts, and on the end of the chain was a cuff.

Jess struggles more, seeing the cuff. He's going to tie her up!

"Stop it!!!" she yelled too late, as Boris took hold of her left wrist and close the cuff on her. She was beginning to feel like a prisoner.

He pushes her on the bed, her back lying on the red sheets, and her head on a pillow, as Boris was on top of her, his legs on both side of her waist. Struggling continue, as Boris chains up her right wrist with the cuff.

She was now tied, and bounded by the chains of the bed.

"Somebody, please help me!!!!" she yelled once more. Boris covers her mouth with his hand, as he forced her to look at him in the eyes.

Fear came in her eyes, as Boris' eyes were filled in pleasure of her fear.

"As I said before, no _one_ will hear you; screaming doesn't help my little _kitten_."

With his hand covering her mouth, he made her head shift up a bit, her neck in full exposure. His other hand trails the vein in her neck, he leans in to admire his plan is in control.

The scent, and the vivid sense of her pulsing heart, enrich his sense; enrich his _lust_.

Boris runs his tongue with in a line on her neck, Jess flinches from his touch, closing her eyes, a small sound escape her mouth, though she can't say anything. Her breathing above normal, panic rising, is this her end?

He smiles, fangs' appearing from his thin lips, as he trails his ice-cold lust kisses on her, neck. More pleasure came to satisfy his sexual appetite, as he continues his actions. His free hand wonders free, touching everything on her body. His fingers trail on her collar bone, the partial flesh of her breasts, and trailing down to her stomach. He fingers were feeling every pale flesh on her upper body, enjoying every dip that her body made.

Jess could only bear feeling his hand invade her body. Tears began to form her eyes, and trail on her cheeks.

She didn't know how long it was that he went on for his own sickly pleasure; minutes? It feels like an hour he has done this to her.

Then he stops, to look at Jess, tears were shedding, this was certainly easy for Boris. Seeing her scare and crying, was his satisfying pleasure.

"Are you scared of me?" he asked, darkly.

Jess could only nod; a yes. Releasing his hand from her mouth, he frees her from the chains, and got out of the bed.

She grasps her hand, rubbing it gently. She's relief that it's over.

"You can change, and leave now…" Boris said to her. Jess hurries into the closet, getting rid of the slut wear, into her normal clothes.

Her hand reaches to the door knob of her freedom, till he was talking to her.

"Don't forget, never say this to anyone, or else punishment will be brought to you."

The last word he said to his lips, Jess hurries out of the room, and ran down the hall heading to the throne room. Passing the throne room, she quickly heads to her room, in the females' dorms, and once she shuts the paper door, she falls down to the floor.

This was a nightmare that she can't shut it out of her life.

The slut clothes; only covering half of her body, and clinging her as a second skin. To wear a short skirt, and a belly top with cleavage, created insecurity of her body.

The way Boris acted upon her with eyes, and fangs. His eyes have showed pleasure, lust and darkness, staring at her in seduction. It scares the creep out of her, and he is satisfy to scare her anyway he can. The fangs, it made her shudder to the bones of her body. They glistened to sink into the flesh of anyone just to be caked in ruby of their unfortunate victims.

Overall, the things that scares her more is his touch and kisses…

Her hand shakes as it touches one part of her neck, that Boris tainted her with dark bruising kisses. The sting on her neck felt permanent and will never heal, she was expecting to see blood, as she removes her hand to see it.

Even more terrible is that Boris let his hand wonder all over her upper-body. Touching everything it pleases to feel. It would be either clothed or bare skin.

'_When will this all end? I am scare of what might happen,'_ she thought.

* * *

Every other night, was the same thing over and over again.

Boris would call her down to his chambers, in which he showed her a different way to get in without entering in the throne room. She had to obey, to listen, and she dared not to obey him.

Then once entering into his room, he would send her in the closet to wear the revealing outfits that he has chosen for her. All of these clothes were the same; cleavage tops, short skirts, unless if it's long skirts there would be a slit on the sides that went up mid-thighs. Once she was out he would had his ways.

Jess has to embrace kisses of cold ice and lust on her neck. She has to embrace the chilling hands, and fingertips sliding and caressing to explore and break her security bit by bit. Boris wonders from her partially covered breasts, to her thighs, moving roughly for enjoyment.

At times, he would chain her like he usually does to keep her from escaping, as a few times he would trap her against the wall. Jess didn't have the strength to attack him, for he was more powerful than her. Any signs of disobedience and resistance from her would be punished from physical and verbal abuse. A cold slap would made her flinch, cry, but overall obey his commands.

Yet, somehow a thought came to Jess' mind….something she didn't wanted to think or even asked aloud. If he ever wanted to take her virginity, then why haven't he _rape_ her in the first place?

It was hard to know what is up to Boris sleeve, but she has to make sure that he doesn't get what he wants to achieve. What were Boris' plans anyway for her?

* * *

"You'll be my _personal_ slave," Boris told Jess.

"Wasn't I your slave when I was changed?" she replied adding sarcasm.

Boris glares at her, and he couldn't do anything to her here, for now. Both of them were in his study room, and the door is unlocked, so anybody can come in and out as they are please.

"You serve me _and_ the whole clan, when you were changed into a vampire," Boris corrected, "Anyway pay attention and don't interfere. You'll be doing a few tasks, as you are to come down to my chambers. You must do them immediately, unless you want someone to make you do it through physical force. Do you understand?"

He pauses for Jess to respond, but she didn't say anything at all.

Then Jess felt a hand right across her face; Boris has slapped her for not replying back quicker. It stings on her cheek, but she didn't budge, nor cry.

"Well?!"

"Yes," Jess answered.

"Yes what?!"

"Yes sir."

"Good. The next time you come down to my chambers, bring a pitcher of human blood."

* * *

A few days later, after the conversation with Boris, he calls her down to his chambers.

With Jess to remember what he asked for, carrying a pitcher, she heads to the room, containing all the blood supply for the clan. Some were milked from humans and animals, as other were stolen from blood banks.

Scanning all blood that contains the labels human, she pour it in the pitcher three-quarters full. Once done, she heads to a different hall to get into Boris' main chambers. The door was closed, so she knocks on the door a few times, before Boris opens the door and let her in his bedroom.

"Put the pitcher on the table, and get into the clothes that I got for you in the closet," Boris demanded.

Jess quickly places it on the table, and hurries into the closet to wear the outfits that Boris wanted her to wear.

The outfit he is making her wear this night is a long black skirt with slits on both sides, going up to her mid-thighs. The top was a white chakra; a short belly revealing top with material crossing over in the front, and ties in the back like a halter top.

As she walks out of the closet, she notes that Boris was wearing a vest over a white buttoned sweater. He wasn't wearing his general jacket, which was odd to her. Then she notices two glasses filled with blood. Why was there a second glass? Does he want her to drink with her? She already had her drink of blood before going into his chambers, so she has to tell him she can't.

"Bring the drinks here, and settle on the floor," Boris said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Jess obeys, going to the table with the two glasses. Both glasses in her hands, she headed to Boris and passes him a glass of blood. Boris accepts the cup, as she sits on the floor.

He drank the glass of blood with his thin white lips, enjoying the taste of it from unfortunate victims of their clan. It refreshes him to have blood run in his stomach, to keep it replenish from hunger. His eyes glow dimly bright, unnoticeable to Jess.

Boris stares at Jess, as she just stares at the cup, untouched by her lips.

"Why are you not drinking, _my dear_?" he asked her.

"I'm not thirsty," she replied, "I have already been fed."

"Is that so," Boris said as he places his cup on one of the bedside tables, "You know that you can drink as many blood as you like, even when you are not starving for blood?"

She went silent.

"Just to satisfy your craving will not get you stronger… it's simply to have it replenish till the next night. It'll never make you stronger. But drinking a bit more than you share can lead to power and stamina."

Boris hand reaches out to Jess' face, his fingertips touching her chin and tilting it up slightly.

"My little advice for you is; if you want to be stronger and powerful then drinking a bit more blood out of you proportion would do. So, _Jessica_… Will you drink?"

Jess was odd struck, but kept her stand. How did he know her actual name? Yet she remembered a while back she stated her name to him when she came to Blood Trillium for the first time. It was odd, because he never call her by her name at all. Confusion consumed her as she stared at the cup.

Was he telling her the truth? She wanted to turn away from his theory, but somehow something deep inside her wanted her to follow him.

'_This is good for you Jess'_ her voice said, a voice unlike her normal subconscious, _'You longed to get power growing as a vampire. Isn't that why you wanted to become an immortal? Screw love, and your family and friends. Don't forget who was there when you needed somebody the most when everyone was against you. You were the only person that had to face it, because you were nobody. Drink it and you'll be in power and be someone. Listen to him.'_

She hopes it would be worth it. Lifting the cup up, the rim of the glass touches her lips, and blood enters in her mouth. She silently gulps the liquid in, embracing its copper-flavor taste in her system.

Boris stares at her in interest, seeing the blood go down to her delicate throat. It was tempting him to take a bite of her with her scent overwhelming him. His eyes went down to the partial clothed breasts; lust consumes with greatly to take her by force. He knew the time will come to have his way.

Once she was done with her cup, she gets Boris' cup and got up to place them back on the table.

"Since we have little time, I order you to give me a _massage_."

Her body went tense from what he commanded her to do.

"Unless, you want to be chain up and be tortured, I suggest you do it NOW!"

She took several steps around Boris, going to the opposite side of his bed. With her body on the bed, she knelt down on the satin sheets, facing Boris' back.

He was ready for the massage, and Jess was deeply not in the mood to be his pathetic slave. She wanted to claw him for the thing he has done to her; she was even prepared. Just to strike him out now, her hand stretch out, and her nails became longer than before.

She was so close to her goal. To dig her nails in him and show him how much pain he has given her over the past few days.

"Oh, by the way," Boris added, "If you _dare_ attack me from behind, then you'll get terrible injuries, once I am done with you."

She stops her hand from touching his back. Her plan is in ruins; now she lost hope to be free.

In defeat, her hands went on his back, as she gave him his massage, for the night.

* * *

Several nights later, Jess was heading down to his chambers for her usual abuses, and slavery work.

It's seems to her like a life she had accepted when she was change into a bloodsucker. To be torture through painful kisses on her neck, and invasion of her body through cold touches.

As she enters in the chambers, Boris' body intimidates her as he was only in a black robe, and in trousers. He didn't have to tell her where to go, for she simply walks to the closet to wear the revealing outfits. She strips down to her bra and underwear to get on the new outfit for the night.

The outfit this time was all in black. It composes of a backless halter top; with thin strips of material across the front and laces up in the back. The skirt went up to her mid-thighs, and snuggles to her like a second skin.

She heads out of the closet, closing the door, but her eyes hear the sound of cloth. When she turns around to see, she gasps in fear from what she saw.

Boris' back was facing her, but the thing that scares her was that he was shirtless. Muscles of 800 years ago, several scars from dangerous event that have their existence, but the spookiest thing Jess saw was his arm. Green vines were wrapped around his arm half-way. It was to Jess' realization that it was his tattoo. So this is what Brooklyn meant when you age more, it grows and gets darker.

Boris turns to see Jess, in shock as he slips a fang to his satisfaction; he was scaring her.

"I see that you are in disbelief," he said, "but I just simply in seek of a massage. But your eyes want more…"

Was Boris putting words in her mouth? She is intimidated of his body; scared to death. Now he believed that she wants to have sex with him. She didn't want it, she has to run.

She quickly tries to run away, but Boris took hold of her arm, and crushes her into his chest. Jess tries to struggle free from his winter-cold grip, even though it was no use.

'_Is he going to rape me?'_ Jess thought, _'Is this my end?'_

Boris kept hold of her of his dark embrace. He lifted her chin up with one hand, as his other wondered on her body. His fingers traced cold streaks on her neck, her shoulders, to her chest; breasts, and running up and down on her thighs.

She struggles from his touches; high pitches of her short grasps for breath escape her throat.

Boris was enjoying this moment, to see her weak in his arms. She knows she'll never be strong to beat him. No one can; none of the females in Blood Trillium that he made them go to bed with him can beat him. However, deep in his dark mind, Jess wasn't like any of them. She struggles for her freedom, resists his temptations, something that the others don't have. They all given up to him, because he promised them power, material goods, and sex that pleases them, mostly to be with him for _lust_ than love.

"My dear, you know you'll lose in the end," Boris explains on her ear, "Most of the females have been in the same shoes as you."

Jess was surprise; she wasn't the only one that is trap in this dark seduction.

"Unlike you, they gave in and liked it. You would enjoy it too, if you allow me to do it for you. So…what do you say?"

Her eyes close, her anger begins to rise.

"_NEVER_!" she yelled.

"What?!" he said.

Jess manages to be free from his cold statue body, but Boris took hold of her left arm. She was unable to be far away from him, from his grip, but at least she isn't trap for good.

"I said never," she responded, "I'm not going to be like any of those females that you slumber with, just because you are stronger. I am not property to buy and sell of; or even an object that it there for looks. I am a _person_; I am independent with a voice. I will never be in bed with a _fucking perverted bastard_ like _you_!"

Boris reacts in anger of her insults towards him. Rage burns him, that he pushes Jess against the wall, his hand still holding grip on her arm. His other hand grabs her cheek forcing her to turn her head away, her eyes looking at him.

Her breathing was above pace, and her eyes in panic.

"You better watch your tongue!" Boris hissed, "It's rude to insult an elder, and it can lead to severe consequence. Do you understand me?!"

"You just _talk_ about consequences, and yet you are a coward," Jess said darkly.

Boris holds her cheek roughly and tightly, till his nail dig deep on her skin, causing a cut on it. He gritted his teeth, his fangs shown.

"You really asked for it, you _stupid sl_-"

His speech came to a halt from what his eyes and nose smell and saw.

Her scent was strong, and powerful to let anyone devourer her. The cause of her scent to be noticeable is what Boris didn't realize what he has created when he cut her cheek. A bead of red liquid was appearing bigger, till by gravity rolled down on her cheek. The blood ribbon flowed down her cheek and made a curve to end at the corner of her lips.

It was so strong for Boris; it was tempting him to taste it.

Boris moves his fingers from her cheek, still in hold of her face as he leans in towards it. Jess frightened of this; she can't look of what may happen to her.

The next thing Jess knows, she felt something that causes her to flinch. Something wet touch her cheek, as she was nervous that it was Boris, and she didn't know what he is doing.

Boris licked the cut, tasting the blood that is encircling in her body. It was something that he never tasted since over a few centuries. He tastes the blood of a virgin. It was a pure delight, so delicious; for so little. He moans for the taste; like a chocolate treat.

"Sweeter than honey," he responded.

He continues to lick the small thin trail of her blood, slowly and torturing her bit by bit. His tongue follows the blood, till he stops at the corner of her lips.

He pulls back slightly as he turns Jess' face towards him. His eyes focus on her lips. Lust covers his pure black heart. _Force, you can power over her._

Then, Boris thin pale lips quickly crush on Jess lips in a dark, lusty kiss; Satan's only _love_.

Jess was terrified, and only screamed, which of course was muffled by his lips. Desperate to get free from this inhuman being and with the wall behind her she can only fight through movements to be out of Boris grips, even though it was no use.

Squirming from his dark touches, his hand went running up in her shirt, feeling her pale soft flesh.

His tongue then pushes past Jess' lips to explore her mouth in greed. But pain shot through him, as he pulls away, his hand still on her arm. The other hand, stops it's curiosity as he let it touch his mouth. He pulls it back staring a bit of blood.

Boris eyes were at rage as he stares at Jess in burning hate. She has bitten his tongue with her fangs.

Jess breaths were fast and deep from that deadly experience; and what she has done was risky. To strike an elder to draw blood; and this happened twice. From the first night, in which he claims her reason to be with Brooklyn was a virgin, and now this.

Without realizing what she has done, Boris slaps her with brutal force, he lets go of her arm, as she went down to the floor. The next thing she knew, Boris steps on one of Jess' hand, causing her to shriek in pain, with his heavy shoes.

It lasted a few seconds before removing his foot from her hand.

A while till she got up, striving to get up, as at time she would collapse. Once she was able to go on her knees, her eyes looks at Boris. Fear, pain and tears appear in her crystal eyes, as Boris' gazes were full of rage and lust.

_**Ahllah tiise oh rekaih ahlemolmo  
Eamoe stroooh al me ato  
Eamoe stravaying boltu**_

"That was a bloody foolish move you have done," Boris said in a low voice. It scared Jess; she felt that his voice now could foreshadow more pain than before. "You really are a feisty bitch, to do this. This proves that my action follow my words. This is your _final_ warning. The next time you do this again, it will be _life-threaten_. Get the hell out of my sight!!"

* * *

The sun went down; another day ended in the city. It was several minutes later, that Jess' eyes were opened from the sense that night is finally covering the sky. When she was awake, she would be relieved that she has many hours until the sun rises for a new day.

Jess didn't enjoy sleeping during the day because of the nightmares that came to her since she was abused by Boris.

Nightmares so vivid, that Jess felt déjà vu was hitting her every day. She couldn't stand it anymore, but a quick image of Brooklyn has helped her in the darkest times of her sleep.

Yet, like the nightmares hunting her in the day, she rarely saw Brooklyn during the night.

Her eyes were familiar emotions that she felt as a little child and at her teen years, before she went to high school in grade nine.

Without hesitation, she got up from her futon, turning on the light next to it. It was a rough habit to break. To turn on a light in the dark for someone who can see the darkest areas well.

It's doesn't matter though…

She heads to the closet, getting dressed for a new night. She decides a white, turtle-neck sweater, and blue jeans.

As she was finishing getting dress, Ming-Ming opens the paper door of her room.

"You know where to go, fledgling," Ming-Ming said, "Boris wants to see you."

_**Ahhllah tiise ahh rekaih al demore molh  
Ah mi so-ahhahhahahahahahahh ahllah demore molh**_

It has been almost a week since the last time she went to his chambers. That horrid night she remembered; the lustful kiss, the wrath of Boris' anger. It scares the living ghosts out of her.

* * *

She was in Boris's closet now. Getting stripped down as always to be put in skimpy clothes, so he would be in dark pleasure to see her by appearance.

The outfit now was a dress. The dress was mid-thigh length, black, and strapless décolleté-shaped. It was a corset top that squeezes her form, and complicated when it comes to tying the laces at the front.

It took her no more than five minutes to put on the dress, before she was ready for the new torture Boris has for her.

Opening the door to the dim lighted bedroom, her eyes look for Boris. For some reason, he isn't here, which was odd, because he was here to see her like a piece meat before going into his pleasures by abusing her.

She took a few steps from the closet, closing the door, before she sense someone was behind her. She swiftly turns too late, as she was given a blown on her face, sliding down to the floor.

As Jess gets up to her knees, a shadow cast over her, as she turns to see Boris. His expression is anger, rage, fiery, something burning in a fire; a fire that to her view is no light of hope. It was hell's fire.

_**Ballah been kee so dull so dull ne ta**_

"I have forced you on these slut clothes," he begins, "Kissed your neck, let my hand wondered on your body. Then I made you as a slave, I kiss you with force; punish you with physical blows….and yet… YOU ARE NOT GIVING YOURSELF UP TO ME!!!! WHY?!"

Her eyes show boldness, and a sense of anger, staring at him as her enemy.

"I said so before, I am a human being," Jess answered, "I'm not an object. I'll never turn into those sluts that you call the female vampires of Blood Trillium. I'll never go to bed with a _creep_ like _you_!"

_**Velle melah atol so marl silah mezih aoh  
monstroh  
Mezahme alatoh**_

Another blow hit her on the face; she falls down to the floor once more. A moment she lay there, before getting up again. She wasn't going to give up the fight. She got up to her knees, and then to her feet.

Here crystal-blue eyes stare at Boris' demon red eyes.

A thought hit her, _'The door.'_

With her speed, she hurries to the door to escape. Boris seeing this, he hurries to the door. Beating Jess to the door, he knocks her out of the way. She skids down on the floor hitting the wall away from the door.

Her eyes open, to see Boris guarding the door. She quickly got up to her feet once more.

"You'll never escape from here," Boris said, "Besides I find it interesting that you are contradicting yourself. That you are not an object to toy with, and yet you want to be a little _sex toy_ for Brooklyn to play with, like all of the female's dreamed to be!"

"I am not a sex toy for Brooklyn!" yelled Jess.

"Then why are you letting Brooklyn pay attention to you, and allow you to touch him?!"

"Because Brooklyn and I are in love-" Jess gasped at what she had said, covering her mouth. She told her secret to Boris…

"_Love_," Boris said.

He then chuckled first, before a maniacal laugh rang like bells.

"Love doesn't exist in this world of vampires. The few things that matters is looks, ranks, and seduction. Brooklyn may say he loves you at first, but one night he'll sleep with you, and the next turn his back away from you, like a toy. A toy to play with till it's old or out of use."

"That's not true! Brooklyn will never do such a thing like that. Brooklyn is more of a gentleman, than a _monster_ like you!"

Boris then was pissed at Jess for saying that.

"Watch out to whom you are talking to, or else you'll pay for this."

"_Make me_," she said.

Boris then heads towards Jess, but stops when he saw her grab a knife within her grasp. The knife was on top of the book shelf, and it was something within her grasp, that can help her defend herself.

He laughs at this, seeing an inexperience fledgling with a knife.

"Do you know that you can't defend yourself even with a weapon to beat me?!"

Jess didn't respond to him.

"Well then, let's _play_ it that way."

Boris in his inhuman speed causes all the candles' lights to be put out, leaving Jess in dim darkness.

Now Jess felt really defenseless with a knife as her weapon. She took a few steps in the center, her senses kicking in to help her counter strike any of Boris' moves.

She felt some wind past by her, as she quickly turns and strikes the knife at no one. She has to be prepared for the next attack.

Her eyes close, as she tries to concentrate searching for his presence, and where he would be attacking.

Suddenly, she senses something from behind, as she thrust the knife; she heard a voice in pain. She had got him.

She looks at the knife; the blade has little bit of blood.

She heard Boris curses, as she got a clear view of Boris walking towards her. She took a step back, as she saw a dark stain on his arm; she got him in the arm. It wasn't good enough…

Her thoughts were broken as she felt Boris behind her. He grasps Jess, as she drops the knife on the floor. One of Boris' hand grips on her torso, as the other hand took hold of her jaw.

"You know you'll have to pay for what you have done," Boris said to her. Jess squirms from his grip, it was no use.

"To draw blood from an elder with violence, leads to exile…death, _but_-" He tilts her head, for her neck to be exposing to him. He blows some air on her neck, letting the stands of her hair to spread away from him. Jess flinches from the cold breath touching her skin.

He leans in close to her neck, sniffing her scent, as it was strong, singing to him. He licks her neck with his tongue, fear and panic rise within Jess.

_**Ahhahhahahahahahahh**_

_**Ahhahhahahahahahahh**_

_**Ahhahhahahahahahahh**_

"I feel that maybe _drawing_ your blood is a good punishment, well that and taking your virginity. Isn't that right…? _Elizabeth_."

Jess is confused and scare of Boris words.

'_Elizabeth?'_ the question came to her mind.

Then Jess felt something went in her neck. A pain shot through her like her experience when she was stabbed by Ian. Boris fangs swiftly sink in her skin, blood escape her new wound, but was being drain away from Boris' hunger for her sweet blood.

Jess quickly struggles, she screams in pain and help.

"HELP!!!" she screams.

Boris kept his fangs in her, as he gulps her blood. It was so delicious and addictive to him, that he wants more. He moaned in pleasure of her taste in his mouth, drinking more, feasting on her blood.

Every minute that Jess' blood was drained, she too lose her energy to move, struggle fight back. She felt weakened, her conscious losing its control.

Her eyes, her body, and her mind were losing the battle. Her arms and legs that try to escape from Boris' grip went steadily limp. Her eyes were beginning to blur their vision, only seeing blackness in her eyes.

She then went into unconsciousness, her head tilting down to the side. Darkness and numbness was her only company now.

Boris feeling her limp in his arms stops his feeding. He pulls his fangs from her neck, to reveal two big puncture wounds, as small ribbons of blood were escaping slowly. He licks his lips, tasting the sweet tender blood.

Lifting Jess' limp body bridal style, he carries her to his bed, and places her on it. Her head tilts to one side, her hands on both sides of her body. She breathes slowly and deeply, which was good; she'll recover from the blood loss. But to Boris a more delight, because he can have his way on her now, like he did to _her_ many years back.

**

* * *

**

Flashback

_The torture was over for the human girl. Scratches, bruises, and cuts came across her arms and body. The white plain dress she was forced to wear has been torn slightly on the hems of the skirt, and stains of blood was scattered._

_She lay on the floor, panting, and crying. Her chocolate-brown hair was a mess, her hazel eyes red from the crying. She was chained to a wall with a cuff on her left ankle._

"_That is enough torturing," said Voltaire, the elder of Black Rose, "Let her rest before the end comes."_

_Voltaire, and a few other vampires left the poor girl, in the dark, closing the door behind them._

_Elizabeth takes a look around the room she was in for the torture. The room was cold, without any sense of heat to keep her warm. The walls were made of stone; some were chipped from age and desertedness from civilization. The room was split into the light and darkness. The light came from the little window on the door, where little bars form in it. She was in the light; the center of the room, as everything else was in shadows of the unknown._

"_What is my fate?" she asked, "What did I do?"_

_She cries silently, the sense of feeling alone hurts her. She wants to be where Kai is, to be in his arms and kisses of love._

"_Please Kai, save me," she begged, "Save because you love me."_

"_No one can hear you."_

_Elizabeth quickly turns to see Boris, dressed in blood-red robes in the style like the other vampires that were torturing her._

_He kneels down beside her and roughly took her chin to look at his face. His blood-red eyes scare Elizabeth._

"_I can answer all of you questions since you have asked," he replied, "Your fate is condemned to death for seducing Young Kai with your spells of witchcraft."_

"_I am not a witch!"_

_A hand went across her face; Boris slaps her for her denying._

"_As for your little plea to Kai, he __**never**__ really loved you in the first place. This gave you the benefit to cast your dark arts on him, so he would be with you every night to kiss you for pleasure. Then one night, you'll bed in bed with Kai, for you lust, and once the night is gone, you get another person or vampire to be under your spell."_

"_I told you…I am not a witch! Kai __**loves**__ me, I didn't cast a spell on him."_

_But Elizabeth was trying to back away from Boris, as he got closer to her face. His eyes were burning for lust._

"_Get away from me!!" she yelled._

_She quickly tries to back away from Boris, but the chain wouldn't let her move one more inch._

_Boris grabs her wrist, as he pulls her close to him; being crushed by his chest, as he leans in to sniff her scent._

"_Your scent is __**tempting**__; this must be Kai's reason to be in love with you…because you are a __**virgin**__. Well, __**were**__ a virgin… Such a shame that Kai didn't have a chance to take you in bed, so that I wouldn't do __**this**__…"_

_Boris then bites Elizabeth's neck with his fangs as he drinks her blood. It was a delight, and pleasure to drink from a virgin female. Elizabeth screams and struggles, but her energy was fading from her as she was too weak to fight back. She is semi-conscious, when she saw Boris going under her dress to remove her underwear, as he begins to undress himself._

"_I will love the sound of screaming when I __**take**__ your virginity from you."_

_With that his shadow covers her shadow, as he begins his rape for lust on her. Screams echoes in the room, but no one was listening to her._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

The memories all came back to him, as he touches Jess' limp body with his fingers. His hands were wandering all over Jess with any bear skin to touch; her half-exposed breasts, and her legs.

It would be a treat to take it from her, without her screaming. It was talking candy from a baby.

He begins to unlace the corset dress Jess was wearing tonight. He was half-way done with the corset, as it reveals more of Jess' breast, and her strapless bra. This moment was overwhelming in his dark lust and fun with her.

Then a beep was heard through the intercom.

Boris angry of his interruption, headed to the intercom, pressing his finger on the response buttoned and said, "What?!"

"Sorry sir," the voice answered, "but Morganna has come for the update on the treaty."

Boris didn't respond right away, as he looks at the unconscious Jess lying on the bed. She hadn't wakened up from the sound of the intercom which was a good thing.

Then a possibility hit him. Maybe he can be back to finish off with Jess after the discussion with Morganna, how long would it last? It can't last long enough for Jess to be awakened, so this was good. Besides, if he were not attending the meeting, then Morganna would come down and it will create a catastrophic controversial within the vampire community.

"Tell her, I'll up in the study room. Make sure you welcome her to Blood Trillium. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

Boris got ready to head out to his chambers. He was about to close the door, when he saw her.

'_What's the point in locking a door with an unconscious vampire? I'll be back before she even wakes up. And no one else goes into my chambers without my permission, so that's all solved.'_

He left his room, without closing the door, heading his way to his study room to have his meeting with Morganna.

**

* * *

**

Two Hour Later

She stirs for a moment, before she reveals her crystal-blue eyes from the darkness.

Jess places her hand on her forehead, as she gets up to be sitting on something soft. Her head hurts so much, from making a quick move like that.

'_What happened to me?'_ she thought, _'I remembered defending myself…and…and Boris!!! What happened to him?'_

She looks around for the elder, if he was in the room, but he wasn't. She then notes the door opened, but it was strange to her, because Boris would close it shut to keep her from escaping. Then she looks down to see the dress, half undone to reveal her bra and her breasts.

Her eyes widen in fear, her hands cover her mouth.

'_Boris tried to rape me!'_

Her fingertips then felt something wet on her skin, she gently touch it, and looks at it to see blood….her blood.

'_He did this to me?! He drank my blood, so he could rape me while I'm unconscious…I have to get out of here…my clothes!'_

She got out of the bed; she went to the closet quickly, but collapse from her energy. She doesn't have enough to help her get out, but she must.

Jess drags herself to the closet, grabbing her jeans, her shoes and her white sweater. She puts the sweater on her, so that marks on her neck, and her breasts would be cover from anyone. Once she was done, she weakly walks to the door, reaching to the hall.

She was free from the room, free from the hell she has encounter for so many days. Now the problem is which way will she go?

If she goes right, to the throne room, she would be notice by the males, and they could have their fun on her from the way she is dressed.

So her decision was made, she tries to get up to head to the left side of the hall, but collapse the second time. She was breathing hard; it would take of her energy to escape. Then Jess after a few breaths, she gets up, and uses the wall as her supporter. Limping and walking, Jess went down in the darkness of the hall, hurrying to her freedom, she needs to get outside in the cold, let the air of outside calm her down.

* * *

There was some snow left on the ground of Blood Trillium's garden. This was good to have a blanket of pure white snow to sleep.

_**Ahhahhahahahahahahh**_

_**Ahhahhahahahahahahh**_

_**Ahhahhahahahahahahh**_

Jess collapse, she lay on the white blanket. The cold on her skin, relaxes her, she wanted to sleep, but most importantly, she wanted cry.

She lay there, with no jacket, no shoes or socks. She was emotionless and not making a movement on the ground.

Her eyes, loss their life; the pupils and the sparkles fade away. Tears form in her eyes and she begins to weep her pain away.

The clouds, allow more snow to come down from the sky. Letting it fall down gently on the ground one last time. It was the month of March… Spring would be here soon.

Jess cries more, today was her _birthday_. She would have turned eighteen… but she didn't care about her age anymore.

On her birthday, no one was there to celebrate. Her gift was close to being raped by her elder, having her neck bitten by him to please his hunger for her blood.

_Where were they? Where's my family? My friends… Where is my love, Brooklyn?_

It was then; memory lane came to crash her. There were her memories, her isolation for being different, no one there to be with her in her happy and sad times. This emotion she was experiencing was _loneliness_.

She felt no longer loved; she felt that their love doesn't exist to her anymore.

_**Ve l**__**a **__**Tresvio  
Veh cile li vo vemithoe  
Vule me sa-ahah...**_

Her love for them is dead, as it was the same of their love to Jess. They are to either hate her or to have her for _lust_.

**

* * *

**

Thank the Lord!!!! I am finished this chapter! Is this chapter twisting and shocking? Does this chapter care you to death of its' dark atmosphere?

**Please review and tell me what you think!!!!**

**By the way, these are the translation to the song:**

I am the voice that calls your name  
I am searching for you, love  
I am searching for you

Where has love gone?  
Nothing remains  
Only blood  
And sadness prevail

My heart bleeds for you, for you  
I crawl in...in darkness

I am the voice  
Of love that cannot live  
Yet it doesn't die  
Never!

**Starlight Angel101**

**PS – The next chapter will help out the relief from those wanting a happy ending!!!!**


	28. Confession

**Hey I am sorry for you guys to wait, but I had exams for first semester****, but now I am done!!! And this semester is the best, so I will be able to update quickly, and possibly finish this. I know it may be sad, but its the truth.**

**Enjoy reading!!! And don't forget to Review!!!**

**Summary, Rated, Warnings, Genres, Pairing and OC Profiles are in Chapter One if needed.**

**Disclaimer: **StarlightAngel101, DOES NOT own Beyblade, and OCs that belong to any authors I mention along the chapters. StarlightAngel101 owns story plot, Jess (OC), and other OCs that belongs to me and mention along the chapters.

**The Legend to Help You Read, is in the first 26 chapters. From now on then….the Chapter begins quickly!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-eight:

**Confession**

_I want to embrace you and never let you go  
Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul_

_I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The truth will free my soul_

_(Lyrics: Somewhere – Within Temptation)_

The meeting was longer than expected, as Boris was heading back into his main chambers.

Now that the meeting was crossed out of his list, he went on to the next thing on it; having a little fun with the fledgling unconscious on his bed.

It was a perfect delight to him to take her virginity away from her.

He knew he left the door opened, because he thought she would never wake up; it would take a several hours to recover from the blood loss.

As he steps into the room, the thought that she would be out for a few hours was wiped away.

On his bed, no one lay on it; there was a little stain of dried blood on one of the pillows.

His joy was wiped away from his as anger was building inside him.

'_It can't be!' _his mind said.

He headed to the closet to see if she was hiding from him. If she were, then it would be even better.

Slamming the closet open, he peers in the area, to see only his clothes. She wasn't in sight. As well the clothes she was wearing before his little feast, it vanished as well.

His mouth revealed his teeth; his fangs as he was gritting them with madness.

"She has escaped!!!"

* * *

Flashes of the horror she had experienced from these many nights, were haunting her.

The touching…

…The kisses…

…The fangs that sank into her flesh; her life draining away from her.

Then her screams…

Within a snap, Jess opened her eyes as she realized she was screaming.

She quickly too deep breaths, as she realizes where she was. Warm water was wetting her skin, and her hair. She looked around to see that she was in one of the shower stalls in the females' washrooms and bathrooms.

The stall she was in was in soft pink tiles. Perfectly aligned…

Then she remembers how she managed to get into the showers, naked.

Somehow, while she was low with energy, headed back into the building, because she had a few hours till the sun rises. Sneaking into the girls' dorm, without anyone aware of her condition, quickly getting her stuff to head into the showers. During the showers, she was scrubbing hard with a sponge and some scented body wash, to get rid of _his_ scent; his filthy touches. Yet, with all the energy left of her; she must have collapsed and fell into a small slumber.

'_How long did I sleep?'_ she asked herself.

Jess realizing that she has recover well from the pain, turn off the taps of the shower, ready to get out and get change.

With a beige towel in her grasp, she covers herself from her breasts down to the lower part of her thighs.

But with her clean from what happened, she didn't feel like it at all. Not in physically, but emotionally, mentally, and possibly spiritually.

* * *

The clock is ticking every second, in the library of Blood Trillium. The room is dark, as the curtains along the windows were cover.

Books lay on many shelves, along the walls, and forming into little hallways. Tables and chairs were put there, neat and polished though not really a place for vampires to hang out.

This was one of the few areas that Brooklyn would stay, to get away from the crowd.

He lay fast asleep on a couch of red velvet, with brown cushions; one of them was being used for Brooklyn's head. He was dressed in white pants, and a black buttoned shirt, only to reveal his collar bone.

A book, with a green cover lay on top of his chest, and his hand on top of the book.

It was then that the clock hit to six in the morning, and it chimes six times with low rings.

The first few rings woke Brooklyn up; his eyes open slowly from his sleep.

He saw the ceiling of the room before getting up to be sitting on the couch. The book fell down on the floor; a silent thud it made.

Stretching his arms and back, he yawns softly from an hour nap.

He has been busy with errands over the past few nights that it was good to have one night to read books, and take a nap.

This brought back old memories of his life in the 1770s', while he was a son of the gypsy family.

After helping his parents out in the shop, he would go on a hill that he could find, and take a little siesta under the warm sun. The breeze would be blowing softly to the world.

But after he was changed into a vampire, several adjustments had to be made.

He had to get use to having siestas in the night-time. However, at times whenever there was bad weather outside, he had to find a few hobbies; reading literature was one of them.

By the time he was the heir of Blood Trillium, Boris taught him everything to one day become the elder. He learned from formal language of business, to reading all rules and anything relating to vampirism.

Now, he is currently reading a book that he read a few times in his years, which inspires Brooklyn so much to be his favorites. Even he was into William Shakespeare's famous plays, like _Hamlet_, _Othello_, _King Lear_ and _Romeo and Juliet_.

Thinking about _Romeo and Juliet_, Brooklyn hasn't had a chance to see Jess in a while. His heart and mind wonder where Jess is. This isn't really like her to be not around, but he reminds himself that he was mostly out all of the time these past few weeks.

But this day was special, it was her birthday…

He had in mind of a gift to give her, but he hadn't start getting the tools that he needs to make it from his heart.

For now, he had to rest for the day, before he can have the chance to do what he must do for her.

* * *

"Woo, what does Brooklyn have in his hand?" asked a female vampire, who was huddle in her little group.

In the lobby where the vampires hang out to drinks of blood, socializing, it was busy as always for the female vampires of Blood Trillium, even to talk about the heir; Brooklyn.

Brooklyn not focusing on the chit-chats of the females, he looks around for Jess. Catching her scent, her appearance, or even her shadow to see where she may have been gone off to. He held in his hand for tonight, a beige-colour envelope. Attaching to the envelope with a red satin bow was a bloomed, thorn-free red rose. On the envelope contains black calligraphy writing of the name 'Jess'.

None of the females are aware of the one who is to receive the gift from Brooklyn, but they blab on about it.

"Who do you think it's for?"

"How should I know, but I hope it's for me."

"Or me!"

"Hey, me too!"

"Girls, girls don't you know anything," all of the girls stare at Ming-Ming who was sitting on one of the couches. "Brooklyn with an envelope sealed, and a rose… it looks like he may have a female that stole his heart. Do you know what that means?"

None of the girls respond, for they are waiting for Ming-Ming to answer.

"Well, it's a possibility that this lucky female will be the one to…"

"No way!!!" yelled one of them.

"You really serious, Ming-Ming?!" said another.

"Huh uh, exactly" said Ming-Ming, "Possibly that the gift or _proposal_ is for me…After all, why is that?"

"It's because you and Brooklyn are the only ones with the best ranks that aren't _mated_."

A sound of broken glass was heard suddenly and silently, but all of the vampires heard it with their super ability to hear.

"That _fledgling_ has butter-fingers for a vampire, though this is her first time," said one of the female vampires.

"Just don't forget she has to be a 'maid' to us in her first twenty years."

All of the girls laugh at this remark about the fledgling.

They weren't aware that Brooklyn left the area, heading to the sound source of broken glass. He knew that the fledgling was Jess, and it meant that she was doing her daily chores. It was a good opportunity to give _it_ to her.

* * *

"Great," she mutters under her breath.

Glass shards that was once a jar filled with blood, was scattered on the floor. The blood that was filled in it was soaking the floor, it became a shallow puddle.

She quickly heads to the nearest doors, getting a mop, a piece of cloth, a broom, a dust pan, and a bucket of water.

Placing the things she carried gently, she began grabbing the bug shards of glass from the little scene, and placing them in a can with nothing in as garbage near her in the blood room.

The blood room contains all of the blood supply needed for those in need to replenish their hunger. The room's walls were shelves of jars of blood. All were labeled from human or animal blood, male or female, and the blood types of A, B, AB or O. Some were milked from the vampires here, but most came from blood banks; stolen that is.

As the big shards were picked up from the floor, Jess then grabs the cloth to dip it in the bucket of water.

The cloth soaks the water completely, letting Jess wrings that cloth out as it was ready to clean away the small shards and the blood.

Feeling alone was too much for Jess, but no one did care about her anymore. Was it possible that Boris was right all along about Brooklyn?

"_Love doesn't exist in this world of vampires. Brooklyn may say he loves you at first, but one night he'll sleep with you, and the next turn his back away from you, like a toy. A toy to play with till it's old or out of use."_

A few little trips from the bucket of water to the mess were all it took to make the floor look clean and new.

Once the floor was done, she places the stuff back into the closet, draining the water contaminated with blood and glass shards into the sink, and heading back to place the jars back on the shelves. This time she would have to be very careful.

There was about seven more to be put away on the shelves, before her chore was complete.

Picking up the first jar closest to her, she places the jar far down in the shelf against the wall. As the jar is in place, she grabs the next jar to be put back on the shelf.

She was about to pick up the fifth jar, when she saw it being held by two hands.

Jess looks to the person behind the jug, and it is Brooklyn.

A quick silence came upon them; none of them said hi, or spoke a word. Not speaking a word and in a relationship, something wasn't right.

"Thanks," Jess said, as she gets the jar from Brooklyn's hands, breaking the silence. As she places the jar in the shelf, Brooklyn picks up another one, waiting for Jess to take it from his hands.

Jess turning around to get the remaining jars, she sees Brooklyn with another one in his hands.

"Why are you helping me?" Jess asked.

Brooklyn is slightly shock to hear what she asked. He is doing this to help her. Did she know that Brooklyn loves her? Did she know that he's doing it for unconditional love?

"I thought you need help," Brooklyn answered, "after the vampires heard that something break from the lobby."

Somehow, Brooklyn feels that what he said seems to be more of a lie than the truth. Or worse, it is a half-truthful story.

Jess didn't respond as she places the remaining jars on the shelves.

She walks past by him, heading out of the blood room.

She suddenly froze into her place as Boris was walking by. When he saw Jess, he gave her a glare of rage.

Jess knew why he did that. He's done this to her after he didn't have his way on her. He was the one who made her feel insecure about her life, avoiding any males as possible, especially for Boris.

Boris vanishes down the hall of darkness, as Jess is alone in the hallway.

A sudden tap on the shoulder freaks her out, spinning around to face Brooklyn. She took a few steps back, as she sees Brooklyn looking confused at her actions.

"Do you need any help with any other chores?" he asked her.

"No!" she answered, "There's nothing you can do. I am responsible for my duties as it is for you."

It was quick and loud, and she sees Brooklyn shock of her response. Sudden panic begins to rise in Jess. Did she offend him? She feels scare of what Brooklyn would do to her for going with no respect to someone higher than her.

"Please…" she said quietly, "forgive me of my rude answer. I-I am so sorry…"

Without hesitation, Jess runs off at the other side of the hallway. She can't be around him anymore. She is causing herself more pain, maybe Boris was right all along; of his guess that Brooklyn would toss her aside if she slept with him, though he confessed his love for her.

She can't longer be even near him…

Brooklyn stares at the empty hall; bewilder of Jess' unusual actions.

'_Is Jess okay?' _he thought, _'She doesn't seem to be her self lately. I wonder if something _bad _had happen to her.'_

But then a memory popped out of his head, _'Oh no! Jess' birthday gift!'_

He quickly retrieves it out of his jacket pocket, the bloomed rose unharmed, and the envelope, still sealed.

Brooklyn didn't know the next time he'll give the gift to her. After all, he has been so long doing a lot of assignments, and tonight was a night of rest for him. He doesn't know when he'll rest, to find Jess. The thought of her made him feel love-sick; a way that he missed his love like those who have come far from home and they are home-sick.

He had to give this gift to her, to show his _love_…

**

* * *

**

Three Days Later…

The library was silent tonight, and it was a day off for Jess from her chores. It was a good place to be _alone_. Something she has felt from the beginning of being a vampire.

Reading was something to take her away from the true reality of her life, especially with a good book. One of the books that she has found near the right side of the wall was a tale of myths and its stories.

It was a good thing that, Blood Trillium has many books for entertainment and lessons, than books about vampire rules, abilities and powers, and other things relating to them.

Reading the mythological stories, Jess reads every word, and looks at the most beautiful pictures depicting the scenes she was reading. It was _once_ a good thing to escape reality and wonder that the world of myth and supernatural would come to life. It is the wish that once gave her too much to offer.

She wasn't paying much attention to who came in the library. Not aware of footsteps walking on the thin carpets.

Nothing have interfere her with her reading, till a male voice said, "May I take a seat next to you?"

The voice spooks her, as she looks up to see one of the few people that she didn't want to see; Brooklyn.

She didn't want to respond to him, because she didn't want him near her. However her answer was something that was not in her control, when he asked her, "Do you mind if I take a seat?"

"No, I don't mind," she answered.

Brooklyn takes his seat on the couch that Jess was sitting on. When he was comfortable settling down, Jess moved a few inches away from Brooklyn, on her way down to the edge of the couch.

As Brooklyn turns to see Jess, he notices that she was keeping her distance, from him.

This was odd for Brooklyn. It was because this wasn't Jess's character to be afraid or be distance to someone she knew, someone she _loved_. Have something bad happened to her?

He didn't want to start asking that question right away, because his only intention was to get them closer together as they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Those words didn't seem right for his sense of intelligence; he preferred the phrase "being closer as lovers". So, for him he began the small steps to help for the bond to be hold.

"How are you today, Jess?" he asked.

She didn't know what to do. Tell him her answer, or ignore him? But since she responded to him, there was no choice.

"I'm…okay," she replied.

Brooklyn stares at her facial expression, before looking at a book Jess is holding in her hands.

"What are you reading?"

"Myths…"

"What kind of myths?"

"I believe the Japanese legends and myths for now. Then I'll check if they have story myths of Ancient Greece."

Brooklyn keeps his eyes on Jess's face, trying to motion her that he wants to communicate with her. Jess still has her eyes on the book, and not facing Brooklyn at all. He takes note on her body, especially her legs. Her legs were going up and down, small and with speed. Jess is being edgy? Well, he hopes what he'll ask or say will help her calm down. Even better that he wants to have her bond with him since their relationship has been distance lately.

They rarely went out together as a couple. They never got a chance to chat of their day, well their night-time. Or even have a body motion of love and affection with or without people around.

"Jess…" Brooklyn said, "It's been a while since we've been alone…and I was wondering-" he gently places his hand on her knee, "That we can spend a night _alone_ together."

The touch on her knee, made her nervous on what he is asking. She had to keep her ground, and yet a cold chill went up. She isn't feeling comfortable by the minute.

When he said the last sentence, it made sense that Boris was right all along. Alone together, means…_sex_, and then sex means for only pleasure to then toss her out in darkness.

"I'm not falling for _it_," Jess said darkly.

"Jess, what do you-"

She quickly stands up, placing the book back on the table, and then faces Brooklyn.

"You know what I'm saying! Being alone together?! It's just your way of saying sex, and once we've done it, then you'll toss me like a toy!"

Brooklyn was shocked of her words. '_What's going on with her?'_

This wasn't Jess; she never prejudged his words, or even made any judgment. Something was really a matter with Jess, and he needs to know.

"You have changed me, _just_ because I am a virgin! You want to be with me together after I was changed, _just_ because I am a virgin. _You_ have always wanted me and will do anything to have my virginity taken away! I can't be in the same room with you, I'll be leaving."

Jess passes by Brooklyn to head to the doors exiting the library, when Brooklyn grabs her wrist. Jess turns to face him, and said, "Let me go…"

"Not until you listen to me."

"No!"

"Jess this isn't like you! Tell me what's wrong!"

"I said let go of me!"

Jess tries to pull her wrist away from Brooklyn, but no prevail since he was stronger than her.

"Let go!"

"Jess, let me help you! I would never done anything like that to you…If you just-"

SMACK

Her hand slaps Brooklyn on his cheek, as he was startled of her actions. He let go of her from his grip easily. She was defending herself from him…but what had he done to harm her?

He stares back at Jess, to be surprise of her reaction.

Jess realizes the reflect reaction she has done, slapping the heir of the throne. It is a rule to never use violence against one with high ranks. Her eyes were shock, fill with fear, but she has hit her _love_.

How can she call him her love, after what she said and done to him?

She takes a step back, as she sees a red mark on his pale cheek. Three little red lines appear with three drops of blood before quickly healing scar-free on his facial beauty.

"Br-Brooklyn," she choked out her words, tears were beginning to form in her eyes, "I-I-I am sorry." The last word is said with a whisper.

"…Jess…"

"I got to go!"

She quickly runs out of the library, the door quickly shuts itself hard. It is only Brooklyn who was left alone in the room.

He touches his cheek to feel the skin, and pull it back to see a little smear of blood on his fingertips. For Jess to defend herself badly, means trouble. And he has a bad feeling that Jess is breaking down physically, emotionally, mentally, and spiritually. He has to help her out, before she loses herself.

Brooklyn needs to keep an eye on her.

* * *

The lobby was busy as always to the vampires of Blood Trillium. Socializing, smoking and drinking a cup full of blood.

The females weren't at present because most of them were either in groups hunting, or at the neutral grounds in Japan.

The area that Jess met with Morgan some months back. Apparently it was once the home to Dark Lillium, the third clan of Japan, but since it's disappearance it was no longer a home. This was one of the problems that cause Black Rose and Blood Trillium to fight in a cold war, to fight for territory. However, when Morgan became peace maker, she insisted the split of the territory to the remaining clans, but the home was to be used only as a neutral territory; none of them can claim it. The purpose of the building was to help the female vampires practice dance, music, and at times defense.

Jess couldn't much go to that area, because she wasn't at age to practice any of the subjects given to the females at the time of age. She couldn't be able to hunt at all.

She sighs deeply, as she's picking up empty glasses from the glass tables. Some were half-full, others empty and caked in the copper-scent of blood. Placing them on the tray she holds on one hand, it reminds her of her part-time job at the café she worked. Well, the difference is that she's the only _servant_ to almost do everything that needs to been cleaned, mopped, sweep, and refill the jars.

Noting she has not enough room on the tray for more glasses, she went to the counter of the "bar", placing the empty glasses in the sink carefully to get the remaining glasses left around the lobby.

At a distance, a group of males sitting on the couches, and against the wall were having their talks. It was about competitions, and the latest girls they hunted; alike from the females conversation.

Only one of the vampires, light-brown hair and brown eyes were busying on Jess's movements; his name was Daryl. She was picking up the glasses from the tables on the left, before going back to deposit them in the sink.

His eyes show desire and lust, licking his lips in pleasure, seeing her curves move, but mostly her ass and hips swinging from one side to the next.

"Hey guys," said the light-brown hair vampire, "What do you think about the fledgling lately?"

All the other vampires stare at the fledging, placing the cups in the sink in the bar counter.

"Certainly was _different_ these past few weeks," replied a black-haired vampire named, Seth.

"Edgy and nervous, especially with the males in the rooms she's in," said another, Leon.

"Well, unlike the females, she's playing _hard-to-get_ for us…" said Daryl, "Rumors also surfaced up that she's a virgin. And of course everyone knows that those changed as a virgin, especially a female one, that their blood is sweet like the nectar of a flower. The scent is strong and useless to resist."

All of the males stare at Jess, as she begins washing the cups clean.

"And so what?" replied a blonde, Paul.

"A little _fun_," Daryl replied.

Above them on the catwalks; on the second floor was Brooklyn. His hand holding a book, as he is reading the book, and hearing their conversation well and clear. The sound of the water running from the tap was heard, and he probably guesses that Jess is only hearing the water.

Hearing their conversation about Jess and her virginity was disturbing, and disgraces her to look like a piece of meat. She was just an object to them; tossing it aside after being used.

He remains in the shadows…

"And what do you mean by that?" Seth asked. He senses that Daryl has something in mind for the fledgling.

"It depends…are you in or out?"

By then, Jess finishes the cups. All were clean, clear, and stainless. Now she was able to go back into her room. It was now something to keep her away from this place…it was her little sanctuary.

The sound of a door opening and then a few seconds closing, was close and clear for Daryl's little plan.

"If, were in…what will happened?" asked another vampire.

"Pleasure…for us," Daryl replied, "We just need the fledgling to be all by herself, and then we strike. But it can't be here, it's got to be outside. So, then we find her at the precise time that she is alone, and pluck the _petals_ and _deflower_ her on the spot."

"Hmm…it's been a while since I had any pleasure with a female… I'm in!" said Paul.

"Same here," added Seth.

"Count us all in!" exclaimed Leon.

"Good," Daryl said.

"She isn't a property you know!" His tone was dark and in tempter.

Daryl and his crew look up to see Brooklyn coming in the shadows. Brooklyn stops over the railing of the catwalk, the book now close and on firm grip in his hand.

"Besides I am not going to let you touch her!"

"Says who!" yelled Daryl.

"Aren't you aware on who are you talking to?!"

"I know, Brooklyn. You are the heir of Blood Trillium!" Daryl takes a step forward from his group so show him alone standing, to dare challenge Brooklyn. "By the way, I haven't seen your mark on that fledgling anyway. So don't dare challenge someone, till you are wise enough! Anyway, without any sign of _protection_ or _property_ that she belongs to you, she can belong to anybody. First come, first serve. It is tough, huh? But it's life."

Brooklyn's eyes show glare, to see someone challenge him, and worse insult him.

'_If that's the way he wants to play,'_ Brooklyn thought, _'so, be it…'_

"Let's go guys," Daryl said, as he walks away to the males' dorm room. His crew, follow him behind, before another door opens and shuts.

His eyes darken at the door, now having two problems. He now has to keep an eye on Jess, and an eye on that group.

* * *

"_I need you to do a little something, in exchange for a good reward…_if _you make my plan work," Boris said._

_He and another vampire were in his study room, in the middle of the night._

"_And what is it Boris?" asked, a feminine voice._

"_I need you to _seduce _Brooklyn, in any way… Make him crawl to you. However, I need you to make sure that fledgling is there to see this."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Break her heart..." Boris answered. "Is that understood?"_

_Then a sudden girly laugh echoes the room._

"_Indeed," she replied, "After what happened, I think it's time for that little 'one' to know a thing or two about ranks…and most of all I am the one that belongs to Brooklyn!"_

_Stepping out of the shadows was Ming-Ming. Her eyes were in state of revenge and determination._

* * *

Ming-Ming sat on the last step of the stairs of the catwalk, her silent body, waiting for Brooklyn to come. According to Boris, Brooklyn would come from the main floor to the second floor to be reading.

As for Jess, she got it all planned out.

Her thoughts made her giggle and fidget so much that a sudden faint thud had come across her ears. Opening her eyes, she looks to see Brooklyn coming up from the stairs, his hand holding a book with a blue-cover. His eyes were focusing on the pages he's currently in, as he passes by Ming-Ming, his feet on the catwalk.

A few steps away from Ming-Ming, she quickly got up and catches up with him.

"Hi Brooklyn," she said full of innocent and flirting.

She looks at his face, to see if he would turn around and see her own.

"…Hello," he replied. His eyes focus on the book, and not her.

"What are you reading?"

"It's just words, words, and words. Something _you_ should be doing so often here…read a book."

Brooklyn and Ming-Ming continue to walk down the catwalk, none of them spoken a word.

Besides, Brooklyn burst her bubbles, making fun of her education and intelligence. She needs to be a bit harder and sneaky to make the plan work.

"Come on," she said, as she grasps her arm around Brooklyn's arm. With her unoccupied hand she moves it to the book, closing it; preventing Brooklyn to continue reading. "Forget about learning about being an heir, and act like _one_."

"What do you mean by _that_?" he demanded.

"Well, an heir of the throne; in other words a _prince_ can do anything he can do, with little limitations and expectations. He can have even any girl he wants, take them in bed and let them be all his… So why do you be with that _clueless_ fledgling, when you can have someone better…like me?"

"First of all, the fledgling has a name, and her name is _Jess_. Secondly, you have been thinking too much of the fantasy, medieval world. Lastly, I am with someone, so you are out of the question."

Brooklyn retrieves his arm from Ming-Ming's grasp, as he was serious in his expression.

"Now if you excuse me, I want to be alone right now." Brooklyn with the book in his hand, he begins to take a few steps away from Ming-Ming. Thinking he has gotten away, his thoughts were broken, as he felt someone pushing him against the wall.

It was Ming-Ming, who was responsible. She grabbed the book from Brooklyn and tossed it aside on the floor.

Her eyes show lust and determination.

"Do you think I'll let that little charade affect me? I think not…" she said. However, the next words that came by her shows a sense of seduction to lure him into her plan. "Brooklyn I know you want me…you can't deny that."

She leans in so her lips were inches apart from Brooklyn's pale lips.

"Get off of me," he said, gritting his teeth. It was a command and a warning that can lead to consequences to Ming-Ming, if she doesn't obey him. It was something he can do as an heir; to punish those who don't respond or rebel.

"I don't think so…"

Then her lips crush his in a hungry kiss. To finally kiss him was her only dream, to mark him as hers was another.

Brooklyn quickly pushes her back with his hands on her shoulders. Though they were at the same rank, they are different from their strengths. They were more than a century apart, giving Brooklyn the advantage.

"Come on _Brooky_, do you know what it is like to have a little _fun_? I can teach you how to have a good time. I just need to…"

Without realizing what was going on, Brooklyn now was against the railings of the catwalk, a pillar attached to the ceiling and the railing supported him. His hands were being held by one of Ming-Ming's hand, as the other unbuttoning his jacket to reveal a black shirt underneath.

Her hands play on his chest, as she continues with her kiss attacks on his lips. Her moans of pleasure were filling her, but one thing remains.

A door opens from the entrance, and Ming-Ming stares at the source of the sound. Her eyes were showing happiness. The planned has worked.

To dealing with Jess, a while back, Ming-Ming told her that she had to go and get something back at the neutral grounds for her. Ming-Ming also threatened Jess that she would be punished by Boris if she did not obey. Leaving Jess with no choice, and heading out in the night to get the thing.

'_A picture will be worth a thousand words…in three…two…one-'_

"Brooklyn?!"

Brooklyn's eyes widen from the sound of the voice.

'_Oh no…'_ he thought.

He frees himself from Ming-Ming's grasp, as he places his hands on the railing to see Jess.

Her eyes were widening of this scene, and tears begin to form. She didn't know what to say about this.

"Jess," he said, "This isn't what it looks like…"

She shakes her head, she can't believe him…

'_Boris was right all along,'_ she thought. _'He'll eventually move on with another girl, whether or not he sleeps with me. He only is doing it for his pleasure to be fulfilled.'_

"I-I am sorry to interrupt," Jess said finally, "I didn't mean to interfere." She turns her head away from them, tears crawling down her cheeks."

"Jess, Ming-Ming went up on me! I still love you!!"

She has no longer believed in him, and yet she still loves him. Her eyes close now, not knowing what to do now.

"Brooklyn, if you wanted to _move_ on… I-I understand…"

Then Jess quickly runs away, heading out of Blood Trillium. Her cries and sobs were heard till the doors slam shut.

"Jessica!!!"

Ming-Ming giggles at how the plan worked out. Not only she was able to make Jess break her heart, but to kiss Brooklyn was a good fantasy picture.

"The poor dear," she said. Her hands begin to snake themselves around Brooklyn's body, and he felt tense of the touch. "But that'll teach her a thing or two about being with the most powerful vampires…Now where were we, oh yes, I was about to do-"

"Don't you dare go further…" he replied darkly.

Ming-Ming startles of his response. Then she shrugs it off and said, "Come on, let's get serious, let's find a place alone and have our fun, become the most powerful vampires of them all-AHHHH!"

Brooklyn pushes her aside, and she falls down on the floor, bottom first.

Angry of his actions, she yelled, "What the HELL was that for? Do you have any respect or dignity to who I am?!"

She was about to go on, when fear came to her face. Brooklyn turned his body to be facing her, and what Ming-Ming saw was something _unlike_ him.

As he buttoned his jacket, he tells her, with his voice thundering and rage.

"You'll never ever touch me again. You never do any harm to her, or else you'll pay the price. So… get out of my sight!"

The next thing that Ming-Ming notices is that Brooklyn jumps off the catwalk, landing on the floor perfectly. He then runs to the doors that lead to the outside world of those who aren't aware of their existence.

He needs to find Jess quickly, to explain to her, and to interrogate her to what she was acting so odd these past few weeks.

* * *

The clouds cover the sky tonight, and thunder begins to awaken their wrath.

It was about 2 am in the morning, thus not a lot of humans would be out. As well the sun would rise in about three to five hours.

April showers…

The snow is almost gone, as winter had fallen into another sleep till December. However it is still cold and the weather would be warming up in late April.

Jess walks down the empty streets, her arms wrap around herself, though her jacket gave her the warmth she needed.

Everything seems to fall apart in front of Jess's eyes. She has lost her family and friends after she had died and relives her life as a vampire. And now she has lost her love.

'_Why is all of this happening to me? Is this what I get for disobeying You…God?'_

She looks up to the sky, waiting for a response. She feels like that survivor she read called _Night_. He asks God of his reason to suffer during the Holocaust and God didn't respond to him at all. But how can she compare to his situation with her, he has survived the most tragic and destructive genocide in the world. Her situation is common…

But what must she do in a time like this?

Up on the roofs of the buildings, Brooklyn leaps over gaps, keeping an eye on Jess walking alone. The streetlights were her only light to keep her safe…for now. He could hear her choke some tears of what had happened a few minutes ago.

He needs to set things straight to her, that Ming-Ming was responsible for that little scene.

'_Jess,' _he thought, _'Please be alright, please go back.'_

Then what he saw was something unexpected.

Jess was just crossing an alley; between the buildings, when two pairs of hands grab her shoulders and arms. She gasped, before she was pulled into the darkness.

A sense overwhelms Brooklyn, as he fears that Jess may be in danger. So, going far to the opposite side of the rooftop, he begins a quick sprint, heading towards the edge. As he was close, he bends his knees to then spring up and across the building. He was getting adjusted to flying; his ability as a young adult vampire of 229 years. He manages to get over the street to the building's rooftop on the other side of the road. Hurrying to the edge of the rooftops, he kneels down to see and hears the events to come.

Jess is close to be against the wall, and in front of her is a group of five vampires. All of them have belonging to Blood Trillium as she recognizes their appearances.

"Hey there, sweet thing," said Daryl, "Sorry to pull you in this crummy area, but we just want to talk to you for a bit."

Jess feels a dangerous aura in them, as she takes a few little steps away from them.

"Wha-What do you want from m-me?" her voice quavered in fear.

"Nothing really," Seth answered, "But we were quite curious of the _rumors_ said about you. You know what rumors. The rumors that you are a virgin, is that true?"

"Why is it do you want to know about that?!"

"Well it depends," Daryl said, "If you are interested in a little offer. It is an offer that can't be refusing."

"We want to show you a _good time_," replied Paul. "Being a virgin is good, but it sucks because you may not have a chance to find a guy and _bang_ him a minute or two. It is really hard to get when you are in the vampire world."

"So we are saying if you want to enjoy real pleasure? Not just with one, but all of us. So what do you say?"

Brooklyn couldn't believe his ears. They want to get in her pants just because she was a virgin.

"No!"

"Excuse me!"

"You heard me!" Jess said, fighting her fear with any ounce of courage as possible. "I'm not going to give myself up to _people_ like you. Just because my life has come in darkness, doesn't mean I have to give up on _everything_."

Brooklyn is astonished of Jess fighting back, defending herself. But how long can she last?

"I'm leaving…excuse me." Jess tries to pass by them, but it was Leon who caught her shoulder, unable to move from her spot.

"Let. Go. Of. Me," Jess said. Before she realizes what happen to her, Leon pushes her hard to make her crash against the wall. She slides down to her knees, the pain hurting her.

Jess is able to get up to her feet. As she looks forward, she notices that the group surrounded her in a semi-circle, it is a trap; and she's the prey.

"Do you think we are stupid enough to let you go?" Daryl asked her, "Like gangs, either way we will get anything we want our way. And since we are vampires-" A fang slips on his lips, showing a playful sly smile, "It will be easier for us to take what we want. Get her!"

Two guys went in to grab Jess by her arms. She struggles from their grips, though it was no use. She is still weak for a vampire to fight those older than her.

Only Daryl, Seth and Paul stand in front of her, seeing her struggle makes Daryl laugh in victory.

"You are certainly pathetic," Daryl commented, "but it is the life of a fledgling for a female like you. Now let's us all have some fun."

"No!" she yelled, as she quickly struggle harder with all her might.

Daryl tries to grab her pants, trying to take any clothes off to enjoy his fun, when Jess then kicks him on the knee. He grunts in pain, bending down letting the throbbing pain heal. The pain ebbed away, and Daryl is tick of a fledgling doing this to him.

"You are certainly a _bitch_ to do that, but now it's personal…"

He then punches, and scratches Jess on her arms, her face and legs. Trying to make her weak; not to be able to be away from them or even fight them.

Anger and fear, came to Brooklyn. He is angry for the fact that they want their way with Jess. They want to enjoy a female vampire suffering from their sexual appetite. Yet, he fears for Jess's life. She would be severely injured from the punches and their wrath, so why isn't he going down there.

Is it because he wants to see her fight for her own? It couldn't be that, she can't fight them. Brooklyn knows from the beginning, Jess have wanted death than becoming into a vampire. After being changed into one, she went into tears and worrying about her family and friends. Throughout her vampire life, Jess is attached to her human side.

Then he remembers Ming-Ming's fear when she saw him. Is it that?

His thoughts were gone, as he hears Jess's screams. She is free from their grips, and trying to hurry out of the alley. She was close to being out and into the streets, if it weren't for two more of them to grab her by the arms once more.

"Let me go! Leave me alone!" she yelled, trying to break free from her captives.

"Oh, poor choice of words…" Seth said, as he and Paul; the ones who hold Jess's arms let go of her.

Letting her go suddenly causes her to stumble and then collapse in the middle of the road. Her body lying on the hard cement ground, she is tired and exhausted from the struggling and the punches and scratches she receives from the group. She tries to get up to her knees, her arms wobbling and hurting from the blows.

At least she was far away from them, the lights along the streets shines faintly on her.

"She is so weak to get up!" called Leon.

"How about we take her now?" asked Paul.

Daryl didn't answer, but a smile plays on his lips, moving his head to one direction of the street. At first they didn't get it, but their ears catch a sound, and then they begin to smile to.

Jess on the other hand, wonders why they didn't go to get her. It was her shadow that shows why. It appears in front of her eyes and extends itself further, stretching its limits. She turns around, as she saw a bright light, but the shape of it realizes on what it is. It is a truck and it's heading straight toward her.

The sound of the honking and the lighting blinds and deafens her. Jess isn't able to move from her state… this was the end of her. She closes her eyes as she awaits the fate that she escaped long ago…

_Thump…Thump…_

The feeling of heavy metal didn't touch her. She only feels something wrap around her tightly, and carry her up.

_Thump…Thump…_

She didn't feel the pain. Unless her mind is making her feel nothing and she is dead.

_Thump…Thump…_

The truck passes by, honking twice like a goose, before going down the road. The engine sound of the truck fades away leaving everything in peace; in dead silence.

Her world is dark, and unknown. She doesn't know of her fate. What happened to her? Did she die? Is she where she belongs?

Something or _someone_ please give her a sign…

"Open your eyes," a familiar voice said.

Jess feels something that has wrap around her body gently for some time, her hands on something broad and supportive. A voice tells her to open her eyes.

She responds to the conscious. Her eye-lids reveal her crystal blue eyes, as they flutter open a few times. She looks up to see an image of orange-red hair, a pale complexion, his expression was emotionless, and the eyes were cover by the shadows of his bangs.

It is Brooklyn, the one person that has saved her at times of need. He is the one to save her life by becoming a vampire. He is her…angel. Is she in heaven? She must have died.

Unsure of what to believe in, her nails cling on to its support. Then a sudden gasp a pain echoes through her ears. Reality is the only word that appears in Jess's mind; she is not dead.

Opening her eyes quickly, she looks at Brooklyn with her vision clear, same hair colour, same complexion, and his eyes were still in the shadows.

"I'm sorry," she said, releasing her nails from his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" he quickly asked. He lifts his head up to show Jess his eyes. She is afraid of his _eyes_. This isn't his calm, peaceful eyes; is it the _different_ side of him.

Frighten to answer orally; she nods a 'yes'.

Brooklyn saw Jess's complexion covered in scratches and bruises. _They_ have done this to her, just because she said no to them.

'_Those bastards,'_ he thought.

"Oh come on," yelled out the vampires from the other side of the street. "Why is it that you ruined it?! It was getting to the good part!"

That crosses the line…

Brooklyn turns around to see the guys, his fangs bearing at them. They were no longer small, but were long and carnivorous.

The group of vampires stops their laughter and disappointment when they see Brooklyn facing towards them. Their expression went amazed but by fear, as they see a dark side of him. This isn't like the heir…who or _what_ is he?

His eyes blare brightly, his pupils into slits; demonic form.

"You," Brooklyn said. His voice was dark, it echoed with no objects for the sound to bounce at. "I said before, she isn't a property and most importantly…don't you ever dare touch her, OR ELSE!"

Frighten by his appearance, and threat, their knees knock of tremble.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" one of them yelled out. None of them even hesitate, as they flee away from Brooklyn and Jess; particularly Brooklyn.

As they fade into the night, Jess realizes many things.

First of all, she is not dead…

Secondly, Brooklyn has saved her life once more.

Thirdly, Brooklyn all this time has her in bridal-style.

Fourth, she has never seen this side of him, and lastly they were all alone.

Brooklyn turns to face her once more, Jess saw his demonic eyes, but unlike the vampires that saw it, they no longer glow. His fangs went to normal size, but she was still scared of this side of him.

When he looks at Jess, he notices that her scratches and bruises were beginning to heal quickly and rapidly, leaving her beauty scar-free.

One thing was off his list; them leaving Jess alone, and protecting her. However there was one thing left to do…

Getting up from kneeling on the side-walk, he stands up with Jess still in his arms. He looks up to the roofs of the buildings. Jess senses something's up…

"Brooklyn, where are we going?" she asked her voice wavers of her uneasiness.

"Away from here," he answered, "A _sanctuary_ for _us_…"

Then he begins to leap up from the rooftops. He searches for something at a distance; Jess isn't sure where he is going. Half of her felt not safe with Brooklyn, after what happened with Ming-Ming, the group of male vampires, but most importantly _Boris_. The other side wants to trust him, because of her love to him. Something about him will set her free from this hell she is suffering.

Brooklyn spots something at the distance and with his inhuman speed, and flight, they both travel to the horizon of what seems to be a forest.

* * *

The clouds thicken as the thunder booms it sound once more.

Tombstones lay row on row, in a quiet little graveyard. Untouched for some time, the grass covers some of the plates showing those who have died, along with their names, and final praising. A few trees scattered in the area, shines and stone-casket temples existed. Worn, and its walls covered in moss, dead vine branches wrapped around the areas.

There are a few fountains, with no water running, but a small pond is made in some of its bowls. A few water pipes were too placed random for people to use to fill water for flowers, or cleansing the tombstones, or shrines.

After a few paces to the temples of the stone-caskets, Brooklyn gently places Jess against the stone wall. His arms let go of her body, and Jess is bewildered of Brooklyn's every move.

Lifting her body up in air, to get here, she has struggled to get free, but Brooklyn told her in a feeling that she could trust him.

"_Let me go, please!" she yelled as they were hoping from one building to the next._

"_Jess, listen to me," he said, "I just want you to be safe; we are going to that area, so you can be free, and relax. Do you _trust _me?"_

_She hasn't heard that word for a long time. How could she trust him after what happened a few hours ago?_

"_How would I know if you would do something, for me to trust you?"_

"_You'll see…"_

Her mind broke off as she heard water splashing. She looked to see Brooklyn bending down in front of a pipe, the faucet allowed the water to escape.

Brooklyn forms his hands as a cup, to let water fill in his palms before splashing it on his face. He needs to calm himself down in order to make Jess feel safe around him. She has seen his face, his demonic side, although this is his first time to reveal it.

Vampires tell tales that some, who were changed, received blessings of unnatural powers. Others were cursed with dangerous powers. This was rare… unless you have count Dark Lillium before they vanished. Brooklyn heard that Amber, elder and her clan were born as vampires to conjure dark magic. Does this mean that Brooklyn is one of them? But it can't be possible…

A few splashes of water on his face, and he begins to feel calm and less intense. His slit pupil eyes went back to their circular form, and he breaths deeply to get some air.

Water drips along his cheek and chin, dropping onto the grassy ground. It is moistening a bit of dried soil.

Closing the faucet, to stop the water from running, Brooklyn gets up, and head towards Jess. He sat beside her, his back against the stone walls of the temple. A silent moment falls upon them before Brooklyn is the one to break it.

"I am sorry that you have to see that side of me," he said, looking at Jess. Jess was staring at the ground, avoiding eye contact on him.

"But I was scared to know that this side of me wouldn't appear. Anyway, I need to tell you what happened there with Ming-Ming… She went up on me though I told her not to, but she didn't listen. I know she is envious of you, because you were with me around, when we had the time to be _together_. I would never do such a thing to break your heart, can you forgive me?"

She took a small breath, and then responded, "Since we are on the apology road, I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong. I thought it was the appearance that fooled you to think I was cheating-"

"It's not that…" she then turns her eyes to Brooklyn, "I wanted to apologize for slapping you back at the library."

"Oh…"

Brooklyn remembers that little incident. It isn't the slap he remembers, but the words that Jess said to him that made him shock.

"_You have changed me, just because I am a virgin! You want to be with me together after I was changed, just because I am a virgin. You have always wanted me and will do anything to have my virginity taken away!"_

Now, he has one more thing to do, to help him. But for the sakes of Jess, being alright and knowing what has happen to her these past few days.

"Don't worry about it I forgive you."

"It's not enough…" she said. She quickly gets up and turns to face him. "This isn't enough for you, I-I deserve punishment for doing harm to someone at a higher rank like you. I did it to only defend myself…" She pauses before continuing. "Please tell me what you want!"

His eyes were in shock of this. He needs to save her before insanity consumes her, like Ophelia in _Hamlet_. As well, her to react that way for defense, something was really hurting her. The thought of her words, that she'll do anything…made him thought that possibly…

"I only want information," he answered.

She is shock to hear that. Jess is expecting more of sexual appetite, hitting, drinking her blood, anything that made the theory that Brooklyn only want her for sex or pleasure. What's happening to her? All this time, _he_ made her think that all of the males, especially Brooklyn were the same; seeking for the same objective in vampirism. Is _he_ wrong or right?

"It's about what happened at the library," Brooklyn said.

Jess recalls the memory at the library, her slashing out, and hitting him. Her right hand took hold of her left arm. "Oh, what is it about it?"

"First, why did you react that way?" he asked.

"I told you before…" she answered. "I only did it to defend myself."

Her eyes begin to water. She isn't sure how to explain her situation, preventing to tell a lie on Brooklyn.

"I don't feel safe anymore! I feel all alone and isolated from this society. The reason why _they_ would dare be near me is because of my virginity. Is it that the reason why you love me?! Or the fact you've changed me for that matter?!"

Her hand holding her left arm, free its grasp, as it went to touch the paleness of her neck. The neck is the sensitive, the strongest source to find the scent of blood, the vampire's choice to strike, but overall the neck that has been taint with _his_ dark lustful kisses and a bite. Her fingers shake of touching her neck, nightmares flush through her mind, the smile of _his_ bloody fangs; her blood cake in it.

"A virgin scent…those changed before they have loss their innocence, are the most pure to their blood."

Brooklyn stares as he continues to listen to her.

"The scent is strong and attracts many vampires. That is usually why vampires would prefer a virgin human than one who lost it long ago. Overall, the female's scent of her virginity is the strongest scent ever to catch.

"So, if a virgin female becomes a vampire…All of the male vampires would want her more than any other female who isn't. They would do anything to taste the blood; _sweeter than honey_. Most importantly, they want to take _it_ away from her for their pleasure of lust."

He couldn't believe his ears that Jess knows some information of what vampires seek more when hunting. But the words…sweeter than honey, it seems that someone knows how it taste. The information is beginning to open in, but still in the fog.

Is this why Jess avoids him, and lashes him out at the library room? That he is more attracted to her scent of her virginity than the feelings, personality of hers.

Rain begins to pour down. Little clear drops of water scatter around the graveyard, and anything in its path. It soaks the grassy ground, the cement tombstones and temple, the shrines, the trees, and Brooklyn and Jess as well. The rain drops sparkle in dim light, like glitter. Brooklyn's and Jess's clothes begin to soak and cling to their skin; their hair and exposing flesh soak to feel wet and slippery.

Brooklyn gets up from the once, dried ground, and heads towards Jess. She didn't know of Brooklyn's actions, but the fact she is standing there in thought of her experiences meeting him and during her time in Blood Trillium.

Her thoughts break away, as she feels a hug consumes her to a solid form. She knows it is Brooklyn, because he is the only one here with her.

"Jess, I knew you were a virgin from the time we've met at the beach," Brooklyn said. "You may be different from the girls here in Blood Trillium, but your virginity wasn't what made you special.

"At times that I admit that I forgot to feed, your scent tempts be to bite you when you were human. It's true that the virgin's scent is strong, possibly stronger than Hectate's power of seduction. There are times that I was tempted on my _other_ side to drink the _essence_ of your body, but I managed to stop and get away from you when my hunger comes.

"If I were like the other males, I would have robbed it from you when I had the chance…but I didn't. The reason why I changed you is because I didn't want to _lose_ you. You're interests in art and literature, your outstanding, spicy personality, and anything that have made you. You are out of my ordinary world of vampirism, and it made me attracted to you."

Her eyes widen of every word, watering to form any kind of waterworks in any minute.

"I am trying to say is that I'll never hurt you in a physical, emotional and sexual way. I'll never turn my back against you when you are in time of need. I am saying all of this because I _love_ you. My love to you will not die! It'll not die because you virginity is taken by me or any others. _True_ love, never dies as long as we are together.

"But I have one question…I need to hear it from you."

Jess takes a sniff of Brooklyn's scent. It seems stronger than before. His scent is a mix of the ocean, and the forest. She closes her eyes as it overwhelms her to feel relax. The scent is helping her to calm down a bit, but it is comfortable. It feels safe…

"Please…" his voice, quiet, gentle and soothing, "Tell me what's wrong? What happened to you in the past few days?"

The rain continues to pour down on them…

The water is soft on her skin; the thoughts of it remind her of some symbolic meaning of water. Water is pure. In her religion, water is use to not only welcome a person to it's spirituality, but to cleanse it from sin and be purify as the light of the Lord. Thinking about it, Jess feels that she can be pure and free from the burden by _confession_.

Is this God's reply to her? Is this the sign that God will _forgive_ her choices to live in darkness?

Tears escape her eyes, and she begins to cry he heart out. One side of her head rests on Brooklyn's wet clothed chest, as she closes her eyes crying the pain out. Brooklyn gently soothes her by rubbing her back, with his hand.

Now, she must free herself from the burden she carries, the pain that hunts her dreams, her physical, emotional, and spiritual state.

"_He-_he…_touched_ me," she answered.

Brooklyn hears the response, but he is bewildered of her answer. However, fury then came into him.

"Jess…" Brooklyn said, "What do you mean, 'he touch you'?"

"He has f-f-forced me into clothes that is half-naked; seeing my body in those revealing clothing. He kissed my neck with greed and lust, roam his hands on me."

Her sobbing worsens, telling Brooklyn this is hard for her. After all, she is threatened by _him_ if she dares to tell the truth to anyone.

It is harder for Brooklyn, because he is hearing what this _person_ has done to her. His love is suffering from sexual abuse. And it made sense to him; this person couldn't do anything to Jess, unless Brooklyn is out of sight. The burning flame of anger is growing, as Jess continues to explain.

"He made me a slave for his pleasure, forcefully kissed me, and…and…he _bit_ me and drank my blood…"

"But who has done this to you?!"

One word passes her lips in a waver…

"_Boris_."

Brooklyn's eyes widen of this response. _'It can't be!!'_

Of all vampires, the one who is the elder of Blood Trillium, the one who has changed Brooklyn into one of them, and the one who made Brooklyn follow his steps in becoming the next elder has sexually abuses her.

Brooklyn breaks the embrace between them and taking a few steps back, as Jess is confused of his actions. His fingers were itching to close into fists. His anger builds him once more, his eyes went into slits.

"No……No…No. No. NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled.

His hands ball into fists, as he swings a punch on a tombstone. The tombstone crumbles in chunks from the impact inflicted from Brooklyn.

Jess gasps, taking a step back too. She stumbles as she lands on the ground, her bottom breaking her fall.

The thunder booms it's loudest, as Brooklyn went into shock of his fury.

He falls to his knees, devastated. He looks at his hands. The right hand he punches the grave-stone gave him cuts on his knuckles. It is healed, but the blood is there; the rain drops gentle wash the blood little by little.

"The man that has changed me for power," he said, "the one who I have to follow to rule Blood Trillium one day, is hurting the one I love. And doing so by getting me away from the place, so he….pleasure himself…."

He takes deep breaths, these thoughts getting to adjust to his mind on what now he knows.

Jess thinking it is safe to go near Brooklyn, she gets up, taking a few steps towards him. Her premonition of danger is gone, realizing Brooklyn is under mild trauma.

Feeling her presence, Brooklyn gets up and hugs Jess tightly.

"Jess…did he do it?"

She looks up to him, "What do you mean?"

"Did he succeed?"

She shakes her head; a no.

"I can't recall much, but I was unconscious when he was close to drink me dry. However, fate came to my aid, and managed to escape."

Brooklyn sighs in relief. "Good…I would have felt even more badly if he had deflowered you, when he had a chance…Jess, I am really sorry."

"Br-Brooklyn, you don't have to be sorry. You haven't done anything wrong. You-"

"Jess, I _did_ something wrong. I didn't protect you. It was something I was willing to do after you were changed, so that you wouldn't go back to the path of death once more. But I haven't known _this_ could have happened. Thus, I didn't keep my promise.

"But now, with this going on, I need to remake that promise, and willing to promise to protect you. I will protect you because I love you. I'll risk everything; my reputation, my life to do this…"

Her eyes widen in surprise, and her jaw drops, as Brooklyn takes hold of her hand. He bends down to one knee, and looks up to her eyes.

The next words are the only things that she knows that it is coming.

"_Marry_ me."

"I don't understand…"

"I don't care about the laws and traditions of vampirism, binding us apart…all I want is to be with you, so no one else can hurt you, and no matter what ranks we are.

"_Jessica_," he said. He couldn't recall any time of their interaction that he uses her full first name. "I love you with all my heart. I want to make love to you when the sun sets, till the sun rises; to have you in my arms in a loving and protecting embrace. This is something that is coming from the heart… this is not like Hamlet's confession of love towards Ophelia."

"If you want me to be in your arms, why not have the chance?" she asked.

"Although I was raised in a gypsy family, my family had morals. I valued them; one of them is to wed the one I love before our souls become one in the dance of passion. I am a gentleman, unlike any of _those_ in Blood Trillium."

New tears shed in Jess's eyes. His words; she has never hear something so…beautiful. It is powerful and it touches her heart so dearly. Nothing can describe it.

Brooklyn sees her tears from the millions of raindrops coming from the sky. Her shock expression fades, and a sense of happiness comes to her…

"Brooklyn…"

"Jess, will you accept my proposal?"

She smiles; the tears of joy escape her eyes, and roll down to her cheeks with the other water drops.

"Yes Brooklyn, I do."

Brooklyn smiles back, as he gets up from his feet.

"This may be the only thing I know that can protect you, and I'll keep it as my option for now. I'll check if there is anything in the laws of vampirism that can do something to help us. If there isn't then we'll wed secretly. Jess-" His hands let goes of her hand, as they went to hold her cheeks. "Don't ever forget this; I love you as a precious jewel and I'll do anything for you to be protected."

He leans in to kiss her lips. Something he hasn't done to show his affection, but stops. How will Jess react to the kiss? He isn't sure she'll freak out after what she has been put through.

Jess notices that he is hesitating to kiss her. She then closes in to brush her lips on his, closing her eyes in the process. He is slightly surprise, but close his eyes and they both hold their position for some time.

Looking back, it is something that has start all over again. But it is an old beginning, and now this is a _new beginning_.

**

* * *

**

A Few Days Later

Brooklyn begins his search of any protection laws in vampirism. The only source for finding the laws is at the Blood Trillium's library. If it contains a lot of books of laws, it could mean that there should be a law to help him out at his time of need.

_Jess wakes up a few minutes after the sun sets. Her eyes flutter open from the depths of her subconscious._

_The nightmares she has had over the weeks were gone. Well, the first part of it seems like a nightmare, but a light came out of nowhere. The next thing she saw in her dreams was Brooklyn and a place that was beautiful to her. It was beautiful that no words can describe it, no description. It would be stripping its beauty verbally._

_Getting up, she observes the room she is in. The details of the furniture, futon, and its colors were seen by her eyes._

_Her human habits kick in when she went to turn on the light, but stops to see something that isn't there before she slept._

Pages by pages, Brooklyn look for any sign that can help him with the laws of vampirism.

With no success he places the book; a black hard cover with gold letterings, back on the shelf.

He places his finger and trail on the surfaces of the organize books. He is continuing on his search for his goal; promise.

_On the bedside table, there is a red rose on top of an envelope. The rose is fully bloom in its beauty with the hint of a dark pink color on the inside. It has a leaf at one side; attach to the stem, and the stem is thornless. The envelope is beige, and has the name Jess on it, in perfect calligraphy writing._

_Jess retrieves the rose and the envelope, and observes them. She takes the rose, and sniffs on it. The lovely scent is soothing. Placing the rose on her lap she opens the envelope, and there is a paper inside it._

_The paper contains writing, but the paper has a golden color; making it look like it is old. Unfolding the paper she begins to read it._

By half an hour, Brooklyn looks throughout the whole library, with little or no sign that can help him protect her.

It looks like luck isn't on his side today. He walks from the shelves of books, and heading out of the library, when he eyes caught attention to a book on a podium with a small lamp attach to it.

He walks towards it, and noting the book is cover with dust.

'_It must have not been used for some time,' _he thought.

Brooklyn blows off the dust from the cover of the book. The dust is partially removed, but Brooklyn wipes it clean with his hands, realizing the book's cover is navy blue. It is pretty thin to be a book, but curiosity came to him, as he opens the book.

The first page of it contains a title, and the title shocks Brooklyn.

_**Vampirism's Ceremony of Mating: **__**When two souls become one**_

He quickly turns the next page, and begins to read.

_Jess's eyes scan from one line to the next, of the calligraphy writing._

"_**I know I am in love  
when I see the world in your eyes,  
and your eyes are everywhere in the world. **__**My dear beloved Jessica"**_

_**I think of you each morning  
And dream of you each night  
I think of your arms being around me  
And cannot express my delight  
**_  
_**Never have I fallen  
But I am quickly on my way  
You hold a heart in your hands  
That has never before been given away **_(1)

_**I would wish to wake up everyday  
to the sound of your breath on my neck,  
the warmth of your lips on my cheek,  
the touch of your fingers on my skin,  
and the feel of your heart beating with mine...  
Knowing that I could never find that feeling  
with anyone other than you. **_(2)

_**This poem is to you, my only true love, for a happy belated birthday.**_

_**I love you,**_

_**Brooklyn**_

_The poem is so romantic. However, Jess feels better knowing that someone cares about her. Brooklyn has remember her birthday, though he greeted her a happy belated birthday._

_It doesn't matter to her now. All she knows is that Brooklyn still loves her._

Brooklyn's ocean color eyes scan the information of this little book.

_**The Ceremony of Mating is the event of combining two vampires; male and female of the same clan to become one soul. It happens, when one is attracted to the other, and this ceremony helps them in many ways:**_

_**Marking them that they are no longer single, till one dies.**_

_**The mark will prevent others from taking one's flesh and blood; sign of **_**protection**

_**If one is in danger, the other will sense it through the mark.**_

This was it for Brooklyn. There is a law to help him protect Jess; he has to mate her through the ceremony.

He flips a few more pages to check on more information about it.

One information states, that the vampire wanting to mate, must report it to their elder of the clan they belong to.

Brooklyn is excited of this ceremonial thing, and he left quickly.

However he isn't unaware of one little print on the page that he was reading:

**_The vampire chosen to mate _must_ only be over at the rank of Young Adult, as well the vampire of the opposite sex who one wants to mate must as well be at least a Young Adult or any rank higher._**

**

* * *

**

I am finished with another chapter…Phew!!! Sorry for the little waiting period, but I hope this helps out to make it to you all.

**The letter written by Jess, is composed in three works**

**The quote at the beginning is mixed with the quote:**

You know you are in love  
when you see the world in her eyes,  
and her eyes everywhere in the world.

**It is said by David Levesque**

**1: The first two verses is a poem called "Never Have I Fallen" by Rex A. Williams**

**2: The third verse is too a poem by Courtney Kuchta.**

**The website of these quotes and poems is**

**.com/**

**Review and Be in Touch…**

**StarlightAngel101**


	29. Mating Contract

**

* * *

**

Hey there! Sorry if it took a while, but here's another Chapter of Our Bloody Memories. Hope you will enjoy it!!

**Summary, Rated, Warnings, Genres, Pairing and OC Profiles are in Chapter One if needed.**

**Disclaimer: **StarlightAngel101, DOES NOT own Beyblade, and OCs that belong to any authors I mention along the chapters. StarlightAngel101 owns story plot, Jess (OC), and other OCs that belongs to me and mention along the chapters.

**The Legend to Help You Read, is in the first 26 chapters. From now on then….the Chapter begins quickly!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-nine

**:**

**Mating Contract**

"_Until a contract is signed, nothing is real."_

_- Glenn Danzig_

"Garland! I want to tell you something!"

Garland was walking down the hallway, when the voice called him. He knew from that tone of voice it was Brooklyn. And from his view of Brooklyn's expression, it sounds like good news.

He stops, as Brooklyn catches up to him.

"Guess what? I made a decision to _mate_," Brooklyn said.

"You're kidding right?" Garland asked.

Brooklyn shakes his head no. Thus, he is serious of the subject.

"You know that if it's official, you'll be _tied_ down with a female for the _rest_ of your life, unless you die. And from looking at the girls lately, they suspect that you'll be lifting them up, like Superman and to be in bed with them when ever they get the _issues_."

Garland's term of issues, has many definitions when it comes to the females here in Blood Trillium. The word 'horny' suits them well. As well conceited, jealousy, and power is what they have and crave for. With Brooklyn in the picture to mate even one of them would equal to disaster.

"Not just a female," Brooklyn corrected Garland. "But the one you'll _love_, and wish to be with _her_ for eternity."

"Brooklyn what are you-"

"I am mating, the one I have changed."

'_What?! The fledgling?!'_ Garland thought.

Then his previous suspicions came back to him. All this time, from the moment he changed her, to asking questions of her whereabouts, he does love her. But a problem came upon Brooklyn's choice to mate with her; does he know the condition.

"Brooklyn, you've went to the library right?"

"Yes."

"And you have seen the book, and read all of it?"

"Yes, but I didn't read all of it. How come?

"So, I presume that you didn't read the _fine print_ that you have to mate someone the same rank as you."

"What?!"

"It says so…"

Brooklyn couldn't believe this. He has to only mate a female with a rank as a Young Adult. This seems unfair to him, but rules were rules in vampirism, and they have been there for so many centuries. And the last time there was a mating ceremony, happened almost half a century ago.

And thinking about it now, if he has to wait for Jess to become a Young Adult, it would take at least one whole century to reach to it. But he can't let go of that promise, he has to find a way to protect her. God knows what would happen within that century for him and Jess, it could possibly be dangerous. Though, he had a second plan to secretly marry her behind the clan's back, it would mean trouble and break centuries of traditions.

Another thought lead to think of something more. He's one of the highest ranking vampires in Blood Trillium. A side of those older than him, he is the heir to the clan. Does that mean there can be some mild bending to the rules?

"There's got to be an exception to the rules," Brooklyn said, "I have one of the highest ranks, and heir of Blood Trillium. Should there be something in it that allows heirs to mate anybody they pleased?"

"Not that I am aware of," Garland answered, "Besides Boris may not approve of it after all, he has follow those rules for centuries, when mating ceremonies take place."

The call of Boris's name, made him mad, but Brooklyn keeps his expression to normal as possible. He can't forgive Boris for what he has done to Jess. What's worse is that possible he'll deny it due to his lust and selfish reason; to take what is precious to Jess, her virginity, her innocence. It is practically a moral that keeps Jess to the boundaries of being human, than vampire.

"That is possible," Brooklyn said, "However, I think he _may_ reconsider it. I have been in his good books for so long, that there should be at least one favour that can bend it for a lifetime."

"You really want to take that step?" Garland asked.

"It's worth a shot, as well it better to say it then be silence."

* * *

Three firm knocks, came through the door of his study. Boris hears it well and clear, as he is working on some papers. It is about possible strategies to earn income for the clan. As this century is more in technology and business.

"Come in," he said.

The door knob squeaks as it is turning half way. The door opens up, and someone came in a few steps, and Boris recognizes the person instantly.

"Brooklyn, it's nice to see you."

"Yes sir."

Brooklyn closes the door shut, and went to the desk.

"So tell me Brooklyn, why are you here. Did you have any questions? Any concerns? Or need advice?"

Brooklyn stops at the front of the desk, bowing down. Staying in that position he replies to his reason of being here.

"Boris…I have decided to mate."

Boris's ears perk up from that word. It has been time that his heir has decided to mate…but the only thoughts that he is thinking is who is the lucky female.

"That is wonderful, my boy," Boris commented, "but I have a question to ask. Who is the lucky female vampire you have chosen?"

Now Brooklyn feels unsure of how to explain of his choice.

"About that Boris… I want to have a request of my choice."

* * *

The members of Blood Trillium were usually doing their activities. Minding their businesses when…

"_WHAT?!!!_"

Many of them slightly jump on their seats. Others choke on their blood, coughing afterwards, and were fine. They all look at the direction to where the voice came from.

Something about Boris's tone of voice makes sense that he isn't happy about it, and it is unfortunate for the person under his anger.

* * *

"I can't do that Brooklyn," Boris said, "It's against the rules!"

"It is only a request that I mate with _her_."

"She is inexperienced-"

"Then I'll tame her."

Boris is getting agitated. Not because of Brooklyn wanting to mate with Jess, but the fact that he wanted her. To him she is a trophy, an object to claim as his own. Now, with Brooklyn wanting to mate with her, it would mean competition.

Boris rests his chin on his hands; he needs to relax.

"But tell me why you want to mate her?" he asked.

"For _love_," Brooklyn answered.

Boris bluffs of Brooklyn answer.

"Love? It is not an acceptable answer. You sure there isn't more to her than meets the eye?"

Brooklyn shakes his head a 'no'.

"I can't do anything about that…"

"But you can! I just want one simple request-"

"How about Ming-Ming?"

Brooklyn couldn't believe what Boris is saying. Mate Ming-Ming! It is ridiculous! Boris have know that Brooklyn never really like Ming-Ming at all, so why did he request him to mate with her.

He does not know how he can handle this without yelling and worse confronting Boris of sexually abusing Jess. This could get rough, because Boris would deny of it. And any accusations towards the elder can lead to exile as punishment. That would be an advantage for Boris to take Jess. He is not willing to do that.

"All I ask is to mate with Jessica for love and aid," Brooklyn responded, "I was willing to tame her to be a vampire when I brought her across, so I am willing to tame her if she were my mate. Although she is young, she can be useful by helping me when I am older in the _many_ years to come."

"I am sorry but-"

"I am NOT a _child_!"

A silence falls upon them. Looks like the battle is lost for Brooklyn…

Brooklyn bows down once more, and said in a calming clear voice, "I am sorry to interrupt your work. I'll be leaving now…"

He gets up, and heads towards the door. Opening the knob, Brooklyn gets out of Boris's study room, and closes the door behind him.

Boris with little expression on his face went to fury. His fangs bare and he is growling in disbelief that Brooklyn wants to mate with the fledgling.

With a loud cry, he grabs the nearest object; which is a lamp, and throws it at the closed door. The lamp's light went off after colliding at the hard solid door. The light-bulb shatters into shards, the lamp shade became a wreck with a few holes, but the metal stand still had its posture. The door had a few scratches from the metal.

'_I cannot let Brooklyn get what he wants,'_ Boris's thought, _'I need to find a way to get that little fledgling into my hands.'_

He then recalls when he said that he couldn't do anything, but Brooklyn stated that he can.

An idea hit him. If he is an elder, he can do anything. Even mating someone younger than him can possibly be possible. However another thought hit him. What if Brooklyn has already talked to Jess about mating her? He scowls at the thought.

He can pull some strings to make sure, if luck is behind him, the fledgling _can_ be his and maybe his for _eternity_…

* * *

Ming-Ming overhears the commotion in the study room, when she presses her ears to hear through the door.

The fact that Brooklyn has decided to mate, made her excited to the bones. That would mean that a female vampire like her at the rank of Young Adult would be chosen to mate with one of the highest ranking vampires; as well the heir. This would make the ideal couple more powerful as two than independently. Yet, hearing that Brooklyn wanted Jess, the more hated fledgling in Blood Trillium as his mate made her ticked with anger and jealousy.

'_What does that little bitch have that I don't have?'_ thought Ming-Ming.

Most of Blood Trillium expects Brooklyn to mate a female vampire eventually. Overall, mate her. Even Boris thought Brooklyn should suggest mating Ming-Ming as well.

'_So why can't Brooklyn get the picture?'_

Footsteps came to the door, and Ming-Ming manages to get out of the way, when the door opens. Brooklyn came out of the room, closing the door and walking down the hall to the lobby, unaware that Ming-Ming is there or even overhearing the conversation between him and Boris.

Ming-Ming thinking about what Boris requested of her some nights ago, she wonder if she tries to convince Brooklyn to mate with her, she may get her wish. And even better, to break the fledgling's heart once more, like she did and reported to Boris about it.

Catching up with Brooklyn, she adjusts the pace so she is walking beside him.

Brooklyn knows that Ming-Ming is eavesdropping after her scent smells a few steps away from the door. And knowing her for a long time, she will do anything to get her way. She is crossing the line of being pretty and desperate.

"Brooklyn do you know you have the characteristics of a _handsome prince_ in fairytalesto sweep a _maiden_ off her feet?" asked Ming-Ming.

A thought came up to Brooklyn to respond to her question of flirting with him.

"Ming-Ming do you know you have the certain characteristics of an old _hag_ in fairytales?" he responds, as he avoid Ming-Ming's eyes, and walking away from her.

Ming-Ming slowly comes to a stop in the middle of the hallway, wondering what Brooklyn means of that question.

'_Characteristics of being an old hag…'_ she thought, _'What does he mean by that? ……hmmmmm………Wait is he saying I am ugly?! Oh I need to ask the girls if I am getting any uglier at my age!'_

* * *

The time is getting short, and near to the deadline.

It is the choice of the female vampire to be her apprentice.

Morgan observes the lists of the Blood Trillium and Black Roses' female vampires. All of them were listed from youngest to the very oldest. With a quill pen, and a small bottle of ink on her desk, it is time for the process of elimination.

Some months ago, Voltaire insisted that Morgan should observe all the females as much as possible for second chances. This happened after the first shot; Morgan feels that none of them had the potential characteristics to be the next leader representing the females of all clans.

She believes that most of them would only care to have power than to lead with nobility, wisdom, and distinguishing the rights and wrongs. But most importantly, it is to prevent history to repeat itself, after the late leader of the females past away.

Morgan recalls those memories as nightmares. Seven years of sexism towards the females. Sexually harassed, raped, forced into slavery, and sometimes death. About a dozen of them were killed. She couldn't stand how the females were treated with low dignity to who they are, and worse to be property to the dominant male vampires.

She is lucky to be at age to mate on the seventh year. This given her the opportunity to request to mate with Voltaire, to be the next female leader for all the clans. Her main reason was for power, and to be equal like the elder. She had a long way to go, but overall her reason of power faded away, to have the motive of freeing the females from those dark times. She now does it to create them to be responsibly, wiser of their choices, informing them that though they have a lot of work, they'll reach to the enlightenment of respect and equality towards the males.

Looking at the lists, Morgan with the quill pen made a dash next to the names that can't be the leaders for certain reason on vampirism, and the characteristics they have to become her apprentice.

She starts with the list containing all of the girls in Blood Trillium. The first name on the list is Jessica…

Morgan makes a dash next to Jess's name.

'_She can't become my apprentice due to her rank; a fledgling,'_ Morgan thought.

Unlike the others, the fledgling at times would come by at the neutral territory to ask Morgan questions. Most of them insist on the laws, and life of vampirism, at times to know the history on where it came from. Morgan knows that she is trying to earn some knowledge to adjust her on the dos and don'ts. Then there is her education, and characteristic to stand up against the odds. Those characteristics came from the encounter with her after she was trying to get away from a group of high rank female vampires after standing up to them, and telling them off and correcting Ming-Ming.

She would be good…but it's the rank that prevents her to have the role.

Morgan continues to scroll down the list, dashes on the girls' names. Then she goes to the lists of Black Rose. It is typical that a leader of Black Rose would choose someone from the same clan. The girls in it were obedient to the rules…but they don't have what it takes to be taking a huge role in a few decades or hundred years.

After a few minutes, she observes the two lists.

Morgan deeply sighs, as she realizes that she places dashes next to every name.

'_This is getting nowhere. Maybe I need to relax for a minute or two.'_

She leaves the lists on her desk, and exits out of the room she is in, to go outside for some fresh air.

She passes everyone in Black Rose, who were talking, drinking blood, or out hunting.

Doors open to the human world of darkness, as she takes a stroll down the deserted street. The first thought that came to her is to go to the nearest park down some blocks. To her, it is more of a garden, and it contains the most beautiful sceneries, especially during the spring and fall seasons.

Reaching to the 'garden park', Morgan went to find the nearest bench to sit down, relax and observe the beauty of the scenery in the night. She found a bench, but there is someone sitting on it, with their head down.

As she walks closer, a hint of orange-red hair is identified in her inhuman eyes. Walking across the dew grass, her feet make small crunching sounds.

The person head shots up, after hearing a presence in the distance.

Morgan continues to walk down to the bench, and seeing the details of the person, she somehow knows who the person is. The person turns around, and his sea-color eyes look at her emerald eyes.

"Morganna?"

The voice is deep of maturity, strong and masculine. But the face is everything she needs to know to who the person is.

"Oh. Hello Brooklyn."

* * *

Jess didn't want to be here, after her last few encounters with Boris, but she had to.

Someone, have informed her to meet with Boris at his study room. She did as she is told, because of her rank.

It has been minutes after knocking at the door of his study room. It's has been some seconds after he tells her to come in, and she corresponds to enter in the room. Now, she is inside of the room she hates to be in, after his confrontation of her being a virgin, and the start of being sexually abuse. Her back is against the door, in the shadows away from the little rows of lights from the blinds covering the window. It is the moonlight that shines the gentle blue light.

Boris is sitting on his chair, working on a few papers.

He knows that he has to play it in a calming way, in order for him to have her trust, but t have his way on the plan he is putting. From her position, to keep her distance, it is something that he is aware of, after the things he has done to her.

"Come and take a seat," he said, without looking at her.

She didn't move from his "request". God knows what may have happen to her if she does obey or not.

"I am waiting…"

She needs to keep her distance, and the chance of escaping for any precaution that Boris is going to do to her. She takes a step forward, and confirming it would be safe to take a seat, she takes a few steps forward. As she is near the chair she goes to her seat, sitting, and avoids Boris's eyes.

"Now," Boris begins, "I have sent you here today, because I want to ask you a question. Do you know what mating is about?"

Her head shots up, and look at him with bewilderment.

"Mating?" she asked, "What is that?"

Boris startles of her response. She doesn't know what mating is. Does that mean Brooklyn didn't mention it to her about anything? Then his thoughts flooded him with the advantages. If Brooklyn didn't tell her about what mating is, or asking her to mate with him…this Boris can take the chance. This is the time to do it.

"Mating happens when two vampires; a male and a female come together to be as one. They usually mate for power, and only happens if two of these vampires are at the ranks of Young Adults or higher.

"But mating does not happen much, from the bad points of mating. That you have to be with that person for eternity, and depending on their _character_, will simply treat you as a drug when they are in need to deal the pain away. But… as an elder of Blood Trillium, these rules have to be applying at all costs, but there can be _exceptions_."

This could be an offer that can temp her to accept.

Jess didn't dare ask the question that came into her mind.

'_What does he mean "exceptions"?'_

"But how one does denies mating with the negative point of view, when you can have the chance to mate with the elder?"

Jess is startle by his response. Her mating him?!

'_He is asking me this after what he has fuckin' done to me?!'_

"I know this is certainly a shock for you," Boris said, "but think of all of the possibilities for you to mate with me. Power…Respect…Protection… Isn't that what you want, respect among your fellow vampires, protection, but overall to possibly be an heiress to the throne; think of it of being a _queen_. You don't have to work your way up to be in higher ranks anymore."

Boris knows that this offer towards another female vampire would accept it at no cost. It is the sweet temptation that makes it irresistible. If she is willing to accept the offer, then his plan would finally succeed its purpose. She would be all his and his alone, and he would once more succeed in taking her blood and virginity.

For Jess, it is a different story…

This positive feedback on the offer didn't help her one bit.

All the power, respect and protection, would be something that someone would want to be mated with someone who is the elder. It didn't change her mind.

"So, what do you say? Are you going to accept?" he asked.

Boris was abusing her then, and now offering her to mate with him? This seems wrong, and worse a trap for her to be in. She wouldn't be falling for any old tricks up his sleeves.

She knows her answer from the time he mentions the offer to mate with him. He thinks that she'll be like a woman under abuse to come back to her husband just because he said he was sorry or he'll never show that side of him again. She isn't the kind of girl to do that after what he has done to her, through sexual abuse.

And besides she has a promise that Brooklyn made; Brooklyn would be the only person for her and her alone. He's the one that has her heart; her love, trust and his promise to wed her. She must keep her promise… She loves Brooklyn and they'll be together and possibly wed secretly behind the clan's back.

"Boris…" she said.

"Yes?"

The answer is coming; something within him is telling him that she'll accept.

"No."

Boris is now the one to be startled by her answer. Did she say no?

"Can you repeat that?"

"I am sorry, but I decline your offer."

This can't be happening to Boris. This is the first time a vampire turns down the offer to mate, even worse, a fledgling to turn down an offer to mate with an elder. A female, fledgling vampire, to decline the chance to mate a male dominant elder in a clan!

Anger burns him like forest fire. Anger is something that he needs to control himself from Jess so she would never know the truth.

In a calming manner he then said, "You may leave now."

She dismisses herself from the chair and to the door. Opening it, she gets out of his study room, and closes the door to leave Boris alone in the dark.

Calming is the first minute to Boris, then a minute later hell is unleash.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"How are you this fine night?" Morgan asked Brooklyn.

Brooklyn turns his head away from Morgan, staring at the scenery of the garden park in front of him.

"Fine…" he responded in a low calming voice, "Yourself?"

"I am here for a little fresh air."

She walks around the bench to sit with Brooklyn. She sits a few inches away from Brooklyn. Morgan crosses her right leg over the left leg, and her hands resting on the edge of the bench.

"Finding the right female vampire to take the role of an apprentice isn't easy," Morgan said. "I checked the list and did it twice, none of them had the potential, because they were not at the right rank, or have lacking characteristics of being a leader. All they want is power…yet…"

Her thoughts trail off to think of Jess, the fledgling, but break it off.

"Never mind…what have you been up to? You didn't seem fine to me."

"Do you want to know?" he asked.

"I don't mind, it's been a while since I have seen you…when was that? Was it during my mating ceremony with Voltaire?"

The words made Brooklyn feel gloom. It is the turning down by Boris since he is refusing to allow Brooklyn to mate with Jess.

According to his memory lane, he could only remember Morgan on _that_ night.

"Last time I recall, I met you on the night….before _he_ left."

"…I see. But there is a question that I want an answer, do you mind?"

Brooklyn deeply sighs and the he responds.

"I was turned down to mate with someone."

"Turned down? You can't be turned down to a mating contract…unless-"

"It is because I wanted to mate with Jess; she's the fledgling in Blood Trillium."

Morgan recalls a memory on her first encounter to Jess…

"_Um…Brooklyn and I are in love with each other. Ming-Ming and the others were ganging up on me because Brooklyn was paying attention to me since we are together and in love…"_

'_And just to make sure…'_ Morgan thought.

"Why did you want to mate a fledgling that has a lot of years to go through before becoming a Young Adult?"

"I want to mate her for love."

Morgan knows that this response provides the fact that it is true that they; Brooklyn and Jess were in love. In love when Jess was a human. But is that the only reason that he wants to mate her?

"Were there other reasons that you wanted to mate her?" she asked, "Just mating her for love seems less convincing to an elder _like_ Boris."

"I also wanted to mate with her, because she can take care of me when I am in need of help as I get older. As well, I could tame her like I did when she became a vampire. However, there is one _other_ reason to why I want to mate with her. A reason that I have to hold my tongue in silence…something that is major to my choice of mating with her."

"Do you want to tell me?"

Brooklyn looks at Morgan. There is something about her that isn't her character. From rumors in Blood Trillium, he heard that she is very strict, seductive, and mild temper rage.

"What have caused you to change dramatically these years?"

"I'm not sure, possibly I may have a split-personality…but don't talk about me, but what is your major reason to mate with her? You don't have to say it directly."

Brooklyn isn't sure of what he can explain of his reason, and can possibly say that it's complicated to explain. On the bright side, Morgan explains that he can say it indirectly, meaning to create a scenario with similar principles to what his reason should be.

He reflects on his thoughts, to what he is going to say. Once he is aware of what will be coming out of his lips, he speaks:

"Imagine…a male and a female are in love," Brooklyn answered.

"Okay," Morgan said.

"But one day, the female tells that she is abused by another male."

The memories flooded him on that night. _He _touched her…Almost raped her. And now he has to protect Jess from _him_.

"It turns out that the other male doing this to her, is the one that the male she fell in love with knows closely."

Hearing this little scenario, made Morgan in a surprisingly shock way. Someone has been hurting Jess?! Is this the major reason for Brooklyn to mate Jess? To protect her from the one person who is causing the harm?

"I-I think I understand your problem," Morgan said. "Brooklyn, I am sorry to know what has happened to Jess. I understand why. And also you want to mate her to protect her from harm's way."

Morgan possibly understands to why he didn't tell Boris about that reason at all. Is it possible?

Her priority of being the leader of the females in the first place, was to help other females for protection against the years of disrespect, degrading, and abuse. She thought everything she did to help them, was all gone. No more abuses, more respect…but she was wrong. Now she has a job to deal with it.

"Brooklyn, I think I may help you with this," she said, "If I am able to pull some strings, I can be able to get Boris _and_ Voltaire to agree. Do you trust me?"

Brooklyn couldn't believe this, Morgan helping him out to get him mate with Jess? The thought of her to help him out, is very generous.

He nods in agreement; he'll trust her.

"Okay."

Morgan removes herself from the bench and before she is about to take her leave…

"Morganna?"

She turns around to see Brooklyn.

"Thanks," he said, "Thank you for helping me out."

She nods and smile, her pearl-white fang slips from her cherry red lips.

"Your welcome, and by the way…I prefer Morgan. It's a suitable name for this century."

Morgan then walks away from Brooklyn, and at a distance, she vanishes into the night.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?!" Voltaire exclaimed, "This could be a controversial issue to the vampires, especially with the females."

"I know Voltaire," Morgan responds.

Both of them were in their bed chambers. It contains a large bed, with black and red sheets, white pillows. There is a grandfather clock on the left side of the bed. There is a desk with a few drawers, and a small closet next to it. The desk has some papers and a small candle lit on the holder.

Its small flame isn't helpful, since they could see the room very well.

"These girls have grown many years to where they are in their ranks. They have many years of experience to learn music, dance, and defense. And yet, you've chosen someone who hasn't past her year as a fledgling. Tell me why you chosen her?"

Morgan sits down on the soft bed.

"If you were there when I met her, she was ganged up by a group of her own clan members. She was trying to stand up for herself. For someone to show that character not being a passive young vampire, makes her stand out among the rest. Aside from that she corrected one of them."

"She did what?"

"She corrected them. It looks as if she was properly educated to learn so many things, it must make sense that she was born before the 21st century, and to learn so much in the early years.

"With an assertive personality, education, curiosity, and some sense of uniqueness, I believe that she is the one to be my apprentice. She'll be the next leader of the females, after I past on.

"But I want to make sure if you want to confirm my choice."

Voltaire stares at Morgan and reflect on the words said by her.

Morgan did some excellence 'research' on the one she chosen from Voltaire's point of view. Even with the problems of her choice in the way, Morgan is risking it. However, Voltaire wants at least _two_ conditions…

"Morgan, from reflecting on your decisions of choosing her, and with the negative aspects against it…I approve your choice."

"Thank you, Voltaire."

"But there are two conditions I want you to make and to keep. One: You must move the fledgling up a rank, so you can teach her music, and dance as much as possible. This will help her to catch up with the other girls. The second condition…"

Voltaire takes some steps forward to Morgan, till he is in front of her.

Morgan feels a change in emotion. This is one of the few things that she can sense when one is mated. The emotion is a deep desire… He brushes off the robes Morgan was wearing that night, to reveal her bare shoulders.

"Well, you know the second condition," he answered.

"Yes."

Voltaire towers over Morgan as both were on the bed, to entangle in lust.

* * *

"Boris," a vampire called out, as he went towards the raised dais. He kneels down to Boris before continuing on his purpose to be here. "Morganna has come to talk to you."

Boris sat on his throne; thoughts flooded him for a moment, but halted when he heard the news.

It threw him off that Morganna had come once again. It must be some emergency to come back. It wasn't to update the treaty and check on the progress of it.

"Let her in the throne room," he requested.

Soon, the vampire departs as he hurries to the door. Opening in slightly, saying some words to someone on the other side of the doors, before opening the door fully.

Small tapping sounds echo in the throne room. It is empty today.

Morgan's shoes click every step she takes. She carries a small shoulder strap bag on her left shoulder. She is wearing a small, thin, loose jacket of a dark-green color that goes down to her mid-calves.

The door closes as she went half-way to the throne and stops when she is a few feet away from Boris.

"I am sorry to come without warning," Morgan stated, "but I am here to have a word with you with something."

"What is it?" Boris asked.

"However, I prefer to speak to you about the information I am about to give you somewhere _private_…"

* * *

"Now tell me, why you are here?"

Boris and Morgan were in his chambers. It is the only room that no interference would come upon them, especially with any eavesdropping that can know even a small leak of their conversation.

Morgan removes her jacket, revealing a black, mid-thigh dress with spaghetti-straps. She sits on the chair as Boris stands beside her. Her hands open the bag she carried, to retrieve a folder with some papers inside it.

"As you might have known, I was requested to pick an apprentice to follow my steps into becoming a leader for the females. Observing them these past few months, and with Voltaire's permission I have finally chosen someone. The female vampire to become my apprentice is in Blood Trillium as we speak."

"This is excellent news!" Boris exclaimed, "To have a female vampire to have the potential to lead the rest. I may have know that M-"

"It is not Ming-Ming," Morgan stopped Boris.

'_If it isn't Ming-Ming...' _Boris thought, _'then who?'_

"As I explained before, with Voltaire's permission I have chosen the fledgling in you clan, Jessica is her name, right?"

"What?! Do you know how the other female vampires would react to that?!"

"I know, Boris. I know the downhill of choosing her. But with some unique characteristics she has, she deserves more to become an apprentice. I'll explain to you about the details."

Morgan gently crosses one of her legs over the other, as the hem of her dress moves up to reveal her pale thighs.

She knows that simple, seductive positions can help her persuasion for Boris to make the plan work. This is a favor for Brooklyn, and she'll not go back without good progress.

The pale flesh of her thighs is the only thing that Boris only sees. He remains focus on the purpose of the fledgling to gain that title for her small age.

"Now, Jessica as my apprentice to become the leader of the female vampires in both clans, there were a few conditions to be put to help her out. One of them is that she has to move ranks. So here, she will be moved to a Toddler. Most of her chores will be eliminated, so we will only put her in to change and clean the jars of blood.

"Along with that, she will have more freedom and some limitations to her rank. She will be able to hunt in groups, and learn music and dance. The limitations are that she maintains to that rank till she is over fifty years, then she'll move up to Adolescence. She will not learn or use defense, but can only witness it. This leads to one problem…"

"And what is that?" he asked.

"Since she can't learn any defense or use it, this can be an advantage to those willing to take her flesh, blood and possibly to her death. I am not willingly risking her life on the line, but she is in need of heavy _protection_ as being a high title for young age. Here Voltaire explained that she needs to be mated."

"I see…and what do you suppose would be good?"

"She has to be with someone at a good rank, and someone who knows excellent defense."

Boris didn't want to interfere, suggesting himself to be the one to mate her. If Jess refused to mate before, then there is little chance of her to accept Boris's offer once more. Even if she said no, she could say it in a way as if it was said before. This can lead to suspicions and then soon revealing the truth. He remembers how Voltaire reacted when he knew that he raped the human girl, who was meant to be burned on that day.

"With your permission I want to request, that she should be mated with Brooklyn; your heir to the throne."

"Tell me why I should allow that to happen?" he asked.

"Well, for starters, it is for protecting Jess as the next female leader. Aside from you, Brooklyn has a high rank as a Young Adult and an heir, who knows how to use defense. It was his defense combat that made him won the title, is it not?"

"Indeed it is."

"As well, it is comfortable to have her with Brooklyn due to their former age. Brooklyn was nineteen when he was changed, and Jessica was seventeen. This helps her to feel comfortable to mate someone close to her age by a couple of years. With them mated… they are the most powerful couple in Blood Trillium, just under your finger tips."

Morgan stands up to pick up a small stack of papers, with a few pages attach by three staples to the side. She turns it over to show Boris the cover of the page.

"All I need is you to sign this contract, to make it confirm of the mating. In your _blood_…But look at this…"

A sly smile spread across her red lips, as her hands trail on Boris's stone-cold cheek. Her nails were sliding making invisible line. Seduction, seduction, and seduction is a way to persuade a lustful scoundrel.

"I don't have to be credited for this suggestion that the two should be mated. I _can_ give you some credit to create the strongest couple in you clan. A powerful elder, with the best mated couple to be the next leaders of the clan, it is every elder's dream. I just need your signature, and the recognition will be yours…so what do you think?"

The words that Boris hears about him being what Morgan has explained are powerful to refuse. Lust consumes him more than ever, making him forget his purposes about the fledgling.

"I would, for only an extra condition," he replied, "Something I presume you may have known. Will Voltaire be aware of what may happen?"

He lifts her chin to look at her neck. The scent of virgin blood overwhelms him. Morgan too, was changed before losing her virginity. This could be a delight.

"If there is no pain that I would be able to scream, then I am fine and Voltaire will never know. If you want it now, sign the contract, and you can have your way with me…"

Two birds in one stone…

* * *

At the edge of the rooftop of Blood Trillium, Brooklyn observes the scenery of the night. One of his legs hangs over the edge of the roof, as the other is bending on the ledge. His arm rests on his leg, as his eyes were out on the horizon.

The sky has a few little clouds moving across the small crescent moon. The light lit the city at its slumber state. As the clouds roll by the crescent moon, the light dims, till the soft dark-purple cloud fully pasts.

It is peaceful for this night and night alone. The weather is warming up in late May.

He reflects on the month, because it is a year ago that he and Jess met for the first time at the beach. Their dating, became a relationship, thought it went in tragedy for Jess to lose her physical human self to become a vampire. He tried his best to protect her, till finding out a month ago of Boris's true character.

His eyes focuses on a church near by, seeing the bell tower stand out from the small houses and buildings. He knew on the possibility if everything didn't work out for him and Jess to be mated. If Morgan's plan does not work, then to secretly being married will be their only possibly solution for now. And the church is more likely to be good to help out.

But his thoughts are wishing for Morgan's plan to work. She said that she can pull some strings to get them mated, but how?

"Brooklyn," Garland called out.

Brooklyn turns around to see his friend. Getting off the ledge, he fully places his two feet on the rocky roof.

"What is it Garland?" he asked.

"Boris wants all of us to come to the throne room. It's something very important."

* * *

All vampires in Blood Trillium were in the throne room. Some of them were along the catwalks, the balconies of the room, as others were standing on the marbled main floor. Those standing on the main floor of the throne room have distance from the dais of the throne. It is six feet away from the area.

They all talk of the unexpected meeting that everyone is involved. What is it about? Is it good news or bad?

Many of them saw Boris at his usual place, but with Morgan standing next to him in her spaghetti-strap dress.

Everything has fall into place for Morgan.

'_This has got to work,' _she thought.

Morgan is able to get Boris to sign the contract in his blood, as a final decision to allow Brooklyn and Jess to mate. This has been confirmed after sleeping with him in his chambers, and taking a bit of her blood for pleasure. Not too much to past out or else Voltaire would have been furious about Boris.

There is only one more thing to make it official, and that is Jess.

She is the 'key' to make it all happened. It is mandatory that a female vampire chosen by the male to mate with her has the right to decline or accept in her will. Something inside of Morgan gave her a punchy feeling that she may accept the offer. Jess in love with Brooklyn, and Brooklyn in love with Jess, this is something that can't lead to a negative result.

Many talk in whispers, concern to why all must be here in the throne room, than doing their regular activities.

Boris is using his clan as witnesses to understand what is going on.

"Jessica, come to the front at once," Boris called out.

They were confused and yet thinking possibilities to why he asked the fledgling to come. It must be pretty big for her to be involved.

Then the members of Blood Trillium split in two. Backing up, making a clear path, but as well forming an incomplete circle of open space. Jess is the only one who walks slowly to stop a few feet from the raised dais. All eyes were staring at her; emotionless, dark, lust and ignorance.

She bows down slowly before going back up to her standing position. Her eyes made contact with Boris and Morgan.

'_Why am I called for?'_ she thought, _'I didn't do anything wrong, or refused to obey…'_

"You are here because you have been chosen…" Boris said.

"Chosen for what?" she asked.

"You have been chosen to become my apprentice," Morgan replied.

"WHAT?!" yelled all of the females in the room.

Most of the males were too shock, but lust then consumes them. Since Jess is powerful than the females for now, it would be an opportunity to have their way, for she is very special.

Ming-Ming comes out from the circle, rushing beside Jess. She is furious of this choice, to choose a fledgling as Morgan's apprentice; later to be the next female leader?!

"This is not fair!" she yelled. "I want to speak for all of the females; we've worked so hard to be chosen to earn the title. So why choose her?!" She points at Jess.

Ming-Ming stares at Jess, with the pupils in her eyes turn to slits. Freaking Jess as it reminds her of a cat, on defense for territory or even worse.

"Because," Morgan replied, "She has potential."

Ming-Ming gave a death glare to Jess once more before going back into the crowd.

"But, what do you mean apprentice? Apprentice for what?"

Questions consumes Jess's mind.

"You know who I am right?" Morgan asked.

Jess nodded in response to a yes. "You're Morgan the leader of the female vampires."

"Indeed, so for you to become my apprentice, means you are the next person to lead the females, when I no longer live. You'll be following the steps to become fully eligible as a leader one day, but with the permissions of both the elders of Blood Trillium and Black Rose."

"As you are chosen to be an apprentice," Boris explained, "there has to be changes. One of the changes is that you move into a higher rank. We've decided to put you in a rank of Toddler, but that means you'll maintain that rank till you are over fifty years in your vampire life. You are eliminated to most of your chores, as well eligible to practice music and dance, and hunt in groups."

"But you have a limitation," Morgan added, "You cannot learn defense or use it, which leads to the problem that if you can't learn it, then you are helpless for protection. It would be a problem, but _someone_ has to mate with you; it was a suggestion for the elders. You have to mate the person in order to take advantage in being my apprentice, and the person; we insist to mate is _Brooklyn_."

'_Brooklyn!' _thought Jess. _'Me mating with him…'_

Her ears perked to the sounds of gasps, and whispers:

"I can't believe this!"

"Brooklyn mating a fledgling that has moved ranks and is an apprentice?!"

"What?!"

"Oh, no!"

"Noooooooo!"

Then Jess hears footsteps on the marble floor. She turns around to see the crowd parting once more to let another person in the middle of the circle created. His orange-red hair, ocean eyes, and pale skin, merges out in the crowd. It is Brooklyn stops in the middle, his eyes look to Jess, and nods a 'yes' to her.

She turns back to Morgan and Boris.

"You can accept the offer made for you," Boris said, "But you have the right to decline it."

He pauses before going on.

"So, Jessica, do you accept to mate with Brooklyn?"

Decline it? How can she decline to mate with Brooklyn? She loves him. Jess recalls to what he said that night.

"_I'll check if there is anything in the laws of vampirism that can do something to help us. Don't ever forget this; I love you as a precious jewel and I'll do anything for you to be protected."_

Is this an alternative solution for Brooklyn to protect her, and to love her? That he is willing to mate with her, and be with her for eternity. There must be conditions for Brooklyn to in order to have this official.

Is mating like an engagement? Is it like a wedding? Her mind consumes with thoughts that if she were to decline, then it seems like the promise she has made would be shatter. She isn't that kind of person, and she is willing to keep her promise to Brooklyn. She has accepted to wed with him, so it must be the same.

Her heart, though no longer beats, was telling her to do it. Do it for love!

"Yes," Jess quickly answered, "Yes, I accept to mate with Brooklyn."

The crowd is in shock of her answer. A female vampire within the crowd fainted, her dreams of even being with Brooklyn is broken. One of Ming-Ming's hands formed a fist and fang slip out in anger. Her nails dig deep into her skin to make a cut; blood slowly flow out. Garland is too shock, but he somehow knows that Brooklyn wanted to choose the fledgling in the beginning. Boris didn't show his emotions, but now is enraged. He lost the _competition_. Now he can't do anything about it. His plans to break her, and make her his is all over; backfired!

The only vampires to smile are Morgan; relief of Jess to accept to mate with Brooklyn, and to be in peace of choosing an apprentice. Jess's smiles that she'll be able to be with Brooklyn and no longer feel distant of their relationship. And for Brooklyn, the heavy sorrow in his heart is moved and replaced in joy. They'll be together for eternity; their love can be set free from the glass of silence. He is now able to protect Jess from anybody who dares to take her flesh and blood, and from Boris; he would no longer be able to touch her for his lustful reasons.

Jess turns to Brooklyn, and runs towards him. Brooklyn stretches his arms to accept her in his embrace, and Jess accepts him. Her arms wrap around Brooklyn's neck, as he too wraps his arms around her waist. They both smile, and Brooklyn twirl around once with Jess in his arms.

It cut short, when Jess places her feet too soon on the floor, making her stumble to the floor, with Brooklyn following her.

THUD

Brooklyn on top of Jess, and she felt embarrassed for her little clumsiness. It is déjà vu all over again; this time no shirt incidents, and with a crowd of vampires, even in front of Boris and Morgan. Brooklyn and Jess look at each other, before Brooklyn holds himself from laughing, and the embarrassment faded in Jess's face as she smiles.

It didn't matter anymore to hide it…

They both manage to get up from the floor, as they stand side to side, their eyes looking at each other, before Boris begins to speak once more.

"Brooklyn and Jessica, the vampires of Blood Trillium are your witnesses that you two agreed to be mated. Brooklyn, with you now mating to her, we need to discuss some conditions."

"However," Morgan said, "We need you two to sign in the mating contract. So come with us to Boris's study room to sign it, and talk further about you guys mating."

**

* * *

**

I'm done!!!! This chapter was longer than I expected, but it's worth it!!!! Hope you guys review, and be in touch for the next chapter. I'll try to finish the chapter before the end of March.

**Peace Out**

**Starlight Angel101**


	30. Preparations

**Hey there! Sorry for the long wait, but now it's here! Another chapter of Our Bloody Memories! Enjoy!!!**

**Summary, Rated, Warnings, Genres, Pairing and OC Profiles are in Chapter One if needed.**

**Disclaimer: **StarlightAngel101, DOES NOT own Beyblade, and OCs that belong to any authors I mention along the chapters. StarlightAngel101 owns story plot, Jess (OC), and other OCs that belongs to me and mention along the chapters.

**The Legend to Help You Read, is in the first 26 chapters. From now on then….the Chapter begins quickly!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty

**Preparations**

"_Today's preparation determines tomorrow's achievement."_

"Now, with you mating someone young at your age, there would be restrictions," Boris said to Brooklyn.

After the big decision with Jess to agree to mate with Brooklyn, both of them were at Boris's study room, with Boris and Morgan.

The contract is ready for them to sign it, and that insists on writing in their own blood, to make a binding agreement. Boris and Morgan already sign the contract, and it's just them to write it to make it confirm.

"As she isn't able to travel for her age, you must not travel outside of Japan. You must be her escort if she done her training with Morgan for music and dance on the night she is supposed to attend. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," Brooklyn responded.

"Before the signing can begin,"Morgan said, "the mating ceremony only happens when there is a new moon. Although we have not had any sightings for lycans for almost half a century, the ceremony only happens at that time. So according to the calendar… the next new moon will happen by June the seventh; two weeks from now. But before that we have a three-day preparation for you two to be _purified_ as a tradition. So everything for the mating ceremony preparations begins on June fourth. I'll explain to Jess the details on her first day of training, the day after tomorrow."

"Is everything clear?"

"Yes," answered Brooklyn and Jess in unison.

"Very well, then..." Morgan looks to Boris. "I think it's official that they'll sign the contract now."

Boris went to his desk to open a drawer with two old-fashioned pens with nibs as tips. The nibs have sharp edges and he hands in of one each for Brooklyn and Jess.

"This contract will be signed by your _blood_, so simply prick your finger with the nib, and have enough blood to write your full name. Once you're done, dip the pens in this little jar of water." He shows them the little jar of clear liquid on the desk.

Brooklyn pricks his finger with the nib, as a bead of crimson blood appears. When the nib is filling with blood, he went over to the desk, and begins signing his name on the mating contract.

Jess feels nervous about this because of her being a virgin to have a powerful scent of blood. If she dares to prick it, would it be hard for Boris, and possibly Brooklyn to resist the sweet scent?

There's only one way to find out.

With the nib on her index finger, she presses the sharp edges of the nib into her skin. It pierces her flesh; a sting of pain went through her body. It is like getting a shot at the doctor's office. A bead of her own blood begins to form and flow in the nib of the pen.

The scent of her blood flows in the room. Boris had to resist and react as little as possible. Morgan could understand more of Brooklyn's and Jess's situation, someone was abusing her for her blood, as it rings that Jess is a virgin. Brooklyn smells her scent through her blood; he could handle it better than Boris. After being with her for some time, it was something her could handle, aside from times he forgets to feed.

Jess went to the contract lying on the table; she looks at the signatures of those who signed it. Boris, Morgan and Brooklyn, is the order that it went through. All of their signatures are in; their first and last names, all written in blood. Now it's her turn to write her name down.

With the nib on the line dotted for her, she writes her name down in hand writing.

_**Jessica Pacheco**_

Once she is done, she places the pen in the jar of water, now with a little company, letting the remains of their blood is mix in the water.

Jess observes her index finger. It has already healed.

She backs away from the desk and beside Brooklyn.

"So it is done," Boris said. He hands the contract to Morgan.

"I'll bring you a copy for records," Morgan said, "And I'll be leaving."

She walks out to the door, and before exiting out. "Jessica…"

"Yes," Jess responded.

"I'll see you the day after tomorrow. Go to the neutral grounds from where you have met me." Morgan than leaves, and continues to walk down the hallway.

"Now for you two," Boris said. Brooklyn and Jess look up to pay attention to him. "I want you to pack up your things before tomorrow night. By tomorrow, you'll be heading to the dorms of the mated couples, in which you are to be assigned to your headquarters, and sleep there for eternity. Is that understood?"

"Yes," both Brooklyn and Jess answered.

"Very well, you two are dismiss."

**

* * *

**

The Next Night…

The doors open wide, as Jess enters into a hallway. This hallway is something she never enters, as it is the dorms of those who were mated.

She carries three duffle bags, which contain all of her clothing, books, sketchbooks, accessories and her laptop. She'll no longer be able to sleep in the girls' dorm, but happy to be away from them after their jealousy and rampaging moment at last night's meeting.

She takes a few steps in, and then sees Brooklyn, carrying a big duffle bag that is hanging on his shoulders. He is with a female vampire with dirt-blond hair and brown eyes.

Brooklyn sees Jess, and smile without showing his teeth. He is glad that Jess finally came.

"You must be Jessica," the blond woman said, "My name is Heather. I was explaining to Brooklyn about giving you a tour of the dormitory before sending you two to your assigned room. Anyway, I too am mated with Maxwell, so I live here, and have been living here for almost a century.

"Now if you follow me, I'll show you around."

Heather starts to walk down the hall, and Brooklyn and Jess follow, carrying their stuff for the tour…

**

* * *

**

Ten Minutes Later…

Brooklyn and Jess have toured around almost the whole dorm, and now it was their room that they'll be living in.

The dorm is something that Jess may think is like the girls' and possibly the boys' dorm, and she is wrong of that. This also made sense to how there were rarely any mated couples in the lounger room near the entrance of the building. The dorm room had a little _living_ room, with a few couches, a coffee table, carpeted floors, and a small fireplace. But today, the fireplace didn't have fire.

The bathrooms/shower rooms were in a soft mint-green color for the walls, and the tiles were white. Each shower stall is only use for one mated couple. In the center of the shower stalls insists on benches, hooks and cubbies. All of them are to be used for their clothing, towels (as they are given), and any other items; such as shampoos, brushes, blow-dryers, toothbrushes, and moisturizing creams.

Heather stops at one of the many paper doors in the hallway, and Brooklyn and Jess stop after her. It is to their guess that it's their room, and it is on the right side; three doors down from the "mated" living room. The dorm-rooms have about twenty rooms in total, but there weren't a lot of couples. Jess asks Heather during the tour about it, and she responds that it was because most weren't going to be tied down with someone with eternity, so mating is a rare event.

The vampires here and in Blood Trillium have some _interesting_ vocabulary to label and describe certain things.

"This is your room that you'll be sleeping in for eternity" Heather explained. "So you can go in and unpack your things, and the rest of the time is up to you two. But remember of your conditions. As well other members can come in to visit, but to enter in your dorms is not acceptable, and an invasion of privacy. The lounge room can be use for those visits."

Heather then leaves to her dorm room, which is on the left side, seven doors down. Leaving Brooklyn and Jess to themselves.

Seeing Jess with those bags, Brooklyn slides the door open, and said, "Ladies first."

Jess smiles and said thank you to Brooklyn, before entering into the room, and Brooklyn went after her, and closes the door behind him.

Brooklyn and Jess were in daze to see the room.

It is bigger than the rooms that they have slept in.

The room has dark blue walls, with a set of windows on the opposite end of the wall, covered like the rest of the rooms with windows in black velvet curtains. The right side of the room there is _a_ futon, not two, and it a big with sheets all made and ready. It is in between two bedside tables, both containing lamps and little drawers. Beside the windows on the left side is a Japanese screen, standing in a diagonal line, with 90 degree angles forming as stairs. The left side of the room includes a desk, with a chair; an empty candle holder is on top of the desk. There is a drawer, and a closet with a few more drawers; all made in dark burgundy wood.

When Jess sees the futon, nervousness crept on her. She is use to sharing a room with her sisters when she was little, but now she is sharing a room with a boy; her lover to be exact.

Her thoughts break off as Brooklyn opens the empty closet and drawers. His bag is next to him, but he looks at Jess, and asked, "Should we start unpacking?"

She simply nods, and went beside Brooklyn; she goes down to her knees, and opens her bags, along with Brooklyn. They remove all of their clothing, and in an organized manner, place their shirts, pants, sweaters, skirts and shorts, bras, underwear, and socks in a good respected order. Jess is a little embarrassed to show any of her bras and underwear to Brooklyn, or even seeing him placing his spare boxers in, next to her stuff.

Brooklyn's hand takes hold of Jess, and gently squeezes it. "It's okay Jess, it just me."

This made her feel better, that at least it isn't anyone else, well specifically a boy or a man seeing it.

Brooklyn couldn't believe this is happening to his own eyes. They would be together for eternity; it didn't matter of their ranks anymore. It didn't matter if they knew it is love that made them be together; to mate. As long as his promise his kept at his side of the bargain, and be with his love, it seems to be a happy _ending_ to him and to Jess.

As the clothes were all neatly folded and hung in the closet and in the drawers. Jess then unpacks her laptop, books, and sketchbooks on the table in good order, with enough room for write anything using the desk.

Brooklyn takes a look at Jess organizing her sketchbooks, but it's how she does it that made him wonder. Before placing the sketchbook on top with the others, she would look through the pages to see her drawings. There were images of fantasy, nature, animals, people, landscapes and other objects. They varied in colors, shading techniques, and emphasis on certain amount of objects.

As she finishes scanning all the pages of the book, or till she is looking at a blank page, she places them neatly on top with the other, and went to the next one scanning all the images.

His eyes went on a certain image, as she is looking at it for some time. The picture he saw when he kept his eyes on Jess as she sleeps. This was when Jylz committed suicide months ago.

"Jess, do you know them?" he asked.

"Yes," she responded, "They are my parents."

"They are your parents? I never heard you talk about them…"

"The image I drew was a picture hung on the wall at my home in Canada. I was a few that my mom and dad were together…"

"Jess, there's sadness in your voice, did something happened?" He places his hands on her shoulders to feel his presence physically.

"About two years after my little sister was born, my mother past away. I was five at that time. My father then had to be the mother and the father of my family. Now twelve years later, I feel sad of not being able to see my dad or my sisters and brother. To me, it is as if they are…_dead_ to me."

He could only respond by wrapping his arms around her small frame. She could only turn around and look at his eyes.

"I'm sorry…But you must have been strong to be a mother-less child and now with a family searching of your existence. The _love _within your family may be only memories, but love will never die. As long as you have the love of _Eros_, you'll never have to be alone."

"Brooklyn…Thank you."

The happiness in her complexion is shown to Brooklyn.

"I'll do anything to make you happy, my love."

They stare at each other for some time before Jess broke the silence. "I should finish sorting my sketchbooks."

Brooklyn lets go of Jess, as she turns around to finish organizing. He then sits on the futon, as he sees Jess's movements of her little job. His eyes look around the room once more, and then facing to see the futon's pillows and the wall.

It would be a major change in his life. He slept alone in his own room, and now Jess would be with him. When they both sleep together, and when Brooklyn opens his eyes to see her first thing in the night.

He then looks back at Jess, thinking of what he said to her a few moments ago. Something inside him, wanted to show Jess that he really means it. So, a thought hit him, and a sly smile spread across his face.

He gets himself off the futon, and step by step went behind Jess. The sounds of footsteps didn't echo to Jess's ears. Without realizing, Brooklyn's fingertips tickle Jess's sides, creating a sudden reaction for Jess to flinch and screech, "Nya!!!"

She covers her mouth, of embarrassment, as she hears Brooklyn chuckling. Jess turns around to see him, his shoulders shaking from the funny reaction.

"Brooklyn, stop that…" Jess said as she fully recovers from the tickling.

"Stop what?" he asked, being playful to her. "Oh, you mean this?" He then gently tickles on one side of Jess. Luckily Jess misses.

"Yes, that!"

Apparently, Jess has fall for Brooklyn's little mind trick. If she were to say, 'yes, so stop that' it would really mean stop. But since she say 'yes, that', the tickles would be given to her.

"Yes? Yes tickling…Okay."

He pulls Jess to him, by wrapping his arms around her waist, and the tickle fest begins. Her reactions went flinching, partial screaming, and begging him to stop. The begging part dies down soon, and she begins to laugh, almost laughing in joyful tears.

"Brooklyn, stop it! I am warning you…he-he… I mean it…he-he-he…Stop….he-ha-ha-ha!"

Brooklyn laughs with the playfulness of his teasing to stop. Both were laughing, as Jess is still on Brooklyn's grip. They both end up near the wall. Jess turns around; resting her back against it, as she looks at Brooklyn, a few giggles and laughter came, before she tries to breathe to calm down.

Brooklyn stares at Jess, and stares deep into her crystal-blue eyes.

Both of his arms let go of her waist, as one of his hand went to cup her cheek. He leans in to place his lips on her forehead; to a gentle kiss. He goes down to one of her cheeks, and places another kiss on her icy skin. Lastly, he pulls away to see her lips, and leans in to brush his lips against hers; his eyes closed in the soft kiss.

She responds by closing her eyes, her arms wrap around his neck, and returning the kiss to Brooklyn.

How long since they were able to kiss this way? It must been long for them to have the peace, and love each other without suspicions.

Without warning, Brooklyn breaks the kiss to pick Jess up bridal style. They both went back to where they left off, as Brooklyn carries her to the futon.

**

* * *

**

The Next Night…

It is not long, since the sun had already settled that Brooklyn and Jess finally wake up.

When their eyes open, they see each other first thing in the night, and greet each other before they kiss. It is the first time that they slept together under the same room; the same futon. It really was a soothing night for Jess and Brooklyn, as both of them were snuggled together in an embrace under the blankets.

Brooklyn strokes Jess's bare, pale arm, sending chills up her spine.

"How did you sleep Jess?" he asked.

She shifts her body so that her arm supported her upper half, with the pillow as the comforter. She wants to be under the same height with Brooklyn. The blanket rolls a bit to reveal her grey tank-top (**A.N. – They did not have SEX!!...yet.)**. She stares at his eyes, before responding.

"Relaxing…"

She smiles at him, as she places her lips on his. Brooklyn responds to the kiss, and with one arm, wraps it around her, pulling her body to be on top of his. It lasts a few seconds before they pull apart, and Jess rests on his clothed chest.

"I fell asleep from your scent," she added. "Your scent smells like forest and the ocean; that is what I smell. I can only say that with me under your embrace, I had the most peaceful dreams, whenever you are around."

Something in her mind causes her to giggle.

"Jess, what's so funny?" Brooklyn asked.

"I just remember what Jylz has said to me about our relationship."

"And what is that?"

"Before he was gone, he told me that our relationship is similar to the story of Cinderella."

"Cinderella?"

"Yes, and this is what I laughed about. That it is a dream come true. _They_ know about us being a couple, and how to them it is not okay for you; an heir to be with me who barely past a year as a vampire. However, with strings pulled out, we are able to be together for eternity, and to me it feels like a happy ending."

"Oh, I see. But I can see his point, and all I got to say is that I am too happy on how it went for the two of us."

He hugs her as she is still on top of him. The something hit him.

"Jess, are you suppose to go somewhere today?"

"Huh?"

She is confused at first to what he was talking about.

'_I don't know what he means by that…I think…Oh yeah, how stupid of me!'_

She quickly gets up, and off of Brooklyn and the futon, causing Brooklyn to lose her from his grasp. Jess hurries to the closet and drawers, finding clothes to wear tonight.

"I need to meet with Morgan today. She's going to help me out with the details of the mating ceremony and how it would take place, along with possibly my first training as her apprentice."

Finding the clothes that she decides to wear, she goes behind the Japanese screens. The clothes she intends to wear were place over the screen. She starts to strip down her pajamas.

Brooklyn had understood how she feels about getting dressed and undressed in front of the opposite sex.

Last night after their make-out session, dawn was coming and they agreed to get ready to sleep during the day. At first to Brooklyn it seems simple, but after he was done undoing his clothes (excluding the underwear) to put on his sleepwear, he noticed that Jess didn't remove her clothes an inch.

When he asked her, she responds that she had a few after-math effects from the abuse. One of them is undressing and dressing into her clothes. It made her feel insecure, even though told her he is the only one here, and no male would dare to touch her. So Brooklyn compromised, and told her that if she still feels uncomfortable that she can use the Japanese screens, and when she's ready then time will tell.

He could have gotten the hint from Jess feeling small when he removed his shirt for his pajamas in the first place.

His thoughts of what happened last night begin to break as he sees Jess no longer in her pajamas. She is wearing her casual outfit; a black halter turtle-neck top, and black pants. The shade of black made her look pale as peachy snow, and stands of her dark brown hair frame her face. Her eyes, had a gentle glow of crystals, and she haven't drink any blood today, so far.

Brooklyn gets up to reveal his shirt, as he runs his hand through his fire-color hair.

"Don't forget, to drink blood before you go," Brooklyn tells her, "Although you moved to the rank of Toddler, you still have some properties of being a fledgling. Drinking blood everyday is one of them."

"Don't worry," Jess said, as she kneels down beside Brooklyn. "I will."

Brooklyn leans in to give her one more kiss before she leaves. His hand caresses her cheek in a gentle manner.

Jess pulls back, and kisses Brooklyn's cheeks before leaving their room to meet with Morgan outside in the neutral territory.

Brooklyn then recalls Boris's words.

"_You must be her escort if she is done her training with Morgan for music and dance_ _on the night she is supposed to attend."_

He reaches for his cell phone that lay on one of the bedside table, flipping it open and as sends a message to Jessica.

**

* * *

**

Hours Later…

Brooklyn leans against a lamppost, its light flickering on him like a spotlight. He stares at the building that Jess has been in for some time.

In the distance, he hears doors opening, and out comes Jess. Exiting out of the building, she heads down a small path leading her out of the building's perimeter.

Her eyes look around, and she sees Brooklyn. Happiness came to her in an instant.

Brooklyn walks towards her; she knows that it would be happening when she goes for her training with Morgan. Brooklyn to escort her back to Blood Trillium is part of the conditions since she can't use defense when she is alone and with her as an apprentice, it could foreshadow danger to her.

"How was the first training with Morgan?" Brooklyn asked.

"I didn't do any training," Jess replied, "All she did for today is to inform me on how the mating ceremony will go. As well, she made me watch the other female vampires do routines and performances of music and dance. Before I left, she told me that I have to inform you about it too… Can we head back to talk in detail?"

"Sure, it would not be a problem. Hop on my back."

Jess complies with Brooklyn words, as she got on his back. Her legs wrap around his waist, as her arms were around his neck in a loose grip. Brooklyn gets up from kneeling on the ground to his two feet, and quickly runs with Jess back to Blood Trillium.

The speed and the rush in Jess made her feel okay. She is now comfortable with this kind of _transportation_.

But there is something that Jess is hiding from Brooklyn that she didn't tell him. She isn't sure about saying it to him.

"_Jess, aside from the music and dance, I want you to try out your skills in defense," Morgan said._

"_But Morgan, I can't do that!" she exclaimed._

"_Yes you can, but listen to me. I am going to put you through a test to see how well you can progress up to. Depending how far you can go, they may approve you to even practice it out. Do you want to see how well you can do Jess? You have the potential on being the next leader, so there is a chance you have the skills to defend yourself. So will you?"_

_Thoughts fill her mind of the possibilities to be able to learn defense. Possibly this can help her show them that a girl can do anything without limitations of being in a strained rank._

"_Okay, I'll do it," she answered._

"_Good," Morgan said, "So the next time you come here, you'll be test on how much you know about it. So a few days time, one of the members of Blood Trillium will let you know when you must come."_

**

* * *

**

A Few Days Later

Brooklyn once again, waits for Jess at the neutral territory. She is in the building that she is under training with Morgan as an apprentice. It would be a _long_ time till she is to become the leader of the females.

There would be so many things that would happen within the two weeks of time.

Before the ceremony would begin, he and Jess would be separated for the three-day process of purification. This would involve both Blood Trillium and Black Rose. It would be split into two groups; the males and the females so they would prepare the soon-to-be mated couple. Some of the purifications would be burning incense, purity baths, and drinking virgin blood.

On the day of the ceremony, they would then be dressed in the finest kimonos as a groom and bride, and the bride would carry the flowers that resemble their clan's name. For more information on the actual ceremony, it wasn't present, but Jess has explained that by the end, they would then carry a mark of their mating.

His ears perk up to the sound of the door opening, and out of the building is Jess. He notes from her appearance that depression is in her.

She sees Brooklyn. He is waving his hand, and giving a smile to Jess. But for how long will he smile to her… Till he knows what has happened to her in the building over an hour ago? Or longer?

"Hey there," he greeted, "How's the apprentice working for you?"

"Same as always," Jess responded, "Nothing didn't change- Can we go back now?"

Brooklyn nods, as he stretches out his hand to her. Jess accepts his hand, as they begin to walk away from the building. Today, they'll take their time and smell the roses. They would be back in Blood Trillium in three minutes with Brooklyn's speed, but walking would be admiring. It will be worth the twenty two minutes.

But something inside of Brooklyn keeps bugging him, as he ponders on why Jess is feeling the sense of depression on her.

Some things can come in mysterious ways…others in cliché when things are revealed.

* * *

Brooklyn is in the lobby of Blood Trillium, taking a sip some a cup of human blood to his pale lips. He sits alone at one of the few tables; his friends were gone for group hunting at a local night club not far from here. Even his love isn't here with him; it would have been helpful to keep him company.

He asked her about coming with him to the lobby for a cup of blood to drink. She declined his offer, saying she already had fed. Before he left her in their dorms, he saw her face to be still depressed like yesterday.

But why is she depressed?

He pulls the cup away from his lips, and places back on the table; the glass near him whenever he wants some more. The cup is caked in blood, and is slowly rolling down in the glass, blending in with the blood that is a quarter full in it.

Observing the area he is in, whispers of words came to some of the vampires' lips.

All that comes out of vampires these days were only gossip and rumors.

'_Why do they care to hear and spread them around,'_ Brooklyn thought.

It is then that Brooklyn caught something in his ears.

"Do you think he'll dump her before the mating ceremony?"

Dump? Mating ceremony?

'_Are they talking about me and Jess?'_

He retrieves the cup, to silently drink, as he hears the next few whispers of the conversation.

The cold, dark-red blood flows through his lips and into the caverns of his mouth. He gulps the blood to his throat, as he could feel it go down to his stomach.

"He should. She has humiliated not only herself, but to the clan too. If I were the heir for that matter I would dumped her quickly."

"Yeah, a fledgling like her should learn that defense is only for us, who were trained. Like, what made her crazy to believe that she can use it for her age."

Defense?

Jess never mentioned defense to Brooklyn…

'_So why was she using it in the first place?'_

"Well, Morgan wanted to see it incase if she can be able to be in Senior Female class. Of course, you know the results."

"Before five minutes have past, the fledgling was unable to fight."

"She isn't able to fight, and unable to do many things before she reaches at a higher rank in many years to come. What was the _point_ in her to become a vampire? She should have been _dead_ than _changed_."

Those remarks, cross the line, when Brooklyn slams his glass cup on the table. Luckily the glass didn't break, and the sound of a clang-bang erupts throughout the room. The rumors and gossips die after that sound. No one dares spoke a word at all.

Brooklyn gets up from his seat, pulls the chair to tuck in with the table and walks away from the table and away from them.

He has to know… What happened to Jess when she was with Morgan the other night?

Many thoughts were cross firing in his mind. There is so much to think of from what was being heard from the past few minutes.

'_What was the point?!'_ Brooklyn thought. _'There was a point for her to be changed and become a vampire! I did it to save her life; I did everything that none other vampire will do. Change someone for love, even with death as the person's fate.'_

* * *

Jess is sitting on the futon, holding a pillow, as she stares into space.

She didn't dare go in the lobby today, or willing to come out in a few days. _They_ will be talking about her; she knows it for a fact. Some of the female members in Blood Trillium saw the humiliation in their own eyes. She knows that they have spread the word among their fellow members.

They'll treat her with little to no respect for her, even as the next female leader among the females in vampirism. They'll treat her like the oriental and the Pakistani women, who were dishonoring their family. And possibly…Brooklyn…he may never want her. All of this would happen because she isn't _perfect_, like all vampires were now, and many, many years ago.

The sudden sound of a door sliding open, is heard in Jess's ear, as she looks up to see Brooklyn. She avoids his eyes, by turning her face away from him.

Brooklyn sees this, and notes that the gossip was true, but he wants to _show_ her what he feels about this.

Closing the paper door, he walks towards Jess, and sits on the futon besides her.

"My love is there something wrong?" he asked. 'My love' was his expression to call Jess as a romantic nickname. The word _pet name_ seems to make a person like a property, or a way to be treated like an animal.

"Did something happen the other night when you were with Morgan?"

"…Yes," Jess responded, "Looks like it spread like wild fire."

Brooklyn pulls her closer to him, with his arms wrapping around her waist. Her head rests on Brooklyn's torso.

"I have heard, some _opinions_ on the aftermath of the event, in which upsets me. I never heard of the actual event. Can you tell me, what happened?"

"Morgan wanted me to see how well I can use defense. So she would put me with the senior females, instead of having a separate special class for me. A test was in place for me to see my progress…"

She sighs as she finishes her explanation. _'By the time I say it, Brooklyn would shun me like the others…'_

"I faced one of the senior females with a whip, and I had to use a pretty long dagger. When the battle begin, the caught the dagger with the whip, and then grab me with it and threw me along the floor and walls. Morgan came in time to stop her, and I only saw disappointment in everyone, but Morgan's face. She was the only one to help me up, and told me that it was not my time to learn.

"I know that you are disappointed in me because of this, so I understand if you want to _end_ it…"

Tears silently spill from her eyes, as she pulls away from Brooklyn. She covers her face with the pillow, as she cries and sobs.

Brooklyn reacts with a shock. Leave her? Just because she couldn't use defense first hand.

"I-I didn't want to let you down…I just want to show how _perfect_ I can be for you, to love me."

Her mind went flips and gone crazy, as she doubts and question her assertiveness. Memories flood into her and she couldn't stand it anymore.

'_Someone please end it all!' _her mind screamed.

Is she thinking that all of this because she isn't perfect? Does she think that if she isn't perfect, that it means he wouldn't love her anymore?

Brooklyn leans it to wrap his arms around her, and pulling her closer to him. He isn't willing to let go of her from his hug, until he tells her a piece of his mind of all of this.

"Why would I do that my _love_?" he asked her.

She looks up to him disoriented. Her tears shed no more; only a few tear drops roll down her cheeks. His hand went up to her soft, pale cheek; his thumb wiping the few away from her. Her eyes gently widen of his reaction, as his hand remains in hold of her cheek.

Jess then notes of his eyes; they were gently glowing in emphasis; he must have already drink some blood. The emphasis or glow in a vampire's eyes indicates that they have already fed blood into their system. The glow would eventually fade, within a few minutes. However, the glow in his eyes seems mesmerizing in a beauty strong and complicated to explain.

"Never believe them at all. I am not that kind of guy to let you go, because of perfection. If any guy would do that to a fair maiden just because she isn't perfect, he is insensitive and a jerk.

"Ever since you have been here; in my arms, rumors were firing up. I hear them everyday, through their whispers of lies and insults. Some of them are very degrading. I did not care about those rumors from the beginning, so why believe them now?

"I don't care about their views on relationships with lower rank vampires than I. Nor how mating a fledgling would pull me down like a burden. I don't care on what others think… I will show them how much I don't care…with this-"

He closes in to feather his lips among hers in a kiss. It caught Jess off guard for Brooklyn to kiss her. It became more than a kiss, when Brooklyn's tongue passes her lips, exploring the caverns of her mouth. Her stomach went in flips and jumps; unlike one of her hellish nightmare experience, it is gentler and loving.

There were many ways to define the kiss Brooklyn gives to Jess. Tongue kissing… French-kiss… But to him one of them is suitable for this…._Soul-kiss_. And this is the first time he gives her this kind of kiss.

He leans down on her, as she co-operate with his actions, as they now lay on their futon. Brooklyn is on top of her, but maintaining his weight so he wouldn't crush her as much. Their legs entangle, their arms embracing, and they deepen the kiss to show their love.

A few seconds of exploring her mouth, he pulls his tongue away, and breaks the kiss. He looks at her eyes, as Jess is in amazement. They softly pant for breath from it, relaxing and taking time to be aware on what happened.

It is a short while later, Brooklyn begins to speak.

"I would never kiss another female _human_ or _vampire_ like this, just because they can do everything perfectly. I would never kiss you, unless you have your flaws that make you, Jess. I love you just the way you are; you are beautiful, unique, and _perfect_ with your flaws, you are perfect to me."

Jess feels content of Brooklyn's words as they sooth her. Looking back at memory lane now she feels happier than before.

"I love you too…You are perfect just the way you are," she answered.

Brooklyn moves his body to lie down beside Jess. He turns his head to see her face, as he takes her hand into his.

Jess feels his hand touching her, but she focuses on his face; his eyes. The glow on his eyes fades away, returning his eyes to normal. But it didn't matter to how much it sparkles or glows; it is just the color of his eyes. It is a green-blue, the color of the ocean, and it was those eyes that she first saw, and fell in love with. These were the eyes of gentleness, and calmness; the eyes of Brooklyn Kingston, her love.

* * *

Brooklyn's eyes open slowly, as he first sees the ceiling of a room. He looks around by moving his head till he sees Jess sleeping.

Strands of her dark-brown hair were covering her face. Her hands clasp to his right hand that touches her cheek, as if his hand were to be a pillow. He then looks at Jess's body to see she is still in her clothes.

He looks down to his chest to see that he too, is still wearing his clothes.

Checking the time, with his left hand went into one of his pant's pocket to retrieve his cell-phone. Feeling it, he pulls it out and checks the time of the screen. It is getting close to 8:15pm.

It comes to him that they both accidentally fall asleep from where they were from the previous night. At least they got a few hours extra of sleep.

Jess wouldn't be awake soon, till the sun is fully set. This is an advantage for Brooklyn because for his age, he can be awake a few minutes before sunrise or sunset. And he'll sense it when the sun would be setting soon. So, he'll be spending the remaining minutes to stare at Jess while she sleeps.

Last night, it made him think pretty heavy about Jess using defense. It was insulting to what the members of Blood Trillium said about her; being useless if she can't use defense at all. They should be aware that they put that law into place, that a fledgling like Jess can't, at all learn or use defense.

But he had to agree on one thing… her defense was not skillful. It is evident she was against a group of those guys weeks ago; who tried to get their way on her. They have punched her, and bruised her, along with cuts on her face. When she defended herself from them, she barely made a bruise on them. She struggled to get out, but then he had come to save her before she was struck by a truck.

Without defense, it would be his duty to watch and protect Jess, by all means necessary. And if for some reason or possibility that she is harmed or…_dead_, he would be held accountable. Jess is depending on him to protect her in any way possibly; if she couldn't use defense…

…A thought hit him…

…But what if _he teaches her_ to use defense. Its positive points would be simple: Jess would be able to learn a few skills to use defense whenever is necessary. She would gain some independency that she can take care of herself, and he could be there when there are emergencies.

There is also a slight of a problem. She can't use defense, after not having the progress to learn it or use it at all. As well, if he teaches her at a rank that she isn't supposed to, then _certain_ vampires would be devastated or worse furious of him teaching a fledgling. It would not mean punishment for him but for her as well.

Brooklyn looks up at the ceiling as he thinks on an idea to deal with that problem…

Seconds fly by, and another thought hit him.

If he could teach defense to Jess _in secret_, then that would be no problem. As well to help out, he could tell her that she can only use defense, whenever is _necessary_. Now where should he teach her?

He begins to feel the sun fully set, indicating that all vampires can now roam in the night. A soft sound erupts as he turns to see Jess. She was stirring and moving in her sleep, getting ready to wake up. He eyes flutter openly, as she sees Brooklyn staring at her. She stretches out like a little kitten, getting her body to work with energy. It during her stretching that Brooklyn caught her off guard on what he asked of her.

"How would you like if I taught defense to you?"

* * *

The density of the wooded area in a park that vampires don't ever go to for hunting is the perfect place for him to teach Jess defense.

"This seems to be a perfect spot to start," Brooklyn said to Jess.

Although they didn't allow him to travel out of the country with or without Jess, it doesn't mean that he can't travel with her outside the city.

He is on a thick branch of a tree, about 12 feet from the ground. Jess is on his back; her arms holding on to him during the short distant traveling. As well he carries a "gym" bag, with a few things inside.

As he checks his hearing and sniff the air, he couldn't find any scent or hear anything that would _interfere_ there night. Only the branches, and bushes rattle, and the smell of nature are what he could smell and hear.

Brooklyn checks the ground for a good spot to land, and once he found it to be safe, he jumps off the branch. He lands perfectly on two feet, before letting Jess to get off his back, so she too can place her feet on the soils of nature.

"So the first lesson of defense would be the basics," Brooklyn explained, "you'll be learning to punch and dodge. Unlike you training when you become a vampire, you dodge at times when you are physically involved with another vampire."

He bends down to his knees, and opens up the bag. Inside of the bag, there is a pair of boxing gloves, two small square mats with black Velcro straps, a thin blanket, two glasses and a wine bottle.

"What's with the wine bottle?" Jess asked.

"As a disguise," Brooklyn said, "It _may_ look like its wine, but there's blood inside. I brought it with us for breaks. Here, put this on…"

He gives Jess the boxing gloves, and she puts them on, one hand at a time. By the time she finishes, Brooklyn places the bag near a tree, before putting on the small mats on his hand.

She understands what it supposes to be. They are to be punching bags for Jess to hit with them.

Both of them were in front of each other, in the center of their surroundings.

"Listen carefully," Brooklyn said, "I just want you to punch the mats, with your left hand first and then with your right hand. The mats will be still at first, but as you progress to be good enough, I'll be moving the mats. You must hit at least twenty times without missing it. After exceeding twenty hits, I will, at times _try_ to hit you, but you must dodge them. Does it make sense?"

"Yes…"

"Then let's begin…"

Brooklyn positions himself by bending his knees slightly, and the mats away from his face. Jess responds to this by positioning herself; bending the knees at a certain angle, her right feet behind her left foot and her gloved hands ready to punch.

"…And go…"

On cue, Jess begins punching the mat on Brooklyn's left hand with her own left hand first. After making the punch, she pulls her left hand away, and then with her right hand, punches the mat on Brooklyn's right. The punches repeat a few times, left to right then to left and then right, and punch and return, then punch and return.

Brooklyn, after letting the mats take impact a few times, senses that Jess is good with the basic punching. Now it is time to make it tricky.

As Jess punches the right mat with her right hand, Brooklyn moves the mat on his left hand up; close to be above his head, and good height for Jess to be able to punch it. When Jess sees the hand movements Brooklyn is doing, Jess gets ready to over-head punch the mat.

She succeeds, and Brooklyn then lowers the right mat down to the exact measurement of his knees. As she punches the left mat, and sees the right mat went low, and gets ready for a punch with her right box-gloved hand into a tight fist.

The movements and the punching lasts a couple of minutes when she reaches to twenty consecutive hits.

"Now, Jess," Brooklyn said, as she punches the mat on his left hand. "It will be back to normal standard punching, but this time, if you see me about to strike you with a mat, try dodge without getting hit, ok?"

"Ok," Jess responds. She is beginning to breathe quick and heavy from throwing her arms around and the sudden body reactions.

"And… It starts now!"

* * *

Jess's training with Brooklyn went for just a week, to help her with the basics of defense. The first day, the punching techniques went fluently well for Jess. Hitting without any misses or any hits, when Brooklyn, with the mat gloves, tries to hit her for her the dodge.

The second and the third day involve techniques and basic skills of kicking. The basic skill to kick was easy, but when it came to the dodging and the old 'get caught in the middle of a kick', she needed improvement on.

By the fourth day, they did a combination of the two skills for defense, and went one on one for combat, with the gloves. Brooklyn didn't want to hit Jess _too_ hard with normal fists as he was highly skilled in the area than her. However, he didn't make it easy for her to fight… and in the end; she was getting the hang of it.

On the fifth, they couldn't do any training, because several days ago, a tournament was being held that day. Brooklyn balanced the first few days of her training with his own for the tournament. As an heir, he must attend these tournaments. This was a lucky for Jess, because she would be able to see Brooklyn in action as she was in the rank of a Toddler. She remembered that Morgan and Boris allowed her to see tournaments and defense, but not to use or learn them at all. Brooklyn told her to keep an eye out and study the movements, and not yell anything for advice, she was allow to yell for cheer do it wouldn't be odd for anyone else.

The tournament was crazy for Jess, not on the fact Brooklyn won, but the fact of the female vampires screaming at him, like fan girls, particularly one of them fainting when he won. Jess was indeed worry about him, when he got injured in some of the matches, and at the end; he went to the recovery room to get bandaged and clean from the cuts and minor blood loss. By sunrise, Brooklyn was fully healed.

The sixth day, Jess learned on using weapons for defense, starting with the most common weapon, the sword. The swords were made of wood, for precautions of any serious injuries that can lead to suspicions and then the secret to know that Brooklyn was teaching her at a young age. After knowing how to use the swords, she went into the Bo-staffs, too made of wood and she learned through the techniques of using it.

The training, would be spend half a night, so that they would return to Blood Trillium before sunset, or be there after Brooklyn and Jess relax and drink some blood that they would carry every day for breaks. But a couple of them would last for almost the whole night. It was exhausting but worth the lessons and training that Jess has ever done…

**

* * *

**

The Night before the Three Days Mating Preparations Process…

"Where are we going?" asked Jess.

Today, Brooklyn told her that they are not going to do any training today, but instead head out. The problem is, where to? Both of them have been walking for ten minutes and were in a street with rarely anybody here.

"You'll see…" Brooklyn answered.

As they get deeper into the empty streets, Jess sees a few people huddle in a group. One of them is to be a woman in skimpy clothing; a prostitute. It must possibly be for business with a customer… Jess turns away from them as she sees what is in front of her and Brooklyn.

After a few turns, Brooklyn takes Jess into a dark alley.

"Brooklyn, what's going on?"

"We are almost there…"

Jess notices that at the end of the alley is a door. Made of steel and has some brown rust. There was a small screen window that is shut.

As they got to the door, Brooklyn knocks against the metal door, creating soft bangs.

Bang-Bang…

He pauses for a second…

Bang-Bang…

He pulls his hand away from the door and in a minute or two, the small screen window slide open. Black darkness is inside, but then a pair of red eyes appears in the screening. The eyes were a bit intimidating for Jess.

"State you're species," a dark hush voice answered.

Brooklyn said, "Vampire."

"Clan's name?"

"Blood Trillium."

The eyes were gone from the screen window and the blackness being close by the small metal panel. Then there her noises of locks and keys dangling and clicking, the metal rusty door opens to reveal the person behind it.

Jess stares in amazement of the person. He looks to be like a human, with tan skin and brown hair. But there are characteristics that made him, _inhuman_; the blood red eyes for instance, but it is his ears. His ears were long and pointy….

'_He's an elf?!' _She thought.

"Let me see your symbol to the clan…"

Brooklyn didn't hesitate to show the tattoo on his wrist as proof of his identity. Jess follows him to make the elf person know that she too belongs to the clan.

The elf looks at their tattoos, studying them for a few seconds. His eyes gaze at them and he answered, "You may go in."

He steps aside from the door, and with Brooklyn taking her hand, they both enter into the darkness.

When they enter inside, both Brooklyn and Jess got their eyes adjust to their surroundings. Their eyes, brighter and more detailed than an average human eye sight, sees walls made of stone blocks. The dark stoned hallway lead a set of stairs, and Brooklyn and Jess follow the pathway step by step down into the unknown.

The stairs didn't have many steps. And it spirals in a semi circle.

"Where are we going?" she asked again to Brooklyn.

"We are just about there," Brooklyn answered. His hand, unoccupied made the point fist, as his index finger shows the direction. When Jess looks at the way, she sees the end of the hall. But to her curiosity, there is light shining on a line. As well, she hears noises of some kind of talking, blabbing and bustling.

Where did the light and sound come from? Where does it lead to?

As they were close to the light, Brooklyn stops, and she did the same.

"I didn't want to tell you because I wanted to keep it as a surprise. But are you ready to figure out what is behind these dark walls?"

Jess nods.

Brooklyn then reaches out to touch the wall. But the wall is actually thick curtains; the colour of shadows. Taking hold into one of them, he pulls away the curtain to allow light to enter in the dark areas.

"Go in…"

As Jess goes in, her eyes then adjust to the light once more, and amazement came into her.

In the light lit by torches of strong fire, within walls that go up to twenty feet, and fifteen feet wide in her estimate, it is a marketplace.

"Wow…" Jess replied to all that is in front of her eyes.

Aside from the place to be fit in, she sees crowds of people. But these are not the average humans, but those who have blood of the supernatural!

They are those of vampires, dwarves, elves, witches, warlocks, wizards, neko-people, and… fairies?

All bustling in and out of stores, that goes row on row on both left and right sides. They are either going deeper into the paths, observing and buying items. There were different items that she knows and others that were a mystery.

Everything that is so big and wonderful can be fit into a small building underground.

"Welcome to Yokai Village of Shops," Brooklyn said, "A shopping area for the supernatural.

"We couldn't go into a regular one because there are many looking for you, Jess. And if you get caught, so many things will end in catastrophe. So, I thought I take you here for the first time, so that you can be here any time you wish. What do you think?"

"It's amazing Brooklyn," she turns around to comment. "But why are we here?"

"We are here to take a break from training. And I thought for a break that we can go shopping for some new stuff…"

"Really? But Brooklyn, I don't have any money…how can I-"

"From me," he answered. "I get rewards from the tournaments I attended, and done some odd jobs at my years. You can say I am getting paid by interest now. So you don't have to worry about it."

"Oh, you are so sweet…" she said as she hugs Brooklyn tightly.

"Now let's go, and shop."

Brooklyn takes Jess's hand as they head down to one of the shops down the marketplace…

* * *

"_**They strolled hand in hand back the way they had come, pausing now and then to share a kiss when no one was looking…**_"

Brooklyn and Jess have come back from the marketplace some hours ago. They have carry about three bags of items bought from the Yokai Village of Shops. Most of them were clothing for Jess, to set up summer's heating days and cooling nights and a dress for certain formal occasions. Brooklyn too bought of few buttoned shirts and pants. Other than clothes, they have too bought a sewing kit, for Jess to sew clothes whenever there are holes or rips, and a few books.

Now they are back at their room, on top of their futon, cuddled up and enjoying some time with one of the books.

Reading a romantic novel, and being in a bonding moment, seems to be perfect. _A Whisper of Eternity_ by Amanda Ashley is the book that Brooklyn is reading, as Jess reads the words from the pages of the book.

After reading the final paragraph of chapter two from the book, Brooklyn shuts the book and places away from them.

"That was romantic," Jess commented. "Not just for the book, but the way we bonded."

"Indeed it did," Brooklyn said as he kisses her head. He sighs, in concern. "Tomorrow is the big day… We would be separated, along with the clan to be split into male and female…"

"The purification process, before the ceremony," Jess said. "And soon, we'll be together again, but this time to be as one permanently."

"It will be hard, because my nights to be with you seems to have enlighten my overall life. Without you to be there, and be the first when I open my eyes and see, it would feel like the old boring life I once had."

He looks at Jess, as he takes hold of her face with his hands. He leans in to give her a kiss on her lips. She wraps her arms around Brooklyn's neck, and returns his kiss.

Brooklyn pulls back, breaking the kiss and stares at Jess's eyes deeply.

"Everything about you is beautiful to me. Your personality…" He kisses the top of her head. "Your eyes…" He kisses her cheeks, close to her crystal-blue eyes. Brooklyn leans in to kiss her lips once more, but with passion that they now lay on the futon, with him on top of her.

Getting caught in the moment, Jess hands wonders through Brooklyn's body unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his abs and muscles of his torso. Reaching to the last button and undoing it, her hands glide to his back, unaware that she made a few rips and holes from her fingernails. Reaching to the collar of his shirt, she pulls it down to reveal his entire chest, and pulls it down to his elbows.

His arms let go of Jess, to shake off his shirt and toss it aside. Then his arms went back to take hold of her. Their legs, clothed in their pants entangle in the moment, and it getting to heat up. Brooklyn gives her a soul-kiss, his tongue passing her lips, and Jess accepting it; allowing him to explore her mouth, letting his soul to welcome in her body.

Brooklyn's hands went to the hem of her, tank-top; letting them go underneath. His hands crawl, feeling her cool skin. The touch through Brooklyn's fingers make Jess moan in a sense for Brooklyn to continue.

He continues to touch her skin, moving up more till he made contact with a soft material underneath her shirt; her bra. Feeling the bra, disappoint him, so his hands went down back to the hem of her top, and slowly begin to pull it up.

When the thought occur to him that they were taking their clothes off to get more intimate that before, his eyes shot open, breaking the kiss, pulling his body away from her.

"No," he said. He pants for breathe from the heating moment between them. His sees Jess on the futon, breathing slightly hard and fast from their interactions; her tank top was lift half-way to show her stomach. One of her hands is lay beside her head, as the other lay to its side down.

"Brooklyn is there something wrong?" she asked.

He is about to respond, when there were knocks at their door, and a voice calls out from the other side, "Brooklyn, are you in there?"

Brooklyn looks to see the door, and sees Jess in sight of fear to what if that person see the in their state.

"Hide in the covers, pretend you are asleep," Brooklyn whisper to her. Jess hurries to get into the futon; the blanket covering her whole body.

Brooklyn looks for the shirt that he was wearing tonight, and found it on the floor. Grabbing it and putting it on, without being aware of its state, he hurries to the door and slide it open to reveal Garland.

"Hi Garland," Brooklyn answered when he saw his face, "What are you doing here?"

"I came from Boris to inform you of tomorrow," he said. "He told me to let you know, that Morgan will be picking Jess and all of the female members at Blood Trillium for the purification process. As for the male members, we'll be arriving at a different location with the other male members of Black Rose…"

Garland pauses to look at Brooklyn; he has his shirt buttoned half-way up revealing his torso. It is then that he notes a few holes were on his shirt, and then he looks at their room, noting a big bump on the sheets. He didn't know what to say, that may sound awkward, but he took his time to say the next thing that comes out of his mouth.

"Is _she_ here?"

"Yes, she's fast asleep. I'll tell her about it when she wakes up."

But looking at the moment, made Garland to think of a misjudging moment.

'_I knew his would happen,' _Garland thought. _'He has lifted up Jess like Superman and now in bed with her, I knew it, I knew it!'_

"Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow Brooklyn?"

"You will."

Garland walks away from Brooklyn, as Brooklyn closes the door. He takes a deep breath and lets it go in relief.

"He gone, Jess," he said.

On cue, Jess, removes the covers, and props herself up to be sitting on the futon. Brooklyn too sits down, and both share a silence from the thoughts they have about what happened several minutes ago.

"Jess, what happened now…" Brooklyn said, "I am sorry for getting caught up in the moment. I didn't know that my actions would go that far."

"You don't have to be sorry. I too got off guard from it."

"I know, but I didn't want this to happen. Not now… I want it to be a special moment between us… Can I make another promise to you, love?"

"And what is it?" she asked.

"That we have our intimacy to be special, when it comes to the ceremony. Don't forget, I made a promise to make love to you after we would be bind in _marriage_. And with this ceremony, it involves binding as like a husband and wife, so it must be suitable to be characterized as a wedding. So you don't mind if we wait after the mating ceremony, to have _it_?"

She nods, and said, "Yes." She then pauses to look at Brooklyn for a moment. "Brooklyn, remind me afterwards that I need to mend your shirt."

"Why? Nothing is wrong with the shirt-… Oh," he said, after looking at his shirt. He now notices the holes on his shirt, and thought he made the right choice to stop from where they left off. Any closer, the shirt would look like rags worn by someone transforming into a lycan…

* * *

By the next night, after Brooklyn and Jessica were awake, they immediately get ready for the separation. They have to pack a few set of clothes for the nights that lay upon them. They couldn't bring their cell-phones, because no interactions or communications should take place for the two, as they are going to be purified, before the ceremony.

As they were all set, Morgan arrives to pick up Jess, and all of the females in Blood Trillium, to take them; along with all of the females in Black Rose to a location that could not be named, for cautions and avoid contact with all the male vampires at both clans.

Brooklyn stays with them, until they were all set to go to another location to unite with the Black Rose male members.

This is the first night of the three-day purification process; and the first step of it is to get the couple pure and ready. This consists of a bath that they have to be cleansing in to be pure physically, but spiritually, emotionally, and mentally.

The bath consists of a few things: Herbs of chamomile, rosemary, and bay must be put in a cloth or a muslin bag, once they are all in, it is tied up, and hangs from the faucet so that the bathwater runs through it. Salt is too put in; bath salts, can be in any scent, and it is use to energize with good energy. Thirdly, candles are lit around to allow the male and female to concentrate on it glow, to get rid of anything that is negative in them. And lastly, they must have petals of their clan's name in the water, thus the petals of Blood Trillium should be in the water for a half hour purifying process. Both the male and female must be soaking in the waters, and that includes their hair.

During the three-day process two things are a mandatory for the male and female that would soon be mated. The first one is that they must drink a specific type of blood; virgin blood, as it is use to cleanse their insides. The second one is during the times that they sleep during the day. They must be sleeping with burning incense, so the smell can go through them to give them relaxation and deter nightmares.

The second night both the two sides, on separate occasions went to the Yokai Village of Shops to get the outfits on the night of the ceremony. They must wear kimonos as part of the Japanese culture for old traditions of the outfits for the bride, groom, and those involved to help with. The bride and groom must wear the customary colors of white and black, but as well have a design symbol of their clan's name. As for the guests and other vampires, they wear light color kimonos for the spring's heat, unless they prefer dark colors, and must not wear any black. Accessories are involve as well, especially for the bride to wear a veil, and a bouquet of flowers; too to be symbolize of their clan's name.

During the second day, they demonstrate on how the mating ceremony would work, and went through it a few times for Jess and Brooklyn.

On the third day, the male and female of the mated will go into the purification baths once more, but this time to be cleansing with burning incense in the room. This would last half hour as before.

Since it is the last day, both sides have created a celebration party; a bachelor and a bachelorette party.

Those who were with Brooklyn celebrated with _dinner_. Drinking blood; virgin blood for Brooklyn, alcohol, and a traditional baseball game in a field far away from the city **(A/N: I know, it's sooo Twilight cliché, but I liked the idea and it's one of a few things a bachelor's party can do without the strippers LMAO!!)**, and that night was suitable by the thunderstorm coming, without the showers.

For the female vampires who were with Jess they too celebrated with _dinner_, and then to a play at a private theatre. After that was over, they went back to their location to have a spa, hiring some vampires that help out with spa treatments.

All these activities before the big night arrives…

* * *

After the huge ball game with friendly competition, Brooklyn and all of the male vampires in Blood Trillium and Black Rose celebrate with blood and alcohol to drink.

Music is blaring in the rooms, as they all talk and drink from their cups, blood and alcohol.

A toast has made a while ago, for Brooklyn as he is entering the mating-hood of vampirism.

As they were enjoying the moment, Brooklyn gazes at one of the many windows in the room he is in. The night sky is filling with clouds of thunder and lightning. The cityscape of Tokyo is dark and gloomy in the weather.

Somewhere out there, his love is there getting read for the ceremony tomorrow night.

'_Don't worry Jess,' _he thought, _'I will see you soon. We will be together again…for eternity, and as one.'_

He looks down at the cup he is carrying. It is filled with virgin blood, as part of the mandatory requirements for him to be purified. It is also too mixed with a shot of alcohol, like almost everyone else. Most of the male vampires are at or over the age of becoming an adult in both human and vampire. It would be almost the same with the female vampires, but only _one_ couldn't drink the alcohol in her human years; as she is seventeen, and vampire years…for now; by becoming a rank of a young adult, she would be able to drink simple fluids, but it would be in over a century before that happens.

Brooklyn takes a sip of the mixing blood and alcohol to his lips and drinks a small amount. He rarely drinks alcohol since he became a young adult. He would only drink one glass for emergencies, when a prey is hard to get.

As he lowers the cup from his lips a voice of an old man appears.

"It's been ages since I have seen, _Young_ Brooklyn."

Brooklyn turns around to see the elder of the Black Rose, Voltaire. He couldn't disagree with him. The last time he has seen Voltaire was on the night of executing a…

"But you are no longer young. You are becoming for of a true man; a man of power, wits, and the heir to your clan's name. And now, mating to the lucky female that will soon become the leader of the females… a powerful couple I may say so."

…is it possible?

"Yes sir." He bows slightly to Voltaire in respect. Just because he's the elder of the clan that has been feuding with Blood Trillium for over two centuries, does not mean he must be treated as an enemy when a celebration uniting the clans is to bring peace and harmony like the old times.

"You don't have to bow at me," Voltaire said. "Today is a celebration for you. You are the guest of honor to mate tomorrow night."

He then places a hand on Brooklyn's shoulder.

"But you are a very obedient and excellent member of Blood Trillium. I would have had you to be my heir, but I already choose _him_. Unlike Boris's way, I only give my blood to the heir; meaning the one that was changed by me would become the leader. That boy is _Kai_…

"Even though the events in the past made him exiled himself from the clan, he can't deny becoming the next ruler. And it was a good thing he hadn't killed himself, or even gone insane…"

"What happened to Kai anyway?" Brooklyn asked.

"He's in a sister clan of ours in Russia," he answered, "It's such a shame he is not here to celebrate for you this wonderful night. You two could have caught up, _just like the old days_…"

Brooklyn looks at Voltaire in shock.

'_Did he know about Kai and I and our competitions and bonding?'_ Brooklyn thought.

"Well I have to be leaving," he stated, "but before I do, here are a couple of advices for you to take in consideration. Get lots of sleep, because tomorrow's the big day. And lastly, who ever the one you mate _protect_ her… Protect her like if she is your heart's greatest treasure…"

* * *

The females are doing the exact thing that the male vampires are doing. They are celebrating with loud music, blood mix in alcohol, spa treatments, and socializing. This night is a fun night, before the actual ceremony begins.

It is four in the morning. The sun would be rising in a couple of hours. Then after 12 hours or so, the ceremony will happen.

Jess feels nervous by the second, as time ticks to tonight. A cup of virgin blood lay in her hands, half-full. No alcohol is mix in the drink, unlike the others because she is not old enough to drink it. As well Morgan thought it would taint the purification if there is a single drop.

She and Morgan are in the sleeping quarters alone. They were in a hotel, created by vampires. No humans were here this night, as the hotel is throwing a "royalty, wedding preparations for the bride-to-be", mainly for Jess.

Jess sat on the bed; her legs over the edge, the same bed she was sleeping in for the past few days. It has been too long since she ever slept in a comfortable bed, the first time, she fell asleep instantly.

Morgan is kneeling on the bed too, but she is brushing Jess's dark-brown hair in gentle strokes to give it a silky smooth result. It would be Jess's time to sleep soon, so that is why Jess is wearing the sleepwear Morgan insisted her to sleep in. It is a satin silk, décolleté, spaghetti strap, ankle-length, white night gown.

Jess drinks the remainder of the virgin blood into her mouth with several small sips. Once done, she places the empty, but bloody glass on the bedside table.

"How are you feeling, Jess?" Morgan asked, "Because tonight is something that would _change_ you life."

"Nervous," Jess whispered, but she knows that Morgan could hear her answer. She didn't know what to say after that, she will be mated to Brooklyn, but there were butterflies in her stomach.

"Do not worry. You did a good job when we recited on what you do during the mating ceremony. Some of those mated were nervous too, but they overcome it afterwards, even I too surpass the jittery uncomfortable moments."

"You were mated?"

"Indeed, I mated to Voltaire the elder of Black Rose, and you'll be seeing him soon enough. Didn't I tell you about being mated?"

"I-I think I don't recall."

Morgan continues to brush her hair. Jess went in deep thoughts, as she feels her hair gently pull away from her and then let go from the small teeth of the hair brush.

"Morgan, can I ask you something?"

"What is it dear? You can ask anything you want. Is it about the mating ceremony?"

"Yes," she pauses before continuing, "What advices could you give to a female right now, when she is officially mated to a male?"

"There are several I can give to help out," Morgan answered, "For one thing, honor the one you mated. Have good communications to prevent conflicts in agreements. Once the ceremony's done, get use to the emotions that are mixing in you. Some are not technically yours, as now you can sense your mating partner's emotions. And just for you _personally_, you'll be _closer_ to _him_ than _ever before_…"

Within a few strokes of brushing Jess's hair, Morgan stops, and puts the brush away.

"It's time for you to sleep now, the day is approaching. Sleep well, and do remember my advice. Pleasant dreams, _little one_…"

Morgan gracefully, skips away from Jess, and out of the room, leaving Jess all alone.

Jess gets off the bed, to pull the covers up, and once again went on the bed, but this time with the blankets covering her up to her stomach. Her head rests on one of the few pillows, soft and her head sinks slowly before halting. Trying to sleep, Jess reflects on the advice given to her, and the feeling of being anxious still creeps in her. Once she sleeps and wakes up, there's no turning back.

The preparations given to her these days are to determine tomorrow's achievement…

**

* * *

**

Done at last!!!!! Sorry for the long wait, but it was due to the Easter weekend, and school related activities. I wish for all of you to review and stay tuned for the next chapter.

**Till the next update,**

**StarlightAngel101**

**Chapter 31 – Closer: Hints Hints**

**The mating ceremony takes place, along with the ever love scene between Brooklyn and Jess. The scene that bodies and souls entangle in the love dance to become one flesh and one soul…**


	31. Closer

**Hi everyone. Sorry if I made you guys impatient, but my time in high school is coming to an end. I'll be graduating and then going to college in September, so I need a lot of effort to put homework, and studying for my final exams. Here's is the most participating chapter for you to read. Enjoy!!!  
**

**Summary, Rated, Warnings, Genres, Pairing and OC Profiles are in Chapter One if needed.  
**

**Disclaimer: StarlightAngel101, DOES NOT own Beyblade, and OCs that belong to any authors I mention along the chapters. StarlightAngel101 only owns the story plot, Jess (OC), and other OCs that are mention along the chapters.**

**The Legend to Help You Read, is in the first 26 chapters. From now on then….the Chapter begins quickly!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-One:

**Closer**

"_Love is pure and kind. Love is what brings a man and a woman to join in one flesh and soul. Love is the most powerful gift of all."_

His eyes open a few minutes before the sun sets down the horizon. His mind is telling him the thoughts of yesterday on what he remembered and what is going to happen tonight. And tonight is the big day. It is the day that he and Jess would officially be mated on a new moon by the authorization of the elders on both clans.

It was a long three-day process of purification. And he still urged to see Jess again.

Waking up every night-for the past couple of nights-, he expects to see Jess the first thing when he wakes up. And every time, he looks at both sides of the bed for the little sleepy brunette, but a sigh of loneliness consumes him. He knows that Jess is alright with the other female vampires, doing similar activities as the males her were doing, but it was part of the ceremony process.

His heart aches for her; her eyes, her touch, her kiss, and her scent.

As he gets up, he looks around to see a few of the male vampires wide and awake. All are in a rush of any last minute adjustments, preparations, and getting ready for the ceremony.

Just when he got off from the futon he slept in for the few nights, a vampire whose appearance was in his mid-30s'; belonging to the Black Rose clan, grabs Brooklyn by his arms and his expression is in panic.

"Brooklyn, you must get ready right now!" he exclaimed. "Boris and Voltaire are expecting you to get in your formal clothing and be at the front doors in ten minutes!"

He drags him by his arms to a room, containing a few vampires all dressed in formal clothing; his friend, Garland as one of them. He was dressed in a dark-green kimono with an orange obi tied around his waist.

"Wait here, as I'll get your clothing," said the vampire as he left the room.

"The big day has finally arrived," Garland said to Brooklyn as he pats him on his shoulders. "So how do you feel… to soon be mating a fledgling who shall be the next female leader?

"It's… a pretty big step," he answered to Garland, "But it will be all worth it in the end, since I'll be mating to the one I l-"

The vampire that dragged Brooklyn to the room arrived with clothes neatly folded. He gave them to Brooklyn, as Brooklyn looks at them, noting that the outfit is black with a red sash folded. What do you expect? The color is meant for the groom to be.

"Get behind the screens, strip down those pajamas and get into that kimono. And hurry!"

He points out his current outfit, in which is a loose white cotton sweater, and dark-blue pants.

Brooklyn could only respond by heading behind the screens, unable to finish his sentence to Garland. But he had a feeling that Garland must have already know that he loves Jess. Isn't that the reason to why he brought her into vampirism, save her life from a man who was about to rape her, and now mating her and being with her for all eternity?

* * *

Almost every female are in a rush of grace, after putting on their kimonos for the night, and applying their make-up, fixing their hair and adding accessories to make them more beautiful. They have only a few minutes before they leave to the area to perform the ceremony.

Morgan went to check on every female if they are fully ready to leave. At times she would help them with adjustments to their kimonos, make-ups and accessories upon their hair or changing them.

Walking around in a cherry-red kimono, with flower patterns scatter around, and a pink obi that flows down half way from the waist. Her facial complexion was in a pink eye-shadow, and lips red as the rose. Her red hair in the style of curls, bounce gently as she does her final checking with the girls, as well as those who are going to be dispensing the flowers, hold the candles, and performing the music. Once she believes everything is satisfied, she heads to a room to where Jess is getting ready.

As she steps into the room, the room's walls were all white, as the floor are in marble, she looks around, till taking a glimpse at the end of the room. There are vampires huddling together, fixing the bride-to-be's hair, gown, make-up, accessories, and the arrangements of the bouquet.

Mirrors curve in a semi circle, only revealing Jess's reflection and no one else. Since she was a fledgling vampire, she is able to cast a reflection, but when years pass by and she becomes a young adult, it will eventually disappear for good.

When Morgan walks toward the group, with her zori shoes clicking on the marble surface, the vampires pull way from Jess, as she turns to face Morgan to see everything. Morgan thought that she look beautiful in the gown, with the make-up and accessories all combined. Brooklyn is lucky to have her as his mating partner, for soon he'll find himself being with a beautiful young woman, for all his vampire life.

"You look marvelous, dear."

"Thank you Morgan," Jess said.

"Are you ready to walk down the aisle?" she asked.

Jess looks at herself once more in the mirror, but this time, she imagines herself beside Brooklyn, his eyes gaze upon her beauty for the night. This is something Jess accept when she sign the contract; there is no turning back. Which she find it pretty sure that she won't back down to be with the one she loves. With a deep breath, she turns to Morgan, lifting the gown up slightly to get down the small ottoman without ruining the outfit.

As she is fully on the marble floor, with her okobo shoes on her feet, she said, "I am ready…"

* * *

The ceremony is a few minutes away, as all of the vampires in attendance take their seats on the pews align to face the front to the building they were in.

The place is an unused church, some of its walls were broken and the stain-glass windows in dust and some shattered. It is a perfect place to have the ceremony set up. There were cracks on the walls to show the light of the night tonight. The ends of the pews closer to the walk-way aisle were decorated in ribbons and blood trillium flowers, to resemble that the couple came from the Blood Trillium clan to be as one for now on.

The altar is a few steps away from the first pair of pews, on a dais. The altar contains a marble table cover in blood sheets of cotton covers, with a white laced doily on the top. On top of it were a censer with a chain attach to it. Next to it were three bowls; two small ones and a one twice the size as one of the little ones. There were two small knives next to them, and beside them is a book. A book in black covers, with beige papers folded neatly in between the hard covers. Lastly there is a cup with a small napkin on the bottom.

The floor of the church was in red carpet, so steps would be silent or in small thuds when feet contact the surface.

The whole group of vampires is split in males and females; the females at the left side of the pews and males on the right side. All of them are wearing light kimonos on a night that is warm, in bright pastel colors, and other in dark shades. They all sat and talk silently, of the big moment. Voltaire sat at the front of the pew waiting patiently for the ceremony to begin. The only ones to be standing are Boris, Brooklyn, and one of the female vampires who will be playing the music.

Boris, as the leader of Blood Trillium, and with a couple wanting to be mated, he will be conducting the ceremony along with the book of the oldest traditions to guide him till the end. More likely; he is the priest of the event. Dress in a black cassock, over a blood-red shawl with gold designs draping down to the floor. He stands in front of the altar.

The female vampire performing the music is only accepted to wear a gown of lilac color, strapless. She has a matching wrap that drape around her shoulders and fall halfway down. A sash is tie around her waist of white with blood trillium designs. She carries a violin, with the bow on the other hand, waiting for her signal to perform the sound of music. She stands at the left side from the left pews, with a stand and music notes.

Brooklyn stand tall, as he waits close the dais at the center, looking down the aisle where the doors are at. He is dress in a two piece, black kimono outfit; made of silk. The top of the kimono drape half-way to his knees, and the bottom to be pants. The designs were too red with the flower of his clan's name. He wore slip on shoes (AN: Imagine Ray's shoes from G-Revolution), a red shawl that hangs over his shoulders and an obi of red is tied around his waist. Unlike the other obis, the loose ends were tied to his side, allowing them to drape down. As well attach to the obi, is a long stem, blood trillium.

Time is ticking…and his mind is thinking about Jess.

It has been three days since he last seen her, and to him it felt like years. But today he'll see her for the first time. Only this time, she'll be walking down the aisle towards him. They will be united at one, and become husband and wife. Love never exists in the mating ceremony in vampirism, but now everything has change. Ever since Jess came into his life, in the vampirism society, love is what matters to him; it brought old morals to life and it proved that these morals exist in a society of sin.

It is a new chapter, a new beginning…

"All rise," Boris said, "The ceremony begins."

On cue the female vampire, places the violin on her shoulders, as the bow made contact with the strings she begins to play the melody. The melody, begin soft before going strong in a low vibe. Each note is play to perfection from half notes, long notes, and quarter notes. At times some of the notes went in a medium pitch, as one note went high, before going low.

Everyone stand up, and take a look at the doors, waiting for the moment of the arrival.

The doors open slowly and then wide, to reveal the first three female vampires, carrying a basket of flower petals. All of them are wearing matching pastel kimonos, with similar obi styles, and shoes.

The one female vampire in the middle begins walking down, and after a few steps the last two follow her.

Each step they take went perfectly graceful. Their free hands pick up a small handful of the petals, in which are the petals of blood trilliums. They then scatter the petals on the carpets, as they continue on down the aisle.

As they stop in front of the dais, they bow to Boris, before taking their seats along the pews to the left.

Then Morgan is the next to walk down the aisle next. Like the other girls, she takes her steps gracefully to the altar.

However, she carries a tray made of gold that is covered in silk linens and blood trillium flowers. On the center of the tray are two vials, slender necks that form spheres at the bottom. There were glass corks close tight, and both of them contain a dark-red shade of liquid.

As she came to the dais, she too bows down, but this time, she went up to the altar, placing the tray on top of the marble table, next to the gold cup.

Once she placed the tray, she went back down the aisle, and stand on the left side of the pews, the opposite side of where Brooklyn is at.

The music then hit a climax point, as the moment has arrive. The time has come for Jess to come down the aisle. Everyone eagerly wait for her to step into the body of the old church.

Soon two more females come in, dressed in blood-red kimonos, both holding a candle. The candles lit in soft flames that flicker in the movement of their steps.

They take a few steps down the altar, letting the light shine dimly on the carpets, the vampires and the church's stone cold walls and stained glass windows.

_**Do I love you because you're beautiful,  
Or are you beautiful because I love you?**_

Soon, a young lady in white appears from the doors, and all are struck by her beauty.

_**Am I making believe I see in you,  
A girl to lovely to be really true**_

Brooklyn is the one to be more surprising than anyone, because he is going to mate to her. From what he now seen of Jess, only a couple of words can describe her. An angel… A beautiful bride…

_**Do I want you because you're wonderful,  
**__**Or are you wonderful because I want you?**_

Jess is dress in a white kimono that flows down to the floor, draping a small trail behind her. Blood-red designs scatter in forms of the clan's name, are close to the hem of her dress. Also there are red embodiments at the end of her sleeves and the end of her dress. A red obi is tied around her waist, making a small bow behind her, and trailed half-way. Unlike the other kimonos the girls are wearing, hers have a slit in the middle to reveal a pale lavender dress underneath. She had her okobo shoes on, giving her some height.

Her hair is down, but a small layer of her hair is pull back to the back and fastens with a hair clip. A transparent veil trails behind her head and flow down to her waist. The veil is supported by two blood trillium hair-clips; one on each side of her head.

The only couple of accessories she possesses are a red silk choker around her neck, and the bouquet. The bouquet consists of red, long-stem trilliums, with clusters of baby-breath flowers, all together with a help of a ribbon tied in a bow. But the special thing that she requests Morgan about the bouquet, and something that has stand out more with the red flowers, is a single, white bloomed rose.

_**Are you the sweet invention of a lovers dream,  
**__**Or are you really as beautiful as you seem?**_

Nervousness crawls through her, as she is to walk down the aisle to her love, with more than a hundred pairs of vampire's eyes, staring at her. But she must keep going, there's no turning back to this ceremony. She made a commitment to Brooklyn, that she'll be with him for eternity; a commitment of everlasting love. Whether they are to be mated under the vampire's law, or if it did not occur they would be as husband and wife.

She begins taking a deep breath, as now she must move forward. Taking one step forward, she reminds herself to relax, and only focus on Brooklyn. He'll be there when she reaches to him.

_**Am I making believe I see in you  
A man to perfect to be really true**_

As she takes another step forward, she looks up to Brooklyn, and she too is amaze by his appearance in a black kimono, though she never shows her expression to her face. Her eyes gaze upon a man of eternal beauty, of a pale tone that seems to shimmer in the glow of the candles lighting her way to him.

The pair of candles is the light that she seeks to her own happiness. The happiness to mate with Brooklyn, the only young man, she ever fallen in love. She thought she may never enter into her love life, and remain single for who knows how long. But since he entered in, everything dramatically changed.

_**Do I want you because you're wonderful  
Or are you wonderful because I want you?**_

Both have faced the harshness in their worlds; human and vampire. Their relationship has their issues; she was once a human when she loves Brooklyn and accepts him for what he is. And when Brooklyn brought her into the world of the supernatural, it created a little too many. From Jess's rank that their relationship cannot go on, and Boris trying to make her his, but they overcome it all.

Jess is closer to Brooklyn; she is half-way from where she begins to walk down the aisle. Eyes still stare at her, as some are in joy of this ceremony to take place, others in hate and jealousy. It doesn't matter to her any more… This is something they must get use to now.

_**Are you the sweet invention of a lovers dream  
Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?**_

The final steps arrive, as she is now in arm length from Brooklyn. The two females with the candles, still lighting went to place the candles on candle poles in-between the marble table. The girls hurry to take their seats.

Morgan went to Jess to pick up the bouquet from Jess's hands, before she too went to her seat.

As for Jess, she looks up to Brooklyn, as she sees his facial complexion, but it is his eyes that caught her for the first time she met. His eyes were beautiful… She felt her arm gently being tug, as she notices it is only Brooklyn. His right hand is holding her right hand. As his other hand entwine her arm, before his left hand takes his right hand's place.

Brooklyn too sees her face and she is beautiful, though little make-up has even touched her. The lavender eye shadow that made her eyes glowing in crystals, as her lips in a glossy pale tone of pink.

_**Are you the sweet invention of a lovers dream  
Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?**_

He leans in quickly to whisper a few words to her before pulling his head back.

"You are beautiful, my love," he said.

Soon, Brooklyn and Jess went on the steps of the dais, before they halt at they are in front of Boris.

Boris, looking at the pair, then stares at the crowd of his clan and Voltaire's clan and begin to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Black Rose and Blood Trillium clans. We are gathered here tonight under the new moon, to join these two into the mating-hood. But there is a high meaning to all of this to take place. It's been a while since we have a mating ceremony since over half a century, and the grudge against our clans. But we are civilized to celebrate as a vampire community to gather around and be together once more to witness that we can get along.

"This tradition was been made for more than a thousand years old from out great leader in the time, Kouichi. He longs that a male and a female deserve the right to be together, so he created it to allow them to be one. With the details made, those who were mated were as powerful as before in their ranks, and protection is provided to those who need it. They can interact and understand with one another through their emotions, in which they gave blood to one another and a mark that can sense when one is in pain or in danger.

"Now look at these two…They are here to enter the mating-hood to be together, they will communicate their emotions with feelings, and be under protection from harm and sense if one of them are in danger.

"Many of you are aware that this young fellow is none other my heir to the throne, Brooklyn. With a high rank of a young adult, and becoming the next elder of the Blood Trillium, must have a hard time with the females in the clan too…"

A few low laughter erupt the room. A good relief from the ceremony that is serious.

"And this young lady; her name is Jessica. She is a new member of Blood Trillium, but she is able to be chosen as Morganna's apprentice to become the next leader for the female vampires in the community. With arrangements it is agreed that Brooklyn shall mate with her in order to claim that title. She has accepted it, and soon they shall be the most powerful couple in Blood Trillium, and soon of the entire vampire's society…after Voltaire and Morganna."

He looks at Brooklyn and Jess, before he continues.

"Now, to continue on, both of them must face each other, and repeat their vows for all to witness. Join hands Brooklyn and Jessica."

They comply with their hands holding each other, as they stare at each other's eyes. Eyes in beauty show in them forever.

"Brooklyn," Boris said to him, "Do you, take Jessica Pacheco, as the one to mate. To be with forever, till death tears apart. To protect her with all your might from those who are willing to steal her flesh and blood. To honor her, and bond with her through the times of goodness and through the dark times."

"I do…" The words escape Brooklyn's throat. It is something he long for to be with Jess for eternity.

"And do you, Jessica, take Brooklyn Kingston, as the one to mate. To be with forever, till death tears apart. To obey and protect him with all your might from those who are willing to steal his flesh and blood. To honor him, and bond with him through the times of goodness and through the darkest times."

It is pretty amusing that even in a ceremony they are still sexist, Jess thought. It could possibly be because of her rank, to why she has to obey Brooklyn, but the words made her feel like a property. Her mind shakes the thought as she knows that Brooklyn will never treat her like an object. He will make her as an equal unlike the others.

Jess responds, "I do."

Boris nods to their commitment to go on with the ceremony.

The ceremony seems to past by like a shooting star. Boris retold the story of Kouichi, as a reflection to the society that could not exist without his help. To symbolize the past that shape the present, and how it is the presents' duty to relive the tale and bring it to the future. Jess and Brooklyn are bringing the tradition to the present, to unite all of the vampires, to combine a couple as one, and treasuring the past that made everything to happen.

Then there are the blessings. The censer brought smoke out of it, and it is move by Boris to let the smoke surround Brooklyn and Jess, to purify them once more. During which he said a blessing of strength and stability. He passes on it to Morgan, who she blesses the vampires sitting on the pews; a blessing of reunion and a new beginning.

As the blessings of the censer were complete, Boris went back to the table of the altar, to make the second blessing for Jess and Brooklyn. With the gold cup, he poured one of the vials into it, and the scent roams to the vampires, Brooklyn and Jess too could smell the scent, and Brooklyn recognizes that it is virgin blood. After a blessing made by the words of Boris through the black book that guided him during the ceremony, he carries the cup to them for them to drink

Drinking blessed virgin blood sake in one cup is to symbolize sharing for the mated couple. They would share of emotions, feelings, thoughts, and of flesh and blood upon their will.

Boris passes the cup to Brooklyn, in which he accepts the cup, and brought it to his lips to take a drink from the virgin blood. The blood taste like copper, but with sweetness, but after a couple of small gulps, Brooklyn pulls it away from his mouth. He then passes the cup to Jess, as she too holds it, and without hesitation she drinks a couple gulps of the blood, before she too pull it away and gave it to Boris.

It was then, the moment of truth, the making of the marks.

The marks would be engraved on the two vampires' skins, and it will be scar for eternity. That is unless if one of them past away, then their markings would then fade away. How the markings are made is by a small knife, and their blood.

Boris motion's Morgan to come for this part, as she receives from Boris, one of the smaller bowls and a knife. She then brought Jess with her, to part from Brooklyn only a few feet. Thus, Morgan would make the mark for Jess, and Boris with Brooklyn; it is a customary for the makings of the marks that a male elder and a female elder were to perform this small ritual, but since there was no female elder, Morgan – with her rank as a Middle-Aged Vampire and being a leader of the females for years- would be the next highest female vampire to participate.

First, Brooklyn and Jess were to partially move the openings of their kimonos to reveal their chest. The markings would be place below their left collar bone. Then with the knives, both Morgan and Boris begin to pierce Brooklyn's and Jess's flesh, making a shallow cut, and their blood seeping out in a slow movement.

Their blood scents could be smell by the other vampires witnessing this moment. They resist the urge to go on a feast. Some cover their noses with their hands or the sleeves of their kimonos.

While the blood oozes out, the small bowls take their place to allow the blood in and keep it in. Morgan and Boris carefully create the marks, quickly and gracefully, due to their gifts of fast healing.

The pain stings Brooklyn and Jess, but it would be worth the cost.

Once the markings were done, Boris and Morgan pour the bloods of Brooklyn and Jess into the big bowl, allowing their blood to mix in altogether. With one of the knives, Boris stirs the blood three times, in a slow pace, before placing the bloody knife on the napkin, letting it soak the blood. He then pours the mixed blood into the two bowls once more, and both Morgan and Boris went back to Brooklyn and Jess.

Lastly, they did a final blessing before sealing Brooklyn's and Jess's markings with their blood. Morgan and Boris dip two fingers into the content of the bowls they carry before they coat the markings on the flesh. A second coating was too made, before the markings take its place.

The wounds made, begins to heal quickly, only leaving a scar of a crescent moon, with a star in between the two points of the moon. Brooklyn and Jess are then allowed to cover their flesh.

The left-over blood is then place inside the empty vial, which was used for the virgin blood sake.

Morgan went to the pews that she sat during the ceremony, and gave Jess the bouquet. She then motions Jess to be back with Brooklyn, as they were now in the center of the vampire audience.

Boris stands behind the table, as Brooklyn and Jess are in front of it. After he did small quick clean up, he then looks around to the entire vampires in Blood Trillium and Black Rose.

"By the power of my rulings, and the blood of Kouichi that runs in my veins, I pronounce Brooklyn and Jessica as one."

Everyone begins to clap in applause that Brooklyn and Jess were now a mated couple.

Brooklyn and Jess smile at the crowd, and at each other that they final done it.

Then Brooklyn looks up at Morgan, as she nods that now he can do it.

Without warning, Brooklyn places his index finger underneath Jess's chin, tilting her face up to see his eyes. This caught Jess off guard, but she then realizes what Brooklyn is up to, as he leans in close to her face.

His lips, soft and cool, close on top of Jess's pink lips, a tender kiss. He pulls her close to him with his open arm wrapping gently around her waist.

When everyone saw this, they begin to clap harder than before. Many of the female vampires gasp as they witness "their" perfect one, kissing the fledgling that he committed to being with her for eternity. Ming-Ming glare, there is nothing more that she can do now. Morgan and Voltaire stare in aw as they see, unlike the tragedy of Kouichi's love, there is a possibility that they can live happily.

Boris is the only one that is not happy; enrage of everything that happened now, and it is now too late. He did not show his true emotions as he continues to clap in a steady pace.

The kiss is unique than the previous kisses Jess experienced with Brooklyn. This kiss of love, and union, of kindness, patience, and gentleness has some kind of energy. Brooklyn could feel it too. The energy seems to rush through him like waves of water crashing to him. A power that he can't describe, it is filling him.

When they pull apart, they could hear the vampires clapping. As if during their kiss, they muted the sounds and ignore to things around them, and focus on the emotion they were feeling. They look at the crowd before exiting out of the body of the church, Brooklyn's arms escorting Jess down the aisle.

He pulls her closer to lean in and whisper to her, "I told you I show them that I don't care, as long as you are my love and forever more. You are the one I treasure."

* * *

The very same night, after the ceremony ended, all of the vampires heading to a hall booked by them for tonight's after-party. The hall is pretty huge as it is cover in beige walls, columns, and a staircase leading two catwalks along long windows with blood-red curtains. One of the doors leads to a garden containing statues, fountains, stone benches, and many beautiful flowers, all with a few lampposts lighting the garden's beautiful scenery.

It seems to be a ballroom from a fairy tale of Cinderella.

Music play throughout the entire room, and vampire caters went around the room in fluid motion, serving vampires with blood to drink in wine glasses.

All of the vampires who were in the church previously, are now in the ballroom. They all are getting along though the clans of Blood Trillium and Black Rose have not got along for more than a century. Some are talking; others are dancing or drinking blood.

The room seems to be beautiful, as Jess sees it by her own eyes. Brooklyn is with her; her arm around his own, as they went down the stairs to the bottom as everyone is down there.

When they arrive at this place, Morgan insists Jess to dress in a lighter outfit due to the heat, and the heaviness of her kimono gown. So now, Jess is wearing a white simple kimono, with a red obi tied around her waist; the kimono has faded white designs of flowers. Underneath the kimono is a hiyoku in the same colour, and a white shawl with red, floral designs that wrap and hanging around her shoulders. Her dark-brown hair tied in a low braid, and strands of hair falling at the front making bangs for her. She wears single thin stockings along with white low-heel shoes.

Brooklyn remains in his kimono that he wore during the ceremony.

As they reach to the bottom of the stairs, they walk down through the crowds. Jess could hear the music live and well, but it is to her amazement on how much the vampires react when she and Brooklyn are in their path.

They would part away from her and Brooklyn by a few feet, bow slightly, and congratulate them on being mated.

This surprise Jess, made her feel content, and yet a little spook. She brings herself closer to Brooklyn. Brooklyn felt her brushing against him, and he looks to see her surprise, but he sense within her a small fear.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked Jess.

She looks up to him, knowing he is concern of her. And now it is more than ever.

"This isn't the clan I was raised. L-like I thought they are after me…."

"Don't worry, now that we are mated, they can't do anything about it. Let's just say they know I am your bodyguard. They have to go through me, and they know what would happen if they lay a finger on you."

"But you are not a bodyguard to me," Jess said, "You are my love. You are forever with me because you want to protect me."

"And I shall keep it as my duty to love and protect you," he explained as he kisses her on her cheek.

Soon while walking they came into a halt, as they are face to face with Morgan and Voltaire.

This is Jess's first time seeing the elder of Black Rose. As she sees him, he had to be in his fifties, since he has grey hair that is pulled back. His kimono is composed of gold in black designs. His eyes are brown and they seem intimidating to Jess. But his aura feels much kinder than Boris.

Voltaire did not need an introduction of Brooklyn since he knows Brooklyn all too well. When he looks at Jess, for she is the one that Morgan chooses as her apprentice, he is shock.

She is incredibly young. Her beauty is pure and innocent, but he could sense it through her scent that she's young as a human before and as well as a vampire. He could also tell by her eyes, and it could have given him some thoughts to why Morgan must have chosen her than the other females.

He looks at Morgan and mouths to her if she is really sure of her choice. Morgan nods before she looks back at Brooklyn and Jess.

"Jess, this is Voltaire, he is the elder of Black Rose and my mate."

Jess looks back at Voltaire and bows slightly down to him.

"It's and honor to see you," she said.

"Do not bow to me as this is you day of honor, dear," Voltaire responded to her. He then looks at Brooklyn as he places his hand on Brooklyn's shoulder. "I am very proud of you to entering into the mating hood with this young lady. I hope for the best out of you too, as you shall soon rule together one day."

"Thank you, sir," Brooklyn responded.

"There is no time for chit chat, as we need to make a toast," Morgan added. "Unfortunately Boris seems to be absent tonight, probably hunting. Have you two seen him?"

Brooklyn and Jess responded a no to Morgan.

"Oh well, now let's get you two some fine blood…"

* * *

He lost…

He couldn't believe it…

He is close to take the opportunity and wins it with pride, but now it is all back-fired.

Boris's teeth clench in rage, as he takes hold of his shot glass of vodka and brings it to his lips to drink the anger away. What is done cannot be undone.

He is in one of a few rooms that he booked for the night only, to be alone in his rage. Along with him are a few women, dressed in skimpy outfits, all in his personal space, they are coaxing him with their frail touches along his arms, and legs.

Why can she be like the women in the past, and those who are now prostituting to pleasure men?

Boris could have broken Jess, and made her his against her will. To drown her in his lust of blood and sex. To hear her scream like music.

If he taken control of everything, it could all go his way, and it would remain the same as it did for so many years. But since Jess came into the picture, everything just has to change. And it did so by now his heir being the one to mate her, just because of Morgan insisted them to be together. But he knows to why Brooklyn wanted to be with her in the first place. Love.

And now Brooklyn can have his pleasure upon her. Allowing him to drink her blood and take away her virginity as he pleased. Boris still believes that there is no such thing as love in vampirism.

Then to his thought, he could have made her commit to be with him, if he dare harm Brooklyn in any manner and will leave him out if she did everything he commands…But now it's too late.

Morgan even convinced to be agreed to allow them to mate through his weaknesses. And his has done this.

He quickly pours another shot of vodka in the glass and drinks it away once more before putting the glass back on the table. As he gets up he motions the women to follow him to another room; a bed room.

…he needs to be pleasure for the night…

* * *

The sound of glass being tap by an item caught all of the vampire's attention in the room of the celebration. All of them receive glasses for the toast.

Voltaire and Morgan are beside Brooklyn and Jess, all of them with glasses of blood.

They all turn to Voltaire as he raises his glass to show he'll make the toast.

"Welcome one and all to this wonderful event that we have witnessed. I would like to make a toast to firstly Brooklyn and Jessica, as they are now part of the mating-hood with those who live with it side by side. We congratulate you two for your decision and to give you the blessings and the wishes of luck. As well, I want to give a toast to all of us for being in this event, and getting along in unity and peace.

"A toast to a new couple! And a toast to the union of two clans for only a short time!"

All reply, in blessings as they touch their glass together and drink the blood.

Brooklyn and Jess cling against their glass, as they both drink the blood in unison. After a while they pull the cups away from their lips, and put it aside at a table beside them.

The music begins to play a tune of beautiful melody, as all of the vampires gathered partners to dance with them.

They look around to see some of their clan members, and the members of Black Rose dancing in fluid grace and beauty. Brooklyn then thought of sharing his dance with his love, as it would be their first time dancing as a mated couple.

"Jessica, would you like to dance?" Brooklyn asked, as he extends his hand out to her.

"I would love to," she said as she places her hand on his.

Brooklyn guides her into the crowd of vampires' ball dancing. After they found a spot to dance, they begin to follow the others' movement base on the song that is playing.

His right hand is just below Jess's shoulder blade, as his left hand holds Jess's right hand, giving them a gentle squeeze. When Jess notices his position to dancing with him, she felt nervous as she never dance formally.

"Just place you left hand on my shoulder," Brooklyn said.

She responds to his suggestion, as she places her hand on his shoulder. With her hand there, her arm gently rests on his arm.

Then without realizing what happens, Brooklyn guides her through the dancing, blending in with the other vampires on the dance floor.

It seems to feel like forever, as she follows Brooklyn's lead. Their eyes, gazing at each other, they feel lost in their eyes of mystery, at the same time aware of preventing to accidentally bump into a couple or two.

The dancing made her feel as if she went into the past, when the sophisticated throw balls and dance parties to all people of neighborhoods, or throughout the city. Their movements flowing with the music, dancers in colors bringing some kind of art work to life. And somewhere in that picture, there is a man and a woman dancing together in an embrace of love.

Just when she thought it seems to last a life time, the music comes in a halt, and a second later another song is playing. This time, the song plays in a soft slow melody along with vocals of a woman. The woman singing is expressing it out in a different language that Jess couldn't understand.

She then feels self-conscious when Brooklyn pulls her into his arms. Her left hand still on his shoulders, as her right hand went to touch his clothed chest. The sudden urge to blush, went up on Jess feeling his body brushing against her.

Brooklyn gazes off the distance to his left, before returning his eyes back on Jess.

"Let's head outside for this dance," Brooklyn said, as he tilts his head to the left.

As the music progresses, while dancing, Brooklyn leads Jess to the gardens.

The gardens seem beautiful for the moment, when she takes a peek around the surroundings that Brooklyn has taken her. No one else is here, but them. But everything seems to be breath-taking with the combination going on.

With the garden having the most lushes of green trees, bushes, shrubs, and grass. The statues, fountains, stone benches made of cool marble; the statues seems to stare at Brooklyn and Jess dancing. The various, beautiful flowers; in pastel color, with their unique shapes and sizes. And with a few lampposts lighting the garden's beautiful scenery and making them glow in aw. The music playing the loveliest tune; she felt that Brooklyn and she are dancing in a fairy tale image, found in a book.

She rests her cheek on his chest, as they continue to dance in slow motion. They dance as if they have been dancing for centuries. Jess knows that the song would end, but it is within her heart, that she long for them to stay dancing forever; wishing it would never end.

The steady pace, made Jess want to sleep in his arms, and hoping this would be in her dreams for it is the happiest moment in her life to be with Brooklyn, without anyone to tear them apart.

As before, Brooklyn could not believe it. His wishes has come true, to have the one he loves, who is radiant in her own unique beauty, and innocence kept in his arms. His promises have been fulfilled, but he ached to have her in deep passion. To be entangling in sheets of silk, showing his love for her as eternity is a long road for them.

"Jess," his voice whispered in her ears.

"Hmm…" she responded, "Brooklyn? What is it?"

"Do you have a thought to how much I love you?"

Jess takes a minute to think about it, and she recalls what he had said to her when he proposes for her to marry him.

"Yes you did. You wanted to make love to me when the sun sets till the sun rises, from what I recall."

"Yes, to have you in my embrace when I wake up from the Dark Sleep. And I am an honorable man to only have you when we wed. And I can be able to show you my love to you since we are bonded by the mating marks. But do you want to know how much I want you?"

Without answering, Jess felt Brooklyn stop dancing, as he takes a deep look at her face. Jess feels a trance that shows deep affection radiating from Brooklyn. His hands cup her face, as she knows he is going to kiss her.

Her breaths in shallow air, as Brooklyn leans in and first kiss her left cheek. His lips pulling back from her cheeks he then kiss her brow. Like her cheek, his lips though cool and soft made a mark stinging of heat and love. He trail some kisses down her cheek to her lips which he gives her something she anticipated as she closes her eyes. His lips, brushing against her own in such a way that reminded her of her first kiss with him. His eyes close, as he urges to continue the embrace, and never letting it go.

The kiss went deeper, and passionate and with such intensity. Jess wraps one of her hands around the nape of his neck, and the other resting on his chest. Brooklyn responds letting his hands wonder on their own before one of them wraps around Jess's shoulders and the other around her waist. Intensity and the strength of this kiss, is something so powerful for Brooklyn to show his love to her.

Jess moans in pleasure, and wanting as Brooklyn deepens the kiss more than ever, as his hand holding her around the waist begins to stroke her back in a loving manner that leave chills going up her back.

Then something caught Jess off-guard as they continue their romantic moment. Strong emotions of love, passion and wanting wash her like a wave at the beach, as a vision came to her mind.

Images of candles glittering in a dark room, emitting the smallest flames granted to them. But it is not the room and candles that caught her breath, but what is happening in the room. She sees sheets of white silks on the floor, with petals of white, red and pink roses scattering all over. Soon, she sees a pair of arms; both arms belonging to a male and a female due to some of the features and distinctions, grasping each other in a loving pleasure. Her mind gasp as she soon notices herself in the picture along with Brooklyn. They are both nude, revealing the glow of their bodies thanks to the candles, part of them cover in the white sheets. The movements from the blankets and their bodies show they are making love; Brooklyn moving in such grace, inside of her as she holds on to him and her hair loose freely on the silks, Brooklyn giving her kisses all over her body as he continues in a rhythm of a song that they could only make.

There are two things that scare Jess from this image. One of them is that she could vividly feel, hear, and see everything in great detail. She could feel the faint warmth of the candles, the smooth soft fabric she lay upon. She could even feel the bare skins brushing against one another, and the kisses that Brooklyn places on her body in pleasure, and allowing him to wonder her body in curiosity and love. She could hear herself moan in ecstasy, their breaths in a fast pace. The second part is that all of this did not belong to her.

She moans in a harsh cry to stop, as she quickly tries to pull away from their kiss. Brooklyn sensing the panic in Jess, he breaks the kiss. When he sees Jess, worry came to him. Her expression is as if she had seen a ghost, her hand over to where her heart is, looking like she is having a heart attack. Her breathing deep, as she looks to find a bench beside her, she takes her seat trying to figure out what has happen in her mind.

Still worry about her, Brooklyn went to sit beside her, his hands on both of her shoulders.

"Love, are you alright?" he asked in concern. She quickly looks at him after hearing his voice.

"I'm okay," she said, but she places her hand on her forehead, looking like she has a headache. Her mind can't stop thinking about that vivid fantasy. If the vision didn't belong to her, then who thoughts are they? "But something happened when we are kissing."

"What is it?"

His voice soothes her, as he cares for her.

"There these feelings of love and wanting flooded in me, and I saw myself in a room. There were candles, white blankets cover in rose petals…I saw you and I making love."

Brooklyn's eyes show his shock.

'_What?!'_ his mind said. _'Those were my thoughts…She somehow saw them, does she know that this thought in my mind was how much I want to love her?'_

"It felt so weird, Brooklyn. I could vividly sense this, and yet I didn't think about it, at all. What happened to me? Have I gone crazy?"

"Jess, calm down," he said. "I would like to say at first, you are not going crazy, because…somehow…you saw my thoughts."

Spook by this, she turns to see Brooklyn, "Your thoughts and feelings?"

Brooklyn could only nod, as being the culprit of his vivid vision.

"How's that possible?"

"I am in the same boat as you," Brooklyn said.

Soon, Jess remembers the night before when she seek Morgan about any advice of being mated with Brooklyn.

"_Once the ceremony's done, get use to the emotions that are mixing in you. Some are not technically yours, as now you can sense your mating partner's emotions."_

"That must be it…"

"What is?"

"Brooklyn, Morgan told me after we are officially mated, we could sense our emotions and thoughts."

"How can that be? I only thought that it could happen when we have given out blood to….each other. Now I see…"

A silence falls upon them, after discovering that on one of the effects of them being mated; to sense the other's emotions, and thoughts.

"Brooklyn…"

"Yes," he said, he gazes at her eyes.

"The thoughts you thought of… Is that how much…"

"To love and want you at the same time…yes."

"Oh. But from looking at it now, the thought of seeing it for that matter seems breath-taking…It is romantic."

"I see," then his expression went in concern but upset. "Too bad I wish it would happen."

"What do you mean?"

"I hope for it to be a special honeymoon, but I didn't come prepare…Or to make it short, I didn't thought about it."

"It's okay Brooklyn; I can still wait until we are ready… I was hoping for it to happened tonight after the party…But don't worry about me."

A wave of a thought came to Brooklyn. He then looks at Jess and said, "I agree with you…"

"Wh-what? I didn't say anything Brooklyn, what is it that-"

"I want you badly, as you want me. I'll make sure that sooner, I can arrange our own honeymoon, so we…can be alone…at last. Okay?"

Confusion turns into a soft smile, as she said, "Alright, Brooklyn."

Soon, he leans in to kiss her lips once more. Both embrace each other, as Brooklyn gave her shattering kisses.

"Brooklyn…"

He stops before saying, "Yes, love?"

"Maybe while we are at it, we can try to practice with this effect of sensing our thoughts and feelings?"

"As you wish…"

Across the distance Morgan could hear everything said and done from the love-birds. Her thoughts and face smile to their happiness, but in a surprise that Brooklyn of all, would forget to plan a special moment between him and Jess.

An idea comes across to her, as she went across the ballroom. She went up the stairs and into a room with some papers, a desk and a phone.

Picking up the phone, she dials some numbers, and waits on the other side of the receiver. The other side went open as a voice asks.

"Hello there," she said, "This is Morgan from the Black Rose clan, we have celebrated a couple to be mate, and I was wonder if you could help me with arrangements…Thank you…now I want to begin with the location of their honeymoon…"

* * *

"I'm coming back Brooklyn, I just need to use the washroom," Jess said, as she walks ahead of Brooklyn before entering in the ladies' washroom.

Brooklyn stops a few feet away from the washrooms, as he leans against the railing. He observes the scenery below him.

The vampires of Blood Trillium and Black Rose are dancing in harmony. Enjoying fine blood, and talking on latest gossips and issues. What a world of sophistication and pleasure…

He peers down below to see a few girls gather around talking, but their voice in defeat and agony. His ears perk to hear their conversation.

"I-I can't believe it!" one of the girls cried. "He's now hooked up with that fledgling for eternity!"

"What does she have that we don't have?!" another exclaimed.

"You know, we can kill that little bitch for what she has done…" a third suggested.

"There's no point in murder, even is she is killed or not, we'll get slaughtered by Brooklyn, not just because of the stupid mating protection, but for being an heir."

"…It is such a waste…"

"Oh, Carline Thomas, you are just saying that because he has a cute butt!!"

Brooklyn gently bluffs out that reason. 'And that's all the proof to not mating with most of the girls in Blood Trillium.'

"Let's just head out to hunt after the party," one suggested. "If we make it, we will be back at the building at dawn."

All of the girls agree, before heading down in the ballroom to dance once more.

"Did you enjoy your party?"

Brooklyn pulls back away to meet Morgan beside him.

"I wouldn't call my party, because we are celebrating the union of Black Rose and Blood Trillium-"

"But for temporarily," Morgan said, cutting him off, "But the celebration of you and Jess, a couple in love, will have it cherished for eternity till death parts them. Is that true?"

"Yes." It is indeed the truth.

"So where is she?"

Brooklyn points out to the washrooms and said, "She's in there."

"I see. Do you have any after-plans for you and your love one? You know, after the ballroom event is over."

He shrugs and replied, "Not really. However, I am planning it out."

"You don't have to worry about that."

"Excuse me?"

"Your honeymoon, everything is covered."

Brooklyn is pretty confused; does the mating ceremony include a honeymoon for the couples as well?

"Let's just say it's a gift from me to you two," Morgan said, and she shows her teeth in a smile. "There is a limousine waiting for you up at the front. It will take you to your destination, a night of beauty, pleasure and love, just for you and Jess alone. And as for your sudden disappearance, I'll inform Boris about it. "

She walks away from Brooklyn heading downstairs, till he called her, "Morgan."

She looks up at him, "What is it?"

"Thank you for everything."

Morgan winks at him, before escalating down the stairs before meeting with Voltaire. They both talk a bit, and soon went hand in hand, as they blend in with the other vampires dancing the night off.

"Brooklyn."

He turns around to see Jess, back from the washrooms. The scents of soap and her scent are inhale by his nose. He long to hold her, kiss her and touch her like never before.

"Do you want to dance some more?" she asked.

"Not really," Brooklyn replied, "However…" He went up to Jess, both hands on her arms, and caressing her in a soft manner. "There have been arrangements all along, for us to spend the night alone."

"Really?"

He nods. "Do you want to go now? Or later?"

She thinks about for the moment, till she made her decision. She went up to her tip-toes Brooklyn and whispers her answer to his ear.

After he hears it, he smiles of her decision and replied, "Okay."

He extends his hand out for her hand to accept it. "One more dance, then we'll head outside."

* * *

If her heart was working, her heartbeat would be pacing a bit rapidly, as excitement and anxiousness creeps in her.

She takes a peek outside of the window in the limousine she is in, along with Brooklyn, who too stare at the window, with one arm wrapped around her waist. Still dark, and yet they could see their scenery. The limousine is currently going through a dirt path, as she and Brooklyn could hear the small rocks making contact with the rubber tires. Their scenery is a forest with trees in dark shade of green, and the birds and animals sleeping.

It could be miles from the urban lights, and noises from transportations, along with the sound of heartbeats in millions who live in it.

"Driver, is our destination near?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yes, Brooklyn," the driver answered. Brooklyn and Jess are aware that their driver is a vampire, serving for Black Rose, and Morgan trust in him to take them to their honeymoon.

A few minutes past by, in this anxious ride to their destination. It feels more like hours, and Jess isn't sure if they'll be able to make it before the sun went up. But it seems silly, when she and Brooklyn left the party at around two in the morning.

Her thoughts break when the limo stops.

Brooklyn takes a chance to roll the windows down with one of the automatic buttons in the passengers' seat. The tinted window is gone, only to see the view very well, and aware of that they are here. The place that they'll stay, for who knows how long.

Their honeymoon is a dojo, something that is traditional in the Japanese culture for many years. It seems to be the first time for Jess, as she takes a look at the area they'll be staying.

"It's lovely," Jess said. She wonders on what would be inside of the place.

The dojo contains a path-way, as it is a few feet from them. From what they could see, the place seems big and cozy that a dozen humans can stay and live in there. The front insists of a normal door, though everything else is made of the tradition from workers making a masterpiece.

As they got out of the limo, the driver gave Brooklyn an envelope containing a key, a letter from Morgan, and a card containing his information when they are willing to leave.

"Enjoy your staying," the driver said before going in the driver seat. The engine went to life, and the limo drove off down the road till it disappears.

Brooklyn opens the letter, and scans it, catching every word and meaning into it.

"What does it say?" Jess asked.

"It says: _**Brooklyn and Jess, I hope this place will make you feel like home. The dojo is where you'll be staying for just a few days. All of your luggage and necessities are in the home. The closest town is a few kilometers, which must involved your speed to get there and back if any plans to hunt or whatever activities that you two desire to spend the time. Enjoy your honeymoon, as it will be an opportunity to get closer. Sincerely, Morgan.**_"

"That is very thoughtful of her."

"It is," Brooklyn said. A few days to be with his love, doing anything they can do within the nights to come.

"We should go inside, and see it for ourselves," Jess suggested.

"Okay." And without warning, Brooklyn picks Jess up bridal style, in which scares her for just a minute.

"Brooklyn, what are you doing?"

"It's one of the final traditions in the wedding night; the groom carrying the bride to the honeymoon."

She giggles at the reason, though it is true. As she wraps her arms around his neck, she pecks his lips with hers, before he carry her to the path heading at the front of the dojo. When they are at the door of the dojo, Brooklyn leans in to whisper something in her ear.

"Can you get the key from the envelope and open the door; my arms are a bit busy at the moment."

She nods, seeing his hand holding the envelope, she retrieves it to her hands and digs out the key. She places it in the keyhole, and in one turn, the door is unlocked. She twists the door knob, and the pushes the door open wide.

As Brooklyn enters inside the dojo, he let's Jess go down gently, her body brushing intimately against his own. He closes the door shut before locking it up again.

He wraps his arms around Jess's waist pulling her close to him, as they observe the scenery of this place. It is a cozy place for it to be a home, a thought that possibly Morgan got to arrange everything to be new thought it must have never been touched for almost years.

Brooklyn leads Jess away as they observe the rooms in the house. There is a living room containing earth tones along the walls, the carpet floorings, and matching sets of furniture. Matching sets of chaise lounge, and sofas, to the entertainment player consisting of high sound definitions, DVDs' and CDs'.

The kitchen is painted red, along with stainless steel refrigerator, and a sink. There is a table with chairs for two in it. They didn't know what is in the cupboards or even in the fridge, but it wouldn't be something that will cause harsh reactions if human food is consumed.

The bathroom seems beautiful with pale-blue walls, and white tiles as floors. It consists of both a bathtub and a shower; the shower has glass sliding doors, and towels of white hang from the steel hangers attach to the walls. There is a sink with soap bars, and shampoos and conditioners. A small mirror hangs on the wall above the sink.

There were a few paintings along the walls of the hallway. All of the windows contain thick black curtains tied down, for easy reasons; to cover the windows when the sun rises during the day.

They went to a few more rooms, and find it odd that they are all empty; probably there isn't an idea or two to use the rooms for.

The last room they went to is the bedroom. Jess could predict her heart would skip a beat to be seeing that room last. Thoughts flood her with high intimacy with Brooklyn, especially what he imagined during the party.

Brooklyn could sense her uneasiness as this would be her first time to go intimate. He could see a few flashes of images from Jess of bodies pressing together, kisses falling down, and the glow of love between each other.

"Are you ready to see it?" he asked.

Jess looks up to him, his eyes calm and gentle. She could feel the uncomfortable feeling subsiding into relaxation. She nods a yes, that she is ready.

The door opens when Brooklyn twisted it, and pushes it gentle. He enters first before bringing Jess into the room, and what she saw is beautiful.

The room is painted in a royal blue color. The floor is made of wood and fully polished. The wall opposite to the door contains a small window with curtains of black velvet covering, and another door leads to who knows where. Aside of that the room is big, and must be a masters' bedroom. On the left side of the bedroom, contains a closet, a desk with a supported mirror and a few drawers. There is a chair with a soft cushion, when taking a seat. On the floor next to the chair contains their entire luggage for almost a week. On the right side of the room, is a king-size canopy bed. The bed contains transparent white cloths hanging over the banister and draping down to cover partially of the bed. Thick dark-blue blankets with designs and patters cover the mattresses along with white linings and matching, fluffy pillows and a few dark blue cushions. The bed is in-between two bedside tables, both containing lamps, one of them with an alarm clock.

Curiosity takes over Jess, as she wonders what is behind the door on the other side. With Brooklyn holding her hand and following her, she unlocks it and realizes that they are sliding doors. Finally opening them by sliding them away, she eyes wide and her mouth gasp as she sees the area in front of her. Brooklyn couldn't believe it as well.

The sliding doors lead to a beautiful garden, with lushes of green grass, and a small stone path that leads to back steel bench. The bench is in front of a cherry blossom tree at its fullest blooms of the little pink flowers. The garden is surrounded by stone walls as high as seven feet tall. The next thing she soon sees is a koi pond. With rocks as its walls, the deep blue waters contain life in it. A few lily pads scatter around the top, and she could see fishes swimming in orange-gold and white colors. There's too a fountain with a person carrying a vase and cover in one long cloth. The vase's opening pour out water and letting it in the pond. The garden contains a few patches of bed-flowers in various yellows, purples, whites, and pinks.

"This is beautiful," she exclaimed, parting from Brooklyn's hand to be in the middle of the whole garden. "Can you believe it? It feels like a garden suited for a princess."

She twirls around, with her kimono slightly flaring, and her braided hair following the movement of her body. She looks up to the sky to see the stars bright and clear tonight. No clouds in sight.

Brooklyn gasps as the sight in front of his eyes. It is not the garden that caught him surprise but Jess. Twirling in the garden, the night's light have cloth her in the most astounding way. Her skin of pale peach glow in such radiance, and her crystal blue eyes dazzles in the twinkle of the stars. Her kimono's designs too sparkle from the light, along with the water's reflection on the side.

"_Protect her like if she is your truest treasure."_ Voltaire's voice rings out of his mind.

And indeed, she is his truest treasure of all. She is his love, the one who capture his heart for being who she is. Even with damnation chaining her in the darkness of being a vampire, she glows like an angel of innocence and beauty.

"The garden is indeed beautiful," Brooklyn said, "Just like you."

She is on the verge to blush if she can, from Brooklyn's complement. Then she felt Brooklyn wrapping his arms around her, holding her closer. She closes her eyes, as she felt her back against his chest, her head tilting to the side to rest to feel the silkiness of his black kimono.

He escorts her near the pond, as they settle down on a patch of the grass, near the koi pond's edge and beside the bench. They both stare at the depths of the waters, seeing the fishes swimming together. Jess could have sworn she saw two of them dancing in there of their love.

The thought made her want to go deeper into the waters to feel the experience on how these two small creatures of nature show their way of affection. Within these thoughts a deep subconscious brings her to her desire and wanting. To feel the deep love of a man and a woman, and cherish the love of everlasting heat and passion to the one she ever love; the one she committed to be with for all of her life whether she is a vampire or not.

Her breath caught her as she felt Brooklyn's hand wonder her body in soft caresses. Gliding down her shoulder, down to her arm, and soon be feeling her abdomen. She wants him to continue his exploration down, but one of hands went back up to take hold of one of her own. His other hand slides around her waist.

Brooklyn's hand that taken holds of her hand pulls it up. Her eyes close as she felt her hand touch his cheek, the friction of his skin against her finger tips, made her stomach have butterflies He trail her hand to slide away from his cheek, and she try to savor the touch.

She could feel Brooklyn's emotions through their new connection as a mated couple. She knows Brooklyn is aware that she wants more than the touch of his cheek. She wants the touch of his forbidden muscles on his arms and chest. To feel it in a personal level, and feel him brush her body.

When Jess looks up to his face, opening her eyes, while turning, she sees the eyes of a god glowing within the depth of his eyes. His eyes dazzle thanks to the light from the pond's surface. His eyes became more of the ocean, an ocean with a deep wanting.

"Jessica…my love," he said, "I love you too much, I want to show how much I love you…"

Brooklyn leans his forehead on hers, their noses brushing each other. They stare at their eyes; they were longing to have this moment since he promised to wed her. They longed it after a so-close call to be intimate before the day of the mating process.

"But break, my heart is holding the silence that, for words cannot express my feelings towards you." He pulls both of her hands, and places them on his chest to where his heart should have beat.

Jess could feel it strong, and it is powerful than ever. He longs to release this deep love to her, through the only act that is powerful in romance novels, in Shakespeare's plays, through all married couples across the globe. It is a love to be embrace through flesh to be one in body, mind, and soul.

"Brooklyn," her voice wavered. Her blood rushing is through her rapidly, her breathing faster than a runner's race. Only her words can make everything fall into place, for the moment has come.

"Make love to me."

He startles of her words, but he return with such passion that he pulls her into his kiss. His lips claim hers in such intensity, but no matter how intense it is, it id very loving, very gentle. His arms wrap around her waist, and he pulls her up to her feet, without breaking the kiss. Her arms slid underneath his arms, her hands holding his shoulder blades.

He strokes her back, making her moan and receive chills up her back. Along with the wind blowing, it causes the tree to shake gently, letting a few petals and some cheery blossoms to fall down to the ground. The wind made Jess shivers from its cold. Although her kimono is useful for the indoors on hot summer days and nights, it isn't much helpful for the outdoors when the winds bring soft cool breezes.

She didn't want to stop this, but Brooklyn pulls back, their breath panting is fast pace. He pulls back because he senses that she is cold from the wind blowing this night.

"Brooklyn, don't stop," Jess said. She wants him to continue to give his kisses to her lips. She longs it as Brooklyn does too.

"I am not stopping," he said, "I want to continue it inside. I could feel you that you are cold from the breeze." He then whispers to her, "Do you mind, if we go in?"

She must have agreed with Brooklyn in some unusual way, as he lifts her up bridal style, and carries to from the beautiful garden into the bedroom. After they went into the bedroom, Brooklyn releases her down, but remains to keep hold of her with one of his arm around her waist.

Brooklyn shuts the door from seeing the view, and locks it up for precautions. Once he was done, he looks at Jess with hunger in his eyes to love her.

"Now where were we before…Oh, yes…"

He claims her lips, in a hard and compassionate kiss. She could only moan in pleasure, as he takes hold of her. Her clothed breasts crushed against his chest. It isn't long that Brooklyn gets Jess's back against the closed door, continuing his kisses on her lips.

Brooklyn pulls away from her lips, as they both went to breathe deeply from the lack of oxygen. He then leans in sending butterfly kisses on her hair. His hands undo the braid and her dark-brown hair spread out across her shoulders; letting down, just the way he like it. And then he could feel his hands roam around Jess's body; curious, and tempting to feel her in his hands.

Jess could only close her eyes, feeling him wondering on her body in a gentle but rough manner. She could feel his kisses on her hair, trailing down to her ear; pulling her earlobe teasingly, along her jaw-line, and then kissing her neck.

When a single touch is laid on her neck, she open her eyes and flashes of memories came by….Memories that is actually nightmares of her past.

_Dark, lust and torturing kisses, grazed at her neck…She couldn't push it away as she was bind by chains attach to a blood-red bed._

"Brooklyn…" her voice plead; for help and fear.

She did not know if Brooklyn heard her and ignore her, or didn't recognize her calling. He continues only kissing her neck in a soft manner, before it progresses to a compassionate manner.

_Fingers trailing all over her body; exploring any thing to touch for pleasure. There is nothing gentle about the movement, as it was rough and greedy. It enjoys the movement of her body, and longed for more wanting to take everything from her._

"Brooklyn."

Brooklyn is deafening by her voice, as he continue his behavior. Caressing her in a loving manner. Kissing her on her neck. It is a bad mistake he made, but he longed for this moment, to love her. Her scent is strong on her neck, as he could smell the blood going through those veins inside. The blood is calling him to allow him to taste it. His hunger begins rising, though he already fed prior to and during the ceremony, and the ball.

…Just one taste of his love's blood.

His fangs lengthen, as he allows the tips of it to touch the bare pale skin of her neck. So many times that he was so close to bite her when she was human. And now as a vampire it seems all those times of controlling himself from Jess's virgin scent, was nothing more than a door to a desire. He could easily knock it down and enter through it.

Jess's eyes widen, feeling the fangs on her neck.

_Fangs went into her neck swiftly and painfully. All she could remember then is that her life's essence was draining…It was almost to the point of death._

"BROOKLYN!" she yelled.

She pushes away from Brooklyn, as he takes a step back shock of Jess's reaction. He didn't know what has happened at the moment. She was ready to take their relationship to the next level, and now…he didn't know what happened.

Brooklyn stares at her, wondering what is wrong with Jess. He could feel her emotions through his blood. Fear… Nervousness…Hysteria… But why did she react that way.

Jess stares at him in fear, and then everything fell into place. She is spooked by her nightmares, and she thought she was living in it just now. She thought it would be him doing those things now… but it was Brooklyn here.

She slides down to the floor, on her knees and tears begin to form in her eyes. She is scared for nothing; she covers her face with her hands, before Brooklyn bends down to her, and hugs her. He soothes her for his caring, trying to make her relax and calm as possible. Jess covers her face in his chest, crying for a bit before tears no longer shed, and went silent.

"Jess, what's the matter?" he asked her, "Why did you react that way?"

She pulls away to see Brooklyn's face. She took a calm breath, before answering.

"I thought I was reliving those nightmares. I thought I was under his power… I scared myself of the illusion in my head, when all this time….you… You wanted to show your love…"

From those confusion words, Brooklyn could understand what she is trying to say. His actions somehow trigger her suffocation during Boris's abuse on her. When he was showing his love, she feared and thought it was Boris who is doing it to her. Boris has done a lot of damage now… Boris has a lot of hell to pay for this.

"But are you alright?"

She nods, but her face looks sadden by this little action she have created a few minutes ago.

"…I-I am sorry for this Brooklyn," she said.

"Jess…it's not your fault…it's alright now. I am here for you."

Jess once again rests her head on his chest, feeling sorry for Brooklyn. Maybe… Maybe she should wait longer before she fully goes all the way with Brooklyn, until her stormy past is in ease with her to be numb.

For Brooklyn, his concern is the craving to taste her, and make love to her. But the question comes into mind. How can he show his love for her, without her feeling uncomfortable or scared?

What if….

"Jess, how would you feel if you taste me?" he suggested.

Jess looks up to him confused.

'What does he mean?' her mind thought. And then she gasps… 'Does he want me to bite him?'

"Brooklyn…"

"I know you longed for this moment, as I have, but I only want to do it if you are feeling well to go. I know when I changed you, I tasted your blood, but I couldn't savor it when your life is in my hands, thus not knowing of your blood sweetness. All I am asking that if you bite me, you can feel relax if I were to take a sip of your essence. From a vampire's view this exchange of blood is a way of how vampires make love…"

He takes hold of her, by wrapping his arms around her waist. Pulling her closer to him, he said to her, "Try to be me, wanting a taste of your blood. Be gentle and take an amount that you feel comfortable at…"

She looks at his neck, before looking at his eyes. "I'll try."

Jess kisses his lips, in a soft manner. She quickly pecks his lips a few times before she trails it down to his chin. Kisses have rain down to his jaw-line and then to his neck. His scent of the ocean and of nature seems strong, along with the scent of blood flowing in the veins and arteries in his neck.

She hesitates fearing if she somehow taken too much, she may lose Brooklyn. But it is Brooklyn's advice that rings into to her mind…to try to imagine him taking her blood…be gentle and with temperance. Will he act that way to her after her drink a bit of his blood?

Only one way to find out…

She places her lips on a small area of his neck, kissing it, until she is fully ready to do it. She could feel her fangs lengthen, as the tips of it are place on his flesh. It is then that her fangs sink into his flesh, and fresh blood escape from the new wound.

The small pain in his neck causes Brooklyn to gasp, as he holds her tight. The pain drifts into a small pleasure; he could feel a bit of his energy leaving him, his breathing above normal, treasuring the moment of a small ecstasy.

When Jess felt the first drop of Brooklyn's blood into her mouth, it is the sweetest thing she ever tastes. Unlike Boris's tar blood, the blood flowing in her mouth is a waterfall of honey. Why is it that Brooklyn's blood is sweet and not as Boris's? She only gulps a couple of small amounts of his blood before pulling away from his neck.

She first sees the two small puncture wounds, and little ribbons of blood escaping. She leans in once more, but this time licking the wounds, and trailing her tongue and kisses down his neck from where some of the blood rolls down.

As Jess pulls away from his neck, Brooklyn with his hand lifted her chin, and leans in to kiss her with his lips. His tongue slides through her lips, to only taste the mixes of her mouth caverns and his blood. A sweet and intoxicating combination.

Pulling back, he takes a look at his love in front of him. She is beautiful with her eyes as they glow some emphasis and her hair dark-brown like dark chocolate framing her gentle face. He looks to see her lips red and swollen, from his blood, and his kisses.

"May I?" he asked in a whisper to Jess.

Jess understands what Brooklyn is asking. He is asking to taste her blood. It is fair since she has taken his blood, and the thought of Brooklyn doing the same actions as what she did, seems forbidden yet arousing. She could still remember the nightmares but she push is aside, not wanting to ruin their night together.

She nods, as she is ready, and Brooklyn pulls her in, as he kisses her strongly for love.

He rained kisses all around her face. His lips went brushing on her hair, her forehead, her brows, her cheeks, and her lips. He rains from the top and continues to her jaw-line, before he begins to place feather-light kisses on her neck.

It did not frighten her, as Jess try to keep telling herself that it is only Brooklyn showing his affection to her. Brooklyn feels at ease that she isn't freaking out, so he continues on placing his kisses on her. When he found a spot to prepare the bite, he pulls the skin gently to make a small mark, trying to communicate with Jess that he'll be ready to take her blood soon.

His fangs lengthen, from the scent of Jess and her blood flowing inside of her, a tempting scent that sings. Brooklyn wonders if Jess is aware that this will be the first time that he'll drink her blood from her neck. It never occur to him to why he never change her in the old-fashion way by exchanging his blood and taking hers through two simple punctures on her neck made by his fangs. It could be because the neck seems like an intimate spot to her, and he would only drink from the neck when looking for prey, or making love to Jess. His thoughts went away, as Brooklyn gently sinks his fangs into Jess's tender flesh.

Jess flinches at the bite and pain inflicted on her neck, but a wave of pleasure flowed her, making her relax. Aside from Boris's brutal bite, Brooklyn's is more gentle and loving. She wraps her arms around his body to pull his closer, as she closes her eyes in bliss.

When her life's essence went in Brooklyn's mouth and his tongue and throat taste her blood…he couldn't believe it. Her blood is sweeter than any other females he fed on. Like the finest honey of a once in an opportunity, he savors her blood. The other side of him wants him to continue to drink from his love's, but Brooklyn controls it and stops after his mouth was partially full of blood, before swallowing it.

He pulls back from her neck, and seeing the wounds made, he leans in to lick the puncture wounds and the leftover blood escaping from Jess's veins. He looks at the wounds closing up, leaving no scars, scabs or even blood in sight. A vampire's saliva can heal faster to almost any wound than a vampire's physical ability to heal. When he takes a look at Jess, her eyes were closed, but when Jess found out it was over, she opens her eyes to see Brooklyn's eyes; they too glow in emphasis from the blood.

Brooklyn captures her lips in a hard and passionate kiss once more before giving her another soul-kiss. Jess moans in pleasure as Brooklyn goes exploring in her mouth with his tongue. She and Brooklyn could taste their blood mixed together, and it is delicious to the body, mind and their souls.

Brooklyn brushes his body against hers in an intimate manner. And Jess without words, communicates Brooklyn with her feelings wanting their love to go further than just kissing.

He pulls back and looks deeply into her eyes, before he pulls himself up. Without realizing, Brooklyn picks up Jess in bridal style and carries her to the bed. Her request seems to be granted, and she knows Brooklyn wants this as much as she does…because they love each other deeply than ever before.

"_You shall be closer to each other than ever before…"_

**(Author's Note: This is a LEMON SCENE!!! I thank my best buddy, PhoenixTears25, as she wrote the scene as a request from her. I have added some details, so everyone enjoy it!!! The song down is 'Kissing You' sung by Des'ree)**

He lay her down on the bed, his left hand holding the small of her back, bringing her close to him as he lay down next to her. His fingers of his right hand twirl in her brown hair, as he gazes down deeply into her crystal blue eyes.

_**Pride can stand a thousand trials,  
The strong will never fall**_

Their hot breathes mingle as he leans in, his lips press against hers, their bodies lift together as he lay down half on top of her. His left hand is now free and caressing her side.

As they pull back, Jess sees Brooklyn's eyes, looking… She could see the emotions in his eyes, yet if she could name them, not on her life could she give a quick description of such emotions as they course through his and her blood.

_**But watching stars without you,  
My soul cries.**_

She wants to say something, to hear him respond to her, know that this is real and was not some crazy dream that can be forgotten when her eyes open from her sleep.

"Brooklyn…" her voice whispered through her parted lips.

She strokes his face with her fingers, feeling the cool skin of him. Knowing that this is happening, she cups his jaw as she leans up and kisses him. Their lips part as they kissed.

He holds her waist as she pulls him down towards her with her arms clinging to his shoulders.

Brooklyn's left fingers are already beginning to undress Jess, as they kissed, their lips, tongues, teeth all clash together…For love…

He places kisses brushing on her bangs, around her face, and slowly going down towards her neck. If she had a pulse like any other human, he knows it would be racing, oh, how he imagines the blood flowing inside of her.

Jess could feel the cool fangs graze against her pearl white skin; his kisses her shoulders, collar bones; partially moving the clothing away to reveal some of her flesh, while he ever so slightly undresses her.

_**Heaving heart is full of pain,  
Oh, oh, the aching.**_

Brooklyn kicks off his slip-on shoes as he unties the obi around her waist. Her body has lift up without asking, as he slides his hands under her and removes the obi. It then falls from the bed to the floor without much recognition from the two parties.

Jess's kimono opens like curtains to reveal a light-blue silk nightdress, before it too falls on the floor. He slowly kisses her neck and could feel her stiffen and then relax several times before he ran a hand over the silk. The nightdress hugs her body's contours and reveals her womanly build even more.

She reminds herself that she should not let her nightmares, ruin their night together. That it is only Brooklyn kissing her with love, passion, and gentleness.

_**'Cause I'm kissing you, oh.  
I'm kissing you, oh.**_

She wriggles under Brooklyn's soft touch, rubbing herself against him; she wants to have her share of the moment. Forgetting who she is, Jess begins to try undoing Brooklyn's clothes, but only to tear them with her nails.

Brooklyn could hear the tearing, and he halfheartedly lifts himself from her body, detaching her claws from his clothes. When Jess sees the small damages to his kimono she blushes as she realizes what she was doing. And soon her face turns red even more as he begins to undress himself while he sit above her.

Jess watches him slowly undressed himself; it felt like an eternity to see him undress. Removing the black kimono, the dark-green buttoned shirt to reveal his chest; looking like a god. He stops undressing when all he is wearing are dark blue boxers, which shows off Brooklyn's growing need superbly. Jess blushes slightly as she feels it brushing against her and he too blushes while gasping for air.

His strong hands caress her legs, till his slides them to her feet. He removes her own shoes, before pulling out the white stockings to reveal her smooth legs. After it is done, he slides his hands up to feel the flesh of her skin, savoring the touches.

As Brooklyn bends down, he feels Jess's hands glide over his smooth back, she holds onto his shoulder, and runs her hands up to and through his red hair. Her fingers getting entangle.

Brooklyn runs his hands down her sides, her thighs and then found the hem of her nightgown; it is just at her calves.

_**Touch me deep, pure and true,  
Gift to me forever**_

He leans in, nuzzling her neck, as she played with his hair and began to slowly lift the nightgown up her legs and to her waist. Brooklyn could feel the material of her panties when they are no longer cover by her nightdress and smiles, he slowly pushes the nightgown up and then it was completely off with some of Jess's help.

Brooklyn takes a look at Jess in only her bra and panties, and stares at her breathless. His eyes are wide as his gazes explore every curve of her beautiful body. From her shoulders, the partial swell flesh of her breasts and her waist trim to perfection as this is a vampire's gift of beauty. But no matter what, this beauty is Jess's and hers alone.

Jess could feel his eyes watching her, she began to feel bashful. Her mind quickly tells her to cover herself up, and as she tries to get up and find something to shield her half-nude body, Brooklyn stops her with a firm hand, and he kisses her lips.

_**'Cause I'm kissing you, oh.  
I'm kissing you, oh.**_

He removes his lips from her, as he leans in to her ear and whispered, "You are beautiful, my love." And they went back down onto the bed.

Jess lies on her back, as Brooklyn lies on his side; very close to her.

They begin stroking each other, feeling their fleshes against their fingers, till neither could tell the difference between each other's touch. They look at each others mating mark, knowing and cannot believe that everything has come true. That they are able finally be together without hesitations, nor conflicts.

"Are you ready?" Brooklyn asked his voice was hoarse as he began to undo her bra.

Jess closes her eyes and nods. The bra then disappears from them, as it is toss aside, and she leans into him; her bare breasts against his bare chest, hoping that they could just melt into each other.

She feels him knead her breasts slowly with his coarse hands as he nibbles her neck in a teasing and loving matter. His hands left her breasts to move to her panties were he ever so carefully removes them and his own boxers, discarding them both on the floor. Leaving them to see their birth-suits, and admire the details.

Brooklyn parts her legs, his fingers found the sweet nodule. He could feel her thick juices and smiles as he kisses her. He watches her contorted face as he plays gently, wanting to give her as much pleasure as possible before his need grew too big.

With his need growing with every second, he lies above her, distributing his weight evenly. Jess could see the desire to make love to her now through his ocean-blue eyes. He leans in to capture her lips, both of their eyes closing, and Brooklyn's manhood enters in her womanhood.

Brooklyn could hear her muffled cry, as he could feel the short pain inside her, as she now and forever lost her virginity. Jess is aware of that a woman's innocence could be painful during the experience of their first intercourse with another man. But she knows that the one to receive her virginity is Brooklyn, and the only one she wishes to be in bed. To her, it is worth to lose it to the one you love and care, the one that will care and love you with gentleness and comfort.

They lay there for some time just feeling each other. When the pain subsided, Brooklyn pulls back and stares at Jess. Jess kisses him, as he kisses her and soon they were moving together, without any words for them to begin their love dance.

Their rhythm went slow and steady and pleasure came to them. They could feel their bodies brushing against each other in an intimate manner, the caressing through their hands, and the kisses of their love. After awhile, Brooklyn takes a look into her eyes, and could sense that she does not want to stop, but urge him to have this moment to be soul-shattering, and then it gained in speed and urgency. Their breaths went faster and shallower; their body picking up the pace and Brooklyn's fangs graze her neck which she exposes for him. They are close reach to the highest point as they both fill each other of their souls with love. As they both rock to an explosion of ecstasy, Brooklyn's fangs nips her neck and both float down from the heavens.

_**Where are you now?  
Where are you now?**_

Jess could feel her life's blood draining from Brooklyn drinking some of her blood, as she is falling into a sleeping spell; maybe with the combination of the climax she experience for the first time. Her eyes flutter down, as she could feel a few things with her body. Brooklyn lightly licking the small wound on her neck... Soft, silk sheets cover her body from her chest down. And then, Brooklyn pulls her to him, his arms around her waist and small feather kisses all over her face and hair.

Her breathing went back to normal, and soon she falls into a peaceful dream that would soon fill her with fantasies of her love. She couldn't remember what happened before she let the dark sleep cover her, but she feels the fanning of Brooklyn's breath near her ears and whispers to her the only words that soothe her…

"I love you…"

_**'Cause I'm kissing you.  
I'm kissing you, oh.**_

**

* * *

**

*Cries waterfalls* This is the most beautiful thing after writing this piece, along with some help from PhoenixTears25!!! Thank you so much!!! I hope everyone enjoys it too, and review this chapter for me. Tell me what you think!!!!

**The lyrics from the ceremony scene is a song called "Do I love you because you're Beautiful" from the soundtrack of Rodgers and Hammerstein's **_**Cinderella**_** starting Brandy in 1997.**

**Till next update,**

**StarlightAngel101**


	32. Meaning

**Hey everyone, again sorry for the long update. It's summer vacation here in Canada, and I just trying to enjoy it before my first day of college comes around the corner... in September. This chapter is shorter than the rest, because I think it may be the first without much ideas going on. But I promise to make everything interesting in the next update. Also I have started planning a story; it will be a BrooklynxOC, and Jess will not be in it, though I have a gusty feeling that she is with similar characteristics. I'll see if I can get a KaixHilary fic going on, for all those who are fans of the couple.**

**So enjoy reading this chapter, and don't forget to review!!!!**

**Summary, Rated, Warnings, Genres, Pairing and OC Profiles are in Chapter One if needed.**

**Disclaimer: **StarlightAngel101, DOES NOT own Beyblade, and OCs that belong to any authors I mention along the chapters. StarlightAngel101 owns story plot, Jess (OC), and other OCs that belongs to me and mention along the chapters.

**The Legend to Help You Read, is in the first 26 chapters. From now on then….the Chapter begins quickly!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-Two:

**Meaning**

"_The least of things with a meaning is worth more in life than the greatest of things without it.__"_

_- Carl Gustav Jung_

Brooklyn could feel himself waking up from the dark slumbers that are laid upon the vampires to rest during the daylight hours. The sun is close to setting, giving him the advantage to be active in the light as long as he stay inside and away from windows, doors, and mostly outside.

He stirs, before revealing his eyes to see the area around him. His ocean color eyes, first looks up to the ceiling, as his thoughts remind him of what has happened last night.

The first thing he remembers: he has mated with Jess. The best moment of his life. He is now able to protect Jess, from those other male vampires, whose deed dares take her flesh and blood. She is now his, as he too is hers, that they are one; as a couple and a powerful one. No one will defy him of his relationship with Jess, as they tried so before, but now they can't do anything about it. What's done is done. The famous quotes from Lady Macbeth in William Shakespeare's play _Macbeth_. The only difference in his scenario and the play's scenario is that it is a happy ending. He has done it for love, not for power. The power as a theme created in the play ended in tragedy.

The second thought: Morgan's gift. Her gift to them is to stay in a dojo -as he is now in with Jess- for a few days, as their little honeymoon. A few days of being alone together; it is for love, company, peace, and harmony. The place is a few kilometers or miles from the city, as the dojo is in a surrounding of a forest with birds and small animals, trees, bushes and grass, and a dirt road, in which it is the only dirt road in the area.

Lastly-

Brooklyn's thoughts brake as he felt movement beside him. A brush of bare skin against bare skin. He recalls his arms wrap around a small frame, and a little adjustment, while in his embrace, stops.

He looks down to see his love, sleeping. Jess still sleeping, has her head and both her hands resting on his bare chest. Her dark-brown hair as a blanket covers part of her back. The dark-blue sheets that drapes Brooklyn's muscular waist, too is draping on her body. He knows that they are bare in the sheets, and he could smell the dried virginal blood.

They have made love…

It is the most breath-taking, and wonderful experience of his life. After being untouchable for over two hundred years, he thought this moment is worth it; to wait so long and to found a woman to love and cherish. To have the experience of one flesh, one soul and _blood_.

The images of their love making came back to his mind. He could remember every vivid detail of their intimacy together.

The feelings of skin on skin contact, as he becomes one in Jess. The kisses he rains down on Jess, of love and gentleness. His voice telling her how much he loves her, especially recalling that he says 'I love you'; as this is the truth. And her blood, it was sweet. Tasting her life's essence is like savoring a fine dessert that can be addicting. The thought of tasting her blood once more, sounds delightful and curious, but he controls the hunger in him, reminding him to hunt soon.

His reasons to be curious of tasting her blood again, is by a theory he hears surfacing up from Blood Trillium through rumors. The bloods in human virgins are sweet and tempting, but once they lose that innocence, the blood changes its tastefulness. And the more they participate in intercourses, the worse the taste would be. But it's when a human virgin changes into a vampire that if they lose their innocence, does that vampire's blood changes?

Well, to Brooklyn it could be that the blood does not change at all. Once a virgin vampire, you remain to have a blood of a virgin even after having sex. It must be that way, like how their appearances don't change much in over many years.

He stops thinking about blood, as he focuses on Jess. She sleeps peacefully in his arms, seeing her hair gently fanning out, her lips slightly swollen from the kisses, and her body in beauty. He adores her looks, as she looks breath-taking and still look innocent, his _angel_, his love.

Brooklyn could feel the tingles crawling in his skin, as his senses told him that the sun is fully setting. Meaning, she will wake up soon.

With the time for her to wake up, he spends his time looking at her like an artist's piece of work. With one of his hands, Brooklyn strokes her bare back in a loving manner. Then he caresses her arm, and her face, marveling at her unique face. He leans in to kiss feather light kisses on her face. He showers them on her brows, her cheeks, her jaw, and a quick peck on her lips.

When it is officially night and the last piece of the golden sun is gone, and the warm light disappearing, Brooklyn feels Jess stir in her sleep.

Her body still brushes his body, a soft moan escape her lips, and then she opens her eyes. At first, her eyes open half-way before fluttering. And then revealing her crystal-blue eyes, her eyes are now open.

The first thing Jess sees from her sleep is Brooklyn staring down at her in aw. His ocean-blue eyes were as calming and gentle as ever before. His hair gently ruffles like flames. His scent of ocean and forest is soothing and refreshing.

Her eyes trail down to his neck, remembering the taste of his blood, as it was delicious. Then her eyes gaze at his torso, his waist and down to his lower half that is covered by the blankets.

…

…

A quick flash of memories, gives Jess the disadvantage to blush, as she soon recalls last night's moments.

She brings herself up to her knees, on the soft mattress. One of her hands took hold on the blanket to cover her chest down. Only her back is exposed from the silkiness of the sheets.

Shock came to her at first, unsure of what or how to react to last night's actions.

The moment of being so intimate with Brooklyn was daring, and exciting all around. And it was the most beautiful and romantic moment.

She could recall everything from realistic details, words can describe the moment, but the memories can only hold on to it that it is for real.

His hands wondering over her naked body, in a gentle manner, the touch giving a spark that makes a scar invisible to the eye, as it was the sparks of love. The kisses that have pour down on her, with intensity and heat and burning in the desire to go deeper in their relationship, as boyfriend/girlfriend, mating partners, _soul mates_. And feeling Brooklyn go in her, a painful experience at first, but it climax into dreamy heights, as they become one. The emotions in that intimacy were true, and full with promises that was never said or written for their future.

"Jess," a voice calls to her.

Now looking back, it seems to be worth it in the end. To give up her innocence; her virginity to Brooklyn, the one who have welcomed her in his heart. He's the only male _or _vampire to make her safe and feel loved.

"Jess!"

Reality came to her and she turns to see Brooklyn, now on his knees, sitting on the back of his legs. The blankets are now draped and resting on his hips.

"Are you alright? Is there something wrong?" he asked in concern.

She could of guess that her quick reaction that they have done it made Brooklyn to call her name and asked these questions.

"I'm fine, Brooklyn," she answered.

She could hear him sigh, and then hear him say, "I-I thought from your reaction that you may have regrets from last nights."

"Why would I?" Soon she reveal of smile to Brooklyn. "When you are the one that I want to be with for eternity..."

Soon, Brooklyn wraps his arms around Jess and pulls her to his body. The blanket that Jess was holding, it falls down to her nude body brush against his in an intimate way. Her cheek brushes against his muscular chest.

"Brooklyn, I am sorry for freaking out before. But this moment of being together in love is no longer a dream, but a cherished memory. It was beautiful…"

"Thank you Jess."

When they look up at each others' eyes, Brooklyn quickly places a kiss on her lips. And soon Jess returns the kiss, by wrapping her arms around his neck, her breasts crushing against chest.

They pull back a moment later, and soon lay on the bed beside each other, their embrace in grip.

"There is so much to learn about mating…" Brooklyn said. "That we have the capacity to have a special connection that no other person or vampire can break or decipher it. We can be able to communicate with emotions, or when we are in danger…"

"We are able to do it because of our blood mixed and put in our scars…" Jess answered, "Think about it, the blood that came from the wound to make the marks. Our blood was mixed together before it was applied on the wound to create the mating mark. So some of you blood must be in my stream to create that special communication."

"Good point."

"Do you think we can feel pain if one of us are inflicted with pain?"

Brooklyn takes a quick thought, before answering.

"We'll _find out_ someday, but I am not sure," he answered.

Jess rests her head on his chest, and then she said, "I wish my family were here…"

Brooklyn looks at her in bewilderment. "What do you mean by that? You want them to see us in bed, naked?"

Jess could only giggle at his response.

"No silly. What I mean to say is I wish for my family to see me, to know I am _alive_…"

Her face went sadden.

"I know my family is feeling anxiety, pain, and agony that I am missing in a country that I longed to explore. They fear I am in harm and possibly dead, since last July… I want them to see me so badly, to know I am safe. That I am cared, and loved by _someone_ who cherishes me dearly like a jewel."

"I understand now…"

She looks at Brooklyn, as he then continues.

"But Jess…you are not able to go because of many reasons. If you do everything will change for the worse; the vampires, the supernatural, and especially you. I'll say this, even if you family believes you have died in the hands of evil, soon they'll _believe_ that you'll be found to be at peace up in the heavens. They'll look at it positive because at least they'll know you are watching them."

He kisses her all over her beautiful face, before claiming her lips with his. Soon, he is on top of Jess, and the kiss went deep and passionate. Brooklyn's fingers ran through Jess's body re-exploring her soft flesh in full details. The touches made Jess moans as her hands went up around Brooklyn's neck and his back. His tongue passes her lips, going deeper inserting his soul and love to her.

His body begins to brush against her in an intimate matter. The friction of their skin contact, send electricity down Jess's spine. She moans before parting from Brooklyn's mouth.

"Brooklyn," she gasps for breath, "If we continue this, we would be making love again."

"I thought that would be our plan for the evening," he said. "But if you want, we can stop."

He soon went off Jess, and pulls the sheets away as he swings his legs to the side of the bed. But he turns to face Jess and asks her "So what should we do?"

**

* * *

**

The Second Night

Jess didn't know what to do, as she went exploring in the dojo. It was such a bore without Brooklyn here.

When Jess has woken up from the day's sleep, she did not find him beside her. However there was a note on the pillow, and with Jess reading it, it was Brooklyn telling her that he went out hunting for a prey. This gave Jess some ease, but it did not help her boredom.

As it turns out from last night, there are some blood supplies for them, instead of going out to hunt for the night. There were animal blood and human blood in wide varieties found in the fridge, and in the cupboards are wine glasses in various sizes and shapes. Brooklyn told her that she could not drink animal blood, as it was mandatory for fledgling vampires to drink human blood for strength and be on high alert. As for Brooklyn he was capable to drink it for his age, but he tells her that he can't live on animal blood forever, since it can help ease the hunger, but not give the full "satisfaction" and power.

They spend about an hour, drinking some blood while sitting on the iron bench at the backyard. Gazing at the cherry blossoms, the ponds that are filled with life, and the beautiful sky of the moon and stars.

When she requested to go see the local area a few miles away, Brooklyn whisk her there in a flash of his speed, and the town's population isn't that high. They took a look at the small shops; Brooklyn avoiding any mirrors, and then to a theatre where a play is performing and Brooklyn bought tickets to see the show.

After the show was finished, they went back to the dojo, and spend the rest of the evening seeing movies and snuggling together.

The memories of yesterday have helped her keep company of her loneliness in the dojo.

Soon she returns to the bedroom, and stare at its emptiness even with furniture and their luggage in the area.

'_Maybe a good reading can keep me busy,' _she thought as she went to her bag and search for the book that kept her company during the days of the purification process. She'll be waiting for Brooklyn's arrival while reading a book on top of a cozy, tidy bed.

She is putting Brooklyn's jacket away – as it was in the way of her bag- when she heard a faint thud on the carpet floor, thanks to her inhuman hearing. Jess looks at the direction when the sound was made, and sees a small black box.

Putting his jacket aside, she crawls up to the black box, as she guess that it must have come out of one of Brooklyn's jacket pockets.

Picking it up, she could feel that it was a velvet box; smooth and soft. The box is big to her palms, though it fits her hand perfectly.

Her first thoughts are related to the movies she had seen with the man seeking an engagement to his true love. Bending down to one knee, he lifts his hands; holding the box and his eyes stare at her. Saying the magic words, he reveals what's inside of the box; a ring. The woman would be surprise and happy, muttering "I do" as he placed the ring in her finger.

The thought of Brooklyn doing that made her blush, but there is something that bugs her in her heart. Is this something for me to cherish? Are we getting married even though we are mated?

Most importantly, to her is what is inside the box. It is tempting to know, but Jess holds it down. The surprise will be for later, if Brooklyn gets back.

Putting the small box in Brooklyn's jacket pocket, and placing the jacket on top of his luggage, she went back to her own to pick up the book. Propping herself on the tidy bed, she flip through the pages of the book to where she stops reading and continue from where she left off…

**

* * *

**

Flashback

"_Hello there, sir. How may I help you," said the manager of the jewelry shop._

"_Hi, I was wondering if you do customizing with jewelry."_

"_Oh, indeed we do, but it depends on what you want to customize. Is there anything specific you want?"_

_He nods, as he begins to explain on what he wants customize._

* * *

He finishes his hunting for human blood. Brooklyn took only small amounts of blood from two people this evening.

All he needs to do is one small errand, before going back to the dojo.

He quickly looks over at local stores, until he founds a florist shop just a block away. Quick paces, led him to the shop without any suspicions of using his speed as a vampire, and he opens the door to enter in.

A small bell chimed, noting to the owner that a customer is here. As the owner turns around, Brooklyn sees a middle age woman, with sand-color hair and green eyes.

"How may I help you sir?" she asked.

"Do you sell roses?"

"Yes we do. Do you like a dozen roses?"

"Yes. Red, please."

"With baby-breath?"

"Sure."

"Alright, I'll be back in a moment."

_

* * *

_

Brooklyn comes back to the jeweler's shop, after a while of waiting for the call that it was done.

"_Oh, hello sir, how may I help you," the owner said._

_Brooklyn hands him a receipt and a notice. "I had come a while back for customizing."_

"_Ah, yes. And I might say they did an excellent job. Would you like to see it?"_

_He nods as he waits for the owner to come back with the jewelry. A while later, the jeweler returns with a black velvet box. He opens the box, and reveals it to Brooklyn. He was stunned of the jewelry in front of him._

"_It is indeed amazing."_

"_Sold!" the owner went to the cash registration, as Brooklyn retrieves from the inside of his jacket, a small cheque-book._

"_That will be $192.37," said the owner._

_Brooklyn quickly wrote on the cheque, and soon tears it out of the book, and hands it to the owner._

"_Thank you for your purchase, and have a nice day."_

* * *

As he went back to the dojo, the first thing in his mind is to find Jess. It was then that he thought that she must be at the back garden near their bedroom.

Taking a few steps to the bedroom door, he twists the knob and pushes the door ever so quietly. His ocean-colored eyes peer into the room. Scanning from one side to the next, he notes that the door to the backyard is shut. And when he takes a look at the bed, he sees Jess on it, asleep with a book beside her. Wearing jeans and a pale blue shirt, her hair fanned out her shoulders, and her head facing the right side with the pillow covering half of her face.

He walks towards the bed, and looking at Jess, he admires her sleepy form; cute and innocent as she was human and forever more.

Brooklyn, with his free hand, places it on Jess's shoulder and gently wakens her.

"Jess, wake up."

The movement and the sound of his voice made Jess stirs from her sleep. Her eyes open with a few flutters and gets up to her knees. Not realizing that Brooklyn is in front of her she stretches out her arms and a small yawn from her mouth.

"Man, reading books gets you to feel sleepy after a while in the silence," she said.

Brooklyn chuckles at her comment, and it was soon Jess gasps and places her hand over her chest.

"Brooklyn! How long did you get back?!" Her face felt the urge to blush.

"Not long ago," he answered, "but I apologize for leaving and left you alone and bored. Also, I was out a little longer to get you this-" He shows her the bouquet of a dozen red roses with baby-breath, all wrapped in clear, white laced wrapping paper and a pink bow tying it together.

"Aw, how sweet of you."

Jess's hands hold the bouquet, as she brings it close to her face. Her nose takes a sniff of the lovely fragrance of roses and baby-breath. She smiles at Brooklyn, and bringing her body up from the bed, she kisses Brooklyn on the cheek.

"Thank you very much."

"Anything to make you happy, love."

**

* * *

**

A Night Later

The second night seems to be like the first night, though they didn't went out this time.

They spend indoors, and in the garden. Gazing at the flowers growing, the moon and stars, and feeding the small fish in the pond. When they are indoors, they've watched a movie or two, and played a few card games. But in the end, they ended up making out and going to sleep when dawn is breaking.

Yet, while in their activities, Jess couldn't stop thinking about the velvet box in Brooklyn's jacket pocket. What was in it? When will Brooklyn tell her about it? One question, she thought wasn't necessary was: What if it wasn't _meant_ for _her_?

It was silly for Jess to think about it. Brooklyn loves her, he said so himself. It is the main reason to why he changed her and mated with her in the first place.

As Jess wakes up from the day's sleep spell for vampires, the first thing that some what disturbed her, is that Brooklyn isn't here, lying on the bed; she was hoping to see him first thing, when she awakens. But the door to the garden is open, so that was unusual. It would always be closed and locked, to prevent any person or sunlight to enter the bedroom. So one thought came to Jess; it must be Brooklyn.

Removing the blankets from her body, she hops out of bed, quickly making it and once done she stops to stare at the open door.

So many scenarios came to her mind, some that are safe and happy, others in danger. Jess feels she needs to calm down when she thinks.

"Brooklyn, are you out in the garden?" she asked.

A moment of silence…

"Yes, I am here," a voice responded.

A sigh of relief came from Jess. So she went outside of the garden. Her bare feet when making contact with the grass and the earth, it felt cool and damp. The blades of the grass poke and tickle her feet and ankles, as she is still in the night gown she wore every day when she sleeps during daylight.

She sees Brooklyn on a picnic blanket; white, with a wine bottle, filled with blood, as she could smell the copper-scent flavour when Brooklyn was pouring the blood in two wine glasses, that he held in one hand. And to her surprise, she sees Brooklyn bare-chest with only black silk pants, part of his kimono outfit a few nights ago, and too bare footed.

As he looks up to Jess, he sees her in her night gown, with her hair gentle ruffle from the sleep, as she didn't comb her hair. But no matter what, she is beautiful…

"Good evening, love," Brooklyn greeted Jess.

"Morning- I mean evening…" she stuttered. It was a habit for Jess to say good morning when ever she wakens up from a night's sleep when she was _human_. With her adjustment to sleep during the day for almost a year now, it was an old habit that dies hard.

"Don't worry about it."

Soon, Jess got herself down to the blanket. Sitting beside Brooklyn, Jess tries to get herself comfortable with her knees resting on one side and one of her arms holding her upper body.

Once she was settled, Brooklyn gave her a wine glass with blood, and she accepts it with thanks to Brooklyn. Brooklyn, with his wine glass brought his closer to Jess's cup without touching, and with Jess to know what he wanted to do, she got prepared to do so.

"To us," Brooklyn said his voice calm and soothing.

"To our love," Jess said, as they cling to their glasses before taking a sip of their blood.

Jess brought her glass to her lips and drinks the copper-taste blood into her throat. Jess is now use to drinking only blood, as her diet, so it did not make her sick and feel disgusted to drink it. But there is something inside of her that tells a whisper of how this blood can be doing something more grateful and being wasted for a vampire's meal.

Half-empty, she removes the glass from her lips, and when she looks at Brooklyn, she sees that his glass seems to be still full. Did he only take a sip? It is a guess, but it can be true. Jess knew that Brooklyn didn't need to hunt everyday; that he is capable to survive without blood for a few days.

Unless, he was drinking animal blood, to fill him up when necessary. But it would mean no satisfaction or immunity to be strong. Is Brooklyn going to stay with her in the dojo for tonight? Since tonight is the last night, before they returned to Blood Trillium.

Blood Trillium… Oh, at times she dreads to be living there for eternity. Staying at this dojo for just a few days, it made her feel closer to a regular home. Aside of sleeping during the day, and drinking blood; her, sleeping on a normal bed, with the dojo all to her and Brooklyn, going to a local town once in a while, and having the most beautiful gardens without seeing a sing blood trillium flower; all of this gave her memories to cherish in peace and quiet.

"Brooklyn, are we here to relax under the cherry blossoms? Admire the garden's beauty."

"Not exactly, but I have something for you…"

Brooklyn takes Jess's wine glass. With one hand to hold both wine glasses, the other hand went to take Jess's hand, and with Jess to accept his, he pulls both of them up to their feet. Leaving the picnic blanket behind them, Brooklyn guides Jess back to the dojo.

They get into their bedroom, without closing the back yard door. Brooklyn escorts Jess to the edge of the bed, where he requests her to take a seat. Jess nods, as she takes her seat, and Brooklyn left the room with the glasses. It did not last long, for her to wait when he calls out to her.

"I know that our mating marks indicate that we belong to one another, but _strangers_ will not know about it, if we are to cover our symbol of togetherness with our clothes," he said aloud. "And since we have made it special by having it to be a _marriage_ for the humans, I believe there was _one_ thing missing."

Soon, as he enters back to the bedroom, Jess realizes two things. One of them is that he has a black shirt, sleeves rolled up, and buttons done; except for the couple top buttons that reveal his throat and collar bones. The other, is the small, velvet, black box his pale right hand is holding. She couldn't believe it, as if it were the first time she have seen it. For her to put a face of shock and bewilderment to the box.

Brooklyn takes a few steps to Jess, so he would be in front of her. His 5'10" body shadows her own body, even though she is sitting on the edge of the bed. It scares her a bit, but at least its Brooklyn and not _him_.

Soon, Brooklyn went to one knee, so she is looking down on Brooklyn, and Brooklyn looking up at Jess. Their eyes hold to each other.

"Jess, inside this box is a gift from me to you," he said. "I want to give this to you, as a symbol of my love, and _our future_."

As he opens the black velvet box, Jess stares into what is soon inside of the box that holds mysterious possibilities. Dark-blue silk is stitched into the box as it is the insides of the box, and when Jess sees the object that is lay neatly on it, she could only gasp and aw.

"Brooklyn, it-it's beautiful," Jess commented, with her voice wavered in emotion.

"And there's more to _it_."

Jess picks up the object, its coolness touches her palms, and soon she finds herself opening it, to reveal two more surprises. One of them holds a heart-shaped jewel and the other have words engrave in a small, lovely calligraphy.

"_I love thee, forever my treasure of love_," Jess read the small message allowed. "You are so wonderful, Brooklyn…thank you very much."

"Jess… May I put it on for you?"

Without hesitations, Brooklyn grasps the object from Jess's hands. With one of his hands to hold it, the other takes Jess's hand, and brings her up to her feet. Brooklyn guides Jess to the small table with the mirror in place, and escort her to take a seat on the chair.

As Jess was settled, she gathers her hair and pulls it up for Brooklyn to get better access to her neck. With Brooklyn behind Jess, he soon places the _object_ around her neck; the cool metal brushing Jess's skin and finally clasps it closed. Both of them admire how it suited Jess perfectly.

What they see now in the mirror is Jess, with the silver, heart-shaped locket around her neck. Jess opens it once more to reveal a diamond in a shape of the heart, and the small words of affection.

"The locket suits your eyes, for they are what I have an infatuation to you, to be with you forever and always," he said to her.

His hands on her shoulders, and he kisses the side of her face, her cheek, ear and her neck.

The sting of love burn Jess, for it is the emotion that brought them together. When Jess looks up in the mirror, her happiness fades into sadness. She could only see herself in the mirror and not Brooklyn. This change is what causes Jess to enter the world of the supernatural in the first place. To be realizing the one you care and longed for had no reflection, and you get in fear that they are not human at all.

"Brooklyn, do you ever wonder what you look like now?" asked Jess.

Brooklyn stops his kisses. "What do you mean?"

"Have you ever missed seeing your reflection?"

"When I first realized of my reflection in my later years of being a vampire, it scared me. My image started to blur worse when I grew up in ranks. By the time that I could for one last time, see myself in mirrors, I accepted the fact that it is the life of a vampire.

"At do at times wonder if I have aged much when I gotten older in my vampire life. And I find myself as an old habit to check on the mirror, when I know that my reflection will never return. Does this answer you question?"

Jess looks at the mirror, wondering of her own fate if she were ever to live a long vampire life without her reflection by her side. But it hurts her to hear Brooklyn's tale of his life without the mirrors.

Without realizing what she is doing, Jess turns around to face Brooklyn and asks: "Brooklyn, what do you think if I were to draw _you_?"

* * *

The final adjustments were made, for the composition that Jess is going to make for Brooklyn.

Both agreed on a portrait with Brooklyn to be sitting on a chair near a window. The curtains would be parted for the night's light to flood in the room. There will be music playing in the stereo so it keeps them company and not bored.

As Jess finishes with the curtains to drape along one side of the chair, she went to the spot that she'll be drawing a few feet away from the scenery. With a few pillow cushions to comfort her as she draws, along with her art supplies needed for the drawing; her sketchbook, pencils, charcoal, colour pencils and inks.

She flips through the pages of her sketchbook, till she found a clean blank sheet to draw on.

Brooklyn comes into the living room, in the same outfit as before, but more neat.

"Is everything set?"

"Oh, yes, take you seat Brooklyn."

Brooklyn went to take his seat. He props himself up to get a comfortable position, since Jess informed him it could take an hour or two to make the composition.

"Are you ready?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yes," Jess looks up to see what she will be drawing, to make sure everything is in place. "Hang on, something is missing."

Getting up, she went to Brooklyn, and stare at him, tilting to one side of her head and the next. "I want to see you eyes, when I draw."

So she brushes some of Brooklyn's hair away from his face to reveal his ocean eyes.

"One more thing missing."

"And what is that?"

Jess leans in to kiss Brooklyn on his lips. It was a small second to brush his mouth before pulling back. "That." She giggles at his small shock, before returning to her seat.

Getting herself to sit down, Jess brings the sketchbook to her lap, with a pencil in her right hand, and looks up to Brooklyn once more.

"Perfect. I am going to draw so don't move…"

With the music from making everything silent, Jess begins to put her pencil onto the paper and sketching out the outlines of the composition.

Lightly dragging her pencil along the paper, the pencil's mark trailed a grey line; line after line of sketching Brooklyn sitting on the chair with the window beside him.

With the outlining of her composition done, she went into the details around the outside before going in. She went to detailing the fabric folds of his clothes, and the curtain draping on the chair, and the fire hair going in different directions.

As the sketching was completed, she drops her pencil aside to pick up the pencil crayons, and went into the coloring.

"I am almost done Brooklyn. Just need to do the coloring."

Within the half-hour of her coloring, she completed the entire piece. Once done, she went to pick up her pen, and wrote her name and date of work on the bottom corner of her artwork she has made. Small to be unnoticeable until someone wants to identify the artist's name.

"Brooklyn do you want to see it?" she asked.

It took a while for Brooklyn to respond, as he manages to get up from sitting in the same position for who knows how long. A quick stretch and a small yawn that Jess caught with her hearing, Brooklyn remains standing.

"Sure."

Getting up from her seat, Jess shakes her legs for a minute to get them energized before going to Brooklyn to reveal her masterpiece. She stands beside him, and Jess hands the sketchbook to him to take a look of him, for the first time in over a century that his reflection was gone forever.

His hands hold the sketchbook as he observes the artwork made for him. He gasps at the stunning details. Everything about it brought it to life from the shading, and making it to be realistic. The thought of seeing himself for so long, seems like a dream come true, though when he saw it, he doesn't look as if he aged in his years as a vampire.

From his posture, and clothing, to his eyes, his hair and facial expression, he could feel a mysterious aura around him from looking at it. He may have thought that Jess wants to bring the mystery to this artwork, around what some people would say if they have ever see it to be "a handsome young man with something dark and mysterious going around him".

"What do you think of it Brooklyn?" Jess asked.

Brooklyn turns to face her, and with the sketchbook in his grasp, he wraps his arms around her waist, bringing her close, so he could kiss her deep and passionate. Pulling away, they both gasp for breath, and Brooklyn smiles at her.

"Amazing. Thank you, my love, for _everything_…"

**

* * *

**

I am so upset that there are only a few chapters till it's done!!! I want to cry for it. But good news is that I will try to write a story after this, maybe two if I get everything done well and smoothly.

**Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!**

**StarlightAngel101**


	33. Blood Lust

**Hi There! Here is an update chapter of Our Bloody Memories. It was one heck of a job to do it in time before I am going off to a program that I will be staying for a week. So one week without typing. Upset as it is, LOL. Enjoy it!!!**

**Summary, Rated, Warnings, Genres, Pairing and OC Profiles are in Chapter One if needed.**

**Disclaimer: **StarlightAngel101, DOES NOT own Beyblade, and OCs that belong to any authors I mention along the chapters. StarlightAngel101 owns story plot, Jess (OC), and other OCs that belongs to me and mention along the chapters.

**The Legend to Help You Read, is in the first 26 chapters. From now on then….the Chapter begins quickly!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-Three:

**Blood Lust**

"_We are torn between a __craving__ to know and the despair of having known.__"_

_- Unknown_

Everything is ready for Brooklyn and Jess, when they leave for tomorrow night back to Blood Trillium.

They made sure to pack up their clothing in their bags. Have everything in place the way it was when they arrive. And to lock all of the doors, cover the windows, and clean out the wine glasses used and put it away.

Two neat piles of clothing are in place on the desk, for them to wear tomorrow. Both Brooklyn and Jess are dressed in their pajamas to sleep when the sun rises.

They both sat in the living room, watching a movie at its ending. Brooklyn's arms wrap around Jess's waist, with her head leaning on his shoulder.

The movie fly by, that it was hard for Jess to remember seeing the whole thing, when the credits roll up on the screen of the television.

Three nights… It was three nights that she and Brooklyn have been together alone, in peace and quiet in this dojo as a small honeymoon sanctuary. And now, tomorrow when they return to Blood Trillium, who knows what will happened to them. How will they be able to be close together, with duties as a burden to both her and Brooklyn? They have some huge responsibilities and practices to become the top rank as they get older and the old done of their ruling.

"Jess," Brooklyn calls her, as he kisses her hair. "It's time to go to sleep. It is past four in the morning."

"Alright."

Getting off the couch, Brooklyn turns off the television and puts the DVD away, as Jess went to the bedroom.

Jess was sitting on the bed, her legs in a tuck position, and her arms wrapped around her legs, when Brooklyn came back from the living room.

"Brooklyn, will we be together when we come back to Blood Trillium?" asked Jess.

"What do you mean by that? We are together as one-"

"I mean to say is: Will we be able to go out as a couple more with our duties?"

Brooklyn sits beside her on the bed. His arms wrap around Jess, as he brings her closer to him. He strokes her bare arms, as she rests her head on his chest; covered in a sleeveless, grey shirt. Their bodies press together gently, the friction of their clothing making contact; him in a sleeveless shirt and black silk pants, and Jess in her night-dress.

"We will Jess…" Brooklyn said. "I'll make sure of it. It will take some time to know what our schedules would be like, but once we know our routine, we can be able to have some quality time together. Just remember one thing, Jess…"

He looks down at Jess's chest where the locket is hanging around her neck and resting on the silk of her nightgown.

"Don't ever forget that I am always with you, whenever you wear this locket." He touches the cool silver locket, motioning Jess's eyes to see the locket that he gave her this night.

Brooklyn soon leans in, and his pale lips brush Jess's in a tender kiss, that left a trace of his physical presence on her lips.

The closeness of their physical touch causes Brooklyn to smell Jess's scent. The scent is irresistible, and it causes Brooklyn to _crave_ it. This scares him to know how addicting she is. He could feel the blood calling him to drink it; the flow in Jess's veins and arteries.

He is aware of him breathing in harsh breaths…

"Brooklyn…"

"Jess…may I?"

He didn't have to answer the question fully, for Jess could feel he wants to taste her. The sudden prick in her neck made her scared, but she is only thinking about it, when she saw Brooklyn looking at her; she was still in his embrace. She needs to stop thinking more often. It is only Brooklyn…

She nods a yes, and without warning, both of them slide down on the bed, with Brooklyn on top of her. His weight is adjusting to make sure he isn't hurting her.

He kisses her around her face with butterfly kisses. His hands wonder gently to soothe her comfort for the small pain that is to come. His lips trail down to her neck and Jess slightly moves her head to give Brooklyn better access.

Strands of hair fall on Jess's neck, but Brooklyn brush them away with his fingers, as he kisses a spot that he'll feed her blood. With a spot found, he open his mouth, his fangs lengthen to the touch of velvet skin. In one swift movement, the fangs sink in to Jess's neck, and blood seeps out, only to be drain away by Brooklyn.

A small gasp came out of Jess's lips before a moan came in, and Jess wrap her arms around Brooklyn. The wave of pleasure came in for the both of them, and they didn't know how long that they stay in their position.

Brooklyn pulls away from Jess's neck; dark ruby liquid stains his lips. Ten seconds seems to be forever, as Brooklyn counts in his mind to drink and savor the blood a while ago. Ten seconds seems to be an eternity.

Her blood is still _sweet_. He could taste its sweetness of honey with the coppery-taste of normal blood. So the theory seems to be true. That is one thing that the gossip of Blood Trillium seems to be true. And no matter how much he and Jess have made love, they will have the blood of a virgin; they will be forever _virgin_ vampires.

Within his instincts, he presses his lips hard and passionate to Jess, which scares her and yet continues on their moment.

The moments blur so fast, when the next thing they know, they were undressing each other; revealing their pale flesh and perfect beauty. They touch each other, exploring the many areas of their bodies; familiar and yet untouchable. Kisses rained down, on areas that will response as a moan, or whispers of 'I love you'.

Then, they made love once more, and it was a wonderful experience then before. Brooklyn became one with Jess, as they moved in grace, and kisses fell all over the place. Arms and hands wonder and lock into each other's bodies. It went faster and both came in harsh gasps, as they reach their climax. The soul-shattering experience came, and this time Jess with her unknown vampire instincts, bit Brooklyn as the love making was at its end…

Pulling back from his neck, they both kiss, as they remain in their position for a while; Brooklyn on top of Jess. Brooklyn strokes Jess's shoulders, as she tries to snuggle to his chest. Their breathing went to normal, as they relax and recall their second time, making love.

"I will forever love you…"

As dawn approaches, they both slide into the bed sheets still bare. But neither did care, for they cuddle together underneath the blankets. Their bodies are brushing in a loving matter, their arms in an embrace.

As the sun rises to shine on the dojo –locked and windows covered in dark curtains-, Jess begins to fall into the Dark Sleep; she yawns small as her eyes flutter down no longer revealing her crystal-blue eyes.

Brooklyn could be able to be active for a few minutes during the day, but he decides to go under the Dark Sleep.

…Soon both fall under their day's sleep, together…till the sun went down.

**

* * *

**

After Sundown

The sky begins to darken, as the purple sky turns into a dark blue night.

In between two buildings; an alley full of darkness and silence. But its creepiness is destroying by a faded light, and small giggling.

"Boy, I-I am too….drunk to go in a-any bar," a female voice echoed in the alley way.

"_What_ do you _think_ we should do?" asked a male voice.

"I d-d-don't know, but I am in a mood to _have fun_."

The voices hush down and the faded light went dead, and darkness and silence returns.

Minutes and passed, and the fade sounds of footsteps could be heard. People walking down the streets at these times, did not notice a man walking out of the alley. His hand wiped the corner of his mouth to avoid any attention to the markings of the _red_ _liquid_.

The night's is young for most people to return to their homes as it is the _safest_ place to stay when there are _man-like-beasts_ that crave their life's essence. This time of night was the perfect hunting time; because the longer the vampire waits before hunting, the only thing they'll be hunting is prostitutes, pimps and criminals. And those are the kinds of people that even the vampires don't ever want to deal with.

Half-way down the block, and near an intersection, a ring-tone went loud unexpected. The man, with one of his hands, went to his pocket to reveal a cell-phone. Within a slip and placing it near his ear he greets.

"Hello…May I asked who's calling?" the man said on the phone. "Ah, _Master_ Brooklyn, greetings…Are you ready to return?"

Passing the intersection safely the vampire walks down the sidewalk and within a few feet, he reaches to his vehicle; a limousine.

"Will you and the _lovely_ mate be ready within twenty minutes?"

* * *

"Yes, that would be good for us," Brooklyn answered. With his cell-phone in one ear to listen to the driver that Morgan given them his number, he could hear the blow dryer in the bathroom, as Jess was occupying it at the moment.

"Thank you very much. Bye."

Brooklyn closes his cell-phone and places back into his pocket for safe-keeping.

The hair dryer soon was silence, and Jess came out of the bathroom carrying it, and her hair dry and full of volume from the heat given.

Jess now wearing her attire; black, turtle-neck halter-top and black pants. Along with the family necklace she wears, the silver locket is included to show her love to her family – though she'll never see them again- and to him.

"I'll be back with my bag. Did you call him?"

"Yes… and we will be _home_ soon…"

* * *

The limousine starts to drive off down the deserted street, leaving Brooklyn, Jess and their luggage at the sidewalk, and in front of the Blood Trillium building. The building stands tall and spooky by its wild vines growing along the side of the building. The gates closed, the paint job is chipped small and around. Attach to stone cold walls, of five feet with mystery to cast the front.

Picking up their bags, Brooklyn and Jess went to the front of the gates. Brooklyn opening the gates with his free hand, he allows Jess to go in first to the yard. Her shoes made contact to the stone path, making small thud-tap sounds. Small pieces of grass grow in the cracks of the path.

Taking a few steps forward, Jess could hear the gates closing and Brooklyn catching up with her, as they both head to the small steps, and in front of the entrance door.

Knocking on the hard wood door, they wait until they could hear the locks unlocking, and revealing a young man of 20.

He didn't look at Jess with little interest as she is in front of Brooklyn. But it changed when catches Brooklyn's gaze.

"Welcome back Brooklyn," he said. "So glad that you've arrived from you _break_. How was it?"

"Fine, thank you very much," Brooklyn said.

The conversation ends, when the vampire open the doors wide, and move aside to allow Brooklyn and Jess in without look at their tattoos.

One thing that hasn't changed much is the fact that the vampire did not even talk to Jess or made contact to her. She felt a bit ticked that she seems to be the only female, and she knows now that females have to work their way up to get noticed. But she's Morgan apprentice and soon to be the female leader once Morgan steps down from her rank. But on the bright side, she doesn't need to show her tattoo…for today.

As they enter into the lobby, all eyes fall upon them. Vampires stop with their boring routine to set their eyes on them. Small whispers spread through each ear of the returning of their heir and his _mate_. Only Garland takes the opportunity to break out of his group and went to meet his friend.

"Hey Brooklyn, welcome back!" he said, as he take his side beside Brooklyn; Jess maintain to the other side. "How did it go?"

The three of them head down to one of the halls leading to the mating couples' dorms.

"Everything was worth it at the end," Brooklyn said. "To be with her for eternity is all I asked."

As they reach to Brooklyn and Jess's dorm room, Jess went to ask Brooklyn if she could take his bag, since he was in a middle of a conversation with his friend, as Jess could have guessed. Brooklyn nods and thanks her, before handing his bag to her, and Jess went in their room.

"But do have you regret all of this? That you are losing your freedom to be with a fledgling; she may be a toddler at her rank, but she is and everyone knows that she has to follow her first twenty years as a fledgling."

"Do you ever learn Garland?"

"Learn about what?"

"Love…has no boundaries. It is not a burden, nor has expectations for two to be together. As long as we love each other for which we are, we will never fall apart."

Garland didn't know what to say about this, he is about to reply something, before being interrupted by another vampire.

"Brooklyn, Boris wants to see you and you mate at the throne room this instant," the vampire said.

"I'll be there with _Jess_."

* * *

Both Brooklyn and Jess walk with the vampire to the halls that lead to the doors of the throne room.

It's been a while since they have come back here. Probably over a week ago that they went in the room. To confirm of Jess's new rankings, and of course having all of the clan to witness the agreement of the mating between herself and Brooklyn.

The doors open, revealing the throne room, the same as before, with occupants- mostly males- training on defense. Boris is sitting on the throne as always admiring the clans' power over the years he ruled.

As both of them are closer to the raised dais, each vampire they have past stops dead on their tracks and stares at them, of some importance or something _bad_.

But when Boris sees the two, he stands up from his seat, and stares as both Brooklyn and Jess bows down at him in fluid grace.

"Welcome back to Blood Trillium Brooklyn…and Jess," he said as he looks to Brooklyn before looking at Jess. "I suspect that your moment together was _thrilling_."

The vampires went back to their business of training. Once of importance is now something they shrug off.

"It has been," Brooklyn said before getting up to his feet. Jess follows up, and looks at Boris.

A nice attitude suiting for _someone_ sinister… A quick instinct makes Jess believe that he isn't happy at all.

"So what have you been doing while you were absent from your home?"

She knows Boris doesn't like them being together. Being happy of their mating when _he_ tried to get her to mate with him… She knows he's trying to fool them, but she does not buy it at all, since she _experienced _it first hand.

"An experience that although can be understanding, cannot be reveal for it is powerful for explanation among the others," Brooklyn answered.

Boris pats Brooklyn's shoulder and said, "That's my boy."

Then Boris looks at Jess with a quick glimpse, but turns back to Brooklyn and then asked, "Have you two fed recently tonight?"

"Only a little, before we arrived here…"

"You know that even a little can cause more pain…So I suggest you two get well enough to keep it under control. In the meantime, after settling in and blood to help, there are duties for the both of you to attend, as heir, and apprentice of the leader for the females.

"Jessica, Morganna is expecting you to go to the neutral grounds tonight, for a quick chat on your schedule. And as for you… there are some forms to fill in, in the next week or two. Aside from that, there are errands to be arrange for blood supplies, and teaching a few defense lessons to your fellow members. With that done, you two are dismissed for the night, and Jessica don't forget."

"Thank you," both Brooklyn and Jess said, before they left the throne room.

Their feet echo to the floor, the door opens for them to exit the room, and the sound of the door shutting indicates that they are gone for now.

As the vampires continue to do their own businesses, one of Boris's hand turns into an angry fist, before going back to take his seat.

Grudges can come and grow easy, and it is _hard_ to break it, till _something_ is satisfying.

* * *

Brooklyn brought the cups of blood to their dorm, for him and Jess to drink, as Jess went to start unpacking her clothing, and sorting them for the laundry.

When the paper door opens, Jess turns to see Brooklyn. He heads towards her handing her a cup, as Jess stops what she is doing to accept it.

"As soon as we are done, I'll escort you to the grounds to meet with Morgan. It must be only for a few minutes, since it would be a short meeting as Boris said."

Brooklyn brought the cup to his lips to drink the blood for a few seconds before pulling it back.

Jess takes a small sip of her cup, but the moment of hearing Boris's name made her feel edgy and concern. She knows he's trying to pull an act, so why not tell Brooklyn?

"Something isn't right about Boris."

Brooklyn looks at her, "What do you mean by that?"

"He doesn't approve of our mating, though it's too late."

"He seems to be happy about it-"

"_Looks_ can be deceiving," Jess said in a cold tone.

"Wait… you mean-"

"Yes." Her heart ached badly, because it is fear that is covering her heart. "He _still_ interests in me."

A flinch in Brooklyn's body came it him from hearing this. The anger is building in him; he could feel it in his heart.

"But how _did_ you know about this?" he asked.

Jess bit her lip gently, afraid to tell him how she knows.

Brooklyn could feel it, that whatever she may tell it won't be a good thing.

With a deep breath she responds:

"H-he asked me to _mate _with him…"

Brooklyn didn't know the anger was unleashed, till too late. For all he could hear is glass breaking, blood splatter on the floor, and a fearful Jess calling him: "Brooklyn!"

He looks to his hand and notices that he have broken his glass, his hand in a fist with bits of shards of the glass sticking out from his palms, blood caked his hands, and he could smell his own blood mixing with the blood he was drinking.

The pain came to him, and he hissed at it before it numbed him.

When Jess came to him, her hands went to unfold his to reveal the damage. Some of the bloody glass shards have fall down to the hardwood floor where a shallow small puddle of blood and broken glass lay. Her eyes open to see blood, but four different pieces of the object have penetrated his palm.

"Come with me," Jess requested.

Following Jess, she is leading Brooklyn into the shower area for the mated couple.

Going to the nearest sink, Jess turns on the taps for lukewarm water to come down. Once done, she places Brooklyn's hand little by little to wash the blood away. The blood blends with the running water before disappearing in the sink hole.

A while have past to clean the blood, and once the skin of his hand is clear Jess removes Brooklyn's hand from the sink, and turning off the taps. Jess observes his hand for a bit, seeing the shards clean, and small fresh blood escaping the minor wounds. With one hand holding his, Jess's other hand went to pinch the tip of one of the shards.

"This may hurt…"

She pulls the shard out of Brooklyn's hand with gentle and ease, and once she removes it showing the blood that dug in his palms, she places it next to the sink.

She did this to the remaining three shards, not aware to how Brooklyn is feeling about what have happened. She doesn't know if he is under great emotion from the pain from the glass, or even knowing that Boris tried to offer her to mate with him.

"I am sorry to cause a drama of what you said," Brooklyn said to Jess. "My anger have lashed out to know this…When did this happened?"

She is at the last shard to pull out Brooklyn's flesh, when she told him her answer.

"It was a few days after I told you what he has done to me."

His eyes widen in surprise.

"He asks you to mate with him, after he tried to rape you?! This is unbelievable!"

"I know. That is why I knew from the start that he explains to me about mating that I refused… I have made a promise to you that I would be with you, remember?"

"Yes, if anything goes wrong, we would be together in secret, the marriage proposal I did for you." He smiles of his memory, though it was devastating to know what happened to her, the promise seems to be the best moment.

The last shard was removed, and she put it aside with the rest, and as before she places his hand underneath the tap, and let the water run for a bit on his skin.

"Jess, if you know that he is up to no good, keep your distance from him. It's not much, but he knows that he _can't_ harm you in any way since you are under my protection with the mating agreement. Can you do that?"

Turning off the tap water, she looks up to him, and in a soft smile she responds: "Sure."

He returns her smile, but stops to look at his hand.

"Don't worry about my hand it will heal fully soon enough."

She takes a look at his hand and notices the cuts are smaller when she saw them after plucking out the shards.

"Alright, I'll go clean up the mess…"

"No. No. I'll handle that, since I caused it to happen."

* * *

The next few days seem to fly by, after both Brooklyn and Jess returned to Blood Trillium.

Jess kept her promise to Brooklyn to keep her distance as much as possible from Boris. It wasn't a problem for Jess at all, since Morgan has been keeping Jess busy with her training and being an assistant to her. Jess so far has completed the basics of dance, and knows every musical instrument used to perform in some ceremonies and concerts held for the vampire clans. Whenever she's not doing music or dance, Morgan would request Jess to record on her agendas of meetings, and expectations for the week.

Brooklyn has nonstop been helping fellow male vampires on defense lessons, and gave them rounds to battle with him to give them the full practices of technique, balance and strategy. When ever he was not training, he'd be gone out of the Blood Trillium building to help out with assignments such as blood supplies, and keeping watch on the territory for unexpected intruders.

No matter how busy they get, they would encounter each other in small talks. In break times for them, they would dine of blood seating on a table far from the vampires in the lobby. The even take their time to return to the building when Brooklyn escorts her out from the neutral grounds, as part of the agreement of their mating contract.

They have been busy, and were able to be together. No one has ever separated them of their rankings; no hatred came out like fire blasts from the females and males, just soft bitter words of jealousy. Even though Jess was now getting to feel that everything is all right, Brooklyn thought that no one can harm them any more; their love powerful to be free of obstacles…

…Yet…

…there are ways to knock down a wall…ways to go through a _crack_…

* * *

"Jess, how come you are here, when you can be outside on this lovely night?"

Jess looks up to see Brooklyn, at the doorway of the library. He walks to her as she went to look down at her work.

Morgan gave her a small job to have the invitations prepared by tomorrow night. The invitations are only to those who will be in attendance to see the female vampires and their performances in a theatre that was arranged for the supernatural to book it for the night.

"I have to get these invitations done by tomorrow. For the concert..." Jess said.

Brooklyn takes a look at the display on the desk. Empty envelopes on the left side, the actual invitations in front of Jess, giving the information on the event, and the envelopes sealed with the invitations to the right.

"Oh, yes…" Brooklyn said. "Are you going to perform?"

She looks up to him, as she holds the envelope and the next invitation that lay at the top of the rest.

"No… But I'm not sure, if I am going to help out."

Putting the invitation in, she seals the envelope with quick licks, and pressing it to close and put it aside with the pile of completed invitations.

Picking up another envelope and an invitation, she looks up at Brooklyn. "Is there something you want to say?"

"Indeed there is…" Brooklyn answered. "Plan B was to see you at the concert if you were going to perform, but I may know of to why you won't be able to be part of the show…"

Putting the next sealed enveloped aside, Jess became confused. "Plan B?"

"Plan A is a date, unless you are going to be busy behind the scenes."

"If I am not busy on that night, what are you planning as a date?"

"How about going rocking on a lake that is outside of the city? Don't worry, where we are going and _when_ one of the employees is a vampire, and can allow us to go in without a hitch. Jess…I made sure of it, because I know it pains you that people you know and love are still looking for you."

She feels sad all of the sudden to recall what she have made that very same night. Pain of emotional agony claims her of her choice to protect Brooklyn, when she has cost her _own _human life to be alive as a vampire. She knows that the people are still out there, looking for her. Friends, roommates, employees and an employer at the café she used to work. But mostly her family…They can't go to Japan to look for her…all they can do is pray for her return, which Jess knows that she can't go back.

"Yes… I miss them dearly."

Brooklyn knows that what he has said caused Jess to go in this state. He is sorrier for her to live this life; to be forced on her at her unfortunate hour, when he was changed as a choice; though he felt he didn't have a choice himself. He can recall that very same night over two centuries; to live as a vampire or die as the vampire's meal.

Luckily, Jess wants to end the sad moment quickly.

"What time is it?"

"The sun will not rise in a few hours…Probably three in the morning."

Jess takes a look at work she needs to do, before taking a glance at Brooklyn.

"Can you help me out to finish this?" she asked.

"Anything to help you."

Jess smiles at his acceptance, so she split the envelopes and the letters evenly for him to work out. Holding the letters in her hands, she holds them to Brooklyn, in which he accepts the letters without hesitation. Unfortunately, as Brooklyn pulls the letters away, Jess too late to remove her own, felt a small sting at her finger. She allows a short small breath of pain and hissing, caught Brooklyn's concern.

Pulling her hand quickly and Brooklyn to place the papers away to take a quick look at the back side of her hand. Jess could see a bead of blood growing steadily before gliding slowly at her finger tip. She did not notice until Brooklyn's hand made contact with her own, as he pull her hand towards him. Jess stands up to help Brooklyn more, even though she did not know what he is doing.

He observes the small cut, sniff the scent of her blood. But it is put aside, when Brooklyn place the finger with the cut to his lips. He closes his eyes as if it is a kiss. Jess then feels something wet lick the cut on her finger. He pulls her finger away from his lips, opening his eyes for Jess to look at it. He let goes, when Jess saw no cut appeared on her finger. She thought for a minute that she felt the small sting, and yet no wounds were ever created from minor inflict.

"Shall we finish this job off? You can thank me later when we return to our dorm…"

"Yes," Jess said, nodding her head to prove her word.

Even a drop of blood, virgin or not…can have its scent to crawl further depending how long, the wound is not treated.

_

* * *

_

Her scent flows through the partial open doors of the library.

He was minding his own business. He has already file a few documents for building a private business to gain more profit for the clan to use, and the call from Morgan to attend the performance to see the females of his clan show their skills in music and dance. Going down the hallway, he just past the library when _it_ brushes him likes a soft breeze, his nose sniffing _sweetness_.

Stopping himself from continuing to head back to the throne room, his breathing begins to quicken. A _craving_ that has been with him for more than 800 years when blessed and cursed of becoming a vampire; but it was as if he was still a fledgling craving the first taste of blood.

The scent is sweet of honey, with a mixture of winter and springs newly bloom flowers. His mind floods to recall _who_ blood scent is it. Having to sleep with half of the female vampires in Blood Trillium, none could have this _delicious_ blood…except…_her_!

Slowly going close to the library doors, his blood red eye peeks through the opening crack. Taking a glimpse through the darken room, he could see two figures. His eyes then became to identify the two people at present in the room. The flame colour hair, and his white jacket and matching colour pants; he knows it is Brooklyn. Then his eyes take a look at a brunette with eyes of an aquamarine with grey around the pupils. It is _her_, the fledgling.

No other female, but _her_ has the blood of a virgin when they have become vampires. His fangs lengthen to crave that blood once more. It has been over four months since he has savor a _delightful _meal, yet it could have been completed if he have taken her on his bed right there and then, when she was unconscious and helpless. And now, it is as if that memory is nothing; her blood addicting, is calling him to have it once more. Like a druggie on heroin, it is _tempting_.

He soon sees Brooklyn and Jess walking outside of the library, and he quickly hides in the shadows of another hallway. His eyes look at the couple at the front of the library. They didn't seem to be knowing of another presence, with his luck to hide in the shadows; the only way that vampires have survived the whole world for as long as civilization in ancient history.

She is carrying a pile of envelopes, sealed that is tied together with a string. With one of her hands holding it, Brooklyn grasps the other with his own hand. Both curl their fingers together firmly, and they stare at each other as if they are the only ones in the hallway or in the building together.

"Shall we get ready, _love_?" Brooklyn asked, bringing a kiss to her hand.

His ears perk up to hear any words that can escape from them. He could hear Jess giggles at Brooklyn's question.

Soon, they both walk down the hallway, and in doing so, Brooklyn's hand that once hold her hand, is now letting go. But his arm drapes around her shoulder bringing her closer to him.

As they are out of sight, he comes out of the shadows of the hall, and stares down at the hall where Brooklyn and Jess once have been walking down to.

He needs to drink her blood once more; but _how_? They are bind as mates, and no one can harm them through the protection of one another; particularly Brooklyn protecting Jess.

* * *

It is the night of the performance, and luck is on Jess's side, when Morgan told her that she won't help out throughout the entire concert.

So with everything going good, she contacted Brooklyn with her cell-phone and told him the good news. Both agreed to meet at Blood Trillium before heading to the boating docks.

Next thing they know, Brooklyn brings her and himself over there with quick speed.

Arrangements have been done within a few minutes. Brooklyn has paid the vampire employee of the boat business to lend them a boat for an hour at the deserted lake.

Stepping on to the boat, Jess takes a seat on the small bench, as Brooklyn gets prepared with the oars, and rows them off the shores into the dark-blue lake.

He kept rowing till they were in the middle of the area, with the land a few kilometers away.

They spent the whole hour looking up at the cloudless night sky, seeing the many stars that glitter of a night jewel. Both of them lay down on the boat, snuggled together in their arms, and exchange of few kisses here and there.

As the hour past Brooklyn rows back to the shores, thanking the vampire for their date to happen. However, Jess senses a tingle on her back; feeling the presence of _another_ person…or vampire?

She feels eyes are watching them, urging her to take a look behind her. And when she did there is nothing, just two one-storey buildings that is the office and the area where all boats are hold and take care of. She let some of it go, but keeps herself closer to Brooklyn for comfort.

* * *

He sees them in the lobby, at the far tables, away from most of the vampires relaxing there. He looks upon the catwalk on the second floor, staring at Brooklyn and Jess.

Sitting around a small circular table, they sit in two chairs that they brought closer to them. On top of the table is two cups of blood, half-full; they have a few sips once every few minutes, to satisfy their thirst.

If only they could know how _thirsty_ he is… No blood, from animal or human can silence the craving for more. He needed _her _blood.

Continuing on his observation, he could see the two holding hands. Brooklyn leans in to whisper to Jess's ear that he couldn't hear on what he is saying. But a moment later, she giggles silently and smiles at him. What is funny? They look at each other, before Brooklyn kisses her on her forehead. A loving affection between the two…

He doesn't believe in love…he believes that Brooklyn has requested to mate with her in the first place, just because of her virgin blood. He knows of the mating protection and how Brooklyn can get all the blood he wants from her to crave the sweetness of her life's essence. Even more that he knows Brooklyn has taken her virginity away… He lost the competition…but the _battle _is not over…

Because these past few days, he as been observing them; with duty as an elder to have some minor delays. He discovers that they are always _together_. Brooklyn never leaves Jess alone from his sight. It's part of the contract that Brooklyn must protect her since she can't use any defense moves taught and trained by the older vampires.

So all he needs to do is to get them separated…one that will leave Brooklyn away from where she can't be protected, and the other to be a good isolated location for _him_ to feast on her blood once more…

Now the issue is _how_?

* * *

"Brooklyn, I am going to retire for the rest of the night after I have gone out to hunt," Boris explained to Brooklyn.

Both he and Brooklyn are at his study room; Boris called upon Brooklyn to be here.

"I want you to work on the things at my desk, while I am resting. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," Brooklyn answered.

"Good." Boris pats Brooklyn on the shoulders. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

Boris walks out of his office, as Brooklyn went to sit behind the desk and begin looking at the documents and letters to be written. He stops and turns to face Brooklyn.

"And Brooklyn?"

"Yes."

"I forgot to tell you a few things. Incase if any member wishes to speak to me, or if there is any problems, please record it so I can deal with it when I get back."

"As you wish, sir."

Boris leaves Brooklyn to his assignment, as he heads out of the office and out of the building to go on a quick hunt, and return with an eternal rest.

* * *

A few hours past, when Boris return to Blood Trillium, having a drink at the bar and finding a woman who was drinking away from the problems of the world. He _helped_ her problems away by luring her in a dark isolated area, and he drink from her on the spot. He loved taking advantage of a pathetic weak human, especially a woman frail to die on the spot. He only drinks enough of her blood to make the woman unconscious so she'll never remember his encounter or her issues with last nights or whatever her problem is temporarily.

Entering into the building, there are a few vampires in the lobby, talking and smoking as they have for many decades. He could hear the faint voice chatting on gossip, nothing of importance…

"A date, Brooklyn?"

That voice is familiar to Boris; recalling that it is the fledgling that causes the aching of his thirst for _her_ blood, this past week.

"Where?"

His eyes look for the girl, and he spots her. Up on the catwalk at the second floor, he sees her talking on a cell phone. The phone is at her ear, and the other hand underneath her elbow for lifting or support.

"A private club?"

She pauses before continuing.

"Uh, huh… Brooklyn you really plan it out so well…"

Just as he knows it, Brooklyn must be on the other side of the phone. Maybe he took a break to call her…

"On Saturday? What time?"

She nods at nobody but there is an agreement.

"Okay… Saturday at midnight? Is that when it opens?

"Uh, huh… Sure, it's not a problem… Okay… I love you."

She hangs up her cell phone, and leaves the catwalk, heading down the stairs to the main floor, and heading into the mating dormitory.

'_It seems a 'date' has been made...' _Boris thought, _'Maybe somehow I can get her alone…and keep Brooklyn away from this till I get my satisfaction.'_

The only way he could crave his blood hunger on Jess, is to lure her alone in an area that Brooklyn will never find out. So their date… he needs to prevent it…

**

* * *

**

The Following Night

He takes a seat at his desk, after a night off yesterday to retire his duties.

The documents he had allowed Brooklyn to write and organize are completed. Along with it, contains a few vampires who have want to seek him in his office for reasons such at the look out on their territory for unsuspected intruders, blood supplies, along with a request to travel out of the country for a while.

Boris felt he choose a right person to be his heir for his sense of duty, but yet it angered that _he_ has _her_ as his mating partner.

Taking a look at the writings, he observes the information recorded, and is amaze to see how well this heir writes his calligraphy with fine strokes. The lessons he gave Brooklyn went very well, for someone raised in a gypsy family over two centuries, with mediocre knowledge of writing and reading. He senses Brooklyn to have a strong gift of talents and knowledge and it was just the change that got him everything successful all these years.

He touches the writings, and notices how the ink does not smear away to make a fade stain on the paper…

'_Wait a minute... I can make my craving end, and it would be Brooklyn's writing to lure her and claim my fangs on her blood!'_

**

* * *

**

Saturday Night

"To all Blood Trilliums members!" Boris said aloud as he enters into the lobby. All the members look up to him, and stop their activities.

Brooklyn just came out from the dormitory of the mating couples, in time to stop. This unexpected since Boris did not mention to Brooklyn of any possible tournaments being held soon. It is usually his duty to inform them in this area, so whatever it is must be important.

"As all of you must know we have had a few hunting events as a clan together last year, and I wish to have these events to continue. Though we have man successes, I have decided to a grand hunt _tonight_."

All went in hush conversations, but most were happy of the news that they are able to hunt again in a mass number.

"I wish for all of you to attend this event. Now the details… We will be hunting at the busiest streets containing clubs, and bars across this city. Thus groups will be divided to keep suspicions of unwanted activities from the law. Do all of you understand?"

They all replied yes, or nod their heads in agreement.

"Good. We will leave within the next half-hour, so be ready to hunt!"

**

* * *

**

Half-Hour Later

The last group of twenty to fifty vampires left the building leaving Boris alone at last. He _will_ hunt, but not in the life or light of the city.

His speed brought him to the mating dorms, taking a few steps forward, and his feet barely made a sound. All he needs to do is to find their…

"I can't do it Brooklyn!"

"What do you mean? You are able at your rank, and even if you weren't, it is part of _your _life to hunt for human blood."

Boris hides in the dark shadows. He manages to hide to where their dorm is; at the right side.

"I know Brooklyn, but it's _hard_."

Jess was sitting on the futon, still wearing her pajamas. Beside her is a set of clothing for her to wear for their date, two towels, a hair-dryer, and her brush. Brooklyn is standing his hand on the desk.

"I can teach you… it _could_ have been your first time. It seems hard, but you'll get the hang of it, and the next thing you know it will be easy to hunt in fifteen minutes."

"You don't understand…"

Quickly in his speed, Brooklyn went to sit on the futon beside Jess.

"What is it that I don't know?"

"It's just that…" Jess is looking into her thoughts on how to explain this to him. "It may be easy for you and maybe for the entire vampires here to hunt without regret. But there can be some who are sorry for those victims of the hunt. To me, drinking human blood, from a human is painful since I am draining a bit of their life away, and it's _against_ their will to fall as a meal…

"I'm trying to say is that I don't want anything to hurt them for me to thirst for their blood. I don't want them to lose a bit of blood for me to live; they deserve it more than I have, to have against their will to give up for a vampire, and yet I don't want to hurt them…because I _was_ them before…"

Somehow, Brooklyn could understand Jess's explanation. And it could have explained everything from the first night that she discovered that he brought her across to become a vampire. Refusing the first drink of blood, running off alone and _accidentally_ kill an innocent human. But the most important one is she… Her mortal life span; the sun; anything that humans can do that vampires can't do, was taken away from her, but she clings on to one thing that makes her hang on from the depths of vampirism…_morality_.

"So you have stick to the last human characteristic that you want to keep from happening… The fact that you never want to hurt them even though it's for your own good."

"Yes…"

Brooklyn looks up to Jess, as she sees his ocean-blue eyes. Without hesitation, Brooklyn brought his arms to wrap around Jess and pull her closer to him. They stay there a moment, and Jess wishes for a sign to know if everything is all right…

"Then, I'll respect your choice."

She looks up to him.

"I have made you lose mostly everything because of me… You have risked so much when you got stabbed to protect me, just as _if_ I was once human that night, for that moment. It's hard to lose friends, family, anything a human survives, and to give up your innocence to stay with me because you love me.

"So now Jess, all I ask of you is to _never_ lose the human side that you have inside of you. As I said before we have officially mated, I love you dearly when you are yourself. Will you do that not just for me but for your own will?"

Water appears in her eyes, but she holds down the tears, as always that Brooklyn brings her emotions running high of his gentleness, promises, and is way to show his love and care-ness for her own good.

"I have…that is why I am still going."

Brooklyn cups her cheek, as he brings her mouth to cover his in a kiss tender for seconds before pulling back.

"And keep it strong."

"But Brooklyn it doesn't mean that I don't respect you views either. I'll see you later at the club _after_ you hunt."

**

* * *

**

Twenty Minutes Later

Refreshed from a warm shower, and in comfortable clothing, Jess returns to her dorm with the used towels and pajamas in her hands.

When Brooklyn left to go out hunting, she was the only vampire to stay in the building, giving her some good quiet time to take a shower and get ready for their date tonight.

For tonight's date, she wears skinny-jeans of dark blue, black off-the shoulders top with wide sleeves, she wears her necklace of her birth-family; blue snowflake along silver chain, and the same metal locket Brooklyn gave her, and lastly boots.

Leaving the towels and her pajamas on the desk, she went to pick up a shoulder-handbag to pack in a cell-phone before she catches a glimpse of a small note on her bed.

Her first thoughts were that Brooklyn must have written this while she may have been in the shower rooms. Thus, this leaves him to write the note since he wanted to respect with her privacy. Picking up the note, she opens the fold to reveal _his_ writing just as Jess knows from his calligraphy and from his name at the end.

_**A sudden change of location, as I found out that it is closed due to renovation. The location of the club is 22 Silver Brook Avenue. I hope to see you there soon.**_

_**Love Brooklyn**_

A sudden change?

She simply shrugs off the note, tossing it aside on the futon, and getting ready to go to the _new_ location.

**

* * *

**

12:52 AM: 22 Silver Brook Avenue

"Excuse me, can you tell me where is 22 Silver Brook Avenue?" Jess asked as she spotted an elderly couple walking down the sidewalk. She shows them the address she written as a memo.

This trip has taken Jess two hours by subway to get to this area. It felt like a bad mistake to Jess since it is a very crowded area, and she is in fear of someone to notice her. On the contrary, too many is good than a few, since one face to identify is harder in thousands taking the route of the subway train.

When she arrived here, it seems as a ghost town. She thought even the few litters on the ground made it look creepy. A few lampposts flicker in light, but the rest are dead for who knows what the mayor is up to when money spending can be useful to help replace these dead things. All of the buildings that are stores are closed and she finds it interesting that they all closed close to sunset… strange.

"22 Silver Brook Avenue?" the elderly man asked.

"Yes."

"Isn't that the club's address?" replied the old lady.

From the looks of their faces to hear that, Jess could see confusion and fear.

"It is the address and you're just a few blocks closer to it; up north…but…"

"It has _never _been used for a couple of years now…A terrible dispute causes a fire there. Aside from that, next to it is a densely forest that contains within a graveyard…"

"And a lovely fountain," added the elderly woman, "But the fact that everything here closes at sundown indicates _bad_ things that haunts in the night."

"So, I suggest that you leave this place… There is nothing here to explore."

The couple walks away from Jess, as they too vanished into the dark streets, leaving Jess all alone.

The club abandoned? It couldn't be according to Jess. She quickly went to the building that lay next to the forest. It was the last building up the block.

Hurrying up, she sees the windows and found it odd that they are all boarded up with wood. Jess check at the small plate above the door to show the number twenty-two. This is it, but it looks untouched from what the elderly couple told Jess. Even the door is boarded up, with graffiti red paint on it.

Why Brooklyn did consider this club when it has not been used in two years?

_Jessica_

Her ears perked up to hear a faint voice calling her name. She quickly looks at her surroundings, only to find herself alone in this area.

"Who's there?!" she called out to no one. Her voice went echoing down the streets.

_Jessica…Come…_

The voice seems to be calling her in the depths of the forest. Her sense tingle in fear, and yet curiosity consume her to figure out _who_ is calling her.

"_A densely forest that contains a graveyard."_

"_And a nice fountain…"_

A fountain…Then a small hope came to Jess.

'_Maybe Brooklyn planned it out all along,' _she thought,_ 'to give her an address of a club abandon, and lure her to an isolated area with scenery such as the fountain.'_

So quickly Jess takes her first steps into the forest, as everything was quiet this night. The only noises she could hear is her feet walking on grass, and a few sticks breaking underneath the pressure of her body.

She continues to walk deeper in the area, unaware of a shadow following her in grace and at great speed. Eyes watch her every move…her scent faintly can be sniff.

_Jessica…Come…_

Her feet then bring her to run down. Hearing the voice closer, meaning she must be near by.

Her thoughts wonder to what Brooklyn have planned out all along since he told her about going to a club. For one thing he did pick out a good spot to make her feel spook and find it odd that the area is isolated and dead at night.

Then the voice calling, it _must_ be him.

A clearing came into view, and Jess could hear the rushing of water. The fountain! She is close by, as she could feel the coldness of the water, by the wind blowing against her body from her running.

_Hurry…you are here! Come…Jessica come!_

Coming out from the bushes and the trees with hang their branches low, Jess steps into a clearing of a small patch of land. And there it laid the fountain! It is a beautiful fountain to Jess, as she could see the water running out from the spouts of clay jars, being hold by three small angels woven in silk linens to cover their privacy. Their wings sculpted small and in vast details as she could see. The base of the fountain is round and two feet high with a wading pool of water.

The only thing that is missing is Brooklyn and his _surprise_.

"Okay Brooklyn, I am here!" she called. "You can come out now!"

Only silence replied to her, aside from the rushing waters.

The faint voice calls out once again.

_Jessica… Jessica… Jessica…_

This is starting to bug and scare her at the same time. What if the elderly couple says it's true; that things bumped in the night in this area? But in her mind she feels Brooklyn is playing a joke on her, but he isn't the _type_ to do so.

_Jessica… Jessica… Jessica…_

"Brooklyn, stop this! This isn't funny anymore!" She yelled to her surroundings.

"Since when is _Brooklyn_ involved?" called a sinister voice.

Her eyes widen to the hearing of _that_. Oh, no!

She turns quickly around to face the person that she fears, and cause too much pain and torture on her.

His body towers her over six feet; intimidating her. She could see his pale skin in the shadows that he comes out, and his blood-red eyes.

Boris.

**

* * *

**

Done this chapter! I am feeling sad that there are only two more chapters before its final farewell. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review!!!!

**I'll be busy with a program I am attending for the week at the college of my choice, and I need to find out of my first weeks of classes before updating OBM.**

**See you soon,**

**StarlightAngel101**


	34. Haunted

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait, but I started my first year in college and it has been busy for me. I was able to update this during my reading week, and willing to put a little something extra before Halloween night. So stay in touch for that. Sit back relax and enjoy this reading!!! Sorry for the formatting to be different than the other chapters because the fanfiction editing, is, pardon the language, fucking up. I get piss for whenever I save it, it screws everything up.**

**Summary, Rated, Warnings, Genres, Pairing and OC Profiles are in Chapter One if needed.**

**Disclaimer: **StarlightAngel101, DOES NOT own Beyblade, and OCs that belong to any authors I mention along the chapters. StarlightAngel101 owns story plot, Jess (OC), and other OCs that belongs to me and mention along the chapters.

**The Legend to Help You Read, is in the first 26 chapters. From now on then….the Chapter begins quickly!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-four: Haunted**

"_We fear for the worst…"_

The club was loud as the party in the area had just started. It could have been a start for Brooklyn, but he waited for Jess to meet him, before entering.

He already fed from the group hunt, and has waited for almost ten minutes for Jess to arrive.

The people come and go in the private club. Some of them were vampires as others are humans. They are either in groups, in couples…but never _alone_.

He could understand at some point that it is acceptable for a young lady to be _late_ for dates, events and any other meetings for reasons.

'_I'll wait for a while…Give me just fifteen minutes…'_

And so he waits for the time to tick up to fifteen minutes, for her to arrive and meet him.

* * *

Fear rose in Jess…

All along, Brooklyn didn't bring her here… It was Boris… She was a fool, but yet the handwriting, it looked exactly like Brooklyn's.

She felt paralyzed on the spot she stands. His eyes stare at her in glow-ness of his red eyes; the colour of a demon's soul. She is alone with him…

"Good evening, such a coincidence that I have come by and see you here _alone_," Boris said.

"There's nothing to say good about!" she yelled. "You've set me up! Why did you dare done that?!"

"Temper, fledgling…" Boris said. "Is that a way to respect your elder of the clan?"

She takes a step back shaking in the process. Boris could feel her fear; her blood is strong yet it can be spoiled by emotions.

"Not when _you_ fooled me! Why?!"

"Just to _talk_."

He takes a few steps to face Jess.

"I've never got a chance to have a conversation with you about your _life_," he explained. Soon he reaches out his hand to touch her cheek; a cold chill went down her spine. "How are you?"

She just glares at Boris, and smacks his hand away from her cheeks, taking a step back.

"As you has always been when you arrived as a vampire. Feisty. But, forget about that how your mating relationship with Brooklyn is doing?"

"It's doing well thank you very much. Brooklyn is treating me with respect and dignity as a gentleman would treat a lady."

"It must be worth it for you, after he _deflowered_ you when you have become _one_."

"He treated me even before I gave it up to him, unlike _you_! He gives me love, protection and loyalty-"

"Speaking of protection," Boris cuts in, "Why isn't he with you?"

"You know the answer!" she yelled. "You've tricked me thinking it was Brooklyn who sent me here! He was going in the group hunt, and he would meet me at the club for our date."

Suddenly, she pauses. A quick thought rushed to her like a cold wave. It falls into place… The group hunts… The letter… The isolation… In addition to all of this… She couldn't bear the thought. Jess takes a few steps back from Boris.

His eyes didn't glow because he had his blood to drink, but he is in _need_ of blood. But it feels like he _wants_ it, just as he _lusts_ for her virginity.

"Y-you want me alone, so you c-can… You want me as a _prey_!"

"Prey is such a _harsh_ word to say, don't you think?" Boris said, "It's true that my hunger is strong, but I come to ask you to give me your blood to satisfy it. So what do you say?"

Anger flushes Jess.

"No. Why don't you take it against my will like you did months ago?!"

There is a twitch under Boris's jaw. "I am sorry?"

"I don't give my blood freely to creeps like you who fool me!" answered Jess.

Anger went into confusion with a twinge of fear, as she sees Boris with a smug on his face. He darkly chuckles before stopping.

"It is such a shame for a refusal," he explained, "since the monster within me simply lusts over you... well _your_ blood to be exact."

With quick speed, he is in front of Jess. His body intimidates her; paralyze her in her spot.

A quick small flash of light caught Boris as he sees two necklaces. The first one; the white and blue snowflake… He remembered that one when she first arrived at Blood Trillium. However, the other was new to him. It was a silver, heart-shaped locket. His hand reaches out to touch the cool metal, a stroke before pulling back.

"Such a terrible shame, that Brooklyn won't _save_ you."

His hands taken Jess's face with forces, observing the fear in her face, her eyes show it the most. Lifting her head slightly up to the side to reveal her neck, he sniffs her scent knowing how irresistible it is. He longed for this moment to come.

"You are… _mouth-watering_."

Jess's mind went in flips. He is going to do it again; take her blood against her will, she needs to get out.

In a quick instinct, Jess kicks him in his shin, letting Boris to let her go and pull back. She stands there a moment to see his reaction. He stands normally, but his breathing is above normal. His fangs bared, and his eyes glowing red in hunger.

'_Run!!!'_ her mind yelled at her.

Therefore, Jess ran for her life. Not knowing where she is running of to, she quickly went further into the forest as best as she can to hide, to run, and not becoming Boris's meal.

Boris looks to see Jess running off into the forest. He takes a whiff of the air, and could smell everything the forest has, earth, flowers, animal dung, and the only thing that does not belong in it is _her_ scent.

'_No matter what she does, I will get her.'_

Thus in inhuman speed he went into the path Jess went and hurries to get her like cat and mouse.

* * *

Brooklyn hurries to Blood Trillium as fast as he could.

Over fifteen minutes, and worry rose in him about Jess's absence. She hasn't come to the club, which is strange when he gave the address to her of the place and a good decent time to meet him.

Even more bizarre is that when he tried to call her through his cell phone when she hasn't arrived, the services were unavailable. In other words, there was no signal on her side.

The instinct for Brooklyn to return to Blood Trillium indicates him that something must have happened to Jess, and he needs to find out.

Upon arrival of the building, he could see the vampires returning from their group hunt. However, nothing has stopped him before, so the first thing he went to is their room at the mating dormitory.

When he enters to the room, he takes a quick observation of the room. No sign of Jess. He hurries to the bathrooms of the dorm in case if she was there. Nothing. There wasn't any luck in the mating living room, as she too wasn't there.

So where is she?

* * *

It was a good thing she was a vampire, because she didn't know who long have she run in the forest. Her legs kicking up her speed to get as far away from Boris as she can. She can't look back to see if she was successful in getting out or not.

With some tips from Brooklyn's help she tried to fool Boris from her scent it was the only way that Boris can try to track her.

Every now and then she would gently rub herself on a tree to leave a small scent there. She would make quick turns and circles to fool him, and going on one direction, back and to another direction.

She didn't know how long it would be to know that he was tricked. Alternatively, if she is safe.

Crossing a small river, not caring of her feet and jeans soak from the cool water, she made it to the other side and stop at her tracks.

Looking at her surroundings, a problem fell into place. She doesn't know where she is even though she knows her goal in this _game_ Boris made her go into for his pleasure. She couldn't even think for a minute before feeling as if he is getting near.

'_Keep going!'_

Her heart knows that she needs Brooklyn. She knows that Brooklyn would find her missing and try to look for her. Possibly if it can he can save her from this stupid chase.

Nevertheless, he isn't here, and she must keep going, but for how long?

Her feet pull her to run off again in a different direction of the forest. The does not seem to be any sign of Boris, and she can't even hear the noise of feet at a certain distance. Tempted to look back, she turns her head to see her trail. Nothing to see but the forest and darkness.

It is then when she is turning her head to face the front, she almost collided into a big tree. Her hands went to cover her face; palms up front, and crush her body against the rough bark. The bump cause Jess's palms to her shallow cuts from the bark and the pain stings her. She pulls back to see small scratches, and beads of ruby liquid escaping her wounds; her blood.

With nothing to wipe on, she rub her hands on the thigh of her jeans to clean it for now. She could see the stains of her blood on the jeans as she continues to wipe it a few times before stopping.

Looking at her palms now she could see her wounds all gone now. The healing complete, a small breath escape her lips in a sigh; relief that it doesn't need to be in caring.

Now she knows that she can't look back at all just keep going. Therefore, she begins to run off again, thinking she is still safe from Boris's hunger.

…Unfortunately…

* * *

The fledgling did it so well…

He has been trying to get to her trail to find her and feast on her blood. However, it has been a bit difficult. Boris must congratulate Brooklyn for a job well done to train her, but it is now not a good time.

His hunger begins to rise as he speaks in mind. He gotten fooled a few times on the tricks she has done to get farther away from him. That's how much her scent is controlling him. It came to a point that he must look everywhere the scent goes.

His nose inhales the air once more to smell the scent, after crossing a small creek river. He still could smell the forest's scent and…

He pauses; something about her scent seems to be stronger than before. Is she near by? Did she stop to catch a breath?

His inhuman speed went as fast as he can track the strong fragrance of her. He went to cover a great distance to stop in front of a tree. He takes a quick sniff, and notices it is very great. His pale hand touches the bark of the tree, and felt something wet. Pulling his hand away he looks at his palms and it brought him to a smile to reveal his teeth and fangs at the same time.

'_Perfect.'_

It was something he needed. A few smears of blood on his palms and he knows it from her. A small cut seems to be as harmless as it looks, but for a vampire it is an ally to track a target faster.

Knowing is everything. With evidence of a strong patch of scent with him, there is no way he can get her to hide anymore. No more fooling around, it was now time for the prey to be hunted!

* * *

Brooklyn returns to their room, confusion, and worry spread in his body of the whereabouts of Jess. Sniffing the air around the room, her scent seems faint with mixes of scented shampoo and body wash.

He tries to imagine Jess; retracing the steps she takes before being gone. His fingers touch the rim of the basket that hold their clothes for wash, and then to the table where she must have need something from the desk. Lastly he looks at the bed, walking forward to it he hear a small crumple noise under his feet.

Looking down is a piece of paper. Picking it up, he thought of putting it in the trash, and was about to do so when something caught his eye. Black ink written '_Jessica_'.

He flips the paper around to see words and sentences on why it is written for Jess. He reads, as his eye grow from concern to confusion and then to shock. The calligraphy is _his_, yet did not write to Jess of a change of places!

"What?!"

He was there, and now he was gone out of the room. The paper floated gently down to the ground, crumpled by eagerness of Brooklyn finding Jess.

* * *

She needed to hide from Boris; she could not keep running forever.

Jess keeping at a confusing pace to get Boris out of her path, has ended up seeing herself in an abandon graveyard. She could tell that it has been abandon for so long due to the uncut grass covering half of the tombstones. Some of them even have cracks going down the middle.

There too was several family tomb homes, from what she could tell that has vines attach to these walls. In addition, a few iron bar gates that sealed some of the tombs were rusted and the chains seem to be breakable.

However, it was a risk that Jess cannot take. The noise can bring Boris's attention to her whereabouts which can lead to something that causes Jess's body to shiver the chill of her own thoughts.

Luckily for her, only a few have the iron gates open, even thought it leads to have limited options for her to hide in, but it a risk she'll take.

Going to the first nearest tomb house, she pauses before going in it. Maybe she can fool Boris, she thought, on where she is and can be confused to which one she is at. This can buy her and Brooklyn time. Her mind kept pondering that Brooklyn would know of her absence and must find her in any way. She just hopes for the best that he would find her before sun rise.

Hurrying to rub her hands and her arms on the iron bars of the gates, she quickly went to the third tomb house, and hid herself in. Darkness engulfs her, with only a tomb covered in dry leaves and some bugs kept her company.

Jess slid down to the back corner, avoiding the small light from the gates and behind the tomb itself. She gently breaths air to relax herself thought it will not help her this time. A thought hit her, she didn't even think of till now, she could have called Brooklyn of her location to help her, and in need to tell him everything!

Opening her bag quickly she search for her cell-phone by her hand, straining her ears to hear any feet, smell something foul this way comes.

Finding her cell-phone she quickly dials Brooklyn's number and press the talk button. She quickly places it on her ear.

…Silence at first…

"Sorry, you are out of signal range."

"What?!" Jess said quietly. She looks at the screen. On the corner of the screen, there are no bars… even a signal…not good.

She closes her cell phone as she thinks.

Have Boris made sure no contact comes into place between her and Brooklyn?

Thud. Thud.

Her eyes widen, hearing the foot-steps. It was Boris.

Thud. Thud.

She backs herself to the tombs behind to keep anything from sight of the door.

Thud. Thud.

Jess could sense how much her heart would be beating at this moment. She could feel the fear inside her, getting prepared for the worst.

Thud. Thud.

He is getting closer.

Thud. Thud.

Then, he halts.

Boris smells her scent after he enters into the graveyard. Her scent was everywhere when it comes to the tombs, thinking she must have hid in any of the four open, and without the rusty chains.

He went to the first two and could find nothing from her scent, and thus lead him to tomb home number three.

He could smell the strong scent going on. Could it be that the fledgling is there? Boris pauses as he was close to the gates. His nose flares in the smell of rust, and her scent, along with _blood_.

She could be there, he thought. It would have been a delighted that she is there because she won't escape from him this time. The tomb would be her dead end.

He was about to take a step in, when he pauses. He looks at the last one from the northwest. She could be there too and can escape as he enters in. He growls as his fangs bare; he is still hungry and he hasn't satisfied it by one drop.

Staring at the grave, he takes a few steps back before going to the last one.

Jess could hear the footsteps closer, and yet a minute later, it began to faint from her ears. Bewilderment came to her, why didn't he go in.

Slowly getting out of her hiding place, she pauses in a mental battle whether or not she should go and peek. She could get caught, and who knows what Boris would do to her, the nightmares coming to life in her mind. Jess touches her neck; remembering his fangs piercing her flesh and it stings her in pain.

Her body seems to make a decision, and before she knew it, her head came out of the gates door with no noise to touch the rust of it. Jess's head turn to where the fourth tomb home lay, and there seems to be nobody there; the gates haven't been open at all, strange.

Thinking that Boris is gone, she came out of her hiding place. She looks around to see her surroundings. Taking a quick sniff, she could not smell his scent anymore. Is he gone? Did he give up just like that?

Hope begins to bring Jess to feel safe now.

She went around the tomb to the back, to make sure. Everything seems to be fine, but when she looks down for a second, a shadow seems to be on her. Fear panic through her as she is about to run, something came down swiftly and grab her by her waist. She was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth in silence.

She knew it was him, and he crush her back against his chest. His hand that holds her mouth tilts her head for better access on her neck. He is starving, thought Jess with her mind racing. She could feel his breath mingle against her skin. She needs to get out, but how? All she can do now is struggle.

"There is no chance for you to struggle…" he said, as his fangs lengthen and coming closer to her neck. "This will be all over in a few minutes."

It was then that instinct control Jess. With both of her hands, in which they weren't hold down by his bind, manage to pull the hand covering her mouth just a bit, before her fangs bit his flesh.

Pain erupts to Boris as he suddenly let goes and looks. There are puncture wounds, but they begin to heal quickly for his age. His eyes blare in rage at the fledgling, and he knows that now desperate time comes in desperate measures.

Jess shock at what she did, fallen back down to the ground. Another instinct comes to her and this time she scream as loud as she could, for _someone_ to hear her.

Yet half-way, Boris quickly near Jess, shuts her mouth by covering it. Again, Jess struggles with her two hands, compared to the strength of his one arm. This time however, Boris unoccupied hand went into one of his pockets and finding what he needed pulls out a vial of some purple fluid inside.

Pulling out the cork from the vial, he brings it close to Jess's face, getting her to smell the odor of this small mixture.

As the vial came closer to Jess, fear raises her and she could smell it through her nose. It was an awful scent at first, trying to get away from it. Some of the liquid fell onto the ground.

'_Why is he doing this?'_ she thought, but then something is trying to pull her into darkness. Whatever it is, she is falling under it so quickly.

Her raging struggles begin to slowly stop, as her eyes felt heavy for her to lift it.

Boris lets go of her mouth, as he sees the effects working on her. Soon, she lay there unconscious and still. The vial never let him down, especially for tough hunting times like this. The best part about this is that not only the vial causes the person to fall deep into unconscious, but as well to forget the memories that has happened a while ago. Meaning the fledgling won't be able to remember of this encountering or the chase.

He laugh darkly as he lifts her bridal style. He could feel the dawn rising soon, there is not time to waste…

* * *

He hurries as fast as he could, feeling haunted on what would happened to Jess if he came too _late_.

It has taken Brooklyn a while to find her scent, but it came very faint, so he had to sniff it carefully before he could pull himself off course.

His feet pick up inhuman speed, as he went from one street to the next.

He should be arriving at the address that Jess went to in the letter.

But then, a burning pain came out of nowhere in his chest, as he stops grunting on the pain. Finding what is hurting him; he takes a look at his chest and notices the mating mark. Is this causing him the burning a while age?

Suddenly, his eyes widen and he hurries not caring if the burning gets worse. Jess is really in danger, and the mark said so from this pain.

'_I am coming for you, Jess! Please be okay!' _he begged his thoughts.

As he gets near to the location, her scent became strong than the halfway point…

* * *

It was cold, dark, wet. It hasn't been used for a long time; once a ritual hideaway that did small sacrificing, but deserted and gone. The only thing that remains is the stone table, with fading carved figures. This specific location was found in one of the tomb homes, within a secret floor panel.

A perfect spot for _her_ sacrifice to him would be.

Footsteps echo from the emptiness of this cave like hiding place. As this would be perfect for her to be left alone, to feel fear and confusion on what had happened to her.

As he was near the table, Boris laid Jess on it with her back against it. He looks at the unconscious fledgling; his tongue licked his lips as his fangs appear.

"Such a terrible shame for you dear, that Brooklyn did not save you from this," he said, as his hand brush a few strands of her hair.

"But you may never know that I found a way to crack that _unbreakable_ bond of mating between you and Brooklyn."

His eyes glow deeply in red, her scent is calling him; the blood that needs to feed the monster within. However, this feeding would be a satisfaction to his lusting for her.

"As long as Brooklyn is near by you, no one can dare lay a finger on you, as you are his most precious treasure of all. In addition, knowing this means that when you are alone and he's at a distance no one can help you."

He leans in to her ears, and though he knew she would never hear his words continue.

"I know, that you _told _him about what happened between you and me. I could tell from his reasoning to mate with you. For love… Ha! He now knows how much I have lusted for you blood, but more in particular your innocence. As my heir, he has a right to get to the bottom of this, and can accuse me of harming you and this can lead to punishment…

"Too bad for him… is that he's be in a mess if he ever dare to accuse an elder."

He sniffs the scent around him. The cave's dampness and desertedness, but most of all it is her scent that stands out. He looks at her neck, feeling tempted to bit her now and drink her dry the honey blood in her veins.

"Lets just say, _exile_ would be his punishment, whether he's my heir or not. In other words I can get away from any actions that irk him, especially you."

* * *

Deeper into the woods, Brooklyn smell Jess's blood. Unfortunately, whatever happened, Jess tried to get rid of something or_ someone_ by messing the path and confusing them with her scent, rubbing against trees and touching leaves from bushes.

Moreover, he was in that situation.

It took a while before Brooklyn could distinctively know the right trail to follow.

Passing trees, and bushes, Brooklyn could sense the dawn coming. Thus the day will soon come for humans, and for vampires to rest or hide from the sunlight.

After a while from crossing a small, shallow river, he continues on to finding to where Jess could be before too the sun would rise.

However while touching a bark on one of the trees, he felt something cold slightly damped. Pulling to look at it, it was blood, but worse it was Jess's blood.

Something must have happened to Jess while been chased, he thought. Whatever did happened, he hoped it is not too late. So he hurries his pace, going deeper into the forest until he sees the stones of the cemetery.

* * *

"But it is indeed a shame that he didn't get exiled…because I know that he knows of the consequences for any accusations on an elder. As well, because then I would have then claim you as mine, once he was gone.

"So then…" Boris said, as his hand begin to caress her. "I would have my lust all over you and take you under my power."

His hand traces her neck, sliding them down to her chest, her stomach, and down her thighs, feeling every curve and movement under her body.

"Brooklyn would smell my scent from you, but he will never break it out of silence. Meaning…"

He then pulls his hand to grab one of her hands and brought it to his lips.

"I can do _this_!"

* * *

Brooklyn passes the many tomb stones and statues of the abandon cemetery, looking for anything that Jess was here.

Picking up her scent, he went into some of the few tomb-homes in the area.

At first there seem to be no sign of her, until when he went into the third tomb-house. As he look around, he notices a handbag. But this was no ordinary handbag, it was Jess's.

She must be near-by, Brooklyn thought.

Therefore, he takes a quick sniff on the bag, and then quickly sniff his surroundings. Catching another small trail of her scent, he hurries outside, and follows it from behind the tomb-house.

Soon, Brooklyn caught another scent mixed with her scent. It was very faint, but it smells odd to him. However, it doesn't matter; he needs to find Jess, hoping it is not too late to find her.

* * *

His fangs sank deep into her wrist, without any pain to cause Jess to awaken from her unconscious.

Blood came out of the new wound, and was being drink away from Boris. No matter what, her blood would forever taste like the finest honey. He took it greedily, savoring the taste, and satisfying the hunger within him.

Like a drug addict and heroin.

As he felt the monster replenish from the blood, and Boris himself from satisfying his lust, pulls away from her hand and drops it down, so her arm is left dangling over the edge of the stone table.

He soon felt two presences. The dawn soon to break, and noises of feet running on the grass.

Boris knows that it was Brooklyn coming to the rescue, but unfortunately he is too late for that.

"It is such a terrible thing for you that your _love_ did not save you. But at least he'll company you when daylight comes…"

Within those words said, Boris vanishes into thin air. Leaving Jess alone in a dark, cold cavern, with her wrist bleeding from a sacrifice that is against her will.

Only a few minutes that when she was left there, footsteps echo in the caverns. But it stops as something fell down to the ground making a thud sound.

"Jess!!"

Brooklyn seeing Jess lying on the tomb table he ran to her in shock and fear that she could be dead.

As he got near her, he picks her up bridal-style, and brought her down to the floor, as he kneels down.

He couldn't tell whether she is dead or alive by the feeling of her skin, so he gently tap her cheeks, hoping that it could wake her up.

"Jess, please wake up."

A while past while he tried to wake her up. When he thought she was dead, a soft sound escapes her lips, as she struggles and stirs from the unconsciousness.

Her eyes open for just a moment, but then close back down quickly fading into the darkness once more.

Happy, that she was alright, but he was still scare for her. What have happened to her?

But then he caught the scent of _her_ blood. He could smell the odor of it; it was strong. Quickly, he went to check for any bleeding, more in particular her neck and wrists. At first, he checks on the neck, to find out there is no signs of harm or blood on it, but as he pull back, he notices a small pool of blood and a speckles of trail from the stone table he picked her up.

Now looking at the right wrist, he mouth was caught in a gasp as he sees the damage to her wrist. Two puncture wounds, terribly deep and with two small ribbons of the crimson liquid seeping out of the wound.

A vampire… However, Brooklyn soon catches a scent, very familiar to him, so when he bend down to sniff it, his eyes show rage as he bare his fangs.

'_The bastard,'_ he thought. It was Boris.

He soon catches his smell on Jess's body. He has touched her as well!

Brooklyn hold Jess tight, as anger fill him. Boris must pay for this! Even angrier, is that if he even dare oppose Boris in doing harm to her, Boris can banish him into exile. He was stuck. It is devastating that Boris now knows how to get Jess even with the mating mark to protect her.

Brooklyn felt he fail to protect, her. But now he has to take Jess back to Blood Trillium now for care at the small hospitalization area.

Picking her up and getting up on his feet, he hurries out of the dark place, to return to Blood Trillium, but stops.

Along one side of the rocky walls is a golden light. The sun is up. This is not good.

Returning into the darkness, where he found Jess, he gently lay her down on the cold floor as he knelt down beside her.

He knows that with the blood loss, Jess would not have any energy to wake herself up, so he must get her the energy to do so.

Brooklyn pierce his bottom lip with his fangs, his own blood seeping out the new wound, and slightly opening Jess's mouth, he leans in to press his lips on her, letting his blood go in her body.

Moments past, and while giving his blood, Jess unconsciously swallows the unknown liquid going in her mouth. Some of the blood energizes her, and with her moaning and stirring, Brooklyn pulls his lips back from hers.

Jess's eyes begin to open, and a glow of emphasis in her eyes is shown. A few times she blinks looking at the person above her.

She felt dizzy, sick, weak and her vision is blurry of her surroundings. Everything is dark, but a fuzzy image of someone with wild orange-red hair, and pale skin. She couldn't tell of the eyes, but she could have sworn it is Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn?"

She stretches her hand out towards him. The vision gets clearer, and by the time her fingertips touch his cool skin, her vision went back to normal, and she could see his ocean-colored eyes.

It wasn't a dream… He was here.

Tears escape her eyes, as she crush herself against Brooklyn, and he in return the hug, though he felt very sad of everything when he arrived.

She feels frighten because she isn't aware of what happened to her, besides that she was getting prepared for her date with Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn… I don't know what happened to me…I can't remember wha-" she pauses as she sees red on her wrist. Pulling back, she takes a look she notices the wound, and she cried out closing her eyes, and Brooklyn kept hold of her.

He takes a look at the injury, and notices it was not as bad when he saw it. Which is good, because he didn't wanted Jess to see it a while ago.

"Brooklyn, do you know who did this?" she asked. "Please, tell me you do!"

Brooklyn is saddened about this.

"No," he lied. "I came too late and found you here. There was nothing to pick up to know who did this to you…"

He can't bear to lie to her, but it is for the best, because he didn't want her to get frighten at the fact that Boris did it, and her fear would give him satisfaction for a job well done.

"I can't remember…" she said. She leans on Brooklyn for support.

"Jess, my love…" he said, before continuing, "I am sorry for this. I haven't come to protect you when you have been in danger…Please, can you forgive me?"

"Brooklyn… You know I will forgive you. So yes…"

"Thank you," he answered, "But now I must help you the best I can."

"How come, we can return to Blood Trillium…"

"We can't at the moment. It's daylight. We have no choice but to stay here till sun sets. Give me your wrist, I'll heal it."

Jess give her hand to Brooklyn, as he takes it and cover his mouth on her wrist. Licking the blood and the wound, he gathers his saliva and let it go on the wound. A while later, he pulls back, wiping his mouth from the leftover blood and the puncture wounds no longer there.

"Jess, now I want to you feed on my blood. Enough to sustain you for the day, till we return. The blood loss almost made you exhausted, but this will help. Do you understand?"

She nods, as Brooklyn undo his jacket, and covers her with it, draping the jacket on her shoulders. He pulls her into a hug, and kisses her on her forehead. Allowing her access to his neck, Jess leans in for her lips to kiss lightly on the skin, before piercing her fangs in and drinking a bit of his blood.

Pain wash into pleasure for Brooklyn, but there isn't anything to feel the exotic feeling of vampire love, when your love got hunted by a _monster_.

Therefore, with the fear that it is just the _beginning_, both Brooklyn and Jessica rest in the dark cave, till the sun sets and night has come for them to return…

…This is the tale of two vampires who are in love with one other…

…A vampire and a human fall in love. Vampire changes human into the creature of the night. And they overcome the traditions for their love to be standing as powerful, though darkness and lust is there and waiting…

…this is a tale of Brooklyn and Jess's _bloody memories_.

**

* * *

**

**It is all over!!! The ending to this great, and I say long tale. But I say it's contradicting since it is not over!!! I will update the Epilogue before Halloween as my little trick or treat to all fans!!!**

**Don't forget to review!!!**

**Sincerely StarlightAngel101**

**PS – I am not done with this site yet, I'll be planning some new stories before my leave!!! And hoping to have some of these stories come into the world of life, after arranging characters and plot changes. LOL**


	35. Epilogue

**Summary, Rated, Warnings, Genres, Pairing and OC Profiles are in Chapter One if needed.**

**Disclaimer: **StarlightAngel101, DOES NOT own Beyblade, and OCs that belong to any authors I mention along the chapters. StarlightAngel101 owns story plot, Jess (OC), and other OCs that belongs to me and mention along the chapters.

**The Legend to Help You Read, is in the first 26 chapters. From now on then….the Chapter begins quickly!!!**

**

* * *

**

Epilogue

The sun had set, and before long, the dark sky of night has arrived.

Both Brooklyn and Jess were wide awake after sunset and are getting ready to return. But due to her blood loss and some blood to sustain herself, Jess felt weak to stand up, so Brooklyn carried her back to Blood Trillium.

As they enter into the lobby and heading to their dorms, everyone was shock to see them back. For they felt that both their presences are absent from last night.

Brooklyn ignores the soft whispers, as they went into the mating dormitory.

Going into their room, Brooklyn places Jess gently on the futon, as he sat next to her. He strokes her arm and caresses her cheek soothingly.

"Jess, I want you to stay here to get some rest," Brooklyn said in a serious tone, "But if you need to walk or do anything, do not go outside of the mating dormitory. I'll contact Morgan to request that you don't attend your practices for the next few nights, because something happened to you. Will that be alright?"

Jess nods a yes to him.

"Okay, I'll be right back for some blood."

He places a kiss on her lips, before he closes the siding door to their room.

Hurrying to the lobby first, he asked for two empty glass cups to the vampire on duty to clean empty glasses for the night. The vampire gave them to him, with no questioning, and Brooklyn hurries to another hallway to the blood supply room.

At the same time, while Garland was chatting with Crusher, Mystel and some of the other male vampires and sees Brooklyn with two glasses heading into another hallway, he hurries to catch up with him.

"Hey Brooklyn!" he called as he went to catch up with him.

When he did, they both arrive at the blood supply room.

"What happened to you? I was getting worried about you, when you haven't arrived at sunrise."

"I did arrive _twice_," Brooklyn said, as he quickly looks at the jars filled with blood. "However I did not return because, I _was_ trying to get to Jess."

"You mean the fledgling you mated?"

He looks at Garland. "Yes."

Finding the right jar of blood, Brooklyn picks up with his free hand and walked out of the room, before Garland shuts the door.

"What happened?" Garland asked.

"Jess and I were supposed to go on a date last night after the group hunt. Somehow, _a_ vampire tricked Jess into going at another location, and managed to feast on her blood without killing her, but made her weak and unconscious when I found her.

"I came too late when I found out something isn't right. Who ever this vampire is they _have_ gotten away. There was no scent found, other than her blood. By the time she revived, we both couldn't go out, because of the sun. Thus we stay in the same place that she was left alone in."

"I am sorry to hear that…" Garland said. "Is she all right?"

Brooklyn nods a yes.

"But I'll be helping her to fully recover. I'm going to cancel her practices with Morgan, and then I have to report my absences to Boris and-"

"He's not _available_."

"Pardon?" Brooklyn asked.

"One of them who serve Boris at the door to the throne room said no one should disturb him for the night. All practices and advices have to be postponing until further notice. _No one_ knows why."

Brooklyn head went down. "I see. Did he ask of any requests?"

Garland shook his head.

"Thank you, but I must go and help her."

Brooklyn parts Garland as he walks quickly back to the mating dormitory.

His fangs bare and anger flows him. _'I know why. But the truth will forever be silence…'_

* * *

Everything is dark…

No candles lit in the room. Everything is silence.

He needed quiet, he cannot be interfered. No one can see him like this.

Curled under his blood-red sheets on the bed, Boris gasps in harsh breaths as his hand clutches the pillow tightly.

His eyes glows red and in fury. He have already fed _her_ blood, and would have been satisfy for a few days, and yet, he wants more. More in particular, his _lusting_…

It is a fear, a wanting, and a longing of the fledgling's blood. No matter what, as he craves and achieve in getting her blood, the monster within him, begs for more.

He can no longer tell, whether it _is_ the monster, or if it's base on his needs of sexual desires. Overall, it is starting to be a mixture of confusion, but he is being lured to the darkness side of all.

Boris corrupted of himself many years, after tasting the blood of the pathetic human Elizabeth, whom young Kai loved as a naive vampire. Taking her virginity and her blood was something of grasping a _desired_ good, and then to be taken away from him and it sees him begging for more.

He receive the second chance, only this time to Jess. This time, he grasp only part of it. The pleasure was rapid to be the dark lust of her blood, and never the innocence he long to steal. In addition, all these rules and minor cracks cannot help him control the beast within; he needs to unleash it without limitations…

_Forget the traditions…_It called. _Make everything fall to your feet… Claim it as your own…Shed blood to those who dare get in the way…Create your world…_

"Of course…" he said silently, "Let everyone know of vampires' existence, that we shall rule the human population… Let's see _those_ who shall fall under the _power_."

The darkest laugh echoes through him and his room. He has let himself make the _final_ choice…

…That he shall _become_ the monster within him!

**

* * *

**

One Year Later…Winter…The

_**end **_**of the year is coming…**

_It's been too long, since I have lived in Japan…Tokyo is the city called today…_

It's a cold crisp night. Light clouds roll by the soft glow of the moon**.**

At a local airport, a private black jet comes into landing. All the procedures for the safe landing has been completed. Light-sticks hold by a person, are being waved of the path's existence.

_I never intended in coming back... But I was summoned for business…_

The jet landed, and came to a stop after a couple of meters from its landing point. As it moves, a logo of a black rose, surrounding by black vines and thorns encircle it is imprinted on the side.

The escalator is brought, as the door begins to open.

…_At first it was for business, in meeting the vampires of Black Rose once more. And confronting to Voltaire, whom is being threaten by some conspiracy of an assassination plot…_

A person got out into the cold wind of outdoors. The winds blowing his two-tone hair of slate and black shades. His pale skin glows under the moonlight, his cheeks with blue paint of shark-fin-like designs. Looking up, he stares at the moon with his amethyst eyes, but glow a spark of crimson colour.

…_But something is calling me to my fate…_

* * *

The doors bust open, as a vampire hurries into the throne room, and many of the vampires, mostly male stop in their tracks from their defense practices of the sudden disturbances.

"My lord, Boris!" A vampire yelled. "There is news!"

He rushes to the front of the raised dais, as Boris in a military-like uniform, sitting on his throne stands up to hear the urgency of his follower's voice.

The vampire pauses and bows down before him. He waits for Boris's voice.

"What seems to be the urgency?" he asked.

"The Black Rose heir has _returned_!"

All of the vampires at presence paused in gasp and shock. After many years of self-exile, _he_ is here and back with Black Rose.

"He has?"

"Yes, sir. According to resources, he arrived not long ago in one of the jets belonging to the Black Rose clan. Apparently, he was not alone. There has been two more getting off with him, but the two are vampires."

"What else did you get?"

"Nothing more..."

"Very well, then…"

Thoughts then flood through his mind. Now his goals are getting easier, he is one step away from ruling all vampires once Voltaire and _Kai_ are gone. But the vision he gravely seeks is still blurry from information… He needs a _spy_…

However, to his quick thinking, he only smiles as he got the _perfect_ vampire for the job. It is not much, but _she_ must do for only she is closely connected with the _clan's_ location.

* * *

A female vampire, who is just two years a fledgling, hurries to the throne room, as she was called upon by Boris.

Dressed in a black halter turtle-neck top that covers her torso and hip, black pants, a white jacket which was in the style of many other vampires, black fingerless gloves, and black boots. Around her neck she wore two necklaces; one is a white and blue snowflake that her birth family gave her the other one is a silver heart-shaped locket from Brooklyn her mate.

Her hair was of dark-brown waist-length, and her eyes emphasis glowing on crystal-blue irises (eye colour), with hints of grey around the pupils. Her skin is pale and beautiful like most of the vampires.

Jess is her name. Moreover, for her to be call upon in the throne room, seem to be something of importance. She for her age and rank is not much welcome to enter in the throne room asides from important assemblies, tournaments and celebrations by those in higher ranks than her and more males than females.

Why is she called upon? She did not know.

Nevertheless, everything came so quickly by the time she arrived. From entering the throne room, and showing respect for the elder of Blood Trillium…

The first words, Boris said to her after moments of silence…

"I have an assignment for you."

The End…

But the beginning of Blood on Virgin Snow.

**

* * *

**

It's all over!!! Our Bloody Memories is done and completed!!! My first, so many chapters story ever made. I hope everyone enjoy this tale more than I did, bringing it back to life.

**I want to give credit and thanks to PhoenixTears25 for helping me out in ideas and suggestions, along with the love scene between Brooklyn and Jess in Chapter 31.**

**And I finally want to give thanks to those who've read my story, those who reviewed it, and lastly added this on their favorites. I thank you for your support.**

**This is not the end of StarlightAngel101. I will be writing more stories, and starting a planning project for another BrooklynxOC(Jess) tale, a KaixHilary and both of them are Alternative Universe as vampire romances, as I love the subject and the supernatural and willing to go deeper into it. I may do some additional one-shots, and have a little Valentine's special story in connection with Our Bloody Memories and Blood on Virgin Snow.**

**Keep in touch with me, by adding Story Alerts.**

**Till next time, peace out.**

**StarlightAngel101**


End file.
